Chevaucher le vent
by princessMimiko
Summary: Un rêve, une simple idée au fond de la tête : devenir chevalier dragon. Mais quand on s'appelle Harry Potter, les choses sont loin d'être simples, et même lorsque le rêve se réalise… Jusqu'où ira le sacrifice pour vivre à travers le vent et le feu? [CWHP] puis [DMHP]
1. L'oeuf et le dragon

Mot de l'auteur : Bon j'ai craqué. Bienvenue sur cette fanfic « Harry Potter version dragon » - c'est une histoire que je travaille depuis un moment, d'ailleurs j'ai sept chapitres de terminé (mais je ne sais pas encore combien elle en fera au total). Je compte les publier une fois par semaine, le mercredi.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, vous connaissez le couplet, mais cette histoire s'inspire aussi fortement de trois histoires de dragons – parce que j'adoooore les dragons, que c'est mes bestioles fantastiques préférées et que donc je lis des machins de Dragons depuis que j'ai l'âge de lire de la fantaisie.  
1\. La Ballade de Pern (série) de Anne McCaffrey : Probablement une de mes séries préférées au monde. Sérieusement, si vous ne connaissez pas, lisez « Le Vol du Dragon » (et aucun autre de la série avant – INTERDIT !).

2\. Téméraire (série) de Naomi Novik : J'adore tout le côté « espèces » différentes – et puis j'ai un truc pour le côté militaire depuis Gundam Wing.

3\. Eragon de Christopher Paolini : et je mets uniquement le nom du premier livre parce qu'en fait, je ne l'ai pas terminé. Ne me jetez pas la pierre, adorateur de l'Héritage, mais je n'ai pas aimé. J'ai surtout vu le film, que je trouve sympathique mais sans plus – mais j'aime bien l'idée de la magie, alors je le mets comme référence.

4\. Bon, puisqu'on parle de film : Smaug dans le Hobbit (de Peter Jackson – ouais non, le Smaug de Tolkien ne m'a définitivement pas marqué de la même façon… Mais en même temps… Tolkien en général a du mal à me faire ressentir des choses*sinon une forte part d'irritation lorsqu'il fait chanter ses ents…*.) est aussi une part d'inspiration, parce que… parce que Smaug est génial, c'est tout !

 **AVERTISSEMENT** : Le consentement est en vacance dans cette histoire.Ceux qui connaissent La Ballade de Pern sauront pourquoi. Si vous cherchez une histoire plein de bons sentiments et de fluff mignon, vous ne trouverez pas votre bonheur ici. Ni Charlie, ni Drago ne sont corrects, à leur façon toutes personnelles.

 **Partie I : L'Apprenti Sorcier**

Chapitre 1 : L'œuf et le dragon

S'il y avait eu un livre pour référencer tout ce qu'Harry Potter ignorait sur le monde magique, il aurait probablement fait la taille de trois « Histoire de Poudlard » posés en pile. Il était souvent frustré lorsqu'un nouveau terme apparaissait dans la bouche de Ron ou lorsque ce dernier reconnaissait d'emblée quelque chose qui ne disait rien au brun.

Comme l'énorme œuf qu'avait caché Hagrid dans un chaudron.

Hermione et Harry avaient alors observé le visage de leur ami prendre une teinte grisâtre avant de jeter un regard aux yeux exorbités sur le demi-géant qui se trémoussait de gêne.

-Où avez-vous eu ça, Hagrid ? Lâcha-t-il finalement. Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez volé à une Réserve ?!

Hagrid eut l'air indigné et secoua vivement de la tête :

-Non ! Jamais ! Je l'ai gagné aux cartes !

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard torve :

-Et ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas pensé que cet œuf avait été volé !

-Il venait peut être d'une couvée sauvage…

-Improbable, tous les dragons sont surveillés, vous le savez ! Répliqua Ron en se dressant sur ses pieds.

Il n'était pas très impressionnant du haut de ses onze ans, mais sa colère semblait palier à la plus que légère différence de carrure entre lui et le demi-géant.

-Un dragon ?! S'étonna alors Harry en se mettant sur ses pointes de pied pour observer avec plus d'attention le contenu du chaudron. C'est un œuf de dragon ?! Vraiment ?!

Ron hocha la tête d'un air grave tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre ce que cela pouvait signifier de mauvais et qu'Hermione observait désormais le gros œuf noir tacheté comme si c'était une bombe prête à exploser.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir chevalier dragon, bégaya alors Hagrid. Mais on ne m'a jamais laissé poser un pied sur une aire d'éclosion… D'abord parce que mon père s'y refusait… Puis à cause de mon expuls… Enfin bref…

Ron le regardait toujours comme s'il venait de tuer un chiot.

Harry ne voyait pas le problème. Evidemment, il comprenait qu'Hagrid ne pouvait tout simplement pas garder un dragon dans sa cabane – faite de BOIS- mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami aussi remonté. Même Malefoy ne lui donnait pas cette expression.

En plus, il comprenait un peu Hagrid. Il avait lui aussi souvent rêvé de pouvoir grimper sur le dos d'un dragon pour s'envoler loin de la maison des Dursley. Et quand on parlait de monde magique, c'était l'une des premières choses à laquelle on pensait : les dragons. Seulement, depuis la révélation d'Hagrid il y avait de cela plusieurs mois, Harry n'avait encore jamais vu de grands reptiles ailés.

Jusqu'ici, il avait dû se contenter des hiboux, des chats et des crapauds. Trevor, principalement, qui occasionnellement bavait dans ses chaussures pendant la nuit.

-Euh… OK… Il faut que je pose la question, attaqua Harry, qu'est ce qui pose un problème avec l'œuf de Hagrid ?

Le regard de Ron s'adoucit légèrement alors qu'il se posait sur lui, bien que la contrariété était toujours présente.

-Tout, Harry. Absolument tout. Le commun des mortels ne peut pas se trimballer avec des œufs de dragons dans ses chaudrons. Déjà, parce que la dragonne qui l'a pondu doit être furieuse et que l'éclosion d'un œuf… C'est quelque chose de… Comment dire…. ? Presque mystique. Quand les dragonnets naissent, ils choisissent un humain pour lier leurs vies ensemble. L'un de mes frères, Charlie, a vécu ça, il a été choisi par un dragon et aujourd'hui il vit en Roumanie avec son dragon dans la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche. C'est pour ça que je sais tout ça. Et pour ça que je sais que c'est MAL de voler et de se réserver un œuf. D'autant plus que rien ne dit que celui-là choisira Hagrid ! Et s'il ne trouve personne à son gout, il deviendra juste sauvage, incontrôlable et dangereux et il faudra le tuer !

Le gardien des clés de Poudlard essaya à nouveau de se faire tout petit, mais c'était une cause perdue d'avance.

-Vous ne pouvez pas garder cet œuf Hagrid ! Lança Hermione. Il faut trouver quelqu'un pour le récupérer et l'amener dans une de ces Réserves.

-Mais… Gémit-t-il avec des yeux humides. Et s'il s'était habitué à moi ? Et s'il me cherchait une fois éclot ?

-Je vais écrire à mon frère pour qu'il vienne le chercher, annonça Ron sans se préoccuper des atermoiements du demi-géant.

Harry se garda bien d'ouvrir la bouche, aussi ému par la tristesse de son grand ami qu'intrigué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur les dragons.

-D-

Une fois rentré dans le château, il mit de côté un devoir de potion pour écumer la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre sur les dragons. Il en trouva justement un énorme qui faillit le faire tomber en arrière quand il l'arracha à son étagère.

Assénant l'ouvrage sur une table à l'écart, il commença à tourner les pages avidement jusqu'au premier chapitre.

Il apprit ainsi que, lorsque le monde magique décida de se cacher pour éviter de nouvelles guerres avec les moldus, les dragons posèrent d'abord de très gros problème, au point où l'on vint à décider leur extermination complète. L'intelligence des dragons n'était plus à prouver, mais c'était une intelligence mauvaise et dépourvue d'empathie. Ce fut alors qu'une sorcière amoureuse de ces créatures prouva que certains sorciers avaient le pouvoir d'influencer les dragons pour en faire des partenaires.

Il leur suffisait pour cela d'assister à l'éclosion de leur œuf pour former ce que l'on appelait l' _empreinte_. Un couple chevalier/dragon ne pouvait être modifié et au décès de son sorcier, le dragon se donnait lui aussi la mort.

Un sorcier pouvait continuer à vivre sans son dragon, mais cela était considéré comme un sort peu enviable.

Les chevaliers dragons formaient un escadron d'élite chargé des surveillances aériennes ou des attaques surprises. Chaque Réserve était sous l'influence d'un gouvernement ou d'une alliance internationale et représentait une force de dissuasion, un peu comme l'arme nucléaire pour les moldus.

Lorsque Harry alla se coucher cette nuit-là, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que cela pouvait être d'être _choisi_ par un dragon et de pouvoir le contrôler pour aller voler dans le ciel ou lui faire cracher du feu. Il pourrait ainsi lui ordonner de brûler la maison des Dursley pour ne pas avoir à y retourner à la fin de l'année scolaire.

-Dis, Ron, lança t'il en se tournant vers le lit voisin, tu n'as jamais voulu devenir chevalier dragon comme ton frère ?

Dans la pénombre il vit Ron passer ses bras derrière sa tête et son coussin.

-Je sais pas. Je crois que j'ai toujours admiré Charlie, parce que « Wouaah il a un dragon », mais, tu sais, les chevaliers dragons ne sont pas très bien considérés. Ils vivent entre eux et souvent se pensent mieux que tous les autres – et ils n'utilisent pas la magie de la même façon que nous. Ils ne sont pas aussi doués que nous parce qu'ils n'ont pas fait d'études de sorcellerie ou qu'une partie. Et puis j'ai vu aussi Maman pleurer lorsque Charlie est parti pour devenir Candidat à dix ans, puis elle a à nouveau pleuré lorsqu'il a été choisi par Derianth, son dragon. Tu vois ? C'était une nouvelle triste, mais c'était ce dont avait toujours rêvé Charlie.

Ron se tut, et Harry n'osa pas le relancer, craignant de ramener de mauvais souvenirs à la surface.

De toute façon, songea-t-il, ce n'était pas comme si cela aurait pu le concerner un jour. Il était un sorcier et il devait déjà chérir cette chance.

Remontant ses couvertures sur lui, il plongea presque aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée.

Et si la nuit il rêvait de dragons, personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

-D-

La nuit où le frère de Ron devait venir récupérer l'œuf arriva. Ce fut un véritable crève-cœur pour Hagrid, mais il sortit son chaudron, dans lequel il avait arrangé amoureusement l'œuf entre quatre coussins, avec un ours en peluche dépassant d'un côté. Avec un gros sanglot, il annonça qu'il ne pouvait pas rester voir ça et partit en direction de Pré-Au-Lard pour aller se saouler au pub des Trois Balais.

Harry, Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent donc à attendre seuls aux côté du chaudron, un peu gêné par le mélodrame qu'en faisait Hagrid, fixant les ténèbres à la recherche d'une silhouette couronnée de cheveux roux.

Une rafale de vent souffla brusquement sur eux, manquant de leur arracher leurs capes. Avec un couinement surpris et inquiet, Harry s'accrocha à ses affaires tandis qu'un grand bruit claqua de façon répété à leurs oreilles.

Cela lui fit penser à deux grandes voiles de bateaux fouettées par le vent, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le ciel nocturne, il découvrit un gigantesque dragon qui stationnait près d'eux. Ses grands iris verts formaient deux points brillants qu'il eut l'impression stupide de sentir posé sur lui.

/ **Et pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ?** / Fit alors une grosse voix étrange qui semblait venir du fond d'un tunnel.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais Ron se précipitait déjà vers l'animal qui se posait délicatement à terre, presque plus grand que la moitié du terrain de Quidditch.

-Charlie ! Derianth ! Fit le rouquin et alors une forme sauta depuis le cou du dragon pour venir l'attraper et le soulever de terre.

-Ey ! Ron ! Ca fait un moment ! Tu as encore grandi comme une asperge !

-Raah tais-toi ! S'exclama Ron en gloussant.

Le dragon derrière émit un doux son de gorge, comme un ronronnement. Harry sentit la main d'Hermione se refermer sur sa manche. Elle ne semblait pas très rassurée.

Il fallait dire que le dragon pourrait presque les croquer d'un seul coup de mâchoire. Toutefois, Harry n'éprouvait aucune crainte, juste de l'admiration. Il avait même envie de s'approcher et de poser la main sur la peau du reptile, se demandant si ce serait dur et chaud. Malheureusement, la nuit lui cachait tous les détails de l'animal, jusqu'à sa couleur.

Il tourna alors son attention vers le jeune homme qui approchait.

Charlie devait avoir tout juste 18 ans mais il semblait bâti comme un homme de trente ans. Sa carrure solide était visible sous sa tenue de cuir qui moulait des muscles d'acier au niveau de ses bras et de ses jambes. Harry se sentait tout ridicule à côté avec son allure de moucheron en robe de sorcier.

Bien évidemment, il était roux, les cheveux coupés très courts et il avait des yeux doux et bienveillants, aussi bleus que ceux de son frère. A la lumière du flambeau qui se trouvait devant la cabane d'Hagrid il remarqua aussi les tâches de son qui s'étalaient au-dessus de son nez, lui donnant un air un peu espiègle. C'était un beau garçon, d'ailleurs il sentit Hermione pousser un petit soupir à son approche.

-Tu dois être Harry, fit Charlie en lui tendant la main et Harry la prit avec plaisir.

Il avait la poigne franche et la main chaude.

-Enchanté, répondit-il et Charlie le fixa un instant de trop, plissant les yeux avec un petit sourire, avant de se tourner vers Hermione qu'il salua à son tour.

Etonné, Harry regarda le sol, le cœur battant, bizarrement intimidé.

-Il est cool mon frère, pas vrai ? Lui demanda Ron avec fierté en le bousculant légèrement de l'épaule.

-Ouais. J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit aussi le frère de Percy !

-Ah oui, rien à voir !

Les deux garçons observèrent alors Charlie manœuvrer avec son dragon pour attacher le chaudron à une partie de son harnachement. Durant toute l'opération, les yeux de l'animal ne quittèrent pas Harry et Charlie marmonnait en le tapotant parfois tout en serrant des sangles.

-Il lui parle, expliqua Ron. Derianth parle à Charlie et il lui répond.

-Mais je n'entends rien…

-Evidemment, les dragons parlent par télépathie. Seul Charlie peut l'entendre.

/ **Mais parfois nous parlons à d'autres personnes.** /

Harry sursauta alors que la grosse voix retentissait à nouveau. Il fixa Ron mais ce dernier n'avait aucune réaction, alors il tourna à nouveau son regard sur le grand reptile qui cligna de l'œil paresseusement.

/ **Et rarement, certaines personnes peuvent nous entendre. Entendre tous les dragons. Tu le pourrais sans doute.** /

Le jeune sorcier resta immobile, l'esprit rempli de question. Etait-ce vraiment Derianth qui lui parlait ? Dans sa tête ? Etait-ce normal ? Est-ce que s'il en parlait à Ron ce dernier le regarderait lui aussi comme s'il venait de commettre un crime capital ?

/ **Mieux vaut ne pas en parler**./ Lui conseilla Derianth. / **Mais sache que tu as un don endormi. Tu ferais un bon chevalier dragon si tu te le permettais**./

-Nous devons y aller ! Annonça un peu sèchement Charlie et Derianth s'ébroua, sa longue queue bifide venant fouetter l'air.

Ron rejoignit alors son frère pour une dernière étreinte et Harry les contempla en silence, remarquant néanmoins le regard intense que lui jeta leur ainé avant d'attraper les liens de cuir et de grimper sur le cou de son dragon où se trouvait sa selle.

C'était plein d'incertitude et de perplexité qu'il fixa jusqu'au bout le dragon et son œuf qui s'éloignaient dans l'obscurité du ciel.

Quelques mois plus tard, il affrontait pour la première fois Voldemort et prenait le train pour rentrer chez les Dursley.

 **A suivre…**

Bon bon… Un petit début, j'en conviens, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour les intrigués, je vous retrouve mercredi prochain !

Chapitre suivant : Le cadeau de Charlie , on attaque la deuxième année !


	2. Le cadeau de Charlie

_Mot de l'auteur :_ _Bonjour bonjour ! Mercredi est le jour des dragons ! Je vous remercie pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette histoire ! On attaque la deuxième année de Harry (qui ne durera que deux chapitres) – j'espère que la contextualisation des actions ne vous pose pas trop de problème, je n'écrirais pas toujours ce qui est évident en explication, partant du fait que vous connaissez quand même l'histoire de Harry (si ce n'est des livres, au moins des films). De toute façon, à partir de la troisième année, ça change radicalement. Voila voila ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 2 : Le cadeau de Charlie**

Avec un froncement marqué de sourcils, Harry vit de nombreux visages se détourner brusquement à son arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Il commençait _presque_ à y être habitué depuis que Justin Finch-Fletchley avait été pétrifié, même si ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il espérait faire perdurer.

Il avait hâte de voir le coupable des agressions de Poudlard être démasqué.

Attaquant son petit déjeuner en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les commentaires de Hermione sur l'attitude immature de leurs camarades, il ne remarqua que bien après le reste de la salle le hibou qui volait dans leur direction, lourdement chargé.

Il tenait entre ses serres le nœud d'un tissu écarlate qui dissimulait un contenu vaguement ovoïde.

Ce ne fut que lorsque ce paquet atterrit au milieu de la table, renversant un pichet de jus de citrouille dans son assiette, qu'Harry leva les yeux.

Sur le linge se tenait épinglé la mention :

« Pour Ron Weasley – Ouvrir à l'abri des regards »

Le trio d'or se dévisagea avant de décider silencieusement de quitter la table avec ce si mystérieux fardeau.

Ils remontèrent en courant les escaliers et les couloirs jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, là où mijotait paisiblement le polynectar qu'ils fabriquaient illégalement pour interroger Drago Malefoy sur ses possibles activités d'héritier de Serpentard.

Conscient donc que personne ne viendrait les déranger ici, si ce n'était Mimi elle-même, Ron défit le nœud du tissu, libérant de son enveloppe un panier d'osier où reposaient quatre tout petits œufs tachetés sur un lit de mousse.

-C'est de Charlie, fit Ron qui avait sorti une lettre de l'amas de végétation.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione en prenant délicatement un des œufs dans sa main pour le tourner sous toutes ses coutures.

Harry en fit de même, découvrant que celui qu'il avait entre ses doigts était plus dur qu'il ne le pensait, et chaud.

La chaleur pulsait depuis l'intérieur comme le battement d'un cœur.

Ron émit un sifflement de surprise face à la lettre et leur jeta un regard éberlué :

-Ce sont des œufs de lézards de feu ! C'est super rare !

-C'est ces animaux qui ressemblent à des dragons miniatures ? Demanda Hermione qui avait sans doute lu ça dans un livre.

Ron hocha de la tête en caressant presque révérencieusement l'un des œufs restés dans le panier. Harry se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de reposer le sien même s'il appréciait de sentir sa chaleur au creux de sa paume.

-Ils valent une fortune en animalerie, expliqua Ron. Mais les chevaliers dragons savent où les trouver. Charlie en a un depuis quelques mois même si je n'ai pas encore eu le privilège de le voir… Quoiqu'il en soit, il nous en fait cadeau pour l'avoir aidé l'année dernière à récupérer l'œuf de dragon volé. Il y en a un pour chacun de nous… Et un pour Hagrid. En dédommagement.

-Vraiment ? On peut en avoir un ? Voulut s'assurer Harry en caressant machinalement le sien.

Hermione se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention :

-J'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard (donc elle avait bel et bien lu ça dans un livre) que les lézards de feu font partis des animaux acceptés à Poudlard. Donc j'imagine que rien ne nous en empêche…

Elle avait l'air positivement ravie de cette aubaine, comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau projet d'étude. En fait, elle avait eu la même expression lorsqu'elle leur avait proposé de brasser du polynectar…

-… Cependant je ne sais pas comment prendre soin d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils éclosent et pareil pour la suite. Il faut absolument que j'aille me renseigner à ce sujet à la bibliothèque.

-Charlie l'explique dans sa lettre, l'interrompit Ron en la retenant par le poignet et Hermione se rassit aussitôt, un air penaud sur le visage. Il pense que les œufs écloront dans deux ou trois jours si on les tient au chaud. Plus l'éclosion est proche, plus la coquille est dure et chaude. Le plus important c'est qu'au moment de l'éclosion, il faut rester près du lézard de feu et le nourrir jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de réclamer. C'est comme ça que se créé le lien.

-Le lien ? Tu veux dire comme l'Empreinte pour les dragons ? S'enquit Harry.

-C'est différent, répondit Ron. A ce que m'a dit Charlie dans ses précédentes lettres, n'importe qui peut « marquer » un lézard de feu. Il faut juste le nourrir. Ils ne font pas les difficiles, et puis, cela n'a rien à voir, ils ne sont pas aussi intelligents que les dragons – ne parlent pas par exemple- même s'ils sont apparemment assez utiles. Il volent, crachent des petites flammes et surtout peuvent comme les dragons transplaner sur de très grandes distances. Ils font des messagers bien plus rapides que les hiboux même s'ils ne peuvent pas porter de lourdes charges comme eux.

-C'est en effet très intéressant, approuva Hermione. Moi qui hésitai à m'acheter un hibou… Cela ne sera plus utile.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu au sujet de leurs futurs lézards de feu et se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'il valait mieux cacher l'existence des œufs aux autres. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver autrement. Ils commençaient à avoir de l'expérience avec les choses normalement anodines, qui finissent par tourner mal.

Puis Hermione ne put résister à l'envie d'aller chercher son livre sur les lézards de feu et Ron voulut livrer son œuf à Hagrid.

Harry se doutait que le demi géant serait extatique. Ce n'était peut-être pas le dragon dont il avait toujours rêvé, mais cela semblait un très bon compromis.

Toutefois il choisit de ne pas l'accompagner, partant plutôt profiter de son samedi matin dans son dortoir et pouvoir admirer tout à son aise l'œuf dans lequel grandissait son futur petit compagnon.

Il espérait qu'il s'entendrait bien avec Hedwige.

Et il était couché sur son lit, caressant doucement de la pulpe de l'index l'œuf qui reposait sur son coussin quand un hibou entra dans la chambre et se posa sur le perchoir vide de sa chouette.

Intrigué, Harry rangea l'œuf dans une petite boite d'acier remplie exprès de mousse et récupéra la lettre que le rapace tenait dans son bec. Il lui tendit en échange un des biscuits d'Hedwige avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Il fut un peu étonné de découvrir que c'était de Charlie, et uniquement adressé à lui.

« _Bonjour Harry,_

 _Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps de discuter avec toi la fois où nous nous sommes vus… Ou plutôt j'ai manqué à mes devoirs par amour filial et fraternel. Je sais que tu es très important pour mon frère et je sais que notre mère t'a pris en affection au premier coup d'œil, je ne voulais donc pas m'immiscer._

 _Mais Derianth a rattrapé mon erreur en te parlant de tes capacités et de ton potentiel de chevalier dragon._

 _Je sais que tout cela doit te paraitre flou, mais les Réserves cherchent des enfants comme toi. Elles en ont même terriblement besoin. De nos jours, les sorciers n'encouragent plus vraiment cette vocation et éloignent leurs enfants de toute tentation. Ron te l'a peut-être dit, mes parents ont beaucoup souffert de mon choix._

 _Néanmoins il serait injuste de te priver d'une possibilité pour préserver à nouveau ma famille d'un chagrin._

 _Il faut cependant que je t'avoue que la vie dans les Réserves n'a rien à voir avec celle que tu vis à Poudlard. Déjà, parce que les chevaliers dragons ont un but avant tout militaire. Comme tu as vécu dans le monde moldu jusqu'ici, tu comprendras sûrement si je te dis que c'est assez similaire à l'Armée. On a beaucoup de responsabilités et de devoirs, on doit obéir à ses supérieurs et on n'est pas vraiment libre de ses mouvements. Et de par l'Empreinte, c'est un choix à vie. A partir du moment où l'on marque un dragon, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière et vivre autrement._

 _A part si ton dragon meurt, mais crois-moi, tu ne veux pas vivre ça._

 _Sache cependant que je ne connais pas un seul chevalier dragon qui ait regretté ce choix. JE ne le regrette pas et si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans y réfléchir. Derianth est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. Rencontrer son dragon, Harry, c'est comme trouver son âme-sœur, comme découvrir que jusqu'ici on n'avait vécu qu'avec une seul part de nous et qu'on cherchait désespérément la manquante. Avec un dragon, on trouve quelqu'un qui sera toujours là pour soi, pour nous soutenir et pour nous aider. C'est un accord parfait._

 _Voler et se battre avec son dragon est la meilleure chose qui existe, particulièrement si on aime l'adrénaline, et j'ai cru comprendre au vu de tes exploits au Quidditch, que c'est ton cas._

 _Bien sûr, je ne te demande pas de prendre une décision maintenant. Mais si je vous ai offerts ces lézards de feu, c'est pour que tu vois un peu ce que cela fait._

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, les portes de ma Réserve te sont ouvertes. Si un jour tu décides de considérer cette possibilité, tu n'auras qu'à m'écrire et aussitôt, je viendrais te chercher._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Charlie Weasley, chevalier du bronze Derianth._ »

-D-

Les jours qui suivirent furent pénibles pour les trois gryffondors. Ils n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre l'éclosion de leurs œufs, vérifiaient quotidiennement leurs états, cherchant des fissures, et craignaient plus que tout de se retrouver pris au dépourvu pendant un cours.

Chacun d'eux se promenait avec la viande qu'ils réussissaient à dérober pendant les repas : tranches de lards et de bacon le matin, poulet ou poisson le midi et tranches de rôti froid le soir. C'était une sacré logistique pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect alors que toute l'Ecole était en pleine paranoïa à cause du Monstre de Serpentard.

Harry était vraiment pressé de voir tout ce petit monde partir pour les vacances de Noël.

Souvent, pour soulager un petit peu ses deux amis de sa réputation de pétrificateur diabolique, Harry s'isolait dans le dortoir. Cela ne le dérangeait pas autant que Ron et Hermione pouvaient le croire puisqu'il en profitait pour penser à la lettre de Charlie et à Derianth, son dragon.

Pour l'instant, il était incapable de s'imaginer quitter Poudlard. Il aurait l'impression de cracher sur la chance incroyable qui l'avait fait naitre sorcier… Et puis, c'était un cursus _normal_. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir continuer à accumuler les anomalies dans sa vie même s'il semblait incapable de se fondre dans la masse.

D'un autre côté, il y avait une part de lui qui avait follement envie de devenir chevalier dragon et qui se sentait flatté d'avoir été reconnu par l'un d'eux.

Mais une autre part de lui, l'anxieuse qui était toujours là pour lui rappeler que sa vie était une petite chose précaire, craignait de ne pas trouver de dragon qui veuille de lui, aussi doué et talentueux pouvait-il être.

Avec un profond soupir, il songea qu'il devrait vite se préparer pour le prochain cours qui commençait dans dix minutes, cours de Lockhart… Beuuuh… Il roula sur son lit pour se placer sur le ventre, observant son œuf qui gigotait sur son coussin…

Quoi ? Qui gigotait ?

Il se redressa brusquement et fixa l'œuf qui se balançait de droite à gauche. Se secouant brusquement, il arracha son sac au sol pour en sortir les morceaux de poulets qu'il avait piqué tout à l'heure.

Un craquement se fit entendre et une fissure se dessina sur l'un des flancs de l'œuf, rapidement suivit par un morceau qui tomba pour laisser place à un petit bec visqueux. Une bouche s'ouvrit et un trille plaintif en sortit.

Harry hésita alors à l'aider, mais comme ni Ron ni Hermione n'avaient parlé d'arracher le lézard de feu à sa coquille, il enfonça ses mains dans son couvre lit pour s'en empêcher.

Et l'animal réussit peu ou prou à s'extirper de sa gangue de calcaire. Il étira alors de longues ailes recouvertes d'un liquide gluant et une longue queue qui faisait pratiquement la taille du reste de son corps.

Et sans la compter, le lézard de feu était gros comme sa main et arborait une teinte chocolat ponctuée sur ses flancs de petites taches plus claires. Il ressemblait vraiment à un petit dragon. Sans piques, sans crêtes ou écailles, mais c'étaient des détails. La couleur de ses yeux roulait de la même manière que ceux de Derianth en un maelstrom de couleurs où le rouge dominait néanmoins.

Sa petite tête allongée se tourna alors vers Harry et après quelques secondes d'observation, il se mit à pépier lamentablement dans sa direction. Un pincement vint tirailler l'intérieur du garçon en réponse.

La faim.

Il réalisa presqu'aussitôt que ce n'était pas la sienne, mais celle du lézard. Il ne resta pas surpris longtemps et arracha des morceaux de poulet qu'il présenta à l'animal.

Ignorant tout ce qui l'entourait, Harry passa les vingt minutes suivantes à fourrer des morceaux de viande dans la gueule du petit dragon qui les avalait presque tout rond, ses yeux passant peu à peu de l'orangée à un profond vert bleuté de satisfaction.

Comment Harry le savait ? Simple : il le sentait.

C'était comme si le lézard de feu partageait ses émotions avec lui. Balayant en partie les émois parasites d'Harry.

S'étant largement restauré, le petit lézard grimpa sur le bras d'Harry et vint se lover à l'intérieur de sa manche dans le creux de son coude, sa longue queue s'entourant fermement à son bras. Il s'endormit alors presque aussitôt et Harry n'osa plus bouger.

Il dût contempler les restes de coquilles pour pouvoir réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il avait apparemment réussi à marquer le lézard de feu puisque ce dernier l'avait choisi pour perchoir.

Tout d'un coup, il n'eut qu'une envie : celle d'annoncer la grande nouvelle à Hermione et à Ron.

Puis presque en même temps, il réalisa qu'il était en train de sécher le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Il se sentit coupable deux secondes avant de décréter que louper un cours de Lockhart ne pouvait pas vraiment le pénaliser dans son avenir.

Il partit donc vers la salle, cherchant une autre excuse que « mon lézard de feu a décidé d'éclore » pour expliquer son retard.

Déboulant dans un croisement de deux couloirs, il tomba nez à nez avec Hermione et Ron qui venaient de deux endroits différents. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut le lézard de feu endormi sur l'épaule d'Hermione, sa queue enroulée autour de son cou.

Il était légèrement plus grand que celui d'Harry, avec une couleur entre le doré et le brun, légèrement cuivrée.

-Mon lézard de feu a éclos ! Annoncèrent-ils en même temps avant de se fixer avec étonnement, puis de rire doucement.

Ron montra alors la petite créature qui était roulée en boule dans sa main, la queue autour de son poignet. La sienne, en plus d'être la plus petite, était d'un puissant bleu foncé qui tournait presque au noir au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale.

-J'aimerais bien vous montrer le mien, mais il s'est planqué dans ma manche, fit Harry en désignant son bras droit.

-Toi aussi il s'est endormi dès qu'il a avalé un kilo de viande ? Demanda Ron avec affection, ses yeux ayant du mal à quitter sa petite beauté bleue.

Hermione était d'ailleurs dans le même état, un bras relevé pour flatter doucement le cuir de son petit dragon.

-Ils sont tellement merveilleux, gazouilla-t-elle. Je me demande si celui d'Hagrid a aussi éclos…

Ils abandonnèrent alors toute idée de suivre le cours déjà commencé et se rendirent à la cabane d'Hagrid tout en parlant avec enthousiasme de leurs nouveaux petits protégés.

Ces derniers étaient totalement inconscients de l'intérêt qu'on leur portait, profondément endormis et repus.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Hagrid, ils le trouvèrent dans le même état, berçant contre lui un lézard de feu semblable à celui d'Hermione.

-Ce sont des bronzes, expliqua Hagrid quand ils se furent installé autour de sa table. Comme chez les dragons, il y a différentes couleurs et sortes de lézards de feu. Les femelles sont toujours de couleur or ou vert, les bronzes, les bruns et les bleus sont quant à eux des mâles.

Harry conclut avec son aide et celle de Ron que le sien était un brun. Ils avaient donc tous eu des mâles.

Et Hagrid avait déjà décidé d'appeler le sien « Norbert ». Cela n'étonna pas vraiment Harry de la part d'un homme qui avait appelé un cerbère « Touffu ».

Ils restèrent sur place durant tout le cours de l'après-midi, attendant avec impatience le réveil de leurs lézards de feu. Cela arriva sur les coups de cinq heures, initié par celui d'Hermione.

Ce fut assez facile à comprendre puisque cette dernière changea brusquement d'expression. Et même Harry, sans comprendre, se retrouva à avoir faim.

-Il a encore faim, sauta sur ses pieds Hermione alors que l'animal ouvrait un œil orangé et reniflait de contrariété avant d'émettre un trille clairement quémandeur.

Hagrid ouvrit alors un baril et jeta une dépouille de furet au milieu de sa table.

Elle ne fut pas de trop, car la faim qu'éprouva bizarrement Harry sembla réveiller son propre lézard qui était dans le même état.

Et si Hermione et lui s'inquiétèrent de ne rien trouver pour couper en morceau le cadavre, cela se révéla inutile, car le bronze et le brun s'envolèrent jusqu'à la table et commencèrent à mettre en morceau l'animal.

C'était un spectacle assez dégoutant mais comme c'était leurs deux lézards, Harry et Hermione laissèrent passer avec un sentiment de tendre mansuétude.

Ils n'étaient plus du tout objectifs et en avaient à peine conscience.

Une fois restaurés, les deux petits commencèrent cependant à se chamailler et s'envolèrent brusquement avec de forts pépiements stridents de colère qui se mirent à envahir la cabane.

Ils réveillèrent alors Norbert et le bleu de Ron. Le maître comme le lézard semblèrent tous les deux paniqués et Hermione n'arrangea à rien en essayant d'attraper son bronze, sans succès.

Harry, quant à lui, resta interdit un moment, puis voulut que son lézard revienne à lui et se calme.

Il y pensa juste et son brun cessa aussitôt ses cris de menaces pour foncer jusqu'à lui et enfoncer rageusement ses petites serres dans son épaule, sa queue venant lui entourer possessivement le cou.

Harry pouvait sentir son agacement, mais il s'attela à le caresser et à le rassurer, ce qui sembla agir peu à peu sur l'animal. Ses yeux qui rougeoyaient devinrent verts et même le bronze de Hermione cessa ses cris d'orfraie pour patouner les cheveux de sa maîtresse au-dessus de sa tête.

-Hey, oh, tu ne vas pas t'installer là-haut ? Gémit celle-ci alors que le lézard de feu bleu et Norbert glissaient prudemment vers le reste du furet.

Le calme revint aussi brusquement qu'il avait été brisé, juste rompu par les mâchonnements des deux autres reptiles.

Le bronze d'Hermione n'avait pas renoncé à sa position en hauteur au grand désarroi de celle-ci.

-Je sens qu'il va falloir les dresser… Soupira t'elle.

Harry ne répondit rien et caressa le dessous du menton de son lézard. Ca ne lui apparaissait pas être une tâche si compliquée : il sentait déjà qu'il avait une certaine emprise sur son brun. Il se demandait même s'il ne pourrait pas se faire obéir des trois autres lézards.

*Et d'un dragon ?*

Non, il ne fallait pas rêver. Le fait qu'il entende Derianth ne signifiait rien. C'était Charlie qui avait l'entier contrôle de sa bête.

Avec leur attention tourné sur les reptiles, le temps passa vite et soudain il fit nuit et ce fut l'heure de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour le dîner… Et probablement expliquer leurs absences en cours.

-On devrait laisser nos lézards de feu chez Hagrid… Lança alors Hermione. Je veux dire… On ne nous autorisera certainement pas à les avoir avec nous pour les repas et les cours…

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, peu ravis de l'idée même s'ils comprenaient le bon sens là-dessous.

Il fut cependant difficile de décrocher les petits dragons de leurs cous ou bras. Bien que tout juste nés, ils avaient une sacré force dans leur queue.

Le brun d'Harry lui envoya des pensées d'interrogations inquiètes alors qu'il s'efforçait de le faire tenir sur la table.

-S'il te plait, restes ici, je reviendrais te chercher, promis, lui assura t'il en le caressant sous le menton, essayant de lui faire parvenir tout son amour.

Le bleu de Ron se mit à roucouler d'inquiétude en tournant sur lui-même et le bronze d'Hermione semblait indépétrable, admonestant carrément sa maitresse depuis les airs. Ils réussirent cependant à refermer la porte derrière eux, le cœur chagrin mais leurs lézards en sécurité.

Sous la protection d'Hagrid et Norbert, ils commencèrent alors à remonter la colline en réalisant qu'ils allaient très certainement se faire hurler dessus. Avec l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets et leur « disparition », le personnel de Poudlard avait sûrement craint le pire…

Cette inquiétude ne dura que les premiers mètres puisque, soudain, leurs trois lézards de feu volaient à leurs côtés en pépiant d'indignation.

-Mais ?! S'étrangla Hermione. Ils étaient pourtant enfermés !

-Oh Merlin… Gémit Ron en se tapant le front de la main. J'avais oublié que comme les dragons ils peuvent transplaner… Il faut se faire une raison, ils vont rester avec nous…

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le brun vint atterrir sur l'épaule de Harry et se faufila lestement à l'intérieur de son col pour se lover dans sa chemise avec un grognement irrité. Sa petite langue fourchue vint lui chatouiller le ventre au passage.

*Moineau…* Pensa t'il alors comme prénom pour la créature en songeant à sa langue sifflante, puis à la façon dont ses vocalises rappelaient le langage des oiseaux.

Et c'était une petite chose brune, pour l'instant de la grosseur d'un moineau.

Heureux d'avoir retrouvés leurs compagnons, mais tout de même inquiets, ils reprirent la route vers le château. Malgré qu'ils soient autorisés à Poudlard, ils craignaient la réaction des professeurs et des autres élèves.

Ils eurent raison, d'une certaine façon.

A suivre…

 _Les lézards de feu font partis du bestiaire de la Ballade de Pern, mais je pense qu'ils intéresseraient beaucoup notre très cher Norbert Dragonneau (aaah pressée du deuxième film !). Le principe des « couleurs » de dragons aussi – mais j'expliquerais le pourquoi du comment ensuite. Qui vote pour que Rogue se fasse cramer les cheveux par l'un des lézards ? Haha, non je rigole, pauvre de lui, je vais pas trop le torturer dans cette histoire (mais ça règlerait son problème de cheveux gras… *sifflote d'un air innocent*) .  
Prochain chapitre : __Le rêve d'un garçon_ _, ou l'apparition peut être attendue d'un petit blond… A mercredi prochain !_


	3. Le rêve d'un garçon

_Mot de l'auteur :_ _Hey hey les lecteurs ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez d'un beau temps d'été, comme c'est le cas chez moi ! Vous en avez rien à faire, mais vivement que j'ai fini d'aménager mon jardin pour pouvoir écrire dehors, à l'ombre d'un parasol… Aaah j'adore l'été. Mais trêve de racontage de vie, voici la fin de la deuxième année d'Harry !_

 **Chapitre 3 : Le rêve d'un garçon**

Le soir même de l'éclosion de leurs lézards de feu, Hagrid, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, observant les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue les vilipender, chacun à leurs façons.

Leur professeur de Métamorphose était toute pleine d'inquiétude indignée quand Rogue leur jetait leurs comportements soit disant irresponsables à la figure en ignorant les quatre petits dragons qui lui grognaient dessus en battant vivement des ailes.

Le bronze d'Hermione lança finalement un petit jet de flamme qui obligea le sinistre maitre des potions à reculer de plusieurs mètres.

Les trois petits étaient tout pleins de sentiments protecteurs pour leurs humains.

Dumbledore était resté tout ce temps silencieux, une étincelle amusée dans les yeux alors qu'il observait leurs petits guerriers.

-Des lézards de feu, lança-t-il finalement avec émerveillement, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas vu !

Il gloussa devant l'air offusqué de Rogue qui s'écarta en continuant de tous les fusiller du regard comme si ça pouvait le débarrasser de leurs présences à tous.

-Oui, oui, je sais Severus. Ils se sont montrés oublieux de leurs devoirs et pour les enfants, ne se sont pas rendus à leur cours… Mais il est des circonstances exceptionnelles, fit-il en se levant de sa chaise, où l'on peut comprendre ces choix. De toute évidence, ils auraient surtout perturbé leur cours et dérangés leurs condisciples…

Harry sourit légèrement en observant l'expression dégouté de Rogue. Notant son soudain amusement, Moineau se calma et vint se poser sur son épaule, attentif.

-…Néanmoins, continua Dumbledore en les regardant tous les trois avec attention, vous auriez dû prévenir un de vos professeurs avant de sortir du Château. Avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment…

Il se tut, l'air soudain fatigué et se tourna vers Fumseck qui avait légèrement grandi depuis sa mort et sa renaissance. Le jeune phénix semblait tout aussi intéressé que son Maître par les lézards de feu.

Voyant que le vieil homme était perdu dans ses pensées, McGonagall se racla la gorge et se posta devant eux :

-Je ne pense pas que vous mettre en retenue serait une bonne idée avec ces élèves pétrifiés, ainsi je me contenterais de vous assigner à votre salle Commune jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

-Quoi ?! Gémirent Harry et Ron devant cette restriction de leurs mouvements.

Hermione, blanche, demanda :

-Mais je vais quand même pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque ?

Elle avait une tonne de recherche à faire sur son nouveau compagnon !

-Nous verrons cela ! Fit la sorcière, toujours pas remise de sa frayeur. Et pas de discussions. A part pour aller en cours et manger, je ne veux plus vous voir trainer dans les couloirs !

-D-

Cette nouvelle leur donna un coup au moral. Comment pourraient-ils utiliser le polynectar s'ils étaient privés de sortie ?

-On rusera, répliqua Harry en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour pouvoir profiter de la fin du repas. On s'éclipsera avec ma cape d'invisibilité.

-Ok, Harry, fit Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais d'eux ?

Elle désigna son bronze qui était de nouveau planté sur sa tête, dans son amas de cheveux.

-Personne ne voudra croire que nous sommes des serpentards s'ils nous suivent à la trace comme ils le font… Approuva Ron.

Harry fronça des sourcils et décida de rejeter cette objection, déterminé :

-JE trouverais un moyen de les garder au dortoir. Ils seront en plus une couverture parfaite.

Oui, tout se mettait en place dans son esprit, et il se faisait fort d'apprendre à se faire obéir des trois petits lézards d'ici que la potion soit prête.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait plus fort avec Moineau à ses côtés.

Approchant des portes de la Grande Salle, il n'hésita même pas, totalement oublieux de la façon dont ses condisciples le traitait en paria. Il entendit néanmoins la voix de Drago Malefoy qui semblait se trouver aux environs directs de l'embrasure :

-Vous allez voir ça, ils vont recevoir la punition du siècle… A moins qu'ils ne soient finalement expulsés… Faisait sa voix trainante aux intonations de joie cruelle.

Harry esquissa un petit sourire moqueur avant de demander à son lézard de feu de se montrer royal. Moineau trilla avec défi et s'envola de son épaule pour montrer l'envergure de ses ailes.

Et c'est avec un dragon miniature volant au-dessus de lui qu'Harry fit son entrée, la tête haute, suivis de Hermione et de Ron qui étaient un peu moins assurés face aux expressions surprises et impressionnées qui s'affichaient sur le visage des autres élèves.

Harry se permit un petit coup d'œil sur Malefoy et sa brusque joie fit cabrioler Moineau.

Oh la tête de dégouté que se payait le serpentard ! C'était tout simplement épique !

Il apprécia aussi les expressions dépitées de Crabbe et de Goyle, mais n'en fit pas étalage, souhaitant rester digne alors qu'il s'asseyait à sa place habituelle à la table des Gryffondors.

« Bizarrement », les trous qui s'étaient formés de chaque côté de lui quand il mangeait se comblèrent brusquement de gryffondors oublieux de sa nature de pétrificateur malfaisant.

-J'hallucine ! Lança pour hostilité Fred en détaillant les trois lézards pour finalement s'arrêter sur Ron : c'est… ?

-Oui, fit celui-ci sans cacher sa fierté. C'est Charlie qui nous les a offerts !

Pour une fois qu'il avait quelque chose de bien à lui et que ses frères n'avaient pas possédé avant, il rayonnait.

-Pourquoi il vous en a donné à vous et pas à nous ?! Geignit George avec indignation.

-Tu rigoles ? Il aurait trop peur de ce que vous pourriez en faire ! Répliqua leur petit frère avec un petit gloussement ironique.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent avant de, bons joueurs, acquiescer.

-C'est vrai…

-…Ces petites bestioles ont un sacré potentiel…

-…Tu nous la prêterais ?

Par sécurité Ron attrapa son bleu et le mit hors de portée du reste de sa fratrie.

-Ca va pas ? Je ne vous laisserais pas approcher Thot !

Harry sourit en entendant le nom que lui avait donné Ron. Il se tourna alors vers Ginny Weasley, craignant sa réaction, mais la première année était à plusieurs places d'eux, l'air ailleurs, mangeant d'une main, l'autre fermement appuyée sur un espèce de petit carnet.

Il aurait pourtant cru que la jeune fille serait admirative des lézards, elle qui aimait tant les animaux et qui avait pleuré en apprenant la pétrification de Miss Teigne (elle était bien la seule à l'avoir fait, du reste…).

Haussant des épaules, il revint sur les frères Weasley, constatant que Percy était lui aussi entré dans le débat et cachait difficilement sa propre jalousie.

Harry profita pleinement du repas, appréciant que l'attention soit sur Moineau plutôt que sur lui. Ses camarades venaient enfin lui parler à nouveau, même si c'était pour demander à toucher son compagnon, qui, au grand dam de tous ceux qui s'y essayèrent, préférait disparaitre et réapparaitre quelques mètres plus haut.

Pendant un moment, ce fut comme si la chambre des Secrets n'avait jamais existée.

-D-

Les vacances de Noël troublèrent la routine qui s'était établie depuis la naissance des quatre lézards de feu.

Au début, Moineau, Thot et Hector avaient provoqué quelques petits problèmes.

Parce qu'ils étaient encore jeunes, ils semblaient passer tout leur temps à réclamer de la nourriture et à dormir. Presque toutes les quatre heures, les trois sorciers devaient donc les nourrir, peu importe ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire : étudier en cours, dormir ou se doucher… Les petits ventres sur pattes savaient se montrer très persuasifs.

En conséquence, ils avaient presque doublés de volume et leur peau avait commencé à se parcheminer comme une mue de serpents. Charlie leur avait envoyé une huile à appliquer sur leur cuir tous les jours après un brossage de peaux mortes. Cet instant toilette était vivement apprécié des plus si petits reptiles qui se vautraient entre leurs mains avec délice.

Les plus impressionnants restaient Norbert et Hector, les deux bronzes. Ils avaient désormais presque la taille d'un jeune chat. Moineau faisait quant à lui deux mains de longueur, toujours sans compter la queue, et Thot, le bleu, était plus petit de quelques centimètres.

Non comptant la taille, il y avait le caractère. Le bleu de Ron obéissait sans difficulté à son Maître, à Harry et aux autres lézards, même si parfois il lui arrivait de faire des choses stupides, comme s'il n'avait pas très bien réfléchi avant de se lancer, ce qui les faisaient tous éclater de rire… Mais les deux bronzes étaient bien plus difficiles à manœuvrer. Harry comprit au cours des jours qui suivirent qu'il y avait une hiérarchie chez les lézards et que par leurs métabolismes, les bronzes étaient des sortes de guerriers commandants, plus forts, plus intelligents, suivi ensuite des bruns, puis des bleus et des vertes.

« Bête comme une verte » semblait être une insulte fréquente chez les chevaliers dragons, même si Harry trouvait ça un peu méchant pour les maîtres de ces dragonnes.

Les femelles or étaient, elles, appelée les « Reines » et ce n'était pas pour rien. Hagrid lui avaient dit qu'elles étaient encore plus grosses que les bronzes.

Hermione avait bien du mal à contrôler son Hector qui pouvait surgir brutalement au-dessus d'un professeur en cours et le haranguer pour une raison ou une autre. Le lézard détestait particulièrement Rogue et lui criait dessus dès qu'il ignorait la main levée de Hermione.

Forcément, Gryffondor eut son record de pertes de points dura nt le mois de novembre…

Moineau ne posait des soucis que lorsqu'il décidait de passer outre les ordres d'Hector. Le bronze l'attaquait alors et le petit lézard brun répliquait, refusant de s'aplatir. Harry avait quelques difficultés à comprendre la raison de cette rébellion, mais il arrivait généralement à faire cesser la bagarre en leur impulsant l'ordre de se calmer.

Il s'entrainait souvent à donner des ordres aux lézards afin d'être certain de les contrôler pour le jour où ils utiliseraient le polynectar… Jour qui approchait à grande vitesse.

Ce fut comme cela que le premier jour des vacances, il assista à une scène surprenante.

Il s'était éloigné de la salle commune sous sa cape d'invisibilité afin de s'assurer que Moineau obéirait à son ordre de rester dans le dortoir. Et comme McGonagall n'avait toujours pas levé sa punition, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se déplacer en catimini.

Invisible, il put donc surprendre Lucius Malefoy et son fils qui se tenaient dans la galerie de la Cour de Métamorphose.

-J'ai dit NON, Drago ! Cracha l'homme en élevant la voix, apparemment très contrarié par son fils.

Le petit serpentard n'était guère mieux, la colère et l'injustice s'affichant visiblement sur ses traits.

-Mais tu voudrais quoi ? Que _eux_ ils se pavanent avec leurs lézards de feu et que moi…

-Ça suffit ! Tu n'auras pas de lézard de feu ! Et j'aimerais que tu cesses immédiatement toutes tes sottises au sujet des dragons !

Le blondinet baissa la tête en évitant son regard, coupable. Son père émit une sorte de reniflement moqueur avant de continuer :

-Tu crois que je ne le savais pas ?! Par Salazar, quelle place penses-tu que possèdent les… (Il cracha le mot suivant comme s'il devait le vomir) « chevaliers dragons » ?

Drago marmonna une réponse et Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsque l'homme fusa sur le garçon pour lui asséner une gifle violente. Le petit blond vacilla légèrement sur le coup, mais n'émit aucun cri de douleur, si ce n'était un gémissement étranglé.

-Aucune ! Accepta-t-il alors de répondre de façon intelligible.

Lucius rajusta ses gants en le fixant avec colère.

-Exactement. Aucune. Alors plutôt que de perdre ton temps à admirer de stupides reptiles ailés, tu ferais mieux de t'entrainer avec ton balai. Ton match contre Gryffondor était une vraie honte. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre à nouveau la face à cause de tes enfantillages.

-Oui Père…

Harry observa l'homme partir à grands pas, toujours un peu choqué de ce dont il venait d'être le spectateur. Soudain, il entendit une petite plainte près de son oreille et sursauta, constatant avec horreur que Moineau était là, ayant sûrement senti son désarroi.

Il se retourna alors vers le serpentard et jura entre ses dents en se rendant compte qu'il avait lui aussi aperçu le lézard de feu.

Et là où était Moineau… Harry se trouvait forcement.

Une véritable lueur de haine passa dans les yeux gris alors qu'Harry s'enfuyait en toute hâte, vraiment pas fier de lui. Et inquiet aussi, parce qu'il savait que Malefoy le lui ferait forcement payer…

-D-

Le polynectar fut prêt pour le jour de Noël. Harry réussit à intimer l'ordre aux trois lézards de feu de rester dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, se barricadant lui-même contre tout sentiment qui pourrait encourager Moineau à désobéir.

Il ricana légèrement en observant son reflet dans le miroir, légèrement désorienté de trouver Gregory Goyle à sa place. Il se demandait comment réagirait son petit compagnon s'il le découvrait sous cette apparence.

-Tu es sûre ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Ron sous son apparence de Vincent Crabbe à une Hermione qui refusait de sortir des toilettes.

-Oui, allez-y ! Ne faites pas attention à moi !

Légèrement soucieux pour leur amie qui aurait dû arborer les traits de Milicent Bulstrode, les deux garçons prirent la direction de ce qu'ils supposaient être l'entrée de la Maison de Serpentard.

Un coup de chance les fit croiser le chemin de Malefoy justement, même si le cœur d'Harry tressaillit un peu en l'apercevant. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'altercation entre Lucius et son fils.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait cru que Malefoy était un enfant pourri gâté, parce que contrairement à Dudley, qui, lui, en était un, le serpentard avait de la discipline. Mais de là à imaginer une telle violence… Aussi physique que verbale… Harry restait secoué d'avoir été le témoin d'un évènement aussi privé dans la vie de son rival.

Et il y avait cette surprenante découverte, celle qu'il était apparemment lui aussi très intéressé par les chevaliers dragons. Ça ne collait pas vraiment avec son image ou même avec la possibilité qu'il soit l'héritier de Serpentard.

Harry ne savait plus trop bien sur quel pied danser avec le blond et s'avouait sans honte qu'il évitait de le regarder pendant les repas.

Alors là, même sous le déguisement de Goyle, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de le « tromper » une fois de plus.

C'est donc dans un silence qui collait bien à la personnalité de Goyle qu'il suivit Malefoy jusqu'à l'intérieur de la salle commune des serpents. Le blond fit asseoir Harry et Ron sur un canapé en cuir avant de partir chercher ce qu'il voulait leur montrer. Ron jeta alors un petit coup d'œil à Harry en faisant la grimace, puis essaya de se mettre à l'aise, comme s'il était vraiment ce gros gorille sans cervelle que pouvait être Crabbe.

Il eut cependant plus de mal à garder contenance quand Malefoy leur mit dans les mains un article de la Gazette concernant Arthur Weasley et sa voiture volante que Ron et Harry avaient malencontreusement exhibés au début de l'année.

Le brun fit cependant l'effort de cracher un rire de circonstance, espérant cacher le manque d'enthousiasme de Crabbe/Ron. Il écouta ensuite le blond râler sur tous les gens qui ne trouvaient pas grâce à ses yeux. Quand le sujet en vint à lui, Harry Potter, il se sentit fondre d'horreur mentalement quand les yeux de son vis-à-vis devinrent aussi acérés que des lames de poignards.

Il lui semblait que c'était bien pire que la façon dont il pensait à lui avant. Il y avait de la colère dans son visage, oui, mais pas cette haine violente qui débordait à chacune de ses paroles.

Si auparavant Malefoy ne l'avait jamais vraiment effrayé, il sentait que les choses avaient changés. Que d'avoir surpris cette stupide gifle humiliante l'avait élevé au rang d'ennemi plutôt que de rival.

Il lui faudrait faire plus que jamais attention à ses arrières.

Non pas qu'un Monstre flippant était déjà suffisant pour ça.

Quand le blond aborda finalement le sujet de l'héritier de Serpentard, Harry rebondit aussitôt dessus :

-Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée de qui est derrière tout ça ?

Hélas, tout ce que le serpentard put leur révéler, c'était ce que lui avait dit son père. Et voyant que le polynectar commençait à ne plus faire effet, les deux garçons se contentèrent de ces quelques indices avant de se précipiter hors de la Maison des serpentards.

En revenant en toute hâte dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir une Hermione toute poilue qui tentait de calmer un Hector fortement perturbé.

Harry ne saurait dire si c'était les oreilles de chat, la queue ou l'absence de son habituelle chevelure touffue où se poser qui agaçait autant le lézard…

Ils eurent le plus grand mal à expliquer à l'infirmière ce qu'il était arrivé et COMMENT ça avait pu arriver.

Et quand cela arriva à ses oreilles, McGonagall fut encore plus furieuse contre eux, ce qu'il ne croyait pourtant pas possible.

-D-

Les cours reprirent en janvier et Harry eut une nouvelle énigme sur laquelle se pencher : l'étrange journal intime de Jedusor. Ainsi, entre lui, l'absence de nouvelles agressions et la stupide fête de la St Valentin organisée par le professeur Lockhart, Harry oublia une partie de ses inquiétudes quant à Malefoy et l'Héritier de Serpentard.

Moineau avait pratiquement mutilé le nain de la St Valentin que lui avait envoyé Ginny Weasley (il la retenait sur ce coup…) et il éprouva bien évidemment un choc quand la vérité sur le journal fut révélée et que Jedusor lui apprit la culpabilité d'Hagrid dans l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets, cinquante ans auparavant.

Il fut quand même surpris de réaliser un jour du mois de Mars qu'il n'avait plus vu ou _subit_ Dobby depuis l'affaire du cognard fou. Légèrement inquiet, il se demanda si un nouveau coup fourré de l'elfe de maison n'allait pas lui tomber brutalement dessus.

Moineau roucoula doucement contre son cou pour le rassurer, sentant son humeur spéculative.

Rentrant dans la salle commune « _tout de suite après les cours_ » comme le leur avait hurlé McGonagall, il s'étira et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil le temps de se décider à en sortir pour aller s'étaler sur son lit, où il serait bien plus confortable.

Hermione et Ron, tous deux à la bibliothèque, ne devaient d'ailleurs pas tarder à le rejoindre. Il interrogea mentalement Hector, par simple jeu, et le lézard bronze lui fit transmettre l'image de Hermione en train de plier ses affaires dans son sac.

Il sourit en réponse.

Harry avait de plus en plus de facilité avec les lézards. Cela ennuyait un peu Hermione qui ne comprenait pas comment il faisait, d'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait vraiment pas à le lui expliquer. C'était presque… Inné pour lui.

Il pouvait sentir les subtiles différences entre les trois lézards et plus il connaissait l'animal, plus il arrivait à affiner sa maîtrise. Qu'il soit ou non lié à lui.

Evidemment, il n'attendait pas la même chose d'Hector et de Thot. Le petit bleu, aussi adorable et amusant était-il, avait beaucoup de mal avec les ordres compliqués comme transmettre des images. Si Harry se focalisait sur lui, le bleu apparaissait sans attendre qu'il lui ait fait comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Ron s'en moquait parce qu'il était bon pour porter des lettres et que c'était ce qui lui importait le plus.

A vrai dire, en aurait-il été incapable que Ron l'aurait aimé tout autant. Ils étaient tous les trois gaga de leurs lézards respectifs comme s'il s'agissait de leur propre progéniture.

D'ailleurs, apercevant le petit bol de viande que les elfes de maison laissaient à la disposition des lézards de feu, Harry s'étonna que Moineau ne soit pas déjà dessus, à s'empiffrer.

Mais non, le petit lézard était actuellement occupé à bronzer dans le rayon de soleil qui se jetait sur le dossier du fauteuil, sa queue se balançant d'un rythme régulier, son extrémité fendue tressaillant légèrement de bonheur quand elle frôlait les cheveux de Harry.

Charlie avait prédit que leur appétit se calmerait au fur et à mesure de leur croissance. Et en effet, Thot et Moineau se montraient plus mesurés, au contraire de Norbert et Hector qui semblaient encore manger leur poids en viande.

Heureusement que ces animaux étaient très propres, transplanant pour faire leurs besoins, sinon on aurait retrouvé de la crotte de dragon dans toute la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Trouvant finalement la force nécessaire, Harry s'extirpa du gouffre de coussin qui l'avait englouti et attrapa son sac pour monter dans son dortoir. De là, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans le couvre lit et décida de rester immobile jusqu'à l'heure d'entrainement de Quidditch.

Il sentit plus qu'entendit Moineau transplaner au-dessus de lui et le petit brun venir jouer à tirer sur ses cheveux. Hedwige qui se trouvait sur son perchoir hulula de façon sévère sur le petit dragon qui, respectueux de la chouette, abandonna son activité pour se poser à ses côtés.

Harry releva alors la tête pour les observer tous les deux. La chouette avait la tête enfoncée fièrement dans son plumage, les yeux fixés sur le reptile qui tentait d'imiter sa posture. Ils étaient trop mignons.

Il laissa les minutes s'égrener doucement, attentif aux quelques gouttes qu'il entendait claquer contre les vitres et qu'il espérait éphémères.

Quand tout à coup il y eut un froid glaçant, ainsi que du bruit dans la salle commune.

Moineau disparut aussitôt et Harry tenta de faire de même, de façon bien plus pataude en manquant de se casser la figure au sol.

Il dévala les escaliers des dortoirs pour finalement trouver un cercle de personnes autour de la cheminée, ainsi que trois lézards qui volaient nerveusement en émettant des pépiements affolés. Ecartant d'un mouvement Parvati, il tomba sur le spectacle d'Hermione qui sanglotait bruyamment, soutenue par Ron qui la tenait fermement aux épaules, les yeux humides.

Dans les mains de la jeune fille se trouvait le corps mou et immobile de Hector, les yeux blancs et la gueule ouverte à la langue fourchue pendante où était accrochée une substance mousseuse.

Les lézards présents se turent brusquement, puis une plainte sinistre s'échappa de leurs gorges, si puissante qu'elle devait s'entendre au-delà de la salle commune. Peut-être même dans tout le château.

Hector était mort.

Harry se sentit aussi froid que la pierre et laissa son regard tomber sur l'écuelle de viande toute proche, désormais à moitié vide. Un nouveau frisson d'horreur le secoua quand il réalisa que ça aurait très bien pu être Moineau.

Car conformément à son intuition, il fut prouvé peu après que la viande avait été empoisonnée.

Les elfes de maisons furent interrogés, mais aucun ne put donner le nom du responsable. Harry, en son fort intérieur, l'identifia rapidement.

Malefoy n'avait pas souri comme ça depuis au moins quatre mois.

Harry n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de lui cracher toute sa répugnance à son égard et à son acte dénotant toute sa vilénie, d'abord parce que ni lui ni Ron n'arrivaient à laisser Hermione, inconsolable, puis parce que tout s'enchaina avec rapidité lorsqu'elle fut, malgré leurs bons soins, pétrifiée à son tour.

Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si Hector avait été en vie, ne cessait de penser Harry quand il se trouvait à son chevet dans l'infirmerie ou lorsque les professeurs les amenaient à présent d'un cours à l'autre en jouant les vigiles attentifs.

Aucun moyen de leur échapper. Aucun moyen d'aller écraser le nez de Malefoy sous son poing.

Il y eut ensuite l'emprisonnement de ce pauvre Hagrid qui, heureusement, même à Azkaban, ne pouvait être séparé de Norbert. Harry pria de tout son cœur pour que le lézard de feu rende la vie du demi-géant moins douloureuse.

Ron se montra moins clément dans ses pensées lorsque, par miracle, ils revinrent vivant de l'antre d'Aragog et pria pour que le gardien des clefs vive un martyr.

Quant à la suite des évènements, Harry ne savait pas s'il s'en serait sorti vivant sans l'aide de Moineau contre le Basilic. C'était uniquement grâce à lui, et à l'épée de Gryffondor, qu'il avait pu vaincre le Monstre qui se terrait dans la Chambre des Secrets.

L'année se termina donc sur une légère note d'optimisme lorsque Hagrid fut relaxé et blanchi de ses crimes, et que les pétrifiés furent ramenés à leur état originel.

Le dernier soir, Harry mangea comme d'habitude avec ses amis, riant, plaisantant et discutant de ce qui pourrait leur arriver l'année suivante.

Il ne savait pas alors que c'était la dernière fois qu'il dormait à Poudlard.

 **FIN DE LA PARTIE I**

… _Aaah Drago, mon insupportable petite peste blonde. Je n'aimerai pas le vivre, mais j'aime l'écrire ! Bon, après, rassurez-vous, il n'a que 12 ans, il va s'améliorer. Après de là à dire qu'il deviendra quelqu'un de gentil… Merlin, non ! Un Drago qui se respecte doit garder une part de cruauté et d'égoïsme (enfin, c'est ma vision personnelle des choses). Et sinon, oui, je fais des parties super courtes ! Et vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, on va changer de cadre pour la suite. On laisse l'école pour se rapprocher des dragons !  
Chapitre suivant : __La décision de Harry_ _, le retour de Charlie et Derianth ! Pour ceux qui seront fidèles au rendez-vous, je vous dis à mercredi prochain !_


	4. La décision de Harry

_Mot de l'auteur_ _: Bon mercredi les amis ! Comme prévu, on attaque la partie 2 - qui, si je ne me trompe pas, fait 4 chapitres. Dans cette partie, j'introduis un certain nombre de nouveaux personnages (bein oui faut bien je la peuple cette réserve !), j'espère vraiment que je ne vous paumerais pas (mais il y aura un rappel de qui est qui au début de tous les chapitres). Voila voila, j'espère que vous apprécierai ce chapitre ! _

**Partie II : Le Candidat**

 **Chapitre 4 : La décision de Harry**

Il ne pouvait PAS ne pas y aller.

C'était ce qu'il se répétait alors qu'il s'efforçait d'avaler le contenu de son assiette sans écouter ce qui sortait de la bouche de sa « tante » Marge.

Cela devait le faire paraitre complétement idiot puisque la femme s'acharnait à lui extirper des réponses et qu'il se contentait de répondre au hasard avec un sourire stupide.

Tout ça pour que l'Oncle Vernon accepte de signer sa foutue lettre d'autorisation pour les visites à Pré-Au-Lard.

Mais il ne pouvait PAS ne pas y aller. Ces visites, c'était le grand moment qu'attendaient tous les élèves durant leur année scolaire et il mourrait plutôt que de voir Ron et Hermione y aller sans lui.

Grinçant des dents, il tâcha de retenir en lui la colère qu'il éprouvait envers le sort qui l'obligeait à devoir rester chez ces gens qui le détestait et qu'il détestait tout autant. Chaque fin d'année à Poudlard était un déchirement, et pour une raison curieuse ET injuste, alors que les parents de Ron étaient plus que prêt à l'accueillir durant tout l'été, afin que leurs enfants n'aient pas à devoir libérer Harry d'une chambre avec des barreaux une nouvelle fois, Dumbledore s'y était opposé.

Et Molly n'avait pas renouvelé son invitation.

Et ils avaient brusquement gagné une grosse somme d'argent leur permettant de partir en Egypte voir leur fils ainé, Bill.

Harry y voyait là un coup fourré contre lui, et même s'il était heureux pour les Weasley, sa situation à lui était toujours aussi misérable.

Et elle pourrait le devenir bien plus si on lui refusait Pré-Au-Lard.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, il faisait rouler derrière lui sa malle de Poudlard au milieu des rues enténébrées de Privet Drive, faisant la sourde oreille aux cris qu'émettait la tante Marge qui flottait dans le ciel comme le plus vilain des cerfs-volants.

Moineau était lové dans son cou, ayant aussitôt rejoint son Maître quand il avait senti son état bouleversé, et ce, malgré son interdiction de paraitre au repas (Il allait sans dire que les Dursley avaient tout sauf apprécié ce nouvel animal de compagnie…). Depuis il émettait des roucoulements tantôt rassurant, tantôt angoissés, cherchant à les apaiser tous les deux.

Harry était reconnaissant qu'il soit là. Sans lui, il se serait senti horriblement seul et vulnérable, à la rue et sans endroit où se rendre.

Agacé, il s'arrêta finalement près du parc-à-jeux et s'assit sur sa malle pour réfléchir, la cage vide d'Hedwige à ses pieds.

Les Weasley n'étant pas encore rentrés, Harry ne pouvait qu'écrire à sa meilleure amie, Hermione. Mais il n'était pas certain de ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour lui. Ses parents à elle ne lui avaient jamais proposé de l'inviter…

-Et puis j'en ai marre de faire les mendiants de famille… Marmonna-t-il à Moineau en sortant la photo de ses parents de la poche de son manteau.

Il caressa légèrement le visage souriant de ses parents qui lui faisaient signe de la main avant de s'enlacer amoureusement. Harry renifla fortement pour retenir une attaque de mélancolie soudaine.

Une autre alternative était d'écrire à Dumbledore, mais il était presque certain que ce dernier le ramènerait chez les Dursley.

Plus jamais.

Personne ne devrait avoir à se laisser trainer dans la boue, ainsi que ses parents, juste pour avoir un peu de tranquillité. Les mots de Marge lui revenant, sur son père « alcoolique » et sa mère possédant une « tare », il se sentit grogner en accord avec Moineau.

Le problème, c'était que Poudlard ne l'accueillait que pour l'année scolaire… Et qu'il n'était pas certain d'y être vraiment le bienvenu.

Il adorait le château et ses amis, certains professeurs aussi, mais ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière l'avait légèrement refroidi : Pratiquement toute l'école l'avait ostracisé juste parce qu'il avait parlé à un serpent.

C'était alors qu'il avait réalisé tous les aprioris qui gangrenaient son nouvel environnement. Des histoires de sangs purs et impurs, de maisons de Poudlard et de lignées maudites. De magie noire et de magie blanche. Au milieu de tout cela, il ne savait pas où se situer et les belles paroles de Dumbledore n'étaient qu'un baume temporaire.

Il se sentait constamment tiré entre gryffondor et serpentard, se sachant lié aux deux, tout en n'appartenant réellement à aucun d'entre eux.

Et il y avait une question qui le tenaillait au fond de son esprit : Et si finalement, il n'appartenait pas à Poudlard non plus ?

Depuis la première année, il y avait cette autre possibilité qu'il gardait secrètement enfouie dans un coin de son esprit :

Chevalier dragon.

Et si ce rêve était comme caché dans une boite qu'il se plaisait à ouvrir de temps en temps pour le contempler, il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais eu le cran pour y songer vraiment.

Ou pas le coup de pied au derrière nécessaire.

Là, il était plus ou moins à court de possibilités.

Inspirant profondément l'air chaud de la nuit, il se donna une seconde pour se rétracter, puis comme il n'y arrivait pas, il ouvrit sa malle pour en sortir du parchemin et une plume.

Fébrilement il écrivit sa lettre avant de la plier. Le destinataire serait Charlie Weasley, à la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche. C'était le seul chevalier dragon qu'il connaissait de toute façon.

Il présenta alors la note roulée à son fidèle petit compagnon et pensa fortement à Charlie, retraçant dans son esprit son visage chaleureux, son sourire un peu taquin, sa silhouette athlétique gainée de son uniforme de cuir. Il traça aussi Derianth derrière lui, comme il s'en souvenait de cette nuit en première année.

-Va, ordonna t'il à Moineau une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il ait reçu toutes les indications.

En un instant, le petit brun avait disparu.

Harry poussa un profond soupir, en partie soulagé d'avoir pris une décision. Ce qui arriverait ensuite… Il ne pouvait en être certain.

Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il commença à attendre, grommelant un peu contre la nuit et le lampadaire qui clignotait de façon spasmodique. Un futur potentiel chevalier dragon ne pouvait pas avoir peur du noir !

Il ne pouvait cependant empêcher les frissons qui courraient sur sa nuque, comme si quelqu'un l'observait derrière lui. Tournant la tête avec suspicion, il ne voyait pourtant personne. Il fallait dire qu'à part ce stupide lampadaire, il n'y avait aucune autre lumière sur plusieurs mètres.

Il plissa un peu plus les yeux derrière ses lunettes et c'est là qu'il eut l'impression de voir une grosse masse noire qui se détachait du paysage.

Aspirant un peu d'air pour pousser un cri, Harry s'éjecta en arrière et se figea lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent lui gifla le visage. La masse noire recula alors dans les ténèbres.

Tournant finalement la tête vers la source de cette brusque tempête, Harry resta bouche bée en trouvant un immense dragon qui stationnait au-dessus de la route.

Il regarda avec frayeur tout autour de lui, mais personne dans les maisons de la rue ne semblait se rendre compte de cette anomalie de plusieurs mètres.

Moineau fusa alors devant son nez, très heureux d'avoir accompli sa tâche. Il était suivi d'un petit lézard de feu vert qui semblait très curieux à son sujet vu la façon dont il lui tournait autour. Harry eut l'impression que le reptile était de la même couleur que ses yeux.

-Jade ! Appela fermement une voix masculine et un éclair vert fusa pour rejoindre un homme qui s'avançait vers lui.

Les cheveux roux toujours courts, le visage juste barré d'une nouvelle cicatrice, il avait toujours ses yeux bleus très doux et sa petite fossette rieuse. Charlie Weasley.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents en le reconnaissant et se retint de lui sauter dessus pour l'enlacer de soulagement.

/ **Tu n'as plus rien à craindre…** / Fit la voix grave et rassurante de Derianth.

Le brun salua mentalement le dragon qui obliqua son cou et sa tête vers lui, offrant le spectacle de ses yeux verts et sereins.

-Alors Harry, commença Charlie quand il fut devant lui, se balançant légèrement sur ses pieds de gêne. Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu veux rejoindre la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche en tant que Candidat ?

Harry se gratta le cuir chevelu, se demandant s'il était jamais certain de quoique ce soit.

-Eh bien… Il me semble que je tergiverse à ce sujet depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Mais bon… Même si j'adore certains trucs de Poudlard, comme le quidditch et lancer des sorts… L'année dernière j'ai éprouvé plus de plaisir à élever et à entrainer des lézards de feu qu'à faire quoi que ce soit d'autres… Et… Cette année s'annonce déjà mal… Alors…

Charlie gloussa soudainement et Harry faillit en faire de même lorsque Derianth demanda d'un ton circonspect pourquoi il y avait une grosse femme qui rebondissait sur les toits des maisons. A la place de quoi, il rougit, un peu honteux de son forfait.

-Je vois que tes dons se sont affinés, commenta simplement Charlie. Tu entends parfaitement Derianth maintenant, et pas uniquement quand il s'adresse à toi.

-Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû entendre… C'était indiscret…

Charlie balaya ses scrupules d'un geste de la main.

-Nous en parlerons plus tard si ça ne te dérange pas. Il ne faut pas trop trainer ici. La magie qui rend Derianth invisible risque de ne pas fonctionner sur les sorciers qui ne tarderont certainement pas à débarquer.

Harry approuva et s'empressa d'aller trainer sa malle jusqu'à Derianth qui s'était couché sur le bitume.

Avec un chuchotement, Charlie sembla faire quelque chose pour l'alléger, pourtant Harry ne le vit pas sortir de baguette magique, et il attacha fermement le coffre et la cage d'Hedwige au harnais en cuir qui passait au-dessus de la naissance du cou de Derianth. C'était un cou énorme et sans avoir pu dire « ouf », Harry se retrouva dessus, porté par Charlie qui l'avait soulevé comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

Le jeune sorcier se laissa alors attacher. Il y avait une ceinture de cuir qui lui ceignait la taille, tenue par des mousquetons à des lanières qui s'attachaient à l'autre bout aux harnais. Le tout semblait solide et le tenait bien en place sans être trop inconfortable. Devant lui, sur l'espèce de « selle », il y avait deux poignées où il pouvait sans doute s'accrocher.

C'était probablement pour les personnes sujettes à un manque d'équilibre. Lui, il était habitué à voler sur un balai sans se tenir au manche afin de pouvoir saisir le vif d'or.

Satisfait de l'installation de son passager, Charlie grimpa sans attendre sur une autre « selle », devant lui, s'accrochant avec une rapidité prouvant son ancienneté dans le métier.

-Ca va Harry ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Parfaitement, approuva Harry quand Moineau s'accrocha à son épaule.

-Alors on est parti ! Approuva Charlie en enfilant des lunettes d'aviateur. Derianth ?

Le dragon commença à battre fortement des ailes, provoquant de nouvelles bourrasques dans Magnolia Street et Harry le sentit quitter péniblement le sol.

/ **Nous préférons nous élancer d'un point élevé** / Expliqua Derianth avant de retranscrire les paroles de Charlie que Harry n'arrivait plus à entendre à cause du vent / **Charlie dit que c'est surtout parce que je suis un fainéant.** _/_ Il ajouta presque aussitôt, sans doute pour les deux humains avec un ton plein de hauteur dédaigneuse. / **Ce n'est pas vrai.** /

Le chaud rire de Charlie arriva cette fois-ci jusqu'aux oreilles de Harry.

Cependant, à ce moment-là, Derianth donna un puissant coup d'aile et Harry se sentit s'élever brusquement et son cœur sembla taper contre son cou avant de reprendre brutalement sa place initiale. Le vent fouetta son visage, Harry le sentit jusque dans sa gorge car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire d'un air extasié. La sensation était indescriptible et il ne savait plus sur quoi il devait se concentrer : le ciel nocturne qui se dévoilait tout autour de lui ? La vitesse à laquelle ils se déplaçaient désormais ? Ou les contractions puissantes qu'il sentait sous ses cuisses malgré le cuir qui le séparait du corps du dragon ?

Il se demanda si les chevaliers dragons sentaient la chaleur lorsqu'un dragon crachait du feu.

/ **Attention, on va transplaner** / Le prévint Derianth.

Cette fois-ci, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, Harry agrippa les deux poignées.

Il eut raison de le faire puisque durant quelques secondes, il perdit toute sensation, ne sentant qu'un froid intense qui semblait se faufiler jusqu'à ses os.

Puis la chaleur revint, avec tous ses autres sens, et il découvrit un paysage bien différent de la banlieue londonienne et de ses éclairages électriques.

Ils étaient entourés de montagne à la roche claire, dépourvue de végétation sur la plus grande partie. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune ville ou construction humaine à des kilomètres, et pourtant, Harry finit par apercevoir tout une série de lueurs dans ce qui semblait être le cratère d'un volcan.

/ **Bienvenue à la Reserve** /

Derianth plongea vers le sol, et le cœur d'Harry sembla à nouveau se décrocher en lui arrachant un mélange entre un cri et un rire.

Le dragon freina légèrement en faisant des cercles le long de la cuvette et Harry pût détailler un peu plus l'intérieur : il y avait une grande étendue d'eau au centre, et alors qu'il s'approchait, il aperçut des dragons posés sur des corniches le long de la paroi rocheuse.

L'un d'eux grogna dans leur direction et Harry reconnut une salutation.

Derianth se rapprocha un peu plus de la montagne et sembla choisir un affleurement rocheux devant une caverne pour se poser. Les ailes battant vivement pour ralentir, toutes pattes avant, il agrippa la pierre avant de replier ses voiles sur ses flancs.

L'atterrissage réussi, il s'ébroua légèrement, faisant rire Harry qui se retrouva secoué comme un prunier, puis avança à l'intérieur de la grotte obscure.

Charlie dit alors quelque chose à voix haute que Harry ne comprit pas et des cristaux colorés s'allumèrent à différents endroits de la vaste caverne, révélant un grand espace usé en son centre, légèrement creux, ainsi que des râteliers contenant des sangles de cuir et d'autres outils, des seaux, des brosses et même deux paires de bottes dont l'une semblait à l'abandon et en peu glorieux état.

Charlie se racla la gorge nerveusement en se rendant compte qu'Harry les fixait et rougit en se détachant.

-Désolé, c'est un peu le bordel. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite.

Derianth annonça qu'il ne voyait pas de problème et Charlie rougit encore plus.

-Tu vis ici ? S'étonna Harry alors qu'il s'occupait à le détacher à son tour.

-Oui, c'est mes appartements, marmonna Charlie avant de se reprendre et de pointer une ouverture qu'Harry n'avait pas vu : Enfin, MES appartements sont là-bas, ça c'est ceux de Derianth.

Sautant à terre, il tendit les bras à Harry pour l'aider à faire de même.

Il aurait pu se glisser jusqu'au sol, mais il laissa le rouquin l'attraper par la taille, le trouvant décidemment très protecteur.

Et Harry devait avouer qu'il appréciait cette impression d'avoir un grand frère qui veillait sur lui.

-Je dois retirer le harnais, fit alors Charlie. Je m'occuperais de tes affaires, tu n'as qu'à aller visiter et t'asseoir où tu veux en attendant.

-Euh… OK, fit Harry en se balançant légèrement avant de succomber à sa curiosité et de partir en direction des appartements du chevalier-dragon, précédé par Moineau et Jade, la petite verte de Charlie.

Il entendit ce dernier grommeler alors qu'il s'éloignait et Derianth répondre avec amusement.

Harry posa une main à l'emplacement de son cœur, se sentant incroyablement heureux et léger. Il aimait bien Charlie, et il adorait aussi Derianth. Il était vraiment heureux d'être ici.

L'ouverture était fermée par un épais tissu rouge, et passant derrière, Harry découvrit un grand espace aménagé dans la montagne, ne faisant pas vraiment grotte même si le plafond était presque brut. Tout était néanmoins à échelle humaine et les murs étaient recouverts de grandes tapisseries animées présentant diverses scènes : ici une forêt remplie d'animaux bondissants, là-bas un champ de blé balayé par le vent près d'un château…. De sorte qu'au final on ne se sentait pas vraiment enfermé, mais au milieu d'un grand espace ouvert.

Il y avait un coin nuit, avec un lit en bois sans baldaquin, une grande armoire, des malles, un perchoir pour Jade, puis un salon avec une table et des bancs de chaque côté, un meuble garde à manger où trônait un gâteau qui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux que faisaient Mrs Weasley.

/ **Charlie dit que tu peux te servir si tu as faim** / Fit la grosse voix de Derianth dans sa tête. / **Il ne veut pas penser à sa mère. Il dit qu'elle le tuerait si elle savait qu'il t'avait amené ici.** /

-C'est MON choix. MA décision, répliqua Harry à voix haute.

Et comme pour empêcher quiconque de le déloger, il s'assit sur le banc avec une moue butée.

/ **Luneth a prévenu Desclare de notre arrivée** / Fit soudain Derianth.

/ **Il arrive** / Fit une autre voix de dragon que Harry n'avait jamais entendu.

-Qui est Desclare ? Lança t'il dans le vide, un peu étonné de discuter avec des dragons sans les voir.

/ **Le régent de la Reserve.** / Firent un chœur d'au moins quatre dragons et Harry se sentit rougir d'être apparemment écouté par plus d'une personne.

/ **TU es l'attraction de la soirée** / Roucoula Derianth, semblant ravi pour une raison qui échappait au jeune sorcier.

/ **Depuis le temps que le Maître de Derianth parle de toi** / Fit une voix féminine.

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre quand Charlie déboula dans la pièce avec un air ronchon :

-Le Régent de la Réserve arrive, lui apprit-il.

-Je sais… Fit Harry en évitant son regard.

-Que… ? Oh ! Lâcha-t-il avec un nouveau grognement. Les dragons sont de véritables commères…

Harry en aurait bien ri s'il ne s'agissait pas de lui.

/ **Montemps l'accompagne.** / Annonça Derianth avant de préciser pour Harry : / **C'est le Chef des Candidats.** /

Et comme pour appuyer ses mots, un bruit résonna depuis l'une des deux autres ouvertures de la pièce, la seule qui était fermée par une solide porte en bois. D'après Harry, l'autre au rideau vert eau était probablement une salle de bain.

-Entrez ! Lança Charlie en s'approchant d'Harry, posant une main sur son épaule comme pour le soutenir.

Deux hommes pénétrèrent alors dans les appartements de Charlie. Ils semblaient tous les deux être dans la cinquantaine, même s'ils étaient bien conservés, bien plus en tout cas que n'importe quel sorcier de leur âge qu'Harry avait pu rencontrer. A l'instar de Charlie, ils étaient tout en muscle, avec des angles durs, quelques cicatrices marquant leur peau. L'un des deux plus que l'autre.

Le plus petit, celui qui était rasé et avait des cheveux clairs coupés si ras qu'il en semblait presque chauve prit la parole :

-Bonsoir Mr Potter, je suis Ivan Desclare, le Régent de la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche et chevalier dragon du bronze Norlith…

Harry entendit un dragon le saluer et supposa qu'il s'agissait de lui, d'autant plus que la voix semblait presque similaire à celle de son chevalier.

-… Et voici Adrian Montemps, le Chef des Candidats et chevalier-dragon du brun Goleth…

Il y eut une nouvelle salutation pendant qu'Harry détaillait l'autre homme, très grand, barbu, qui le regardait d'un air grave, ses cheveux châtains foncés attachés en catogan sur son épaule. D'instinct, il savait que ce n'était pas un homme avec qui on discute les ordres, mais loin d'être un Rogue bis, il n'était certainement pas porté sur la mesquinerie.

Néanmoins, son regard disait : Tu vas en baver petit.

En réponse, Harry bomba le torse, lui montrant qu'il relèverait le défi.

Alors celui-ci ouvrit la bouche :

-Il est peut être capable de parler à tous les dragons, il n'en reste pas moins un gringalet. On voit qu'il sort de Poudlard, il est pâlichon, chétif, n'a certes pas de graisse, c'est un bon point pour lui, mais pas de muscles non plus. Non, vraiment. Il est trop faible pour l'entrainement des Candidats. Moi je ne le choisirais pas.

-Avons-nous vraiment le luxe de _choisir_ ? Répliqua aussitôt Charlie en attirant à lui Harry et en fusillant du regard Montemps. Combien de Candidats avons-nous cette fois ? Huit ? Combien y a-t-il d'œufs sur l'aire d'Eclosion ? Et vous savez qu'il y aura forcément des Candidats qui repartiront bredouille, au final, ce sont les dragons qui choisissent. Et si ce n'est pas Harry, eh bien tant pis !

-Calmez-vous Weasley ! Asséna Desclare. Montemps nous a juste fait part de ses inquiétudes. Et j'en ais quelques-unes moi aussi, vous le savez. Mr Potter n'est pas n'importe qui et je doute que le Ministre de la Magie britannique ou Albus Dumbledore approuvent que nous en fassions un chevalier-dragon. Je suis même certain qu'ils ont d'autres projets pour lui…

A ces mots, Harry n'y tint plus et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Charlie :

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Je suis peut être petit et j'ai peut-être l'air chétif mais je supporte bien la douleur et j'ai de l'endurance et de l'équilibre… Et j'adore les dragons et les lézards de feu et je crois qu'ils me le rendent bien…. Et… Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi et j'en ai marre d'être promené d'un lieu à l'autre sous les bon vouloirs de personnes qui ne se sont jamais manifestées avant mes onze ans, quand j'avais besoin d'eux ! Alors…

-Calmez-vous, vous aussi Potter ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais vous renvoyer là-bas. Au contraire. J'envoie Fudge et Dumbledore au diable ! Et j'espère vivement que vous marquerez un de nos dragons parce qu'alors votre célébrité jouera pour nous.

-Hein ? Fit Harry avec surprise, légèrement désarçonné.

Un coup on lui dit qu'il ne convient pas. Un coup le contraire…

Charlie émit un ricanement ironique.

-C'est donc ça votre petit jeu Desclare ? Faire en sorte qu'Harry nous ramène des jeunes par la seule magie de son nom ?

-Si Harry Potter devient chevalier dragon, alors d'autres suivront son exemple ! Je veux bien manger mon chapeau si dans les années à venir les effectifs ne doublent pas !

-Autrefois les dragons faisaient rêver… Soupira mélancoliquement Montemps.

-Mais pour cela, se rectifia cependant Desclare, il faut que Potter marque avant la fin de l'été ! Je parierais mon dragon qu'ils se sont déjà rendu compte de sa disparition et qu'ils vont se mettre à sa recherche… Weasley, j'espère que tu as été prudent ?

Charlie se redressa, l'air grave :

-Oui Monsieur. Personne n'est au courant que j'ai proposé à Harry de nous rejoindre. Et j'ai offert des lézards de feu à mon frère et à leur amie afin qu'ils ne comprennent pas que Harry était ciblé. Nous ne serons pas soupçonné avant longtemps, pas avec…

Il s'arrêta, hésitant, en regardant Harry, sans oser continuer sa phrase et Desclare approuva d'un « hum » satisfait.

Comprenant qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, Harry se décida à interroger directement Derianth en l'appelant par la pensée.

/ **Ais confiance en Charlie. Il t'en parlera quand il pourra.** /

Harry renifla avec agacement, détestant par-dessus tout qu'on lui fasse des mystères. Il exécrait cette impression de ne pas pouvoir contrôler sa propre destiné.

Mais maintenant qu'il était à la Réserve, il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière et il était prêt à arracher sa place au sein des chevaliers dragons de force, peu importe ce que lui préparait Montemps qui le fixait avec une lueur expectative.

 _A suivre…_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _Princesse_ _, ou : Harry n'aura plus un muscle valide à la fin de la journée : ) . Je vous dis à mercredi prochain !_


	5. Princesse

_Mot de l'auteur :_ _Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Que certains d'entre vous ont la chance d'être en vacances. Moi pas... bouhouuu… Mais bon, je partage ça avec Harry comme vous n'allez pas tarder à le voir ! Et comme toujours, je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review au chapitre suivant, et les nouveaux qui suivent cette histoire !_

* * *

 _M'apprêtant à insérer un certain nombre d'OC, je mettrais désormais un petit rappel de qui est qui dans la Réserve :_

 **Gérant:** Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)

ooo

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)

ooo

 **Chevaliers:** Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Princesse**

Quand tout fut décidé, Harry fut prié de quitter les appartements de Charlie et de suivre Montemps, qui devenait dès à présent son supérieur.

Il salua rapidement Charlie qui lui fit un sourire plein d'encouragement et eut une pensée pour Derianth avant de se retrouver à presque courir derrière Montemps à travers un réseau de galerie.

Celui-ci, troué de portes à distance à peu près équivalente, était éclairé ici et là par des cristaux luminescents et colorés qui s'allumaient d'eux même au fur et à mesure de leur avancée.

-Ici, il n'y a pas de place pour les mollassons et les fainéants, lança finalement Montemps d'une voix ferme. Ce n'est pas Poudlard ou Beauxbâtons où vous mettez les pieds sous la table. Les Candidats sont chargés d'une partie des corvées de la Réserve. Deux fois par jour. Le reste de leur temps est occupé par de l'entrainement physique et quelques cours théoriques sur l'Eclosion. J'attends de mes Candidats, rigueur et sérieux.

Harry put à peine acquiescer qu'ils débouchèrent dans une coursive donnant sur la cuvette du volcan. La pierre étant percé comme de larges fenêtres, ils avaient une vue complète de la plaine, perdue en ce moment dans l'obscurité.

Ils continuèrent cependant à descendre.

-Que tu le saches, Potter, il n'y a pas de cours de magie pour les Candidats. Seuls les Aspirants y ont droit. Alors si tu veux continuer à pratiquer tes tours de Poudlard avec ta baguette, ce sera sur ton temps de libre.

-Quel temps libre ? Demanda Harry qui ne se souvenait pas que l'homme ait parlé d'un quelconque temps libre.

D'ailleurs il aperçut un rictus moqueur sur le coin de son visage. L'homme semblait apprécier sa vivacité d'esprit. C'était au moins ça.

-Celui où tu dors et mange.

Voilà qui était clair. Harry n'allait pas précisément passer le reste de l'été dans un club de vacance.

Puis semblant se rendre compte de l'expression un peu perdue du garçon, l'homme ajouta :

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu te feras vite une carte mentale de la Réserve. D'autant plus que les premiers temps tu seras surtout amené à fréquenter les Cavernes Inferieures. Autrement dit, le rez-de-chaussée. C'est là que se trouvent le Baraquement des Candidats, où tu dormiras, et là où aura lieu la plus grosse partie de ton travail et de ton entrainement. Les Cavernes Supérieures, là d'où nous venons, ne contiennent que les appartements des différents chevaliers dragons. Je ne veux d'ailleurs pas t'y voir trainer… Ah ! Gwen !

Harry baissa les yeux en découvrant une femme, apparemment en robe de chambre, qui se tenait en bas des escaliers et les fixaient d'un air serein, une chandelle à la main.

Elle devait avoir quarante ans, des yeux calmes, bleus et des cheveux mi-longs de la couleur du miel.

-Les dragons sont agités, annonça t'elle d'une voix posée. J'ai supposé qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Elle sourit à Harry qui lui rendit l'honneur, sentant qu'il allait apprécier cette personne, qui quelle puisse être.

-Gwen, je te présente Harry Potter, nouveau Candidat. Potter, voici l'Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures, Gwendolyn Steenwich. Tu peux la considérer comme une de tes supérieures et j'entends bien que tu te montres poli et que tu lui obéisses sans rechigner si elle te demande quelque chose !

-Oui Monsieur, répondit Harry comme il sentait qu'il devait répondre.

-Alors voici le fameux Harry de Charlie, commenta Gwendolyn, les yeux pétillants.

Harry replongea dans sa gêne, se demandant si Charlie avait parlé de lui à tout le monde.

Un concert de voix affirmative lui répondit dans sa tête.

*Oh misère…*

Il sentait qu'il allait être le « Harry de Charlie » pendant un bon moment.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, le sourire de Gwendolyn s'agrandit.

-Charlie est apprécié de la plupart des gens de la Réserve. Et puis c'est un de nos chevaliers bronzes, alors il est forcément connu… Mais nous aurons le temps de discuter de cela. Je ne sais pas depuis quand vous êtes debout, mais l'Aube n'est que dans quatre heures alors je suggère que nous nous rendions vite au Dortoir des Candidats pour vous trouver un lit.

Montemps grogna en réponse et emboita le pas de l'Intendante, Harry sur ses talons, bien qu'il fût trop excité par toute cette nouveauté pour avoir envie de dormir.

Les Dortoirs se trouvaient dans une grotte au niveau du sol et l'ameublement semblait spartiate pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Tous les garçons dormaient dans la même pièce, et il y en avait huit, dont un qui ronflait si fort qu'Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas un dragon qui se trouvait sous les couvertures.

Eclairé par la faible chandelle que tenait Gwendolyn, on lui désigna un lit avant de lui passer des draps, un coussin et une couette qu'il dû installer lui-même. Avant qu'il ait pu dire que sa malle et la cage de sa chouette étaient restées chez Charlie, Montemps lui jeta une chemise de nuit dans les mains :

-Elle sera peut-être un peu large, mais nous n'avons pas de modèles pour les moustiques.

Harry grommela un vague « merci » avant que les deux adultes ne disparaissent en le laissant dans le noir et les ronflements de ses nouveaux camarades. Moineau roucoula doucement à son oreille, frottant sa tête contre sa joue en réconfort et Harry poussa un soupir fataliste.

Il se dépêcha de retirer ses vêtements et d'enfiler sa chemise avant de se faufiler sous les draps.

Au moins, il faisait bon dans ces grottes, il ne crèverait pas de chaud.

Comme il le prévit, Harry ne fut pas capable de fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il patienta jusqu'à l'aube en écoutant les doux ronronnements de Moineau et les babillages des Dragons de garde.

-D-

Assis sur son lit fait, habillé de ses vêtements d'hier, Harry pût observer le réveil progressif des autres Candidats garçons.

Le premier à sortir du lit devait avoir au moins seize ans, il parut surpris de l'apercevoir mais lui adressa aussitôt un sourire avant de l'approcher, ayant l'air plutôt habitué à voir de nouvelles têtes du jour au lendemain.

Il s'appelait Edmund Deiricht, originaire d'Allemagne et, Harry l'apprendrait plus tard, Candidat malheureux rejeté par six éclosions. C'était pourtant un jeune homme dénué d'amertume, très calme et le plus mûr d'entre eux.

Le deuxième à se lever fut le ronfleur dragonesque, un blondinet aussi vif qu'une pile électrique d'un an plus vieux qu'Harry, très tactile et ayant la blague facile. Il lui dit aussitôt de l'appeler Damian, ce qui fit qu'Harry ne sût jamais son nom de famille.

Damian sembla aussitôt le prendre sous son aile, lui adressant un « Ah mais t'es trop mignon toi ! Je t'adopte ! », puis il se mit à le dévorer d'un regard un peu miséricordieux.

-Tu vas en baver, tu sais ? Lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'Harry ait mis un peu de distance entre eux. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu un « Poudlard » ici.

-Je m'en doute, répondit un peu aigrement Harry en constatant que tous avaient de véritables corps d'athlètes.

Damian continua alors à papoter en s'habillant, lui expliquant que la plupart des Candidats étaient envoyés ici à l'âge de 10 ans par leur famille, généralement pour pouvoir se débarrasser d'un enfant en trop.

-C'est ton cas ? Demanda Harry en levant un sourcil.

-Moi ? Nope. Je suis né ici. Ma mère est Claire, des Cuisines. Mon père est un des chevaliers-dragon.

-Lequel ?

-Aucune idée, répondit-il sans cependant en avoir l'air affecté.

Harry resta un instant la bouche ouverte avant de la refermer brutalement.

Ce matin-là, il fit aussi la malheureuse rencontre de Ronan Watteau, qui le gratifia aussitôt d'un regard plein de mépris. Harry aurait pu le comparer à un mélange de Duldley et de Malefoy s'il avait été blond, mais ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que les siens, sauf qu'ils formaient des vagues élégantes au-dessus de sa tête plutôt qu'un nid de corbeau. Sa peau était d'un beau brun chocolat, et en fait, il l'aurait sûrement surnommé le « beau gosse » du groupe, si ce dernier n'en avait pas eu un peu trop conscience.

Harry eut envie de lui jeter quelque chose à la figure au bout de trois mots sorti de sa bouche.

La cohabitation allait se révéler compliquée.

-C'est une blague ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous ont ramené, là ? Ils sont quand même pas SI désespéré ?

-La ferme Ronan, soupira Damian. Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les écailles d'un dragon ?

\- Les dragons n'ont pas tous des écailles, crétin !

-C'est une FACON DE PARLER ! Répliqua Damian.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu en venir aux mains ou qu'Edmund ne les sépare, ou même qu'Harry explique à Damian qu'il n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse dont on avait besoin de protéger la vertu, Montemps apparut dans la pièce et aboya :

-RASSEMBLEMENT !

Tous les garçons se jetèrent alors devant lui en ligne parfaite, l'expression fermée, à part pour Damian qui en semblait incapable. Harry hésita un instant avant de les rejoindre et d'imiter leur position.

Le Chef des Candidats approuva son initiative d'un mouvement de tête avant de passer devant les jeunes hommes pour inspecter leur habillement et leur coiffure. Les Candidats avaient apparemment un uniforme puisqu'ils portaient tous des pantalons larges en cuir brun et une veste verte fermée, renforcée aux coudes et aux épaules et portant dans un cercle le symbole d'un triangle blanc. Des gants et des bottes venaient compléter l'ensemble.

Satisfait, Montemps revint se poster devant eux :

-Candidats, comme vous l'avez très certainement remarqué, nous accueillons une nouvelle recrue. Harry Potter.

Ronan émit un grognement sarcastique que l'homme ne manqua pas puisqu'il s'interrompit brusquement en le fixant comme un serpent ayant ciblé sa proie :

-Une plaisanterie à nous partager Watteau ?

-Non, Monsieur, répondit-il aussitôt.

-Dans ce cas, veillez à garder pour vous vos appréciations !

-Oui Monsieur.

-Bon. L'équipe 1 est à la cuisine ce matin. L'équipe 2 aux étables. L'équipe 3 au ménage. Potter est avec moi. DISPERTION !

Les Candidats frappèrent sur leur cœur de la main droite avant de partir en file indienne du dortoir.

Harry resta alors à sa place, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. Heureusement que Montemps était un homme efficace puisqu'il vint à lui et du pied lui ramena une jambe contre l'autre et de la main lui tint le dos en le redressant.

-Ceci est la bonne posture. Il faudra muscler ce dos.

-Oui Monsieur, répondit Harry en se disant que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui.

A raison puisque l'homme approuva à nouveau.

-Lorsque j'appelle le Rassemblement, tu dois toujours te placer en ligne avec les autres et tenir cette posture. Lorsque j'annonce « Repos », c'est qu'en général ce qui va suivre est un discours plutôt long et que je vous autorise à vous mettre à l'aise. Se mettre à l'aise est aussi une position particulière que tu devras maitriser. Je ne veux pas te voir tout avachi et le dos rond.

Il écarta les pieds d'Harry afin qu'il ait une meilleure prise sur le sol et le fit croiser ses bras dans le dos.

-Voilà, les épaules droites, l'allure fière. On ne se cache pas sous des robes de sorciers.

-C'est censé être décontracté ? S'enquit Harry qui se sentait absolument pas de tenir plus de dix minutes dans cette position.

Comme cela allait arriver un certain nombre de fois dans les semaines à venir, Harry fut traité d'avorton et fut prié de se taire pendant qu'il lui apprenait à saluer comme un chevalier dragon. Ce dernier mouvement était simple puisqu'il combinait le premier avec le poing sur l'emplacement du cœur.

L'homme l'emmena ensuite chez le tailleur de la Réserve puisqu'aucun uniforme n'était à sa taille. Harry avait beau leur dire qu'il n'avait que treize ans et qu'il allait grandir, il ne s'attira que des soupirs exaspérés. L'étape suivante surpris Harry et il voulut un instant protester, mais aucun chevalier dragon ne pouvait porter de lunettes ni avoir une vue déficiente. C'était trop dangereux en situation de combat.

Il fut donc obligé de laisser le Guérisseur rectifier sa vision à l'aide de la magie et de remiser ses lunettes qui lui faisaient pourtant penser à son père. C'était étrange, mais il se sentait nu sans elles, ne cessant de les chercher de la main pour les remonter sur son nez… D'autant plus que le sort lui donnait l'impression qu'on avait donné des coups de marteau à l'arrière de son œil.

-La sensation passera au bout de quelques jours… Mais il doit venir deux fois toutes les semaines pour faire de la rééducation, ajouta l'homme à Montemps qui se contenta de grogner en réponse.

Après quoi, Harry fut autorisé à rejoindre Damian.

Ce dernier le traina derrière lui à travers les cuisines où s'affairaient de nombreuses personnes sous la direction de Gwendolyn Steenwich, l'Intendante, qui avait noué un tablier sur sa robe pour l'occasion. Harry eut à peine le temps de regarder ce qu'il se passait : dans un coin se trouvait une rangée de grandes cheminées où bouillaient des chaudrons et des viandes à la broche, au milieu se tenaient des tables de travail où des paniers de pommes de terres et de carottes s'épluchaient toutes seules sous la surveillance d'un commis… Mais déjà Damian le conduisait le long d'un couloir qui montait jusqu'à une grande salle toute illuminée d'un soleil qui s'écoulait depuis d'immenses fenêtres encastrées dans le mur. Des tables dispatchées d'une façon qu'Harry définirait d'aléatoire occupaient majoritairement l'espace, entourées de bancs, mais il y avait aussi une estrade dans le fond, surmontée d'une magnifique et gigantesque tapisserie enchantée où se pourchassaient des dragons dans un ciel nuageux.

Des chevaliers se trouvaient ici et là, assis aux tables, discutant et s'animant joyeusement en dévorant un plat ou en ingurgitant ce qui ressemblait à de la bière. De la vaisselle sale s'étalait aussi dans les coins, de temps en temps récupérées d'un coup de baguette jusqu'à des dessertes par les gens qui faisaient le service.

-C'est le Hall des Repas, annonça Damian même si son interlocuteur l'avait déjà deviné. Notre table, à nous, les Candidats, est celle-là.

Il désigna une large table un peu à l'écart où se trouvaient déjà quatre filles.

Ils s'approchèrent alors.

Trois d'entre elles lui semblèrent sans intérêt, mais la quatrième avait des faux airs de valkyries et possédait aussi un lézard de feu, et pas n'importe lequel puisqu'il s'agissait d'une petite reine dorée.

-Je te présente Valentine Lassauge, fit Damian en enjambant le banc pour s'asseoir devant elle. Ne fais pas attention à son prénom poétique et à son côté french-girl, c'est une véritable brute.

-Tu as l'art et la manière de présenter les gens Damian, répondit-elle en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table qui le fit se crisper de douleur.

Après quoi, très satisfaite d'elle, elle tendit la main à Harry :

-Tu peux m'appeler Val' et je ne te ferais mal que lorsque tu le mériteras !

-C'est bon à savoir, répondit Harry en lui serrant la main. Tu peux m'appeler Harry.

Il tourna ensuite son attention sur sa petite reine dorée qui toisait Moineau comme si elle le défendait de l'approcher. S'en apercevant, Valentine vint la gratouiller sous le menton.

-Elle c'est Delilah. Fais gaffe, elle a tendance à utiliser les lézards des autres comme ses sous fifres. Ne t'étonne pas si tu vois un jour ton petit brun lui ramener de la viande ou du poisson, c'est une véritable petite diva !

-OK, je ne m'étonnerais pas…

Harry ne pût en dire plus parce que Ronan le poussa sur le côté pour venir s'asseoir à sa place, le collant d'un peu trop près à son gout. Avec agacement, Harry s'écarta, obligé de pousser un peu plus Damian et attrapa au passage l'expression ulcérée de Valentine.

Ronan, pour sa part, se servit d'une miche de pain dans une petite corbeille avant de se tourner vers lui, l'air délibérément provoquant :

-Alors _Princesse_ , tu te sens d'attaque pour six heures d'exercices physiques ?

S'il ne l'avait pas regardé bien fixement dans les yeux, Harry aurait cru qu'il s'adressait à l'une des filles. Mais non. C'était bien à lui qu'il parlait.

Son premier réflexe fut de chercher sa baguette pour lui faire réfléchir à deux fois avant de l'appeler « Princesse », mais il sentit aussitôt que s'il le faisait, il ne ferait que donner plus de pouvoir à ce garçon.

Aucun Candidat n'avait de baguette. Et seules les femmes qui amenaient les plats sur les tables semblaient s'en servir. D'une façon ou d'une autre, les chevaliers-dragons n'utilisaient pas la magie, ou pas de cette façon.

Oui, utiliser sa baguette le ferait perdre en crédibilité. « Tricher ». La seule façon de se venger serait d'utiliser ses poings. Mais Ronan n'avait rien à voir avec Malefoy. Il était tout en muscle et semblait n'attendre que ça. L'humiliation serait cuisante.

La conclusion à tout ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout, mais pour l'instant, il allait devoir s'écraser.

-J'en rêve, grommela t'il ironiquement en réponse à sa question.

Un sourire torve étira les lèvres de l'autre Candidat et il attrapa les épaules d'Harry d'un de ses bras tout en lui frottant rudement les cheveux de l'autre.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !

Après quoi il le jeta loin de lui plus que le lâcha, quittant le banc en emportant avec lui son pain.

Harry frissonna violemment comme pour retirer la sensation du corps de l'autre sur le sien, avant de se tourner vers Damian et Valentine :

-Mais c'est QUOI son problème à ce type ?

-C'est un connard, répondit Valentine.

-Je sais pas, fit quant à lui Damian, la bouche pleine, il doit avoir quelque chose à compenser.

-En tout cas il t'a choisi comme cible, Harry, lança soudain une voix derrière lui, et il découvrit Edmund qui le regardait d'un air concerné. Et malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment t'aider…

Le plus âgé des Candidats vint s'asseoir à la place qu'avait occupée Ronan.

-Je sais, répondit Harry. Je crois que j'ai compris qu'ici il faut montrer sa force pour être respecté, et ce n'est pas en demandant aux autres de me protéger que j'y arriverais… Mais… Je dois avouer qu'il m'a plutôt… (Il serra la mâchoire de colère). Je suis habitué aux altercations, j'en ai eu plein à Poudlard, mais je dois dire que c'est différent… Généralement, on ne se touche pas, et si je me fais insulter, c'est de crétin ou de balafré ou en rapport avec le fait que ma mère était une née moldue… Là…

Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer le malaise qu'il avait ressenti au contact de Ronan.

-Ce n'est pas de la vengeance ou de l'amusement facile. C'est de l'intimidation, intervint Edmund pour l'aider, ce que fait Ronan, c'est imposer sa domination sur toi. Tu dois faire attention… Ici… Ce n'est pas aussi gentillet que dans les Ecoles de Magie de l'Europe de l'Ouest. Nous ne sommes pas autant surveillés et surtout protégés. Et, même si je suis navré d'avoir à dire ça, tu as un physique qui va t'attirer des ennuis.

Harry le regarda avec une grimace :

-Quoi ?!

-Tu es _mignon_ , se rappela à leur bon souvenir Damian en continuant à manger.

Edmund hocha gravement de la tête face à son expression horrifiée et Valentine vint lui attraper le bras au-dessus de la table. Elle avait l'air agacée :

-Ne les écoute pas. Tout ce qu'il faut c'est que tu apprennes à te défendre et les cours sont là pour ça. Quand tu auras donné un bon coup dans les précieuses de ces messieurs, ils y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de t'embêter !

-C'est ce que tu as fait, toi ? Demanda Harry.

Elle lui répondit avec un grand sourire sadique.

-D-

Pourtant Harry aurait dû savoir que ce ne serait pas aussi facile.

Ses premières « six heures » d'entrainement furent un véritable supplice. Il fit d'ailleurs la connaissance douloureuse de muscles qu'il ne se savait même pas posséder, mais qu'il ne pouvait plus désormais ignorer.

Montemps les fit commencer par de l'échauffement, et c'était dur à dire, mais rien que cette session le fatigua. Puis il leur fit faire des tours de lac en petites foulées. Harry dû en faire deux de plus que les autres parce qu'à plusieurs reprises il s'était mis à marcher. L'humiliation fut complète quand il se fit dépasser trois fois dans le même tour par Ronan qui ne manquait pas de le bousculer au passage et de lui glisser quelques mots sympathiques comme « Et alors Princesse, tu te crois au salon de thé ? ».

Le tout sous les regards des dragons qui semblaient se distraire en les observant et en les commentant, de quoi lui faire regretter son don.

Mais s'il crut que c'était terminé, il en fut pour ses frais, car ce jour-là il fit connaissance avec _les cordes_. En voyant les innocents parcours de filets de cordes et d'échelles de cordes, il ne se doutait pas que ça allait devenir son pire cauchemar.

C'était simple : ça n'avait aucune tenue et ça sciait les mains. Harry passa un nombre inqualifiable de temps la tête en bas, pendu lamentablement, ou bien emmêlés, sous l'expression extatique de Ronan et les grognements désapprobateurs de Montemps.

Valentine, Damian et Edmund avaient pourtant fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour l'aider… Mais eux semblaient se hisser et évoluer sur les toiles sans aucune difficulté.

Quand Montemps annonça la fin de l'exercice, Harry avait la paume des mains toute cloquées et en sang. Bien évidemment, il retint aussi bien ses pleurs que ses plaintes, il ne voulait pas offrir ce plaisir à Ronan, mais il doutait pouvoir faire quoique ce soit d'autre avec ses mains aujourd'hui.

Dire qu'il avait cru qu'avoir fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch faisait de lui un garçon sportif…

Il sursauta quand Valentine prit une de ses mains dans la sienne pour l'examiner :

-C'est bien Harry, ne t'en fait pas, ça va faire des cals et tu n'auras plus de blessures par la suite.

Elle lui montra son autre main ou la paume était effectivement marquée de zones dures, le genre de marque que l'on voyait plus sur la main d'un homme au travail manuel que sur une jeune fille de treize ans.

Sous ce point de vue, Harry avec ses mains toute lisses et douces faisait bel et bien Princesse de conte de fée. Il renifla d'agacement à cette idée.

-Il faudra y mettre du baume calmant en rentrant, lui dit Valentine en suivant le groupe jusqu'à une autre extrémité de la caverne d'entrainement.

C'était une énorme surface, autant en longueur, qu'en hauteur, qui abritait les outils de torture d'Harry. Beaucoup de cordes, trop de cordes, et il aurait bien aimé en connaitre la raison, mais aussi une très haute structures de cordes raides, en toiles d'araignées, qui grimpaient jusqu'à au moins une vingtaine de mètres en figures géométriques. Et il y avait aussi, là où ils se dirigeaient, un mur d'escalade.

Montemps arrêta Harry avant qu'il ne puisse se demander ce qu'il devait faire.

-Tu ne monteras pas aujourd'hui Potter. Avant ça il faudra que tu apprennes la plus importante des choses pour un chevalier dragon…

Il lui brandit un mousqueton sous le nez.

-…S'assurer.

Harry attrapa la pièce de métal dans ses mains meurtries, puis observa les autres Candidats. Certains étaient en groupe de deux, avec l'un d'entre eux qui tenait une corde, là apparemment pour retenir son partenaire s'il tombait, mais d'autres, comme Edmund ou Ronan, grimpaient seuls, accrochant régulièrement leurs mousquetons à des crochets au mur.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Harry. Pourquoi est-ce le plus important ?

-A ton avis ? Ce que tu fais aujourd'hui c'est pour monter un dragon de combat à des kilomètres au-dessus du sol. Si tu réussis à marquer un dragon tu apprendras que lors d'un combat, un chevalier ne reste pas tranquillement assis sur sa selle à attendre que ça passe. Il se déplace sur son dragon. Il doit toujours s'assurer parce qu'il peut lâcher prise pour une raison x ou y, et dans une situation de combat, ses chances de survie sont de… En fait il n'y a pas de chances de survie. S'il n'est pas tué dans les airs, déchiqueté ou cramé, il sera écrasé en bouilli par terre. Tenté ?

-Non Monsieur.

-Bien. TOUJOURS être accroché. Leçon N°1.

-Oui Monsieur.

Harry appris donc à s'équiper d'un baudrier et vit les bases pour assurer quelqu'un avec Damian. A ce stade-là, ses muscles qui avaient un peu refroidi se mirent à hurler de douleur et il eut l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se disloquer en tas d'os par terre.

-Damian, lâcha-t-il d'un ton solennel. Je crois que demain vous allez devoir m'accrocher à des morceaux de bois pour pouvoir me faire tenir debout.

-Ouais, prépares toi aux courbatures, tu vas morfler mec, approuva le blondinet qui avait les yeux fixés sur les fesses de Valentine, quelques mètres plus haut.

S'en apercevant Harry lui jeta un regard blasé en biais, mais son ainé se contenta de sourire un peu plus, ne se sentant pas coupable pour deux sous.

-Au fait, si j'étais toi, je ne me relâcherais pas, continua t'il. Montemps t'a mis dans notre équipe à moi, Val et Edmund, et ce soir, on est de corvée de troupeau.

Au soulagement d'apprendre qu'il n'aurait pas à supporter Ronan pour les corvées, succéda l'inquiétude.

-Troupeau ?

-Tu t'es déjà pris un coup de chèvre ? Répondit simplement Damian, l'air de rien.

Pour toute réponse, Harry s'autorisa à gémir.

 _A suivre…_

 _Bon, je suis un peu anxieuse, mais j'espère que mes Candidats vous plaisent. C'est toujours délicat d'insérer des OC qui sont des personnages plus que secondaires. Surtout quand on va les suivre durant quelques chapitres._  
 _Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous retrouve mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 6 : La Reine gisante._


	6. La reine gisante

_Mot de l'auteur :_ _Hey tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Et que vous êtes prêts à laisser pleins de jolis petits commentaires ! Ou pas ! Haha, non je rigole, écrivez si vous voulez, je ne force personne, mais je remercie tout ceux qui pensent à me laisser un petit com, ça fait tellement plaisir ! Je m'excuse d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir répondu à ceux de la dernière fois, je vous explique ça plus bas._

 _Veuillez prendre en compte que ce chapitre n'a pas eu sa relecture finale. La raison ? J'ai adopté un chaton dimanche et j'ai quelques difficultés à trouver le temps de faire autre chose que la surveiller. Là, rien que pour poster ce chapitre c'est la croix et la bannière. Elle me grimpe dessus, pose ses pattes sur le clavier (elle m'en a bousillé un d'ailleurs…), joue avec les fils et les mordille… Sérieux, ça a beau être mignon, prenez un chat adulte, vous vous éviterez bien des ennuis._

* * *

Rappel :

 **Gérant:** Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures :** Gwendolyn Steenwich

OOO

 **Chef des Candidats :** Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)

OOO

 **Candidats:** Edmund Deiricht, Damian, Valentine Lassauge (lézard de feu or Delilah), Ronan Watteau, Harry Potter (lézard de feu brun Moineau)

OOO

 **Chevaliers:** Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : La Reine gisante**

Moineau éternua en se penchant sur l'ouverture du pot de baume calmant et s'empressa de disparaitre pour apparaitre à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'air indigné.

Le baume avait une odeur très distinctive, bien qu'Harry ne pouvait pas dire de quoi. Il savait juste qu'il serait capable de le reconnaitre au milieu d'autres produits. C'était en quelque sorte la trousse de soin des chevaliers dragons car ça servait à un peu tout ce que pouvait infliger un dragon ou son attirail.

Depuis deux semaines, c'était sur les mains d'Harry que Gwendolyn l'étalait avant de couvrir le tout d'un bandage pour la nuit.

L'Intendante de la Réserve était toujours là quand on avait besoin d'aide. Sa présence semblait avoir à elle seule un effet calmant sur les habitants du volcan. Damian cessait ses pitreries, Val redevenait une fille et même Ronan fermait ce qui lui servait de bouche.

Harry appréciait presque de revenir des entrainements avec les mains en charpie parce que ça lui permettait de bénéficier de ses bons soins et de la monopoliser le temps que cela durait. C'était son instant de bonheur de la journée. Le seul moment où il était un peu câliné et plaint pour ce qu'il endurait.

Honnête avec lui-même, Harry ne s'était pas imaginé qu'être Candidat serait aussi dur. Il finissait ses journées épuisé, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, et les améliorations de ses capacités étaient longues à arriver.

Il se sentait vraiment comme un boulet à côté des autres, dans absolument tout ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était même pas comme à Poudlard où il devait souffrir les cours de potions et récupérer des points d'estime de lui-même dans d'autres matières. Non. Ici, c'était humiliation à chaque étape. Et la seule chose pour laquelle on le félicitait, c'était son efficacité en cuisine, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire hurler de rire Ronan.

Ronan. La plus grosse part de sa fatigue mentale et de ses blessures.

Harry regrettait qu'ils ne servent pas de plats individuels aux repas : il aurait craché tous les jours dans sa soupe.

Mais tout n'était pas si négatif. Montemps n'était pas un Rogue bis, il ne critiquait jamais Harry injustement et au fil des jours, Edmund, Damian et Valentine devenaient de plus en plus des amis.

Et étrangement, il se sentait plus proche, et même plus libre, avec eux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec Ron et Hermione. C'était peut-être parce qu'ils étaient constamment en situation d'entraide, avec peu de possibilité de se détendre, qu'ils formaient un bloc soudé.

Ou bien c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu enfouir Ron sous un tas de fumier.

Et qu'Hermione ne l'aurait jamais balancé dans un lac.

Comme aucun de ses camarades n'était britannique, son nom et son surnom de Survivant n'avaient presque aucune valeur à leurs yeux. Ils le connaissaient, et s'en moquaient souvent en disant à chacune de ses plaintes qu'il « allait survivre », mais Merlin merci, ils ne le mettaient pas sur un piédestal.

En parallèle, son surnom de « Princesse » était devenu une blague entre eux, même si Harry détestait toujours autant quand c'était Ronan qui l'utilisait. Ou toute autre personne n'étant pas ses amis.

Heureusement, pour les chevaliers-dragons, il était surtout le « Harry de Charlie », même si le brun n'avait pour ainsi dire pas le temps de fréquenter le Weasley. Il ne pouvait même pas manger avec lui quand il était présent aux heures de repas des Candidats, car c'était très mal vu.

Tant qu'Harry n'aura pas marqué un dragon, il ne serait pas le bienvenue aux tables des chevaliers.

En ça, Ron n'avait pas eu si tord en disant que les chevaliers-dragons se pensaient supérieurs aux sorciers. Ils se considéraient carrément comme fait d'un autre bois, et n'acceptaient auprès d'eux que ceux qui avaient prouvés qu'ils étaient à leur égal.

-Eh bien… Il faut avouer qu'il y a tout de même une sacré différence, commenta Valentine quand il fit part de ses remarques.

Il la fixa avec attention alors qu'elle trempait son éponge dans l'eau savonneuse de son seau pour continuer le nettoyage du long lavabo en pierre de la Salle de Bain des Candidates. Celui-ci prenait tout le mur d'un côté et, quand il n'avait pas besoin d'être nettoyé, était le réceptacle d'une eau chaude qui coulait indéfiniment et faisait leur bonheur le matin. En face se trouvait deux cabines en bois abritant les sanitaires, ainsi qu'Edmund et Damian qui avaient perdu à la courte paille.

L'équipe 1 était de corvée nettoyage ce matin.

Harry reprit donc son récurage.

-Je ne sais pas. On est de la même race, non ? Des sorciers. J'essaie de comprendre.

-Les sorciers sont des petites natures, fit la voix de Damian dans l'un des cabinets de toilette.

-Tu n'en sais rien, tu n'as jamais quitté la Réserve, répliqua avec un soupir Edmund dans la cabine voisine.

-Raah tu m'embête, tiens ! Attaque d'eau des toilettes !

-Aaah mais c'est dégueulasse !

Harry et Valentine se regardèrent en roulant des yeux, aussi amusés qu'exaspérés.

-Je ne crois pas que les chevaliers dragons soient de la « même race » que les sorciers, reprit Valentine. C'est plus comme des hybrides, comme les sorciers qui sont mordus par des loups garous. La preuve, seuls les chevaliers peuvent utiliser la magie draconique.

L'éponge d'Harry lui glissa entre les doigts.

-La magie draconique ?!

-Bein oui, que crois-tu que font les chevaliers ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de magie draconique. Mais c'est vrai que je me posais des questions sur l'absence de baguette magique.

-Pff, ils n'ont pas besoin de baguettes, Harry. Il leur faut juste un dragon et le pouvoir de l'Ancien Langage !

-Les baguettes sont là pour concentrer et augmenter le pouvoir d'un sorcier, intervint Edmund en déposant son seau près d'eux. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas pour rien qu'une partie des baguettes magiques est fabriquée avec des morceaux de dragons.

-C'est vrai. J'avais oublié ce détail. Dans la mienne il y a une plume de phenix.

-Mais je ne pense pas que les différences se limitent à la magie, continua son ainé. C'est aussi une question de mœurs et de traditions. Les habitants des Réserves, et par là j'ouvre largement même aux gens des cavernes inferieures, ont développé une Histoire différente de celle des sociétés sorcières. Par certains points, ils sont plus ouverts, comme dans le fait qu'ils accueillent des sorciers de tous pays sans distinction et qu'ils n'ont pas cette mentalité de valeur du sang. Par contre, ils peuvent être plus fermés sur d'autres points, dont leur valeur en tant que chevalier CHOISI par un dragon. C'est vraiment deux mondes différents… Et deux mondes qui ont tendance à se mépriser l'un l'autre et à ne pas se comprendre…

Valentine se redressa soudain et tapa dans ses mains :

-Bon, suffit les papotages, terminons vite fait bien fait afin d'avoir le temps de bien manger. On a Mur tout à l'heure et, Harry, tu te souviens que tu commences toi aussi à grimper ?

Le brun hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas penser aux quelques douleurs qui lui restait d'hier.

-Il y a juste un problème… Marmonna Damian en sortant lui aussi de ses toilettes. Avec qui il va être en groupe ? Parce que toi Val, tu es avec moi… Et Ed n'a plus besoin de quelqu'un pour l'assurer…

-Ça ne me dérange pas d'assurer Harry, répliqua Edmund en s'attirant un sourire du jeune homme. Je verrais ça avec Montemps tout à l'heure…

-D-

Il était dommage que des plans qui devraient se dérouler comme sur des roulettes échouent lamentablement. Avant qu'Edmund ait pu se proposer pour servir de binôme à Harry, Ronan s'était glissé subrepticement aux côtés du garçon et l'avait attiré à lui d'un bras agrippant ses épaules et les serrant comme d'habitude trop fort :

-Je vais m'occuper de lui Monsieur !

Harry s'hérissa aussitôt comme un chat furieux et le repoussa sans trop de succès puisqu'il le récupéra presque aussitôt, lui pinçant le bras au passage, tandis que Montemps acquiesçait d'un air peu concerné.

-C'est pas génial Princesse ? Ta vie va reposer entre mes petites mains, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en le poussant vers le mur.

-Si tu t'avises de me laisser tomber… Le menaça Harry en le foudroyant du regard.

-Oh non, je ne ferais pas ça, ce serait mauvais avec Montemps, mais ta seule garantie est que je te rattraperais juste avant la fin.

Harry continua à le distraire en jouant les sang-chaud. L'autre Candidat était si occupé à admirer son visage furibond qu'il ne remarqua pas les mousquetons et les cordes qu'il récupéra au passage, les attachant discrètement à son baudrier.

Par chance, il avait déjà enfilé celui-ci. Le comble aurait été les mains méchamment baladeuses de Ronan aux environs de son entrejambe.

Il croisa au passage les regards désolés de ses amis, en plus du geste que fit Valentine pour l'encourager à frapper l'autre garçon.

Si seulement…

Son seul renfort était Moineau qui n'hésitait pas à mordre quand il jugeait son Maître en difficulté. D'ailleurs lui et Delilah étaient perchés en haut du mur et le regardaient en roucoulant des encouragements… Ainsi qu'un autre lézard qu'il repéra au dernier moment avec un léger rougissement.

C'était Jade, la verte de Charlie.

Il grommela intérieurement en se retenant de lui ordonner de partir. Il ne voulait pas que Charlie le voit en proie à Ronan !

Il sentit le sourire malveillant de ce dernier sur lui alors qu'il commençait l'ascension, choisissant des prises faciles pour commencer. Il n'était vraiment pas confiant, d'autant plus que la corde de rappel semblait bien lâche à son gout et il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard furibond derrière son épaule.

Ronan répondit en haussant les sourcils d'un air entendu.

Cela ne fit que le raffermir dans sa décision de s'assurer tout seul dès qu'il serait arrivé à une hauteur casse gueule. Et la chance, ou la malchance, cela dépendait, faisait que Ronan était plus concentré sur ses fesses que sur ses bras.

-Regardez-moi ce joli petit cul qui se tortille, l'entendit-il commenter d'un ton moqueur alors qu'il se trouvait à une hauteur critique.

-Si tu me touche, je te tombe dessus, grogna en réponse Harry.

-Watteau ! LA CORDE ! Aboya au même moment Montemps, ce qui fit que Ronan resserra son étreinte.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire de vengeance et s'attira en retour un regard plein de menace, sur ce visage si étrange que Ronan était capable de lui servir.

Il détestait ça. Ce mec le regardait comme un prédateur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant besoin d'avoir l'ascendant sur les autres…

Tirant sur les muscles de ses bras pour se hisser d'une prise à l'autre, il s'efforça de l'effacer complétement de son esprit. Par chance, il avait une certaine expérience dans la grimpette, vu le nombre de fois où il s'était réfugié dans un arbre quand Dudley ou l'un des chiens de Marge le poursuivait.

Evidemment, les arbres n'avaient pas tendance à prendre des angles à 80 degrés, mais là était toute la nouveauté de l'exercice.

Il commença à y prendre plaisir quand il accrocha son premier mousqueton. C'était comme se débarrasser définitivement de la menace de Ronan.

L'objet avait un ingénieux petit mécanisme qui permettait de l'ouvrir, et donc de le libérer d'une attache, à distance. Il fallait bien sûr accrocher le deuxième mousqueton avant. Puis se libérer du premier. Et ainsi de suite. Il ne fallait pas se tromper. Là venait sans doute la principale erreur.

Montemps l'avait dit : la première leçon, c'était d'être TOUJOURS attaché. Harry eut un rictus sournois en se disant qu'il respectait ses ordres à la lettre.

Arrivant finalement à un avancement du mur, il jeta un coup d'œil aux prises disponibles et essaya de calculer comment il allait négocier cela. Arriver à garder les quatre membres collés au mur avec la tête à l'envers ? Ou bien compter uniquement sur la force de ses pauvres bras déjà rudement sollicités ?

Il fit une tentative hasardeuse, attendant de voir comment la gravité se rappellerait à lui. Sans surprise, il sentit un de ses pieds ripper sur l'une des accroches et son poids l'entrainer impitoyablement derrière lui.

Harry perçut aussitôt l'inertie de sa corde de rappel.

*Salaud…* Jura t'il mentalement contre l'adolescent en bas alors que les trois lézards de feu se mettaient à pousser des cris de colères.

Au loin, un ou plusieurs dragons grondèrent.

La chute ne fut pas longue car sa propre longe le retint même pas un mètre plus bas, le faisant se balancer et se rattraper au mur. Au même moment la voix de Montemps hurlait : « LA COOOORDE ! » Contre Ronan qui raffermit sa poigne et resta un instant perplexe face à un Harry déjà rétablit, les trois lézards volant autour de lui en pépiant d'inquiétude.

Même s'il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, Harry lui adressa un grand sourire avant de le saluer de la main. Puis devant Montemps qui s'approchait d'eux, furieux, il annonça innocemment :

-Vous m'avez dit d'être TOUJOURS attaché !

Les deux hommes en bas remarquèrent alors sa longe et le mousqueton. Si Ronan plissa des yeux avec un masque de fureur gravé sur le visage, Montemps fronça les sourcils…

Avant d'éclater brutalement de rire, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Il avait un coffre terrible, même dans ces moments-là.

Et cela dura au moins trois minutes gênantes qu'Harry mit à partie pour descendre du mur. Quand il se retrouva à nouveau les deux pieds par terre, Montemps lui donna une bourrade dans le dos qui manqua de peu de l'envoyer face contre terre.

-C'est la meilleure ! Grogna-t-il en s'essuyant une larme. Un petit corps, mais un esprit vif. Par l'Œuf ! Merlin seul sait qu'on en a besoin aussi !

Il s'éloigna alors en continuant à marmonner les mots d'Harry, partageant son hilarité avec son dragon qui ne semblait pas doté du même humour puisqu'il lui demanda d'un ton confus quel était le point amusant de cette histoire.

Mais les dragons n'avaient pas de sens de l'humour. Ils prenaient tout, tous, au sens de la lettre. Ce qui parfois pouvait créer des discussions entre les dragons tout à fait irréalistes. Harry en savait quelque chose pour les entendre tous les soirs avant de s'endormir.

Hedwige ne lui jetait plus de regard indigné lorsqu'il se mettait brutalement à rire tout seul dans son lit.

/ **Est-ce que tu vas bien ?** / Fit soudain la voix mentale de Derianth.

Harry leva les yeux, mais ne trouva pas Jade en compagnie des deux autres lézards. Elle était certainement repartie auprès de Charlie faire son rapport. Est-ce que Derianth avait senti le danger au travers de la petite Verte ? Etait-ce lui qui avait grondé ?

Il sentit l'impatience du Bronze et, un peu agacé, envoya une réponse juste positive au dragon.

/ **IL va bien./** Entendit-il alors, encore attentif ou « connecté » à Derianth, même si le message ne lui étais pas adressé. Il rougit d'ailleurs en entendant la suite./ **Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous inquiéter. IL est solide.** /

*Ne parlez pas de moi si je peux vous entendre…* Râla intérieurement Harry alors que Montemps donnait l'ordre du Rassemblement.

Lorsque les Candidats furent en ligne et en position, l'homme se mit à marcher silencieusement devant eux pendant plusieurs trop longues minutes, la mine grave.

Puis :

-Ce que vient de faire Watteau est I . NA . DMI . SI . BLE. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi Watteau mériterait d'être pendu par les pieds en haut de la structure d'escalade ? SANCHEZ ?

L'une des filles auxquels Harry ne parlait pas s'avança d'un pas en rougissant, embêtée d'être interrogée :

-Parce que Harry aurait pu se blesser ? Parce que nous sommes trop peu de Candidats pour nous permettre d'en perdre un ?

-Il y a de cela, mais vous n'allez pas au bout de la réflexion. A penser comme un Candidat avant de penser comme un Chevalier dragon, vous ne quitterez jamais les cavernes inférieures.

La jeune fille brune rougit à nouveau de la réprimande et fit un pas en arrière pour rentrer dans les rangs.

-DEIRICHT ? Appela alors Montemps et Edmund s'avança à son tour, l'air solennel.

-Parce qu'en tant que chevalier dragon nous serons amenés à nous battre ensemble et que la confiance dans un groupe de combat est primordiale.

-C'est ça ! Vous aurez suffisamment de problèmes avec les dragons ennemis, ainsi que leurs chevaliers, pour vous inquiéter de vos arrières ! Il ne doit pas y avoir de conflits entre vous… Même en tant que Candidats ! Je sais que certains d'entre vous pensent être en rivalité pour donner l'empreinte aux dragons, mais n'oubliez pas : c'est le dragon qui choisit. Et chaque dragon à son type bien à lui de chevalier. Tout ce que vous ferez en éliminant un Candidat, c'est faire un dragonnet sans Maître de plus. Et ces dragonnets, nous sommes obligés de les tuer. Car un dragonnet sans Maître deviendra un dragon sans empathie, sans scrupule, avide et mangeur d'Hommes !

Le Chef des Candidats tapa du pied le sol pour accentuer ses derniers mots et son dragon, probablement allongé au soleil sur une des corniches, poussa un rugissement en sentant la contrariété de son Maître.

* _Tout va bien._ * Lança sans y penser Harry à Goleth, y envoyant par la même occasion tout son calme.* _Montemps nous corrige, c'est tout.*_

Il sentit le dragon se détendre et Montemps tourna aussitôt la tête dans sa direction d'un air soupçonneux.

Harry fit comme si de rien n'était. Il savait que les dragons ne le dénonçaient pas quand il intervenait auprès d'eux. Il le faisait de façon machinale, comme lorsqu'il calmait les lézards de feu d'Hermione et de Ron, et avait en fait du mal à réaliser que les autres n'avaient pas la même faculté.

Montemps se racla la gorge en le lâchant finalement du regard pour se tourner vers Ronan qui arborait une expression fâchée. Fâché contre lui-même de s'être fait prendre.

-Bref. Ceci est mon premier et dernier avertissement Watteau. Je doute cependant qu'une telle chose se reproduise puisque Potter a démontré qu'il pouvait grimper tout seul. Tu retourneras donc à tes propres exercices solitaires, Watteau (il eut un ricanement, comme s'il parlait d'autres choses et il y eut quelques gloussements de la part des plus âgés). Et puisqu'un petit bleu y arrive, je m'attends à ce que Lassauge et Damian s'y mettent aussi. Vous faites partis des meilleurs et j'ai de grands espoirs pour la prochaine Eclosion… Et en parlant d'Eclosion… Je voulais vous faire une surprise pour aujourd'hui.

Il se tu brutalement en prenant conscience de l'attention soudain accrue de ses Candidats, accrochés à ses lèvres. Il aurait bien continué de les faire mariner un peu si la petite reine dorée ne s'était pas mise à piailler son agacement à son égard. Valentine rougit en tentant mentalement de faire taire sa petite compagne, mais on ne contrariait pas les désirs d'une Reine.

Fut-elle grosse ou petite. Et Montemps le savait puisqu'il continua :

-J'ai obtenu du Régent l'autorisation de vous amener à l'Aire d'Eclosion…

-YEAAAHH ! TROP GENIAL ! S'exclama Damian en abandonnant sa position sous le regard noir de Montemps.

-Oups, pardon, fit-il en s'en rendant compte, se remettant aussitôt au garde à vous d'un air très faussement sérieux.

Comme Harry le comprenait. Il était si excité par cette perspective que ses membres tremblaient à force d'être retenus immobiles.

L'Aire d'Eclosion était une immense ouverture dans le flanc sud du Volcan, à dix minutes du Baraquement des Candidats, et jusqu'ici, on lui avait formellement interdit d'y entrer.

La Reine Dragon de la Reserve y couvait actuellement ses œufs.

Il était impatient de pouvoir voir une Reine Dragon, plus grande qu'un bronze et dont le cuir était à ce qu'on racontait, aussi brillant que de l'or en fusion. Mais il voulait aussi voir les œufs, dont l'un d'eux, peut-être, contenait son futur dragon.

Tout à ses pensées, il entendit vaguement Montemps dire qu'ils s'y rendraient une deuxième fois dans une ou deux semaines, l'éclosion étant proche, avant de suivre le groupe lorsque celui-ci s'ébranla.

-Les œufs, les œufs, les œufs, chantonnaient Damian à côté de lui, comme en transe.

Edmund, légèrement devant, avait l'expression un peu crispée alors qu'ils sortaient de la caverne d'entrainement et prenaient un sentier de terre qui serpentait dans l'herbe jusqu'à la grande entrée.

-Il sait que c'est sa dernière Eclosion, murmura Valentine à la droite d'Harry.

-Qui ? Edmund ?

-Il a seize ans.

-Mais je croyais qu'on pouvait être Candidat jusqu'à 17 ans ?

-C'est le cas, mais il n'y aura plus d'Eclosion avant 4 ans, maintenant.

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers elle, surpris :

-Comment c'est possible ?

-La Reine est sur le point de mourir, intervint Damian. Et elle est la dernière de la Reserve et de sa race. Par chance, elle a pondu de quoi assurer sa descendance, mais il faut 4 ans à une jeune Reine pour être… Comment on dit déjà. ? Ah oui, « gravide ».

-Gra… ?!

-Pour pondre des œufs, traduisit Valentine.

-En tout cas, ajouta Damian, cette éclosion est importante pour tout le monde. Perso, ça me dégouterait de rester Candidat pour encore 4 ans ! Devoir faire et refaire les mêmes exercices en boucle… Et toutes les corvées chiantes de la Reserve…

Alors qu'ils écoutaient les lamentations du blond, ils passèrent à l'intérieur de l'arche d'entrée, assez grande pour que trois dragons bruns puissent y passer les uns à côté des autres. Les Candidats se sentirent un instant très très petit dans cette immensité vide.

-Faites attention, le sable est brûlant ! Fit Montemps alors que la roche nue laissait place à un sable fin et doré qui formait une sorte de dune au milieu de la grotte.

Sur un côté se trouvait des gradins, mais le chevalier dragon les fit monter sur l'amas sableux, au plus près de l'action.

Harry émit un son de gorge indécis en découvrant la Reine et ses œufs. Ces derniers avaient toute l'attention des autres, mais il ne pouvait lâcher du regard l'énorme masse d'un jaune délavé qui était étendue plus en hauteur, sur une espèce de promontoire.

C'était à peine si on la voyait respirer.

Pourtant elle semblait émettre toute la tristesse du monde.

-Leslie, sa maîtresse et l'ancienne Dame de la Réserve, est morte en avril dernier, lança Valentine qui était restée à ses côtés. Conformément à son devoir, comme elle était pleine, elle ne s'est pas suicidée à sa suite, elle a pondu ses œufs et depuis les garde, mais elle ne mange plus et ne boit plus. Lorsque les petits auront éclos, elle se laissera partir.

-C'est tellement triste…

-Un dragon ne peut pas supporter un tel chagrin. Allez, viens voir la future nouvelle génération.

Elle le prit par la main, et il se laissa trainer jusqu'aux œufs disposés ici et là, blanc, tachetés de noir et de brun. Les plus gros lui arrivait jusqu'en haut du cou quand les plus petits ne dépassaient pas le bas de ses épaules.

La voix de Montemps se fit alors entendre :

-Je veux que vous vous familiarisiez avec les lieux et les œufs. Observez, touchez-les. Faites-vous à l'idée que le jour de l'éclosion, des petits dragons déjà pourvu de dents et de griffes en sortiront, maladroits et idiots, et qu'ils se précipiteront sur vous pour vous tester ou voir si vous êtes bon à manger. J'espère FORTEMENT ne pas vous voir courir partout en hurlant comme des poulets décapités !

Damian gloussa à cette idée avant de poser ses mains sur l'un des plus gros œufs, puis de l'enlacer en baragouinant des mots d'amours. Cela encouragea les autres à se choisir un œuf pour en faire de même.

Harry en choisit un de taille moyenne et posa d'abord délicatement le doigt dessus avant de comprendre que c'était suffisamment dur pour qu'il n'ait pas peur de le casser. C'était aussi chaud, comme toucher un radiateur, et cela lui rappela l'époque où il tenait le petit œuf de Moineau dans la paume de sa main.

*Est-ce que tu vas devenir mon dragon ?* Demanda t'il en envoyant ses pensées mentales vers l'intérieur de la coquille.

Bien évidemment, il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Au bout d'un moment, Montemps appela les filles et les conduisit jusqu'à la corniche où se tenait la reine dragon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles vont voir ? Demanda Harry, curieux et un peu vexé d'être laissé de côté (comme les autres garçons, mais bon, il était CURIEUX).

-L'œuf doré, répondit Edmund, les yeux résolument fermé devant un des œufs comme s'il essayait une technique de méditation intense pour se faire choisir du futur dragon.

-L'œuf doré ? Répéta Harry, pas très avancé.

-Ouais, celui de la future Reine Dragon. Le plus important des œufs. Seules les filles peuvent marquer une Reine.

Au même moment, la voix de Montemps résonnait jusqu'à eux :

-C'est sur CET ŒUF là que vous devez concentrer TOUTE votre attention ! L'une d'entre vous deviendra la future Dame de la Réserve !

Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds, mais même comme ça, il n'arriva pas à voir l'œuf doré. D'ailleurs les dos des filles l'en empêchaient.

Il retourna alors sur « son » œuf à lui. Et se promit de ne pas paniquer le jour de l'Eclosion.

-Je suis sûr que c'est un bronze ! Lança brusquement Damian en continuant à caresser son œuf comme un animal de compagnie.

-Tu sais bien que la taille des œufs n'indique pas forcement la couleur d'un dragon, répliqua Edmund. J'ai vu des bleus sortir d'œuf aussi gros que le tien.

Ronan décida alors que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas remarqué :

-Aucun bronze ne choisirait un chevalier aussi débile que toi, Damian. Les bronzes ne choisissent que les meilleurs !

-Et tu crois peut être faire partie de cette catégorie ?! Répliqua Harry en le fusillant du regard.

Le garçon eut un mouvement hautain de la tête, suivi d'un sourire supérieur :

-Bien évidemment.

-N'importe couleur vaut mieux qu'aucune couleur, cracha Edmund en les regardant tous les deux avec sévérité. Les escadrilles ont besoin de toutes les sortes de dragons. De la puissance de feu des bronzes, bien naturellement, mais aussi de la rapidité des plus petits, et de la polyvalence des bruns ! Aucun ne mérite votre mépris !

-Bah, ne te mets pas en pétard Ed', lâcha avec nonchalance Damian. Tu sais comment on est entre mecs, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de mesurer qui a la plus grosse !

L'ainé des Candidats poussa un profond soupir avant de se lever, décidé à partir :

-Vous n'êtes vraiment que des gamins !

-Eh ! J'ai 14 ans ! Je suis pas un gamin ! Râla Damian.

Harry décida de ne pas entrer dans ce débat. Il acceptait bien, à tout juste 13 ans, d'être encore un peu immature.

-Eh ! Qui paris avec moi que notre petite Princesse de Poudlard aura une Verte ? Demanda Ronan à la cantonade, mettant à mal sa décision de se montrer plus responsable.

Non pas, comme venait de le dire Edmund, qu'il refuserait l'amour d'un dragon à cause de sa couleur. Ça n'avait aucune importance… Mais il ne pensait pas valoir une Verte…

/ **Non, certainement pas.** / Fit une voix féminine très basse et profonde.

Harry oublia aussitôt Ronan et se demanda qui était le dragon qui venait de lui parler. Il leva alors les yeux vers la Reine gisante et se rendit compte que son immense tête était tournée vers lui, posée sur son flanc. Ses yeux, d'un blanc qui lui rappelait douloureusement ceux du lézard Hector à sa mort, semblaient regarder au loin, comme contemplant son futur répit.

-Tu devrais arrêter de dire des trucs de ce genre Ronan, parce que t'auras l'air bien malin si c'est toi qui marque une Verte, au final !

La voix de Damian tout près de lui sembla sortir de sa transe Harry. Il se retrouva de fait attrapé par le blond et tiré vers l'extérieur de la grotte.

Il se laissa faire sans résister, se demandant s'il avait rêvé ce qu'il avait entendu, ou si c'était vraiment la Reine qui s'était adressée à lui.

Comme ils avaient quartier libre pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à la Reserve, les deux garçons coururent vers les rives du lac rejoindre Edmund qui observait un dragon bleu et un dragon brun se baigner. S'asseyant à ses côté sur l'herbe, ils restèrent silencieux, profitant du soleil de fin d'après-midi et de la relative tranquillité de la cuvette.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils entendirent Valentine s'asseoir à côté d'eux, l'air toute aussi songeuse.

Harry lui adressa un sourire et se prit à espérer qu'elle marque la nouvelle Reine, elle, plutôt que les trois autres filles qui passaient leur temps à reluquer les chevaliers en gloussant.

-Dites, j'ai une question, lança t'il soudainement. L'œuf d'or est à l'écart pour les filles, parce que les dragons or sont toutes des femelles… OK. Mais pourquoi les Vertes, qui sont aussi des femelles, sont avec les autres œufs de mâles ?

-Eh bien, déjà, impossible de les différencier des autres, fit Damian en mâchonnant un brin d'herbe.

-Et puis, les Vertes peuvent choisir des garçons comme chevalier, répondit Edmund. Tout comme, à l'occasion, des Bleus choisissent des filles.

-Mais c'est bizarre, répliqua Harry. Ça devrait être séparé par sexe.

-Bein non, c'est parce que… Euh…

Edmund eut soudain l'air très embarrassé et tira sur son col avant de continuer :

-… C'est pour les garçons qui préfèrent… Eh bien… Les garçons… Et les filles qui préfèrent… Les filles…

Devant l'expression perplexe d'Harry, Valentine poussa un gros soupir :

-Il te parle de préférences sexuelles. D'homosexualité.

Harry la regarda en clignant des yeux. Eberlué. A 13 ans il commençait tout juste son « apprentissage » dans les choses de l'amour, mais jusqu'ici son cerveau avait naturellement envisagé la chose de façon aussi « conventionnelle » que possible. Les hommes avec les femmes. Et lui-même n'avait jamais regardé que les filles. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer celle qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Valentine était très belle avec ses cheveux blonds dorés, longs et raides, parcourues de quelques tresses, et ses yeux bleus remplis de sa force de caractère…

Mais là, on lui apportait brutalement une image très différente dans sa tête. Un garçon avec un garçon. Une fille avec une fille. Il crut d'ailleurs se souvenir avoir entendu l'Oncle Vernon prononcer ce mot « homo », avec le mot « détraqué » juste à côté.

Mais là, Edmund et Val en parlaient comme si c'était quelque chose de normal.

-Quoi ? Quel rapport ? Tu veux dire que si je marque une Verte, ça veut dire que je suis… Homo ?

-En gros, ouais, lança Damian avec nonchalance, ne se rendant pas compte de l'effet que ça avait sur Harry.

-Attends… Mais ça veut dire que Ronan, tout à l'heure… Il faisait des allusions douteuses à mon sujet ?!

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Voulut savoir Valentine en s'accrochant aux épaules d'Harry pour se pencher sur Damian.

-Bah, les stupidités habituelles sur les Vertes. Mais ça sert à rien d'écouter Ronan. Il dit que de la merde.

-Damian a raison, intervint Edmund en souriant à Harry. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'embrouiller l'esprit avec tout ça, tu auras largement le temps d'y réfléchir quand tu auras ton dragon. ( Edmund secoua la tête avant d'esquisser un sourire malicieux) En attendant…. Qui veut m'aider à jeter Damian dans le lac ?

-Quoi ?! NOOOONNN !

Le blondinet qui était couché de façon très décontracté dans l'herbe ne put empêcher les trois autres de lui sauter dessus.

Cela permit à Harry d'oublier pour un instant toutes ces histoires de Vertes.

 _A suivre…_


	7. Une bonne personne

_Mot de l'auteur : __Bonjour bonjour ! A temps malgré un chaton turbulent, voici le chapitre 7 ! Et pour celui-ci… J'espère que vous vous souvenez de l'avertissement du début du chapitre 1 ! Sinon retournez le voir, voilà, je préviens, personnellement, j'appelle ce chapitre, « le chapitre du malaise ». Vous avez droit d'en penser ce que vous voulez (mais oui, je vous vois, vous là-bas, petit(-e-s) perver(-ses) :) ) . Sinon merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et à tous les nouveaux lecteurs !_

* * *

Rappel :

 **Gérant:** Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures :** Gwendolyn Steenwich

OOO

 **Chef des Candidats :** Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)

OOO

 **Candidats:** Edmund Deiricht, Damian, Valentine Lassauge (lézard de feu or Delilah), Ronan Watteau, Harry Potter (lézard de feu brun Moineau)

OOO

 **Chevaliers:** Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)

* * *

 **Chapire7 : Une bonne personne**

Fin aout approchait, les œufs de dragons continuaient leur lent durcissement sur les sables brûlants de l'aire d'Eclosion, les Candidats s'entrainaient et les chevaliers dragons allaient et venaient.

Charlie et Derianth étaient déjà partis trois fois ce mois-ci, s'absentant à chaque fois pendant quelques jours. Et quand ils rentraient, Harry voyait le jeune homme en compagnie de ses amis à leur table habituelle du Hall des repas, marmonnant entre eux comme des comploteurs autour de leur bieraubeurre.

En tendant l'oreille l'air de rien, Harry avait cru comprendre qu'ils cherchaient un type nommé « Black ».

Mais bien évidement, il ne savait rien de plus.

Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait la possibilité d'y réfléchir sans arrêt puisque ses propres devoirs l'occupaient suffisamment. Mais il y avait cependant des jours où il aurait aimé pouvoir passer du temps avec Charlie, parler de ses craintes et de tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas confier à ses amis, parce qu'il aurait aimé obtenir des conseils et être rassuré.

Durant toute sa vie il avait vécu à travers le regard des gens, des Dursley d'abord, puis des professeurs et des étudiants de Poudlard. C'était étrange, mais plus il avançait sur le chemin qu'il avait choisi, plus il avait l'impression de ne pas savoir qui il était vraiment. Il découvrait quelqu'un de nouveau et il n'était pas sûr de savoir si la personne dans le miroir était quelqu'un de bien.

Charlie était ce genre de personne. Droit, fier, valeureux, mais aussi généreux et attentif aux besoins des autres. Il réunissait naturellement du monde autour de lui, possédant le rayonnement des leaders.

Harry voyait en lui un vrai modèle, et c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui lui faisait cet effet. Evidemment, avant, il aurait aimé être comme son père, mais James Potter était une image idéalisée qu'il avait reformée à partir des bribes de ce qu'il savait de lui et qu'on lui avait dites…

Ce soir, alors qu'il fixait la chaise vide de Charlie, il était si pris par ces pensées qu'il ne suivait qu'en décousu la discussion de Damian et Valentine qui se disputaient pour une raison ou une autre. Ces deux-là n'avaient d'ailleurs même pas besoin de raisons pour ça.

Et quand les autres se décidèrent à rejoindre leurs dortoirs, Harry les laissa partir devant. Depuis quelques jours, il préférait aller s'asseoir dans l'herbe pendant un temps, dehors, à scruter le ciel étoilé dans l'espoir du retour du rouquin et de son dragon.

Habituellement Moineau l'accompagnait, mais le petit lézard de feu brun s'était apparemment tellement dépensé dans la journée qu'il l'avait retrouvé endormi en boule à côté de son oreiller.

Les yeux tournés vers les étoiles, le garçon pouvait alors laisser aller ses pensées à toutes sortes de questions, et elles étaient nombreuses ! Il y avait tellement de choses dans sa vie qu'il ne comprenait pas et personne ne voulait lui dire ce qu'il aurait aimé vraiment savoir.

Comme par exemple : Pourquoi les sorciers britanniques le tenaient à l'écart ? S'il avait pu renoncer si facilement à son statut de simple sorcier c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment intégré, il faisait sa vie à Poudlard puis on le rangeait soigneusement dans son quartier moldu jusqu'à la rentrée suivante. Finalement, en dehors de la vie scolaire, il en savait peu sur sa société. Et puis il y avait ce silence sur sa famille paternelle. Les professeurs évoquaient vaguement ses parents, mais où vivaient-ils autrefois ? Quelles étaient leurs métiers ? Leurs passions ? Où étaient ses grands parents ? Il devait bien en avoir. Et les amis de ses parents ? Ils n'étaient certainement pas des ermites, si ? Et pourquoi précisément Voldemort s'était attaqué à sa famille ? Pourquoi y avait-il eu cette guerre ? Ca ne pouvait pas être simplement pour des histoires de pureté de sang… Les adultes n'étaient quand même pas si puérils !

*Il y a un secret derrière tout ça.* Pensa-t-il, avant de songer avec détermination :*Je le découvrirais coute que coute.*

Comment était-il censé devenir quelqu'un s'il ne connaissait même pas son histoire ?

Il poussa à ce moment un profond soupir qui fut à moitié étranglé par une main qui s'apposa fermement sur sa bouche. Harry se débattit aussitôt, mais son agresseur, à l'arrière, était plus grand et plus fort que lui.

Il fut trainé jusque dans l'atelier de tannerie, inoccupé à une telle heure de la nuit, et fut jeté violemment face contre le mur et maintenu. La main quitta sa place sur sa bouche, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu hurler, crier ou tempêter, il n'était pas encore certain de sa réaction, une voix reconnaissable souffla dans son oreille.

-Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais t'en sortir comme ça, _Princesse_ ?

Ronan. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ce dernier était comme un lion en cage depuis qu'il s'était fait remonter publiquement les bretelles par Montemps.

Harry sentit son côté gryffondor et serpentard s'affronter. L'un d'eux l'enjoignait à la provocation, l'autre à la mesure et la ruse. Mais il avait toujours été cet espèce de mélange d'audace et de calcul.

-M'en sortir ? Eh bien… Comment dire… ? Oui !

Son agresseur l'envoya à nouveau rebondir contre le mur. Harry se mordit la langue au passage et le gout ferrugineux du sang envahi sa bouche. Ce con n'y allait pas de main morte !

Il appela intérieurement Moineau mais ne reçut aucune réponse, ce qui était curieux, car même endormi, le petit lézard pouvait habituellement sentir ses émotions.

Néanmoins plusieurs dragons grondèrent dehors et Harry se retrouva bombardé de messages mentaux inquiets. Bon sang, à ce rythme-là tous les chevaliers dragons allaient être réveillés !

-Ce n'est pas facile de t'approcher ma jolie. Tu sais que tu es constamment entouré de personnes qui veillent sur toi comme si tu étais une espèce de poule aux œufs d'or ? Montemps, ces crétins que tu appelles amis, les dragons, les lézards de feu et ce chevalier anglais ! Mais lui je suis pas sûr que ce soit pour tes œufs vu la façon dont il te reluque ! Non, on dirait plutôt qu'il veut te faire passer à la casserole !

Harry essaya de se dégager, furieux de la façon dont Ronan parlait de Charlie.

-Tout le monde n'est pas un taré comme toi, Ronan…

-Naïf. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée dans quoi tu as mis les pieds, lui glissa Ronan en le retenant sans apparemment trop de difficulté puisqu'une de ses mains avaient quitté sa prise pour lui pincer la taille. Bientôt, j'en suis sûr, tu te rendras compte que tu n'es que de la chair fraiche pour eux.

Harry émit un grognement de gêne et de dégout, ne supportant plus de sentir le corps de l'autre candidat se presser contre son dos. Ecrasé contre ce mur, il sentait des larmes s'amasser au coin de ses yeux, de frustration et d'humiliation.

En plus, il ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi parlait l'autre garçon. Il voulait juste arrêter de sentir son souffle contre son cou et son oreille.

-Laisse-moi… Tu es dégoutant…

-Hum ? Et toi tu as peut-être bon goût ?

Harry s'hérissa de tout son corps lorsque l'atteint dans le cou quelque chose d'humide, qu'il soupçonnait vraiment être une langue, mais qui lui faisait l'effet d'un escargot trainant sa bave sur sa peau. Il eut soudain la nausée.

Et la main qui s'était attaquée méchamment à sa taille le lâcha pour agripper férocement l'une de ses fesses.

S'en était trop. Si Harry avait pu se fondre avec la pierre et y disparaitre, il l'aurait fait. D'ailleurs il essaya désespérément mais la surface continua à le garder prisonnier de la carrure de Ronan.

Sentant sa raideur et sa tentative de fuite, ce dernier ricana :

-Vas-y, hurles comme la jolie princesse en détresse que tu es. Mais ne compte pas trop sur ton lézard, je lui ais administré un somnifère tout à l'heure. Tu vois ? Dans ma famille on est plutôt calé en potion…

-Oh, oui, et tu devais être TELLEMENT doué pour qu'ils t'abandonnent ici ! Répliqua Harry qui sentait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Mais c'était apparemment la chose à ne pas dire. S'il avait pût voir son visage, Harry y aurait vu un masque de haine et de colère.

-Sale petit rat… Cracha le candidat en l'attrapant fermement par les cheveux pour l'envoyer à plusieurs reprises contre le mur comme s'il espérait l'y incruster.

La troisième fois, Harry sentit douloureusement son nez se casser et du sang se mit à couler jusqu'à ses lèvres. L'une de ses pommettes y passa aussi, éraflée comme si on y avait frotté du papier de verre. Il hoqueta mécaniquement entre deux coups, ses bras s'agitant autour de lui mais ne réussissant pas à lui empêcher de rencontrer le mur…

Puis soudain un glapissement féroce réussi à passer le barrage du vrombissement de son sang dans les tempes et le contact avec Ronan disparut.

Etourdi et hébété, Harry tomba en arrière sur ses fesses.

Puis, finalement, avec l'air d'un chaton déboussolé, il tourna la tête pour voir une petite chose verte harceler sans répit Ronan, le griffant au visage et lui crachant des flammes juste sous le nez.

Le garçon tenta bien de la chasser à grands coups de bras, mais lorsqu'il se saisit d'une pince utilisée pour le travail du cuir et fit mine de frapper avec la petite créature, une énorme patte griffue jaillit de l'entrée de l'atelier, défonçant la porte en bois, avec un grondement menaçant et Ronan lâcha tout en poussant un cri de terreur.

Il se décala pour se mettre à l'abri et la patte repassa par le trou créé, laissant apparaitre un grand œil rouge de fureur qui les fixait dans un océan de peau bronze.

-Derianth ! S'exclama avec soulagement Harry alors que Ronan, comprenant qu'il était découvert, courait vers le passage intérieur avec un regard haineux pour Harry :

-Tu peux dire ou faire ce que tu veux, tu es vraiment une sacrée _Princesse_ , Potter. On dirait que ton chevalier servant est arrivé… Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Tu regretteras ça, je te le jure ! Cracha-t-il avec mépris et dégout avant de disparaitre, pressé par un nouveau jet de flamme de la petite verte.

Celle-ci, que Harry reconnut alors comme Jade, vint se poser triomphante sur l'un de ses genoux relevés. Il la caressa doucement sous le menton pour la remercier.

 **/Est-ce que tu vas bien ?/** Fit quant à lui Derianth, la voix chargée de colère. **/Charlie arrive. Tu as du sang sur le visage! /**

L'œil rouge cligna férocement et il sentit l'envie du dragon d'aller mâchouiller de l'humain cinglé.

-Rien de très grave, bafouilla Harry.

Et c'était vrai. Les blessures n'étaient rien. C'était à l'intérieur qu'Harry se sentait mal. Sale.

Il passa machinalement une main dans son cou comme si une plaie purulente s'y trouvait même s'il n'y avait dans les faits plus une trace de la bave de Ronan. Il frissonna nerveusement.

Il voulait oublier tout ça au plus vite.

Charlie déboula sur cette entrefaite, encore habillé de sa tenue de vol complète, ses lunettes d'aviateurs pendant autour de son cou comme un collier.

-Par Merlin, Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Harry lui envoya un sourire gêné et forcé :

-Je vais bien. J'ai juste eu une discussion musclée avec un fou furieux qui ne m'aime pas ! Mais l'aide était la bienvenue…

Dire cela lui fit remonter une vague de chagrin qu'il combattit vaillamment en tentant de se relever. Charlie vint aussitôt lui attraper le coude pour l'aider en le voyant légèrement bancal.

-…Merde… Lâcha le petit brun. Je me sens tellement nul…

-Ne dis pas ça Harry. Ça arrive à tout le monde de se faire casser la gueule par une brute. Je te le m'est arrivé plus d'une fois ici. Tu sais, je suis le genre de mec qui lâche rien et qui peut vite emmerder les gens !

-Tu es parfait… Marmonna Harry.

-Quoi ? (Charlie émit un éclat de rire rauque) Agréable à entendre, mais faux. Allez, tu as besoin de soin. On va aller dans mes appartements, inutile de déranger cette pauvre Gwendolyn a une heure pareille. Elle a déjà si peu de vie sociale ! Ne parlons même pas du Maître Guérisseur !

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller dans les cavernes supérieures, objecta Harry. En plus… j'ai plus envie de… me laver qu'autre chose…

Il devait se débarrasser de la sensation de Ronan contre lui.

Charlie s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, soupçonneux :

-Le type qui t'a fait ça… Est-ce qu'il a fait autre chose que te frapper ?

Harry n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'entendait Charlie, ou même de ce que lui avait « fait » Ronan. C'était ridicule de pleurnicher au sujet d'un peu de salive dans son cou, non ?

-T'inquiètes, lui fit-il. C'est juste un gros con.

Charlie le fixa avec force, silencieusement, semblant vouloir fouiller au plus profond de l'âme d'Harry comme s'il pouvait sentir son désarroi. Intimidé, le brun détourna les yeux, une étrange impression dans le fond de l'estomac. Comme si une petite flamme venait de naitre et le chatouillait légèrement en dansant.

-Qu'importe, il y a de quoi se laver chez moi. Tu y seras mieux que dans le dortoir des Candidats.

Harry approuva alors d'un hochement de tête et, timidement, emboita le pas du chevalier dans les escaliers, Jade désormais posée sur son épaule.

-D-

La dernière fois qu'Harry s'était trouvé dans les appartements de Charlie, il était resté dans la pièce principale. Il ne se serait jamais douté que derrière un rideau bleu eau se trouvait une autre caverne desservie d'une grande cuvette remplie d'une eau chaude qui scintillait sous la lumières de joyaux de toutes les couleurs. L'eau circulait naturellement depuis une petite fontaine au mur, jusqu'à une évacuation tout au fond, là où Harry n'avait même plus pied vu que le bassin était en pente douce. Le sol était recouvert de sable tout doux où Harry pût se coucher, poussant un râle de satisfaction profonde en laissant le liquide le recouvrir complètement, la chaleur massant agréablement ses muscles meurtris par l'entrainement.

Si tous les chevaliers avaient ça dans leurs appartements, Harry se jurait d'en profiter autant que possible s'il marquait un dragon.

S'émergeant à nouveau pour pouvoir prendre une bouffée d'air, il se laissa porter un instant, laissant ses pensées s'écouler avec l'eau, ainsi que toutes ses contrariétés.

Charlie avait soigné son nez et sa joue, il n'y avait donc plus aucune trace de l'agression de Ronan, mais il restait quand même quelque chose qui restait accroché à lui, refusant de se laisser évacuer. Un sentiment de malaise… De souillure.

Et malheureusement le savon délicatement parfumé ne suffisait pas à l'en débarrasser.

C'était peut-être à cause de la façon dont Ronan réussissait à le manipuler à sa guise, comme un animal ou un objet, niant sa nature d'être humain libre. Parce qu'il était plus fort que lui, il faisait de lui sa chose, son jouet…

Un jour Harry le lui ferait regretter…

Si seulement il était possible de grandir plus vite…

Avisant l'espace de toilette de Charlie, là où se trouvaient une bassine et un grand miroir, il sortit de l'eau pour aller s'observer. Détaillant son corps, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer quelques changements, même si minimes… Il y avait désormais une élégante bosse sur ses bras, là où se trouvait son muscle, toujours malheureusement fin, mais plus uniquement longiligne. Il avait de même l'impression d'avoir un peu plus d'épaule, mais là, c'était peut-être juste son imagination. Son torse était encore désespérément plat, et il n'y avait toujours pas de trace de ses abdominaux sous son ventre lisse et plat.

Quant à ses poils… Ils étaient encore inexistants. Et sa voix avait à peine commencé à muer !

Etant le plus jeune des Candidats garçons, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir complexé face aux corps des autres qu'il apercevait souvent au moment de la toilette. Il était le seul encore glabre et dont le corps était encore plus celui d'un enfant que d'un homme. En plus ce n'était pas Damian et son manque de gêne qui l'aidait… Ce dernier avait tendance à commenter tous les matins la taille de ses testicules comme si ces dernières grandissaient pendant la nuit…

En tout cas il était clair qu'elles grossissaient, au contraire des siennes.

Avisant le set de rasage de Charlie, Harry laissa ses doigts voyager sur le couteau-rasoir qu'il ouvrit un moment pour en admirer la lame, la brosse du blaireau qu'il passa sur une de ses joues, se chatouillant avec, et le savon qu'il porta à son nez, reconnaissant là la fragrance masculine de Charlie.

Fermant les yeux, Harry s'imaginait adulte, beau et fort, portant la tenue des chevaliers, un magnifique dragon bronze comme compagnon. Il se voyait s'asseoir à la table de Charlie et le saluer familièrement, comme à un frère, plaisantant et riant des mêmes choses.

Dans sa rêverie Ronan était tout seul, sans dragon, méprisé de tous, condamné à faire toutes les corvées de la Réserve, comme un Rusard bis.

Il ricana à cette idée, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait que Harry, 13 ans, avec ses grands yeux verts et ses cheveux mouillés.

Ne voulant pas abuser de la salle de bain de Charlie ( ce dernier devrait en avoir bien plus besoin vu qu'il rentrait d'une mission de trois jours !), Harry se rhabilla et rejoignit le chevalier qui se tenait assis devant sa table à manger, l'air grave et pensif.

Le visage du rouquin s'illumina cependant lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

-Ah ! Harry, ça a l'air d'aller mieux, non ?

Utilisant une petite serviette, Harry termina de se sécher les cheveux, frottant vigoureusement sa tête avec.

-Oui, merci. La salle d'eau est géniale !

-Ah, ça. Privilège d'habiter dans un volcan. On a toujours de l'eau chaude à volonté, et l'hiver, nous sommes très bien chauffés… J'imagine que tu ne t'es pas encore rendu dans les Grandes Thermes ?

Harry s'assit en face de lui, haussant des épaules :

-Montemps ne nous laisse pas « vagabonder », comme il dit, là où nous sommes inutiles.

-Oui, j'imagine. Ce sont d'immenses bassins thermaux pour les dragons. Dès qu'il commence à faire froid, ils adorent. L'été ils préfèrent se baigner dans le lac après s'être fait cuir pendant des heures au soleil. Curieuse race…

 **/Je ne suis pas celui qui se couvre de parfum pour cacher son odeur**./ Répliqua malicieusement Derianth depuis sa grotte.

Charlie claqua de la langue, amusé.

-Insensible reptile. Je ne voulais pas imposer l'odeur de ma transpiration à Harry.

-L'odeur ne me dérange pas Derianth, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

 **/Moi oui, j'ai l'impression d'être lié avec un bouquet de fleur. Je préfère largement la transpiration./** Puis plus spécifiquement à Charlie : **/C'est vous qui avez commencé/.**

-C'est bien ma chance, sur tous les dragons je suis tombé sur celui qui veut toujours avoir le dernier mot, soupira Charlie à Harry.

-Tu as de la chance, moi j'aimerais avoir un dragon comme Derianth. Ca a dû être génial quand il est sorti de son œuf et t'as trouvé.

Charlie sourit en allant chercher un gâteau qu'il posa au milieu de la table.

-Ça l'était, approuva t'il en coupant des parts et en tendant une à Harry. En tout cas ça a largement compensé tout ce qui s'est passé avant.

Harry reconnut la pâtisserie comme venant de Molly Weasley. Elle avait une façon bien à elle de charger en crème comme si elle désespérait de la maigreur de tous ses enfants. Il mordit avec plaisir à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avant ?

-Je veux dire… Au sujet de quitter ma famille. Tu dois le savoir maintenant, l'Angleterre a un sacré mauvais point de vue sur les chevaliers dragons. Et pas qu'elle. Les français ne sont pas mieux. Mais moi… Je suis le deuxième de la fratrie. Deux ans de différence avec Bill, quatre avec Percy. Mon grand frère était… Disons que mes parents l'ont vite responsabilisé et les autres étaient des petits. J'étais très souvent seul et on s'occupait assez peu de moi. J'avoue, j'avais souvent l'impression d'être délaissé et je piquais alors des colères pour essayer d'attirer l'attention, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Tout ce que ça m'attirait, c'était d'être puni au coin. Tu penses, avec autant d'enfant, et mon père quasi tout le temps au travail, ma mère se devait d'être stricte, sans quoi elle aurait été débordée. Un jour je suis tombé sur un livre parlant des dragons et des chevaliers et ça a été la révélation. J'y ai vu un moyen d'avoir mon premier meilleur ami et de ne plus jamais être laissé de côté. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé. Derianth a été mon premier ami. Mais bon… Avant ça il a fallu convaincre mes parents de m'envoyer à l'âge de onze ans dans une Réserve plutôt qu'à Poudlard et ça n'a pas été une mince affaire. Mais m'avoir laissé me débrouiller seul m'avait donné la détermination et la volonté nécessaire pour m'opposer à ma mère. On m'a souvent traité d'insensible dans ma famille… Mais c'est eux qui ont fait ça de moi. Je ne suis pas aussi «famille » qu'eux et en plus ça m'aurait fait mal de devoir être comparé au Plus que Parfait Bill si j'avais été à Poudlard.

Il s'arrêta alors et Harry se rendit compte qu'il buvait ses paroles avec avidité. Il avait l'impression de le connaitre un peu mieux et de l'apprécier encore plus. Il se trouvait quelques points communs – la solitude dans leurs enfances – et ça lui plaisait parce que ça les rapprochait.

D'autant plus que cette solitude n'avait pas empêché Charlie de devenir populaire ici. Il restait lui-même, sans concession, avec son côté un peu bourru, sa sympathie et son sang chaud.

-Ouah… Ron m'avait dit un peu que ça avait été dur chez toi… Tu n'aimes pas Bill ? Le questionna t'il, très intéressé d'en apprendre plus sur les Weasley.

-Si, bien sûr. Surtout que maintenant il est devenu bien plus cool qu'avant. La mainmise de ma mère l'a forcé à faire sa crise d'ado tardivement et elle n'a plus de contrôle sur lui. Il porte les cheveux longs rien que pour l'embêter et récemment il s'est fait un piercing, je pense que ça va la rendre folle quand elle l'apprendra !

-Elle a dû s'en rendre compte maintenant vu qu'elle est en Egypte pour le voir.

-Sans doute, acquiesça le roux en ricanant.

Il tendit le bras dans un même mouvement pour laisser ses doigts se poser sur les cheveux encore légèrement humide de Harry en une caresse qui surprit un instant le jeune garçon.

Charlie lui aussi eut l'air légèrement décontenancé un instant, fixant sa main comme si elle était douée de vie propre, puis après un léger froncement de sourcil, accentua son geste en frottant vigoureusement les mèches folles.

-Hey ! Damian va encore dire que je me coiffe avec un balai à chiotte !

-Que c'est adorable ! Ricana Charlie . C'est pas ma faute si tu as des cheveux qu'on a envie d'emmêler !

Harry fit la moue, remettant vaguement ses mèches à leurs places.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, si tu veux éviter de te faire tabasser par un taré, tu devrais toujours rester avec tes amis, l'informa Charlie en reprenant son sérieux. Comment se fait-il que tu t'es retrouvé seul ce soir ?

-En fait… Je voulais pouvoir te parler… Mais tu n'étais pas là… Fit Harry en retenant un bâillement, se sentant soudain un peu somnolent.

La fatigue, l'altercation avec Ronan, le bain chaud et son estomac rempli l'envoyait direct vers le sommeil. Mais il ne voulait pas partir, pas encore, même s'il était moins attentif à ce qu'il disait.

-Moi ? S'étonna Charlie en détournant légèrement le regard avant de retourner à lui : Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Et… Que… J'aimerais être comme toi. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu perdu avec moi-même en ce moment… C'est difficile à expliquer. Tu sais… C'est comme si j'avais vécu en portant des masques depuis… Depuis trop longtemps. J'devais toujours me forcer à être ce qu'on attendait de moi. Ici, les gens s'en foutent de moi. Je suis un Candidat comme les autres contrairement à ce que dit Ronan. J'ai pas de privilège. Je suis pas « plus protégé » ou je sais pas quoi. Bref, je suis… différent d'avant… Et c'est pas que ça me perturbe, mais je me demandais si ma façon d'être était bien ? Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je dis que j'aimerai être comme toi. Tu es cool et fort, et gentil, et populaire… Bref, parfait.

Harry qui divaguait légèrement avec un léger embarras, avait évité le regard du chevalier jusqu'à ce moment où il leva un regard timide vers lui.

Le chevalier le fixait avec intensité, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, mais très silencieux et immobile. Une immobilité toutefois nerveuse. Du moins c'était comme ça qu'Harry la sentait.

-J'aimerai devenir ne bonne personne, expliqua t'il alors. Pour moi, pour mes amis de Poudlard. Pour ta famille. Pour mes parents. Pour que personne n'ait jamais à dire que j'ai fait un mauvais choix en venant ici et que j'ai mal tourné.

-… Harry… Commença Charlie qui avait l'air légèrement dépassé. C'est… Je suis flatté que tu penses ça de moi. Mais tu dois garder en tête qu'on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Une…

Il fut coupé par un bâillement qu'Harry ne put retenir cette fois-ci, et avisant son expression ensommeillée, Charlie sourit.

-Ce n'est pas le moment pour une telle discussion, tu as l'air exténué. Tu n'as qu'à prendre mon lit cette nuit, je ne vais pas te faire descendre toute la montagne maintenant….

-Quoi ?! Non ! Je ne veux pas te déran…

-T'inquiètes, j'ai tout sauf envie de dormir là. Je subis le décalage horaire là. Alors je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas.

-Merci, souffla Harry en passant à côté de lui.

Il se dirigea alors vers l'alcôve où se trouvait le lit et retira le maximum de vêtement avant de se pelotonner sous les draps en se formant un cocon confortable. Jade vint alors se lover contre lui, comme le faisait habituellement Moineau, et le petit brun s'endormit rapidement en écoutant les bruits que faisait le chevalier dragon à côté, le cœur confiant.

-D-

Rangeant les documents en rapport avec ses missions actuelles, Charlie chercha un instant à se changer les idées, mais c'était très difficile. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier la discussion qui avait eu lieu à cette même table, et le garçon qui dormait avec innocence dans son lit.

D'autant plus lorsque l'image du même enfant se trouvait sur l'avis de recherche devant lui. Le ministère britannique avait missionné les chevaliers dragons à la recherche du garçon. Quelle ironie.

Charlie, lui, ferait tout ce qui était possible pour qu'Harry reste ici.

Avisant le léger ronronnement qu'émettait le garçon dans son sommeil, il ne put résister à l'approcher silencieusement jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lit, se repaissant des traits détendus de l'adolescent. Ses yeux se fixèrent finalement sur ses lèvres, d'une couleur et d'une pleineté appétissante et il mordit les siennes, son corps s'éveillant encore plus aux appétits qu'il gardait cachés.

Derianth roucoula légèrement de contentement alors qu'il se laissait à passer son visage dans le creux de l'épaule et la joue du brun, humant son odeur.

-Je ne suis pas une « bonne personne », chuchota t'il alors à personne en particulier…

A l'endormi… à lui… au silence… aux lèvres adorables qu'il lécha avant de les embrasser délicatement.

 _A suivre…_

… _Plus de dragons au prochain chapitre, promis ! Rien moins que ce que vous attendez sans doute avec impatience… Prochain chapitre :_ _Talath_ _. A mercredi prochain !_


	8. Talath

_Mot de l'auteur : __Bonjour tout le monde pour ce dernier chapitre du mois de juillet ! Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires de la dernière fois, sans compter que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, ce qui me réjouit énormément. Mais trêve de blabla, voici le dernier chapitre de la partie 2 !_

* * *

Rappel :

 **Gérant:** Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures :** Gwendolyn Steenwich

OOO

 **Chef des Candidats :** Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)

OOO

 **Candidats:** Edmund Deiricht, Damian, Valentine Lassauge (lézard de feu or Delilah), Ronan Watteau, Harry Potter (lézard de feu brun Moineau)

OOO

 **Chevaliers:** Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Talath**

La dernière semaine d'Aout fut désagréable au possible pour les Candidats. Ils furent réquisitionnés comme tous les autres habitants des Cavernes Inferieures pour brasser du baume calmant. Pendant six jours, toute la nourriture et toutes les boissons eurent un gout de médicament.

Les chevaliers et leurs dragons se trouvaient brusquement des tâches à faire à l'extérieur pour échapper à la puanteur qui émanait des chaudrons.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Harry était d'humeur massacrante.

Pourtant, les choses s'arrangeaient de jour en jour pour lui, l'entrainement ayant fini par renforcer tous ses muscles et son endurance, il souffrait beaucoup moins durant les exercices et commençait même à s'y sentir à l'aise.

Ses petites mains de princesses s'étaient fortifiées et les cordes glissaient désormais sur sa peau sans l'irriter. Il était très doué pour évoluer le long du mur d'escalade, malgré Ronan qui essayait toujours de le faire tomber, quant à la structure en corde rigide au centre de la grotte, c'était tout simplement une partie de plaisir pour lui ! Plus léger que les autres, et très agile, il grimpait à toute vitesse jusqu'en haut, n'éprouvant ni peur du vide, ni vertige.

Oui, il s'habituait vraiment à la vie de la Reserve et surtout, commençait à avoir l'impression d'en faire partie. Vivre dans les Cavernes Inférieures, c'était comme se trouver au milieu d'une très grande famille. Tout le monde se connaissait, des femmes travaillant aux cuisines, aux tailleurs, tanneurs, éleveurs et cultivateurs… La Réserve s'auto suffisait en de nombreux points. Et il y avait tous les enfants, des fils et des filles adoptives, Harry ne comprenait pas encore bien le système, mais il semblait rare que les parents élèvent leurs propres enfants.

Damian, par exemple, savait qui était sa mère, mais il avait été élevé de l'autre côté du Volcan, par sa mère adoptive qui était agricultrice.

En général, et ça il pouvait le comprendre, les chevaliers dragons n'élevaient pas leurs enfants, parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas le temps. Ils étaient donc confiés à la naissance à une femme des Cavernes Inférieures.

Harry ne savait pas si lui accepterait que quelqu'un adopte son enfant, mais ça n'avait rien avoir avec l'état de son humeur actuel.

A l'inverse de l'arrivée imminente de la rentrée à Poudlard.

Il se sentait nerveux, angoissé et changeait d'avis sur la situation toutes les heures. Un coup il était heureux d'être à la Réserve, loin des machinations de la société sorcière, un autre coup il pensait à Ron et à Hermione et se sentait coupable d'être ici.

Que diront-ils lorsqu'ils ne le trouveront pas dans le Poudlard Express ?

Et en ce moment même, avec la famille Weasley rentrée d'Egypte, ils devaient être au courant de sa disparition et se faire un sang d'encre à son sujet. Malheureusement Harry n'avait pas le droit à de la correspondance avant l'Eclosion, de peur que Dumbledore et tout le défilé du Ministère de la Magie ne débarquent en force ici pour le récupérer.

A cause de ses inquiétudes, il avait le plus grand mal à s'endormir le soir, et quand le baume calmant fut terminé et que les entrainements reprirent, il fut le 1er Septembre.

Harry devint dès lors si insupportable que même ses amis en vinrent à le fuir. Il n'écoutait rien, ni personne, semblant dans une autre réalité, bien loin, à guetter l'heure du départ du Poudlard Express et à se lamenter intérieurement quand elle fut passée.

Il fallait dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler de ce qu'il ressentait aux autres, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le comprendre. Ils n'avaient jamais été dans une école de sorcellerie, et pour eux, Poudlard était un sujet de moquerie.

Harry lui, y avait quelques bons souvenirs. De première année, surtout, quand il découvrait encore tout avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles. Et puis il y avait Ron et Hermione, si différents de ses nouveaux amis, mais restant important dans son cœur.

Parfois il imaginait faire rencontrer ces deux groupes et dans ses scenarios imaginaires, ça se passait toujours bien. Damian taquinerait d'abord Ron sur sa couleur de cheveux, puis Valentine interviendrait et son meilleur ami en tomberait amoureux au premier regard. Edmund, lui, aurait des discussions de gens sages et avisés avec Hermione…

Mais est-ce que ça se passerait vraiment comme ça ?

Il y avait tellement d'a priori des deux côtés.

-Bon ça suffit POTTER ! Aboya Montemps alors qu'Harry s'écrasait par terre, chutant d'un filet qu'il n'avait pas escaladé assez vite.

Il sentit la poigne du Chef des Candidats le relever par le col et le mettre sur ses pieds sans délicatesse. Harry lui jeta un regard furibond et l'homme le contempla un moment avec un air expectatif.

Désireux d'échapper à cette fixation, Harry contacta Goleth, le dragon de son instructeur, afin de le réveiller de sa sieste. Habituellement, ça suffisait à distraire l'homme, mais aujourd'hui, cela lui valut une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

-Tu crois peut être que je n'ai pas compris à quels petits tours tu t'employais ? Grogna Montemps avant d'abandonner son expression de blaireau contrarié pour pousser un petit soupir.

Il ordonna aux autres de continuer leurs exercices avant d'attraper Harry par le bras pour le tirer avec lui à l'extérieur de la caverne d'entrainement.

-Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi depuis quelques jours ? Tu t'en sortais très bien et puis tout d'un coup tu t'es mis à être distrait et à t'énerver contre tout le monde ? Je sais que j'ai dit un certain nombre de choses à ton arrivée ici, mais mon avis sur toi a bien changé depuis. Je serais désolé si tu renonçais après tous ces efforts.

Harry se mordit la joue, le suivant alors que l'homme le conduisait vers le lac.

-Je suis désolé Chef… J'ai… C'est juste que c'est la rentrée de Poudlard et… Je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur ma légitimité à être ici… Et mes amis me manquent… Je ne peux même pas leur écrire ou recevoir des nouvelles d'eux… Vous savez… En ce moment ils sont dans le train. Et j'aimerais être avec eux… Mais ce n'est pas que la vie ici ne me plait pas ! Et si j'étais là-bas, Val, Damian et Edmund me manqueraient… Et probablement pleins d'autres trucs me manqueraient, comme les tartelettes à la myrtille de Gwen, ou les ragots que se racontent les dragons de garde le soir… Et même vos hurlements me manqueraient…

Montemps ricana en l'invitant à s'asseoir dans l'herbe, ce qu'il fit avec un petit sourire forcé.

-Je me sens juste… Déchiré.

-Ce n'est pas facile de quitter un environnement familier. Particulièrement avec ta situation particulière… Mais ça ne durera pas toujours, après l'Eclosion, rien ne pourra plus t'empêcher d'envoyer et de recevoir des lettres et tu récupéreras le contact avec tes amis…

-Si je marque un dragon… Sinon le Ministère me ramènera à Londres sans se préoccuper de ce que je souhaite… Je trouverais bizarre de reprendre ma vie d'avant. Celle où tout le monde semble savoir ce que je dois être sans s'intéresser à qui je suis… Et ça causera forcement des problèmes… Je crois que je commence à avoir une mentalité de chevalier dragon.

-Tu as donc peur de ce qui se passera si tu ne marques pas un dragon, constata le chef des Candidats.

-Eh bien… Edmund a vécu six éclosions sans être choisi… Et c'est le meilleur des Candidats…

-Edmund est Edmund. Et toi tu es toi. Ça ne sert à rien de te comparer aux autres. Les dragons savent ce qu'ils font et si Edmund ne marque pas la prochaine fois… Alors c'est qu'il n'est pas fait pour devenir chevalier dragon. Point final.

Harry voulut répliquer face à cette fatalité énoncée, mais l'homme l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la main :

-Ou peut être…. Qu'Edmund avait besoin de quelque chose de nouveau dans sa vie.

-De nouveau ?

-Oui. Il y a un proverbe qui dit que l'on a besoin de nouvelles rencontres pour changer. Peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin de te rencontrer pour obtenir ce petit « plus » qui ferait de lui un potentiel chevalier dragon… Ou pas. Nous verrons cela lorsque les coquilles se fendront.

Harry l'observa avec attention avant de tourner son regard sur le lac. Plusieurs dragons s'amusaient à voler assez prêt de l'eau pour y tremper leurs ailes. C'était un spectacle magnifique. Les dragons en eux même l'étaient, et avoir le privilège de vivre au milieu d'eux, c'était quelque chose dont Harry ne pourrait pas se passer.

Ça, et la discussion avec Montemps, il se sentait soudain beaucoup mieux.

-Merci, fit-il. Vous êtes un super Chef des Candidats et je suis désolé d'avoir réveillé Goleth.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, Potter. Ce bougre de brun t'apprécie trop pour ne pas te contenter. D'autant plus qu'il ne mettra pas beaucoup de temps à se rendormir.

Harry sourit, songeant à la façon dont les dragons semblaient tirer du plaisir à toutes leurs tâches, même, et surtout, celle de dormir sur de la pierre chauffée par le soleil.

-En parlant d'appréciation, commença Harry qui se sentait tout d'un coup d'humeur audacieuse, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore déclaré vos sentiments à Gwen ?

Le jeune candidat se mordit la langue pour s'éviter un fou-rire lorsqu'il eut le plaisir de voir la figure si sérieuse et inébranlable de Montemps prendre de vives couleurs aussi indignées qu'embarrassées.

Il se leva vivement pour échapper à sa vindicte, même si cette histoire n'était un secret pour personne – à part peut-être Gwendolyn –et qu'observer le processus de ces deux adultes qui se tournaient autour sans jamais oser, était un des petits plaisirs de la vie de Candidat.

-Reviens donc ici Potter ! Hurla Montemps en se redressant lui aussi sur ses jambes.

Là, le brun ne put retenir une série de gloussements amusés, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser chopper. Un brusque son profond l'arrêta cependant un moment, avant qu'il se reprenne en se disant que ça devait être encore une Verte qui entrait en chaleur.

Mais le son n'arrêta pas, s'enflant au contraire d'un chœur de voix, un véritable chant qui s'élevait depuis l'ouest, et Montemps l'appelait désormais avec un ensemble de sérieux et d'inquiétudes. Il lui attrapa le bras un peu plus rudement que d'habitude, le faisant pratiquement tomber sur lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry.

-L'Eclosion, répondit simplement Montemps alors qu'un dragon brun atterrissait à leurs côtés souplement.

-QUOI ?! MAINTENANT ?! S'horrifia Harry, son cœur battant la chamade à cette nouvelle inattendue.

Le Chef des Candidats ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se reprendre et l'arracha au sol pour le jeter sur le cou du dragon –Goleth- tout en lui rappelant avec vitesse les consignes.

Harry l'écouta à peine, ne sachant plus tout d'un coup ce qu'il devait faire, ni où il devait poser ses mains pour s'accrocher puisque le dragon n'était même pas harnaché. Il serra de lui-même les cuisses en se penchant alors que l'animal décollait pour se mêler aux autres dragons qui se dirigeaient tous vers l'entrée sombre de l'Aire d'Eclosion.

C'était un sacré spectacle que de voir cette masse de toutes les couleurs virer et battre des ailes sans pour autant se gêner, mais Harry n'en profita pas vraiment. Il était envahi d'un sentiment d'urgence et lorsque Goleth s'approcha des sables, il sauta de lui-même de son perchoir, atterrissant aussi bien qu'il le pouvait avec des muscles noués par le stress.

/ **Bonne chance.** / Lui souhaita le dragon avant de s'envoler rejoindre une des saillies en hauteur où se tenait déjà un grand nombre de ses congénères.

Harry regarda autour de lui, mais il était encore seul sur les sables. Les œufs, qu'il connaissait bien à présent, étaient quasiment tous agités de mouvement spasmodiques, comme si eux aussi étaient pressés que ça se termine.

En attendant, des dragons faisaient toujours leurs entrées, certains déposant leur charge avant de rejoindre les autres, et les gradins derrière lui se remplissaient peu à peu de chevaliers, de membres des Cavernes Inferieurs et même de notables sorciers qu'on était allé chercher en urgence. Harry déglutit nerveusement en sachant que le Ministre de la Magie Britannique, Fudge, serait aussi là avec quelques autres du Ministère et des journalistes.

Comme force de frappe de leur pays, les Eclosions étaient toujours couvertes par la Gazette du Sorcier.

Harry voulait se faire tout petit rien qu'à y penser.

C'est alors que les autres Candidats le rejoignirent, et Harry fut satisfait de voir que leurs visages étaient aussi tirés que le sien. Ce fut à peine si Valentine le remarqua alors qu'elle se précipitait sur la corniche de l'œuf Doré.

Edmund était blanc comme un linge, les lèvres si serrées que sa bouche n'était plus qu'une ligne sur son visage. Normalement Damian se serait ramené avec une remarque stupide, mais même lui était muet, l'expression un peu nauséeuse.

Quant à Ronan, il semblait avoir banni tout ce qui n'était pas lui et les œufs, son regard naviguant nerveusement d'une coquille à l'autre.

Harry lâcha alors du regard ses compagnons pour lever la tête vers le plafond, n'en revenant pas du nombre de dragons qui pointaient leurs museaux vers eux. Certains d'entre eux semblaient même venir d'autres Réserves car leurs morphologies étaient différentes.

Les dragons d'ici étaient tous des _Longwing_. Leur nom mettait en valeur leur particularité première, à savoir leur large envergure d'ailes. C'était des « poids moyens », bien qu'une Reine _Longwing_ pouvait rivaliser avec un mâle « poids lourd ».

L'un de ces fameux poids lourds semblait se tenir avec les bronze, les ridiculisant légèrement par sa taille, et faisant paraitre les lézards de feu, perchés aux plus près des humains, comme de petites libellules.

Un craquement attira à nouveau l'attention d'Harry sur les sables.

Bonne réaction puisqu'un petit dragon bleu jaillit de sa gangue comme un diable de sa boite.

C'était une petite créature étrange, légèrement pathétique avec ses cris plaintifs, son corps couvert de liquide amniotique, sa tête et ses ailes légèrement surdimensionnées par rapport au reste. Il semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire des deux, trébuchant sur la membrane de ses voiles et oscillant son crane d'un ton larmoyant.

Harry n'arrivait à capter aucune pensée de l'animal, même pas sa faim, alors, comme le leur avait enseigné Montemps, il s'approcha du dragonnet, se proposant à lui tout en se tenant prêt à se dégager au plus vite.

La chose avait déjà des dents de la taille de son pouce.

Il n'était pas le seul à tenter le coup puisqu'il aperçut au coin de sa vue Damian et Edmund.

Les naseaux se l'animal se rétractèrent et ses gros yeux globuleux, du rouge de la faim, passèrent sur les garçons d'un air évaluateur. Finalement, rien ne sembla lui plaire, là, puisqu'il se désintéressa d'eux pour émettre une nouvelle plainte déchirante.

Harry s'éloigna, d'autant plus que deux autres dragons avaient éclos. Un brun et une verte s'il en jugeait bien, mais tout était en train de devenir un peu flou, pleins de garçons qui courraient d'un dragonnet à l'autre, d'œufs trémoussant, d'yeux globuleux et de cris stridents qui auraient causés un véritable capharnaüm si les dragons adultes ne chantaient pas au-dessus.

Il vogua alors ici et là, tentant d'accrocher le regard d'un des bébés dragons qui erraient encore sur les sables.

Il eut l'impression de voir Damian caresser la tête d'un dragon brun, mais il n'en fut pas très sûr.

Il devait absolument trouver SON dragon !

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un cri féminin retentit et Harry observa avec un peu de consternation l'une des filles accrochée au bord de la corniche de l'œuf Doré, semblant incapable de remonter ou de se laisser tomber quelques mètres plus bas.

Il la reconnut comme étant celle qui avait le vertige.

Et en plus de cela, elle semblait totalement effrayée par les petits dragons.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir puisque le bleu avait mâchonné le bras d'un des garçons, la faim ayant, semblait-il, prit le dessus sur toute autre considération.

La fille avait sans doute été effrayée par la petite Reine, qui, logiquement devait faire presque le double de la taille des mâles.

-Reste accroché, je viens te chercher, lui hurla Harry en commençant à grimper le long du promontoire rocheux.

Il se demandait quand même où était Valentine. Arrivé en haut, il se précipita vers la demoiselle en détresse, lui attrapant un bras et lui tendant l'autre main pour la hisser. Ses deux « amies » étaient toutes deux recroquevillées contre le corps inerte et blanc de l'ancienne Reine Dragon, se serrant dans les bras en chouinant autant que les bébés qui venaient de naitre.

Une fois ramenée à terre, la troisième larronne trébucha pour les rejoindre sans même adresser un merci à Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de regretter son geste. Il aurait dû la laisser tomber dans la gueule du petit bleu affamé.

Curieux maintenant de voir quelle était exactement la taille de la petite Reine nouvellement né, il se tourna et découvrit une pauvre créature qui se lamentait auprès du bord. Sa couleur était à l'égal d'un vif d'or, scintillant dans la lumière des braseros et lorsqu'elle tourna sa grosse tête dans sa direction, ce fut comme si un arc-en-ciel venait de se jeter sur lui.

Tout un tas de sensations l'envahirent : Bonheur, félicité, orgueil et de la faim. Beaucoup de faim. Talath s'était vraiment épuisée pour sortir de sa coquille et n'avait trouvé que des humains stupides sur sa route.

Harry n'était pas stupide bien sûr. Il était parfait. Mais il n'avait pas été là, alors elle s'était fait du souci !

Sans savoir à quel moment il s'était déplacé, ou si c'était elle qui l'avait fait, Harry était contre elle, à lui caresser le museau et le contour de l'œil, s'excusant d'avoir été bêtement en bas alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

/ **J'ai TRES faim** / Insista-t-elle alors.

Harry ne demandait rien de mieux que d'accéder à sa requête, d'ailleurs – il avait encore bougé (non, un homme l'avait guidé) et il y avait de gros morceaux de viandes débités dans un tonneau qu'il s'empressa d'attraper et de présenter à Talath.

Elle renifla d'un air d'abord précieux, faisant mine, mais rapidement elle se retrouva à se goinfrer sans soin dans l'intention de remplir ce qui lui servait d'estomac. Entre deux bouchées, elle avait quand même des compliments pour Harry, surtout maintenant que son problème majeur était réglé. Ses iris tourbillonnaient d'un bleu de plaisir intense, se gorgeant de l'image de sa merveilleuse moitié, autant que Harry ne le faisait.

Il n'existait qu'eux deux en ce moment. Harry et Talath. Ils étaient les seules choses qui importaient et seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Ils n'imaginaient même pas vivre sans leur double, leur âme sœur.

La nourriture finit cependant par assommer la jeune dragonne qui commença à somnoler. Tout plein de prévenance, Harry lui désigna une grande pierre creusée au pied d'un lit et Talath ne se fit pas prier, indiquant que le lieu était à son gout. Se lovant sur elle-même comme un chat, l'extrémité de sa queue bifide venant se placer devant son museau, elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

L'afflux d'émotion qui était venu combler Harry s'amenuisa drastiquement et pendant un instant, il se sentit hébété, comme s'il avait pris un coup derrière la tête. Tout ce qui n'était pas Talath revint alors : la pièce inconnue où il se trouvait et qui semblait être un dortoir, des marmonnements et des chuchotis provenant derrière lui alors que Valentine, à sa droite, était assise près d'une petite dragonne verte, un sourire doux sur les lèvres, qu'à sa gauche se tenait Damian, debout, les poings sur les hanches près d'un dragon brun endormi.

De l'autre côté se trouvait Edmund qui le regardait avec gravité et qui détourna le regard avec gêne quand ceux-ci se croisèrent. Harry ne comprenait pas son comportement, d'autant plus que lui était ravi pour son ami : il avait marqué un dragon bronze !

Malheureusement, l'enthousiasme d'Harry retomba un peu en constatant que Ronan était aussi là… Lui aussi maître d'un petit dragon bronze. Ce dernier ne fuit pas son regard, bien au contraire, et il brillait de moquerie et de malveillance.

Harry renifla de dégoût, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait, avant de revenir sur Talath.

Talath et son incroyable et magnifique couleur dorée. Qui serait bien plus grande et imposante que n'importe quel bronze… Ce qui était normal puisqu'elle était…

Elle.

Elle. Reine dorée.

Pour…

Fille.

Harry se retourna brusquement, catastrophé, et tomba sur les regards de Montemps, du Régent de la Réserve : Desclare, et d'une femme longiligne à la chevelure auburn que Harry remettait comme la Maitresse des Aspirants, tous le regardant avec embarras tout en parlant.

Lui, Harry, venait de marquer une Reine dorée, normalement réservée aux filles !

Il ne savait pas si c'était plus ou moins embarrassant que de marquer une Verte…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions puisque la femme se tourna vers eux et tonna :

-RASSEMBLEMENT !

Aussitôt, comme ils en avaient été habitués, les cinq ex-Candidats se placèrent en ligne et en position de salut.

La femme hocha la tête d'un mouvement sec, sans cependant leur montrer la moindre lueur de contentement.

-Donc. Maintenant que vous avez été soumis à l'Empreinte d'un dragon, vous voilà Aspirants pour la durée que durera la maturité de votre nouveau compagnon. Bien que certains d'entre vous me connaissent déjà, je m'appelle Amber Stevens, maîtresse de la Verte Legith et Maitresse des Aspirants. Vous êtes désormais sous mon commandement et ma responsabilité. Mes ordres sont prioritaires sur TOUT le reste, et vous découvrirez rapidement que votre jeune dragon deviendra votre priorité maximale avec moi. Je me fiche que vous soyez fatigués, que vous ayez faim, une envie pressante ou que vous ne vous soyez pas lavés depuis plusieurs jours, les besoins de votre dragon passeront toujours en premier. Il a faim ? Accourez le nourrir ! Sa peau le démange ? Accourez le huiler ! Il veut un câlin ? Accourez le lui donner ! Votre propre existence devient désormais secondaire et je ne pardonnerais aucune forme de négligence envers son dragon ! Votre vie, votre corps, votre devoir, après ce jour appartient à votre dragon et à la Réserve, vous ne pouvez plus vous rétracter. Un soudain regret ? Tant pis pour vous, il fallait partir avant de se présenter sur les sables ! La couleur de votre dragon vous déplait ? Rien à faire, vous vous ferais une raison ! Je ne suis pas là pour vous chouchouter ou vous consoler, je suis là pour vous préparer à la guerre et aux champs de batailles.

Harry resta soigneusement immobile, ayant l'impression que bouger un seul muscle lui vaudrait de se faire hurler dessus. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel discours après l'Empreinte. Il s'était imaginé qu'on les féliciterait et qu'on leur permettrait d'assister à la fête d'après Eclosion… Et surtout il ne pensait pas pouvoir regretter un jour Montemps et ses aboiements !

Même Damian qui n'hésitait jamais à faire le bravache avait soudain l'air un peu consterné.

-Dès demain matin vous commencerez les cours. Ils se divisent en quatre points : Théorie, d'une part sur la biologie des dragons, de l'autre sur l'art militaire du combat à dos de dragon, nous continuerons votre entrainement physique sur des situations de plus en plus réelles, une partie pratique concernera les soins à apporter à vos dragons grandissants et à l'entretien du harnachement, puis en dernier point, vous aurez des cours de magie draconique. Croyez-moi, vous aurez des journées bien chargées.

Elle les fusilla tous du regard comme si elle voyait en eux de futurs resquilleurs, mais finalement, elle se mit de côté, avec Montemps, pour laisser le Régent de la Réserve s'exprimer.

-Avant toutes ces futurs réjouissances, félicitation pour avoir reçu l'Empreinte et d'avoir permis à notre flotte de s'agrandir un peu…

Disait-il mais le regard qu'il posa sur Harry était plutôt contrarié.

-… Cinq dragons sur douze œufs, dont un or et deux bronzes, c'est un meilleur résultat que la précédente Eclosion et vous serez fêtés ce soir comme il le convient. (il se racla la gorge) Je vous autorise donc, pour la soirée et la nuit, à vous amuser et profiter de cette opportunité. Aujourd'hui vous n'êtes plus à l'écart des chevaliers dragons, vous êtes des nôtres !

-Mais n'oubliez pas que les cours commenceront à sept heures tapantes, ajouta la Maitresse des Aspirants. Le premier qui loupe les cours, je le mets de corvées de nettoyage de harnais jusqu'à la fin du mois !

On les libéra et Harry s'apprêta à accompagner Valentine et Damian quand Mrs Stevens l'attrapa par le bras :

-Un instant, Potter, nous devons vous parler.

Il se retourna, légèrement inquiet face aux trois visages sombres qui étaient posés sur lui.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, vous savez…. Se justifia t'il. De marquer Talath.

-Bien sûr gamin, fit Montemps d'une voix bourrue. C'est le dragon qui choisit, pas le Candidat. Je vous l'ais suffisamment répété, non ? Si tu ne l'avais pas fait… « Talath » n'aurait choisi personne et cela aurait été désastreux pour la race des Longwing. J'avais mis beaucoup d'espoir en Valentine, sachant que les trois autres… Comment dire… (il se massa la barbe d'un air gêné). .. Mais Valentine a été choisie avant même l'éclosion de notre nouvelle reine. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

-Sans compter que tu as un don certain, ajouta Stevens. Un don que ne peut prétendre équivaloir Valentine. A mon sens il est normal que la Reine choisisse le meilleur Candidat potentiel.

Elle défia légèrement du regard le Régent qui semblait plus que contrarié par son discours. D'ailleurs, ce fut lui qui reprit :

-Certes, mais cela n'empêche pas que cela pose un certain problème…

-Question de gout, Desclare, se moqua mystérieusement Stevens.

Montemps ne reprit pas aux commentaires de sa collègue, il sembla plus inquiet pour Harry.

Ces trois-là savaient et parlaient de choses dont Harry était totalement ignorant. Cela l'agaçait profondément et puisque cela le concernait en premier lieu, il aurait aimé être mis au courant, mais le Régent reprit :

-Quoiqu'il en soit, ce qui est fait, est fait. Il n'y a jamais eu de précédents dans toute l'histoire de notre Reserve, mais nous aurons un Seigneur de la Reserve à la place d'une Dame. Et alors que les jeunes Candidates avaient déjà été un peu formées sur les devoir incombant au titre, il va vous falloir tout rattraper, Potter. En plus des cours de votre instructrice, je vous ferais suivre une formation sur la gestion d'une Reserve. Tous les temps libres que vous auriez pu prétendre avoir, vous les passerez avec moi, soit en cours, soit à me suivre dans mes fonctions, ou à suivre Gwendolyn dans les siennes.

Harry papillota furieusement des yeux, ébahi, le ton de Desclare avait tout de la sanction, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose lui méritant d'être puni. Il émit une exclamation indignée :

-Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai JAMAIS demandé à gérer une Reserve ! Pourquoi le fait d'être le chevalier d'une Reine m'oblige à devoir prendre de telles responsabilités ? Je n'ai que 13 ans !

-Quand votre Reine sera mature, vous en aurez 17, Potter. Cela vous laissera largement le temps de vous faire à cette idée ! (puis dans un marmonnement) Et à moi aussi…

-Allons allons, fit la Maitresse des Aspirants en l'attrapant par les épaules, Allez boire un coup Desclare, détendez-vous à la fête et ça ira mieux !

-Me détendre ?! S'offusqua le Régent, j'ai Fudge qui m'attend là-bas ! Il a sauté d'indignation dès qu'il a vu Potter sur les sables. Et deux fois plus haut quand il a marqué la Reine. Je vais TOUT sauf me détendre.

Il partit d'un pas vif en grognant, suivit de Montemps qui bougonnait comme à son habitude. Ainsi Harry se retrouva seule avec sa nouvelle instructrice qui arborait une expression fermée. Elle ne semblait pas être contre lui, mais il ne savait pas si elle serait encline à lui dévoiler le fin fond de cette affaire. Ainsi, dans le doute, il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours : il interrogea le dragon.

Personne ne connaissait mieux les dispositions de leurs maîtres que leurs dragons.

*Legith ?* Appela t'il mentalement.

Un son distrait lui répondit, puis une voix féminine très semblable à celle de Stevens suivit :

/ **Qu'il y a-t-il, jeune maître de la jeune Reine ?/**

Il retint une grimace intérieure. Parler avec les Vertes était toujours assez fastidieux.

*A ton avis, est-ce que je peux demander à ta maîtresse pourquoi tout le monde est contrarié que j'ai marqué Talath ?*

La verte sembla réfléchir un moment, avant de répondre :

/ **Non, ce n'est pas le bon moment./**

Harry soupira. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais « Pas le bon moment » serait probablement l'excuse qu'il entendrait le plus durant les quatre années à venir.

En attendant, il se prépara à aller lui aussi souffrir le Ministre de la Magie à la fête.

Au passage il jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite beauté dorée endormie, veillée par Moineau qui semblait tout autant sous le charme, et se dit au fond de lui que c'était beaucoup de troubles pour une si petite chose.

 **Fin de la Partie II**

 _Et voilà ! J'ai dis à une de mes lectrices que j'avais beaucoup hésité sur la couleur du dragon de Harry quand j'ai commencé à scénariser cette histoire. J'oscillais entre le vert, le bronze et l'or, puis c'est finalement les impératifs du scenario qui ont décidé à ma place ! Mais je dois dire que ce n'était pas à l'avantage de notre cher petit brun préféré… Ahlala, je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs dans cette histoire ! (c'est le cas de la dire p )_

 _Bref bref, le prochain chapitre n'est pas vraiment un chapitre, c'est un interlude Poudlard. Bein oui, on a laissé quelques protagonistes là-bas, et c'est la rentrée de troisième année, il faut aller y jeter un coup d'œil !_


	9. Interlude 1: Poudlard

**_Mot de l'auteur :_** _Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Déjà aout, et je me débats toujours autant avec la chaleur. Avez-vous pris le temps de penser à Harry hier ? C'était son anniversaire (ça lui fait 38 ans cette année si je ne dis pas de bêtises). En tout cas merci pour tous vos commentaires, ils sont toujours aussi appréciés !  
Je vous laisse maintenant avec un petit interlude réaction. _

**Interlude 1 : Poudlard**

Ron et Hermione avaient été les premiers prévenus de la disparition de Harry, parce que non seulement cela leur valut d'être interrogés par les parents Weasley, mais aussi par le Ministère. Ils s'étaient cependant doutés de quelque chose avant même tout ce cirque, parce que leurs lettres étaient restées sans réponses.

Quelle chance il y avait-il pour qu'un nouveau Dobby bloquent leurs lettres ? Dans le doute, Ron avait envoyé son lézard de feu, Thot, mais ce dernier était revenu presque aussitôt, très perturbé.

Si Thot avait été capable de mieux se faire comprendre, Ron aurait su qu'il était allé à la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche et qu'il avait été refoulé par le dragon de garde.

Pour les petits reptiles, leurs grands cousins étaient comme des figures divines – ainsi se faire réprimander par l'un d'entre eux avait plongé le petit bleu dans un état d'apathie que même le soleil d'Egypte ne sut guérir.

Seul le temps réussit à lui faire oublier sa mésaventure et désormais, il battait joyeusement des ailes dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, passant de son maître légitime à Hermione qui lui adressait de bonnes caresses et lui offrait de beaux morceaux de viandes de son assiette.

Dans les yeux de la jeune fille, il y avait autant d'amour que de tristesse. La perte de son lézard de feu, l'année dernière, avait ouvert une faille dans son cœur – une faille que même son nouveau gros chat roux, Pattenrond, n'arrivait pas encore à guérir.

Qui plus est, son inquiétude pour Harry l'empêchait de se détendre. Pas depuis qu'elle avait appris LA nouvelle.

L'évasion de Sirius Black de la très célèbre et jusqu'ici inviolable prison des sorciers, Azkaban.

Un homme sans cœur qui en avait après Harry, en tant qu'assassin de son ancien maître, Voldemort.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Thot cherche tout le temps à bouffer Croutard… Je veux dire, ce pauvre rat est tout décharné, il n'a pas l'air très appétissant. Et maintenant si ton chat s'y met aussi, il va me claquer entre les mains, tué par le stress… Grommelait Ron à ses côtés, honorant comme il le fallait la table du petit déjeuner.

C'était leur premier jour à Poudlard et ils attendaient encore de recevoir leurs emplois du temps. Hermione souffla avec désapprobation.

-Ron. Ce n'est pas que je me fiche de ton rat, mais il y a bien plus important, non ?

-S'inquiéter pour Harry ne le fera pas brusquement apparaitre sur sa chaise, à nos côtés, philosopha Ron. Tout le monde est en train de le chercher, que veux-tu de plus ? Et je ne crois pas que Black lui ait mis la main dessus.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu commencerais à développer des dons pour la voyance avant même notre premier cours de divination ?

Le rouquin sourit à cette idée. Il n'avait choisi cette matière que pour pouvoir se la couler douce.

-Absolument pas. C'est juste logique. Vu le mec et ce qu'il semble être, on serait déjà au courant si… Enfin. Ne parlons pas de ça.

Il ne voulait ni mentionner, ni parler d'une quelconque mort de son meilleur ami. Son absence était déjà difficile à vivre, trop pour songer qu'elle puisse être définitive. Ron avait l'impression qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de sourire ou de s'amuser si cela devait arriver.

Thot trilla doucement au coin de son oreille, frottant sa petite tête à sa joue et il le caressa sous le menton en remerciement.

Il retourna alors à Hermione et son expression chagrine, forçant un sourire à atteindre ses lèvres :

-Hermione, pense à autre chose. Harry n'aimerais pas savoir que tu te mets dans des états pareils à cause de lui. Disons que c'est juste… Son accident de parcours de l'année, comme lorsqu'on est parti chasser le troll en première année, ou lorsqu'on est arrivé dans la voiture volante de mon père l'année dernière. Là aussi on était en retard.

-D'UNE heure, pas d'un jour !

Il se força à prendre une allure nonchalante :

-Détail !

Heureusement pour lui, l'attention d'Hermione fut détournée par l'arrivée du courrier.

Les hiboux voltigèrent dans tous les sens pendant un moment, faisant tomber ici des paquets, ici des rouleaux ou des lettres. Ron, comme Hermione, attrapèrent tous les deux au vol leurs exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier et les déroulèrent prestement.

La jeune fille poussa un petit cri quand Ron hoqueta nerveusement.

Le nom de leur ami était affiché en gros et gras, de façon à ce qu'un aveugle puisse le voir dans le noir.

Les mots qui l'accompagnaient mirent plus de temps à apporter leur compréhension.

« _Eclosion à la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche._  
 _ **HARRY POTTER**_  
 _marque_  
 _une Reine Dragon !_ »

La Grande Salle s'emplit alors de murmures, professeurs et élèves lisant, commentant ou désignant leur journal à leur entourage. Ron qui venait un peu de comprendre de quoi il en retournait était en train d'hyperventiler.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit : Mais qu'est-ce que son fichu ami faisait à la Réserve de Charlie ? Comment avait-il fait son compte pour marquer un dragon ? Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de ce que ça voulait dire ? Et pourquoi personne n'avait été au courant de rien ?

Puis l'évidence lui tomba dessus :

Sa mère allait tuer Charlie.

Et si elle ne le faisait pas… IL le tuerait.

Bon sang !

-Ron… Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda Hermione qui venait de finir de lire l'article et le fixait comme s'il avait toutes les réponses à ses questions.

Il réalisa en même temps que beaucoup de monde le regardait, lui ou ses frères, mais surtout lui, et il se plongea dans la lecture du journal.

« _Prévenu comme toujours à la dernière seconde, notre équipe reportage de la Gazette a sauté sur le dragon venu nous chercher pour foncer à la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche où avait lieu la dernière éclosion de dragon en date._

 _Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche est l'une des dix Réserves de Dragons appartenant à notre coalition militaire Europe-Ouest, comprenant la Grande Bretagne, l'Irlande, la Norvège, la France, l'Espagne, l'Allemagne, l'Autriche, la Pologne, la Hongrie et la Roumanie. La Suisse ayant son propre contingent de « Berger des Alpes » et l'Italie et le Portugal faisant partie de l'Union Méditerranéenne depuis l'Incident du Détroit de Gibraltar._

 _Nos dragons sont une part de nos défenses et de nos forces d'intervention rapide lors d'incidents, comme lors du grand incendie de Ste Mangouste en 1885 où 55% des victimes avaient été sauvé par les petits dragons et leurs chevaliers, quand les plus grands ont emportés les malades et les blessés en moins de dix minutes à l'Hôpital des Biens-Guéris de Paris._

 _Aujourd'hui, bien sûr, le métier de chevalier-dragon n'a plus vraiment la côte en Angleterre : trop contraignant, impliquant un déracinement au sein de son pays et de sa famille, une coupure dans la Lignée d'une famille et un environnement aux mœurs très différentes des nôtres. Autrefois, c'était le métier adressé aux troisièmes fils des familles._

 _Toujours est-il que le Ministre de la Magie se fait toujours le devoir d'assister aux Eclosions des Réserves sous notre juridiction, ne serait-ce que pour le bon vin servi durant les réjouissances qui suivent (notre reporter approuve). Cela faisait dix ans qu'un anglais n'avait pas été choisi - depuis Charles Weasley en fait, deuxième fils de Arthur et Molly Weasley. Cela avait déjà fait couler de l'encre à l'époque…_ »

Ron s'arrêta un instant, grommelant et maudissant Charlie, comprenant désormais pourquoi tout le monde les regardait.

« _… Mais voila que nous avons retrouvé, à l'étonnement de toute la délégation britannique, le jeune Harry Potter, sans responsables légal pour l'aiguiller, l'air perdu et désorienté alors que les œufs se cassaient tous les uns après les autres et que de petits dragons envahissaient la zone._

 _Quelle différence avec les autres participants ! Des garçons plus âgés et bien bâtis ! Qui donc avait obligé ce pauvre enfant à participer à cela ? Vous l'auriez vu, effrayé par la brutalité des bêtes (rappelons que même un dragon nouveau-né peut broyer la tête d'un enfant), il faisait peine à voir… Le Ministre a bien essayé d'intervenir et de faire chercher l'héritier Potter- mais Hélas ! Il était trop tard ! Un dragon l'avait repéré et s'était empressé de le choisir. Et le Lien qu'impose un dragon est une chose mystérieuse toujours inexpliquée et qui malheureusement ne peut être rompu que par la Mort._

 _Notre Enfant chéri, Celui-qui-a-survécu et nous a libéré du mal, est désormais enchainé à un dragon et forcé de rejoindre les rangs des chevaliers-dragons. Espérons qu'il n'oubliera pas d'où il vient._ »

Ron eut un reniflement indigné à la fin de sa lecture.

-C'est un ramassis de n'importe quoi, affirma-t-il à Hermione. Je ne peux pas croire que Charlie ait pu laisser un « Harry terrorisé » sur les sables d'Eclosion. Déjà parce que je ne vois pas Harry être terrifié par quelque chose de plus petit qu'un basilic, et parce que si je me souviens bien, les Candidats sont préparés pour ce jour.

-Pour ça, je suis d'accord, affirma Hermione, mais pour le reste ? Avec le dragon…

-Harry ne peut plus revenir étudier à Poudlard, annonça Ron avec un gout de cendre dans la bouche. Mais… Il y a forcément une raison. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça sans de bonnes raisons…

*Mais pourquoi était-il resté silencieux ?*

-J'espère qu'on aura bientôt de ses nouvelles, fit Hermione qui semblait néanmoins être suffisamment rasséréné pour se servir à manger et sourire à la vue des emplois du temps qui arrivaient.

Ron ne commenta pas, sachant qu'il aurait rapidement des réponses à ses questions. Hermione avait toujours été du genre communicative sur ses impressions.

Ils finirent donc de manger en silence, ignorant les regards posés sur les Weasley, fixés à la fois comme des fautifs, et comme de potentielles sources de renseignements.

A leur sortie de la Grande Salle, le regard de Ron croisa inconsciemment celui de Malefoy.

Mais il n'arriva pas vraiment à lire les sentiments qu'il contenait. Ses yeux étaient inexpressifs comme si le garçon tentait de se cacher sous un voile gris. Néanmoins, ce qu'ils ne montraient pas était tout aussi révélateur : le serpentard n'exultait pas. Il ne se moquait pas. Et quelque fut l'émotion qui l'étreignait à cet instant, elle ne pouvait être qu'incommensurablement forte et embarrassante pour qu'il la restreigne à ce point.

Ron décida qu'il devrait le garder à l'œil dans les jours à venir. Il chassa pour l'instant le petit blond de ses pensées en voyant Hermione se retourner vers lui avec un sourire qui touchait ses yeux. Ils étaient désormais dans les escaliers centraux, loin de tout tapage médiatique.

-Au moins, lui expliqua-t-elle. Harry est en sécurité. Black ne peut pas lui faire de mal à la Réserve. Pas vrai ?

Ron lui rendit son sourire :

-Pas sans se faire griller comme une brochette par sa dragonne. Ça c'est sûr !

.

A quelques kilomètres de là, à l'entrée du village de Pré-Au-Lard, un grand chien noir un peu miteux lisait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Sirius Black ouvrit alors la gueule, laissant sa langue pendre de contentement :

Harry était en sécurité.

.

Dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, Un rat tout osseux qui perdait ses poils par plaques se recroquevilla un peu plus au fond des couvertures du petit garçon qui s'occupait de lui. Il entendit le battement d'ailes, puis le ronronnement satisfait. Le chat et le lézard de feu l'encerclaient, se réjouissant d'avance du jour où ils pourraient le croquer. Dehors, c'était Black qui l'attendait, lui réservant un sort similaire, sinon pire.

Peter Pettigrow était coincé, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire pour échapper à son destin.

.

De destin, il en était aussi question un petit peu plus haut, une tour de Poudlard solitaire au milieu du château, où se trouvait Albus Dumbledore qui recevait un Ministre de la Magie furibond.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si Albus pouvait faire quelque chose pour changer ce qui était arrivé. Il était lui-même très ennuyé de ne plus pouvoir avoir l'œil sur son protégé, d'autant plus qu'il était persuadé qu'il aurait fait un grand sorcier. Sage et noble. Hélas ! Il connaissait mieux les dragons et leurs chevaliers que la plupart des gens et il savait comment les sorciers tournaient dans les Réserves… La bestialité des dragons déteignaient fatalement sur leurs maîtres.

Albus Dumbledore n'aimait pas vraiment les dragons, il s'en méfiait énormément. Et il trouvait fort pertinente la devise de l'école : « Ne chatouillez pas un dragon qui dort ». Les reines d'or étaient particulièrement à craindre. Trop intelligente. Sournoise. Possessive. Manipulatrice. Egoïste. Là où les gens voyaient les crocs, les griffes ou les jets de flammes, lui, il voyait un cerveau à la mesure de l'Homme.

A sa mesure.

Il se souviendrait toujours de la longue discussion qu'il avait eu avec Menerath, reine dragon de la Réserve du Grand Nord. Il était encore jeune homme alors, et Gellert l'avait accompagné.

Tous deux en avaient conclu qu'ils ne laisseraient jamais une autre créature contrôler leur esprit – et concernant Gellert, ses pulsions. Les lézards de feu semblaient être un bon compromis même si leurs émotions se révélaient presque aussi contagieuse.

Bref, Albus était horriblement déçu. Ce n'était pas le destin qu'il avait imaginé pour Harry et il se sentait comme s'il devait se rendre sur la tombe des Potter pour s'excuser.

Le seul point positif à toute cette histoire, c'était que son Maître des Potions était devenu gai comme un pinson… Enfin.. A la façon de Severus, bien évidemment.

Pour preuve, cela faisait quinze minutes que le cours commun de potion des troisièmes années venaient de commencer et il n'y avait eu encore aucun retrait de points à Gryffondor. Le directeur se permit d'ignorer Fudge et de sourire du comportement de l'homme en noir, chassant définitivement Harry Potter de son esprit.

 **Fin de l'Interlude 1.**

 _Voilà ! Rassurez-vous, au prochain chapitre on retrouve Harry et sa dragonne. Je vous dis donc à mercredi prochain pour :_ _Gold and Black_ _, le début de la partie 3 !_


	10. Gold and Black

_Mot de l'auteur_ _:_ _Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est chaud ici ! Autant en température, qu'en conséquence en avance de chapitre. C'est horrible, je n'arrive plus à rien, dépassé les 30°. Je me transforme en vieille serpillère toute mouillée (de sueur). Mais sinon, voilà 15 petites pages pour guérir vos petits cœurs tout triste de la semaine dernière !_

 **Partie III : L'Aspirant**

* * *

Rappel :

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith)

 **Aspirants** : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Gold and Black**

« _Ron,_

 _Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, Thot est cette fois-ci bien arrivé jusqu'à moi, et il se porte bien. Aucun dragon ne lui barrera plus le chemin, je te le promets._

 _Et… Je suis désolé de vous avoir tenu dans le silence Hermione et toi, mais malheureusement, cela m'a été imposé comme à vous. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'on me laisse tranquillement accéder aux sables de l'Aire d'Eclosion._

 _Merci de m'avoir envoyé l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, mais tout ce qu'il raconte à mon sujet est un tissu de mensonges ! On ne m'a pas forcé ou je ne sais quoi et j'ai eu tout un mois pour me préparer à l'Eclosion, je n'étais pas le moins du monde effrayé par les dragonnets._

 _Effrayé de ne pas être choisi, ça, oui. Mais Par l'Oeuf (regarde, j'utilise des expressions de chevaliers dragons !) je l'ai été, et j'en suis des plus heureux. Ma bébé dragonne, Talath est merveilleuse._

 _Exigeante, orgueilleuse et un peu vaniteuse, mais merveilleuse._

 _Le souci c'est qu'elle n'est pas toujours éveillée (tu te souviens quand nos lézard étaient petits, c'est pareil), et quand elle dort, je dois m'entrainer. M'entrainer. Et m'entrainer._

 _Notre instructrice est un monstre. McGo a côté à l'air d'un ange._

 _J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir abandonné Poudlard… J'ai eu l'impression que ma voie était peut être ailleurs. Et maintenant… Eh bien maintenant je ne peux plus faire marche arrière._

 _Amitié,_

 _Harry._ »

.

Grimper, accrocher le premier mousqueton, le deuxième, enjamber, défaire le premier mousqueton, le récupérer, l'accrocher de l'autre côté…

-ENCORE TROP LENT PETIT BRUN, tu as eu trois fois le temps de te faire cramer, éviscérer, empoisonné ou fondre ! Lui hurla de façon « charmante » la Maitresse des Aspirants, Amber Stevens.

Il grinça des dents en entamant la phase contraire.

-ALLEZ ! UN PEU DE NERFS LES MECS ! Vous tous êtes moins rapides que ma grand-mère !

Sa voix résonna à l'intérieur de la Caverne d'Entrainement des Aspirants, semblant rebondir le long de chaque coursive d'observation, en surplomb, et entre chaque stalactite au plafond émaillé de cristaux de lumière.

Harry posa un pied à terre, courut jusqu'au piquet qu'il toucha et repartit grimper sur sa sculpture de dragon en bois.

Les « sculptures » : elles avaient remplacées les parcours abstraits de cordes qu'ils expérimentaient en tant que Candidats. Il y en avait un certain nombre, disséminés dans le très large espace de la grotte, mais pour l'instant, les nouveaux Aspirants étaient cantonnés à la « Zone n°1 ».

Au moment où Harry se sanglait une nouvelle fois sur sa selle, Damian geignit :

-Mais c'est injuste Madame, Valentine à moins de hauteur à escalader ! C'est normal qu'elle soit plus rapide !

Les regards se tournèrent un instant vers la seule fille du groupe qui voltigeait légèrement du piquet à la selle de sa sculpture reprenant le modèle d'un dragon vert de taille adulte. Cette dernière faisait approximativement 2m30 au garrot. A peine l'équivalent d'un saut depuis la patte courtoisement relevée du reptile.

Mais si Damian se plaignait, qu'est-ce que Harry devrait dire ? Il avait le plus gros modèle de dragon en réserve ! Il se serait fort bien contenté de celui de Damian qui culminait à à peine 3m de haut. Le sien en faisait presque le double !

Talath, en tant que dragonne dorée, était appelée à devenir la plus imposante des quatre pattes de la Réserve.

La voix de l'instructrice leur arriva, cassante et pleine de moquerie :

-Ca suffit blondinet, tu n'avais qu'à marquer une Verte ! Je suis sûre que tu as passé toutes tes années de Candidats à baver sur les gros dragons, et bein maintenant, tu assumes !

Damian grommela en réponse, puis son pied ripa et il se vautra malencontreusement par terre dans un nuage de poussière.

-TU ES MORT BLONDINET ! Cracha Stevens en se penchant sur lui. Je ne suis pas certain de si tu es transformé à l'état de rôti ou en petite flaque de chair au sol ?

-Je suis juste écrasé dans la poussière, la contredit le garçon en levant un visage couvert de marques sombres.

-Tout ce qui est certain, c'est que tu es de corvée de harnais toute la semaine !

Valentine éclata de rire depuis son dragon factice et Damian poussa un long gémissement.

Traditionnellement chaque chevalier dragon devait s'occuper de son propre matériel, mais lorsqu'un Aspirant se faisait punir, ils profitaient de l'aubaine pour le couvrir sous une tonne de lanières de cuir à graisser, à fortifier ou même à réparer.

C'était juste une tâche incroyablement chiante et chronophage que Harry essayait d'éviter de son mieux.

Mais l'entrainement était très exigeant, répétitif et assez ennuyeux pour l'instant. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'ils avaient marqués, et ils en étaient encore à apprendre à attacher un harnais et à se harnacher et se déharnacher le plus vite possible. D'après Stevens, cela devait devenir un geste machinal qu'ils devraient être capables de réaliser même endormis !

Et tant que ce ne serait pas le cas, elle leur faisait de la rétention de cours sur la magie draconique, ce qu'attendait pourtant avec impatience Harry. Et bien évidemment, pour l'instant, ils ne voyaient aucune tactique de combat en cours théorique, mais subissait une nomenclature exhaustive des races de dragons existantes, croisements compris, avec leurs capacités particulières.

L'endurance d'un dragon était calculée au nombre de fois où il était obligé de battre des ailes pour se maintenir en l'air : Les _Longwings_ , avec leurs longues envergures d'ailes faisaient partis des meilleurs dans cette discipline, mais ils étaient aussi équipés d'un jet de flammes à longue portée qui était redouté en situation de combat.

Un groupe de _Longwing_ pouvait embraser une ville entière et sans défenses en moins de deux heures, tout ça, en se tenant en vol à 15 mètres du sol.

Le problème pour cette race restait le combat rapproché. Ils étaient vulnérable à une attaque directe : leur corps était juste recouvert d'un cuir souple avec une légère collerette autour de la tête. C'était pourquoi ils étaient souvent escortés par l'autre type de dragon élevé en Roumanie : le _Cornelongue roumain_ , qui, s'il ne crachait pas de flammes, était équipé d'un cuir écailleux qui le protégeait des serres ennemies, et de cornes acérées.

Ces derniers étaient élevés à la Réserve du Canyon Perdu, plus au nord de la Chaine des Carpates, et parfois, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, Harry voyait des chevaliers originaires de cette zone atterrir sur la corniche principale pour apporter des messages importants.

Harry se détacha de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit le tiraillement désormais familier dans son esprit : celui de Talath cherchant sa présence alors qu'elle commençait à quitter les limbes du sommeil.

Il se laissa tomber à terre :

-Instructrice : Talath est sur le point de se réveiller.

La femme hocha la tête d'un mouvement sec et lui fit signe d'y aller. Il sentit alors le regard suppliant de Damian sur lui et approuva discrètement en tentant d'entrer en contact avec Emlith, le dragonnet brun de son ami.

Il n'était pas conseillé de forcer le réveil d'un jeune dragon, mais Harry savait qu'Emlith comprendrait.

Il entendit alors un grognement mental mécontent, suivit de la voix de Damian alors qu'il avait presque quitté la Caverne d'Entrainement des Aspirants.

-Oh ! Emlith vient aussi de se réveiller, je…, enfin… Vous savez ! Fit le blond en s'éclipsant avec un grand sourire forcé sous le regard sévère de Stevens.

Il courut pour rejoindre Harry et lui tapa amicalement dans le dos.

-Merci, à charge de revanche !

-Vois plutôt ça avec ton dragon, il est tout bougon !

Ils sortirent à l'extérieur, se retrouvant à plusieurs kilomètres de leurs anciens appartements en tant que Candidats, séparé d'eux par la grande caverne de l'Aire d'Eclosion.

Ils pouvaient voir le groupe restant s'entrainer sur le parcours de corde extérieur et eurent une pensée amicale en percevant les cris de leur ancien mentor, Montemps.

L'homme manquait un peu à Harry, même s'il le voyait encore souvent. Mais ce n'était plus pareil, il ne pouvait plus sentir ses yeux voyager sur eux d'un air protecteur et plein de fierté bougonne.

A côté, Amber Stevens était assez froide, avec un cynisme qui déplaisait à Harry. Bien évidemment, elle les formait pour la guerre, et probablement qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'attacher à eux parce qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'ils finissent effectivement en bouilli quelque part par terre… Mais il était condamné à passer 4 ans avec elle, jusqu'à ce que sa dragonne soit considérée comme « mature », alors autant qu'ils s'entendent tous bien, non ?

 **/4 ans semble interminable./** Commenta Talath qui avait fini de se réveiller.

Harry sourit alors qu'une bouffée de joie et d'amour arrivait jusqu'à lui, envahissant cette partie de lui qui lui semblait désormais trop vide quand la dragonne quittait ses pensées.

Précédé de Damian, il pénétra dans le dortoir des Aspirants, où ils dormaient encore tous –jusqu'à ce que leurs dragons soient trop gros pour y rentrer- même Valentine qui était pourtant une fille.

Sa verte, Dinth, roulée en boule dans le creux de son rocher, semblait terriblement petite à côté de Talath qui s'étirait, dépassant de toute part de sa couchette.

-Si tu continues à grandir comme ça, mon petit vif d'or adoré, ce pauvre rocher va finir par ne plus pouvoir te porter ! Commenta t'il en lui flattant doucement le cou.

Elle ronronna sous l'attention, laissant passer la remarque, comme le petit surnom que lui donnait Harry, celui-ci ayant passé deux heures à lui expliquer le quidditch lorsqu'elle s'était insurgée d'être appelée comme une minuscule balle volante.

Mais il avait suffi qu'il lui annonce que c'était la plus importante, celle qui valait le plus de point, pour qu'elle se rengorge et regarde avec mépris les autres dragons pour les traiter de bêtes souaffles.

Les autres avaient regardés Harry de travers.

Enfin, Damian, Ronan et Valentine… Parce que Edmund était devenu horriblement distant avec lui depuis l'Eclosion, évitant son regard et lui parlant que quand il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, et toujours avec énormément de gêne.

Harry ne comprenait pas, pas plus que Damian et Val.

 **/ Je suis levée. J'aimerais jouer avec mon galion avant d'aller manger. Oh, et puis, il y a cette démangeaison juste derrière ma patte avant droite, c'est horrible Harry…/**

Arrangeant, Harry sortit de dessous son matelas le galion qu'il mit entre les pattes de la dragonne avant de lui gratter le cuir, le sentant s'effriter sous ses ongles.

Talath, elle, était littéralement obsédée par sa pièce. Plus adroitement qu'on ne pouvait le penser, elle la prenait entre ses griffes et la faisait tourner, admirant sans fin les éclats dorés avec un bonheur qu'elle transmettait généreusement à son âme sœur. Quand elle avait vu Harry la sortir d'une poche d'un vieux jeans qu'il venait d'extirper de sa malle, elle n'avait pas pu cacher son intérêt.

Il la lui avait donc donné sans y penser et se faisant, c'était comme s'il était devenu le Père-Noël, et Talath la dragonne la plus comblée de toute la Roumanie.

Elle avait été tentée de la couver sous elle, mais elle n'aimait pas devoir la laisser sur son rocher, sans surveillance, là où tout le monde pourrait avoir l'audace de la lui voler. Alors Harry planquait la pièce.

-Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas la laisser avec cette pièce, fit Damian qui avait été jeté à terre par un dragon brun ayant désormais la taille d'un poney shetland. L'instructrice ne serait vraiment pas contente si elle la voyait avec. En plus, ça rend nos dragons jaloux ET ça encourage ce côté des dragons qu'on cherche à éliminer, tu te rappelles ? Vilains dragons tueurs et possessifs sur leurs trésors ?

-Mais ce n'est qu'une pièce. Et ça la rend SI heureuse ! Répliqua Harry.

 **/ Oui, je suis TRES heureuse. Et je suis très satisfaite d'avoir quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas. JE suis une Reine après tout. Ne l'écoutez pas, Harry. Je ne vais pas devenir un méchant dragon./**

-Tu me préfère à cette pièce, pas vrai ? Fit Harry en appuyant sa tête contre son museau.

 **/ Je vous aime plus qu'un millier de ces pièces./**

Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que lui racontait sa dragonne, Damian leva les yeux au ciel.

Emlith, par contre, était bien compréhensible pour Harry alors qu'il donnait des coups de tête dans les jambes de son compagnon :

 **/Allons manger, s'il vous plait !/**

 **/ Je ne serais pas contre, moi non plus./** Répondit avec plus de pondération Talath, se levant gracieusement pour étendre ses immenses ailes et les agiter avec impatience.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec complicité avant d'amener leur petite troupe jusqu'à l'extérieur, vers l'Aire de pâture. Là-bas les éleveurs leurs abattaient une bête par jour et par tête, habituellement une chèvre ou un mouton, pour remplir l'estomac sans fond de leurs protégés.

Les dragonnets ne pourront chasser eux même leur nourriture dans l'enclos que lorsqu'ils sauront voler, ce qui n'arrivera pas avant leurs un an. En attendant, Moineau et Delilah leur attrapaient parfois des poissons dans le lac.

Ensuite, lorsque les deux créatures s'étaient bien barbouillées de sang, il fallait les laver, ainsi que les sabler pour retirer toutes les peaux mortes et les saletés. Pour ensuite les huiler.

Cette tâche devenait de plus en plus longue au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient. Chaque jour il y avait un pouce de plus à frotter.

-Tu es trop grande ma chérie, soupira Harry. Regarde, Moineau, au moins, lui, je le débarbouille en quinze minutes !

Talath souffla des naseaux sur le petit lézard de feu qui voletait autour d'elle, se sentant mécontente d'être comparée à un avorton.

 **/Il est utile, j'imagine… Mais vous ne pouvez pas le préférer à moi./**

-J'ai pratiquement fini Harry, intervint Damian. Je peux t'aider après ! Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas avoir à rentrer voir l'autre folle furieuse de l'entrainement !

Le brun ne disait pas non. Quand il voyait la taille des bronzes, il se disait qu'il devrait finir par recruter tous les enfants du coin pour s'occuper de sa belle.

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas utile cette fois-ci, puisqu'il reconnut Derianth qui atterrit près d'eux, le cuir luisant de propreté, et Charlie qui s'approchait d'un pas nonchalant, deux longues brosses sur son épaule :

-Bonjour les garçons ! Bonjour Talath !

 **/Bonjour Talath/** Fit Derianth d'une voix soyeuse en penchant son cou vers elle. **/Bonjour Harry./**

La jeune reine ne put s'empêcher de se pavaner un peu sous les regards admiratifs de ses deux nouveaux admirateurs, dressant ses ailes à la façon d'un cygne pour mieux faire chatoyer sa robe dorée sous le soleil.

Harry cacha un rire amusé, bien que plein de tendresse, dissimulant par là même son propre embarras.

Les dragons étaient loin d'être des créatures stupides, bien que la couleur jouait un peu, mais Harry s'était peu à peu rendu compte que la majorité des dragons, s'ils retenaient leurs noms entre eux, prenaient rarement la peine de le faire pour les humains. C'était « le chevalier de… » ou bien « la personne qui s'occupe de…. ». Lorsqu'un dragon qui n'était pas le votre disait votre nom, c'était que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous étiez favorisé par ce dernier.

Bien entendu, de par son don, Harry était quelqu'un de particulier dans l'esprit des dragons, mais peu à peu, certains dragons laissaient tomber l'usage de son prénom au profit de son nouveau statut : « Futur Seigneur » ou « Seigneur de la future Reine ».

Mais ils pouvaient aussi avoir une façon très sournoise de parler des humains qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Derianth, par exemple, plutôt que de privilégier le titre « Gérant de la Réserve » qui était plus honorifique, disait « Desclare » - et Harry savait que ce n'était pas par sympathie.

Il y avait, semblait-il, une certaine crispation entre le Gérant de la Réserve et Charlie.

Puisqu'il en avait l'occasion, alors qu'ils finissaient d'étaler de l'huile sur la peau de Talath, Harry l'interrogea à ce sujet.

Charlie fit la grimace.

-Disons que Desclare est d'une autre génération. Son fichu dragon a couvert les anciennes Reines pendant 10 ans. 10 ans sans changement de Chef de Réserve, c'est énorme !

-Tu veux dire que Talath est la fille de Norlith ? S'étonna Harry.

-Ouaip, tout comme Derianth. Il est de sa première ponte.

La fierté qui émanait de sa voix à ce moment tout en regardant son dragon fit sourire Harry.

-Alors Derianth et Talath sont frères et sœurs.

L'homme haussa des épaules.

-Plutôt demi. Il y avait deux Reines dragons à cette époque. Mais, le problème n'est pas tant là. C'est juste que ça fait dix ans que les mêmes monopolisent les responsabilités. Desclare ne place que ses fidèles, même si leurs dragons commencent à se montrer moins performants que les jeunes. Mon Chef d'Escadrille est un de ses meilleurs amis, et je suis désolé d'avoir à le dire, mais c'est un con. Il sait qu'il devient moins bon, du coup il nous refile tous les trucs dangereux en restant tranquillement à l'arrière, quitte à nous laisser dans la merde. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dû faire son travail à sa place.

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup Desclare non plus… Maugréa Harry en signe de compassion.

Un léger sourire vint alors s'accrocher aux lèvres de Charlie alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller.

-Alors il y a peut-être un espoir… Fit-il mystérieusement.

Harry l'interrogea du regard, mais il ne s'expliqua pas, caressant avec vénération le cuir doux de la jeune Reine.

 **/ Je l'aime bien, lui. /** Lâcha Talath en tournant sa tête vers le rouquin, ses yeux remplis d'un bleu lagune de plaisir.

*Il s'appelle Charlie, Talath. C'est le chevalier de Derianth.* Lui rappela Harry.

 **/J'aime bien Derianth aussi./**

*Mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose. Lui, et les autres…*

 **/Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander. Peut-être qu'il vous répondra./**

*Jusqu'ici…*

 **/Ca peut changer, essayez. Je suis persuadée que le harcèlement est une force justifiée quand elle implique notre bien-être./**

*Mais qu'est-ce que je t'apprends, moi ?* S'horrifia Harry tandis que la dragonne le fixait avec incompréhension.

-Une remarque amusante ? Demanda Charlie en voyant la dragonne cacher sa tête entre ses deux pattes de devant, les yeux pétillants de son amusement.

-Je suis le pire des éducateurs. Ma dragonne est un tyran en devenir.

-Je crois savoir que c'est un signe distinctif des femelles or.

-Pas la mienne ! Protesta le brun en faisant la moue. Mais bon… Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort…

-Au sujet ?

Harry se tourna vers lui, le confrontant du regard :

-J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi Ron et Hermione étaient aussi inquiets à mon sujet ? Pourquoi Fudge m'a sermonné au sujet de rester chez moi en sécurité ? J'ai eu comme l'impression qu'il y avait ou qu'il y a encore un danger qui me menace et que tout le monde est au courant, sauf moi !

Charlie le fixa un moment en silence, avant d'hocher la tête, ayant apparemment pris une décision.

-OK. Oui tu as raison. Il y a bien quelque chose… Installons-nous un moment, d'accord ?

Il lui présenta un tronc d'arbre renversé non loin et les deux chevaliers s'y installèrent alors que Talath se posait devant eux, tout aussi curieuse.

-Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de Sirius Black, Harry ? Se lança Charlie d'un air grave.

Black. L'homme que recherchaient activement certains chevaliers, dont Charlie. Accolé à un prénom, cela réveilla un vague souvenir dans sa mémoire.

-Euhh… Oui. Attends. J'en ai entendu parler aux infos quand j'étais chez mes moldus. C'est un criminel échappé de prison.

Oui, l'information avait tourné un moment sur les chaines de télévisions et les postes de radio et sa Tante Petunia avait passé un temps fou à guetter la rue comme si Privet Drive était un lieu de meurtre de prédilection. En réalité, elle mourrait d'envie de pouvoir appeler la police pour leur signaler des individus suspects.

Malheureusement pour elle, à ses yeux, le seul individu « suspect » du coin se révélait être son neveu.

-Ce n'est pas un moldu. C'est un sorcier en réalité, et il s'est bien évadé, mais de la prison d'Azkaban. Je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parler, mais…

-Oui. Hagrid y est allé l'année dernière… Injustement… Heureusement qu'il avait Norbert avec lui.

-Cette prison c'est l'horreur Harry, et il est normalement impossible de s'en échapper, pas avec ses gardiens : les détraqueurs. Ce sont des créatures qui aspirent toutes pensées positives et ne te laissent que le pire…

 **/Ca a l'air terrible…/** S'horrifia Talath en se levant pour s'enrouler autour d'Harry, comme si elle craignait qu'un détraqueur apparaisse et le lui enlève.

-Mais _lui_ , il a réussi, fit Harry en grattouillant la gorge de la dragonne. D'accord. C'est un méchant sorcier, mais pourquoi moi ?

-Parce qu'on pense qu'il cherchera à se venger. Black était un fidèle de Tu-Sais-Qui…. Alors…

-Alors parce que c'est moi qui ai détruit Voldemort quand j'étais bébé, il va vouloir s'attaquer à moi ? Me tuer ?

Talath claironna bruyamment d'inquiétude et de colère et Harry se retrouva en prise avec sa panique. Charlie évita de peu un mouvement brutal de queue alors qu'Harry roulait avec sa dragonne dans l'herbe, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à attraper sa tête entre ses mains pour caler ses yeux dans les siens.

 **/Cet homme ne vous fera pas de mal ! Je ne le permettrais pas !/**

-Ca n'arrivera pas Talath. Calme-toi. On ne fait que parler de possibilités. Rien n'est certain. Tu sais que je ne laisserais personne nous séparer !

La dragonne poussa un bruit pitoyable, marque de son stress.

 **/Je sais, mais quand même…/**

-Ca n'arrivera pas, répéta t'il en posant son front contre l'arrête de son museau, restant ainsi plus d'une minute pour faire le ménage dans les pensées de Talath et n'y laisser que du calme et de l'affection.

Il l'embrassa alors avant de s'extirper de son étreinte.

-Je le protégerais aussi, affirma Charlie.

Harry lui sourit en se redressant, amusé malgré lui par cette attitude de chevalier servant qu'arborait le jeune homme.

-Oh, mon sauveur ! Mima-t-il en prenant une pause de jeune fille en détresse, avant d'attraper l'un des seaux rempli d'eau pour le jeter sur son soi-disant protecteur.

-Hé ! Attends un peu, toi ! Espèce d'ingrat ! Râla Charlie qui n'avait réussi à éviter que de moitié l'attaque et se retrouvait donc en partie éclaboussé.

Il attrapa l'une des brosses et en menaça Harry qui se mit à courir en ricanant, sous l'œil ennuyé de Talath qui avait le ventre trop rempli pour s'amuser elle aussi.

La vitesse de son chevalier ne suffit pas cependant à échapper au grand roux qui l'attrapa pour lui imposer une friction du cuir chevelu intensive, rendant plus hirsute que jamais sa crinière de mèches brunes.

Damian qui était resté de côté avec son dragon héla alors Harry, le ramenant un peu à la réalité.

C'est avec une expression navrée que Harry s'arracha à Charlie :

-Désolé, on doit y aller. Tu connais Stevens, si elle trouve qu'on traine trop à se remettre à l'entrainement, elle peut nous coller des corvées pour l'entièreté de l'année à venir…

Charlie eut un rictus moqueur avant de prendre un air pensif :

-Aaah mes années d'aspirants… Je ne regrette absolument pas. Mais si Amber vous embête trop, dis le moi, je trouverais un moyen de ramener Rebecca.

-Qui est Rebecca ?

-La maitresse d'un bleu, et la compagne d'Amber. Elle est la seule qui arrive à la modérer.

Harry cligna des yeux, étonné, avant de le remercier d'un hochement de tête et de repartir pour la caverne d'entrainement en compagnie de Damian et de leurs deux dragonnets.

Il n'aurait jamais dit que son Instructrice était amoureuse d'une autre femme. En même temps, ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait deviner juste en regardant le visage de quelqu'un.

 **/Cela arrive, il me semble./** Commenta Talath qui ne comprenait pas sa surprise. **/Il y a des bleus qui préfèrent les filles. J'ai déjà parlé à Farlith, le dragon de cette femme, il m'a dit qu'aucun garçon ne l'avait attiré. Tout comme moi. Il y avait tout un tas de filles quand je suis né, mais c'était vous que je voulais./**

Harry lui sourit doucement, mi figue, mi raisin, il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir pourquoi il s'était retrouvé à marquer une dragonne. En fait, il avait un peu du mal à comprendre les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire de genres – il espérait vraiment qu'à un moment Mrs Stevens le leur expliquerai.

Pourquoi donc marquer une femelle quand on était un garçon signifiait que l'on devait être homosexuel ? Harry était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux d'un autre garçon.

*Ce serait trop bizarre…* Soupira t'il intérieurement en caressant Moineau qui venait d'atterrir sur ses épaules, curieux du sentiment dubitatif qu'il ressentait.

 **/Tu aimes bien Charlie./** Lui fit cependant remarquer Talath en faisant un effort sur le prénom.

Harry éclata de rire à cette idée, et dû faire un signe de dénégation en direction de Damian qui le fixait d'un air intrigué.

-Talath est comique, expliqua t'il.

 **/Je ne le suis pas./** Rouspéta dignement la dragonne en étendant sa pensée jusqu'à Damian qui la regarda alors avec un sourire.

*J'adore Charlie, mais c'est parce qu'il me donne l'impression d'être mon grand-frère. Je m'étais toujours demandé ce que ça faisait… Et je trouve ça génial ! Je suis super heureux d'être ici !*

Influencé par le sentiment euphorique d'Harry, Talath n'insista pas. Après tout, qu'Harry soit heureux était tout ce qui lui importait.

-D-

Une semaine plus tard, ils étaient en plein cours de soins, Stevens leur montrant comment soigner une plaie infligée par des griffes, quand un petit lézard de feu bleu foncé se précipita sur Harry, tout paniqué.

Moineau et Delilah se mirent aussitôt au diapason : s'élevant de leurs promontoires respectifs pour piailler d'agacement.

-A qui est ce bon sang de lézard ?! S'écria Valentine alors que sa dragonne, Dinth, jetait sa tête de droite à gauche, aussi paniquée qu'intriguée.

-C'est Thot, répondit Harry en détachant difficilement le lézard qui tentait de se cacher sous ses vêtements. C'est le lézard de mon ami Ron, à Poudlard. Je me demande ce qu'il a…

-Le syndrome de « j'attire l'attention » comme une certaine personne, grommela Ronan en roulant des yeux, s'attirant un grommellement de connivence de son dragon.

 **/Ses pensées sont très confuses/** Fit quant à elle Talath, puis avec un certain espoir qui représentait son niveau d'ennui : **/ Peut être qu'il s'est blessé comme dans l'exercice ?/**

Elle affirma aussi qu'elle devrait blesser Kyreth, le dragon de Ronan, comme ça, il serait enfin utile à quelque chose. Le bronze la fixa alors avec méfiance, rampant prudemment en retrait tout en gardant néanmoins son chevalier sous sa protection.

 **/C'est ma faute./** Fit un dragon d'un air si solennel que Harry reconnu Norlith. **/Pour un petit bleu, il est très déterminé**./

Harry devina sans peine la raison de la présence de Thot ici et fronça les sourcils.

-Où est le courrier qu'il devait m'apporter ? Demanda t'il alors à voix haute pour contrer son Instructrice qui s'apprêtait à tonner au sujet de son cours perturbé.

Il y eut un grand silence télépathique, avec un rien de hautain, du côté de Norlith.

A son arrivé dans la Réserve, Harry avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait pas ne pas aimer un dragon, mais il avait de plus en plus du mal avec celui-là. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son maître, Desclare ?

 **/La Maître de Norlith veut voir le Maître de la jeune Reine/** Fit soudain Legith à Stevens, et celle-ci se retourna vers lui, l'air fâchée.

Elle lui fit passer l'information, et Harry se retint de dire qu'il était déjà au courant, sachant que tous les chevaliers n'étaient pas comme Montemps et Charlie, et avaient l'impression qu'Harry espionnait des discussions privées.

C'était comme s'ils pensaient qu'il le faisait exprès ! Mais le brun avait encore du mal à contrôler ce pouvoir.

Quittant le cours avec Thot et Moineau, Talath restant pour lui faire ensuite un rapport de ce qu'il aurait manqué, Harry grimpa les escaliers, décidé à en découdre, jusqu'à l'étage intermédiaire entre les cavernes inferieures et les appartements des chevaliers-dragons. Là se trouvait les bureaux des Chefs d'Escadrilles, la bibliothèque, les Archives, la Salle du Conseil, les Appartements de la Dame de la Réserve et le bureau du Chef de la Réserve.

Il y avait une subtile différence entre « Chef de la Réserve » et « Gérant de la Réserve », mais personne ne l'avait encore expliqué à Harry. Apparemment, le titre de Chef ne valait que s'il y avait une Dame (ou un Seigneur le concernant), et donc Desclare ne le récupérerait que quand Talath serait considérée comme « mature ».

En attendant, Harry et les autres Aspirants avaient peu de raisons de fréquenter ces lieux, même si un petit tour dans la bibliothèque ne les aurait pas tués…

Quand il entra dans la petite caverne éclairée par des cristaux et plusieurs lampes à huile, Desclare était penché sur son bureau, occupé à trier tout un tas de missives.

-Alors ? Fit Harry. Pourquoi Thot n'a pas pu m'apporter sa lettre ? Je croyais que maintenant je pouvais correspondre avec mes amis sans contraintes ?

L'homme redressa le nez, le fixant de ses yeux perçants et dépourvus de douceur.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de contraintes, le contredit il. Nous devons examiner vos courriers avant de vous les donner.

-Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'ouvrir mes lettres ! C'est privé ! S'offusqua le petit brun en cherchant des yeux quel pouvait être le parchemin de Ron.

 **/Il est très indiscipliné/** Gronda Norlith à son chevalier et Harry n'en conçut que plus de colère pour l'homme devant lui.

 **/Ce que nous sommes n'est pas discutable/** Trancha avec froideur Talath, affrontant mentalement celui qui était apparemment son père.

Norlith poussa un rugissement de défi depuis sa corniche.

Desclare reprit sans en prendre compte :

-Rassurez-vous Potter, nous avons autre chose à faire que de lire votre correspondance. Mais nous devons nous assurer de votre sécurité.

Il se leva et partit se servir une tasse en versant un liquide sombre depuis une carafe. A l'odeur, Harry reconnut du klah, une boisson qu'à sa connaissance, on ne trouvait que dans les Réserves. Le gout était une sorte de mélange entre le café et le chocolat, et on pouvait le boire aussi bien chaud que froid, ce qui était une aubaine en plein été.

Harry commençait à en être un fervent consommateur.

-Ma sécurité ? Demanda-t-il. Vous voulez parler de Sirius Black ? On m'a tout dit à ce sujet, comme quoi il voudrait me tuer, mais…

-Sirius Black n'est pas le seul sujet de notre inquiétude… Hésita Desclare avant de continuer, tirant une chaise pour que Harry s'y asseye : Vous-a-t-on dit comment notre Dame de la Réserve est morte ?

-Euh… Non… Réalisa Harry en prenant place, intrigué.

-Elle a été assassinée, lança Desclare dans un sifflement plein de rage. Empoisonnée. Une robe qu'on lui avait offerte avait été imbibée d'un terrible poison à effet externe. La pauvre a souffert l'enfer durant des mois avant de s'éteindre…

*Oh mince…* Pensa Harry, partagé entre inquiétude et étonnement face à la tristesse qu'affichait légèrement l'homme en face de lui.

-Et… Vous pensez que la même personne voudrait me tuer moi aussi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi d'abord l'ancienne Dame a été tuée ?

-Nous ne sommes certain de rien. Vous imaginez bien que ça n'a pas été revendiqué, sinon… Mais nous avons des soupçons. I peu près deux ans, un sorcier est venu nous voir à la Réserve, apparemment, il faisait le tour des Réserves afin de lier des amitiés et les recruter à son projet… Il avait un point de vue très… puriste, dirons-nous. Et Leslie l'a jeté dehors, refusant son offre. Elle était très inquiète. NOUS étions très inquiet…

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est qu'un pressentiment, et je vous en parle uniquement à cause de votre statut, mais nous pensions à l'époque qu'une très grande guerre se prépare. Internationale… Interraciale… Et que l'un des camps a commencé son recrutement. Evidemment, nous avons fait part de nos inquiétudes aux différents gouvernements de notre coalition, mais soit il y a déjà des gens infiltrés, soit ils préfèrent faire les autruches, puisqu'on ne nous a pas pris au sérieux…. Il faut dire que le sorcier que l'on nous a envoyé était un sacré olibrius avec son turban et sa forte odeur d'ail…

Harry se figea brusquement sur sa chaise, le cœur loupant plusieurs battements.

*Non… Ce ne serait pas… ? *

Il ne voulait pas le croire. Que son propre destin le rejoigne ici. Les réunissent Leslie, sa mort, et lui.

 **/Harry ?/** Interrogea avec inquiétude Talath, toujours en cours de soin.

-Cet homme… Il ne s'appelait pas Quirrell ? Lança-t-il avec beaucoup d'hésitation et d'appréhension.

-Eh bien… C'est possible… Il me semble que c'est cela. Comment savez-vous cela ?

Quirell était son premier professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard et il s'était révélé être « l'hôte » de ce qu'il restait de Voldemort. L'homme était mort lors de l'évènement de la Pierre Philosophale, à la fin de sa première année.

Si Voldemort essayait de recruter les dragons des différentes Réserves… Cela voulait dire qu'il prévoyait de recommencer à tuer des gens et à faire régner la terreur…

-Potter ! S'impatienta Desclare alors qu'Harry restait figé, pensif.

-Quirell n'était qu'un pantin, finit-il par dire. C'est Voldemort qui est derrière tout ça.

Desclare fronça des sourcils. On voyait qu'il n'était pas originaire d'Angleterre parce que le nom du Mage Noir ne lui évoquait pas la peur qui agitait tous ceux qui avaient eu des proches impliqués dans ces heures sombres.

-Mais je croyais qu'il était mort. Que VOUS l'aviez tué. Toutes ces histoires que l'on raconte à propos de vous, bébé…

\- Non. Il n'est pas mort ce jour-là. Il a juste été… très affaibli. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il est bel et bien vivant, tout comme Quirell, lui, est bel et bien mort il y a un peu plus d'un an…

-Alors si c'est le cas. S'il est bien notre nouvel ennemi, il y a d'autant plus de raisons de penser que vous êtes une cible prioritaire pour lui. En vous éliminant, il détruit votre légende et il détruit la possibilité d'agrandir le nombre de _Longwing_ existants…

 **/Cela n'arrivera pas/** Répondit pour Harry Talath qui écoutait leur discussion par son entremise. **/Ni Voldemort. Ni Black./**

Harry n'avait désormais qu'une envie : celle de la rejoindre. Elle prenait aussi personnellement que lui tout ce que venait de dire le Gérant, et quelque part, cela faisait plaisir à Harry de pouvoir compter sur elle, de ne pas être le seul à devoir tout prendre sur lui.

 **/JE suis Talath de la Montagne Blanche. Je suis la Reine en devenir et ce territoire m'appartient et tous les dragons qui vivent ici sont sous ma protection. Nous avons tous les deux les mêmes responsabilités. Nous avons tous les deux la même volonté et la même détermination./**

Harry approuva mentalement le laïus de la dragonne et se leva pour pouvoir confronter Desclare yeux dans les yeux.

-Si guerre il y aura, je veux être mis au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe en rapport avec. Parce que je sais que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Voldemort finit toujours par revenir vers moi, comme un boomerang maudit… Et s'il faut que vous vérifiez mon courrier avant, eh bien, j'imagine que c'est en effet nécessaire… Mais s'il vous plait, ne me mettez pas à l'écart.

Desclare poussa un soupir.

-Cela viendra Potter. Mais pour l'instant il est important que vous mettiez toute votre énergie dans vos cours et les soins à apporter à Talath. La première année d'un dragon est primordiale pour la suite. Ensuite, oui, je m'occuperais de vous, et je gage que vous regretterez infiniment d'avoir insisté pour cela.

Desclare sourit alors. Un semblant de sourire à lui : tordu et inquiétant.

 _A suivre…_

 _Bon. Bon. La semaine prochaine, tempête prévue du côté de la côte Harry et du récif Ronan ! A mercredi !_


	11. Eclats

_Mot de l'auteur :_ _Hey les gens ! Comment allez-vous ? Je devais vous dire un gros merci aujourd'hui puisque cette histoire a passé le cap des 50 favoris et des 100 followers, et qu'en plus avec ce chapitre, nous venons de dépasser les 100 pages words et ça c'est grâce à votre soutien ! Alors merci ! Merci ! Merci aussi à mes petits commentateurs adorés qui me donnent toujours le peps nécessaire pour me remettre sur mon clavier !_

* * *

Rappel :

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith)

 **Aspirants** : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Eclats**

Ce matin-là, la journée de Amber Stevens commença avec une doléance de Ronan Watteau.

-Ca suffit ! On ne peut plus dormir comme ça, ELLE est trop grosse ! Il faut qu'ELLE parte ! Écuma-t-il avant de montrer d'un mouvement du bras leste et rageur l'intérieur du dortoir des Aspirants.

La chevalier dragon émit un long bruit pensif en cherchant du regard les autres humains présent dans la caverne. Il était vrai qu'il devenait difficile de voir autre chose que de la peau dorée, celle de Talath, qui dépassait allégrement de sa couche, ses ailes reposant sur les corps de Emlith et Dinth, et sa queue fouettant de façon probablement intentionnelle le museau de Kyreth… Ce qui était certainement la raison du comportement exaspéré du jeune homme face à elle.

A 6 mois, la jeune reine dragon était déjà plus grosse qu'un bœuf et sa voilure conséquente occupait à elle seule presque toute la largeur des lieux.

-Bon, il est plus que temps de vous déménager, tous les deux, affirma Mrs Stevens lorsqu'elle eut trouvé Harry au milieu de tous ces dragons. J'en parlerais à Desclare et nous verrons si on peut faire nettoyer les anciens appartements de Leslie pour vous deux.

Elle se retira ensuite du dortoir, leur laissant la « possibilité » de continuer à se préparer dans le peu d'espace qui leur restait.

Talath renifla, indignée :

 **/Ce n'est pas MOI qui suis** _ **grosse**_ **. Ce sont les AUTRES qui sont minuscules !/**

Et ainsi dit, elle reposa sa tête sur ses pattes en grondant d'agacement, bien décidée à se rendormir comme bon lui semblait. Et pour bien faire, elle fouetta plus violemment le visage de Kyreth qui lui montra les dents, furieux.

Harry eut un peu pitié du dragon parce que dans les faits, il s'était attiré l'antagonisme de Talath rien qu'en étant le compagnon de Ronan. Ainsi, il soutenait son âme sœur de façon inconditionnelle, sans même s'interroger sur le bien-fondé des actes du jeune homme. Mais basiquement, Kyreth n'était pas un mauvais dragon.

Et il était la seule chose qui rachetait un peu Ronan aux yeux de Harry, parce que ce connard était vraiment attaché à lui.

D'un autre côté, ce que Talath faisait vivre à Kyreth était assez semblable à ce que Ronan lui faisait vivre à lui… Du coup… Eh bien Harry attendait de voir combien de temps il accepterait de subir son propre traitement.

-La chance, vous allez être lotis comme des princes, Talath et toi, siffla Damian, détournant son attention de Ronan. Les appartements de la Dame de la Réserve sont les plus grands du volcan. On dit même qu'il a son propre accès aux Grandes Thermes.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Harry en bouclant sa veste fourrée avant de vérifier qu'il avait bien ses gants.

Tout ce qu'il connaissait des appartements des chevaliers était celui de Charlie, qui était à ses yeux déjà très confortable – surtout comparés aux dortoirs des Candidats et des Aspirants.

Comme ils leur restaient un peu de temps avant le début de l'entrainement, Harry et Damian s'empressèrent de sortir des baraquements pour courir à travers la neige vers les cuisines, là où ils étaient sûrs de trouver une bouilloire remplie de klah chaud. On gardait toujours un pot sur la braise, pour que les visiteurs de toutes heures puissent se servir. Il n'était pas rare, à cause du décalage horaire, que des chevaliers rentrent au beau milieu de la nuit.

Ils eurent un regard compatissant pour le groupe de Candidats déjà à l'œuvre aux corvées et se servirent avant de s'installer à une table

-Les chevaliers bronzes sont généralement les mieux lotis, se plaignit alors Damian. Mais à moins qu'il y ait un décès – ce que je ne souhaite pas, hein – et qu'un appartement se libère, on est quasi sûr d'atterrir dans les cavernes du haut. Je te dis pas la galère de tous les escaliers à descendre quand tu veux pas déranger ton dragon !

Il fit la grimace, sans doute parce que son dragon, Emlith, au contraire de lui qui était une espèce de pile électrique, était assez indolent.

-Peut-être, mais au moins, on ne viendra pas vous déranger sans cesse, supposa Harry. Les appartements de la Dame de la Réserve ne sont-ils pas reliés à la Salle du Conseil ?

-Si, il me semble, approuva Damian avant d'hausser des épaules avec fatalisme : Mais… C'est ton futur job, non ?

Harry fronça le nez, peu ravi d'un tel énoncé. Il avala une grande gorgée de son gobelet, laissant la chaleur de la boisson le réchauffer de l'intérieur.

Mouaif, il se méfiait de ce que le régent de la Réserve, lui réservait à ce sujet.

Les deux garçons s'empressèrent de terminer leur très légère collation pour repartir en direction de la caverne d'entrainement sous les rires moqueurs et compatissants des chevaliers alors présent.

La plupart d'entre eux était aussi passée entre les mains de Amber Stevens et ils savaient très bien ce qu'ils vivaient.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la caverne d'entrainement, bon derniers, la femme les incendia du regard et ils se firent tout petits en s'alignant avec les autres.

-Puisque tout le monde est ENFIN là, nous allons pouvoir commencer les exercices matinaux. Aujourd'hui nous allons nous concentrer sur votre entrainement personnel. Monter sur un dragon c'est une chose, mais il vous faut pouvoir vous défendre si vous subissez un abordage ou si vous êtes séparés de votre compagnon. Etirements, parcours d'obstacle, puis escrime. ET, si et seulement SI, je juge que vous avez été méritant, vous aurez votre première leçon de magie draconique cette après-midi.

Harry et Valentine eurent le même réflex d'écraser le pied de Damian pour que son enthousiasme légendaire ne vienne pas tout gâcher, et ils eurent raison de le faire puisque le cri de joie qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer se changea en gargouillis de douleur.

Il les fusilla du regard mais aucun des deux autres Aspirants n'eut l'air désolé.

Pas quand un cours de magie était en jeu.

Ils étaient prêts à donner le meilleur d'eux même et à ramper des kilomètres dans la neige sous un filet de barbelés s'il le fallait. Ce qui était de toute façon ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Le parcours d'obstacle était devenu un classique de leurs entrainements. Ce dernier commençait du haut d'un promontoire, dragon fictif duquel ils devaient sauter en se créant une tyrolienne à l'aide d'un grappin et d'une corde. Et de là, plusieurs murs de tailles variables, fossés, corde à grimper, et même passage dans l'eau du lac étaient à franchir le plus vite possible. Et c'était là tout le problème, en plus du fait que la Maitresse des Aspirants aimait parfois à leur inventer des handicaps, comme se déplacer avec un sac rempli d'équipement ou attaché à un partenaire.

A la fin du parcours, ils étaient tous au bout de leur vie, même si, fierté oblige, ils faisaient tout pour ne pas le montrer.

A ce moment, pour bien faire, il aurait fallu que Talath se réveille. Harry aurait pu se reposer un peu le temps qu'elle mange, mais son réveil forcé en début de matinée l'avait probablement décalée. Tout comme Kyreth. Harry maudit silencieusement Ronan d'avoir piqué sa crise juste pour une histoire de coin d'aile l'ayant heurté et sorti du sommeil…

Il roula des yeux à ce souvenir alors qu'Edmund, Valentine et Damian désertaient le terrain extérieur pour s'occuper de leurs bébés dragons.

Voilà donc qu'il se retrouvait seul avec leur instructrice-démone et l'autre connard d'aspirant-bronze. Fantastique.

-Vous deux, dans l'arène. Prenez vos fleurets.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la femme avait déjà pris le chemin de la caverne d'entrainement. A la place, Ronan le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule au passage tout en lui crachant :

-Prépare-toi à souffrir, Potter !

Il le fusilla du regard et Moineau qui observait depuis le toit d'un appentis cracha de colère sur le garçon avant de rejoindre l'épaule d'Harry d'un coup d'aile.

Ce dernier le caressa machinalement.

-Elle est folle. M'opposer à Ronan alors qu'elle sait bien qu'entre nous deux c'est tout sauf le grand amour…

Moineau ne répondit pas, bien évidemment, mais une femme qui sortit de la petite cabane le fit :

-C'est pour vous tester. Et voir à quel point vous pouvez être sérieux lors d'un combat « à tension ».

Il la dévisagea avec étonnement. Elle était à l'image de la plupart des femmes chevalier dragon : carrée et puissante, absolument pas du genre demoiselle en détresse, mais plus Xena la guerrière. La peau noire avec d'étonnants yeux bleus, elle lui sourit et lui fit même un clin d'œil complice.

-On ne s'est encore jamais formellement rencontrée, fit-elle, je suis Rebecca, chevalier du bleu Farlith.

Il voulut se présenter en retour mais elle l'arrêta.

-Inutile. Tout le monde sait qui tu es, Harry, seigneur de Talath. Et je suis bonne amie avec Charlie, alors, tu imagines bien que je l'ai entendu rabâcher à ton sujet comme une vieille dame gâteuse !

-Merlin, il n'a pas vraiment fais ça… ? S'inquiéta Harry alors qu'elle l'invitait à le suivre en direction de la caverne d'entrainement, un sac en cuir sur l'une des épaules.

-Tu penses ! C'était embarrassant au possible. Plus pour lui que pour toi, ne t'en fais pas !

Elle rit, avec cette franchise qui ressemblait tant à Charlie et devait être commune à ses amis. Harry se rappela alors que la femme à ses côtés était la petite amie de Amber Stevens.

Et il en fut étonné. La personnalité de Rebecca semblait aussi chaude que celle d'Amber semblait froide. Il dût la fixer un peu trop longtemps car la jeune femme l'interrogea muettement du regard.

-Stevens… Se contenta-t-il de dire, ayant le plus grand mal à aborder le sujet franchement.

En même temps, cela aurait été un peu brut de décoffrage : « _Au fait, il parait que vous aimez cette espèce de Reine des neiges qui nous sert d'Instructrice. Vous êtes les premières femmes que je croise qui sont comme ça, c'est pas un peu bizarre ? Vous n'aimez vraiment pas les hommes ? C'est à cause de votre dragon qui est un mâle ?_ »

Mais il en fut pour ses frais, puisque la seule chose qu'elle répondit fut un « Ah… » constatatif, comme un « bougez, il n'y a rien à voir ! ».

Bien que frustré, il n'osa pas insister. Après tout, ça restait leur vie privée. Et ça ne semblait pas perturber énormément Rebecca.

Ils passèrent l'entrée de la caverne des Aspirants et prirent une galerie à droite jusqu'à une grotte ronde, pourvue d'une coursive qui en faisait tout le tour et, en son milieu, d'une fosse en terre battue. Un trou dans la roche du plafond laissait un faisceau de lumière éclairer le terrain. A 15h, en hiver, le soleil était normalement positionné de façon à ce qu'il tombe exactement au centre.

C'était l'arène.

Ils entrèrent ensemble à peine dix minutes après les deux autres, mais ces derniers les fixaient comme si ça faisait des années. Stevens se contenta d'un lever de sourcil à l'arrivée de sa soi-disant amoureuse et celle-ci se contenta de sourire avant de poser son fardeau sur l'un des bancs des coursives.

Le sac en cuir révéla une belle rapière dont l'acier étincelait par sa perfection. Rebecca la tendit à Harry :

-Je viens de la finir ce matin. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion. (puis face à l'expression interdite de Harry) Au cas où tu l'ignorerais, je suis la forgeuse d'arme de la Réserve. Je suis celle qui va forger vos armes personnelles, les vraies, celles qui ont une pointe qui pique et un tranchant effilé et dont vous vous servirez peut être allégrement pour tailler de l'ennemi !

-Rebecca… La tança Stevens d'un ton de sermon.

-Quoi ? Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'ils ne savent pas à quoi ça sert ! Ironisa Rebecca en désignant Ronan qui s'amusait à fendre l'air de sa rapière comme s'il découpait des hommes invisibles.

-Ils ont encore beaucoup à apprendre…

Harry avait eu juste un vague regard sur l'autre Aspirant, la grimace qui va bien avec, avant de revenir sur Rebecca et cette histoire d'arme personnelle qui l'intéressait bien plus :

-C'est vrai ? On va avoir nos propres armes ?!

-Un peu que vous allez en avoir ! S'enthousiasma tout autant la brune. Et c'est pour trouver l'inspiration que je vais vous regarder vous affronter. Je saurais à la façon dont vous vous comportez quel genre de lame je devrais forger ! Un duel de ce genre est parfait pour cela ! Montrez-moi toute votre passion et toute votre rage !

Elle finit son laïus beaucoup plus haut afin que Ronan l'entende et ce dernier se fendit d'une révérence moqueuse :

-Vos désirs sont des ordres ma Dame !

D'un saut, Harry l'obligea à se déplacer en vitesse en se laissant tomber dans l'arène. Cela cassa un peu son effet pour le plus grand plaisir du plus jeune.

Le combat avait déjà commencé.

Sans attendre le signal de départ, ils s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les lames blanches claquèrent l'une contre l'autre, se séparèrent et se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Tous deux étaient très offensifs. Ronan était plus puissant, mais Harry était plus vif et souple.

Ils s'attaquaient sans relâche et sans la retenue habituelle qui pouvait les habiter face aux autres aspirants. Plus aucun respect entre eux, entre celui qui voudrait dominer pour se sentir exister et celui qui se bat pour arracher sa place et son statut. Harry feinte, Ronan réplique du revers, dans une danse étroite dont le but est le contact.

Dans le rayon de lumière où dansaient de minuscules pépites dorées de poussières, la rencontre des armes faisait naitre de petites étoiles fulminantes et fugitives. Rebecca retint son souffle en se penchant un peu plus sur le banc où elle s'était assise.

Le spectacle continuait.

Afin d'éviter une frappe, le plus jeune s'esquive, tourne, s'enroule dos à dos avec son adversaire. Un moment de flottement, les voilà qu'ils s'éloignent d'un bond du pied, pivotant adroitement pour se remettre face à l'autre. Ils touchent à peine le sol, l'un avant l'autre cependant, et repartent – conscient ou non de ce bref écart ?

En tout cas l'ouverture dans la garde de Ronan apparut à Harry assez tôt pour qu'il puisse réagir et changer l'angle de trajectoire de sa lame.

Il le vit : le moment où le bouton en bout de lame s'enfonça sur la veste de son adversaire. Malencontreusement, à cause d'un mouvement d'appui puis de retrait de Ronan, la lame ploya, puis ripa sur le vêtement et vint gifler la joue du garçon, arrachant à celle-ci de nombreuses gouttes écarlates.

Ronan poussa un cri de surprise avec un bond en arrière qui l'envoya sur les fesses. La main sur la joue, jusqu'en dessous de son œil, il ne semblait pas d'abord réaliser, jusqu'à ce qu'il la retire un peu et voit son sang couler.

Et alors son regard se fit mortel pour Harry qui de l'autre côté de l'arène essayait d'expliquer à Stevens ce qu'il s'était passé avec de grands gestes d'impuissance.

Il tourna cependant bien vite son attention sur Ronan qui se dressa d'un bond furieux et brandit son épée dans sa direction :

-PUTAIN JE VAIS TE TUER, TU VAS VOIR !

-Ca suffit Watteau ! L'interrompit avec agacement Stevens. Le combat est terminé. Harry a gagné dans les règles.

Le petit brun ne put alors s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus moqueur et supérieur envers son adversaire qui lui promettait de l'écraser un moment plus tôt. Cette victoire était la sienne, la preuve qu'il devenait plus fort.

Les narines de Ronan frémirent de rage et il jeta au loin son arme, le visage crispé :

-FAIS PAS LE BEAU POTTER ! TU CROIS QUOI ?! T'ES JUSTE UNE PETITE PUTE T'ENTENDS ! JUSTE BONNE A TE FAIRE MONTER PAR LES CHEVALIERS BRONZES !

Le sourire d'Harry disparut aussi vite qu'un vif d'or. Derrière la maitresse des Aspirants qui hurlait à présent à son tour sur Ronan et Rebecca qui l'avait attrapé sous les bras pour le sortir de l'arène, il ne comprenait pas d'où ça sortait. Encore une méchanceté de Ronan ? Il fut cependant choqué quand le garçon continua à hurler malgré les deux chevaliers dragons.

-J'TE BAISERAIS POTTER ! TU ENTENDS ?! J'TE BAISERAIS !

-ASSEZ WATTEAU ! Tonna quant à elle Stevens. VOUS SEREZ DE CORVEE JUSQU'A CE QUE LA NEIGE FONDE !

-J'EN N'AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE TES ORDRES LA VERTE! TOI AUSSI J'TE BAISERAIS !

Harry aperçut le moment exact où Ronan allait passer un sale quart d'heure dans les yeux de Rebecca, mais à son plus grand étonnement, ce fut Stevens qui répliqua en lui envoyant un magistral coup de poing dans l'os saillant de l'orbite.

Il était certainement bon pour un cocard magistral demain.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir ou d'analyser même la situation car Ronan se mit à hurler de douleur en attrapant sa joue coupée et un grand cri de douleur résonna mentalement dans sa tête.

-KYRETH ! Appela avec angoisse et fureur Ronan en tentant de s'arracher de l'emprise de Rebecca.

 **/J'AI MAL ! J'AI MAAALLL !/** Faisait le jeune dragon.

Il y eut plusieurs grognements de dragons dehors et Harry réalisa alors la colère qui vibrait en lui.

Juste en lui ?

Non.

Maintenant il se rendait compte que Talath était réveillée et qu'elle était enragée.

Il y eut une course précipitée vers les dortoirs sous les cris mentaux de Kyreth qui appelait désespérément à l'aide. Ils y trouvèrent le dragon, recroquevillé dans un coin, la moitié de la face sanguinolente et marquée de belles rangées parallèles de griffures. L'un de ses yeux, touché restait fermé tandis que l'autre était d'un jaune lumineux, marque de la frayeur qu'il ressentait. Il tenait ses ailes cachées le plus possible, comme il en était coutume chez les dragons, car toute graves blessures à cet endroit pour cette espèce pouvait vite devenir dramatique.

Et face à lui se tenait Talath, les yeux rouges de rage, les babines retroussées sur ses crocs et la gorge rayonnante des braises que sa poche à feu commençait à produire. Sa posture imposante et déployée montrait sans conteste qui était à l'avantage.

Les deux Aspirants fusèrent aussitôt sur leurs dragons respectifs : Harry attrapa le museau de Talath sans la moindre crainte, cherchant à aspirer son regard au sien pour la ramener à lui. Il devait pour cela chasser toutes ses propres rancunes et angoisses, ce qui était assez difficile quand il entendant encore Kyreth pleurer à quel point il avait mal.

Mais il ne faisait aucun doute que la querelle des deux dragons était née de la leur.

*Talath mon amour, mon vif adoré. S'il te plait, calme-toi. Tout va bien. Tout va pour le mieux. Je vais bien et toi aussi ! Laisse Kyreth. Tu l'as battu. Il n'est plus important !*

Peu à peu les yeux de Talath cessèrent de vriller l'autre dragon pour se poser sur son chevalier qui put apprécier le changement miraculeux de la couleur des milliers de petites facettes qui couvraient son iris. Le rouge les traversa encore en reflet un instant avant de laisser place à un vert qui tirait sur le orange de l'agacement.

 **/Je ne veux plus le voir ! /** Déclara impérieusement Talath en tapant du pied.

-Vous ne dormirez plus ensemble en tout cas. Promis.

Il la déconcentra le temps que Kyreth soit transporté jusqu'au maitre guérisseur, l'emmenant manger, puis se nettoyer aux Grandes Thermes.

C'était une majestueuse et énorme caverne qui renfermait de grands bassins d'eau thermale où paressaient les dragons avec délice, se laissant flotter au grès des geysers sous-marins. L'atmosphère était saturée de vapeur, comme dans un hammam, et les chevaliers s'y promenaient en tenue légère (voire même TRES légère pour certains) pouvant se reposer sur des bancs, profiter de bassins plus petits ou bien alors tenter le diable dans les petites grottes glacées à côté où le test de virilité consistait à plonger entièrement dans un bassin où flottaient littéralement des glaçons à la surface.

Si ici et là la roche nue et polie apparaissait, les lieux avaient été aménagés, les sols et les plafonds recouverts de mosaïques qui présentaient de célèbres dragons avec leurs noms. Des piliers plus décoratifs qu'autre chose soutenaient des arcades sculptées, assez haut à certains endroits pour permettre le passage des reptiles, plus bas dans les lieux réservés aux humains pour leur offrir un semblant d'intimité.

C'est dans un de ces petits refuges, sorte de rotonde portant en son centre une fontaine, qu'Harry retrouva Damian et Valentine, tous deux en simple tunique de lin qui commençait à coller à leur peau – et dans le cas de la jeune fille et de la majorité des femmes qu'il avait croisé pour arriver jusqu'ici, à laisser apercevoir la couleur plus foncée de ses mamelons. Il évita de regarder dans cette direction et leur conta plutôt les évènements qu'ils avaient loupés.

Quand il eut fini son récit, l'humeur de Talath était déjà revenue à la normale, trop occupée à jouer dans l'eau avec Dinth et Emlith, éclaboussant sans vergogne les dragons plus âgés qui grommelèrent d'agacement avant de daigner bouger leur immense masse pour se trouver un bassin plus calme.

-Après ça, Stevens va l'avoir dans son collimateur. Ce n'était pas malin de sa part, commenta Damian.

-J'espère quand même que Kyreth n'est pas trop blessé… Fit quant à elle Valentine en se tournant pour tremper ses mains dans l'eau froide de la fontaine.

Harry fit de même, jouant à remuer l'eau en tentant de ne pas trop y penser. Il réalisait brusquement que sa capacité à entendre TOUS les dragons risquait de le faire souffrir durant les batailles qu'il pourrait être amené à mener. Ils n'étaient pas juste de magnifiques créatures magiques et leurs compagnons d'âme. Ils étaient aussi des armes. De redoutables machines à tuer.

A tuer des gens. A tuer d'autres dragons.

C'était ce qu'il adviendrait si Voldemort trouvait un moyen de retrouver ses pouvoirs.

A ce moment précis de sa réflexion, Thot fit son apparition avec une lettre dans ses griffes. Le petit lézard bleu paraissait très curieux des thermes, et plutôt envieux, c'est pourquoi Harry l'envoya rejoindre Moineau et Delilah qui barbotaient autour des dragons.

Sans surprise, la lettre avait déjà été ouverte par Desclare et Harry, bien qu'en comprenant l'importance, soupira un peu avant de commencer sa lecture.

« _Harry,_

 _Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de m'arriver ! Non, raté, je n'ai pas été pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch – on en a déjà parlé entêté, je ne me sens pas encore prêt ! Non, ce que j'ai à te dire est plus sérieux, flippant même, bon sang j'ai flippé comme un malade sur le moment. Maintenant, j'avoue que je raconte ça à longueur de journée en rajoutant ici et là des trucs. Ca exaspère totalement Hermione._

 _Mais trêve de parlote. J'ai failli me faire tuer par Sirius Black !_

 _Eh ouais. Carrément. C'était la nuit, je rêvais que je faisais du patin à glace avec Pattenrond dans la salle de potion (pas de question à ce sujet, merci !) quand tout d'un coup je me réveille parce que Thot me mord. Et voilà pas que je me retrouve face à face avec un mec tout en noir, le visage cadavérique, brandissant un couteau au-dessus de moi, ayant déjà lacéré mes rideaux._

 _La version héroïque c'est moi faisant courageusement fuir Black._

 _La version réelle, c'est moi hurlant assez fort pour réveiller un mort – et faire fuir Black._

 _Ne te marre pas Harry, j'ai été pris au dépourvu._

 _Après l'affaire de la toile de la Grosse Dame déchirée et notre camping dans la Grande Salle, personne ne s'imaginait qu'il arriverait à entrer dans notre dortoir ! Le responsable c'est le stupide tableau de chevalier qu'ils ont mis pour remplacer, à l'entrée._

 _Mais il y a un truc qui nous turlupine à Hermione et à moi, c'est : Pourquoi Black est à Poudlard ? Tout le monde disait qu'il était après toi, mais tout le monde sait que tu es à la Réserve. Ça n'a pas de sens. Un idiot (Perçy) a émis l'hypothèse que ne pouvant t'atteindre, il se rabat sur tes amis pour t'attirer à lui, et Maman est catastrophée et veut tous nous faire rentrer à la maison, mais, je sais pas… Ca colle pas, je trouve. C'est beaucoup d'efforts et de prise de risque avec les détraqueurs tout autour de l'école._

 _Enfin, c'est que mes pressentiments à moi._

 _Concernant notre autre affaire, qui exaspère aussi Hermione, je n'ai rien de nouveau à te dire. Malefoy reste toujours aussi étrangement calme. J'étais persuadé qu'il se servirait des cours d'Hagrid pour faire de sales coups, mais rien du tout ! Bon, il ignore la plupart du temps Hagrid, mais il a de bonnes notes, il fait même gagner des points à serpentard !_

 _C'est presque frustrant._

 _Mais tu veux mon avis ? Une grande partie du temps, quand il croit que personne ne le regarde, il n'est pas « calme », il a l'air songeur. Alors je ne sais pas à quoi il pense comme ça, mais ça a l'air d'être ardu._

 _Mais bon, c'est calme aussi de ne pas toujours l'avoir dans les pattes à t'insulter. Les seules fois où il le fait, c'est quand ses crétins d'amis sont là et qu'ils semblent attendre que ce soit un truc que Malefoy fasse. Cependant, on dirait presque que ça l'ennuie._

 _Hermione dit qu'il « grandit » et que nous deux devrions en faire autant. Tu parles. Je parierais mes cartes de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley que ça n'a rien à voir._

 _Je reste sur me gardes._

 _En espérant que toi, Talath et Moineau vous portez bien._

 _Ron Weasley._ »

 **/Ce Sirius Black ne me dit définitivement rien qui vaille…/** Commenta Talath dont la grosse tête s'était penchée au-dessus de son épaule pour fixer la lettre, même si elle ne savait pas lire, se contentant de suivre la lecture de Harry dans ses pensées.

*Je suis un peu inquiet pour Ron…* Avoua Harry.

Il se demanda aussi si Charlie était au courant.

 **/Cela expliquerait son brusque départ à lui et à Derianth./** Fit Talath en s'écartant un peu parce que sa position n'était pas agréable. **/C'est Gilath qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Il était de garde en fin de nuit./**

Harry se retint de penser trop fort aux habitudes de commérages de leurs amis reptiles, même si Talath avait son avis là-dessus : celui d'être toujours informée.

-Mon ami Ron a failli se faire agresser par Sirius Black à Poudlard, dit-il à haute voix à ses compagnons alors que Talath retournait se couler dans le bassin pour raconter la nouvelle aux autres.

Cependant cela n'eut pas beaucoup de résultats sur Valentine et Damian.

-Qui est Sirius Black ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Bein l'assassin. Celui qui est recherché dans le monde entier ! Il s'est enfuit d'Azkaban au milieu de l'été dernier !

*Et il veut me tuer.* Ajouta mentalement Harry qui ne voulait pas faire dans le dramatisme devant les deux autres Aspirants.

Damian haussa des épaules :

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas trop au courant de tout ce qui se passe en dehors de la Réserve. Je connais personne dehors.

Le jeune homme, d'un an son ainé, était né ici et ne semblait jamais avoir connu rien d'autre, Harry pouvait comprendre, ainsi il se tourna vers Valentine :

-Mais toi Val ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne reçois pas des nouvelles de ta famille ?

La blonde fit la grimace, torsadant nerveusement une de ses tresses entre ses doigts.

-Si… Ma sœur m'écrit de temps en temps… Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était pour me raconter ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. Je pense qu'elle préfère que je ne sois au courant de rien…

-Pourquoi ça ?

-On… Ne s'entend pas vraiment bien. Et en fait, on est plus demi sœur qu'autre chose…

Parce qu'Harry la dévisageait avec incompréhension, elle poussa un soupir résigné et se résolut à des explications :

-C'est compliqué… Ma famille, les Lassauge, est très influente dans la sphère française de la sorcellerie. Sauf que tu vois, je suis « la batarde » de mon père, née d'une liaison avec une jeune débutante ingénue – mais je suis l'ainée. Selon les codes français, je suis donc l'héritière légitime des biens de mon père, même si je ne suis pas l'enfant de son mariage, au contraire de ma petite sœur Ophélie. Comment te dire que j'étais viscéralement détestée par l'épouse de mon père et par ma demi sœur… C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Parce qu'un chevalier dragon, une fois qu'il marque, ne fait plus partie de l'ordre d'héritage. C'est le moyen qu'a trouvé ma famille pour qu'Ophélie ait « ce à quoi elle a le droit »… Bref, ma sœur adore exulter et m'écrire à quel point elle est heureuse depuis que je ne suis plus là.

-Charmant… Ironisa Damian.

-Ca veut dire que ce n'est pas toi qui a choisi de venir ici ? S'étonna Harry. Mais tu sembles tellement à ta place ! Tellement plus que dans une robe de bal à faire des moulinets avec une baguette !

S'il tombait des nues, sa remarque eut au moins le bénéfice de dérider Valentine qui éclata de rire :

-Disons que j'ai trouvé de nombreux points positifs à ma nouvelle situation ! Je ne suis pas amère, tu sais, et je suis contente d'être ici. Mais beaucoup de Candidats ne sont pas là par choix.

Damian approuva en se penchant vers Harry :

-Je crois que je te l'ai dit, non ? Dans de nombreux pays, on envoie les troisièmes enfants aux Réserves, parce que ça coute trop cher les frais de scolarités pour trois enfants. Edmund est dans cette situation. Mais en Allemagne, c'est encore très bien considéré – à part pour les filles, ils envoient jamais les filles – et les garçons sont fiers d'être Candidats et sont valorisés par leur famille pour leur sacrifice. C'est aussi le cas de l'Autriche d'où vient Ronan, même si, pour lui, je pense qu'il y a une autre histoire là-dessous…

-En France et en Angleterre, on voit plutôt ça comme un déshonneur, ajouta avec fatalisme Valentine. Parce que les grandes familles ont pris l'habitude d'y envoyer les indésirables !

Les trois Aspirants firent silence parce qu'Edmund venait d'apparaitre devant eux, perçant la vapeur avec un regard grave :

-Le Maitre Guérisseur a terminé d'opérer Kyreth, annonça t'il. Stevens nous laisse quartier libre jusqu'à demain. Pas de cours de magie donc.

La déception de cette nouvelle fut vite épongée par la vague inquiétude et curiosité malsaine qu'ils éprouvaient au sujet du dragon de Ronan :

-Alors ? L'encouragea Valentine d'un ton vif.

Les sourcils d'Edmund se crispèrent légèrement alors qu'il portait son regard sur Arenth, son bronze, puis continua jusqu'à Talath, la dorée, avec une ombre dans le regard.

-Kyreth a perdu un œil, répondit-il finalement d'un ton sombre.

-D-

Un pressentiment encouragea Harry à laisser ses amis pour s'aventurer dans les couloirs du Niveau Intermédiaire. Discret, il avait revêtu, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, sa cape d'invisibilité et avec Moineau en éclaireur, il cherchait Desclare ou O'Connel, que l'on pouvait considérer comme son second.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que quelque part, on parlait de la situation de Ronan et de Kyreth. Et peut-être aussi de lui et de Talath.

Cette dernière avait beau être persuadée de sa toute puissance au sein de cette Réserve, lui, il préférait assurer leurs arrières.

Ce fut finalement dans le bureau de la Maitresse des Aspirants qu'il trouva, bien évidemment Stevens, mais aussi le gérant de la Réserve. Discrètement, il entrouvrit la porte et se tapit dans l'embrasure pour écouter.

-Il pourra toujours se battre. Malgré ce handicap, faisait Stevens. J'ai vu de dragons se battre avec plus de membres en moins. Tant que les ailes ne sont pas touchées…

-Oui, oui, je suis d'accord, la coupa Desclare. Mais le problème reste le comportement de Watteau… Je ne comprends pas, habituellement les bronzes prennent des partenaires sains d'esprits ! Ca, et l'antagonisme de Talath. Si elle ne supporte pas Kyreth alors il risque d'y avoir d'autres incidents.

-Je croyais que de toute façon nous allions transférer ce soir Harry et Talath dans leurs appartements définitifs…

-Oui, fit l'homme d'un ton pensif. C'est peut-être le bon moment… L'occasion de les séparer des autres (puis devant la bouche ouverte de Stevens) pas encore totalement, mais commencer. Talath m'inquiète moins que Potter. Et pour faciliter les choses, je pense qu'il vaut mieux contrôler son enseignement.

-« Pour faciliter les choses » ?! Répéta Stevens avec ironie.

-Vous savez bien de quoi je parle. Il faut qu'il se fasse à certaines choses, dont celle que son rôle est différent, et ce n'est pas en trainant avec une verte et un brun qu'il le pourra.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis certaine que vous n'aimeriez pas plus le voir trainer avec les bronzes. Vous êtes déjà bien ennuyé par Charlie !

Desclare émit un son dédaigneux.

-J'occuperais Charlie. Je l'enverrais ailleurs…

-Desclare... Vous ne pensez pas à… Ce n'est pas une façon de faire ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe dans les Réserves ! S'indigna Stevens en tapant du poing contre une surface.

-« Parfois c'est celui que tout le monde veut voir gagner…. » Commença l'homme sans finir sa phrase avant de continuer : Je me souviendrais toujours de ces mots de Gloria.

-C'est elle qui a manigancé votre ascension au poste de Chef de la Réserve, pour se débarrasser de Phillipé qu'elle détestait ! Alors que vous… Mais elle en a été pour ses frais, puisque vous lui avez préféré la jeune Leslie !

-Ca n'a plus d'importance. Leslie est morte. Harry est notre nouveau seigneur de la Réserve…

-Oui, et au final c'est à lui et à Talath que reviendront le choix final, le coupa vicieusement Stevens. Et à ce moment-là, vous devriez vous méfier Desclare, ce n'est peut-être plus vous que tout le monde voudra voir gagner !

Comme la jeune femme se dirigeait vers la porte du bureau pour en sortir, Harry se redressa et s'éloigna hâtivement, plus que perplexe par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Pourquoi Desclare voulait le séparer de Damian et de Valentine ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de « gagner » ? Gagner quoi ? Et quel était ce choix final qu'il devrait faire avec Talath ? Que venait faire Charlie dans cette histoire… ? Et quel était le rapport avec Kyreth ou Voldemort ?

 **/Peut être aucun./** Réfléchit Talath depuis l'intérieur de la cuvette, couchée sur un rocher au bord du lac.

Harry grogna.

Décidemment, il n'était pas prêt d'en avoir fini avec les secrets !

-D-

Dans la caverne qui servait de lieu d'opérations aux dragons blessés, Ronan vint s'asseoir au niveau de la tête de son dragon, à moitié recouverte d'un bandage qui lui barrait un œil à l'orbite désormais vide. Kyreth émit une stridulation triste en venant poser son menton sur les cuisses de son âme sœur.

Il laissa l'adolescent lui étreindre le museau, et lui transmettre les pulsions de colère et de haine qui s'entrechoquaient en lui. Son unique œil se colora dés lors de vagues rouges qui ondulaient dans le jaune de son anxiété.

-Dans quatre ans… Cracha sourdement Ronan en fixant un point sur le mur comme s'il s'agissait d'une fenêtre sur le futur. Dans quatre ans Potter…

-D-

« Dans quatre ans.. » Pensait aussi Charlie, allongé contre Derianth au bord du Lac Noir, surplombé par Poudlard.

Le dragon inclina la tête dans sa direction, émettant toute son approbation et son amour pour lui et le rouquin ancra toute sa détermination dans son projet.

Dans quatre ans tout sera joué.

 _A suivre…_

 _Et voilà ! Mercredi prochain ils auront peut-être enfin leur premier cours de magie draconique ! Qu'en pensez-vous XD ?_


	12. Du sang sur les mains

_Mot de l'auteur_ _: Bon mercredi à vous ! Je ne vais pas trop m'attarder, je suis malade, ce qui explique que certaines fautes m'ont peut-être échappé à la relecture, désolé, et que je n'ai pas répondu aux commentaires, ce que je ferais sans faute une fois que je me sentirais mieux ! Promis ! Je vous souhaite en attendant une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Rappel :

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca-

 **Aspirants** : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth), Damian (dragon brun Emlith), Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah), Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth), Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens-

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Du sang sur les mains**

Quand Charlie et son dragon avaient transplané en urgence depuis la Réserve, il faisait déjà jour sur la cuvette du volcan, mais ce fut la nuit écossaise qui les accueillit à Poudlard.

Malgré leur envie de s'assurer de la bonne santé de Ron, ils firent d'abord plusieurs tours des environs, scrutant la surface du sol à la recherche d'un signe de Black. La vision de Derianth était si précise qu'il pouvait repérer un faon se déplaçant au milieu de la Forêt Interdite. Et ne parlons même pas d'un sorcier et son aura de magie qui brillait comme un phare à travers les pupilles draconiques.

Ils revinrent néanmoins vers le château, bredouilles.

Charlie était plus frustré que jamais : Black était comme une anguille qui ne cessait de lui glisser entre les mains – et il faisait une affaire personnelle de sa capture, après tout, non content de menacer Harry, _son_ Harry, voilà qu'il avait tenté d'agresser son petit frère.

Son expression renfrognée sembla décourager Rusard de lui demander quoique ce soit quand il entra dans le grand hall et partit en direction de l'infirmerie.

Il fit cependant demi-tour en apercevant l'amas de rouquin qui s'y trouvait, dont la silhouette familière de sa mère qu'il avait soigneusement évité depuis qu'Harry avait marqué.

Bien évidemment, il voulait retarder une engueulade, mais il était toujours assez mal à l'aise quand sa famille était en nombre… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir à l'écart, un peu comme un cousin lointain que l'on voit une fois l'an à noël. Il savait qu'il était le vilain petit canard de la famille. En de nombreux points.

Il sentit l'amour et le soutien de Derianth s'enrouler autour de lui alors qu'il s'éloignait pour faire un rapide tour au bureau du Directeur pour annoncer son intention de patrouiller sur ses terres durant une partie de la journée.

Hélas, il fut repéré bien avant d'avoir mis les pieds sur une marche d'escalier :

-CHARLES FABIAN WEALEY ! Tonna la voix impérieuse de sa mère accompagné du bruit de ses chaussures claquant sur les dalles.

Charlie fut tenté deux secondes de s'enfuir comme un voleur, mais il se résigna et se tourna vers la femme qui l'avait mis au monde.

Il déglutit mentalement en apercevant ses yeux bruns qui le foudroyaient, accompagnés de rougeurs sur les joues qui noyaient totalement ses taches de rousseur. Il sentit Derianth s'installer confortablement sur la pelouse avec amusement, à la façon de quelqu'un qui grignoterait du popcorn devant un spectacle.

 **/Il n'y a pas grand-chose à manger ici/** Déplora cependant son dragon en repoussant d'une patte nonchalante la chatte miteuse qui lui feulait dessus.

Charlie revint sur sa propre situation, laissant Rusard se pâmer à l'idée de sa Miss Teigne dévorée, afin d'affronter sa mère qui enfonçait ses poings dans ses hanches.

-Alors ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Attaqua Molly.

Elle était devenu plus petite que lui, bien que Charlie ne fut lui-même pas le plus grand des Weasley, bien au contraire, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau six ans.

-Quelle défense ?! Annonça-t-il en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air sérieux.

S'il le prenait à la rigolade, peut être que ça passerait… Ou pas.

-Toi ! Enfant égoïste ! Je n'aurais jamais souffert pendant douze heures pour te faire naitre si j'avais su que tu deviendrais ainsi ! (Charlie connaissait le couplet et leva les yeux au ciel) « Quelle défense » Tu dis ?! Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as entrainé ce pauvre Harry dans tes histoires de dragons ?! Et ne me fais pas l'offense de nier ! Je SAIS que c'est toi ! Je le sais jusque dans mes tripes !

Plus loin les jumeaux qui se régalaient de la dispute étouffèrent un éclat de rire en imitant la façon dont leur mère agrippait dramatiquement son ventre et Charlie les fusilla du regard.

Il eut plein de réponses en tête sur le moment, mais aucune qui pourrait lui convenir, et surtout pas le « je l'ai trouvé trop mignon » qui était la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il pensait à Harry.

Par mesure de survie, il ne parlait jamais de tout ce qui se rapprochait des affaires de cœurs et de sexe, sachant trop bien le point de vue que les sorciers anglais avaient d'eux. « Aimer comme un chevalier dragon » n'était pas une expression très positive et il savait que pour sa mère, il était devenu une espèce de dépravé qui ne se marierait jamais.

-Ecoute Maman, il ne t'est pas arrivé de penser que Harry le voulait ? Tu sais très bien que je ne l'aurais jamais kidnappé et forcé à marquer. Sans compter que c'est impossible. C'est le dragon qui choisit ! Et Harry avait des prédispositions, tu voulais que je les ignore ? Si on ne trouve pas des Candidats, alors qui se battra pour vous quand il le faudra ? Ah ! Les autres c'est ça ? Belle mentalité des anglais qui laissent les autres pays faire le sale boulot !

Molly ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Maintenant qu'il venait d'insulter sa conscience de sujet britannique et d'ancienne combattante, il s'attendait à subir un flot de récriminations.

*C'est le moment où tu dois m'aider vieux frère !* Envoya t'il en appel au secours à Derianth qui s'étira langoureusement.

 **/Vous et votre mère vous ressemblez. Vous voulez tous les deux être le dominant !/**

Charlie l'ignora, s'adressant plutôt à sa mère :

-Mais avant de continuer cette « fructueuse » « discussion », Derianth aimerait te saluer Maman.

La petite rousse perdit aussitôt le fil de sa colère, devenant toute confuse et gênée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait face au dragon de son fils. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas l'ignorer puisqu'il était désormais comme la moitié de la vie de son fils.

C'était comme si elle avait récupéré un autre enfant, ou bien qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce de beau-fils qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment inviter à prendre le thé. C'était une des choses qui la chagrinait le plus : le fait que Charlie n'aurait jamais de famille à lui, juste cet énorme reptile.

Charlie la regarda soupirer mais se diriger d'un bon pas vers la sortie du château, la tête haute. Il pouvait deviner ses pensées, et intérieurement s'en affliger : sa mère oubliait toujours qu'il y avait plusieurs sortes de bonheur, et que sa conception à elle impliquant repas de famille dominical pleins d'enfants et de couples heureux, n'était pas forcement la sienne.

Il la suivit à quelques mètres, faisant signe à son père et à ses frères qu'il n'était pas utile qu'ils viennent. Derianth pouvait se montrer très sournois quand il le souhaitait.

 **/Bonjour Molly/** Fit justement celui-ci en baissant son immense têt à hauteur de sa mère pour qu'elle vienne le toucher.

-Bon…Bonjour Derianth… Balbutia t'elle légèrement en venant lui tapoter gentiment mais brièvement un morceau de museau.

 **/J'écoutais votre discussion/** Lança Derianth en faisant jouer sa longue queue sur le sol. **/Et je tenais à vous dire que Talath est très heureuse que Harry est accepté de venir vivre à la Réserve. Tout comme je le suis que vous ayez permis à Charlie de le faire aussi. Je sais quel déchirement cela a été pour vous, que pour vous aussi Charlie est unique et irremplaçable… Bien qu'il le soit probablement plus pour moi…/**

Charlie étouffa un toussotement nerveux en sentant le caractère retord de son dragon se réveiller. Il craignait un peu ce qui allait arriver et Derianth ne le déçut pas. Les yeux du dragon se plissant légèrement, ils se braquèrent sur Molly qui devint encore plus nerveuse.

 **/Sans Charlie, j'aurais été tué à la naissance, et on aurait fait de moi des bottes, des ceintures et même des manteaux ou des sacs… On aurait pris mon cœur qui lui est aujourd'hui dévoué et on l'aurait découpé, séparé, pour le placer dans des baguettes magiques… A ce sujet, j'ai toujours trouvé injuste que l'on se contente de prélever des poils ou des plumes à un phénix ou à une licorne alors que nous, on nous tue pour que vous puissiez faire de la magie… Dites-moi Molly Weasley, de quoi est faite votre baguette ? /**

Charlie observa sa mère tenter de rester sereine face à l'expression accusatrice de son âme sœur et arriver au bout de longues secondes à répondre :

-Un poil de licorne, souffla t'elle.

Le dragon tint un silence plus théâtral qu'autre chose avant de lâcher un simple **/C'est bien/** qui permit à sa mère de respirer à nouveau.

Pas si bizarrement que ça, il ne fut plus question de Harry après cela.

-D-

Talath était plantée au milieu de l'énorme caverne, la tête levée vers le haut. Si elle avait été un dessin animé, Harry l'aurait décrite « les yeux pleins d'étoiles ».

Il ne faisait aucun doute que ses nouveaux quartiers lui plaisaient.

On accédait à l'entrée de la caverne de la Reine par une rampe de pierre depuis la vallée de la cuvette, évitant ainsi un vol que, de toute façon, Talath n'était pas encore capable d'effectuer.

Au centre de l'énorme grotte on pouvait sans problème apercevoir l'endroit où des générations de reines dragons s'étaient couchées, usant la pierre et creusant un lit lisse que Talath ne remplissait pas encore au quart.

 **/Je vais devenir aussi grande que ça ?/** S'étonnait-elle en parcourant la surface.

Harry, lui, observait les différents râteliers aux murs, contenant les uns, du matériel de « pansage », les autres diverses brides. Mais ce qui était le plus impressionnant était l'immense harnais exposé, au cuir rutilant et marqués de symboles, avec de véritables plaques d'or ornées de joyaux au poitrail, à la tête et aux épaules.

-Le harnais de cérémonie, expliqua Gwendolyn qui était chargée de l'emménager dans ses nouveaux quartiers. Cette beauté est utilisée pour les grandes occasions. Il a au moins trois cents ans et le maitre tanneur le restaure avec amour tous les trois ans.

Harry hocha de la tête, tâchant d'imaginer sa Talath ainsi habillée, puis chercha des yeux les pièces d'un autre harnais qui aurait dû aussi s'y trouver :

-Où est l'armure de combat ? Demanda-t-il. Et les côtes de mailles ?

Gwendolyn le fixa un instant, perplexe, puis regarda autour d'elle d'un air perdu et un peu embarrassé.

-Oh… Euh… Et si on allait voir tes propres appartements ? Je parie que tu ne vas pas en revenir !

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le conduisit vers une ouverture de l'autre côté de la caverne, laissant Talath à sa contemplation béate.

Harry qui aurait bien aimé voir son armure protesta un peu, mais il oublia rapidement en entrant dans un couloir couvert de part en part d'une tapisserie animée présentant un décor de falaise tombant sur l'océan. C'était comme marcher sur une fine bande de montagne au milieu des vagues grises, accompagné de quelques herbes sauvages agitées par un vent imaginaire.

Pour peu, on en oublierait presque les ouvertures menant aux autres pièces. Ou même que l'on se trouvait au cœur d'un volcan.

Avec ahurissement, dans la première ouverture, Harry découvrit un petit salon doté de plusieurs fauteuils confortables, de guéridons élégants soutenant des lampes à huile, d'une vitrine et de plusieurs petits meubles de rangements. Dans un coin se tenait deux perchoirs où l'attendaient déjà Hedwige et Moineau qui semblaient eux aussi très satisfait du changement.

Cette pièce en menait à une autre : une confortable chambre avec un grand lit au baldaquin rouge brodé de petits dragons dorés, une grande malle et plusieurs placards. Sur les murs se tenait une reproduction des constellations dont les étoiles scintillaient comme si elles étaient vraies.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit pour en tester le confort, allant jusqu'à s'y coucher tout son long sans avoir la tête tombant de l'autre côté.

Et ça, c'était génial. Poudlard l'avait malgré tout habitué à dormir sur autre chose que les « planches en bois » qu'ils avaient dans les dortoirs des Candidats et des Aspirants.

Il tâta l'édredon tout doux et voulut s'y enrouler, ivre d'un luxe dont il avait été totalement privé ces derniers mois. Il laissa Gwendolyn rire de lui quand il se transforma en maki humain et la rejoignit dans son hilarité. Mais conscient de disposer du temps de l'Intendante, il se déroula et avança vers la pièce suivante.

C'était la salle de bain. Si on pouvait se permettre d'appeler un grand bassin avec cascades une salle de bain.

Il dût faire la même tête que Talath.

L'enclave dans la roche était magnifique, pratiquement à l'égale des Grandes Thermes question décoration et emménagement. Son lavabo était une fontaine sur pied, il y avait de grands miroirs ici et là qui donnaient une impression de profondeur à l'espace. Des étagères en bois étaient déjà remplies de serviettes ayant l'air moelleuses et de bocaux contenant multitudes de produits colorés pour le bain.

Les mosaïques alliaient un thème à la fois floral et maritime, comme dans une autre réalité où poissons et dauphins nageraient entre jasmins et iris.

En fait, Harry pourrait très bien se contenter de vivre juste dans cette pièce.

-C'est trop beau… Soupira-t-il à Gwendolyn, n'arrivant pas à croire un instant que tout ça était désormais à lui.

La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement avant de poser une main dans son dos :

-Tu es le seigneur de la Réserve, Harry. Tu mérites tout ça.

-Non, je ne mérite rien. C'est bien ça le problème ! Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est me planter devant un bébé dragon !

Il se laissa conduire de nouveau vers le couloir « Océan », ne sachant pas trop s'il pourrait se sentir à l'aise ici en ayant rien fait de vraiment valable pour mériter tout ça.

-Tu as fait bien plus que de te planter devant un dragon, Harry, le contredit Gwendolyn. Tu as sauvé la race des Longwing, et tu as fait, et continue de faire le sacrifice de ta vie au nom de la cause des dragons. Tu mérites tout ça, parce que tu auras à donner plus de toi que n'importe quel chevalier dragon ici. Quoique puisse en dire certain.

Harry la regarda avec étonnement : la fin de sa phrase avait été dite avec un ton dur et grave qu'il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir déjà entendu.

-Que dises « certains » ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle les menait vers une autre ouverture.

-Ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en parler. Il y a toujours des imbéciles partout, même choisis par des dragons !

-Tous les dragons ne sont pas des lumières non plus, commenta Harry avec un sourire ironique.

Gwendolyn fronça le nez d'un air faussement offensé et pointa son index sur sa bouche en un « chut » silencieux. L'air de dire « ne médisons pas sur ces augustes gros reptiles ».

Ils changèrent alors totalement de sujet puisqu'ils venaient d'entrer dans un grand salon/ Salle à manger relié, non seulement par un passe-plat aux cuisines, mais aussi au reste du volcan par l'entrée officielle de l'Etage Intermédiaire.

-Je vois, c'est la pièce « tout le monde peut entrer comme un moulin », fit-il en constatant l'absence de porte, jetant un coup d'œil à un couloir étant sans doute celui où se trouvait aussi la Salle du Conseil et le bureau de Desclare.

-Eh bien… Je suis navrée de dire qu'il me faudra envahir ton intimité assez souvent… Mais les personnes autorisées au-delà de cette pièce sont en nombre limité, rassure-toi.

Il cacha comme il put son manque d'enthousiasme. Il ne voulait pas pouvoir croiser Desclare au sortir de sa chambre.

-Par le passe-plat, tu peux commander de la nourriture et manger ici-même. C'est le plus gros avantage de ces appartements, continua Gwendolyn en lui montrant le fonctionnement de l'appareil.

Puis ils reprirent le chemin du couloir, artère centrale de sa nouvelle résidence. La dernière porte n'étant pas un placard ou des commodités menait dans un bureau, _son_ bureau, avec la Bibliothèque et les Archives personnelles des Dames de la Réserve.

C'était un endroit plutôt austère, vraiment conçu pour le travail. La seule touche de couleur venait de la cinquantaine de portraits de femmes accrochés aux murs qui bougeaient à la façon des toiles sorcières, tout en gardant néanmoins un silence surprenant.

Certaines dormaient, d'autres lisaient, une particulièrement coquète se brossait les cheveux depuis leur entrée.

-Ce sont les précédentes Dames de la Réserve, expliqua Gwendolyn avant d'approcher un tableau présentant une grande brune à la peau bronzée qui les regardait avec orgueil : voici Gloria qui m'a nommé Intendante.

Entendant ce prénom qu'il avait tout juste surpris plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Harry se rapprocha pour la détailler. Il pensait à tout ce qu'elle aurait pu lui révéler. Sans doute savait-elle tout ce que l'on cachait à Harry.

-Les portraits ne parlent pas, ici ?

-Non. On leur jette un sort de mutisme avant de les placer. C'est la tradition.

*Tradition pourrie pour mieux embêter les nouveaux…* Songea rapidement Harry avant de demander :

-Gloria est morte ?

-Oh non ! S'étonna Gwendolyn. Elle est dans l'Archipel du Couchant. C'est là que l'on envoie tous nos chevaliers et nos dragons à la Retraite… Ainsi que ceux qui ont subi de trop gros dégâts pour pouvoir continuer à effectuer des missions.

Harry sourit, songeant alors que tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

-J'aimerais pouvoir lui parler, lui apprit-il, déclenchant alors un éclat de rire. Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit d'amusant ?

-Gloria n'est pas exactement quelqu'un avec un bon caractère. Elle était passionnée, ça c'est certain, mais ses péripéties provoquaient un certain nombre de problèmes à la Réserve ! Je pense qu'elle s'ennuyait pour passer son temps à monter les gens les uns contre les autres. Pendant un temps, on a eu un Chef de la Réserve qui avait assez de poigne pour les tenir, elle et Clarianth, sa dragonne, mais elle a réussi à l'éjecter de sa place.

-C'est pour ça que Desclare l'a mise à la retraite ? Demanda alors Harry, l'air de rien, reconstituant peu à peu les évènements dans sa tête.

Gwendolyn le fixa étrangement et il haussa des épaules négligemment.

-Je l'ai entendu quelque part.

-Je ne sais pas, finit par lui répondre Gwendolyn, mais Gloria avait un certain âge et les pontes de Clarianth étaient de moins en moins prometteuses. Un seul œuf d'or marqué en trente ans, c'est assez piteux comme résultat. Cela ne veut cependant pas dire qu'elle n'a pas donné d'excellents dragons. Pour preuve, Derianth est un de ses fils, Legith et Farlith sont aussi d'elle. Et puis bien sûr, Aluranth, la dorée de Leslie, et mère de votre excellente Talath…

Tout en parlant, l'Intendante s'était décalée vers un autre portrait, présentant cette fois-ci une belle jeune fille aux cheveux blonds coupés aux épaules qui souriait gentiment. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un d'honnête et de dynamique, prêt à tout faire pour aider les autres… Et surtout elle avait une ressemblance frappante avec l'humaine qui se trouvait devant.

Les yeux habituellement doux de Gwendolyn se trouvèrent altérés par une touche de chagrin et Harry perdit l'envie de parler de complot contre lui.

-Oh… Personne ne m'avait dit que Leslie était de votre famille…

-C'était ma petite sœur, précisa vaillamment Gwendolyn.

-Ca a dû être dur…

-Ça l'a surtout été pour elle…

L'Intendante se tourna alors vers Harry avec un sourire douloureux :

-Desclare m'a dit que CE « Quirrell » était mort. J'espère que c'était dans d'horribles souffrances.

-Plutôt, oui, grimaça Harry.

Ce n'était pas un bon souvenir.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Le questionna Gwendolyn, troublée par son expression.

-J'étais un peu au premier rang. C'est plus ou moins moi qui l'ais tué… Sans vraiment savoir ce que je…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car il se retrouva brusquement étouffé contre une poitrine, agrippé par deux bras déterminés.

-Merci… Soupira la femme blonde en l'embrassant sur le front, puis dans son enthousiasme, elle continua sur ses joues et sur sa tête, continuant à murmurer des « merci » plein d'une reconnaissance éperdue.

Dépassé, Harry resta les bras ballants.

Il évitait toujours de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé comme à un « j'ai tué un homme », considérant que ça n'avait été que de la légitime défense. Peut-être aussi que de voir un homme être réduit à l'état de morceau de charbon se réduisant en poussière l'avait un peu traumatisé.

Mais en ce moment, grâce à Gwendolyn, il arrivait à se sentir content de ce qu'il s'était passé. Certes, ça n'effaçait pas la souffrance et la mort de Leslie, mais ça rééquilibrait un peu l'Univers.

Quand l'Intendante se reprit, elle s'excusa doucement en le libérant, puis affirma avoir des tâches qui l'attendaient, sans doute pour sortir en récupérant un peu de sa dignité.

Il la laissa faire, même si après ce brusque afflux d'émotion, tout seul dans ces trop vastes appartements qui étaient désormais les siens, il se sentait soudain bien seul et petit.

Un peu perdu et ne se sentant vraiment pas encore comme chez lui, Harry erra un instant, avant de commander un plateau aux Cuisines, et de partir manger dans la Caverne de Talath.

Hedwige et Moineau finirent par les rejoindre, formant un campement improvisé. Il partagea son plateau repas avec ses deux petits compagnons, acceptant de se faire pincer les doigts amicalement par sa chouette qui ne faisait plus aucun voyage depuis qu'elle était là. Elle semblait néanmoins parfaitement s'accoutumer à chasser dans les environs, bien qu'elle trouvât les manières des lézards de feu dans cette matière, plutôt irritante.

Moineau lui avait déjà fait partager l'image d'Hedwige se faisant piquer sa proie au dernier moment par Delilah, surgissant depuis le néant grâce au transplanage.

Quand il eut terminé leur repas et renvoyé le plateau par le passe-plat, Harry attrapa une couverture dans une armoire et retourna auprès Talath. Son nouveau lit avait beau être celui d'un roi, il ne se sentait pas d'y dormir de suite, sans sa dragonne à ses côtés. Il n'avait jamais dormi sans elle depuis qu'elle était née, et même si Talath lui affirmait de façon bravache qu'elle n'aurait pas peur sans lui, Harry sentit qu'elle était aussi fébrile que lui dans cet immense espace silencieux.

C'est pourquoi ce soir-là il se coucha contre son flanc, se laissant bercer par sa respiration régulière.

-D-

Charlie avait lui aussi opté pour dormir avec son dragon, à la fraîche, mais il ne put malheureusement pas éviter le petit déjeuner à Poudlard, réveillé par un Albus Dumbledore penché sur lui, sa barbe touchant le sol, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Il se retrouvait alors assis entre le directeur et sa mère, d'humeur ronchonne à cause d'une journée de recherche tout à fait stérile.

Mais au moins, Ron avait l'air de s'être remis de son aventure puisqu'il discutait avec passion à sa table, sous le regard légèrement exaspéré de la jeune Hermione.

Charlie, lui, aurait aimé éviter les discussions de qui que ce soit, pour rentrer rapidement à la Réserve, mais Dumbledore et sa mère étaient deux incorrigibles bavards. Le souci étant qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment intéressés par la même chose : sa mère ne voulait que la tête de Black sur une pique, bougonnant contre les recherches qui ne donnaient rien, et Dumbledore, lui, essayait de mettre le sujet de Harry sur le tapis de façon très moyennement subtile.

Or lui ne voulait absolument pas parler d'Harry avec sa mère à côté ! Il avait aussi trop peur que le vieillard à sa droite, qu'on disait plutôt clairvoyant, ne devine ses penchants à son égard. Les sorciers étaient si collets montés ! A ce niveau-là, Charlie avait trouvé toute la liberté dont il avait besoin à la Réserve !

Et il s'en rendait encore plus compte en observant les élèves dans leur robe de sorcier, innocents et sages, même pour les plus âgés. Une douceur qu'il retrouvait en Harry, purement inconscient des regards qui commençaient à se poser sur lui alors que commençait à apparaitre l'homme qu'il deviendrait.

L'entrainement avait un peu bousculé le processus puisque Ron, pourtant plus âgé de quelques mois, faisait encore enfant avec sa silhouette en allumette et ses rondeurs au visage.

Au terme d'une heure à faire l'homme sauvage – donnant du grain à moudre aux détracteurs des chevaliers dragons-qui-se-pensent-trop-bien-pour-les-sorciers, ses deux voisins imposés lâchèrent finalement l'affaire, sa mère s'exaspérant une nouvelle fois de l'avoir mis au monde et Charlie fut enfin libre d'invoquer le rapport de mission qu'il devait remplir pour pouvoir rentrer à _la maison_ le plus vite possible.

Il fut pourtant à nouveau intercepté par quelqu'un à la sortie de la grande Salle.

C'était un homme au visage marqué par la fatigue et aux courts cheveux châtains mêlés de mèches argentées. Ses yeux couleur de l'ocre, avec une pupille légèrement plus petite que la normale, apprit néanmoins à Charlie qu'il s'agissait d'un loup-garou.

-Vos frères sont de bons élèves, commença l'homme en marchant avec lui.

-Vous êtes professeurs ? S'étonna le rouquin.

Habituellement ces hybrides préféraient vivre en marge des sociétés… une préférence peut être influencées par les lois anti loups-garous, mais il y avait aussi une part d'instinct et de gout pour la liberté que Charlie, en tant que lié à un dragon, pouvait tout à fait comprendre.

Après tout, au naturel, les dragons restaient entre eux, et même ainsi, ils ne se toléraient que grâce à leur soif d'or et à la nécessité de la reproduction. Mais seul le lien avec leur chevalier pouvait faire se supporter plusieurs reines dorées sur le même territoire. Les loups-garous n'ayant pas besoin de richesse, ils vivaient seuls la majorité du temps.

Celui-ci semblait cependant tout à fait social.

-Oui, je me présente, Rémus Lupin, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Charlie renifla avec ironie :

-Vous êtes celui qui apprend aux jeunes sorciers à blesser les dragons et à tuer les gens de votre propre espèce.

L'homme se figea brusquement, un éclair de peur passant dans son regard. Charlie comprit alors que sa véritable nature n'était pas connue au grand jour.

-Vous…

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne suis pas un sorcier. Enfin… Je suis avant tout un chevalier dragon. Je ne suis pas du genre à être dérangé ou effrayé par ça. Surtout un jour de lune décroissante. Derianth n'a pas mangé ce matin et je ne compte plus le nombre d'élèves et même d'adultes qui s'en sont inquiétés, venant me voir comme s'ils craignaient que mon dragon ne dévore la première chose qui bougera dans son champ de vision !

Lupin eut un sourire légèrement complice.

-Un dragon mature n'a pas besoin de se nourrir tous les jours, affirma t'il. C'est pourtant dans la plupart des livres et des manuels, mais les Réserves sont si secrètes au sujet de votre mode de vie que tout un tas de on-dit fleurissent ici et là. Vous faites autant peur que vous impressionnez…

-Et que l'on nous méprise, ajouta Charlie.

-C'est le lot que toute race hors sorcier de sang pur est appelé à subir. Malheureusement. Mais j'avoue avoir moi-même quelques aprioris sur les Réserves et… Je sais que cela peut vous paraitre étrange, mais j'aimerais savoir si Harry est heureux. S'il se sent bien dans cette nouvelle vie.

Surpris, Charlie le considéra avec méfiance – une méfiance tout aussi justifiée par la sécurité de son protégé que par des raisons moins honorables, comme la jalousie.

-Par où le connaissez-vous ?

-Je ne le connais pas vraiment. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré… En fait, j'avais espéré en prenant ce travail… Je connaissais ses parents, c'étaient de très bons amis. Considérez ma demande comme la simple inquiétude d'un vieil ami de la famille, qui ne souhaite que le meilleur pour leur fils.

Charlie le fixa un moment, incertain, puis décida de le croire. Il resta néanmoins très concis :

-Il va bien, il a des amis avec qui il s'entend très bien, et a gardé contact avec ses proches amis ici, à Poudlard. Demandez à mon frère, Ron, je suis certain qu'il vous répondra la même chose.

Ceci dit, il accéléra pour sortir, espérant éviter ainsi d'avoir à subir la curiosité de quelqu'un d'autre.

Passé la grande porte d'entrée, il eut néanmoins la mauvaise surprise de trouver un enfant près de Derianth, proche de le toucher, et accéléra le pas pour l'intercepter, furieux.

Ce n'était pas qu'il craignît quoique ce soit de la part de Derianth, qui considérait l'adolescent avec un brin de curiosité, mais c'était les cheveux très blonds, presque blancs et la peau pâle comme une statue…

Il avait beau ne pas fréquenter les lieux sorciers, il pouvait reconnaitre un Malefoy quand il en voyait un. Sa famille avait un très gros passif avec ces sangs purs, et il avait eu les lettres de Ron et les histoires d'Harry pour se faire une idée de qui ils étaient.

Pourquoi donc un Malefoy chercherait à s'approcher d'un dragon, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et encore moins Drago Malefoy, responsable de l'empoisonnement d'un innocent lézard de feu.

Derianth ne pouvait agir de peur de donner une mauvaise image des dragons, mais Charlie n'hésita pas une seconde à attraper violemment le bras du garçon pour le rejeter en arrière.

Le blond fut entrainé par le mouvement sans pouvoir lutter contre et tomba sur les fesses, choqué et furieux. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le regard glacial que lui jeta Charlie quand il fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Ne touche pas Derianth avec tes sales mains couvertes de sang !

La colère présente sur le visage du garçon se mua brusquement en effroi et soudain Drago Malefoy ne sembla plus vouloir dire quoi que ce soit, regardant tout sauf le dragon et son maître, l'expression douloureuse.

Charlie grogna avec mépris et décida de l'ignorer, grimpant sur la patte que Derianth lui tendit pour rentrer au plus vite dans un endroit où il n'aurait plus à croiser de superstitieux sorciers.

Il ne remarqua donc pas, alors qu'il s'envolait, le jeune garçon se relever et les fixer avec envie, mais aussi colère. Il ne saurait pas plus ce que Drago Malefoy aurait pu avoir à lui dire, et pourtant… Cela aurait changé bien des choses.

 _A suivre…_

 _Bon, je retourne m'étendre pour mourir en paix. A mercredi prochain !_


	13. Les Mots de Pouvoir

_Mot de l'auteur : __Hey les gens ! Bon, un « hey » rapide, parce que bien que je ne sois plus malade, je suis d'après-midi au travail et je ne dois pas tarder à y retourner (même si j'ai la motivation d'une méduse aujourd'hui…). Donc en résumé : vous êtes des lecteurs adorables, merci pour votre soutien, merci pour vos commentaires (et ceux auxquels je n'aurais pas encore répondu, je le ferais en rentrant ce soir) et j'espère que ce chapitre qui vient clôturer la « troisième année » d'Harry vous plaira !_

* * *

Rappel :

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca-

 **Aspirants** : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens-

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Les Mots de Pouvoir**

-Que pouvez-vous me dire sur la magie et toutes les idioties que se mettent les sorciers en tête ?

Le ton était donné pour cette première leçon de Magie draconique et Amber Stevens tourna le tableau noir pour récupérer une face encore libre de tout écrit.

Harry s'assit, récupérant sa place habituelle dans la salle de cours théorique, grimaçant des douleurs qu'il avait dans le dos. Découverte au matin, l'entrainement physique du début de la journée n'avait rien arrangé.

-Mais quelle idée aussi de dormir par terre quand on a un super lit juste à côté, marmonna Damian en se glissant à ses côtés.

-Je n'ai pas dormi par terre, mais contre Talath, rectifia à voix basse Harry.

 **/Et je suis très confortable/** Intervint la dragonne derrière lui, donnant un léger coup de museau dans la tignasse blonde de l'aspirant.

Emlith la repoussa avec un sourd grognement et prit sa place près de son compagnon tandis que les autres dragons s'installaient aussi à grands coups de bousculades d'ailes. Ils avaient néanmoins plus de place que d'habitude puisque Ronan et Kyreth étaient dispensés de cours pour la semaine.

-Et puis, ça n'a rien d'étonnant qu'il n'ait pas pût dormir dans sa chambre la première nuit, ajouta Valentine avec un rictus moqueur. Sans tes ronflements insupportables, il devait lui manquer quelque chose !

-LA. MAGIE, reprit Stevens en écrivant en gros les mots au tableau, est une énergie commune à plusieurs espèces sur cette Terre…

Elle se retourna vivement pour jeter son bout de craie pile sur le haut du crane de Damian qui couina de surprise et continua d'une voix polaire :

\- Les trois larrons qui se prennent dans un salon de thé vont peut-être pouvoir nous citer quelques espèces concernées ?

-Les dragons ! Répondit aussitôt Damian en balayant des restes de craies de sa chevelure. Et puis… Les sorciers ! Et… Euh…

-Les gobelins, continua Harry à sa place face à son hésitation. Les elfes de maisons. Les vampires et les loups-garous .

-Les veelas, ajouta Valentine. Les licornes, les phénix, les sphinx, les leprechauns, les fées et les sirènes.

-Les alfes, énuméra à son tour Edmund. Les géants, les Ents, les trolls. Et… On dit que certains moldus ont sont aussi un peu pourvu.

-Ça fait beaucoup de monde, approuva Stevens. Et pourtant aucune de ces races n'utilisent la magie de la même façon. Certains peuvent faire des choses, d'autres pas. Que pensez-vous de la catégorisation magie noire et magie blanche ?

-C'est un système utilisé uniquement par les sorciers, annonça Valentine. Cela leur permet de mettre de côté un certain type de sorcier sous l'appellation de « mage noir ». Mais je crois savoir que tous les pays ne sont pas tout à fait d'accord sur ce qui est ou n'est pas de la magie noire…

-DONC, ce que l'on peut en conclure, c'est que ça mérite d'être mis à la poubelle ! Fit la Maitresse des Aspirants en effaçant rageusement les deux mots qu'elle avait marqués au tableau. Les sorciers se prennent énormément la tête à placer les choses dans des boites.

-Mais, intervint Harry qui était légèrement choqué de voir un pan de son éducation magique être mis « à la poubelle », que pensez-vous de l'exemple des vampires ou des loups-garous ? Ce sont tout de même des créatures des ténèbres !

-Vraiment ? La magie qu'utilise les vampires est basée sur le sang. Le sang est-il « maléfique » ? « Noir » ? Tu en as pourtant dans tout le corps. Ou bien fais-tu parti de ces gens qui trouvent le sang « sale » et qui tordent le nez à chaque mention de menstruation féminine ?

Harry ne put s'en empêcher, et il tordit effectivement le nez. Mais il ne fut pas le seul puisque les autres garçons de la pièce en firent de même sous les regards désespérés des deux membres féminins et l'incompréhension totale de tous les dragons sauf Dinth.

 **/Les femelles humaines saignent une fois par mois/** Annonça celle-ci aux autres, toute heureuse de connaitre enfin quelque chose que les autres ne savaient pas.

 **/Damian saigne bien plus souvent qu'une fois par mois !/** Répliqua Emlith comme si c'était une raison d'être fier. Ainsi fait, il réussit à perturber Dinth qui ne comprenait plus pourquoi les saignements de sa maitresse étaient exceptionnels.

Valentine soupira avant de se tourner vers eux :

-On vous expliquera à un autre moment.

-« Elle » vous l'expliquera, reprit Damian avec des hochements de tête affirmatifs de Harry et Edmund qui ne voulaient pas non plus avoir à faire avec cela. Ou ne serait-ce que le mentionner.

-Petites natures… Marmonna Valentine.

-Et pour en revenir à notre sujet, reprit Stevens, les loups-garous, eux, puisent leur magie dans la lune, liée à la Nature dite « animale ». Alors que celle des vampires est organique. Mais dans tous les cas, nous avons à faire à des énergies qui n'ont rien à voir avec un quelconque « Mal » ou force négative et obscure. C'est l'Homme qui invente le mal. Le renard qui tue un lapin obéit à des règles immuables de survie et de régulation des espèces. Le vampire qui boit du sang en fait de même, tout comme le loup-garou qui mord ou dévore une victime. Parmi toutes les races que vous m'avez citées, nombre d'elles sont des mangeurs d'Hommes : les vampires, les loups garous, les dragons, les géants, les trolls, les gobelins et certaines fées et sirènes ne cracheraient pas dessus non plus. « Bizarrement », ils sont tous considérés comme des créatures des ténèbres. Parce que l'Homme et les sorciers sont les seules races à envoyer au diable le principe de régulation des espèces. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous sommes trop nombreux sur Terre.

-Avec les cafards, maugréa Damian. Eux aussi je suis sûr qu'ils sont magiques. Ils se dédoublent à l'infini.

-Merci blondinet pour cette remarque si pertinente… Bref, durant ces cours, je ne veux pas vous entendre parler de bonne ou de mauvaise magie, c'est compris ? Laissez ça aux agitateurs de baguettes en robe. D'ailleurs, parlons-en des baguettes ! Un artifice inutile qui rend le sorcier feignant et l'empêche de travailler sur sa propre magie !

-Ce n'est tout de même pas SI facile que ça de faire de la magie avec une baguette ! S'exclama à nouveau Harry.

Il ne voulait pas entendre que ses deux ans à Poudlard avaient été une perte de temps ! Ni nier les heures passer à obtenir le geste parfait pour arriver à un résultat en métamorphose ou en sortilège.

-Je n'ai pas dit que c'était facile, mais c'est belle et bien une idiotie de passer un temps fou à contrôler sa baguette quand on peut travailler à la place sur sa propre magie. Evidemment, elle est moins puissante sans l'ajout d'énergie du cœur de la baguette… Et à l'origine c'est probablement pour ça qu'elles furent créées. Mais pour vous, chevaliers, votre baguette est votre dragon ! Votre voix et votre dragon, c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin dans ce cours. Et même votre voix pourrait devenir inutile pour les plus doués d'entre vous. La magie des dragons, des sorciers, des alfes, des nains et des gobelins est très semblable par le fait qu'elle passe par des mots de pouvoirs. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'Ancien Langage. Les mots ont une force. Qu'elle passe par la voix, l'écriture ou la pensée. L'intention, le contexte, sont ensuite là pour moduler le mot de pouvoir.

La Maitresse des Aspirants fit une pause, observant ses élèves, puis sans prévenir, leva la main devant elle, paume ouverte et prononça un mot. Une boule de lumière naquit brusquement au milieu de celle-ci, pareille à un « lumos » éclairant le bout d'une baguette.

Les aspirants et les jeunes dragons se penchèrent plus en avant, passionnés.

Stevens referma sa main avec un nouveau mot et la lumière disparut. Puis elle recommença avec le premier mot et cette fois-ci, ce fut plusieurs orbes lumineuses, semblables à des lucioles, qui tournèrent autour d'elle lentement.

-Vous voyez ? Le mot est le même mais l'intention module l'effet. En fait, la seule limite à votre magie est votre imagination… Ainsi que votre puissance. Je ne pourrais certainement pas faire apparaitre un soleil par exemple. Pas sans nous tuer Legith et moi. N'oubliez pas à tout moment que vous puisez aussi dans l'énergie de votre dragon.

 **/Et nous ? Puisons nous dans l'énergie de notre compagnon quand nous faisons de la magie ?/** Demanda Talath en caressant du bout du museau la joue de Harry.

Stevens eut l'air contente de sa question puisqu'elle lui offrit l'un de ses rares sourires non sarcastiques :

-Habituellement le dragon est celui du couple qui a le plus d'énergie magique. Mais oui, un dragon peut requérir l'énergie de sa paire humaine.

Les dragons s'agitèrent un instant à cette nouvelle, mais se calmèrent presque aussitôt quand leur professeur se rendit au tableau pour écrire.

-Deux mots aujourd'hui, fit-elle. _LUX_ , pour lumière, _NOX_ pour obscurité. Vous verrez que nous apprendrons souvent les mots en couple, avec leur contraire. Avec _Lux_ vous pouvez aussi obliger les cristaux de lumière à s'enclencher, et avec _Nox_ , selon votre volonté vous pouvez tout aussi bien faire disparaitre une lumière ou vous plonger dans l'obscurité. D'ailleurs, ne perdez pas de vue que ces deux mots ont une autre signification : Visible et Invisible. _Nox_ est utilisé comme sort pour se cacher à la vue des autres, et plus particulièrement des moldus. C'est pour cela que nous allons bien travailler sur ces deux mots jusqu'à ce que vous les maitrisiez à la perfection ! Vous allez devoir vous imprégner de ces mots, de leur signification, y ajouter la bonne intention et pour les humains du lot : vous connecter au lien qui vous uni à votre dragon…

Puis elle ajouta après coup :

-Et par pitié, ne brulez pas les meubles, le Maitre ébéniste en a assez de devoir tout refaire !

Les aspirants rirent en réponse, ayant remarqué depuis un moment les traces noires qui ornaient les murs nus de pierre.

Valentine leva cependant la main pour poser une question :

-Mais puisque les mots ont parfois plusieurs significations, comment fait-on pour « invoquer » la bonne ? Et comment on se connecte au lien ? Moi j'ai l'impression d'être déjà connectée, j'entends Dinth et je ressens ses sentiments…

-C'est bien là la difficulté de la chose, ma chère. Si faire de la magie était facile, tout le monde en ferait. Pour y arriver, vous devez comprendre que contrairement à la sorcellerie, vous ne devez pas vous contenter de dire le mot comme une formule, par cœur, bêtement, vous devez le comprendre et l'invoquer, c'est moins un mot qu'un concept. C'est ce concept dont vous devez vous imprégner. Pour Lux, vous devez comprendre le mot, tout ce qu'il referme. Qu'est-ce que la lumière ? D'où vient-elle ? Que nous permet-elle de faire ? Elle offre la vue sur le monde, elle clarifie les choses, elle participe à la vie. Vous devez ensuite faire jaillir le côté qui vous intéresse. Puis y ajouter le lien avec votre dragon. Et là vous verrez que le mot qui sortira de votre bouche, ne sera pas « simplement » _Lux_. Parce que le lien avec votre dragon, par quoi vous est-il fourni ? Qu'est-ce qui vous donne votre pouvoir sur votre dragon ?

Les Aspirants se regardèrent, légèrement perplexes. Les dragons, eux, restèrent calmes et attentifs, connaissant déjà la réponse à cette question.

-Bein, c'est l'Empreinte, finit par dire Damian. Juste ça. Le dragon qui nous choisit à la naissance.

-Et qu'est-ce que l'Empreinte ? Le phénomène en lui-même ?

Harry leva la tête vers Talath qui le surmontait, ayant le plus grand mal à mettre un peu de sens au moment qu'avait été l'Empreinte. Il avait été submergé d'émotion et tout s'était passé comme dans un épais brouillard ou un rêve dont il n'avait pas le contrôle.

-Moi, je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire.

Stevens posa les poings sur ses hanches, l'air légèrement agacée par leur réceptivité de mollusques.

-Allons faites chauffer un peu ce qui se trouve sous vos cheveux ! Quelle est la première chose que vous avez appris de votre dragon ?

Qu'elle était merveilleuse. Qu'elle l'attendait. Qu'elle l'adorait déjà…

-« Talath »… Réalisa Harry. La première chose que j'ai su d'elle, au premier regard, c'est comment elle s'appelait.

Il ne s'était jamais étonné de ce fait, comment un dragon qui venait de naitre avait déjà un nom. En fait, avant l'Empreinte, il s'était dit que c'était les chevaliers qui nommaient leur dragons, exactement comme il l'avait fait avec son lézard de feu. Mais d'un autre côté, Talath savait déjà parler à la naissance et avoir un brin de réflexion, alors…

Stevens tapa sur le tableau avec un sourire :

-Exactement petit brun ! L'Empreinte consiste ni plus ni moins pour un dragon à partager ce qu'il a de plus précieux avec un humain : son nom. Son VRAI nom, dans son entièreté, un concept en lui-même, car les noms sont aussi des Mots de Pouvoir. C'est la jonction de ces deux Mots de Pouvoirs qui feront votre magie. Mais pour cela vous devez être capable d'invoquer le nom complet de votre dragon. Ce mot est TOUT ce qu'est votre dragon.

Et sur ces mots assez peu éclairants, de l'avis de Harry en tout cas, elle les enjoignit à s'exercer.

Talath et Harry se plantèrent l'un devant l'autre, le jeune homme fixant la dragonne comme pour essayer de s'inspirer de « tout ce qu'elle était ».

/ **Ce n'est pas si compliqué** / Fit Talath **/Vous n'avez qu'à penser à l'amour que j'ai pour vous. Vous êtes ma vie après tout./**

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

 **/Je n'ai aucune raison de vous mentir. Je ne le peux pas, vous savez tout de moi, et je sais tout de vous. Je sais à quel point cela vous comble que je vous aime, parce que vous n'avez jamais connu réellement d'amour aussi fort et exclusif avant de me rencontrer. Et que vous creviez intérieurement de ce manque. Je suis à la fois votre mère, votre sœur, votre amie et votre fille, comme vous êtes à la fois mon père, mon frère, mon ami et mon fils. Et je sais aussi que vous êtes triste de ce que je viens de dire, parce que vous avez l'impression de ne pas le mériter, de ne pas le valoir, mais je suis aussi là pour ça, Harry. Je suis votre plus grand soutien et celle qui vous tirera toujours vers le haut. Et ces mots ne sont pas anodins, ils sont gravés entre nous, ce sont NOS mots de pouvoirs./**

Il ne pouvait que la croire puisqu'il sentait l'influence qu'avaient ces mots sur lui. Il se sentait bien plus apaisé et plus en accord avec lui-même… C'était comme si Talath avait le pouvoir de le réconcilier avec toutes ses facettes, même celles qu'il aurait aimé consumer dans les flammes.

*Tu es merveilleuse.* Lui envoya t'il et Talath répondit en émettant un roucoulement satisfait et heureux, sa longue queue venant les entourer tous les deux.

* _Talath_ * Songea t'il encore, et dans ce mot, il mettait bien plus que son prénom, il mettait tout ce qu'il avait d'elle.

Sa magnifique couleur de vif d'or, qui au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait s'ornait curieusement de motifs un peu plus foncés, ne faisant que la rapprocher un peu plus de l'apparence de la petite balle ailée. Sa voix qu'il savait très semblable à la sienne, juste quelque octaves plus haut, ses manières appuyées et distinguées, mais aussi sa violence et sa sauvagerie quand elle sentait qu'ils étaient attaqués ou dépréciés. Son caractère indomptable et indépendant. Et sa manie de faire de lui son exception à tout. Sa façon de regarder de haut tous les autres, mais de le regarder, lui, comme s'il était plus important encore que le plus gros des diamants.

 **/Oui, c'est ça./** L'encouragea Talath qui suivait le déroulement de ses pensées. **/C'est Moi./**

Et comme si en cet instant ils ne formaient qu'un seul et même être, ils dirent le mot de pouvoir en même temps.

Cela coula de source, de la même façon qu'Harry avait toujours su ce qu'il pouvait faire avec les lézards de feu, il ne s'interrogea pas de cette facilité ou de la façon dont son corps et son âme semblaient savoir.

Le mot sortit de sa bouche sans même qu'il l'eut réfléchit, et effectivement, ça ne ressembla pas à un « Lux » ou même au mot qu'avait prononcé Ms Stevens. C'était comme si le nom entier de Talath avait fusionné avec le mot de pouvoir pour en créer un nouveau, un que seul Harry et sa dragonne pouvait utiliser.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Tleurxfle », bien que ce mot semblait en réalité imprononçable.

L'immense orbe lumineuse qui brillait entre Talath et lui prouvait cependant le contraire.

Un sourire extasié naquit sur ses lèvres, les yeux de Talath virèrent à un bleu lumineux de plaisir tandis qu'ils maintenaient à deux la lumière, comme dans un jeu entre eux.

C'était un peu comme retrouver cette impression qu'il avait eu à l'Eclosion, celle que rien d'autre n'existait qu'eux deux.

Et en effet, ils n'avaient pas le moins du monde conscience des autres regards braqués dans leur direction.

 **/Je n'ai jamais vu un couple chevalier-dragon maitriser aussi vite leur premier mot de pouvoir…/** Lâcha Legith à sa compagne.

Amber Stevens approuva mentalement. Mais si sa dragonne se réjouissait d'avoir une future reine aussi douée, la chevalier ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si la venue d'une telle paire n'était pas au contraire signe de futures épreuves pour la race des dragons.

Rien n'arrivait jamais par hasard, pensa t'elle en observant le jeune garçon au sourire doux et la dragonette qui s'amusaient innocemment à étendre ou à réduire leur orbe de pure magie.

-D-

Il lui fallut du temps, mais finalement Damian accepta de reconnaitre un semblant de supériorité magique aux élèves d'école de magie. Valentine était pour sa part persuadée que cela n'avait rien à voir, mais elle préféra se taire.

Harry semblait détester tout ce qui le plaçait hors norme. Ce qu'il était, malheureusement pour lui, en pratiquement tous points, mais elle n'allait pas le décourager dans ses efforts vers la normalité.

Elle s'enfonça donc un peu plus dans un fauteuil du petit salon des Appartements de Harry, sirotant son klah pendant que leur blondinet de service continuait à se plaindre de ses misérables performances de la journée.

-Pourquoi c'est SI compliqué ! Gémit Damian. Même Emlith a réussi à faire apparaitre une étincelle ! Je devrais peut-être me mettre à étudier la sorcellerie pour comprendre mieux la magie… ?

 **/Ne t'en fait pas, tu y arriveras, il n'y a pas de raison./** Chercha à le consoler Emlith en posant sa tête sur ses cuisses.

Il était encore assez petit, tout comme Dinth, pour pouvoir suivre son maître dans toute les pièces, mais sa carrure s'étoffait de plus en plus et dans peu de temps, il serait confiné aux grottes de dragons comme Talath, Arenth et Kyreth.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies jamais fait de magie. Tu es sorcier, non ? Tu as dû avoir des accidents de magie incontrôlée quand tu étais petit, raisonna Harry à côté de lui.

Damian poussa un son incertain en gratouillant le contour de l'œil de son dragon.

-Ouais. Un peu. C'était pas très impressionnant.

Valentine ne put s'en empêcher et gloussa.

-En fait Dam', si il faut, tu es pratiquement Cracmol, le taquina t'elle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant leur attitude. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous deux éprouvaient toujours le besoin de se défier l'un l'autre. Il regretta brusquement Edmund qui était celui qui autrefois s'occupait de les rappeler à l'ordre. Maintenant que leur ainé les évitait, c'était à lui de jouer les arbitres.

-Vous deux… Soupira t'il mais il ne fut pas écouté.

-Cause pour toi ! On en reparlera quand tu seras capable de faire autre chose qu'un misérable ver luisant clignotant ! Aboya Damian en trépignant sur son siège, délogeant Emlith qui partit se trouver un endroit plus confortable et moins bougeant.

Il fut tenté un instant par les cuisses d'Harry, mais Talath, bien que plusieurs mètres plus loin, poussa un grondement clairement possessif pour le décourager et le brun alla s'allonger simplement par terre avec un soupir.

A côté, les deux autres humains continuaient de s'envoyer bruyamment des piques et Harry se prit à penser qu'il devait y avoir un Mot de pouvoir pour « silence ». Enfin, en attendant, il avait toujours sa bonne vieille baguette pas loin, et l'utilisa pour lancer un silencio bien placé à ses deux amis.

Il se récolta en réponse deux regards trahis, mais il n'avait pas une once de la patience d'Edmund.

-Je sais que c'est très important ici de ne pas avoir l'air faible, mais vous êtes amis, alors plutôt que de vous enfoncer l'un l'autre, vous feriez mieux de vous aider. On est tous des aspirants, égaux.

Comme Valentine le regardait sombrement il leva le sort, et celle-ci émit une exclamation dédaigneuse :

-Egaux, nous l'étions en tant que Candidats, maintenant nous ne le sommes plus. Je suis une Verte, tu es un Or et Damian est un Brun. Nous trois ne sommes déjà plus traité de la même façon que tu désires le voir ou non. Il suffit de constater comment Edmund nous snobe depuis qu'il a marqué Arenth ! On sait tous que les bronzes sont les grands gagnants des éclosions ! Ils ont un statut privilégié par rapport aux autres couleurs : les meilleurs appartements, les meilleures fonctions, et j'en passe…

-Nos professeurs jusqu'ici n'étaient pas des bronzes, la contredit Harry.

Il n'aimait pas penser qu'il existait à ce point une évidence de traitement, même si, au fond, il était mal placé pour parler à ce sujet : il avait actuellement les appartements les plus grands de toute la Réserve !

Mais les bronzes, Ronan et Desclare exclus, étaient toujours très gentils avec lui.

Même si parfois… Il trouvait justement leur empressement à son égard un peu étrange. Un peu pesant.

Il devait néanmoins admettre qu'ils n'en faisaient pas autant pour Damian, qu'ils regardaient à peine la plupart du temps, et se contentaient de sourire à Valentine qui les ignorait avec obstination, l'air toujours en colère quand ça arrivait.

Harry avait mis leur sympathie à son égard sur le fait qu'il était ami avec Charlie… Mais ce que venait de dire Valentine l'obligeait à revoir son opinion.

-Même si ce sont des statuts, être professeur n'est pas une place recherchée par les bronzes. Eux, ce qu'ils veulent, c'est être chef d'escadrille – et même, s'ils le peuvent, carrément Chef de la Réserve ! Lâcha Valentine avec moquerie.

Damian jeta alors un regard étrange à Harry, avant d'aussitôt détourner la tête et de se lever pour aller gratouiller la tête d'Emlith en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Harry ne put l'entendre, mais il comprit bien évidemment la réponse de Emlith :

 **/Mais c'est plus simple ainsi, non ? Pour Vous. /**

-J'aimerais qu'Edmund revienne vers nous, fit le blond plus distinctement. On s'amusait bien tous ensemble.

Valentine émit un son de frustration en croisant les bras tandis que le brun, à côté, ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient : il y avait des moments où Ron et Hermione lui manquaient beaucoup – et encore, Damian et Edmund se connaissaient depuis probablement plus longtemps.

-Les choses ne peuvent pas rester les même, finit par affirmer Valentine avec douceur, nous le savons. Dans à peine un an et demi, toi Damian, Edmund et Ronan, vos dragons seront considérés comme matures et vous serez élevés au rang de chevaliers. Moi je devrais attendre un an de plus. Et un autre an de plus pour Harry. Il y a de fortes chances pour que nous soyons dispatchés sur des escadrilles différentes et même si nous nous retrouvons à combattre ensemble, nos rôles seront différents en fonction de la couleur de notre dragon. On ne se battra pas à la même altitude. C'est juste comme ça, on ne sera plus jamais sur le même pied d'égalité.

-Mais on a besoin de tout le monde, Val. De toutes les couleurs, répliqua Harry.

Il se leva nerveusement et se mit à faire les cent pas entre les deux autres Aspirants.

-Ca me rappelle Poudlard, expliqua t'il. Au début ils nous répartissent entre quatre groupes. Il y a des on-dit sur chacun de ces groupes et chacun d'entre eux pense qu'il est le meilleur. Les gryffondors sont des brutes qui agissent avant de réfléchir, les serpentards sont tous de la graine de Mage Noir, poufsouffle est la maison poubelle et les serdaigles sont des intellos sinistres. Le système même de Poudlard, malgré ce qu'ils disent sur l'Unité entre les Maisons, est voué à opposer ces groupes. Match de quidditch, points donnés aux Maisons pour gagner une Coupe à la fin de l'Année… On en vient à vouloir défendre son groupe contre les autres… Alors que chaque groupe correspond à une qualité nécessaire. La vérité c'est que pour être un groupe équilibré, il nous faudrait des courageux, des rusés et méfiants, des gens de confiance pouvant être impartial et des sages ainsi que des gens dotés de la fantaisie des artistes. Il nous faudrait une personne de chaque maison pour compenser ses défauts et ses faiblesses. Pourquoi chercher toujours à séparer ce qui est différent ? « A mettre dans des boites » comme l'a dit Stevens tout à l'heure ? Je me fiche que vos dragons soient bruns, verts, bronzes ou même roses. Je n'ai pas l'intention de cesser d'être votre ami.

Le silence fut tout ce qui lui répondit pendant un moment et l'adolescent finit par se demander s'il avait dit une connerie. Heureusement Damian, dans toute son incapacité à plus de cinq minutes sans parler, brisa le silence :

-Quoiqu'il arrive, j'ai l'impression que tu feras une Dame de la Réserve tout à fait capable.

Harry rougit, aussi embarrassé que vexé.

- _Seigneur_ de la Réserve, pas Dame !

 **/Mais il a raison, c'était un bon discours/** Approuva Talath de son habituel ton satisfait.

Maugréant, il repartit vers son fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber comme une masse. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'en faire toute une histoire, il avait juste dit ce qu'il pensait. Ce qu'il ressentait. Contrairement à ce que son ami venait de dire, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait assumer correctement ce rôle. Il n'était qu'un orphelin qui avait grandi dans un placard sous un escalier.

 **/Vous n'avez pas de raison d'être gêné Harry. Vous êtes destiné au Pouvoir, vous êtes mon seigneur après tout. Nous parlerons et ils nous écouteront, parce que c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer./**

*Tu es si confiante…*

 **/Je le suis. Pour nous deux si vous le voulez… /**

Elle ne termina pas, attentive à autre chose, et pratiquement quelques secondes après :

 **/ « Desclare » est dans nos appartements./** Le prévint-elle.

Harry jura, surprenant ses deux amis.

-Desclare arrive ! Leur apprit-il en se levant et Damian et Valentine en firent de même, conscients qu'en tant qu'aspirants (et aussi chevaliers d'ailleurs ! ), ils ne devaient pas être vu en train de feignasser autour d'une tasse de klah, quand bien même ils avaient fini les cours et donnés tous les soins possibles et inimaginables à leur dragon.

Ils firent donc disparaitre toutes les traces du crime tandis que Desclare faisait un détour par la caverne de Talath.

 **/ Je n'aime pas la façon dont** _ **il**_ **me regarde/** Confia Talath. **/** _ **Il**_ **est trop satisfait de lui-même sans raison ! /**

*Essaie quand même de le retenir encore un peu.* Lui envoya Harry alors qu'il exfiltrait Valentine, Dinth, Damian et Emlith pour les faire passer le plus discrètement possible par la sortie intérieure.

Il s'en voudrait si à cause de Desclare, Stevens les mettait tous les deux de corvée de harnais.

Une fois tout ce petit monde déguerpi, il alla à la rencontre de Desclare qui subissait à présent une liste de remarque de tout ce qui pourrait être changé dans la caverne. Harry sourit en coin, remerciant sa diabolique moitié et celle-ci lui renvoya un regard amusé qui attira l'attention du gérant sur lui.

Desclare avait aussi une façon de le regarder que Harry jugeait déplaisante. Au tout début, c'était un agacement mêlé à de l'étonnement, comme si chaque matin il espérait découvrir une fille à sa place, mais peu à peu, alors que la fatalité venait faire son chemin dans l'esprit de l'homme, il se mettait à le détailler attentivement. Harry se sentait jaugé et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, surtout quand finalement l'homme faisait sa moue d'approbation comme si Harry venait de gagner sa bonne note de la journée, juste en présentant un physique correct.

Néanmoins, la moue durait assez peu longtemps généralement car Desclare ne venait jamais le voir sans raison.

-Allons dans le cabinet de travail, ordonna t'il en passant à côté de lui.

Fronçant les sourcils à l'idée de devoir travailler encore aujourd'hui, Harry lui emboita le pas.

-Le diner est dans un peu plus d'une heure, lâcha t'il en trainant des pieds. Et j'ai eu mon premier cours de magie cet après-midi…

-Oui, j'ai entendu cela, le coupa Desclare. Une prestation impressionnante d'après Amber. C'est une bonne chose.

-Je suis…

Il s'apprêtait à dire « fatigué », même si ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité, mais sa remarque fut balayée d'un geste de la main par son supérieur qui ralentit pour le pousser d'autorité dans la petite pièce aux portraits.

Gloria sur le sien se redressa et fusilla l'homme du regard avant de disparaitre par une porte peinte en décor, Desclare ne lui adressa même pas un regard, venant tapoter une pile de gros manuscrits qui n'étaient pas là la dernière fois qu'Harry était entré ici.

-Asseyez-vous. Nous allons dès aujourd'hui commencer votre éducation de seigneur de Réserve. Tous les jours après les cours, vous viendrez ici étudier des textes que je vous fournirais.

A contre cœur, l'adolescent prit place à la table, cachant à peine sa grimace quand l'un des gros manuscrit fut poussé et ouvert sous ses yeux.

-« Ballades traditionnelles et Marches des dragons » ? Lut-il avec incertitude sur la page de titre.

-Ce sont tous les textes fondateurs des Réserves, mis en vers, parce que c'était ainsi que cela se faisait à l'époque.

Harry tourna une nouvelle page et commença à lire, de plus en plus dubitatif. Desclare n'y fit pas attention et continua :

-Je m'attends à ce que vous les appreniez par cœur et soyez capable de les réécrire à la virgule près. Je viendrais quotidiennement vous interroger.

Harry releva brusquement le nez du livre, horrifié :

-Vous plaisantez ?! En quoi connaitre ce charabia par cœur va m'aider avec la gestion de la Réserve ?

-C'est de la culture générale. Toutes les dames et les chefs des Réserves connaissent ces vers. Nous encourageons même les Chefs d'escadrilles à les apprendre. C'est vraiment la base. Quand vous l'aurez, vous vous familiariserez avec l'Histoire des Réserves en général, et de celle de la Montagne Blanche en particulier. Vous apprendrez à lire et à tenir les Archives, c'est l'une des plus importants tâches de votre poste. Puis il vous faudra apprendre le nom de tous les chevaliers bronzes avec leurs dragons de la Réserve, et quelques bruns aussi, ce serait bien, particulièrement s'ils sont Seconds d'escadrille. Il vous faudra aussi connaitre tous les noms des actuels chefs et dame des autres Réserves, ainsi que le nom de leurs dragons. Tout ça c'est la priorité, mais il y aura de nombreux textes annexes à étudier par la suite.

Seul le silence lui répondit tellement Harry était atterré. Il allait devoir s'avaler une bonne quantité d'informations potentiellement inutiles.

-Bien, je vous laisse à votre travail, fit Desclare en profitant de son choc. Je viendrais contrôler votre avancée demain !

La porte se referma, le collant dans cette pièce lugubre avec son éclairage lugubre, ses poèmes lugubres et son parchemin et ses plumes lugubres. Harry relu le premier vers :

« _Par l'Oeuf d'Or de Faranth,  
Par la Dame de la Réserve, sage et sincère,  
Enfante un vol de bronze et de bruns,  
Enfante un vol de bleus et de verts,  
Enfante des chevaliers pleins d'audace.  
Et liés aux dragons par l'amour,  
Pour monter par milliers vers l'espace,  
Dragon et chevalier unis pour toujours._ » (1)

Il n'arriverait jamais à retenir ça.

Il se tourna alors vivement vers les portraits des anciennes Dames de la Réserve :

-Mais pourquoi vous avez pas brûlés ce livre ?!

Bien évidemment, il n'eut pas de réponse, mais parmi les dames offusquées ou indignées, Leslie avait l'air de rire.

 _A suivre…_

(1) Hormis l'ajout de « Réserve », le poème provient du « Vol du dragon » de la Ballade de Pern et son auteur Anne McCaffrey.

 _Bon, certains vont faire la tête, mais le chapitre suivant est à nouveau une interlude sur ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard. Fin de troisième année pour Ron et il se passe des choses… Légèrement différentes du livre ! En quelques noms : Sirius, Remus, Severus et Peter... Allez, à mercredi prochain !_


	14. Interlude 2: Le chien, le chat et le

_Mot de l'auteur : __Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée ! Moi c'est une période qui me laisse « bof bof » - ayant fini ma scolarité et n'ayant plus de vraies vacances depuis… Mieux vaut ne pas y penser ! Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà de quoi vous changer les idées !_

 _Au sujet du vouvoiement des dragons :_

 _J'avais déjà répondu à_ _Oznela_ _qui l'avait remarqué, mais comme j'ai reçu cette question plusieurs fois pour le chapitre précédent, je fais un point général :  
Le vouvoiement vient de la série de la Ballade de Pern (pas que Talath, tous les dragons vouvoient leur compagnon humain), même s'il est difficile de dire si c'est une erreur de traduction, puisqu'en anglais le « tu » et le « vous » sont pareils. Ça m'a plu parce que ça fait marque de respect envers son humain, comme si les dragons n'oubliaient pas qu'ils auraient été tués jusqu'au dernier si quelques humains n'avaient pas acceptés de lier leur vie à la leur.  
Et d'un autre côté, ça reste une marque "d'esclavage" en quelque sorte puisque la race des dragons n'est plus libre comme elle l'était avant. D'où le terme de "Maître de...". Des chaines d'amour, mais des chaines quand même.  
Cela aura son importance dans la suite de l'histoire. _

**Interlude 2 : Le chien, le chat et le lézard de feu**

-Thot ! Non ! Arrête !

Ron hurlait dans le parc de Poudlard plongé dans la pénombre, poursuivant son lézard de feu bleu, qui lui-même était en chasse de Croutard, suivi par un énorme chien noir et du chat roux obèse de Hermione.

C'était un spectacle inénarrable et complètement grotesque. Ron se demandait quand est-ce que tout le monde s'était mis à marcher sur la tête ?

Hermione courait derrière lui, toute aussi dépassée par les évènements.

Dire que cette journée avait démarré de la façon la plus normale qu'il soit ! Cette année même avait fait office de modèle à la normalité, si on excluait les détraqueurs aux alentours de l'école et la fois où Black avait failli l'assassiner dans son lit ! Mais à part ça, pour une fois, ils avaient eu un professeur de défense sympa –même s'il était de temps en temps malade et se retrouvait alors remplacé par Rogue – il n'y avait pas eu de voix dans les murs, de trappes secrètes, de fantômes hystériques… Même Malefoy que Ron avait surveillé attentivement ne l'avait pas trop ramené et leur avait juste jeté quelques piques ici et là sur la défection de Harry. Pourtant avec Hagrid comme professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques, il s'était attendu à plus d'éclats de la part de leur serpentard de service.

Bref, aujourd'hui, en cette presque fin d'année scolaire, rien ne présageait que son lézard de feu deviendrait fou et s'attaquerait à son rat de compagnie.

Les animaux se dirigeaient tous vers l'arbre le plus capricieux de Poudlard : le Saule Cogneur. Ron le connaissait bien, Harry et lui l'avaient fréquenté d'un peu trop près l'année dernière en s'y emplafonnant avec une voiture volante… Et Ron ne tenait pas vraiment à reproduire l'expérience…

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, mystère, l'arbre s'immobilisa et toute la faune s'engouffra dans un gros trou situé entre ses racines.

Sans réfléchir, tel Alice plongeant dans le terrier du lapin blanc, Ron s'y précipita la tête la première, ignorant les glapissements de sa meilleure amie au sujet de l'imprudence d'une telle chose.

Ron s'en fichait bien. Il se passait définitivement quelque chose et il avait bien l'intention de découvrir quoi.

Ses vadrouilles avec Harry lui avaient appris qu'il n'y avait jamais rien d'anodin et que le plus souvent, tout était lié. Etait-il prudent donc de s'embarquer dans quelque chose qui pourrait potentiellement concerner un assassin en cavale ? Non, certainement pas, mais Harry l'aurait fait.

Et comme ce dernier n'était pas là, c'était à Ron de s'en occuper, non ?

L'entrée menait tout droit à une galerie souterraine qui ne semblait pas naturelle. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à allumer sa baguette, Hermione se cogna à lui en débarquant à son tour et se plaignit dans sa barbe avant de lancer un lumos.

-Je croyais que c'était imprudent ? Releva Ron d'un ton moqueur.

-Comme si j'allais te laisser y aller seul ! Répliqua la brunette avec un mouvement hautain du menton.

Ron lui répondit avec un sourire. En fait il était heureux de ne pas être complétement seul.

Eclairés, ils évoluèrent le long de la galerie jusqu'à des escaliers en bois, à l'intérieur d'une cave délabrée qui sentait fortement le moisi. En haut ils découvrirent l'intérieur d'une grande maison pratiquement en ruine. Un parfait décor pour un film d'horreur.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et inspira, Ron reconnut cette mimique comme le signe d'une future révélation.

-Mais… ! Nous sommes dans la Cabane Hurlante !

-Parfait, ironisa Ron, il ne manquait plus que des fantômes à cette histoire…

Ils firent silence lorsque retentit brusquement un bruit à l'étage et se concertèrent du regard un instant avant de se diriger en direction des escaliers branlants.

Trop focalisés sur le plafond, ils ne remarquèrent pas les deux ombres qui se détachèrent du passage de la cave. Non, ils montèrent le plus silencieusement possible, et dans une chambre en aussi mauvais état que le reste, ils retrouvèrent les animaux.

Croutard était en très mauvaise position, encerclé par tous, et se recroquevillait piteusement en couinant sous une vieille descente de lit à terre.

Ron fit un geste pour aller l'attraper et le mettre à l'abri, mais Thot s'opposa en lui fonçant dessus, l'esprit plein de peur pour son maître.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas. Jusqu'à ce que le gros chien noir saute sur le rat, tous crocs découverts et que brusquement, sous un cri de Hermione, Croutard enfle et devienne un horrible petit bonhomme en haillons.

La grimace de Ron dût être très explicite.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette merde ?!

Pattenrond cracha un feulement en réponse et le chien revint sur sa position, clairement menaçant avec les grondements qui résonnaient depuis sa gorge, ainsi que ses babines découvertes.

-Sirius… Gémit le petit bonhomme qui avait pris la place de Croutard. Mon ami…

Le chien fit une nouvelle tentative de lui arracher quelque chose et le petit homme sauta sur le lit derrière lui pour éviter le coup.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je n'avais PAS le choix !

-Qui êtes-vous ? Intervint brusquement Hermione, la baguette tendue vers le nouveau venu.

L'attention de l'homme passa alors frénétiquement du chien à la jeune fille et à sa baguette, et Ron put lire dans ses yeux brillants le déroulement de ses pensées calculatrices. Il voulait se mettre à l'abri. Il voulait la baguette magique. C'était tellement évident. Personne n'aurait pu faire confiance à ce type même s'il se présentait avec une recommandation du Ministre de la Magie en personne.

-Jeune fille… Si intelligente…. S'il te plait, aide-moi !

-Répondez à sa question ! Cracha Ron en se plaçant devant son amie, brandissant sa propre baguette. Et qu'avez-vous fait de Croutard ?

Les yeux mobiles de l'homme cherchèrent furieusement une sortie de secours avant de se reposer sur Ron. Son expression reprit alors un air larmoyant :

-Oh, gentil garçon… Gentil maître… Je t'ai toujours protégé, tu te souviens ? J'ai mordu ce gros garçon pour toi quand tu es entré à Poudlard…

Quoi ?!

Déstabilisé, Ron le regarda avec incrédulité.

Cet affreux petit bonhomme était Croutard ? Croutard pouvait se changer en humain ? Non… Ca ne pouvait pas être possible…

Une voix bien connue le sortit heureusement de ce véritable délire sans queue ni tête :

-Mr Weasley ! Miss Granger, reculez ! Cet homme est un animagus ! Le chien aussi !

Ron eut un temps de latence face aux propos de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui venait de surgir de nulle part, accompagné de Rogue qui fixait le petit bonhomme avec une expression effarée.

Pace que… Qu'est-ce qu'était un animagus au juste ?

Ce fut Hermione qui le tira finalement en arrière tout en lui chuchotant :

-Un animagus est un sorcier qui peut se transformer en le même animal sans utiliser sa baguette.

Ron n'entendit alors plus ce qui l'entourait. Hermione était-elle en train de suggérer qu'il avait dormit pendant trois ans avec un horrible petit bonhomme ayant l'âge d'être son père ? Il était purement et simplement mortifié.

Quand il revint de son choc, les adultes « discutaient » ensemble.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire… soufflait Remus Lupin tout en se déplaçant autour de l'ancien Croutard, la baguette pointée dans sa direction. Tu étais MORT Peter ! Ils ont tous dis que tu avais été tué par Sirius !

Son regard était littéralement hanté et ses cernes semblaient plus impressionnantes qu'à leur habitude. Dans son coin, le gros chien noir qui avait tenu ses positions gronda.

-J'étais effrayé ! Couina rapidement le bonhomme « Peter ». Je… J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour lui échapper !

Il y eut soudain un énorme rire rauque, comme un crachat, et à la place du chien se trouvait l'homme le plus sale et le plus loqueteux qui ait été tenu de voir à Ron, si l'on omettait le Peter.

-T'échapper ! (cela sortit comme un aboiement). Oui ! De ta sentence légitime ! De ta vilénie et de ta trahison ! Tu mériterais d'être hanté par James et Lily tout le reste de ta misérable existence de lâche !

Peter se recroquevilla un peu plus, larmoyant comme un horrible gros bébé au visage adulte et puis, il se figea, frappé par un sort.

Il tomba comme une masse tel un meuble bancal soudain privé de trois de ses pieds, raidi dans cette position.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le professeur Rogue qui renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Je ne le supportais plus, annonça-t-il simplement de la même façon qu'il commentait les potions des gryffondors de toutes sortes de qualificatifs ironiques et déplaisants.

L'ancien chien noir marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, entre la râlerie et le commentaire acerbe et le professeur Lupin, lui, envoya un regard éperdu dans la direction de l'homme. Le pauvre, pour une raison qui échappait COMPLETEMENT à Ron, semblait être perdu.

-Mais que se passe t'il ici ?! Intervint alors Hermione en faisant danser sa baguette devant elle. Qui est cet homme ? Et pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas Sirius Black professeurs ?

-Ce détail en particulier peut s'arranger, lâcha Rogue en dirigeant sa baguette vers l'homme crasseux, mais le professeur Lupin s'interposa.

-Non Severus ! Je t'en prie ! Il est peut être innocent !

Black émit un nouveau rire tordu :

-Oh allons, Remus, laisse-le faire, il en a toujours mourut d'envie ! Il a de tout temps eu des envies de dominations malsaines !

Le visage de leur professeur de potion se crispa visiblement, semblant hésiter entre pâlir ou rougir, de gêne ou de colère, Ron n'aurait su le dire.

-Ca suffit ! Les arrêta cependant Lupin. Sirius ! Tu n'aides pas !

Puis avec un soupir, il se tourna vers les deux adolescents :

-Je suis navré que vous soyez pris dans toute cette histoire. Je connais bien… Enfin, je connaissez bien Sirius, tout comme votre professeur de potion. Nous étions de la même année avec le père et la mère de votre ami Harry, ainsi que… cet homme, Peter Pettigrow. James, Peter, Sirius et moi étions amis. D'ailleurs, Sirius est le parrain de Harry.

Ron et Hermione tournèrent aussitôt le regard vers le criminel toujours tassé dans un coin, qui avait cependant été rejoint par Pattenrond qui le pattounait activement en ronronnant bruyamment. Un mythe était en train de s'écrouler.

*Mince… Quand Harry va apprendre ça…* Songea Ron en tentant d'échapper à cette vision pour revenir à son professeur de DCFM.

-Vous voulez dire qu'alors même qu'il est le parrain de Harry, il veut le tuer ?! S'indigna t'il.

-NON ! Cracha aussitôt Black en se levant brusquement, un chat toujours accroché à sa loque de pantalon. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Harry ! QUAND ais-je essayé de le tuer d'abord ? Il est à des kilomètres d'ici, Merlin merci !

-VOUS avez essayé de ME tuer, MOI ! Le contredit Ron.

-Ce n'était pas toi que je visais, c'était Peter ! C'est TOUJOURS PETER ! C'est lui qui était le gardien du secret de James et Lily ! On avait changé au dernier moment en se disant qu'ils ne penseraient jamais à lui ! Mais c'est nous qui avons fait une erreur ! Nous qui n'avions pas pensé qu'il chanterait comme un rossignol à la moindre petite inquiétude pour sa vie !

Il fixa le bonhomme stupéfixé par terre avec dégout.

-Il ne mérite pas l'appellation de gryffondor.

-Oh Merlin, quelle insulte, cracha Rogue d'un ton narquois. La prison n'a pas l'air de t'avoir changé Black. Tu vis encore dans ta petite illusion !

-Oh si, Snivellus, la prison m'a changé, siffla Sirius en le dardant du regard. D'une façon que tu ne pourrais pas t'imaginer. Quand innocent tu es obligé de subir ça… Quand malgré cette innocence, tu te fais dévorer tout ce qu'il y a de bien en toi au point d'en croire que tu mérites ce qui t'arrive… Que tu en viens à te dire que tu es finalement le coupable de la mort de ton meilleur ami et de sa femme. Qu'à cause de toi ton filleul est orphelin… C'est destructeur. Mais tu ne le sauras pas, parce que toi, toi… Dumbledore a décidé de te sauver de ça. Et pas moi. Et nous deux savons QUI le méritait le plus.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, mais étonnement c'était au-delà de la haine, ou de la colère, Ron n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la chose, comme un discours muet entre eux, et que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre.

-Coupable…. Je le suis tout autant… Lâcha tout d'un coup le professeur Lupin, brisant le moment entre Black et Rogue qui poussèrent tous les deux un soupir exaspéré envers l'autre homme.

-Oh ! Arrêtez ! S'irrita Ron en s'avançant. Si j'ai bien compris, ce « Peter » est coupable, alors prenez-le, livrez-le, et arrêtez de vous culpabiliser les uns les autres. Ce n'est pas le moment !

Rogue renifla alors qu'Hermione posait une main sur son épaule en le regardant fièrement.

-Des paroles sages, Mr Weasley, ironisa Rogue. Quel dommage que nous ne soyons pas en cours, j'aurais pu vous récompenser pour cela.

Ron en doutait beaucoup et lui jeta un regard bovin.

Récupérant Thot qui vint s'enrouler autour de son cou en pépiant de soulagement, Ron ouvrit la marche à travers le tunnel en direction de Poudlard. Hermione le suivait de près, une main agrippée à son bras et sa chaleur corporelle dans le dos du rouquin.

Thot émit une sorte de roucoulement satisfait, ce qu'il avait de plus en plus tendance à faire en ce moment et Ron se demanda alors ce qu'il ressentait à ce sujet.

Depuis le départ de Harry, sa relation avec Hermione était différente. Il manquait toujours quelque chose pour les caser gentiment dans la sphère d'amitié et pour calmer cette espèce de tension qu'il y avait entre eux.

Parce que, au final, Harry avait toujours été une espèce de tampon entre eux. Harry était celui qui avait fait d'Hermione une amie. Ron était celui qui s'était moqué d'elle pour éponger sa fierté.

Bien évidemment, il s'était calmé depuis cette époque. Il n'avait plus rien à prouver comme ça avait pu être le cas en arrivant à Poudlard après quatre frères talentueux. Il ne voyait plus la jeune fille comme une enquiquineuse… Mais voulait-il pour autant qu'elle puisse devenir une « amie spéciale » comme disait parfois sa mère avec des étincelles moqueuses dans les yeux.

Il ne savait pas. La possibilité existait, mais il voudrait être plus libre de ses choix. Ne pas se limiter à une fille si vite. Mais il s'inquiétait de ce qu'allait devenir leur relation s'il ne prenait pas cette voie.

Toutefois, c'était bien le moment pour s'en préoccuper ! Il eut un ricanement dédaigneux pour lui-même en sortant du trou du Saule Cogneur, légèrement précédé par Pattenrond qui vint appuyer sa patte sur une racine.

Même le chat semblait se moquer de lui.

Silencieusement, il regarda les autres sortir, dont les adultes qui faisaient flotter le « Peter » par magie.

Sirius Black fit quelques pas vers le château, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Il ferma les yeux avec douleur un moment, et Ron ne put imaginer ce que l'on devait ressentir quand ce simple plaisir nous était refusé. Il pensa alors à Harry, et à comment il prendrait le fait d'avoir un parrain dont on l'avait privé injustement toutes ces années.

Tout aurait été si différent…

Il s'approcha alors timidement :

-J'écrirais à Harry pour lui parler de tout ça. De vous.

-Mais comment le vivra t'il ? Demanda l'homme avec une expression vulnérable. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir actuellement. On ne se connait pas. Je suis un inconnu. Et il est si loin, avec des préoccupations désormais bien loin de celle des sorciers. Pas que je le lui reproche. Je n'ai rien contre les chevaliers dragons et j'aurais même dû y aller à mes quinze ans, envoyé par ma « très chère » mère, mais j'ai préféré fuir chez les Potter…

-Vous savez… Commença Ron qui se sentait touché par l'homme. Harry n'est pas quelqu'un qui attends quelque chose en retour de son affection. Il se moquera bien que vous ayez quoique ce soit à lui offrir. Au contraire, vous pourriez devenir une rare personne en plus à accepter son choix et à le soutenir. Ça lui suffira. J'en suis certain.

Black baissa la tête vers lui, et lui sourit. Et même si ce sourire était gâté, Ron put voir le bel homme qu'il avait pu être autrefois.

-Il a l'air d'être une belle personne, commenta le brun avant d'ajouter : Tout comme ses amis.

L'adolescent commença à rougir de contentement face au compliment quand Hermione poussa un cri d'effroi.

Elle qui discutait avec les professeurs était désormais entrainé vers eux par Rogue qui la tenait derrière lui en protection.

Et pour cause, le professeur Lupin avait commencé à se plier dans tous les sens en poussant des grognements, ses vêtements se fendant ici et là pour laisser apparaitre des plaques de fourrures sombres.

-C'est un loup-garou ! Geignit Hermione en le regardant. Le professeur Lupin !

Ron leva alors les yeux vers le ciel nocturne, admirant l'immense pleine lune qui venait de sortir de derrière un banc de nuage.

-Remus ! Appela Black en voulant se précipiter sur son ami, mais Rogue l'attrapa au passage et l'agrippa pour l'en empêcher, semblant brusquement considérer que la protection de l'ancien détenu lui revenait.

-Non Black ! Tu vas te faire tuer ! Il n'a pas pris sa potion Tue-Loup ! C'est pour cela à l'origine que je l'avais rejoint !

-Mais je peux l'aider ! Le contra t'il en essayant vainement de lui échapper.

Malheureusement, face à un homme bien alimenté et en bonne santé, il ne faisait pas le poids et le professeur de potion le garda contre lui, essayant d'insuffler un peu de bon sens dans son esprit.

-Ce raffut va attirer tous les détraqueurs du coin. Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites finir ainsi.

Pendant une fraction de seconde ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, puis le trop entêté Black commença à changer de forme.

Et le trop inflexible Rogue le garda dans ses bras, chien se débattant ou pas. Il fit signe aux deux élèves de fuir vers le château.

-Mais Peter ? Demanda Hermione.

Ils jetèrent un regard vers le traitre qui semblait apparemment retrouver le contrôle de son corps. Il leur sourit avant de se transformer en rat, bondissant pour fuir…

… Avant de se faire croquer d'un coup par la gueule d'un loup garou.

Black se mit à hurler à la mort, couvrant le hurlement d'agonie de Hermione.

Ron réagit alors sans y penser et attrapa la boule de poil orange qui trainait près de sa maitresse, puis la main d'Hermione pour la trainer derrière elle à toute vitesse vers le château.

Il entendait derrière lui la course de Rogue même s'il était ralenti par le poids du chien.

Il ne s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui qu'une fois dans le hall, essoufflé et tremblant d'adrénaline. Pattenrond semblait tétanisé dans ses bras, à l'image d'Hermione. C'est donc vers Rogue qu'il se tourna, étonné d'éprouver un sentiment de fraternité pour la sinistre chauve-souris des cachots.

Pourtant, après cette épreuve, il voyait le professeur différemment. Plus comme un homme et un être humain. Ce dernier hocha la tête dans sa direction et murmura « 20 points pour gryffondor » avant de laisser poser les pattes par terre au chien qui couinait des pleurs contre lui.

-Black… Pettigrow ne mérite pas tes pleurs. Quant à Lupin, tu sais très bien qu'il ne se souviendra de rien demain. Et que personne ici n'ira lui rappeler son coup de dent malencontreux.

Cet euphémisme sembla sortir Hermione de sa transe avec un petit son indigné :

-Professeur, c'était un homme !

Il la fusilla du regard :

-C'était un rebut de l'humanité. Et même si je ne tiens pas du tout à Lupin et à Black, je ne vois pas de raison de leur mettre sur la conscience ce qui vient de se passer. Pettigrow a vécu comme un rat, il est mort comme un rat !

Cela dit, il attrapa la peau du cou de Black pour le tirer vers le chemin des cachots.

-Rentrez dans votre maison avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de votre disparition et ne parlez de tout ça à personne… A part évidemment Potter, puisque je pense qu'il est impossible de le tenir à l'écart de ça.

-Mais… Qu'allez-vous faire de Black ? Demanda Ron en jetant un regard inquiet à l'animal qui se laissait tirer sans résistance, l'air abattu.

-Pettigrow mort, nous n'avons plus de preuves pour le disculper. Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais le garder avec moi… Le temps que l'affaire se clarifie.

-Comment ça le garder avec vous ? Ce n'est pas comme si…

Ron ne put terminer le compte rendu de ses inquiétudes pour le faux criminel puisque Rogue reprit soudain son expression de professeur honni.

-Eh bien Mr Weasley ? Vous n'avez pas remarqué mon nouvel animal de compagnie ? Penser que je n'arriverais pas à m'occuper d'un animal est une offense envers votre professeur. Vingt points en moins à Gryffondor !

Ron resta la bouche ouverte d'indignation alors que l'homme disparaissait en trainant Black avec lui.

-Ce type… Je le déteste ! Finit-il par cracher en laissant tomber Pattenrond par terre, s'attirant les foudres du chat et d'Hermione.

-D-

Severus poussa un soupir en se laissant finalement tomber sur le canapé de son appartement. Il fixa avec incertitude le grand chien noir tout décharné qui restait debout face à lui, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris.

Lui ! S'occuper de Black ! Ron Weasley avait raison d'être préoccupé !

Mais il l'avait dit, alors il devait le faire. Il se sentait étrangement coupable de l'avoir condamné, il y avait treize ans, crachant qu'il avait toujours su qu'il tournerait mal et qu'il était une ordure de la pire espèce, alors qu'au final…

Il poussa un nouveau soupir.

-C'est bon, Black, tu peux reprendre ton apparence, j'ai verrouillé mes quartiers.

Il s'attendait à devoir subir l'homme, ses paroles piquantes et provocantes, mais rien n'arriva. Le chien se contenta d'avancer et de s'étendre à ses pieds, le museau sur une de ses chaussures.

Severus aurait dû rire de cela, se moquer de l'homme abattu lui léchant presque les pieds…

Mais ce spectacle lui donna envie de pleurer.

 _A suivre…_

 _La vérité sur Sirius et Peter a éclaté, et ce dernier est mort (mouhahaha ! hum, désolé !). A quel point tout cela va-t-il changer les évènements ? Mystère ! En attendant, vous allez avoir un aperçu de ce que sera la quatrième année… Dans un autre interlude ! Désolé ! J'ai besoin de mettre en place mes pions aux bons endroits ! (mais c'est le dernier avant longtemps, promis !) Bisoux et à mercredi prochain !_


	15. Interlude 3: Cher Harry

_Mot de l'auteur:_ _Salut tout le monde!_ _J'espère que vous vous portez bien ! Aujourd'hui on parle de l'été_ _entre la troisième et la quatrième année. Cela me fait penser que le 3eme et le 4eme tome de la série sont justement mes préférés ! Et pour ceux qui veulent retourner à la Réserve : allez courage ! Plus que ce chapitre et c'est bon !_

 **Interlude 3 : « Cher Harry […]. »**

« _Cher Harry,_

 _Il faut absolument que tu persuades tes chefs de te laisser venir chez nous cet été, on a des places pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! Irlande contre Bulgarie ! Ce n'est pas tous les 36 jours du mois qu'ils l'organisent en Angleterre._

 _Ron._

 _Ps : Tu te souviens ce qu'avait utilisé Hermione pour son polynectar ?_

 _-Sous écriture cachée-_

 _Alors, comment marche le système d'écriture cachée d'Hermione ? Tu ne m'as rien répondu au sujet de ce que je t'ai écrit sur Black, alors je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu es choqué ou si c'est parce que tu n'as pas réussi à faire apparaitre la partie cachée (ma question était-elle trop compliquée ?) ou si c'était trop évident pour Desclare et qu'il a tout lu… Mais je ne pense pas puisque Black était là au dernier cours de potion, collant toujours Rogue sous sa forme de chien. J'espère que tu vas bien. Tu sais, il m'a l'air d'être un type bien. Ce serait vraiment génial si vous pouviez vous rencontrer._ »

-D-

« _Lupin,_

 _Je ne dirais pas que je suis navré de ta « démission », je te fais l'honneur de croire à ta perspicacité à ce sujet. Concernant mon nouveau chien, je n'ai rien de nouveau à te faire parvenir. Il dort beaucoup, quand je m'occupe des cours particulièrement, il s'intéresse à peu de choses, je crains qu'il ait mal vécu les évènements. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a pas voulu venir avec toi, cela aurait été plus logique, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait aussi de ce que voulait le directeur… Tu penses que cela m'arrange ? Pense ce que tu veux. Ou réfléchis un peu. Peut-être trouveras-tu une explication proche de la réalité. Cela n'a rien à voir avec de la mesquinerie, il n'y a aucun mérite à frapper un homme déjà à terre._

 _Severus Rogue._ »

L'homme en noir confia sa lettre à l'un des hiboux, et, presque inconsciemment, laissa sa main se poser sur la tête de Sirius qui était sagement assis à côté de lui en attendant qu'il finisse, la truffe à l'air et les yeux perdus vers l'une des fenêtres de la volière.

-Albus n'est pas vraiment un homme de confiance te concernant, marmonna Severus en suivant le regard de l'animal. Mais ça, je ne pense pas que Lupin soit prêt à l'entendre.

Pour toute réponse, l'animagus appuya sa tête contre sa main avec une légère plainte.

-D-

« _Harry,_

 _Serieusement ? LA FINALE DE LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH ! Charlie vient, zut, et le champ à l'arrière de la maison est assez grand pour deux dragons ! Desclare réalise-t-il à quel point cet évènement est spécial ? Unique ?_

 _Et puis, merde, j'ai envie de te voir, moi. Tu me manque !_

 _Ce sera pas pareil si t'es pas là._

 _Ron._

 _-Sous écriture cachée-_

 _Je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile à concevoir. Black gentil et ton parrain. Surtout que tu n'as pas d'autres images de lui que les atroces photos d'incarcération publié par la Gazette… Mettre au courant Charlie ? Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Rogue a dit d'en parler à personne. Mais à ce que je sais, le professeur Lupin a tout déballé au directeur. Alors il n'est pas impossible que ça finisse par devenir public. Mais oui, tu devrais définitivement lui écrire une lettre, surtout si tu veux plus de détail sur ton histoire. Pour le professeur Lupin, vu qu'il a démissionné, je sais pas si tu arriveras à le joindre. Je te le souhaite, néanmoins._ »

-D-

Severus fit couler longuement l'eau dans la baignoire, vérifiant de temps en temps la température en y plongeant sa main.

Lorsque ce fut rempli à mi-hauteur, il coupa l'eau et rejoignit le chien noir qui lisait pour au moins la quatrième fois la lettre que lui avait envoyé le jeune Potter. L'humain de la pièce haussa un sourcil quand l'animal daigna enfin lui jeter un regard :

-Tu sais que tu as besoin de doigts pour répondre ? A moins que tu ne comptes juste continuer à la regarder avant de l'encadrer et de l'accrocher à un mur.

Le chien éternua d'un air réprobateur et Severus admit que ce ne serait pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il reverrait le visage de Sirius Black.

-Je ne l'écrirais pas à ta place, affirma t'il quand même. A moins que tu ne souhaites envoyer à ton filleul un « _Cher Potter, vu que vous avez eu l'extrême courtoisie de quitter Poudlard et de vous domicilier à des kilomètres de moi, me faisant ainsi la faveur de ne plus voir votre tête de jeune cornichon tout décoiffé, je vous serez très reconnaissant d'y rester. Très cordialement, Professeur Rogue._ »

Il y eu un nouvel éternuement, mais cette fois-ci, à son grand étonnement, Severus y détecta un semblant d'amusement.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais fait rire Black quand ils étaient plus jeunes, enfin… Pas pour son humour quelque peu particulier en tout cas. Même durant leur cohabitation forcée cette année, Lupin ne s'était jamais déridé malgré quelques insinuations que Severus avait pourtant trouvées délicieuses.

Mais que faisait-il ? C'était comme s'il essayait de piquer les amis de James Potter maintenant que ce dernier était mort. Il l'avait tellement envié pour ça, avoir trois fidèles compagnons toujours là pour le soutenir… Même si au final, l'un d'eux avait trahi.

Et puis il appréciait secrètement le pouvoir qu'il avait à présent sur Black, en tant que son bienfaiteur qui avait choisi de le protéger plutôt que de le livrer au Ministère.

Agitant sa baguette d'un geste distrait, il fit décoller l'animal du sol. Le chien patina des pattes, un peu affolé, avant de le regarder avec incompréhension, qui se changea rapidement en panique lorsqu'il se retrouva lévité jusqu'à la salle de bain, juste au-dessus de la baignoire.

-Allons Black, si tu veux continuer à squatter mon lit, je n'ai qu'une condition, et elle est bien maigre vu le sacrifice.

Sirius Black lui lança une œillade humide, mais il finit quand même tout recouvert de mousse et frotté par son « propriétaire ».

Lui aussi, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester un chien toute sa vie, il y avait tellement de choses à faire : avec Severus, avec Harry et avec Remus… Mais pour l'instant… Pour l'instant il voulait juste profiter de cette chance qu'il avait que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui.

-D-

« _Je ne boude PAS. Promis. Mais je suis déçu. Je sais que tu es déçu aussi. J'ai hâte que Desclare cesse de considérer Talath comme une espèce en voie de disparition et qu'ils vous laissent un peu plus de liberté, parce que là, ça craint._

 _Ron_. »

-D-

 _« Joyeux anniversaire Harry !_

 _Ca y est, 14 ans ! On est plus du tous des gamins maintenant. Enfin, ce serait bien que ma mère le comprenne, je n'ai toujours pas le droit de fermer ma porte à clef, t'imagine si j'ai envie d'admirer tranquillement mon corps d'athlète et qu'elle rentre pour me rapporter des chaussettes ? La honte. Mais de toute façon, si ce n'est pas elle, ce sera Fred et George qui n'en ratent pas une pour se moquer de moi ou de Percy. D'ailleurs en parlant de Percy, tu as de la chance de ne pas être là, depuis qu'il est entré au Ministère il est devenu totalement rasoir et pompeux. Je me demande comment il passe encore les portes avec une tête aussi grosse que la sienne._

 _Il a dit des trucs méchants sur toi et Charlie la dernière fois, prétendant que les chevaliers dragons étaient des parasites qui coutaient trop cher pour leur utilité, qu'ils étaient tous des débauchés ou je sais pas quoi, trahissant tout ce en que la communauté sorcière britannique prônait, la respectabilité et tout le blablabla, et que le Ministre pensait à faire savoir au prochain conseil de l'Union qu'il baisserait ses subventions. Je crois que Fudge est dégouté parce que les chevaliers lui ont cachés que tu étais à la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche. Eh bien laisse-moi te dire en tout cas que Maman a corrigé vertement Percy._

 _« Personne sous mon toit ne critiquera mes enfants ! » ou un truc comme ça !_

 _Je ne sais pas si Charlie se rend compte à quel point Maman l'aime. Ils se ressemblent tous les deux, question caractère. Ouais, je pense qu'il est celui qui lui ressemble le plus. Tu crois que ça aurait fait de ma mère une bonne Dame de Réserve ?_

 _Ouais, argh, non, vision d'horreur._

 _Hermione sera bientôt là à la maison et je ne sais pas très bien comment me comporter avec elle. C'est dur les filles. Est-ce que tu as des problèmes de ce genre avec Valentine ?_

 _Je suis un peu jaloux d'elle et de ce garçon avec qui tu passes toutes tes journées, tu es certain que tu ne peux vraiment vraiment vraiment pas venir ? Bon, ok, j'arrête. Mais fallait que je demande encore une fois._

 _Amitié,_

 _Ron. »_

-D-

« _Harry,_

 _Je vais bien. Tout le monde dans la famille va bien. Je ne saurais pas vraiment te dire ce qu'il se passe au camping puisque Papa nous a fait évacuer en urgence, mais Charlie et d'autres chevaliers sont restés là-bas pour essayer de mettre la main sur les coupables._

 _Tout ça est fou. Et encore, tu ne sais peut-être pas encore tout : la marque des Ténèbres a été lancée avec la baguette d'Hermione ! La pauvre, elle est toute retournée à l'idée que les agents du Ministère aient pu la croire coupable, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. ELLE._

 _J'ai bien peur qu'elle n'ait pas autant apprécié la coupe du monde que moi, entre ça et l'elfe de maison de Croupton (elle te racontera sûrement tout à ce sujet, je me prépare mentalement à en entendre parler tout le reste des vacances)._

 _Papa n'a que de vagues idées qu'il refuse de partager au sujet des sorciers masqués qui ont mis le feu au camping et tués les moldus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il les a appelé les « mangemorts ». Sinistre, pas vrai ? Ce serait les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et, ce n'est qu'une de mes fameuses hypothèses, mais je crois que le père de Malefoy en est un._

 _D'ailleurs, parlons-en de ce dernier (Malefoy, pas son père). Il était VRAIMENT bizarre._

 _On l'a croisé avec ses parents dans la loge du Ministre, et c'est peut-être parce qu'ils étaient là, mais il était très différent de Poudlard. Il m'a jeté un regard… Je ne sais pas. Il avait l'air… Ah ! Je suis incapable de le définir, mais c'était pas de la haine, du mépris ou tout ce qu'il m'envoie d'habitude._

 _Peut-être qu'il savait que tout allait tourner ainsi._

 _Il n'était pas à l'aise en tout cas. Il était tout crispé, même durant le match. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il l'ait, lui aussi, apprécié._

 _Viktor Krum était néanmoins terrible, dire qu'il est encore étudiant, comme moi !_

 _Allez, c'est décidé, cette année je participe aux sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch !_

 _Ron_. »

-D-

« _Salut Harry,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Nous sommes allés faire nos courses scolaires aujourd'hui. Il y avait un monde ! Je t'ais joint le dernier numéro de la Gazette pour que tu puisses voir par toi-même le bordel que c'est en ce moment au Ministère depuis l'attaque de la Finale. On ne voit pratiquement pas Papa, ainsi que Percy même si dans son cas, c'est pour le mieux._

 _Et toi, ça va mieux à la Réserve ? Les critiques contre les chevaliers dragons présents semblent être un peu retombées de notre côté. Sérieusement, il y a des personnes qui abusent, il y avait pleins d'agents de sécurité qui n'ont rien pu faire, alors les dragons devaient faire quoi ? Cramer ou écraser la foule en panique ? Pff vraiment, des crétins._

 _Pour en revenir à des sujets moins lourds, j'ai essayé de persuader ma mère de m'acheter un balai pour les sélections, mais rien à faire, mais le plus intéressant dans cette triste histoire c'est ce qu'à marmonné mon père : « D'autant plus que tu n'en auras pas besoin_ _ **cette**_ _année. »_

 _C'est le CETTE année qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Je pense qu'il va se passer quelque chose de spécial ! Mais quoi… Là est toute la question ! J'ai mis Hermione sur le coup, elle est plus douée que moi pour arracher subtilement des informations._

 _Tu me demandais comment ça se passait entre nous deux ? Bein, ça passe. Il y a souvent les autres et elle dort dans la chambre de Ginny, avec laquelle elle semble bien s'entendre au point de faire des messes basses entre elles et glousser de façon irritante comme les filles savent si bien le faire._

 _Quant aux filles qui pourraient me plaire… Je ne sais pas. Les filles plus âgées je crois. Peut-être parce que je ne les aurais pas vu petites ? Mais quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est certainement pas avec l'horreur que ma mère m'a acheté que je vais les séduire. Figure-toi qu'on nous demande une robe de soirée cette année ! La mienne est… Il n'y a pas de mot pour la décrire. On dirait une robe ayant appartenue à une de mes vieilles tantes. Et elle est violette en plus ! Quand est-ce que Maman comprendra que le violet NE ME VA PAS ?_

 _Bref, les un an de Talath approchent, tu dois être surexcité à l'idée de la voir commencer ses leçons de vol._

 _Au moins un de nous deux qui volera bientôt._

 _Amitié,_

 _Ron._ »

A suivre….

 _Haha, on arrive à un petit arc de l'histoire dont j'étais impatiente ! Mais avant toute chose, au prochain chapitre, on vole ! A mercredi prochain mes lecteurs adorés !_


	16. Faire Un

_Mot de l'auteur :_ _Bonnjouurrr tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir pour notre rendez-vous du mercredi ! Comme je vous l'avais promis, après deux petits interludes, on retourne voir Harry… Et c'est un long chapitre ! Profitez-en bien !_

* * *

Rappel :

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants** : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens-

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Faire Un**

-Sérieusement, c'est un dragon ou une vache avec des ailes ? Fais-le monter un peu plus haut blondinet !

Damian fit la grimace et poussa un peu plus Emlith qui n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'entamer un ballet aérien. Le dragon brun stationnait à une hauteur paresseuse, balayant l'air de ses grandes ailes de façon régulière.

 **/A quoi bon ? Je vole là, plus haut ou plus bas n'a aucune importance !/**

-Stevens vient de te traiter de vache, là ! Tu ne vas pas réagir ?

 **/La maitresse des Aspirants vous traite tout le temps de diverses choses et je ne vous ais pas encore vu changer quoi que ce soit à votre façon de faire./** Répliqua Emlith d'un ton catégorique, s'attirant une exclamation de désespoir de son compagnon.

Le reptile jeta alors un regard las à Dinth, la dragonette verte, qui voltigeait dans tous les sens comme une abeille folle, faisant à l'occasion de brusques pointes de vitesses sans se soucier de l'exercice.

Valentine était tout aussi incapable de s'imposer à cet instant, mais Stevens avait rapidement cessé de lui hurler dessus, invoquant « le quart d'heure de folie des vertes ». Damian avait crié à l'injustice, mais il pouvait difficilement faire passer le vol nonchalant de Emlith comme un quelconque moment de folie.

Quant aux deux bronzes, à la hauteur requise, ils suivaient les exercices avec diligence, étendant bien les ailes, gardant un rythme le plus régulier possible grâce aux indications de leurs chevaliers. Ces derniers, à terre, leur donnaient la cadence avec un métronome.

Kyreth était de plus soumis à un autre exercice : il devait compenser un léger décalage à droite qui découlait de son œil aveugle.

Tout se passait très bien pour eux quand, soudain, une ombre noir s'abattit sur leurs dos, et sans autre avertissement que le grondement poussé au moment même, ils durent s'écarter en vitesse, agressés par la dragonne dorée qui plongeait sur eux.

 **/Hors de mon chemin !/** Ordonna autoritairement Talath en venant se poser pesamment à terre, faisant ployer l'herbe tout autour d'elle.

Elle replia son immense envergure d'ailes et avec un reniflement agacé, termina de s'assurer que son espace aérien personnel était dégagé.

Il n'y avait plus rien de la princesse dragon taille poney shetland qu'Harry pouvait faire dormir dans son lit, elle dépassait dès à présent la plupart des créatures existantes et côtoyait les hauteurs des dragons verts adultes de la réserve.

Ayant une fois de plus rappelé à ses frères et sœur qui était le chef, elle se dirigea, le bout de la queue frétillant, vers Harry et allongea son cou pour qu'il vienne la gratter autour de l'œil.

Harry lui-même avait bien grandi durant l'été.

Et les plus grands changements étaient plus subtils que ce que l'on pouvait voir au premier coup d'œil.

Cela s'entendait, par contre, sa voix se cassant de façon inopinée, mais il s'y faisait, conscient qu'il s'agissait d'un passage obligatoire vers sa future voix d'adulte, plus grave. Quelque chose venant avec la fin de son corps d'enfant imberbe.

En plus, pour un adolescent, il poussait de façon fort harmonieuse, s'épargnant la silhouette dégingandée de jambes ou bras trop longs par rapport au reste de son corps. Non, il avait enfin la silhouette sportive de tous les garçons de la Réserve, faite de muscles élégants sous une peau halée marquée ici et là de cicatrices blanches dues soit à des blessures d'entrainements, soit à quelques accolades un peu trop enthousiastes de Talath. Mais contrairement à celle qu'il avait sur le front, il les regardait avec contentement, comme les preuves de son dur labeur.

Fier de lui et de ce qu'il devenait, il commençait à être sensible aux regards que posaient les femmes des cavernes inferieures sur lui.

-Tu as été parfaite, complimenta-t-il sa moitié.

 **/NOUS l'avons été/** Le reprit Talath en roucoulant de bonheur.

-J'ai hâte de pouvoir voler avec toi.

 **/Bientôt. Très bientôt. Moi aussi je suis impatiente de partager cela avec vous. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu vivre autant de temps sans voler./**

Harry s'amusa de son effarement et la laissa repartir, en vol libre cette fois-ci, admirant sa silhouette lorsqu'elle se jeta du perchoir de sa caverne pour récupérer son morceau de ciel. Grace à leur lien, il partageait lui aussi un peu de son expérience, goutant à son euphorie de sentir le vent épouser son corps, d'attraper un courant aérien, puis de s'en laisser tomber jusqu'à un autre, plus chaud ou plus froid. De n'avoir aucune limite de chaque côté, offrant une sensation de liberté presque infinie.

Mais il savait que tout ça n'était qu'un aperçu. Voler avec Talath serait grandiose.

 **/La meilleure chose./** Approuva Talath en s'essayant à un looping.

Harry fut néanmoins obligé de se détacher de cette vision pour aller assister à sa propre partie de l'entrainement : la zone d'entrainement n° 6, le simulateur de vol.

C'était encore des représentations de dragons en bois, mais celles-ci s'animaient avec un sort pour reproduire les mouvements que seraient amenés à expérimenter les chevaliers en vol. Elles s'élevaient donc, s'inclinaient parfois à 90°, effectuaient des tonneaux ou des piqués.

Honnêtement, Harry s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il avait une assiette et un équilibre impeccable grâce au Quidditch et il fallait croire qu'il adorait être malmené dans tous les sens. Les autres aspirants, par contre… Ce cours était la bête noire de Valentine qui passait pratiquement tout son temps à tomber ou être balloté par son harnais. Pour sa défense, qui disait dragon plus petit, disait moins de stabilité. Edmund et Ronan essayaient quant à eux de faire bonne figure, mais tous deux finissaient aussi un certain nombre de fois pendu en l'air.

Il ne s'agissait pas que de rester assis sur sa selle comme le lui avait dit un jour Montemps : Stevens les faisaient se lever debout, tourner sur eux même, s'installer à l'envers, se rendre à la base de la queue ou même sous le ventre du dragon. Pendant ce temps-là, la sculpture bougeait, et il fallait être capable de prévoir un minimum les déplacements pour ne pas être déstabilisé.

Parfois, ils mettaient en scène des actions possibles durant un simple vol ou en combat : aller soigner une blessure sur la cuisse du dragon, réparer une lanière déchirée, transmettre des signaux avec des drapeaux, se ravitailler en vol, et pour Harry qui était le plus avancé, Stevens jouait parfois un abordage où il s'agissait de se battre à même le dos d'un dragon.

Le brun était heureux d'avoir enfin un entrainement concret de ce qu'ils auraient à affronter. Il avait besoin de cette adrénaline pour pouvoir supporter les ennuyeux courts de gestion de la Réserve que lui infligeait Desclare.

-Je suis jaloux, fit Damian alors qu'ayant terminé l'entrainement du matin, ils se dirigeaient vers le Hall des Repas. C'est comme si tu étais né sur le dos d'un dragon ! C'est écœurant ta façon de te tenir tranquillement debout comme si de rien n'était !

-Hey, j'ai été attrapeur pendant deux ans ! Se justifia Harry alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à leurs places habituelles. Mon père était aussi bon en quidditch, ça doit être dans mes gènes !

-Tu veux pas m'en passer un peu ? Demanda Valentine d'un ton maussade en massant ses futurs bleues sur les bras.

Harry secoua la tête avec dépit et se tourna légèrement vers Edmund qui, à plusieurs tables de là, s'installait avec Ronan auprès d'un groupe de chevaliers bronze.

Autrefois, Edmund était celui avec qui il pouvait parler Quidditch.

-Regardez-moi ce poseur, maugréa Damian qui avait suivi son regard. On dirait qu'on est plus assez bien pour Monsieur le bronze.

Harry détourna rapidement la tête car plusieurs de ces chevaliers avaient remarqué son intérêt et lui avaient adressés ce qu'il avait fini par appeler « leurs sourires bizarres ». Il avait l'impression de pouvoir les voir se jeter des regards de connivences en se donnant des coups de coudes amicaux. Même les amis de Charlie faisaient ça alors qu'Harry trouvait ça juste gênant et légèrement irritant : il avait l'impression qu'ils se moquaient de lui.

A la place il sourit à la jeune fille venu leur déposer des assiettes pleines de nourritures et fut heureux de la voir lui répondre en retour, même si elle sembla tout autant subjuguée par Damian qui avait beaucoup de charme à défaut d'un visage régulier comme pouvait l'être par exemple celui de Ronan.

Beau mais peu rassurant. Un étrange contraste.

Valentine roula les yeux devant le manège de ses deux amis et attrapa d'autorité son assiette en leur demandant acerbement s'ils voulaient deux miroirs pour pouvoir admirer leurs gueules d'anges. Harry rougit, n'aimant pas l'idée de paraitre narcissique, mais Damian réagit en rigolant et en chassant les paroles de la jeune fille d'un geste de la main.

-Les gars draguent, c'est dans notre nature, affirma t'il.

-Cela doit dénoter d'un besoin maladif de vous rassurer sur vos capacités de reproducteurs, répliqua t'elle. Mais puisque tu sembles si inquiet à ce sujet Damian, laisse-moi te dire que ton pénis me semble être d'une taille tout à fait honorable vue la tente qui tire ton drap tous les matins !

Harry s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau tandis que le sourire de Damian s'agrandissait, bizarrement ravi :

\- C'est vrai ? Tant mieux alors !

-Damian ! Val' ! Gémit Harry en s'essuyant la bouche. Je ne voulais PAS savoir ça !

-Ho allez, Harry, c'est de la pudibonderie sorcière ! Il faut que tu t'en détache au risque de finir avec un balai dans le cul comme Edmund ! … Eh non, Emlith, Edmund n'a PAS vraiment un balai à cet endroit-là, c'est une façon de parler !

 **/Mais je n'ai rien dit…/**

-Je ne suis pas pudibond, râla Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus jeune que je ne sais pas des choses !

C'était un mensonge. Pratiquement tout ce qu'il savait à ce sujet-là venait des autres aspirants. Ce n'était pas comme si son oncle et sa tante parlaient librement de ce genre de sujet. Il était pratiquement sûr que le mot « sexe » n'avait jamais franchi les lèvres de Petunia.

Quant à Poudlard… Il ne fallait même pas y penser. Ses deux amis étaient des enfants bien élevés qui ne disaient pas de vilains mots.

Ici… Les choses semblaient très différentes. Et Harry avait l'impression de commencer à entrevoir quelque chose qui pour l'instant lui avait échappé totalement.

Il oublia son pressentiment lorsque Thot fit son apparition, s'empressant de lâcher sa lettre dans les mains de Harry pour partir jouer avec les autres lézards de feu.

-Eh bien,je me sens aimé, ironisa Harry en jetant un regard au petit bleu qui n'avait pas pris la peine de lui faire un câlin.

-Une nouvelle lettre de Ron ? Demanda Valentine entre deux bouchées de ragout.

-Ça doit être son rapport de la rentrée, lui expliqua Harry en décachetant la missive.

 _« Cher Harry,_

 _Nous revoilà Hermione et moi à Poudlard pour la quatrième année. La dernière de tranquillité avant les BUSEs ! J'ai trois grandes nouvelles à t'annoncer._

 _Je commence par la pire : Il n'y aura pas de compétition de Quidditch cette année !_

 _Mon père savait bel et bien quelque chose. Et par conséquence, pas de sélection – et donc je me suis foutu la pression pour rien ! Je l'ai en travers de la gorge, là !_

 _A la place, et c'est en quelque sorte une bonne nouvelle, c'est le retour du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !_

 _Je te vois déjà faire les yeux ronds mon cher ami, mais laisse-moi faire l'impasse sur les explications. Il y aura bien quelqu'un dans ton volcan pour te l'expliquer. J'ai hâte de voir les élèves des autres écoles, voir les différences entre nous, tout ça. Et de découvrir qui sera notre champion !_

 _Tu me connais, je me serais bien proposé, parce que, bon, imagine : gagner une gloire éternelle ! Bon, toi, c'est déjà fait, Mr le Survivant, mais moi ça me ferait pas de mal, sans parler de la récompense en galions ! Mais ces gros peureux du département des sports magiques ont imposés une limite d'âge ! C'est de la discrimination !_

 _Fred et Georges sont furieux. Ils auront l'âge requis en avril, mais ce sera trop tard. Ils ont néanmoins bien l'intention de participer et cherchent déjà des idées pour contourner les mesures qui seront mises en place par le directeur._

 _Hermione a cet air de « ça ne marchera pas » et ça les rends fous et encore plus déterminés à réussir. Je n'y avais pas fait attention jusque-là mais on dirait qu'ils se sont bien rapprochés durant son séjour à la maison. Garde le pour toi, mais je crois que Fred en pince un peu pour elle, il est… très joueur avec elle, je trouve._

 _Ça devrait me rendre jaloux… Mais même pas._

 _Et, pour terminer, tu ne le croiras pas, moi-même j'ai refusé de le faire avant que ne finisse notre première journée de cours, mais pas de Malefoy cette année ! Eh oui, notre serpentard « préféré » est aux abonnés absents ! La rumeur veut que son père l'ait fait transférer à Durmstrang et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, même si, au fond, ça lui va bien. Durmstrang est reconnue pour enseigner la magie noire. Il doit donc s'y sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau !_

 _Enfin, bon débarras !_

 _Amitié,_

 _Ron._

 _PS : Notre nouveau professeur de DCFM est plutôt cool, bien qu'un peu flippant. Fred et Georges l'ont eu aujourd'hui et nous ont dit que le cours valait le coup d'œil. On attend avec impatience notre tour. Par contre, Rogue est toujours là, malheureusement, avec son chien. Ce dernier semble un peu moins abattu, je me demande si quelqu'un n'y serais pas pour quelque chose ) »_

Harry replia la lettre en fronçant les sourcils, doublement intrigué par ces mystères.

Cela lui faisait cependant drôle d'imaginer Poudlard sans Malefoy. Ca semblait presque… dénaturer les lieux. Sa rivalité avec le blond avait été une part intégrante de sa vie là-bas. Même si c'était irritant sur le moment, c'était ces petits tracas qui rendaient le reste plus intense. Il ne pouvait désormais s'empêcher de penser que l'école devait être devenue bien ennuyeuse pour Ron, même si cet évènement, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers lui donnerait probablement à s'occuper.

-Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est une compétition amicale sur trois épreuves que se livrent un champion de chaque école de magie participante, à savoir, si je ne me trompe pas, ton Poudlard, l'Académie française de Beaubâtons et l'école nordique de Durmstrang, expliqua Valentine à sa demande.

Elle ajouta presque aussitôt :

-Je crois savoir que c'est un tournoi très difficile et qu'il y a eu des morts.

Harry aurait pu demander des précisions, mais il se retrouva avec un jeune garçon blond dans les pattes qui se trémoussait d'impatience et qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants d'étoiles. Harry s'écarta un peu avant de se rendre compte que Desclare se tenait derrière l'enfant. L'air un peu trop satisfait.

-Ha ! Potter ! Je voulais vous faire rencontrer notre nouveau Candidat, arrivé tout droit d'Angleterre grâce à vous !

-Ah… Fit Harry, légèrement décontenancé.

-Je m'appelle Dennis Crivey ! Pépia à toute vitesse le garçon avant de continuer sans avoir besoin de respirer apparemment : Je suis le frère de Colin Crivey qui était avec toi à Poudlard ! Il m'a TELLEMENT parlé de toi ! Il m'a envoyé des taaas de photos ! Je suis complétement fan, dis, tu pourras me signer un autographe ? Je pourrais voir ton dragon ? Quand on a appris que moi aussi j'étais sorcier, j'ai préféré venir ici qu'à Poudlard, pour pouvoir être au même endroit que toi ! Pour mes parents c'étaient du pareil au même, ce sont des moldus alors ils ne voient pas trop la différence !

Quand Dennis cessa de parler, Harry reprit une respiration qu'il avait apparemment retenue.

-Ouah… Euh… Je me souviens de Colin.

De façon mitigée et s'il avait su, il aurait prié pour que son frère ne soit pas, lui aussi, bâti sur le modèle d'un stalker envahissant.

-Mais… Tu sais… La Réserve ce n'est VRAIMENT pas pareil que Poudlard…

Il avait l'impression que cette petite chose n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle avait mis les pieds mais Desclare l'empêcha de commencer une argumentation contraire à ses désirs, à savoir : récupérer le plus possible de Candidats.

D'un côté, Harry le comprenait, ils en auraient besoin pour que les futurs dragonnets aient plus de choix, mais de là à envoyer d'innocents enfants dans un tel traquenard… Aller à Poudlard n'engageait à rien, contrairement à être chevalier dragon.

-Il verra bien tout ça en étant Candidat ! Le coupa Desclare. De toute façon, il n'y aura aucun œuf ici avant trois ans. Je pense qu'il sera fixé à ce moment-là !

Ainsi dit, il attrapa l'enfant par l'épaule et le dirigea vers le baraquement des Candidats. Dennis se contorsionna tout le long de leur sortie du Hall des Repas pour continuer à fixer Harry, un sourire extatique fendant son visage.

En réponse, le brun rentra sa tête dans ses épaules comme si ça pouvait le faire disparaitre.

-Je lui donne cinq jours, lâcha Damian en fixant leurs deux silhouettes. Ce garçon est minuscule !

-Ouais bein, s'il est comme son frère, je parierais pas là-dessus, grinça Harry. Sont increvable ces Crivey !

Sur ce, ils finirent leur repas pour retourner en cours. L'Après-midi était habituellement réservé aux cours théoriques.

-Pas vous Potter, l'arrêta cependant Stevens avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle.

Depuis ce matin, la maitresse des Aspirants avait l'air plus courroucée que d'habitude, ce que Damian avait mis sur le dos de Legith qui, d'après lui, devait être en chaleur. Harry ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport, mais une chose était sûre : il ne valait mieux pas aller contre elle aujourd'hui. Pourtant, là, il était à deux doigts de le faire.

-Vous n'assisterez pas à ce cours, Desclare veut que vous rejoigniez Gwendolyn pour son inventaire des caves.

-QUOI ?! S'exclama t'il, mais sa voix le lâcha lâchement en fin de son cri, l'obligeant à se racler la gorge pour reprendre avec un semblant de ton normal : Mais comment je vais faire pour rattraper ? Est-ce vraiment…

-Vous n'aurez pas besoin de rattraper ce cours, il ne vous concerne pas ! Maintenant cessez de me faire perdre du temps et courrez aux cuisines !

Muet d'indignation, Harry laissa ses deux amis pour rebrousser chemin.

Il ne voyait pas comment un cours que les autres suivaient ne pouvait pas le concerner lui aussi ! Surtout pour aller compter de stupides meules de fromages !

-Ce ne sont pas de « stupides meules de fromages », répliqua Gwendolyn qui l'entendait grommeler dans sa barbe depuis leur entrée dans l'une des caves où l'on entreposait la nourriture et diverses fournitures utiles comme du tissu ou des bougies.

L'Intendante l'avait pris avec elle en lui expliquant ce à quoi ils consacreraient leur après-midi : A savoir compter et noter le contenu des différentes caves de la Réserve. Ce qui était la chose la moins passionnante du monde.

-Tu dois savoir que les différents Ministères dont nous dépondons nous versent une dîme deux fois l'an. Cela peut être de l'argent ou des produits. Même si nous sommes en grande partie auto suffisant, il y a des choses que nous pouvons difficilement produire ici-même. Et parfois nous subissons des aléas climatiques ou d'autres catastrophes qui nous donnent de mauvaises récoltes ou trop peu de bétail pour nourrir tout le monde. C'est pourquoi il est dans le devoir de l'Intendante, mais aussi de la Dame, ou en l'occurrence, du Seigneur de la Réserve de s'assurer du niveau des caves afin d'être certain d'avoir le nécessaire pour survivre. Et nous en avons besoin, aussi, pour savoir ce que nous pouvons vendre.

-Je croyais déjà que les carcasses des dragonnets morts nous rapportaient suffisamment, lâcha Harry qui était encore un peu choqué de la marchandisation de ces pauvres créatures qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de trouver un compagnon.

-Par éthique, tout cet argent est utilisé uniquement pour les dragons. Cela nous sert à acheter et à maintenir notre cheptel de bétail à abattre. Même s'ils ne mangent pas tous les jours, chaque dragon adulte prélève deux à six bêtes par semaine, surtout si le chevalier ne sait pas le modérer.

Voilà qui concluait la discussion et Harry poussa un soupir en retournant à ses étagères de fromage.

 **/Les autres viennent de sortir de cours/** Se plaignit Talath qui était toute aussi atteinte par ce coup du sort. **/Les aspirants sont avec leur dragon. La maitresse de Dinth a l'air plutôt secouée. Elle s'est mise à l'écart./**

*Valentine ?*

Harry voulut essayer de capter les pensées de Dinth, mais Gwendolyn le regarda avec agacement, les poings sur les hanches :

-Harry ! Tu n'es pas concentré du tout !

-Mais les autres viennent de finir…

-Ça ne veut pas dire que toi tu as fini ! Il va falloir que tu te fasses au fait que tu n'auras jamais les mêmes responsabilités que tes amis ! C'est dur, je m'en doute, et tu préfèrerais sans doute aller jouer avec eux, mais nous avons une tâche importante à finir.

Serrant les dents, Harry s'exécuta. Il détestait ces moments réservés aux cours de gestion de la Réserve car cela l'éloignait de Val' et de Damian. Le mettait à l'écart. Alors si maintenant cela venait à empiéter sur les cours des aspirants !

Il ne décrocha plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans son cabinet de travail, entouré de tableau de concordance de prix et de livres d'archives, et ce fut seulement pour acquiescer quand Gwendolyn lui demanda de retranscrire l'inventaire et de calculer les prix, avant de comparer avec le relevé des années précédentes pour voir s'ils avaient assez pour tenir le prochain hiver.

Dès qu'elle fut partie pour superviser le travail dans les cuisines, Harry laissa son front se cogner contre la table, désespéré et frustré.

Il le refit plusieurs fois sans se préoccuper des expressions moqueuses des anciennes Dames.

La vie était si injuste.

Intrigué par son comportement, Moineau vint se poser près de lui et inclina la tête pour pouvoir le regarder droit tandis qu'Harry était affalé sur ses parchemins.

-Toi tu n'auras jamais à te soucier de ce genre de truc, lui dit Harry d'un ton geignard, si un truc te plait pas, il te suffit de disparaitre.

Un grondement interrompit ses pensées maussades, arrivant depuis l'extérieur, et Harry se redressa.

*Legith ?*

Il n'eut pas de réponse de Talath puisque celle-ci s'était assoupie, d'ennui certainement, mais il eut l'impression d'avoir touché juste quand d'autres grondements retentirent et qu'il sentit par son lien avec les dragons une sorte de frénésie.

Il ne savait pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passait durant les chaleurs des dragonnes. Juste qu'il y avait souvent des combats entre dragons et que ça s'agitait pas mal. Il semblait que la femelle montrait un caractère difficile les jours, voire même les heures précédentes.

C'était sans doute ce qui influençait l'humeur de son partenaire.

Durant ces moments, les chevaliers avaient ce petit sourire aux lèvres et s'éclipsaient souvent sans que personne ne dise quoique ce soit.

Et les lézards de feu mâles devenaient bizarres, gazouillant et voletant dans tous les sens, excités, comme le faisait en ce moment Moineau.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui dire d'aller faire son cirque ailleurs, ne pouvant définitivement se concentrer avec cette furie, mais une vague de chaleur l'envahit sans prévenir.

Son cœur commença à battre étrangement dans sa cage thoracique, s'emballant à chaque grondement lancinant de Legith et une sensation électrisante fila presque aussitôt se concentrer dans son bas ventre, un chatouillis désagréable remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il se retrouvait avec la plus brutale érection de son existence.

Bon, c'était récent, c'est vrai, mais ça ne lui avait jamais fait ça comme ça, sans raison, aussi vite.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Tendu comme un arc il se leva de sa chaise, les mains crispées contre le bord de sa table de travail, démuni face aux réactions de son corps. Des grondements retentirent à nouveau et Harry haleta tandis qu'il avait l'impression d'être dévasté de l'intérieur par un désir qui devait impérativement être assouvi.

Déglutissant, il jeta un regard à la porte de son cabinet de travail, puis priant pour que personne ne passe cette porte dans les minutes à venir, il s'empressa de défaire sa ceinture pour baisser son pantalon.

Voyant la bosse qui déformait son caleçon, il hésita.

Il ne s'était jamais soulagé de la sorte. Jusqu'ici tout ce qu'il avait eu était des érections matinales qui partaient toutes seules, et une fois où il avait réagi en tombant sur les fesses de Valentine alors qu'elle était dans une position plutôt érotique, mais il avait vite été déconcentré.

Là, il savait que rien d'autres ne pourrait le calmer. Pas sans le faire se tordre de frustration durant de trop longues minutes.

Attrapant son sexe hypersensible entre ses doigts pour le sortir de son sous-vêtement, il commença à le caresser de façon totalement expérimentale. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta brusquement, comme sa respiration tandis qu'il éprouvait cette étrange mélange de soulagement, de tension, de plaisir, avec une pointe de douleur.

Il comprit aussitôt avec un peu d'horreur qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter, pas sans arriver au point d'orgue.

Comme obéissant à un rythme primal gravé en lui depuis le début de son existence, il accéléra la cadence de ses va et vient, s'empalant de lui-même entre ses doigts en poussant des halètements et des grognements autant de plaisir que d'insatisfaction. C'était bon mais c'était encore mieux à chaque friction. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il s'exécutait, plus certain d'être oui ou non commandé par son cerveau – en tout cas plus de façon consciente et réfléchie mais de façon totalement automatique.

Il était en quête de la jouissance ultime, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, même si ses jambes tremblaient, même si son cœur semblait sur le point de s'arrêter après surtension.

Et son cœur s'arrêta. Quelques secondes. Arrivé en haut de la vague, avec cette intuition imparable qu'elle allait retomber brutalement. Il cria, l'esprit complétement envahi par le meilleur shoot de… de quoi d'ailleurs ? De plaisir ? De sensations délectables ?

C'était mieux que du bien être. C'était du ressentis à l'état pur.

Et pendant un instant, il eut la même réflexion que Talath ce matin à propos de voler : Comment avait-il pu vivre jusqu'ici sans ça ?

Et vu comme il avait l'impression de flotter dans un océan de nuage moelleux, il se demanda si le ressenti du vol était aussi intense.

Néanmoins, il se sentit aussi redescendre très vite, et se retrouva, son cerveau à nouveau connecté, avec le pantalon sur les chevilles, la main couverte d'une substance bizarre, en plein milieu de son cabinet d'étude et des tableaux des précédentes Dames dont certaines étaient parties se cacher par pudeur, et d'autres l'observaient en cachant mal leur gourmandise derrière un air offusqué.

La gêne et la honte s'emparèrent de lui, son visage virant au rouge cramoisi, et il s'empressa de se rhabiller pour fuir la salle.

Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'à sa salle de bain, où, se débarrassant en vitesse de ses vêtements, il plongea dans l'eau chaude du bassin, et s'assit sur le sable doux qui en tapissait le fond, avant de se coucher complètement pour faire passer sa tête sous l'eau.

Là, dans l'univers assourdit où ne résonnait que les traitres battements de son cœur encore affolé, il put repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il suffisait d'additionner 1+1 pour comprendre un certain nombre de choses qui lui avaient été abstraites jusqu'ici.

Il y avait encore peu de temps, l'excitation sexuelle lui était personnellement inconnue, mais il avait déjà surpris Damian en train de se masturber dans la salle de bain des Aspirants. Bien évidemment, il s'était empressé de tourner les talons, embarrassé et plein de question à ce sujet. Puis ça s'était réveillé chez lui, petit à petit, à l'occasion de seins lourds tirant une toile de lin clair, ou de mèches de cheveux caressant la courbe d'un cou.

Valentine était la principale source de ses pulsions, même si étrangement, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Elle lui plaisait physiquement, et il aimait son caractère et sa personnalité, mais juste comme une amie.

Son coeur ne battait pas à la folie pour elle quand elle le touchait ou lui souriait.

Cela était très récent. Et c'était la première fois qu'une verte avait ses chaleurs depuis.

Il se demandait s'il était si bizarre que les chevaliers disparaissent brusquement durant ces moments… Ou s'il n'avait pas eux aussi de brusques montées de… De sève.

Il essayait de se rappeler si Damian ou Edmund étaient là durant ces moments, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il lui semblait qu'il était soit seul, soit juste en compagnie de Valentine.

*Si c'est le cas, ils auraient pu me prévenir !*

L'idée de devenir sexuellement excité dès qu'une verte aura des velléités de reproduction était assez angoissante.

En manque d'air, il creva la surface de l'eau et secoua sa crinière pour en retirer le liquide superflu.

Comment allait-il gérer ce nouvel élément de sa vie ?

-D-

Dans l'immédiat, le lendemain, il eut à gérer une toute autre sorte de crise.

Depuis qu'ils avaient tous leurs appartements personnels, lui, Damian et Valentine se retrouvaient à 6h30 dans le Hall du Repas pour le petit déjeuner, mais aujourd'hui, il était tout seul à leur table.

-C'est bizarre, marmonna t'il en cherchant vainement quelqu'un de sa « promotion ».

-Eh bien Harry, tu es tout seul aujourd'hui ? Fit quelqu'un qui lui tapota l'épaule.

C'était Charlie qui lui adressa un grand sourire, une assiette couverte d'œufs et de bacon dans les mains.

-Bonjour Charlie. Je ne sais pas où ils sont tous. J'espère qu'on n'avait pas entrainement super tôt parce que personne ne m'a prévenu hier, vu qu'on m'a jeté des cours de l'après-midi…

A la mention d'hier, le roux regarda vers le plafond, l'air songeur.

-Je doute qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de prévu aussi tôt après le vol de Legith.

Harry rougit violemment au nom de la dragonne, ayant brusquement l'impression que tout le monde pouvait savoir ce qu'il avait fait hier. Heureusement, le chevalier bronze ne semblât pas le remarquer, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

-Ils ont probablement eu CE cours…

-Hein ? Quel cours ? Le questionna Harry en oubliant tout embarras.

-Rien dont tu ne dois te soucier dans l'immédiat, promis, s'amusa Charlie en lui frottant les cheveux.

-C'est quoi cette réponse ?! S'agaça Harry en essayant de chasser la grande main de sa tête.

Le roux se moqua de ses efforts en l'esquivant, venant en plus lui enserrer le cou de son coude.

Leur chamaillerie finit lorsqu'un chevalier bronze apostropha sèchement Charlie et ce dernier s'éloigna de lui, non sans laisser sa main s'attarder un peu sur son épaule.

Harry put alors faire attention aux regards accusateurs des bronzes qui ne faisaient pas partie du groupe d'amis de Charlie. Celui qui venait de parler, un homme massif aux courts cheveux noirs, était plus ou moins le second de Desclare.

-Un problème O'Connel ? Le défia Charlie en se dressant fièrement face à lui.

-Tu le sais déjà, fit l'homme en reprenant une gorgée de son klah.

Harry, lui, ne savait rien, et observa avec perplexité le face à face de volonté qui avait lieu devant lui.

Ce dernier ne cessa que lorsque Rebecca entra dans le hall en claquant des mains comme une maitresse de primaire s'apprêtant à mettre au coin deux élèves dissipés.

-Ca suffit vous deux, fit la chevalier bleu. Vous donnez un très mauvais exemple à vos cadets !

O'Connel détourna fièrement la tête avec un son de gorge méprisant tandis qu'elle approchait de Charlie et Harry.

-Tiens, déjà debout ? La taquina Charlie avec un levé et baissé de sourcil évocateur.

-Amber m'a jeté du lit sans ménagement, soupira la brune. J'imagine que ça n'a pas été ton cas, à toi.

-Derianth et moi étions d'humeur matinale. Et j'ai un briefing de mission tout à l'heure.

Rebecca approuva du chef avant de se tourner vers Harry :

-Tu devrais te rendre rapidement dans la grotte d'entrainement. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'Amber commence l'entrainement en avance.

-Ah ! Tu vois ! Fit Harry à Charlie avant d'avaler rapidement ses toasts en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer.

Il laissa alors les deux adultes et leurs discussions étranges derrière lui, se disant qu'avec un peu de chance, il finirait par comprendre un jour. Ses pas le menèrent vers les autres Aspirants qui étaient déjà là, dispatchés bizarrement dans la surface.

Depuis l'Eclosion, il n'était pas rare de voir Edmund et Ronan ensemble, puisqu'ils partageaient la même expérience de chevaliers bronzes, mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient chacun de leur côté. Pareil du côté de Damian et Valentine qui, même s'ils se disputaient tout le temps comme chat et chien, cherchaient la compagnie de l'autre… Là ils se tenaient à deux bords opposés sans se regarder.

Harry les fixa avec incompréhension, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer hier, pendant ce cours qui lui avait été refusé, pour qu'une apocalypse sociale se soit déclarée.

Il s'avança donc d'un pas décidé sur Damian qui, perdu dans ses pensées, ne le remarqua qu'au dernier moment et sembla embarrassé, évitant son regard comme avait pris l'habitude de le faire Edmund.

Harry vit alors rouge :

-Ah non ! Pas toi aussi ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend à tous ce matin ? Je vous laisse une après-midi et plus personne ne s'adresse la parole !

Attiré par le son de sa voix, Valentine tourna la tête vers eux, mais ne fit pas signe de les approcher. Ronan, par contre, s'installa confortablement avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, semblant se délecter de la situation.

Damian se gratta la tête, une grimace sur le visage. Il semblait clairement partagé sur ses émotions. Mais au moins, il le regardait à nouveau.

-Désolé Harry. C'est pas cool, je sais. D'autant plus que… Bah, laisse tomber.

Il lui donna une tape dans le dos et lui sourit.

-Je me comporte comme un vrai con, ajouta t'il à un Harry qui n'avait pas cessé son froncement de sourcil.

-Ca ne me dit pas ce qu'il s'est passé !

Damian sembla à nouveau marcher pieds nus sur des éclats de verre, mais il lui fit grâce d'un semblant de réponse.

-Le cours d'hier était un peu déstabilisant. Plus pour certain (ses yeux obliquèrent une fraction de seconde sur Valentine) que pour d'autre… Mais. Désolé. On n'a pas le droit de t'en parler !

-Vous.N' . .de.m' ? Répéta Harry, halluciné et horriblement frustré.

-Désolé, répéta Damian.

-Ah bein ça, c'est gonflé… Souffla Harry en se détournant, cherchant inconsciemment à obtenir le soutien et le réconfort de sa moitié qui, malheureusement, dormait encore.

Il entendit alors les pas de Valentine qui s'approchait de lui, le regard grave :

-Moi aussi je trouve que ce n'est pas juste que tu ne sois pas au courant.

-Parce que ça me concerne aussi ?

-Absolument, répondit Valentine alors qu'Edmund et Damian cherchèrent à la faire taire d'un « Val ! » exaspéré.

Elle foudroya les deux garçons du regard :

-Ils ne font juste que reculer l'échéance ! Qui leur dit que la réaction d'Harry sera meilleure plus tard ? Je n'ai pas aimé du tout ce que j'ai appris, mais au moins je peux m'y préparer. Vous autres ne pouvez pas comprendre !

-Ne fait pas comme si nous, aussi, n'étions pas impacté, la reprit sévèrement Edmund.

-Ce n'est pas comparable, marmonna pour elle Valentine avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

Harry ouvrit les bras, impuissant et complétement perdu face à ce qu'ils disaient. Comme Stevens fit son apparition à ce moment précis, il courut vers elle, et ce, malgré son expression renfrognée et ouvrit la bouche… Mais elle ne le laissa pas parler.

-Ce sont les ordres de Desclare. Il va falloir vous y habituer parce que, désormais, vous n'assisterez plus à tous les cours.

La sentence était prononcée, et se vérifia les jours suivants. A toute occasion, même le matin parfois, il se retrouvait à devoir rejoindre son cabinet de travail ou assister Gwendolyn. Il n'apprenait plus qu'à voler avec Talath, assistait encore heureusement aux cours de magie, mais la théorie ne se limitait plus qu'à l'histoire, les soins et les généralités sur les dragons.

Et comme cette fois-ci ses amis n'étaient pas privé de lui raconter ce qu'ils faisaient, il découvrit qu'on l'éloignait consciemment de tous les cours militaires.

On ne lui apprenait plus à se battre.

Alors, au milieu du mois d'Octobre, il explosa de colère dans le bureau du Gérant.

Desclare resta immuable à la façon d'un roc qui regardait stoïquement des vagues s'éclater contre lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Harry annonça qu'il n'irait plus perdre son temps à apprendre de stupides poèmes ou à faire la bonniche dans la Réserve que l'homme se dressa devant lui, le visage effrayant :

-Oui, vous n'assistez pas aux leçons de combat ! C'est parce qu'il est hors de question que Talath mette le moindre bout de pattes sur un champ de bataille ! Elle est trop précieuse pour pouvoir être perdue aussi bêtement ! Et ce n'est pas sa place ! Et donc ce n'est pas la vôtre non plus !

 **/MAIS JE VEUX ME BATTRE !/** Se scandalisa Talath en poussant un grondement depuis l'extérieur.

Elle faisait de écho aux pensées d'Harry. S'il avait voulu devenir chevalier dragon, c'était certes pour tout le côté dragon, mais aussi pour le côté chevalier !

En plus à quoi servirait que les reines dragons soient si grandes, plus grandes que les bronzes, si ce n'était pour se battre ?

-Talath n'est pas en sucre ! Et certaines missions n'exigent même pas de combat ! C'est trop injuste de nous mettre sur la touche juste parce qu'elle est capable de pondre des œufs !

-C'est un ordre Potter, et ce n'est pas négociable ! N'oubliez pas que vous êtes un soldat…

-Eh bein apparemment pas, le coupa abruptement Harry avec acidité.

-… UN SOLDAT, appuya Desclare avant de continuer : et que comme tel, toute insubordination de votre part peut vous valoir de graves conséquences ! Des peines allant de la cellule d'isolement pour plusieurs jours au baiser du détraqueur ! La désertion peut vous amener à Azkaban, la trahison à la mise à mort de votre dragon !

Harry se sentit pâlir et reculer un peu. Il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé cela.

 **/Il ne pourra pas nous donner des ordres éternellement/** Répliqua Talath en grognant de colère. **/ Souvenez-vous ce qu'a dit la Maitresse des Aspirants : Gloria avait réussi à remplacer un chef de la Réserve qu'elle n'aimait pas. /**

C'était vrai, mais Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle s'y été prise et il se doutait que Desclare ne le lui apprendrait pas.

L'homme ne lui apprenait que ce qui l'arrangeait.

Et pour l'instant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir.

-D-

C'était déprimé et pleins de sentiments de fatalité que Harry finit sur le bord de la corniche de Talath, repassant dans sa tête les propos de Desclare.

Il poussa un profond soupir en observant les autres Aspirants s'entrainer aux manœuvres d'abordages depuis le sol. Il devrait être avec eux en ce moment. Il VOULAIT apprendre et lui et Talath en avaient les capacités.

Il la sentit avant de l'entendre s'approcher de lui depuis le ciel. Elle s'arrêta en vol stationnaire à son niveau, brassant l'air de ses larges et gracieux mouvements.

/Allons voler/

Harry leva son visage en direction de la dragonne, surpris par sa demande. Ses yeux étaient un mélange de vert sombre, assez semblable au sien, signe chez elle d'une détermination tranquille, et de paillettes orange qui trahissaient leur état à tous les deux d'agacement.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir tout ça, juste de le ressentir.

Leur compréhension était immédiate et absolue.

Harry hocha de la tête.

-D'accord.

D'accord pour voler sans harnais.

D'accord pour le faire alors qu'on a à peine commencé à le voir en entrainement.

D'accord pour enfreindre les règles et se faire punir.

Tout ça se passa en un regard et Harry se leva, recula, puis sprinta pour sauter du bord, juste au moment où Talath passait en dessous.

Il se rétablit sur ses pieds, accroupi, ses mains le stabilisant sur le cuir lisse et doré. Il pouvait sentir sous elles la chaleur émanant de la dragonne, ainsi que le travail des muscles de son dos alors que ses ailes redoublaient d'efforts pour leur faire prendre de l'altitude.

C'était de la folie. Leur folie à eux deux.

Ils seraient tous furieux quand ils s'en rendraient compte mais lui et Talath ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Ils avaient besoin de ça – de faire entendre leur volonté.

Précautionneusement, Harry se hissa le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à atteindre la jonction entre le cou et les antérieurs, légèrement en avant des ailes pour ne pas les gêner. Il s'y assit alors en position et constata qu'il était suffisamment stabilisé, et ce, même sans selle. Enserrant le cou entre ses cuisses, ses pieds reposaient contre les deux épaules.

*Je ne te fais pas de mal ?*Demanda t'il.

 **/Non, c'est parfait. Accrochez-vous maintenant, je vais prendre de la vitesse./**

Elle voulait quitter au plus vite la cuvette du volcan, craignant d'être trop vite remarquée.

 **/J'ai demandé à Farlith de faire diversion./**

Trop occupé à s'agripper alors que la dragonne se plaçait presque à la verticale, le brun ne put voir ce que faisait le dragon bleu pour distraire tout le monde, mais il fut vite lui-même éloigné de ces pensées alors qu'il goutait, en première main, les sensations du vol.

Le vent très frais léchait son corps, lui rougissant les joues, mais il n'avait pas froid, l'adrénaline, la chaleur corporelle de Talath et son blouson fourré le protégeaient très bien.

Quand il le put, il attrapa ses lunettes de vol qu'il gardait en collier à son cou, et les enfila pour pouvoir observer son environnement sans pleurer à cause du vent.

C'était grandiose. Ils volaient bien au-dessus du volcan et la chaine des Carpates s'étendaient au milieu des nuages, avec ses neiges éternelles, ses forêts et ses cours d'eaux. La Transylvanie était bien plus belle que l'image qu'il s'en était fait en Angleterre ou même à l'intérieur des parois de la Montagne Blanche.

Ca n'avait l'air de rien, mais il réalisait que cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il voyait les mêmes paysages, restreint dans la cuvette du volcan.

Talath volait sans destination précise, toute aussi curieuse et surprise, heureuse de pouvoir étirer ses ailes.

*Rapproche toi du sol* Lui conseilla Harry.

Elle piqua alors vers le flanc de la montagne, se rapprochant de son ombre qui se peignait sur le sol. Sa vitesse et le souffle de son déplacement faisait se ployer les végétaux à son passage, traçant un sillon qui peinait à disparaitre derrière eux.

Arrivé en bas, Talath prit le chemin d'une rivière, plongeant un peu de ses pattes dans l'onde, admirant au passage son reflet doré et aspergeant légèrement Harry.

Comme ils s'éloignaient de la Réserve, ce dernier se rappela alors de lancer le sort qui les rendraient tous deux invisibles aux moldus.

 **/Pourquoi ne pas essayer ce nouveau Mot que nous avons appris ?/** Proposa Talath en reprenant un peu de hauteur.

 _Unin_ pour « Union », était un mot incroyable qui pouvait permettre à Harry de voir à travers les yeux de Talath, exactement comme s'il était elle. Il l'avait déjà essayé à terre, mais dans le ciel, cela devait être toute autre chose.

Sans attendre, il s'étira un peu plus sur le cou de Talath, épousant encore mieux ses mouvements et lança le mot.

Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait la magie draconique, ses pupilles se rétractèrent en un fin losange et ses iris prirent la couleur des yeux changeant de Talath.

Et en ce moment plus que jamais cela avait un sens puisque la vision d'Harry s'élargit brusquement, lui offrant un panorama direct d'au moins 200 ° sur le paysage devant eux.

C'était comme si c'était lui qui volait, flottant dans l'air sans aucune contrainte.

 **/C'est le cas/** Fit Talath dans un coin de son esprit. **/En ce moment, nous sommes un. /**

Oui, Harry et Talath n'étaient que deux moitiés de quelque chose de plus grand et ils étaient à présent réunis, invincible et inflexible.

Jusqu'au moment où il leur faudrait malheureusement rentrer et affronter les conséquences de leurs actes.

Mais pour l'instant, ils volaient.

 _A suivre…_

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plût ! Et que vous avez pleins de nouvelles questions en tête ! ( Comment ça je me plait à torturer mes lecteurs ? Mais non ! ). Je vous dis donc à mercredi prochain !_


	17. Le Long Vol

_Mot de l'auteur :_ _Bonsoir tout le monde. Je poste plus tard que d'habitude aujourd'hui et j'en suis désolé. C'est une semaine de folie ! En plus j'ai passé trois plombes à trouver la musique que j'avais en tête pour la fin du chapitre. Il s'agit de « Southern Air Temple » de l'OST de Avatar, le dernier Maitre de l'Air ( j'adore cette série et sa séquelle, même si je suis une « Zutara » for ever ). Bref, comme toujours, merci pour vos petits messages qui me donnent le feu sacré pour kidnapper des moments dans ma journée pour son écriture ! Bonne lecture !_

 _RAR:_

 _Guest: Merci pour ton commentaire. Pour répondre à ta question, Harry est encore jeune et respecte encore les figures d'autorité, assez pour savoir qu'il est effectivement dans son tord. Et puis il n'a pas la moindre intention de déserter, il aime la Réserve et la grande majorité de ses occupants. _

_Lils: Merci pour ton commentaire! Tu auras les réponses à tes questions au fil de l'histoire! _

* * *

Rappel :

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants** : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens-  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Le Long Vol**

-30… 31…

Harry contractait les muscles pour se hisser vers ses jambes, relâchait, puis reprenait. Faire des abdominaux et des pompes l'occupait et l'aider un peu à canaliser sa colère. Il entendait dans sa tête Talath compter avec lui, n'ayant, elle, rien d'autre à faire.

Il se trouvait dans une petite grotte ne contenant que le strict minimum, fermé par une porte d'acier munie d'une trappe, pour les repas, qui lui rappelait ironiquement cette fin d'été chez les Dursleys, en deuxième année.

Sauf qu'ici il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, à barreaux ou non, pas de tapisseries non plus, juste la pierre nue et quelques cristaux de lumières qui brillaient faiblement au-dessus d'un lit de camp.

La cellule d'isolement.

-38…39…

Sans un ciel pour compter les levers et couchers de soleil, Harry ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il était là, et ce n'était pas Talath, elle aussi enfermée – en plus d'être enchaînée – qui pouvait l'aider.

Sa pauvre moitié s'était défoulée quand on l'avait enfermée, rugissant de colère, envoyant des coups de queues rageurs et griffant et mordant les dragons qui l'empêchaient de s'enfuir. Ne plus pouvoir voler lui était odieux – et Harry avait beau lui dire que ce n'était que temporaire, la reine ne l'entendait pas. Les dragons vivaient surtout dans le présent.

Harry, lui, avait juste accepté son sort la tête haute.

Mais il avait souvent tenté de contacter les autres dragons. Ceux-ci, isolement oblige, étaient restés silencieux, obéissant des ordres concernant leur sanction.

-48… 49… 50 !

Harry se déplia, s'installant en position assise, appréciant le tiraillement qu'il ressentait au niveau des muscles de son ventre. Il étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, se demandant s'il allait enchaîner avec une autre série, quand la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit.

Amber Stevens se tenait dans l'embrasure et le considéra un instant en silence, l'expression fermée, ses cheveux auburn brillant d'un reflet rouge sous l'éclat d'un cristal-lumière de la même couleur.

Sans se presser, Harry se remit sur ses pieds, prenant même le temps de s'épousseter sans grande raison.

-Notre isolement est terminé ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Oui, répondit-elle avant d'hausser les sourcils d'un air sceptique : même si je ne pense pas que Desclare aura les résultats escomptés.

Harry émit un grognement moqueur en sortant de la petite caverne.

-Certainement pas.

La vérité c'était qu'après tout ce qu'il avait subi des Dursley, les sanctions basiques n'avaient plus vraiment d'effet sur lui, mais ça, il n'allait certainement pas le dire.

Arrêté par un bras appartenant à la Maitresse des Aspirants, il se tourna vers elle.

-Faites attention Potter, lui dit-elle. Desclare est le gérant de cette Réserve et il est inconsidéré de le critiquer ou de se moquer de lui devant des personnes en qui vous n'avez pas toute confiance. N'oubliez jamais qu'il reste notre supérieur hiérarchique à tous.

Harry la dévisagea, cherchant à savoir dans quel camp elle se trouvait. Pour lui, il y avait les pro Desclare et les pro Charlie. Généralement les plus jeunes chevaliers semblaient suivre ce dernier, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de Stevens puisqu'elle devait se trouver proche de la quarantaine. Comme Montemps elle semblait privilégier la neutralité.

\- Pour l'instant, pondéra-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

Un sourire sarcastique lui répondit.

-Oui, pour l'instant.

Et elle passa devant lui.

Harry put donc sourire à son envie comme il voyait cette possibilité être confirmée.

 **/On va se débarrasser de lui ! /** Approuva Talath alors qu'on lui retirait ses chaines.

Il la sentit s'ébrouer en ordonnant aux chevaliers d'agir plus prestement, secouant ses longues ailes afin de les désengourdir.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle partirait aussitôt voler.

Harry, lui, prit le chemin de ses appartements, comptant sur un bon bain et un change. Après tout, il avait dû se contenter d'un pot de chambre et d'une bassine d'eau pendant une semaine et demie.

Il constata avec un petit pincement au cœur qu'il avait manqué Halloween.

Le mois de Novembre était arrivé et Talath lui envoya des images d'herbes transies sous un voile de givre. D'ici quelques semaines, ils auraient certainement à nouveau les pieds dans la neige.

Dans le petit salon, il retrouva Hedwige qui était confortablement tassée sur elle-même, somnolant après une nuit de chasse. Elle ouvrit tout de même un œil à son entrée et roucoula en signe de « bon retour ».

Moineau dormait contre elle sur le perchoir, la tête logée sous une de ses ailes et la queue se balançant tout doucement. Harry pouvait sentir son contentement et décida de le laisser tranquille, se contentant de caresser la tête de sa chouette tout doucement.

Sur la table basse, il trouva une lettre qui datait d'un jour. L'ouvrant, il reconnut l'écriture de Ron et se demanda si quelqu'un l'avait mis au courant de sa punition. Harry lui-même lui avait écrit lorsqu'il avait été informé que l'on réfléchissait à sa sanction pour avoir quitté sans autorisation la Réserve, sans harnais qui plus est !

En y repensant, il voyait le visage écarlate de Desclare, pourtant généralement imperturbable, lui hurlant sur des risques inconsidérés et les conséquences funestes qu'auraient eu sa chute. Il le secouait légèrement en même temps comme s'il aurait aimé le cogner contre un mur pour imprimer mieux son discours.

Bien sûr, Harry connaissait les risques. Talath aussi.

Et tout le monde se serait douté de quelque chose s'ils avaient pris le temps d'enfiler harnais et baudrier.

Emportant la lettre avec lui, il décida de la lire tranquillement dans son bain, là où encore personne ne venait l'embêter.

Ainsi confortablement installé, les muscles délassés par l'eau délicieusement chaude, il se plongea dans l'univers de Ron, désormais si différent du sien. Il était néanmoins reconnaissant de leur correspondance, cela l'aidait à garder en tête qu'il existait autre chose que la Réserve.

« _Harry !_

 _Ca y est, je suis amoureux !_ »

Harry fronça les sourcils avec amusement, voilà qui commençait bien !

« _C'est la créature la plus belle et la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie ! Elle est la consécration de toute la perfection féminine ! C'est une déesse ! Quand elle marche ! Quand elle parle !_

 _Elle ne sait probablement pas que j'existe, mais moi je ne vois plus qu'elle !_

 _Que faire Harry ? Je suis ensorcelé !_

 _Et personne ne veut m'aider ! Hermione me regarde d'un air affligé et mes frères se moquent de moi ! Tous pensent que c'est perdu d'avance !_

 _En fait, même moi je pense que c'est perdu d'avance._

 _Il faut être honnête, à moins d'un exploit, elle ne me portera jamais aucune attention._

 _Elle, c'est Fleur Delacour._

 _« Fleur » quel merveilleux prénom, tu ne trouves pas ? Ca veut dire « flower » en français. Eh oui, elle est française, comme ta Valentine, il faut croire qu'on a un truc pour les françaises. Elle fait partie de la délégation de Beauxbâtons, arrivé avant-hier avec celle de Durmstrang._

 _D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, tu ne devineras jamais qui en fait partie : Viktor Krum !_

 _Certes, il ne vaut pas ma Fleur d'amour, mais c'est probablement le joueur le plus célèbre de toute cette partie-là du monde ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais le fréquenter durant toute une année !_

 _Enfin… Le fréquenter de loin, mais c'est déjà ça, hein ?_

 _Tous les deux ont été choisis comme champions de leurs écoles respectives, et c'est dramatique parce que j'ai plus envie de les encourager eux (particulièrement Fleur) parce que notre champion à nous, c'est Cedric Diggory. Tu te souviens de lui ? En tout cas, moi oui, c'est à cause de lui que les Poufsouffles ont gagnés la coupe de Quidditch l'année dernière._

 _Mais je maintiens qu'il a réussis uniquement parce que tu n'étais plus là pour lui damer le pion._

 _J'espère que Fleur l'écrasera. Ah… Fleur, j'adore écrire son prénom. Fleur. Fleur. FLEUR._

 _Oh pardon, je bêtifie comme un idiot (amoureux) et je ne te demande même pas comment s'est passée ta punition ? J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop horrible._

 _Je t'enverrais une photo de ma Fleur quand Colin les aura développés. Il fait la photo à 20 mornilles, je trouve que c'est exagéré comme prix, mais que ne ferais-je pas pour elle ?_

 _Désormais on attend la première épreuve du Tournoi qui aura lieu le 24 novembre. Personne ne sait ce qui va se passer, mais c'est ce qui est excitant !_

 _Ecrit-moi dès que tu le pourras !_

 _Amitiés,_

 _Ron._

 _PS : Fleur. Fleur. FLEUR._ »

-Mon pauvre Ron, tu es foutu, s'exclama en gloussant Harry, écartant la lettre pour s'immerger un peu plus.

Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacour. Voilà qui était en effet très intéressant. Il aimerait être une petite souris pour aller voir tout ça de plus près…

-D-

-Une mission ? Fit avec surprise Harry en dévisageant Desclare qui se tenait derrière son bureau, les mains croisées sur un document.

Il n'était pas seul puisque Valentine, Damian, Mrs Stevens et même Montemps étaient présents.

Mais l'étonnement venait avant tout du fait que le gérant lui attribue une mission alors qu'il avait, quelques semaines plus tôt, presque affirmé que Talath devait rester une femme au foyer.

-En effet, fit Desclare en ignorant son expression en partie sarcastique, comme vous le savez sans doute, cette année, l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard organise le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et il se trouve que Albus Dumbledore a besoin de trois jeunes dragons pour la Première Tâche.

-NOS dragons ? S'étonna Valentine qui comprenait désormais la raison de leur présence.

-Précisément. C'est vous trois que j'ai choisi. En partie parce que je ne peux pas arrêter l'entrainement des deux bronzes et que Dinth et Emlith ont une taille parfaite pour une telle représentation.

-Mais pas Talath, intervint Harry qui cherchait le piège. En plus je pensais que vous craigniez pour notre vie à tous les deux en dehors de la Réserve ?

-C'est toujours le cas. Mais Dumbledore vous a explicitement demandé, et en y réfléchissant, une reine est le meilleur moyen de marquer les esprits. Et puis je ne vais pas vous lâcher tous les trois dans la nature, vous aurez une escorte et une aide.

Harry se rembrunit légèrement à la mention de Dumbledore, se demandant ce que lui préparait l'homme, mais en même temps, il se réjouissait à l'idée de pouvoir revoir Ron et Hermione. Et même, peut-être, de pouvoir rencontrer son fameux parrain, Sirius Black !

-Ouais, en gros, comme vous vous fichez qu'un brun et qu'une verte prenne du retard et que vous avez besoin de la grande or pour faire de la publicité, c'est nous que vous envoyez, résuma Damian avec un air blasé.

Desclare sembla louper la critique explicite pour sauter au point qui l'intéressait :

-Je compte aussi sur vous pour ça ! C'est l'occasion de montrer aux enfants de Poudlard le prestige des chevaliers dragons ! Vous devez vous montrer irréprochables et leur donner envie de nous rejoindre ! Je compte sur vous pour nous ramener des Candidats !

-Sans compter, ajouta Stevens qui s'était tenue silencieuse et adossée au mur jusqu'ici, que le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard sera l'occasion de vous entrainer au Long Vol. Ce ne sera donc pas du temps perdu pour vous.

Comme leurs dragons n'avaient pas encore appris à transplaner, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de parcourir la distance en volant. C'était ce que l'on appelait un « Long Vol », assez rare au demeurant, car multipliant les risques d'une attaque ou d'être aperçu par un moldu.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi ont-ils besoin de nos dragons ? Reprit Damian avec agacement.

C'était assez surprenant de sa part puisqu'il prenait généralement les choses avec enthousiasme, mais là, Harry le réalisait, ce serait la première fois que Damian quitterait la Réserve et cela semblait légèrement le paniquer.

-Rassurez-vous, ils n'auront pas le droit de leur faire du mal. Vos dragons auront pour charge de garder un faux œuf d'or, et c'est cet item que devront récupérer les champions.

En même temps, Harry perçut un silence dubitatif de Emlith, celui perplexe de Dinth et un gros « **Ca ne me plait PAS DU TOUT** » de Talath.

-Talath n'aime pas cette idée, s'exprima Harry en levant légèrement la main. Elle trouve que c'est comme encourager les gens à lui voler ses œufs. Et à ce que je sais, c'est déjà arrivé.

Il se souvenait de l'œuf qu'avait gagné Hagrid aux cartes alors qu'il était en première année. L'œuf par lequel tout avait commencé d'ailleurs.

 **/Vous pensez que sans ce vol d'œuf, nous ne nous serions pas rencontrés ?/** Interpréta Talath en tentant d'aller contre son instinct.

Harry pensait qu'il y avait comme une odeur de destin derrière toute cette histoire, mais il garda cette réflexion pour Talath, toujours en tergiversation avec elle-même sur le bien-fondé de voler des oeufs.

-Je comprends sa réticence, fit Desclare, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir changer le contenu de l'épreuve. J'ai dit à Dumbledore que protéger un œuf n'était pas dans le caractère des bruns et des vertes et qu'ils risquaient de faire de piètres gardiens, mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de le gêner. En revanche, j'aimerais bien voir quiconque approcher un œuf en présence de Talath ! Le pauvre champion qui tombera sur elle n'aura aucune chance de gagner !

 **/ Je n'aime toujours pas ça./**

Et Harry sentit que Talath n'avait pas l'intention de changer d'avis à ce sujet.

-D-

Le jour du départ arriva trop lentement pour l'ancien gryffondor qui mourrait d'impatience de revoir ses amis et de participer à un voyage devant durer deux jours entiers.

A cette occasion, ils avaient poussés leurs dragons à se nourrir plus que d'ordinaire, ce qu'ils avaient fait sans rechigner, bien contents de l'aubaine.

Talath avait ainsi englouti un bœuf entier, ainsi qu'un mouton. Elle aurait bien voulu y ajouter deux petites chèvres, mais Harry craignait qu'elle ne puisse plus décoller après cela.

Levés aux aurores, les Aspirants avaient lavés consciencieusement leurs compagnons et les avaient sanglés de leur harnais préalablement nettoyés et huilés, arborant glorieusement l'insigne de la Montagne Blanche. Ils avaient ensuite accrochés la selle des longs voyages, de ceux qui incluaient de dormir sur le dragon en vol.

Celle-ci disposait d'un dossier que l'on pouvait rabattre en arrière, ainsi que d'attaches pour prévenir tous risques de chutes.

Il y avait une autre possibilité pour dormir en plein vol : le déploiement d'un immense hamac sous le ventre du dragon, comme celui que possédait Derianth qui avança vers eux, lui-même déjà harnaché et prêt.

Harry avait été ravi de savoir que Charlie et Derianth formeraient leur escorte. Un peu moins d'apprendre que le Candidat Dennis Crivey partirait avec eux pour leur servir d'aide en tout genre.

Le gamin, lui, était extatique, et sautait dans tous les sens en passant de l'un à l'autre, manquant de tomber sous le poids des sangles qu'il voulait leur passer ou vérifiant le contenu des sacs qui s'entassaient peu à peu dans le filet à bagage disposé sous les ventres des trois jeunes dragons.

Juste avant de partir, Rebecca vint les voir tous les trois, Harry, Damian et Valentine, et leur confia à chacun une rapière qu'ils accrochèrent à leur taille.

-Ce ne sont pas encore vos armes personnelles, mais tout chevalier, même en mission de diplomatie doit posséder son épée. C'est votre privilège. Mais n'en abusez-pas, n'oubliez pas que vous représentez tous les chevaliers dragons.

Ils hochèrent gravement de la tête, conscients de leur mission.

Après tout, Desclare leur avait pris la tête avec ça au moins une centaine de fois.

Puis vint le moment de monter sur leurs dragons. Talath, sous Harry, frémissait tout autant d'impatience et d'énergie, elle voulait faire ses preuves en volant plus de quelques heures d'affilés, mais aussi voir le monde qu'elle ne connaissait que par l'entremise des souvenirs de Harry.

Ils se mirent en formation de triangle, Derianth ouvrant le vol, Talath derrière lui, flanquée de chaque côté par Emlith et Dinth.

 **/Suivez nous bien/** Fit Derianth qui relayait les ordres de Charlie **. / Profitez-en pour mémoriser des points de repères qui vous seront utiles pour le transplanage. Je vous en indiquerais quelques-uns durant le Long Vol. Le premier et le plus important étant bien évidemment celui qui vous ramènera toujours en sécurité : la Réserve. /**

Charlie les fit passer deux fois au-dessus de la cuvette du Volcan et Harry tâcha d'ancrer dans son esprit l'image des bords déchiquetés de la roche, avec ses ouvertures sur les appartements des chevaliers, ainsi que la Pointe du Veilleur, là où se tenait toujours un dragon chargé de monter la garde sur les allers et venues, qu'elles viennent du ciel ou de la terre.

Même si, normalement, seuls les dragons de la Réserve pouvaient trouver le territoire de la Montagne Blanche. Un sort déroutait tous les autres, moldus, sorciers, créatures et dragons d'autres réserves non invités.

Les seules exceptions étaient les hiboux et les lézards de feu dont on avait besoin pour transmettre des messages.

Après ces passages répétés, Charlie leur fit prendre la direction du nord-ouest, les envoyant chasser la nuit alors que le soleil se levait dans leur dos.

Talath brassa fortement des ailes, suivant au mieux la silhouette beaucoup plus grande de Derianth alors qu'ils s'élançaient vers le « large ». Ils se retrouvèrent face au vent et Harry respira profondément l'air qui le fouettait, s'en remplissant plein les poumons. Il semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de voler, comme s'il était né pour évoluer dans le ciel plutôt que la terre.

Et comme il faisait encore trop sombre pour détailler le paysage, il tourna son regard vers les étoiles visible et chercha les points de repères qu'il avait appris en cours de navigation.

Le voyage allait être long et probablement finirait-il par avoir mal aux fesses, mais pour l'instant lui et Talath étaient juste heureux de pouvoir enfin déployer leurs ailes.

Jetant un coup d'œil à ses amis, il put deviner le sourire de Valentine qui regardait tout autour d'elle d'un air ravi, les yeux brillant du bleu de Dinth alors qu'elle avait utilisé le Mot de l'union.

Damian, lui, était en pleine discussion avec Emlith, se tortillant entre ses sangles à sa façon d'hyperactif. Tout ce que put intercepter Harry fut son exclamation désespérée :

-Jamais je n'arriverais à dormir sur cette selle !

-D-

Le soir même, Damian ronflait bruyamment comme un bienheureux, le bruit arrivant jusqu'à Harry malgré la distance séparant leurs deux dragons.

 **/Valentine dit qu'elle le déteste./** Relaya Dinth à sa droite.

Comme aucun des deux ne trouvaient le sommeil, faute au siège, aux sangles ou même au fait d'être à des kilomètres du sol, ils discutaient par dragon interposés – avec plus de facilité du côté d'Harry puisqu'il pouvait directement entendre la verte.

En fait, seuls Dennis, dans le hamac ventral de Derianth, et Damian dormaient. Charlie chantonnait, installé de façon décontractée, une jambe pliée devant lui, le pied calé contre le pommeau de la selle, en donnant des coups de canif dans un morceau de bois.

Harry pouvait le voir puisqu'ils s'étaient rapprochés et que Talath surmontait très légèrement Derianth afin d'avoir autre chose que son derrière en plein la vue.

Actuellement, ils se trouvaient au-dessus de l'Allemagne et si le vol des quatre dragons restait ce qu'il était, ils devraient arriver en Ecosse en début d'après-midi.

 **/Aucune chance/** Commenta Derianth **/Il faudra s'arrêter quelque part avant pour Dinth. Elle a de plus en plus de mal à tenir le rythme./**

 **/Si elle n'avait pas fait la folle avec les oies sauvages…/** Grommela Talath en jetant un coup d'œil sur la petite dragonne qui essayait d'économiser ses coups d'ailes.

Vers midi, ils avaient eu la chance de croiser une horde d'oies en migration. Cela avait été un beau spectacle jusqu'à ce que Dinth décide de partir à la chasse, fondant sur leur formation, effrayant les pauvres oiseaux qui s'étaient éclatés dans tous les sens avec des cris effrayés.

L'une d'elle avait foncé en plein sur la tête de Talath et celle-ci l'avait assez mal pris.

 **/Assommée par une oie. Ce serait une mort vraiment ridicule !/**

Harry gloussa en réponse avant d'être intrigué par une approche de Derianth et de Charlie qui s'était levé de son siège.

 **/Permission pour un abordage ?/** Demanda Derianth.

Après leur accord, Charlie grimpa sur la patte avant de Talath et accrocha un mousqueton à la première prise disponible avant de rappeler à lui celui qui le maintenait à son dragon.

En moins de deux il fut assis devant la selle de Harry, et ce dernier observa leurs deux mousquetons attachés à la même attache avec attention, comme s'il sentait que c'était important, puis il redressa le nez vers le chevalier qui lui souriait doucement.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à être assis là, flottant doucement dans une immensité bleu foncé, éclairés par une grande lune brillante. Et si l'on omettait les lointains ronflements de Damian et le régulier battement d'ailes des dragons, ils étaient entourés par un silence profond.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, finit par dire Charlie à voix basse, comme s'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de déranger les dormeurs.

-Non. Tout ça est trop… je ne peux pas fermer les yeux et ne pas le vivre, c'est impossible.

Charlie regarda à son tour le ciel qui semblait le fasciner et Jade qui était apparemment roulée autour de son cou, emmitouflée dans sa capuche fourrée, sortit elle aussi la tête avec une stridulation révérencieuse.

-Toi non plus, tu ne dors pas, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Harry.

-Non. Je suis toujours un peu fébrile quand je dois me rapprocher de ma famille. Même si on m'envoie souvent en ambassadeur auprès des anglais, j'ai toujours une sorte de boule au ventre.

Harry se redressa, se souvenant du nombre de fois où Ron lui avait parlé de lui dans ses lettres.

-Ils t'aiment, tu sais ?

Il tomba un instant dans les lagunes de ses yeux, claires comme le ciel pendant la journée, mais mystérieuse et étincelantes en cet instant.

-Peut-être, admit-il. Mais l'amour ne fait pas tout. Je ne pourrais jamais être ce qu'ils auraient voulu que je sois. Ils seront toujours embarrassés quand ils devront parler de moi à d'autres. Je ne serais jamais un homme respectable aux yeux des sorciers. Je vis avec un dragon et je ne pourrais jamais me marier. Je ne transmettrais rien, ni nom, ni possession, ni pouvoir.

-Mais tu peux avoir un enfant, répliqua Harry. Je n'ai lu nulle part que c'était interdit.

Et il en avait lu des trucs ces derniers temps.

-Oui, mais je ne pourrais pas le reconnaitre, pas vraiment…

Il tourna la tête et pointa le menton vers Emlith et Damian :

-Regarde ton ami, il est un de ces enfants, sans nom, élevés par d'autres, son père pourrait être n'importe lequel des chevaliers de la Réserve. Ça pourrait même être Desclare pour ce que j'en sais !

Vu l'oiseau, Harry pensait que c'était définitivement impossible, mais il se prit au jeu en riant doucement.

-Ça pourrait être Montemps !

Puis, il se reprit aussitôt :

-Ah ! Non. C'est oublier que Montemps n'a de yeux que pour Gwendolyn ! D'ailleurs c'est à se demander quand il osera enfin lui avouer ses sentiments !

Le sourire de Charlie s'affadit légèrement, se teignant d'une pointe de mélancolie.

-Il ne le fera jamais. Ce serait trop cruel pour elle.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry en se redressant de surprise.

Il se pencha vers le jeune homme, se rendant à peine compte de leur proximité soudaine.

Ils chuchotaient presque tous les deux, comme pour éviter de troubler la quiétude qui les entourait.

-Il ne peut pas lui donner ce qu'elle mériterait. Et elle le sait. C'est pourquoi tous les deux… Ils s'aiment chacun de leurs côtés. C'est plus juste comme ça. Notre cœur, à nous, chevalier dragon, ne nous appartient pas entièrement. Il est aussi à notre dragon. Et ce serait injuste de le pénaliser aussi. Gwendolyn peut aimer Montemps, s'offrir à lui, mais elle ne peut pas s'offrir à Goleth. Alors Montemps ne pourra pas être entièrement à elle.

-Je ne comprends pas… Souffla Harry.

Il faillit reculer lorsque Charlie passa le revers de sa main sur sa joue, l'effleurant d'une caresse, mais se figea à la place. Il se sentait comme paralysé et légèrement déstabilisé par ce Charlie plus profond que d'habitude, plein de mystère et un peu dangereux.

C'était la nuit. Ou peut-être la lune.

Il voulait retrouver le Charlie gentil et accueillant de la journée.

-Un jour tu comprendras, murmura Charlie en laissant sa main glisser sur la fourrure de son blouson, frôlant à peine la peau douce de son cou au passage.

Le cœur d'Harry tapa violemment contre sa poitrine.

 **/Harry ?/** Fit Talath qui captait son trouble.

Il éloigna son torse de Charlie et détourna le regard, sans arriver à comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça.

Comment l'ambiance si douce avait-elle pût, d'un coup, porter autant de tension ? Le silence enveloppant était désormais plein de questions et le froid légèrement piquant.

Charlie resta un moment avec lui, sans rien dire d'autre, se contentant d'étirer le moment et Harry, alors même que Valentine eut finalement succombé au sommeil, ne réussit pas à trouver assez de paix en lui pour fermer l'œil.

.

Le lever de soleil fut magnifique.

 _A suivre…_

 _Voila voila, le chapitre suivant, ils seront à Poudlard ! A mercredi prochain !_


	18. Apres tout ce temps

_Mot de l'auteur :_ _Hey, bonjour tout le monde ! Et Joyeux Halloween ! Oui, oui, enfin la suite ! Ceux qui sont allés jeter un coup d'œil sur mon profil sauront que j'ai été bien malade. Ca va enfin mieux ! D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à vous rendre sur mon profil si jamais un chapitre n'est pas en temps en heure ou traine trop à arriver. Je mets généralement des notes au tout début avec une date. Sur ce, je vous remercie pour votre attente et votre fidélité lecteurs adorés, et je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

 _Et merci aux "anonymes" pour leurs review ^^ pour les autres, je vous ais normalement répondu !_

* * *

Rappel :

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants** : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens-  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Après tout ce temps**

Le soir tombait quand le château de Poudlard fut enfin en vue.

Avec une émotion palpable, Harry se prit alors à se souvenir de la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu, empruntant les barques sur le Lac Noir le jour de la rentrée.

C'était cette même impression, les grands murs nobles et intimidants, les fenêtres brillantes d'une lumière chaude – et cette impression d'être encore étranger à tout à cela. Mais que ce ne serait bientôt plus le cas.

Il ETAIT étranger désormais. C'était le choix qu'il avait fait un peu plus d'un an auparavant. Maintenant, ça paraissait être dans une autre vie, il n'était plus du tout le même garçon. Il avait connu les nuits courtes, les réveils au petit matin, l'exercice jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un tas de muscles douloureux, les corvées et un confort spartiate, ainsi que la discipline propre à l'exercice de soldat. Il n'était plus sur un piédestal et acceptait d'être malmené par ses supérieurs s'ils le jugeaient nécessaire.

Et puis surtout, il n'était plus seul. Sa vie appartenait à un autre être, et il avait de même la responsabilité de ce dernier.

 **/Vous regrettez ?/** Demanda Talath alors que Derianth les faisaient obliquer vers la Forêt Interdite.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse, murmura Harry en caressant le cuir de son cou.

 **/Oui./** Répondit-elle avec chaleur.

Volant en rase-motte des arbres, Harry se prit cependant à prier pour qu'ils posent pied à terre rapidement : comme il l'avait prévu, après deux jours de vol, il en avait plein les fesses de la selle et se sentait tout engourdi.

-Bon sang, on va tourner encore longtemps comme ça ? Marmonna-t-il dans le col fourré de son blouson.

Il savait que Charlie cherchait Hagrid. Une zone proche de l'orée de la forêt avait été réservée aux dragons – une arène serait d'ailleurs montée à proximité- mais puisque la première Tâche devait rester secrète jusqu'au bout, Talath, Dinth et Emlith seraient cachés jusqu'au jour J, pour leur plus grande frustration à tous.

Ils finirent enfin par apercevoir le demi-géant : il leur faisait de grands signes avec son parapluie rose qui brillait comme un feu de Bengale. Norbert, son lézard de feu bronze, tournoyait autour de lui en émettant des stridulations enthousiastes auxquelles ne put s'empêcher de répondre Moineau en sortant sa tête du blouson d'Harry.

En quelques secondes, il y eut quatre lézards de feu faisant la fête autour de Hagrid, qui se retrouva obligé de s'éloigner au risque de prendre un coup d'aile ou de queue.

Poudlard n'aurait certainement jamais abrité autant de ces petites créatures en une seule fois.

Faisant fi de Delilah, Jade, Moineau et Norbert, les dragons atterrirent avec lourdeur, eux aussi exténués par le voyage. Dinth l'était à un point où elle s'écroula plus qu'autre chose, suintant la lassitude par tous les pores de sa peau. Valentine descendit aussitôt à terre pour venir la cajoler et la réconforter.

Talath, elle, balaya la zone du regard d'un air légèrement hautain, ne trouvant à terre que des épines de pins et de l'humus humide, ce qui était peu agréable pour se coucher. Elle ne rêvait que de couche sèche et propre pour se rouler en boule. Face à son désarroi, Harry la rassura aussitôt : connaissant Hagrid, il avait dû préparer un endroit spécifique pour eux.

Ce dernier vint d'ailleurs à eux, les yeux étincelants presque comme des décorations de noël alors que son regard passait d'un dragon à l'autre. Il s'arrêta longuement devant Talath, admirant avec révérence les reflets presque roux que faisaient naitre la lueur de son parapluie sur son cuir doré, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry qui en descendait.

En moins de deux, le garçon se retrouva pris dans une étreinte monstrueuse.

-Harry ! Par la barbe de Merlin, tu as tellement grandi !

-C'est normal, ça fait plus d'un an, Hagrid ! Couina un peu Harry, en parti écrasé par les énormes bras de l'homme. Toi, par contre, tu n'as pas changé du tout !

Le garde-chasse le laissa reposer ses pieds à terre, et essuya une petite larme avec un mouchoir de la taille d'un napperon. Quand il l'eut rangé, ses yeux brillaient néanmoins de malice, et c'est avec un fort accent écossais qu'il reprit :

-Aye, jeune homme .Et je vois que la voix coince un peu.

Harry se racla la gorge en le fixant avec bouderie. Il se reçut en réponse une tape dans le dos qui, autrefois, l'aurait projeté à terre.

-T'en fait pas, on est tous passé par là !

-Ouais bein j'espère que ça va passer vite, parce que muer c'est USANT. (Harry se décala un peu pour poser une main sur la queue de sa dragonne) Au fait, je te présente ma compagne, Talath.

Hagrid reprit aussi sec son sérieux alors que la dorée pointait sa tête dans sa direction, l'œil scrutateur. L'air emprunté, il fit un semblant de révérence.

-Aye, la Reine longwing. Elle est superbe.

 **/J'apprécie le compliment, mais j'aimerais tout autant me restaurer et me reposer. /** Répondit Talath en clignant doucement des yeux.

Hagrid se figea comme de la pierre, l'air extasié.

-Elle m'a parlé ! A _moi_ !

-Talath parle à qui elle le désire, reprit Harry qui avait désormais son attention tournée sur ses amis et Dennis Crivey qui s'approchaient.

Il fit les présentations, mais Hagrid restait bien plus intéressé par les dragons et en particulier Talath qu'il regardait comme la huitième merveille du monde même si elle continuait à le presser de s'occuper d'eux.

Il leur promit de les cocooner et n'attendit même pas qu'ils se soient mis en route vers les terres du château pour diriger les dragons vers leur lieu de repos, telle une cane dirigeant ses quatre cannetons.

-Un peu strange ce type, commenta Damian alors qu'ils quittaient la Forêt Interdite.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour Emlith, Hagrid est très gentil – et incapable de faire du mal à une mouche… enfin… Pas directement.

Charlie se mit à ricaner à la rectification, ayant apparemment entendu parler lui aussi des déboires de Ron avec les Scrouts à Petards que leur faisait étudier en ce moment le demi-géant.

Harry se rapprocha alors de son ami et lui serra le bras en guise de soutien. Il avait l'air d'un chiot perdu qui regardait tout autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de familier.

Hélas, on ne pouvait pas dire que le décor du château perché sur sa falaise, avec fond de lac, avait quelque chose à voir avec l'intérieur immaculé et protecteur du volcan. Le petit Dennis, excité comme une puce, sautillait dans tous les sens près d'eux, et ce malgré le vent glacial qui soufflait dans leur nuque et faisait pester Valentine.

Harry se dit qu'il était bien de retour.

Et qu'absolument rien n'avait changé.

Si ce n'était le bateau à voile qui flottait près des quais, ainsi qu'une grande maison sur roue flanquée d'un petit troupeau de chevaux ailés taille XXL.

-Ce sont les armoiries de Beauxbâtons, souffla Valentine avec une expression fermée. C'est dans cette école que je serais allé si mon père ne m'avait pas envoyé à la Réserve.

-Ouais, bein je pense qu'on est mieux à la Réserve, la coupa Damian. Cet endroit ne me dit rien qui vaille. C'est trop… Tape à l'œil. Et en même temps excentrique : c'est quoi au diable ces cochons ailés qu'on voit partout ?

-Des sangliers, rectifia Harry avec un petit sourire caché. Et ne t'en fait pas, les sorciers ne vont pas te manger !

-Aaah , pas sûr, se moqua Valentine avec une expression canaille, lui pinçant la peau du bras : c'est qu'il a l'air bien tendre et gras notre petit blondinet !

Damian retira son bras avec une expression offusquée, laissant la jeune fille éclater de rire et partir vers l'avant avec Charlie.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air gros ? Chuchota l'Aspirant blond à Harry qui roula des yeux.

-Comme si Stevens allait laisser l'un de nous devenir gros !

Harry ne s'en faisait absolument pas de son allure, mais il songea alors que Ron et Hermione avaient peut être changés en son absence. Certainement, même. Dans sa tête, ils étaient encore des enfants, avec des joues rebondies et semblant flotter dans leurs robes de sorciers.

Il avait hâte de les voir.

Pressant le pas, se retenant même de courir vers l'entrée du château qui semblait l'appeler – combien de fois l'avait-il fait autrefois ? - Les jambes emmêlées dans les pans noirs qui s'agitaient autour de lui, le sac de cours cognant contre sa hanche et ses lunettes menaçant de s'échapper à chaque cadence.

Inconsciemment, il portait une main à son nez comme pour les remonter, mais il ne trouva que du vide. Il n'avait plus de lunettes, si ce n'était celles de vol qui pendaient à son cou et à la place d'une lourde robe noire qui noyait ses formes, il portait des rangers aux pieds, un pantalon assez moulant mais confortable grâce au tissu élastiques et aux renforcements en cuir, ainsi qu'un blouson rembourré d'une doublure chaude et douce comme la laine d'un mouton. Ce que cela devait être au demeurant.

Et à sa taille, à la place d'une baguette magique, pendait un fleuret.

Il pouvait légitimement le tirer s'il était provoqué en duel, ou s'il se faisait attaquer sans semonce.

Il réalisait qu'ils devaient tous légèrement dénoter par leur sobriété et le pragmatisme de leur tenue. Les sorciers britanniques apparaissaient pour avoir un gout prononcé pour une certaine excentricité.

Et l'un de ses plus formidables représentants se tenait justement dans le hall du château, portant une robe et un chapeau assorti rouge rubis avec un motif en spirale argenté, irisé, reflétant la lumière des chandeliers.

Albus Dumbledore leur ouvrit les bras, les détaillant tous en silence alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

Pour Harry, tout semblait être à sa place, et il fut tenté de demander malicieusement si Poudlard avait connu d'autres monstres dangereux en son absence. Mais il se tu, conscient que la parole revenait au chef de mission, à savoir Charlie.

A la place il s'aligna avec ses amis derrière le rouquin et se mit respectueusement en position de rassemblement.

Il vit cependant le léger frémissement de sourcil du directeur quand son regard bleu pénétrant s'attarda sur lui. Il n'était certainement pas habitué à le voir si discipliné !

-Candidat et Aspirants : Salut, ordonna Charlie, et tous cinq posèrent le poing sur leur cœur dans un parfait accord. Il reprit alors : Monsieur le Directeur, je vous présente nos respects au nom de la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche.

-Soyez les bienvenus à Poudlard amis chevaliers dragons, leur répondit Dumbledore en souriant sereinement.

-Merci pour votre accueil, répondit Charlie en restant solennel. Et puisse notre collaboration porter ses fruits. Je peux derechef vous annoncer que la première partie de notre mission est exécutée.

-Oui, oui, très bien, balaya d'un geste de la main Dumbledore. Mais ne parlons pas de ça ce soir. Nous aurons tout le temps pour ça plus tard, vous devez sans doute être las après un tel voyage, soyez donc nos invités pour ce soir et les autres !

A cet instant, l'estomac de Damian gargouilla violemment et cela n'échappa à personne. Il rougit fortement alors que Valentine soupirait d'agacement devant son manque de tenue.

-Bein, ce serait pas d'refus, lança t'il alors.

-A la bonne heure ! Fit le Directeur en le regardant avec amusement au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Suivez-moi, je vais vous annoncer !

Les Aspirants et le Candidat attendirent cependant l'aval de Charlie qui finit par hocher de la tête avec un sourire :

-Très bien, vous avez quelques heures de permissions. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous restez à tout moment membres de la Réserve et que votre comportement doit rester impeccable. On se retrouve à 19h aux dragons pour monter les tentes.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent d'un « oui chef ! » enthousiaste avant de le suivre vers les portes de la Grande Salle où les attendait Dumbledore qui les scrutait curieusement.

-Je vais revoir mon grand frère, pépia Dennis à côté de Harry. J'ai tellement de choses à lui raconter depuis cet été !

-J'espère qu'il y a de bonnes choses à manger dans ce bled, s'inquiéta quant à lui Damian. Et que ce n'est pas juste du mouton. Les écossais ont un truc comme ça, non ? Avec du mouton ?

 **/Moi j'aime beaucoup le mouton/** Répliqua Emlith.

 **/J'aimerais beaucoup un mouton en ce moment…/** Fit écho Talath avec lassitude. / **Le demi-géant essaie de nous faire manger des furets… /**

Harry compatit silencieusement tandis que l'entrée dans la Grande Salle se chargeait de détromper le blond.

Tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, et il sourit devant le moment d'arrêt de ses amis face au plafond enchanté, de toute beauté en cette soirée dégagée, aux bougies flottantes et aux quatre grandes tables occupées qui croulaient sous diverses variétés de nourritures.

Pour Harry, Poudlard et la Réserve avaient tous deux leur propre charme, très différent mais tout aussi marquant et magique.

Au milieu du noir des robes des étudiants de l'établissement, il découvrit aussi un ensemble d'adolescents portant de lourdes et épaisses robes cramoisies, installés du côté des serpentards –sûrement ceux de Durmstrang- conclut-il, mais aussi d'un patchwork de couleurs vives ou pastels à la table des serdaigles – ceux de Beauxbâtons.

Mais noir, rouge ou autres, ils se tournèrent tous vers eux quand le Directeur les interpella.

-Votre attention à tous ! Nous avons la chance d'accueillir des invités de la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche parmi nous ! Ils resteront pour assister à la Première Tâche ! Je compte sur vous pour être courtois avec eux, n'oubliez jamais qu'un chevalier dragon est en droit de tirer son arme s'il se sent menacé ou déshonoré ! Faites donc bon accueil au Chevalier Charles Weasley et à son dragon bronze, Derianth, qui pour des raisons tout à fait compréhensible ne peut pas être présent à nos côtés (il y eut des rires). Ils sont accompagnés de quelques Aspirants et Candidat, dont, l'un d'entre eux, ne vous sera pas tout à fait inconnu…

Il ne put même pas terminer sa phrase qu'un « HARRY ! » tonna dans la salle, suivi d'une tornade brune qui dépassa le directeur sans presque s'arrêter pour se jeter dans les bras du seul Aspirant brun de l'assemblée.

Dumbledore n'en prit pas ombrage, gloussant même un peu devant la réaction d'Hermione.

Parce que c'était elle.

Il y eut ce moment bizarre où elle leva la tête vers lui et où ils se dévisagèrent avec un peu de perplexité, comme deux inconnus familiers. Pendant un instant, l'image de la petite Hermione qu'il connaissait se plaça sur celle de la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

Bon, d'accord, elle avait toujours son épaisse crinière de cheveux, coiffée cependant, comme si elle s'était découvert un fond de coquetterie, et ses petits détails comme ses yeux bruns pétillant et ses dents de devant légèrement trop longues, mais son visage s'était affiné et sa silhouette autrefois asexuée s'était sculptée de creux et de formes.

-Ouah, Harry… Fit alors une autre voix derrière elle.

Levant les yeux, Harry tomba sur un grand escogriffe roux aux yeux bleus.

-Ron ! S'exclama-t-il. Regarde-toi ! Tu es…

\- Non, regarde-toi,-toi ! Répliqua son ami en le désignant.

C'était étrange, toutes les lettres qu'ils avaient échangés ne les préparaient pas à voir devant eux un véritable adolescent. Ron avait encore grandi, Harry devait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Et évidemment, malgré tout ce qu'il devait manger, il était toujours aussi fin, ce qui donnait un contraste assez étrange avec sa robe trop courte qui laissait apercevoir ses mollets, et l'épaisseur de plus qu'il y avait autour de lui. Ses manches aussi semblaient trop courtes. Ca sentait la poussée de croissance brutale et Molly devait s'en arracher les cheveux pour l'habiller correctement.

Mais à côté de ça Harry retrouvait les yeux expressifs – qui cachaient très mal son émotion émue-, la courbe que prenait son nez quand il était amusé, appuyée par ses taches de rousseurs trop visible sur sa peau laiteuse.

S'ils n'avaient pas été deux garçons, ils se seraient certainement eux aussi pris dans les bras, comme le faisait d'ailleurs innocemment Colin et Dennis, à quelques mètres d'eux. A la place, ils continuèrent à se sourire en espérant que l'autre comprenne ce « je suis super heureux de te revoir » silencieux.

En le lâchant, Hermione émit alors un son à mi-chemin entre le rire railleur et le sanglot, elle, ne semblait pas honteuse d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, et les considéraient, tous les deux, avec bonheur et indulgence.

-C'est si bon de te revoir Harry, affirma t'elle.

-Ca me fait plaisir d'être là aussi.

Un petit raclement de gorge poli retentit quelques secondes après et Harry se rappela des personnes qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Il s'écarta légèrement avec un sourire d'excuse, mettant alors face à face ses anciens et ses nouveaux amis.

Le moment qu'il avait à la fois espéré et craint se déroulait en ce moment même et il croisa intérieurement les doigts pour que ça se passe bien. Même si sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait que voir les énormes différences entre les deux groupes.

-Ron, Hermione, voici Valentine et Damian, respectivement chevalier de la verte Dinth et du brun Emlith. Val', Damian, voici mes anciens condisciples de Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione.

Si Ron semblait un peu mal à l'aise, Hermione leur fit un sourire aimable :

-Nous vous connaissons déjà un peu, Harry parle beaucoup de vous dans ses lettres.

-Il nous a parlé aussi de vous, acquiesça Damian avant d'avoir un sourire clairement narquois. Bon, j'ai pas retenu probablement la moitié de tout ce qu'il a dit, mais Harry parle un peu trop.

-Quoi ?! C'est TOI qui dit ça ?! S'indigna le concerné en le poussant du flanc.

-On croit rêver ! Approuva Valentine en se mettant légèrement hors de leur portée puisque le blond venait de répliquer en crochetant la jambe du brun pour essayer de le faire tomber.

Harry se retint de toutes ses forces à lui tout en le maudissant et le traitant de pipelette. Il rata donc l'air gêné de ses deux amis sorciers qui ne savaient pas où se mettre et qui cherchaient autour d'eux un angle d'approche quelconque.

Qui ne leur fut certainement pas apporté par Valentine qui se contenta de rester intimidante et distante.

Cela aurait pu rester un simple problème d'appartenance à un groupe, mais la vérité c'était qu'aucun des deux clans n'était prêt à céder Harry à l'autre.

Et que les chevaliers dragons s'étouffaient moins de scrupules pour s'en emparer. En tout cas, Damian n'avait pas l'intention de quitter le centre de son attention pour l'instant. Le laissant finalement se remettre sur ses deux pieds, il l'attrapa par les épaules :

-Bon, et si on allait manger ? On m'a promis un repas si je me souviens bien !

-OK, essayons de trouver une place quelque part…

-Vous… Pouvez manger avec nous, proposa doucement Hermione.

Derrière, Ron avait du mal à cacher sa contrariété, et la proposition de son amie ne semblait pas vraiment l'emballer.

Ils se dirigèrent néanmoins vers leur coin de table gryffondor dans un silence presque gênant, qui fut brisé brusquement par une jeune voix juvénile :

-Ca alors, je n'y crois PAS !

Ils se retournèrent tous pour découvrir une jeune fille, certainement en première ou deuxième année, portant une robe rose et de longs cheveux châtains ondulés.

Harry sentit Valentine se crisper à ses côtés alors qu'ils se retrouvaient face à une demoiselle de Beauxbâtons.

-C'est bien toi Valentine ? Fit-elle avec une expression moqueuse tandis qu'elle la détaillait. Je ne rêve pas ?

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici Ophélie, répondit l'Aspirante, la voix glaciale.

-C'est ta petite sœur ? S'étonna Harry en passant de l'une à l'autre.

Ophélie Lassauge était très maigre, lui donnant l'air un peu maladif. Il n'y avait rien en elle de cette espèce de force et de beauté flamboyante qui émanait de Valentine. Un instant, il se demanda comment on avait pu lui préférer cette petite chose dédaigneuse. Leur père devait être un peu idiot.

-DEMI-sœur, précisa aigrement Ophélie comme si elle était prise de nausée. Ne mélangeons pas les torchons et les serviettes !

-Tout à fait d'accord, marmonna Damian, le nez tordu par la contrariété alors qu'il devait sans doute penser la même chose qu'Harry.

La française n'y fit pas attention, recoiffant de façon maniérée une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule.

-Mais pour en revenir à ta question Valentine, j'ai été invité à assister au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, parce que le nom des Lassauge est connu à travers le monde et en tant qu'héritière, je me dois de me familiariser avec ce genre d'évènement. Mère sera aussi là pour la Première Tâche. Enfin… Tout ça ne te concerne pas. Autrefois, peut-être, mais plus maintenant (elle la regarda à nouveau de haut en bas avec mépris). Je me demande, toutefois, ce que des gens de votre… _espèce_ font ici. Je ne savais pas qu'ils laissaient entrer les trainées à Poudlard !

Ni Valentine qui retenait difficilement sa colère en serrant les poings et les dents, ni Harry qui frémit d'indignation ne purent intervenir, puisque Damian avait déjà dégainé son fleuret pour le tendre juste sous la gorge de la jeune fille.

L'expression du blond était sombre et meurtrière et Ophélie poussa un petit cri de terreur en se figeant.

-Comment… osez-vous vous en prendre à moi ?! Couina-t-elle avant de chercher autour d'elle un quelconque secours.

Damian la fit cependant vite revenir vers lui en prenant la parole :

-Toi, là, la sorcière laideronne et stupide, ne t'avise PLUS JAMAIS de parler de la sorte à un membre de la Réserve ! Parce que la prochaine fois qu'il te viendra à l'idée de nous insulter, ce n'est pas sous mon épée que tu te trouveras, mais entre les crocs de mon dragon !

Elle glapit un peu face à la menace, alors qu'Harry devait se retenir de ne pas rire sous la remarque d'Emlith qui indiquait que « **non, berk, très peu pour lui, ça ne lui donnait pas envie.** ».

-Ca suffit, fit alors une autre voix féminine, et Harry, tournant la tête vers la nouvelle arrivée, tomba sur une vision enchanteresse.

Immédiatement, et il n'eut pas besoin d'observer la façon dont Ron s'était raidi, il sut qu'il devait s'agir de Fleur Delacour. Même Damian qui aimait rester campé sur sa position anti-sorcier, béa légèrement en l'apercevant.

Elle ressemblait un peu à une nymphe, légère et céleste, avec son visage en ovale parfait, sa peau lumineuse, ses yeux bleus comme des diamants et sa longue chevelure d'une couleur entre le doré de Valentine et le platine des Malefoy. Son expression était cependant fermée et prudente.

-C'est Fleur Delacour, lui murmura alors Valentine. Ne te laisse pas avoir, elle a du sang de vélane dans les veines.

Un instant, Harry fut tenté de lui répondre insolemment « Et alors ? » , mais vu ce qu'il venait de se passer, il s'éclaircit la gorge à la place, gêné. En plus, c'était la fille dont Ron était amoureux, et convoiter les coups de cœur de ses potes, ça ne se faisait pas.

Et puis il croisa le regard de Charlie qui avait suivi Dumbledore près de la table des professeurs, et l'expression légèrement contrarié qu'il lui lança le rendit tout honteux. Il devait être plus fort que ça !

Il posa alors sa main sur celle de Damian pour l'enjoindre à baisser son arme et en réponse la Miss Delacour salua l'initiative d'un hochement approbateur de la tête.

-Pardonnez les commentaires de cette petite idiote, fit-elle. C'est toujours un honneur de recevoir des membres de Réserves. Comme vous le savez peut-être, nous autre les français sommes particulièrement fiers des races de dragons que nous produisons…

-Du moment que vous ne les montez pas… Lâcha nonchalamment Valentine, ce qui lui valut un sourire poli de sa concitoyenne.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que tu te portes bien Valentine, se contenta de répondre Fleur. Tu as l'air bien entourée.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas dire la même chose pour toi, remarqua-t-elle en jetant un regard froid sur sa demi-sœur que l'autre blonde tenait par les épaules.

-Tu n'étais pas aussi directe autrefois, s'amusa Fleur. Même si tu n'avais jamais été non plus du genre à te laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Valentine haussa nonchalamment des épaules :

-Je n'ai plus rien à prouver de ce côté-là. Pour ça, nous étions assez semblables. J'ai appris que tu avais été choisie pour être la championne de Beauxbâtons. Je te souhaite donc bonne chance.

Fleur émit un son de gorge moqueur, l'air de dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'encouragement, avant de tourner les talons avec la petite Ophélie pour repartir s'asseoir à leurs places.

Le groupe en fit autant, tout aussi silencieux, observant Valentine à la dérobée.

Cette dernière s'était calmée et n'arborait plus qu'une expression ennuyée, s'asseyant dos tourné à la table des serdaigles.

-C'est pas un cadeau cette mioche, finit par grogner Damian – leur habituel destructeur de silence gênant.

-Vous avez l'air d'avoir une histoire compliquée, avança prudemment Hermione en leur tendant les plats pour qu'ils se servent.

-C'est le cas, répondit simplement Valentine en récupérant un plateau de rôti froid.

-Et tu connais Fleur, lâcha Ron qui était pratiquement aussi glacial qu'elle en ce moment.

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais le roux détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur la blonde qui avait fini de remplir son assiette et passait le plat à Damian.

-Nous nous sommes croisés durant notre enfance. Les Delacour ont un niveau d'influence presque aussi important que celui des Lassauge. En tant qu'héritières respectives, nous étions amenés à nous fréquenter. Mais ce n'était pas grand-chose.

La discussion retomba à plat alors que Ron se renfrognait dans son coin et qu'Hermione tentait un peu vainement d'entretenir le flot de paroles. Le problème étant que les sujets avaient tendance à exclure un côté ou l'autre. Damian et Valentine ne se sentant pas concernés par leurs souvenirs de Poudlard, et Hermione et Ron étant perdus lorsque le sujet tombait sur les dragons et l'entrainement.

L'un dans l'autre, Harry sentait son petit rêve d'accord parfait entre ses amis s'écrouler sous ses yeux et tentait de faire bonne figure.

Heureusement pour lui, au bout d'un moment, les jumeaux Weasley vinrent les voir de leur côté de table.

Il vit alors nettement Hermione plonger le nez dans son dessert tandis que la main de Fred se posait nonchalamment sur une de ses épaules comme pour s'y appuyer. Elle rougissait, cela ne faisait aucun doute –d'autant plus que Thot, Moineau et Delilah y réagissaient en roucoulant d'un air très intéressé.

Harry avait fini par comprendre que les lézards de feu sentaient et réagissaient favorablement à l'excitation sexuelle. Cela les rendait tout fou.

D'une autre façon, ils étaient aussi les premiers présents lors des accouchements – et à la Réserve, le Maitre Guérisseur se fiait plus aux réactions de son lézard bronze qu'à ce que lui disait les diagnostiques magiques. Si des lézards se pressaient autour d'une femme ou d'un animal, c'était que la naissance était imminente.

En tout cas, ce qu'il y avait entre Fred et Hermione n'échappait à aucun membre de la Réserve.

George, lui, se trouva une place à côté de Damian et dans un geste grandiloquent, écrasa sa main sur la table pour avoir leur attention, affectant un air important :

-Bon ! Il faut que vous nous le disiez ! Affirma-t-il.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Damian en cherchant une réponse du côté d'Harry qui haussa des épaules.

-Pourquoi le ciel est au dessus de nos têtes ? Quelle couleur portera Dumbledore demain ? Est-ce que la taille des dents de dragons est proportionnelle à celle de leur…

-Frederick ! S'indigna Hermione en le coupant vivement, sentant apparemment venir le mot en trop.

Damian ricana en réponse en échangeant un regard complice avec l'autre roux.

-Non, rien de tout ça, reprit George. En revanche…

-…Nous sommes très curieux de savoir comment se comporte notre frère à la Réserve, termina Fred qui se faisait pincer le bras en punition par une Hermione mécontente.

Harry tourna aussitôt la tête vers Charlie qui mangeait à la table des professeurs sans tenir compte des personnes qui l'entouraient, à savoir le directeur et le Ministre de la Magie. D'un autre côté, Fudge semblait lui aussi plutôt mécontent de l'avoir comme voisin et se contentait de parler à un homme qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

-Charlie ? S'étonna Damian. Bah… Il est plutôt populaire et sympathique. Après, c'est un bronze. Donc il a une certaine place au sein de la Réserve.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, un peu étonnés :

-Vous voulez dire qu'il est ouvert avec les autres et qu'il a des amis ?

-Les gens lui font confiance, annonça Valentine. Si j'avais un problème, je pense que je n'hésiterais pas longtemps à aller le voir pour obtenir un conseil ou une aide. Hum, oui, c'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut se reposer.

-Il m'a souvent aidé, approuva Harry avec un grand sourire. Je l'apprécie beaucoup et je sais qu'il a pas mal d'amis à la Réserve.

-Eh bein… Souffla Fred . Voilà qui est surprenant…

-Il fait toujours cette tête d'asocial quand il est avec nous…

-…Qu'on en vient à penser que c'est dans son caractère.

Les Weasley se fixèrent un instant, l'air un peu accablé. La conclusion était facile à tirer, mais même si ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

-Il ne vous déteste pas. Je pense qu'il a juste un peu du mal quand vous êtes là. Sa vie est vraiment différente de la vôtre et… C'est un peu comme ce qui se passe en ce moment. Entre Ron, Hermione, Damian et Valentine. C'est difficile de communiquer lorsqu'on fait face aux aprioris de chaque côté et qu'il y a peu de points sur lesquels se rejoindre.

Ses amis des deux côtés se renfrognèrent, et les jumeaux se plongèrent dans leurs pensées.

-… J'imagine qu'il faut juste perce l'abcès à un moment ou un autre… Conclut Harry en regardant plus particulièrement Ron qui était toujours retranché dans sa bouderie.

Ils n'avaient cependant pas vraiment le temps ce soir puisqu'ils devaient rejoindre leurs dragons et monter les tentes. Hermione et Fred les raccompagnèrent cependant jusqu'à l'entrée Nord du Château, par laquelle ils pouvaient rejoindre la Cabane d'Hagrid.

-Mais vous allez dormir dehors par cette température ? S'inquiéta Hermione. Pourquoi ne pas loger au château ? Je suis certaine qu'il doit y avoir des chambres quelque part, ou au pire, il y a toujours un lit pour toi Harry dans ton ancien dortoir !

Le brun lui fit une légère grimace, ce qui lui attira une remarque moqueuse de Fred sur l'éloquence de ses réponses. Il ne pouvait cependant pas leur dire qu'ils devaient s'occuper de leurs dragons puisque tout le monde croyait que seul Derianth était là.

-Ne savez-vous pas Miss, que les gens de leur espèce dédaignent les modes de logements conventionnels pour vivre dans des grottes comme nos ancêtres de la Préhistoire ?

Les adolescents sursautèrent légèrement pour se retourner vers les deux hommes qui étaient eux aussi dans le hall. Et plus particulièrement celui qui venait de parler.

-Enfin, Lucius… Fit l'autre homme avec embarras.

Lucius Malefoy. Cela semblait faire une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu – jamais dans de bonnes circonstances d'ailleurs- et il réalisait qu'il aurait très bien pu vivre cent ans encore sans que cela lui manque.

*Il a envoyé Drago à Durmstrang.* Se rappela Harry.

Il n'y avait eu qu'un moment dans la Grande Salle où il avait laissé son regard courir jusqu'à la table des serpentards, et apercevoir Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson sans leur inénarrable leader lui avait donné une impression amère. De fausseté.

Poudlard n'était définitivement pas la même sans le serpentard aux piques venimeuses et son petit air supérieur.

Et, en fait, Harry avait réalisé qu'il aurait aimé le revoir.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Il renifla alors d'un air dédaigneux en toisant le père de son ancien rival. L'homme lui renvoya son regard, avec quelque chose de plus qu'Harry eut du mal à identifier. Trop d'attention peut-être, pour un homme qui ne l'avait jusqu'ici jamais regardé qu'à contrecœur.

Et pendant un très bref instant, les yeux gris de son vis-à-vis flashèrent de rouge – et une douleur qui avait lâché Harry depuis un long moment vint lui déchirer le crane en deux.

Il posa aussitôt la main sur sa cicatrice comme pour épancher un saignement. Mais il n'y avait pas de sang. Juste cette douleur interne qui semblait prendre racine au cœur même du petit éclair dessiné sur son front.

Pendant cet instant, Harry ignora les inquiétudes de ses amis pour lui, tout comme celles de Talath qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il observa juste l'homme partir, la douleur cesser aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivée, le tout, habité d'une seule pensée paniquée :

Mais qu'est ce qui était en train de se passer ?

 _A suivre…_

 _Voilà voilà – un nouveau mystère qui vous aidera peut-être à en résoudre un autre ! Je vous dis donc, normalement, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !_


	19. Dans le noir

_Mot de l'auteur : __Bonjour ô lecteur ! C'est mercredi ! J'ai une main toute bandée après qu'elle ait servie de sandwich entre une porte et le machin dans lequel on transporte les cartons au boulot, mais je poste quand même ! Voyez comme je vous aime ! Merci pour vos gentils retours après mon absence maladie, j'espère que je ne vous ais pas trop perdu !_

* * *

Rappel :

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants** : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens-  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Dans le noir**

L'animal se fraya un chemin à travers les ténèbres, jouant de sa fourrure toute aussi sombre pour passer inaperçu. Sa truffe et ses pattes le menaient sûrement à travers la forêt réputée si dangereuse.

Son cœur battait fortement, d'excitation, mais aussi d'inquiétude.

Oh, il y avait tellement de raisons d'être inquiet. Tellement. Mais il n'était pas du genre à se laisser arrêter par cela.

Quelques mètres encore… Il passa sans difficulté la barrière magique anti-ennemie… Et il y arriva.

Il s'immobilisa brusquement.

Là où il s'était attendu à trouver une seule grande masse dangereuse, il y en avait quatre.

Pas un, mais quatre dragons dormaient dans la clairière sur des lits improvisés de pailles et de cendres. Leurs respirations étaient profondes et d'elles émanaient une douce odeur de feu de cheminée. Il hésita un instant, puis, à pas de loup, se dirigea prudemment à travers les gueules, les griffes et les queues vers les petites tentes couleur camouflage qui s'élevaient entre les reptiles.

Humant l'air à la recherche d'une odeur familière, il repéra celle qui l'intéressait.

Passant le nez à travers les pans de l'ouverture, il découvrit une petite pièce bien chaude, assez semblable à l'intérieur d'une yourte avec son foyer au centre et des peaux recouvrant pratiquement tout le sol. Il n'y avait pas énormément de chose et de commodité, mais c'était tout de même beaucoup plus confortable qu'une tente standard non sorcière. Et lové à gauche de l'entrée se tenait un garçon dans un confortable duvet avec doublure en laine.

Il resta un instant à l'observer : l'enfant était paisible, au point qu'on en oubliait tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'ici, ses cils reposant sagement sur ses joues, cachant des yeux verts volontaires.

Les autres diraient probablement que ce sont les yeux de sa mère – mais ce serait accorder trop de crédit à Lily. La fougue, l'audace et la détermination qu'on pouvait y lire était à l'image du regard de James.

Il s'avança lentement, mais s'immobilisa brusquement lorsqu'une tête reptilienne sortit d'entre les mèches de jais du garçon, plissant les yeux face à lui.

La petite bête siffla en avertissement, et, en réponse, il s'aplatit au sol pour montrer ses intentions.

Le lézard de feu brun le scruta, puis il se rallongea contre la tête de son maître en continuant à le fixer, prudent.

L'autre animal put donc s'approcher, avec des gestes lents, jusqu'à pousser légèrement du museau le visage de l'adolescent. Ce dernier se contenta de gémir avant de marmonner « hm non Talath, un autre jour… » et de se rendormir.

Dépité par cet échec, il décida de passer aux mesures drastiques : sortant une large langue rose, il lui apposa une léchouille sur le visage.

Sentant le sursaut du jeune homme, il s'éloigna vivement alors que l'Aspirant s'emmêlait dans son duvet en essayant d'en sortir précipitamment sous la panique. Le lézard de feu se retrouva expulsé et rejoignit les airs en piaillant de colère.

Finalement, Harry Potter, en chemise, s'immobilisa en position debout et à force de chercher ce qui n'allait pas et l'avait réveillé (en plus de la substance légèrement gluante qui maculait sa joue), tomba sur le spectacle du grand chien noir qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, et le chien quitta la tente.

-D-

Severus se tenait sur les marches de l'entrée nord du château, observant la Forêt Interdite d'une expression qu'il espérait aussi peu proche que possible de l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait.

Il savait que ce moment serait important pour Black. Et pèserait beaucoup dans la balance concernant le temps qu'il mettrait à accepter de se comporter à nouveau comme un humain et non plus comme son fidèle chien.

Le Maitre des Potions se demanda si ça lui manquerait, mais il n'était pas très honnête avec lui-même.

Non. Bien sûr que non.

-Menteur-

C'était pourquoi il était aussi peu disposé à l'égard du jeune Potter. Jaloux. Les Potter passaient toujours en premier.

Maudits Potter.

Il inspira profondément tandis que son autre sujet d'inquiétude se rappelait à lui.

Découvrant pendant un bref instant son avant-bras, il observa la marque des ténèbres qui tranchait violemment sur sa peau blafarde. Elle n'avait cessée de foncer durant tout l'été, et voilà qu'elle lui faisait même mal.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, une réalité qu'il avait voulue impossible.

Il recouvrit vivement son bras comme si cacher la marque pouvait faire disparaitre tout ce qui la concernait.

Puis, se résignant, il tourna le dos au parc pour rentrer. Il avait l'intuition qu'il ne dormirait plus jamais avec Sirius maintenant que ce dernier avait retrouvé son filleul. D'une certaine façon, les choses reprenaient leur cours normal – comme cela aurait dû toujours être.

Il referma la porte derrière lui en refusant à penser plus loin.

-D-

Harry sortit discrètement du camp, non sans une rapide caresse à Talath et des pensées apaisantes pour qu'elle continue à dormir. Moineau le suivait silencieusement pour assurer ses arrières, en parfait petit protecteur dévoué. Puis, dans le noir, il suivit tant bien que mal le gros chien qui s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour lui laisser le temps de le rattraper.

Son cœur battait d'excitation, mais aussi d'anxiété. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son parrain.

Il voulait l'attraper, plonger ses mains dans ses poils drus et l'attirer à lui pour l'agripper férocement et l'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui.

Sirius Black était son lien le plus proche avec le côté sorcier de sa famille. Remus Lupin l'était, aussi, mais à part quelques lettres courtoises, il n'avait pas senti que l'homme souhaitait se rapprocher de lui, bien au contraire en fait, tandis qu'il avait l'impression que Sirius avait attendu aussi impatiemment cette rencontre que lui.

Le chien s'arrêta dans une clairière, près d'un vieil arbre ratatiné qui trônait en son centre. Une lune dans son quartier les baignait tous les deux d'une légère lumière, elle l'empêcha néanmoins d'apprécier le moment où le chien redevint homme.

Harry eut juste l'impression d'avoir cligné les yeux au mauvais moment.

Un peu frustré, il leva la main devant lui et utilisa le Mot de Lumière pour parsemer les lieux d'orbes lumineuses, les plongeant dans une sorte de champ de lucioles. Là, il pouvait clairement admirer les traits de cet homme qui aurait dû faire partie de sa vie.

Il avait la peau claire, les traits marqués, bien que caché sous une barbe sombre qui aurait eu bien besoin d'entretien, ses yeux gris avaient quelque chose de singulier, comme deux étoiles argentées que l'on pourrait voir sur une carte de noël.

Ou, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il le regardait, lui.

Il était habillé de guenilles, mais celles-ci semblaient curieusement propres. Sirius sembla se rendre compte de son accoutrement à cet instant, soulevant une manche trouée et eut une expression peinée curieusement élégante.

Ses gestes l'étaient d'ailleurs. Cela lui faisait un peu penser à certains enfants de serpentard – à Malefoy par exemple – dont chaque mouvement semblait être le résultat d'une longue recherche de perfection.

-Pardonne cette allure minable, fit-il finalement, lui permettant d'entendre une voix grave légèrement éraillée, comme celle que pouvait avoir certains fumeurs.

Avait-il fumé à une époque ? Ou était-ce le résultat de plusieurs mois de silence ?

-Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que j'aurais aimé faire ta connaissance… Continua l'homme en semblant se retenir de l'approcher.

Harry haussa des épaules.

-J'ai porté pire, essaya-t-il d'ironiser en songeant aux vieilles affaires de Dudley. Et ça ne m'allait pas aussi bien qu'à vous.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, lança vivement Sirius comme s'il était attaqué physiquement par ce « vous » indésirable.

Il sourit néanmoins :

-Ça sonne comme un compliment. Alors je vais le prendre.

-OK, c'est juste un peu bizarre. C'est comme si on se connaissait sans se connaitre vraiment. C'est déroutant comme situation, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire…

-Tu as raison, mais tu as su l'écrire… Il y a eu ta lettre. Elle m'a fait beaucoup de bien Harry. (il s'arrêta, les yeux dans le vide) Ah… « Harry », cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas dit ce prénom pour te parler. Tu étais encore un bébé et je te prenais sur mes genoux pour te faire sauter. Ça te faisait rire. J'ai souvent gardé ce souvenir pour moi, là-bas, quand les détraqueurs n'étaient pas là. Parce que quand ils étaient là, j'avais trop honte et trop mal rien qu'à y penser. J'avais l'impression que je ne le méritais pas, que j'avais gâché ta vie…

Son expression s'assombrit vivement et Harry franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient pour poser sa main sur son bras.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Pettigrow est mort, et cela te mets dans l'embarras vis-à-vis de ton statut de condamné, mais avec lui, c'est cette histoire qui s'est terminée. Les dragons ne se préoccupent que très peu du passé et du futur, et je trouve que c'est une bonne philosophie. Seul le présent compte. J'aimerai connaitre le Sirius que j'ai devant moi, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Et j'espère que tu veux connaitre le Harry que je suis maintenant, et pas celui que j'étais avant…

Un peu inquiet, son ton déterminé faiblit peu à peu pour devenir un murmure timide.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est très intéressant d'avoir un filleul chevalier dragon…

Sirius ne dit rien pendant un moment, fixant la main sur son bras, avant de lui attraper fraternellement l'avant-bras d'une poigne assurée pour le tirer à quelques centimètres de lui :

-Je me fiche que tu sois un chevalier, un sorcier, un gobelin ou un moldu.

-Je ne suis clairement pas un gobelin, grommela Harry devant la pique.

-Ecoute, voilà une chose sur moi, et aussi sur ton père, qui vient du passé, certes, mais qui a son influence sur ma façon de penser d'aujourd'hui. J'étais un enfant difficile aux yeux de ma mère, une véritable déception, et vint le moment où elle commença à parler de m'envoyer dans une réserve afin de se débarrasser de moi… Je ne l'ai pas pris du tout comme une punition. En fait, j'avais cette phase de rébellion, et le mode de vie des chevaliers était très attrayant à mes yeux. J'en ai parlé à James et il était aussi enthousiaste que moi. On voulait y aller tous les deux, c'était notre plan A. Finalement on a opté pour le plan B : moi allant vivre chez les Potter, parce que je me sentais mal de séparer James de Lily. Je ne l'ai jamais regretté, et certainement pas maintenant que je t'ai devant moi.

Harry s'écarta légèrement, sans vraiment briser le contact entre eux, observant un instant la forêt autour de lui pour cacher son trouble. Il s'était parfois demandé ce qu'aurait pu penser ses parents de la voie qu'il avait prise… Apprendre ça sur son père lui donnait l'impression d'être plus proche de lui.

-Alors mon père aurait été d'accord… Ça me fait plaisir de le savoir.

-J'en suis sûr. Mais je ne peux pas me prononcer pour ta mère, même si je crois qu'elle vous aurait gueulé dessus un bon moment… Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ce qui pouvait mettre en danger ses proches… (il s'arrêta un instant avant d'émettre un bref éclat de rire et de continuer avec dérision) « Bizarrement », elle avait tendance à me considérer comme un « danger », mais elle m'a quand même laissé être ton parrain.

Il lâcha alors Harry et s'assit sur une grosse racine, l'invitant à en faire de même en tapotant le bois d'une main. L'adolescent ne perdit pas de temps pour s'exécuter, ravi de la situation.

 **/Vous devriez lui demander de vous parler encore de vos parents./** Fit Talath, sans doute réveillée par ses émotions trop vives.

Il s'excusa mentalement, mais la dragonne les souffla d'une pensée. Elle préférait être réveillée lorsque quelque chose d'aussi passionnant se passait.

*OK, mais ne quitte pas le camp. Desclare m'égorgerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose hors de la protection de Charlie et Derianth. *

 **/Et pas vous, peut-être ?/** Releva-t-elle sans cependant bouger de sa place.

Un sourire amusé dansa sur les lèvres d'Harry ça, et son silence brutal, il sembla titiller la curiosité de Sirius :

-Ca fait quoi d'être lié à un dragon ?

-C'est génial. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une grosse partie de toutes mes angoisses… De mes peurs… C'est comme si rien de mauvais ne pouvait m'arriver. Et comme si je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre… Ou plus besoin de personne. Elle est là, elle m'aime comme personne ne pourrait m'aimer. (il toucha inconsciemment son cœur) Je ne suis plus seul là. Plus jamais seul.

Cela dû sans aucun doute parler à son parrain puisqu'une ombre flotta dans ses yeux sombres. Il ne fit aucune remarque cependant, et Harry continua :

-Et voler avec Talath, c'est excitant – enfin, voler sportivement, hein, parce que le trajet qu'on a fait pour venir ici, c'était un peu ennuyeux.

 **/Entièrement d'accord. Vivement qu'on m'apprenne à transplaner./**

-C'est mieux qu'avec un balai ? L'interrogea-t-il avec un sourcil levé.

Il devait avoir entendu parler de ses talents d'attrapeur.

-Pouh, oui, rien à voir. Le balai… C'est rigide, désincarné – tout ce que tu sens c'est la magie et le vent. Alors qu'avec un dragon, entre tes jambes, tu sens l'effort, la puissance, les muscles qui jouent, la chaleur qui monte, tu participes à quelque chose, tu deviens un seul être – tes pensées se synchronisent au point que tu ne sais plus qui a pensé quoi. Et on a un mot de Pouvoir qui nous permet de voir à travers les yeux du dragon, et ça…. C'est juste la chose la plus cool au monde ! A ce moment-là, tu n'es plus que puissance et force, le vent devient ta monture et tu deviens l'ombre qu'on craint… C'est grisant. .. Je… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça clairement…

-Je comprends, lui assura Sirius. J'avais une moto quand j'étais jeune. Bien sûr ça n'a rien à voir avec un dragon, mais James ne comprenait pas pourquoi je préférais rouler au vol en balais. Mais la sensation du moteur qui rugit entre tes cuisses, ça me parle. Tu le sens en toi, dans ta chair, dans tes os, être au contrôle d'une puissance qui gronde, qui ne demande qu'à se lâcher à pleine puissance, mais que tu retiens. C'est jouissif – on se sent fort, invincible – et… (il rit à nouveau) ça à un fond sexuel très évident !

Harry s'étrangla d'indignation :

-Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça pendant que je volai avec Talath !

Sirius lui donna plusieurs tapes dans le dos, hilare :

-Allez, il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir un corps vibrant entre nos jambes !

-Quand même, maugréa Harry.

-Oh, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû parler de ça avec toi ?

Il semblait tout d'un coup se rendre compte qu'il parlait à un ado de quatorze ans. Harry le tranquillisa aussitôt.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai un ami très bavard en matière de sexe. Tu ne risques pas de faire pire que lui.

-J'imagine que tu pouvais difficilement y échapper en faisant parti d'une Réserve… Enfin, pour ce que j'en sais, à savoir pas grand-chose. Des racontars. (il secoua sa main comme s'il voulait chasser ses mots) La preuve, je croyais que le genre du dragon était toujours le même que celui de son maître. Mais toi, tu as marqué une femelle.

Harry retint une grimace face au sujet glissant. Il ne voulait vraiment pas parler de ça avec Sirius.

-Ça arrive, se contenta-t-il d'affirmer, évasif.

Heureusement, l'homme n'insista pas. Il observa la lune et poussa un petit soupir déçu.

-Ça ne va pas Sirius ?

-Il est très tard. Il est temps de mettre fin à notre petite rencontre, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois trop fatigué demain matin.

-Oh, mais je n'ai pas sommeil, et puis j'aimerai encore discuter avec toi ! C'est la première fois que…

Il se tu, n'osant pas aller au fond de sa pensée.

Il adorait pouvoir parler avec lui, comme s'ils étaient deux adultes. Sirius était naturel et franc, ne lui cachant rien, de ses mots, de ses émotions. C'était presque comme lorsqu'il était avec Charlie, sauf qu'il n'attendait pas vraiment la même chose.

Il se mordilla la lèvre en se levant de sa racine.

Il était en parti étonné de sa réaction : il était venu à Poudlard dans l'idée de rencontrer un homme avec lequel il serait probablement emprunté, comme avec un lointain ami de famille. Qu'il se sentirait gêné de leur lien… Mais en quelques échanges il avait été séduit par la personnalité de son vis-à-vis.

 **/Pourquoi ne pas lui demander d'être votre père, puisque c'est ce que vous voudriez ?/**

*Ce genre de choses ne se dit pas !*

Talath émit un équivalant de haussement d'épaules. Les dragons n'étaient pas du tout famille. Une fois les œufs éclos, c'était chacun pour soi. D'ailleurs, à l'état sauvage les dragonnets s'entredévoraient souvent quand il n'y avait pas de source de nourriture à proximité.

Dans la clairière, Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry :

-Nous aurons d'autres occasions. Je ne serais jamais loin… D'autant plus que… Poudlard regorge de danger cette année…

Harry pensa aussitôt à Lucius Malefoy avec ses yeux rouges, mais c'était à quelqu'un d'autre que pensait son parrain.

-Reste hors de portée du directeur de Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff. Et de ses élèves aussi à bien y penser… C'était un ancien partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui. Un Mangemort. Il était à Azkaban avec moi, mais il a été relâché.

-Il a été relâché ? Pourquoi ?

-Il avait des noms à donner. Des Mangemorts qui avaient échappé au système. Il a conclu un marché avec le Ministère… Se mettant à dos une partie de ses anciens partenaires. Je ne sais pas s'il pourrait tremper à nouveau dans la magie noire, mais les Mangemorts paraissent plus actifs ces derniers temps… Sans même parler de ce qu'il s'est passé à la Coupe du Monde… Alors, sois prudent. D'accord ?

 **/Avons-nous mis les pattes dans un nid de serpent ?/** Lança Talath alors qu'Harry suivait pensivement Sirius, redevenu chien, vers le campement.

*J'en ai bien peur* Lui répondit-il distraitement.

Il sentit sa satisfaction avant même que ses paroles n'arrivent à son esprit.

Elle trouvait tout cela très excitant.

-D-

C'était un reflex bien intégré par des années d'insécurité qui le fit attraper le membre le plus proche, et sa baguette de l'autre main, tout ça en aveugle dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

La chose poilue qu'il avait attrapée changea cependant de forme entre ses doigts, troquant fourrure contre peau masculine, veineuse et rude. Severus tenta alors de lancer un lumos, mais une autre main vint s'emparer de la sienne, l'entourant elle et sa baguette, le plaquant un peu plus contre le matelas de son lit.

Il sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage.

-Black ? Demanda-t-il, surpris par son attitude et par le seul fait de sa présence.

Pourquoi était-il revenu à lui ? Pourquoi avait-il finalement repris sa forme humaine ?

-Du calme Sev', ce n'est pas comme si on ne partageait pas ce lit depuis plusieurs mois, fit la voix basse de l'homme qui contenait toujours son fond de moquerie.

Sous forme de chien, oui ! Mais sous forme humaine, il en était autrement ! Severus tenta de se dégager mais l'homme continua à l'enfoncer dans le sommier. Il voulut laisser éclater son exaspération, mais alors il sentit des caresses dans son cou – et comme les mains de Sirius étaient sur ses poignets, il devait s'agir de son visage.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Demanda-t-il, un peu paniqué, même s'il espérait que ça ne s'entende pas dans le son de sa voix.

C'est qu'il n'était pas fabriqué pour ces choses-là ! Toute acte de douceur à son encontre lui donnait irrésistiblement envie de se cacher sous terre. Heureusement ces situations étaient – Merlin merci- peu courantes, surtout depuis qu'il était adulte.

Les caresses cessèrent alors et il sentit Sirius lover sa tête dans le creux de son cou – le tétanisant pratiquement.

-Dis, tu n'en as pas assez d'être seul ? Demanda l'homme contre sa peau.

D'où ça sortait, Severus n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer « Non ! » avec véhémence.

-Menteur—Lui cracha à nouveau son subconscient.

S'il avait voulu rester seul, il ne se serait pas mêlé des affaires de Sirius et de Remus.

-Eh bien moi, si, répliqua Sirius en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu n'es pas seul, bougonna Severus qui avait l'impression de se donner lui-même du martinet comme le bon masochiste qu'il savait être, tu as retrouvé Potter.

-Harry n'a pas besoin de moi, il a un dragon. Moi je suis juste un « plus », mais il pourrait très bien vivre sans moi sans éprouver un manque particulier.

-Quel égocentrisme… Railla Severus avec un ricanement moqueur.

Mais alors ses lèvres se retrouvèrent attaquées. Puis sa bouche.

Les yeux écarquillé, bien qu'il n'y voyait toujours pratiquement rien, il se cambra pour essayer de retirer ce malotru et joua des jambes sous ses couvertures. La partie analytique de son esprit prit tout de même le temps de noter que Sirius s'était à un moment ou un autre rasé puisqu'il sentait un début de barbe enflammer sa peau.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUE AU JUSTE SALE CABOT ?! Beugla-t-il quand il le put à nouveau.

Loin d'inquiéter son vis-à-vis, celui-ci poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction et, lâchant sa prise sur ses poignets, s'étira langoureusement sur lui.

-Un paiement en nature, répondit-il en se mettant à caresser ses épaules.

Parce qu'il était sous l'effet de deux impulsions contraires – celle de le laisser faire et celle de ne PAS le laisser faire, le maitre des potions oublia qu'il avait une baguette entre les mains. Il y avait un côté sécurisant à l'obscurité – celui de ne pas avoir à se dévoiler vraiment, ainsi que cette stupide idée que ce qui se passe dans le noir… Reste dans le noir.

-Paiement pour quoi au juste ?

-Toujours aussi obtus à ce que je vois ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie malgré moi. Tu t'es occupé de moi. C'est un juste retour des choses que je m'occupe de toi en retour.

Severus était horrifié :

-Tu n'as pas à… Qui donc, par Salazar, t'as appris que l'on remerciait les gens ainsi ?!

Sirius ricana.

-Personne. Ça m'arrange, c'est tout. J'en ai envie. Merde ! Ca fait quatorze ans depuis la dernière fois que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un ! Et c'est de toi que j'ai envie ! Alors tu vas arrêter d'ouvrir ta grande bouche pour repousser l'inévitable et passer à la casserole ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie !

-Comment ?! NON ! J'ai cours demain ! Objecta Severus sans trop de succès puisqu'il se trouva privé de sa chemise de nuit et put ainsi découvrir que l'homme contre lui était déjà nu depuis le début.

Ainsi donc, cette nuit, Severus Rogue passa à la casserole. Plusieurs fois.

Quand le réveil sonna au petit matin, il avait l'impression d'être encore plus épuisé que lorsqu'il s'était couché. D'énormes cernes vinrent ponctuer le regard noir qu'il lança au gros chien qui bailla d'un air nonchalant, roulé en boule dans son coin de lit, avant de refermer les yeux pour dormir.

La partie de son esprit qui était si douée pour rabaisser ses élèves lui chantonna, traitre, « Tu l'as voulu, tu l'as eu ! ». Mais alors qu'il revêtait ses robes de sorcier, le bruit du léger ronflement de Sirius arrivant jusqu'à ses oreilles, il se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas mal, tout de même.

Ne plus être seul.

Le léger sourire qui flotta sur ses lèvres le suivit dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il croise l'expression horrifié de Neville Londubat près de la grande salle. Aussitôt il redevint la terreur des cachots.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez planté comme ça Londubat ?! Essayez-vous de battre le record de l'air le plus stupide de Grande Bretagne ?

-Non monsieur, je suis désolé !

Le garçon fuit aussitôt dans la Grande Salle comme s'il avait un troupeau de détraqueur à ses trousses.

-5 points en moins pour Gyffondor ! Tonna Severus pour faire bonne mesure.

C'était vraiment trop difficile d'être heureux plus de dix minutes dans cette fichue école.

A suivre…

 _Une lectrice de « Vies et mœurs des Loups » m'avait demandé un SeverusxSirius pour ma fic suivante, je l'ai fait ! Ce n'est pas le couple que je gère le mieux, étant une fervente supportrice du JamesxSeverus et trouvant cro mignon le SiriusxRemus, mais il faut bien changer un peu ses habitudes de temps en temps !  
D'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle des Maraudeurs… Suis-je la seule à galérer avec Lily ? J'ai du mal avec ce personnage parce qu'elle semble tellement différente enfant, puis adolescente, puis adulte. En plus tout le monde la place sur un piédestal alors que dans le souvenir de cinquième année de Severus, je l'ai trouvée cruche. Je me souviens avoir été plus choquée par elle que par le comportement de James ! _

_Enfin, bref, ce chapitre était sur Sirius, clairement, mais j'espère que cette rencontre vous a plu. Dans le prochain chapitre… De nouveaux personnages iconiques – et l'on parle un peu de mon Drago d'amour 3_


	20. Le garçon qui n'était pas la

_Mot de l'auteur :_ _Bonjour à vous tous ! Oui- oui- le chapitre est posté tard.. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Je suis allé voir les Crimes de Grindelwald au cinéma ! Oui, je n'ai pas pu résister, il fallait que j'y aille dès la sortie ! Bien évidemment je vous le conseille, certaines scènes sont à couper le souffle en 3D, tellement esthétiques *-*. Quant au contenu… mmh… Je suis moins unanime que pour le premier que j'avais trouvé pratiquement sans défaut, mais il fallait dire qu'on ne connaissait aucun personnage. Là ça commence à heurter ce qu'on sait de la saga de Harry Potter et… Bon… Chacun aura son avis, mais je pars mal vu que je n'aime pas du tout Dumbledore depuis le quatrième tome. Mon quota d'empathie pour lui est de zero – même si j'adore l'acteur qui le joue._

 _Mais bon, je cesse de palabrer et je m'occupe de mon propre remodelage de l'histoire ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui laissent un message, ça me fait si plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre, même si je dois me retenir parfois d'en dire trop !_

* * *

Rappel :

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants** : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens-  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Le garçon qui n'était pas là**

Ce fut l'odeur salivante des saucisses grillées qui réussit à faire sortir les Aspirants de leur tente. L'air dehors était glacial et leur souffle se matérialisait à chacune de leur respiration –de quoi leur faire regretter de ne pas posséder de poche à feu comme les dragons. Damian, Harry et Valentine se regroupèrent instinctivement sur un banc improvisé de caisses de provision, essayant de profiter de leur chaleur commune en tendant les mains vers un feu de camp.

Apercevant cette rookerie de pingouins organisée, Charlie éclata de rire.

Lui se tenait fièrement dans l'éclat matinal, à peine vêtu de son blouson pour toute protection. En comparaison, Harry avait au moins trois couches de laine sur lui, une écharpe et des gants. A habiter dans un volcan, il avait perdu l'habitude des températures descendant au-dessus du zero.

-Arrêtes de te moquer et amènes-nous un peu de ton klah avant qu'on se transforme en bloc de glace, maugréa Harry.

Le jeune homme s'inclina d'un air faussement révérencieux avant de prendre trois timbales qu'il remplit du contenu d'une bouilloire près du feu.

-Tenez, votre majesté, se moqua t'il en lui mettant une tasse entre les mains avant de servir les deux autres.

Harry apprécia un instant la chaleur qui traversait ses gants, avant de siroter la boisson réconfortante.

-Ah, Charlie, tu es un dieu ! Merci ! Souffla de bonheur Valentine en serrant sa tasse contre elle.

-Je sais, je sais !

-Les saucisses et les œufs seront bientôt prêts, annonça Dennis qui venait avec une pile d'assiette dans les mains.

Le Candidat était lui aussi habillé de plusieurs épaisseurs, et cela le faisait ressembler à un hamster, surtout avec ses joues rouges d'effort.

Le pauvre avait sans doute été réveillé par Charlie depuis un moment, et ce, afin qu'il prépare le petit déjeuner comme à la Réserve, le rôle des Candidats restait d'effectuer les corvées. Etant passé par là, Harry pouvait apprécier son précieux petit statut d'Aspirant et rester sur ses fesses en attendant d'être servi.

Le petit garçon prenait cependant son rôle bien au sérieux, ne laissant percevoir aucun signe de contrariété vis-à-vis de la situation et il s'appliqua à répartir la nourriture dans les assiettes avant de les leur donner, et, enfin, de s'asseoir lui-même.

Charlie le gratifia même d'un hochement approbateur de la tête qui rendit le petit blond tout content. Il se tourna presque aussitôt vers Harry pour obtenir pareille gratification – encore plus importante venant de son idole- mais le brun préféra plonger le nez dans son assiette.

Il ne tenait pas à encourager son engouement pour sa personne et dévora donc son déjeuner avec appétit.

-Seigneur Potter ? Demanda la voix de Dennis au bout d'un moment.

Harry faillit s'étrangler et fut bien heureux que Damian soit en pleine discussion avec Charlie sur l'horreur du climat d'Ecosse.

-C'est « Aspirant » Potter, rectifia t'il. Je ne serais seigneur que lorsque Talath sera mâture.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Montemps nous a appris ça, fit le garçon, contrit (apparemment il avait voulu bien faire), je me demandais juste si vous aviez besoin d'aide, tout à l'heure, une fois que j'aurais fini la vaisselle et de ranger, pour vous occuper de votre reine ?

-Talath s'est réveillée pendant la nuit. La connaissant, elle n'émergera pas avant que le soleil soit presque à son zénith. Ton aide n'est donc pas nécessaire. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas plutôt profiter de ton frère ?

-On est vendredi, il a cours toute la journée… et puis… Je ne veux pas passer pour un bébé qui colle son grand-frère… Termina-t-il avec défi.

-Ça va, ce n'est pas comme si vous vous voyiez tous les jours du mois !

Dennis garda son air buté et Harry se demanda si Colin lui avait dit quelque chose de désagréable. A bien y penser, le petit candidat n'avait jamais dit que son frère approuvait son choix de rejoindre une réserve plutôt que Poudlard. Colin avait peut-être lui aussi entendu des choses négatives sur les chevaliers dragons et Merlin seul savait comme les enfants pouvaient être méchants entre eux.

Soupirant d'avoir à faire ça, mais n'arrivant pas vraiment à s'en empêcher, il se leva pour s'asseoir à côté du petit blond et frotter en geste de consolation ses cheveux.

-Tu peux tout me dire Dennis. Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi et si des personnes ont été méchantes avec toi durant le repas d'hier…

-C'est pas vraiment avec moi, consentit-il à dire. Ils ont dit des choses méchantes à Colin à cause de moi. Je crois qu'à la fin il était plus gêné de m'avoir à côté qu'autre chose… C'est la première fois qu'il a… honte de moi. Et…

S'il avait voulu dire quelque chose, il se censura et plongea dans un mutisme peiné.

Harry, lui, se sentait légèrement dépassé.

-Eh, écoute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens commèrent à notre sujet, mais généralement, lorsque les gens crachent leurs venins, c'est qu'ils sont jaloux, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu veux devenir chevalier dragon ?

-Oh oui ! Approuva Dennis avec ferveur.

-Alors laisse tomber ces gens. Et ton frère finira bien par changer d'attitude, parce qu'hier soir, lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvés, c'était évident que vous vous adorez.

Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avant de repartir vers son coin de caisse. Entre toutes les choses qu'il devait faire, il faudrait vraiment qu'il creuse ces histoires de rumeurs sur les Réserves. Savoir au moins ce qu'on leur reprochait.

Il eut l'occasion d'aborder la question une heure plus tard, alors qu'il aidait Damian à huiler Emlith.

-Dis Dam', tu te rappelles hier, avec Ophélie, la sœur de Val' ?

Il eut un son moqueur, l'air de dire qu'il s'en souvenait très bien.

-Et bien quoi au sujet de la mocheté ?

Harry laissa passer le surnom en roulant des yeux.

-Tu sais pourquoi elle a traité sa sœur de… (il se rapprocha et baissa la voix, ayant honte de dire un tel mot) _« trainée »_ ?

Le blond se gratta le cuir chevelu, embêté.

-C'est généralement ce que les sorciers pensent des filles qui vivent dans les Réserves. TOUTES les filles, même les employés. Tu sais, lorsque les candidats dépassent l'âge limite d'assister aux éclosions, on leur laisse le choix de rester pour travailler, ou bien de rentrer chez eux. Les garçons n'ont pas de problèmes à rentrer chez eux, mais la plupart du temps, les familles ne veulent plus des filles.

-Pourquoi ? C'est injuste ! Qu'est-ce qu'ont les filles de différent des garçons ? Nous avons le même enseignement en tant que Candidat !

-Je serais pas trop quoi te dire. Ils les considèrent… gâchées ?

Il haussa des épaules, lui-même déconcerté, puis continua :

-Dans certains pays qui ne sont pas négatifs au sujet des Réserves, ils n'envoient jamais de filles, c'est très mal considéré – alors qu'il n'y a pas de problème avec les garçons qui sont honorés pour ça. C'est stupide. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a un tel clivage entre les sexes. Pourquoi lorsqu'une fille s'offre du plaisir, elle devient une trainée, sale et impure, tout ce que tu veux, alors que tout le monde s'en bat les couilles pour les mecs !

-Tu veux dire qu'ils partent sur le principe que toutes les filles se sont fait monter dessus ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Tu es plus sorcier que moi ! Leur mentalité m'échappe totalement. Je ne fais que te répéter ce que j'ai entendu aux cuisines. Il y a plusieurs filles là-bas qui se sont fait jeter par leurs parents quand elles ont voulues rentrer.

-C'est la folie… Soupira Harry en frottant plus vigoureusement un coin de ventre qui démangeait particulièrement le dragon brun.

Emlith poussa un véritable soupir de bien-être, totalement hermétique aux soucis des deux humains.

-D-

Talath se réveilla deux heures plus tard et une fois nourrie et consciencieusement brossée et huilée, elle encouragea vivement Harry à partir à la chasse aux informations.

 **/Moi je suis bloquée ici, mais cela ne doit pas vous empêcher d'enquêter. Et puis, si quelque chose de mal devait vous arriver, peu importe le tournoi, j'accourerais vous sauver./**

-A l'intérieur de Poudlard ? Avec ta taille ? Se moqua gentiment Harry en lui flattant les narines.

 **/L'homme à la barbe blanche m'en voudra si je détruis quelques murs ?/** Demanda t'elle, parfaitement sérieuse.

-Oh mon amour doré !

Il lui baisa le bout du museau. C'était amusant et un peu effrayant aussi comme ils se ressemblaient quand il fallait faire des choses dangereuses. Ils étaient tout aussi curieux et déterminés. Un vrai duo de choc.

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir annoncé aux autres qu'il allait faire un tour de Poudlard, il se retrouva dans le parc du château, découvrant une foule d'élève qui jouait les badauds devant une grande construction qui se montait sous leurs yeux. Des agents du Département des Sports et Jeux Magiques faisaient jouer de leur baguette pour fabriquer l'arène dans laquelle se déroulera la Première Tâche. Harry en frissonna autant d'appréhension que d'excitation.

Parmi les spectateurs, il tomba sur deux têtes rousses et une épaisse touffe brune :

-Fred ! George ! Hermione ! Les appela-t-il.

Les trois gryffondors se retournèrent et se frayèrent un passage jusqu'à lui.

-Bonjour Harry, attaqua Hermione en se plantant sous son nez : alors, tu as réussi à bien dormir ?

-Euh oui. Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'inquiéter.

Elle regardait d'un air qui se voulait non insistant sa cicatrice, devant repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lucius Malefoy, mais Harry préféra changer de sujet après les salutations des jumeaux.

-Ron n'est pas dans le coin ?

Il chercha son ami dans l'attroupement, mais force était de constater qu'il avait tous les roux disponibles devant lui. Pourtant, il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle.

-Roninounet ? Fit George ou Fred.

-Aucune idée. Il boude quelque part sans doute ! Fit l'autre.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il boude… Lâcha évasivement Hermione comme lorsqu'elle essayait de couvrir l'un d'entre eux.

Ce qui fit dire à Harry que, oui, Ron boudait.

-Il est peut être parti quand je vous décourageais d'utiliser de la bile de tatou dans votre soit-disante décoction de bulle de savon explosive.

-Chère Hermione, ça n'aurait pas le même résultat sans, fit l'un des jumeaux, probablement George puisque la sorcière ne rougissait pas.

Bien qu'Harry ne voyait pas comment elle faisait pour différencier les deux.

-Je suis certaine de pouvoir vous trouver un substitut qui ne risquerait pas de vous exploser au visage au moment du mélange.

-Notre sauveuse ! S'exclama l'autre rouquin en posant tragiquement une main sur son front.

Cette fois-ci, ses joues se colorèrent et ses lèvres se plissèrent en petite moue.

-C'est bien beau tout ça… Commença Harry qui trouvait en réalité que Hermione bossant elle aussi sur les farces des jumeaux, c'était plutôt effrayant, il reprit donc rapidement : mais en fait je cherche des étudiants de Durmstrang, vous n'en auriez pas vu ?

Le visage des jumeaux se renfrognèrent aussitôt, l'un plus que l'autre d'ailleurs. Harry décida que c'était Fred.

-C'est pas difficile de les trouver, il suffit de suivre le troupeau d'oies jacassantes, affirma ce dernier d'un ton acide.

George (si c'était bien lui) fit un geste du pouce vers le bord du lac noir où se trouvaient plusieurs taches rouges, ainsi qu'un autre bon nombre de personnes de toutes les couleurs. Tendant l'oreille, il lui sembla effectivement entendre des cris hystériques très féminins.

-Ça fait peur… Lâcha Harry qui hésitait brutalement à s'y rendre.

-Pathétique, pas vrai ? Reprit Fred. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elles leur trouvent. Enfin, plus particulièrement à Krum-le-canard…

Hermione frémit furieusement comme une bouilloire sur le point d'exploser.

-TU vénérais quasiment Viktor Krum à la Coupe du Monde ! Lui rappela-t-elle en le menaçant du doigt. C'est ignoble de ta part de te moquer de son physique. Il n'y peut rien ! Et d'ailleurs, de toute évidence, ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir du succès ! Où sont tes admiratrices à toi ?

George se pencha sur Harry :

-Hermione aime beaucoup Krum.

-JE ne l'aime pas « beaucoup » ! Se récria-t-elle en se retournant vers eux. Je n'aime pas qu'on dise qu'il est juste un bon joueur de quidditch et qu'il n'a rien pour lui ou dans sa tête ! Apprenez, messieurs, qu'il fréquente beaucoup la bibliothèque ! Et même si ça m'agace parce que ça veut dire que ces groupies idiotes gloussent bruyamment pendant que je révise, je le respecte pour cela !

Fred avait désormais l'air d'un chien à qui on venait de piquer son os, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas trop de soutien du côté de son jumeau qui semblait se marrer de son infortune. De toute évidence, George semblait s'amuser beaucoup du béguin de sa moitié.

Harry les laissa donc régler leur problème en se concentrant de nouveau sur sa recherche d'information.

Il était désolé d'aller contre les avertissements de Sirius, mais il y avait quelque chose que seuls les étudiants de Durmstrang pouvaient lui dire.

Il descendit donc vers le lac et essaya d'ignorer le fait qu'une partie des filles présentes tourna son attention sur lui avec de grands soupirs énamourés.

Ayant l'intention de ne pas s'éterniser, il alla droit au but, c'est à dire sur celui qui semblait être Viktor Krum.

Brun, le teint mat, l'allure un peu boiteuse et l'expression renfrognée, il n'avait effectivement pas vraiment le physique d'un jeune premier, mais il n'aurait pas vraiment dénoté à la réserve où comptaient autant de sombres ténébreux que de fringants charmeurs.

Harry se fit la réflexion _in petto_ qu'il mettait Charlie aussi bien dans l'une que dans l'autre catégorie.

Krum capta rapidement son approche et le détailla avec méfiance avant de se détendre légèrement en avisant sa cicatrice. Sans doute devait-il être harcelé par de nombreux gars en quête d'autographes ou de célébrité.

-Viktor Krum ? Demanda Harry en s'arrêtant à distance respectable afin de ne pas l'agresser.

Moineau vint alors s'installer sur son épaule et gonfla le poitrail en signe d'intimidation, sifflant légèrement comme un serpent.

-C'est bien moi, fit l'étudiant plus âgé avec une diction chantante, Harry Potter je présume ? Je me demandais si j'allais te rencontrer.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

-On dit que tu voles plutôt bien, expliqua le bulgare en détaillant de nouveau son corps, arrivant sans doute à décerner quelle type de joueur il pouvait être.

-Désormais je ne vole plus que sur un dragon, précisa patiemment Harry.

-C'est dommage. Mais je comprends. S'il n'y avait pas de limite d'âge pour être Candidat, j'aurais probablement tenté ma chance à la fin de ma carrière d'Attrapeur. Mais… Peu importe. Que me veux-tu ?

Deux de ses compatriotes l'entouraient comme des gardes du corps et fusillèrent Harry du regard comme s'ils lui en voulaient de l'accaparer. Krum devait être une espèce de trésor national – comme lui l'était pour l'Angleterre. Il ne pouvait que le comprendre et compatir.

-Juste te poser une question, fit-il. A toi ou à tes congénères, du reste, ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est au sujet de votre école…

-Quoi ? On n'accepte pas les chevaliers dragons non plus à Durmstrang, fit l'un des deux « garde du corps ».

-Ce n'est pas pour moi… Mais est-ce qu'il vous arrive de voir des élèves être transférés au beau milieu de leur cursus ?

-Ça arrive, fit Krum avec curiosité. Mais c'est très rare.

-Donc, vous êtes forcement au courant quand il y a ce type d'élèves.

-Oui. Forcément, fit l'autre « garde du corps ». On ne laisse pas entrer n'importe qui à Durmstrang.

-Vous avez entendu parler de Drago Malefoy alors, continua Harry en les regardant les uns après les autres.

Il fut surpris cependant de voir de la perplexité sur leurs visages. Ce fut Krum qui répondit :

-Non. Nous n'avons pas eu de transfert cette année.

 **/Voilà qui est inattendu…/** Commenta Talath alors qu'Harry laisser passer sa surprise.

-Mais… Où est-il alors ? Se demanda-t-il à voix haute en continuant de regarder les jeunes hommes habillés de rouge.

Il était clair qu'ils ne voyaient pas de qui il parlait et qu'ils étaient aussi perdus que lui à ce sujet.

Voilà que Malefoy était quelque part dans la nature et cela le travaillait énormément. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, Ron avait écrit qu'il ne s'agissait que de « on-dit », et avec Lucius Malefoy qui avait un comportement bizarre, il y avait même des raisons d'être _inquiet_ pour le serpentard.

Quelle situation absurde !

Quelle que soit la réponse, il devait absolument retrouver Ron pour lui en parler.

Il ne put prendre congé puisqu'un austère individu apparut soudain, se plaçant près du joueur de quidditch comme s'il était son père ou son protecteur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?! Viktor ? Est-ce que ce garçon t'embête ?

Il avait lui aussi l'accent slave, en plus d'être fin et long comme une branche, avec un petit bouc qui bouclait à la pointe. Son expression sévère se figea cependant en un masque d'horreur sourde lorsque le regard acéré se posa sur son front.

Sa cicatrice, encore.

L'homme devint tout blanc.

-Professeur Karkaroff, c'est Harry Potter, répondit sereinement Krum. Il ne m'embêtait pas. Nous parlions de…

Harry le regarda brusquement, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux taire leur discussion sur Malefoy. Puisque l'homme devant lui lui avait été désigné comme un ancien mangemort par Sirius, il devait connaitre Lucius – si ce dernier en était bien un lui aussi, comme le pensait Ron.

Et comme il commençait à le penser.

-… De quidditch, termina Krum qui avait apparemment bien compris.

Mais Karkaroff semblait à peine l'entendre.

Krum le fixa étrangement, se demandant certainement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son directeur. Karkaroff avait une main posé sur son épaule et il la serrait possessivement, peut-être également un peu trop fort même si le jeune homme n'en laissait rien paraître.

/ **Il compte peut-être faire de lui un mangemort… Peut-être l'est-il déjà ?/** Gronda Talath dans son esprit, piétinant dans son coin.

Harry regarda de nouveau Viktor Krum, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il était lui aussi un adepte de Voldemort. Et ce, même si Karkaroff leur enseignait la magie noire.

 **/N'oublies pas ce que nous a dit la Maitresse des Aspirants/** Lui rappela Talath **. /La magie blanche ou la magie noire ça n'existe pas. Sirius ne le sait pas, bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un sorcier, mais nous ne pouvons pas établir nos propres conclusions sur cela./**

Il l'approuva mentalement alors que le directeur de Durmstrang reprenait finalement contenance.

-Oui. Bien sûr. Mr Potter, marmonna t'il dans sa barbe. Un nom célèbre pour… un destin tout aussi célèbre.

On aurait dit qu'il aurait voulu le hacher menu. A bien y repenser, il avait un arrière air à s'appeler « Vlad l'empaleur » et Harry posa machinalement la main sur la garde de son fleuret.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais sentir tant d'animosité à son égard le rendait toujours d'humeur provocatrice.

-J'ai aussi entendu parler de vous, laissa t'il entendre avec un sourire en coin.

L'homme le fusilla du regard.

-Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on raconte.

-On ne peut plus d'accord.

Ils auraient pu laisser flotter les non-dits entre eux mais Karkaroff se figea à nouveau en regardant au-delà de l'épaule de Harry.

Ce dernier n'entendait qu'un vague bruit de clopinement, avec le son mât d'une canne, mais il ne se retourna que lorsqu'une voix retentit :

-He bien Karkaroff, j'espère que tu n'essaie pas de causer du tort à Mr Potter.

Indisposé par le ton familier ou peu respectueux, Karkaroff émit un son de gorge, un peu comme un chat ayant une boule de poil coincée, mais il en fallait certainement plus pour impressionner l'énergumène qui leur faisait face.

C'était un homme âgé au visage couturé de cicatrices et pourvu que d'un seul œil d'origine. L'autre, bleu électrique, pivotait dans son orbite de façon totalement indépendante, passant frénétiquement de Harry à ceux de Durmstrang, puis se tournait complétement vers l'intérieur comme s'il pouvait voir la fille qui venait de se casser la figure plus haut à force d'être poussée par ses amies vers leur groupe.

Il avait aussi une jambe de bois sculptée, au pied griffu, ce qui expliquait le gros bâton de marche à lequel il se tenait.

Inexplicablement, alors que Moineau avait à peine frémit à l'arrivée de Karkaroff, le petit lézard brun se tendit sur son épaule et se mit à gronder sourdement. « Danger » « Prudence » « Prédateur » lu en lui Harry quand il sonda les émotions de l'animal.

*Qu'est ce qui met Moineau dans cet état ?*

Certes, un homme qui semblait avoir été gouté par un dragon méritait que l'on s'inquiète de lui, mais il ne semblait pas plus dangereux qu'un autre sorcier.

 **/Le petit brun n'est jamais très clair./** Rouspéta Talath comme si le lézard de feu lui faisait une offense en étant incapable de formuler des phrases **./ Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il sent beaucoup de magie. C'est jamais honnête quand une créature émet trop de magie. Bien sûr, si j'étais à vos côtés je pourrais voir ce qui cloche bien plus clairement que cette petite chose. Il va falloir néanmoins s'en contenter./**

-Ce que je fais ne vous regarde pas Fol-Oeil, Cracha Karkaroff avant de tirer par sa prise Krum derrière lui : Allez viens Viktor !

Le garçon n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'obtempérer, suivi précipitamment par ses deux acolytes.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner le long de la rive – sans doute vers le bateau amarré aux quais du château – ayant du mal à détacher les yeux de la façon dont Karkaroff confiait des choses à l'oreille de Krum tout en continuant à le regarder en coin.

Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ?

-Tout va bien, Potter ? Fit l'homme étrange qui était resté à sa place.

Son œil bleu était lui aussi fixé sur le groupe qui fuyait.

-En fait, j'avais la situation parfaitement en main, répliqua Harry.

Il était peu heureux d'être babysitté comme il avait pu l'être en tant qu'étudiant de Poudlard.

-Monsieur ? Reprit-il.

-Professeur Alastor Maugrey, se présenta l'homme d'un ton rude. J'enseigne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et à ce titre je me permets de vous mettre en garde contre certains individus ayant plus leurs places à Azkaban que derrière un bureau directorial...

Il y avait un véritable mépris derrière ces paroles. Harry se contenta de sourire.

-Je vois, vous êtes le nouveau professeur. J'ai entendu de bons échos sur vos cours.

Maugrey lui adressa une moue satisfaite.

-Vous êtes le bienvenu, si vous le désirez.

-Non merci, j'ai déjà ce qu'il faut en termes de cours de magie, annonça-t-il, puis il ajouta avec humour, se comprenant : N'insultez jamais une chevalier verte si vous pouvez l'éviter.

Bien évidemment, Maugrey ne suivit pas son raisonnement, et il crut même déceler pendant un bref instant une lueur d'acier dans son regard.

Probablement était-ce parce qu'il l'avait vu à de nombreuses reprises depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, mais il commençait à repérer les gens qui considéraient les chevaliers comme des moins-que-rien. Pourtant, le discours de l'homme était à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait brièvement montré :

-J'ai beaucoup de respect pour les chevaliers dragons. Ils sont d'une aide inestimable pendant le combat – particulièrement contre leur propre race. Si j'ai autant de membres encore en place, c'est probablement en partie grâce à eux ! Mais si vous voulez, nous pourrions parler de tout ça dans mon bureau, j'ai quelques bricoles là-bas qui devraient vous intéresser…

Il fit un geste vers lui, semblant vouloir le prendre par l'épaule pour le guider, mais Moineau s'interposa bruyamment, s'envolant et battant furieusement des ailes en sifflant férocement, la gueule luisante de flammes s'apprêtant à être déversées.

Maugrey s'écarta aussitôt, se protégeant de son bâton qu'il tenait presque comme une baguette.

-Mon lézard de feu ne vous aime pas, déclara Harry sans avoir l'air le moins du monde désolé. De plus, j'ai à faire, donc je vous demanderais de bien vouloir m'excuser professeur.

L'homme resta silencieux, les yeux plissé sur lui comme s'il l'analysait. Qu'il le fasse donc si ça lui plaisait ! Harry n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec cet individu.

Il s'éloigna, prenant la direction du château, et Moineau qui resta un instant en défense, vint le rejoindre en grommelant nerveusement.

-Tout va bien Moineau, le flatta Harry en lui envoyant des vagues de sentiments calmes.

 **/Il faut garder un œil sur ce sorcier./**

-J'ai bien peur que ce soit lui qui le fasse ma chérie, murmura-t-il à Talath en gratouillant le museau de son lézard qui fondit sous sa caresse, se laissant glisser depuis son cou jusque sur son bras, roucoulant de délice.

Harry observa la façade du château de Poudlard qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait, et son instinct lui souffla qu'il ne connaissait pas encore tous ses ennemis. Cela aurait sans doute dû lui faire peur, mais la vérité c'était qu'il frémissait d'impatience comme un cheval de course dans sa stalle de départ.

-Bien, maintenant : trouver Ron.

 _A suivre…_

 _Voilà pour cette semaine, Drago est donc porté officiellement disparu ! Que manigance Karkaroff, que fait notre Maugrey ? Harry réussira-t-il à retrouver Ron ? L'auteur finira t'elle par écrire cette fichue Première tâche ? Ah, ça, je peux y répondre : Oui, mais pas au chapitre suivant ! Je vous dit donc à mercredi prochain !_


	21. Fenêtre sur le passé

_Mot de l'auteur :_ _Un jouuuur de retard ! Oui, je suis une très vilaine fanficceuse, même si, comme vous êtes gentils (ou blasés) vous n'allez pas me le faire remarquer, hein ? Alors la fin n'est pas trop corrigée et à peine relue, mais c'était ça ou un jour de retard de plus. J'espère que ce n'est pas la cata quand même* fait ses yeux de chatons*_

* * *

Rappel :

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants** : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens-  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Fenêtre sur le passé**

Comme point de départ, Harry se rendit à tous les endroits où il avait eu l'habitude de trainer avec Ron. Pestant contre lui-même, il regretta de ne pas avoir demandé à Hermione et aux jumeaux le mot de passe de Gryffondor – mais sans ce graal, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le roux soit quelque part dans les couloirs.

Et il avait peu de temps avant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi.

Cela lui faisait drôle de marcher dans ses traces d'autrefois, de retrouver d'anciens décors familiers. Il pouvait presque entendre leurs rires ou leurs messes basses d'alors. Harry avait d'excellents souvenirs, mais il en avait d'autres qui étaient aussi très mauvais.

En seconde année c'était ici qu'il frôlait les murs en tâchant d'ignorer les regards haineux ou défiants de ses camarades.

Il dessina machinalement des doigts les pierres apparentes de la galerie où il se trouvait, observant la petite cour où plusieurs élèves discutaient ou lisaient autour d'une fontaine.

Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était trop grand, trop roux et un peu trop bruyant.

Il devait voir Ron, non seulement pour lui parler de ce qu'il avait appris sur Drago Malefoy (ou plutôt ce qu'il n'avait PAS appris - à savoir là où il se trouvait.), mais aussi pour comprendre la raison de sa contrariété.

Ron était son tout premier ami. Il n'y avait eu personne avant lui, tout le monde le fuyait à cause de son cousin Dudley, alors même s'ils prenaient deux chemins différents, il voulait garder ce lien entre eux.

Il aimerait lui dire combien il était heureux de voir Thot apparaitre avec ses lettres, que c'était un de ses moments privilégiés dans la journée. Et qu'il profitait de chaque instant de libre qu'il avait pour prendre une plume et lui répondre.

Ce lien lui rappelait ce qu'il était et quelles étaient ses valeurs, choses qu'il pourrait vite oublier en ne fréquentant que les habitants de la Réserve.

Il se dirigeait vers une autre colonnade quand une voix féminine l'appela depuis l'autre bout d'un couloir.

Harry se retourna, un peu inquiet car intuitivement le son de la voix ne lui disait rien de bon. Il vit une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui trottiner vers lui avec une planche à écrire entre les mains. A sa connaissance, ce n'était pas un professeur, et l'homme qui la suivait d'un air un peu affolé, et essoufflé, lui donna raison en brandissant un appareil photo devant lui qui aveugla pratiquement Harry et Moineau avec son flash.

Très agacé à présent, Harry cligna des yeux frénétiquement pour chasser les points blancs qui avaient élu domicile dans son champ de vision.

-Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du droit à l'image ? Maugréa t'il en même temps, ayant eu l'occasion d'apprendre deux ou trois choses à ce sujet pendant les cours de Desclare.

Moineau piailla son mécontentement en s'envolant pour se percher sur une gargouille, plus loin.

-Oh ! Broutilles ! Fit la femme d'un ton désinvolte avant de continuer : Je suis Rita Skeeter, journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier et n'importe qui serait fier d'être le sujet de mon attention !

Harry retint de peu une grimace. Cette femme, de ses cheveux blonds permanentés à son tailleur bleu roi, lui devenait de plus en plus antipathique au fil des minutes qui s'égrenaient.

-Je ne lis pas la Gazette du Sorcier ! Lâcha t'il brusquement avant de tenter de filer, mais malheureusement une main aux ongles longs et laqués d'argent vinrent s'agripper à son bras comme des sers de rapace.

Il aurait pu sans problème l'obliger à le lâcher, mais Merlin seul savait ce qu'elle pourrait écrire sur lui par la suite.

-Vous peut être pas, fit la Skeeter, absolument pas démonté, mais il y a des milliers de lecteurs qui attendent d'en savoir plus et d'apprendre à vous connaitre… (elle se rapprocha et sa voix se fit voilée) dans les moindres détails.

Il y eut un bref son étranglé – Harry se dit que cela devait venir de lui – réaction incontrôlée face à la tentative de charme d'une femme d'un âge plus si frais que ça. Il ne savait pas si ça marchait avec les autres ados, mais lui, ça le laissait juste vaguement dégouté.

-Je suis pressé, j'ai un truc à… Glapit-il en se retenant de toutes ses forces de ne pas détaler comme un lapin.

Toujours pas déstabilisée, elle changea son approche en se faisant autoritaire :

-L'information n'attend pas, et cela fait presque deux ans que j'attends de mettre la main sur vous !

-Quoi ?!

-Je ne couvre pas les Eclosions, je trouve cela tellement inintéressants, et en plus on est toujours prévenu au dernier moment et voyager sur dragon décoiffe mon brushing. Mais cette fois-ci fut bien la seule où j'ai regretté de ne pas être présente !

Elle ouvrit son sac et laissa une plume d'un vert criard en sortir. Celle-ci voltigea toute seule jusqu'à la planche à écrire et se tint sur sa pointe, prête à écrire.

-Cela ne vous dérange pas évidemment si j'utilise ma plume à papote ? Non, parfait !

Harry avait à peine eut la possibilité d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Donc… Harry. Tu permets que je t'appelle Harry ? (Encore une fois, elle ne le laissa pas en placer une.) Nous savons beaucoup et pourtant si peu de chose de toi. Comme cette décision, par exemple, si étrange, de quitter le cursus scolaire de sorcellerie pour aller t'établir dans une Réserve…

Harry n'arrivait pas à lâcher des yeux la plume magique qui frétillait urgemment sur sa feuille, semblant écrire bien plus que n'en disait la femme.

-Euuh… Fit-il en essayant de lever la tête pour voir ce qu'il y était déjà inscrit.

Elle claqua des doigts devant ses yeux pour le forcer à revenir vers elle.

-Aurais-tu subi des pressions de membre de la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche ? Ou peut-être des menaces ?

-Qu… Quoi ?! Pourquoi une telle chose serait arrivée ?!

-Voyons Harry, pas de fausses modesties entre nous deux. Tu peux me faire confiance. (Harry haussa les sourcils d'un air plus que sceptique). Les Réserves ne cessent de se plaindre qu'elles sont méprisées et méjugées. Que l'on baisse leur budget injustement. Quoi de mieux pour redorer leur image que de recruter l'enfant le plus célèbre de Grande Bretagne ?

Harry se retint de dire qu'il s'agissait effectivement du plan de Desclare.

-JE suis le seul qui ait décidé de devenir chevalier dragon, assura-t-il fermement à la place.

-Oh, et bien sûr, le fait que le grand frère de ton meilleur ami en fasse partie n'avait aucun rapport dans cette décision ? Insinua-telle d'une voix de petite fille.

-Charlie n'a jamais fait pression sur moi ! Tonna Harry, excédé. Il ne m'a pas manipulé ou je ne sais pas quoi. Je suis devenu chevalier parce que ça me plaisait ! Vous harcelez tous les gens qui choisissent leur métier par passion ?!

C'était peut-être parce qu'il s'était grandi d'indignation, mais il réussit à lire le laïus de la plume concernant le chevalier bronze.

 _Charles Weasley, deuxième enfant délaissé d'une fratrie de sept, a préféré tenter sa chance loin des sorciers, soulageant sa famille dont le quotidien est basé sur les économies d'un poids financier certain. Héroïsme ou fuite égoïste d'un garçon trop fier ? Aujourd'hui, Mr Weasley, chevalier d'un dragon bronze, a adopté les manières frustres et arrogantes des Réserves, méprisant les sorciers qui l'invitent à leur table. Il est présent à Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, se présentant comme responsable de Harry Potter qu'il a amené avec lui, comme pour se pavaner à ses côtés…_

-Tout cela est faux ! Enragea Harry en faisant un geste vers la plume.

Celle-ci s'éloigna brusquement et le menaça avec sa pointe suintant d'encre.

-Imaginons, fit Rita Skeeter d'un geste de la main comme si elle voulait effacer tout ce qui avait été dit avant, ne nous préoccupons plus de cela, dis-moi plutôt, que penses-tu que tes parents diraient de ton choix s'ils étaient en vie ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'ils seraient désolés que tu renies ainsi ton héritage et tes origines ?

Cette question était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Harry se fichait bien désormais qu'elle le traite de « chevalier frustre et arrogant » dans son futur torchon, de toute façon, tout ce qu'elle pourrait écrire, qu'il aille dans son sens ou non, serait forcément déplaisant.

Toutefois, il semblât qu'il n'eut pas besoin de la chasser lui-même.

Rita Skeeter qui le fixait intensément sauta brusquement en avant en poussant un cri de douleur et de surprise. Son photographe s'égailla aussitôt par crainte, et Harry put apercevoir un grand chien noir avec un morceau de tissu bleu roi dans la gueule.

*Sirius !*

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que son parrain chassait les deux journalistes indélicats, arrachant encore quelques morceaux de vêtements sous les cris offusqués de Skeeter.

Il revint ensuite vers lui d'un pas joyeux, la queue battant frénétiquement.

-Merci, lui souffla Harry en lui caressant la tête.

Sirius aboya puis partit à travers la cour, se retournant un moment vers lui pour l'inviter à le suivre. Harry hésita un moment – il avait toujours à trouver Ron – mais en l'absence de nouveaux endroits où le chercher, il se résolut à suivre son parrain, peu importe l'endroit où il voulait le mener.

Il eut cependant envie de changer d'avis lorsqu'il retrouva le chemin des cachots et de la salle de potion.

-Tu sais, lui fit-il, je n'ai pas très envie de revoir le Professeur Rogue.

Il ne faisait certainement pas partie de son top 10 de personne à revoir. Mais plutôt de son top 3 de personne à ne JAMAIS revoir.

-Le sentiment est partagé, fit brusquement une voix lugubre derrière lui.

Harry s'immobilisa, crispé et hésita dix franches secondes à se retourner vers son nouvel interlocuteur.

-Professeur… Laissa-t-il tomber sans enthousiasme.

Severus Rogue était conforme à ses souvenirs, bien qu'il y avait quelques détails qui clochaient. Son austère robe de sorcier était légèrement entrouverte, ne l'enserrant plus comme un carcan, laissant voir en dessous la blancheur d'une chemise, ses manches étaient de même déboutonnées, et, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, Harry se rendit compte que les cheveux du Maitre des Potions étaient en partie retenu en arrière, libérant son visage des deux ailes sombres qui y retombaient autrefois.

Même si ses lèvres le démangeaient de dire quelque chose, le regard assassin de l'homme le tint au silence.

-Suivez-moi, finit par dire son ancien professeur en passant à côté de lui.

Harry ne se sentit pas de le contredire et se plaça dans son sillon, assez curieux en fait de ce qui lui valait d'être ici.

-Et toi, arrêtes de te marrer, souffla-t-il au chien qui haletait avec un grand sourire canin.

Comme de juste, l'homme les conduisit vers son bureau. Harry y était déjà entré à de nombreuses reprises et ce n'était pas des souvenirs dont il aimait se remémorer.

Il jeta néanmoins un regard furibond au directeur de serpentard et à Sirius en découvrant que Dumbledore était attablé au bureau avec une tasse de thé. Tout cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à un traquenard.

Talath approuva totalement. Ces histoires d'épreuve de vol d'œuf doré ne l'avait pas mise dans de bonnes dispositions vis-à-vis du vieil homme.

Aujourd'hui sa robe était rouge pailletée de doré.

-Ah, Harry, fit le directeur en lui souriant. Que dirais-tu d'une tasse de thé ? Etonnement, celui de ton ancien professeur de potion est très parfumé.

-Comment ça « étonnement » ? Marmonna l'homme en noir près de la porte.

Sirius éternua d'amusement et Dumbledore leur fit un clin d'œil.

Harry observa la scène en restant de marbre, très droit et immobile, alors, qu'il le réalisait, son rôle dans cette comédie serait d'avoir l'air vaguement mal à l'aise, gigotant légèrement en attendant d'être guidé par le directeur. C'était ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, de ce qu'il avait été.

 **/Ils nous sous-estiment./** Constata platement Talath.

*Non, ils ne comprennent pas.* Rectifia Harry.

Son manque de réaction les perturba légèrement, bien que Dumbledore se reprit vite.

-Alors Severus ? Que vous voulez cet élève ?

-M'avertir d'une énième bagarre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. (L'homme eut un bref regard méchant vers Harry qui ne broncha pas) J'ai été obligé d'envoyer Miss Granger à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle se fasse rétrécir les incisives.

Il le surveilla à nouveau mais Harry le déçu en gardant pour lui ses pensées. Ce fut Sirius qui grommela d'un air mécontent en cherchant des yeux quelques choses à mâchouiller. Des serpentards par exemple.

-Vous avez réussi à gérer cette situation, constata aimablement Dumbledore. Maintenant…

Il se tourna vers Harry et cela semblait apparemment faire office d'ordre de congés pour les deux autres adultes qui obéirent comme si cela allait de soi.

L'Aspirant les regarda sortir jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière eux.

-Comme tu t'en doute sûrement, j'aimerais parler un peu avec toi, expliqua Dumbledore en se resservant dans sa tasse, inclina ensuite la théière vers Harry qui refusa d'un mouvement de tête.

-Le Gérant de la Réserve a effectivement dit que vous teniez spécifiquement à ce que je sois là, lança Harry en le sondant du regard.

-Ah ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il te donnerait une telle information, répondit honnêtement le sorcier même si sa réaction de surprise fut à peine visible.

-Desclare et moi nous sommes mis d'accord, répondit calmement Harry en marchant légèrement le long des étagères de Rogue, faisant mine d'observer leur contenu.

Rester toujours calme, détourner l'attention, parler de façon désinvolte comme si ce n'était pas important. Autant de façon de garder le contrôle d'une discussion et de déguiser les demi-vérités. Parmi les leçons que lui donnait justement Desclare, il y en avait qui étaient bien utiles, même s'il n'avait pas pensé devoir s'en servir aussi tôt.

-Oh, je vois que vous vous entendez bien, commenta Dumbledore. Je l'ai personnellement toujours trouvé un peu trop austère.

Harry se contenta d'un sourire. Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin de connaitre son aversion pour le Gérant qu'il trouvait généralement ennuyeux comme la pluie et qui avait de plus en plus les mains trainantes sur lui.

Ni que l'homme continuait à lui cacher énormément de choses sur son futur de chevalier dragon, même si, effectivement, il lui faisait part de tout ce qui concernait les manœuvres politiques sorcières.

-Es-tu heureux là-bas ?

La question tomba brusquement et pendant un instant Harry observa le vieil homme sans faux semblant, se demandant s'il était vraiment soucieux de son bien-être.

-Je le suis, répondit-il sans avoir trouvé de réponse à sa question. Qu'est-ce qui vous en fait douter ?

-Tu es différent Harry.

Le brun ne pût s'empêcher de serrer la mâchoire. En général, ce genre de remarque était souvent là en critique. Et pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de changer ? Pourquoi les autres devraient-ils le lui lancer à la figure ?

-Peut-être que je suis moi-même, bien au contraire, répliqua t'il avec humeur. Peut-être que c'était à Poudlard que j'étais différent. Peut-être que je m'efforçais d'être la personne que je fantasmais. Le courageux gryffondor. Mais c'est difficile de ne pas être ce que l'on est vraiment quand on partage son esprit avec quelqu'un d'autre, qui sait tout de vous. A la Réserve, je n'ai pas l'impression de devoir être quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même.

-Je suis navré que tu ais eu cette impression durant tes deux années passées ici, lui offrit Dumbledore avec un sourire triste.

-Vous rigolez ? Vous savez tout ce que je me suis pris dans la gueule sans avoir jamais eu de l'aide du corps enseignant ! Et ne faites pas comme si vous n'y étiez pour rien. Vous ne gagnez pas le prix de l'équipe pédagogique de l'année.

-Est-ce pour cela que tu as décidé de quitter brutalement Poudlard ?

Harry poussa un long soupir de désespoir en fixant le plafond :

-Est-ce si impossible dans vos esprits à vous les sorciers que j'ai fait ça parce que je le VOULAIS ? Que j'aime l'activité sportive, me dépasser physiquement et mentalement, la magie et les dragons, bien plus que la moitié des enseignements présents ici ? Que je préfère les choses pratiques aux choses théoriques ? Il n'y a pas une seule chose que j'ai apprise à la Réserve que je puisse juger inutile alors qu'il y a peu de choses qui me serviront de mes deux années de Poudlard.

-C'est un peu rude comme jugement, se plaignit avec humour Dumbledore en se tournant complétement vers lui.

-Non, c'est vous qui êtes rudes avec le statut de chevalier dragon. J'en ai juste assez que l'on semble me demander si j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir raté ma vie.

L'air grave que prit soudain le directeur l'empêcha de poursuivre son coup de gueule, le sentant soudain un peu déplacé.

-… Mais vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour me demander comment je vais, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'en voulut un peu de se sentir déçu. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si le grand Albus Dumbledore devait être particulièrement attentif à son bonheur sous prétexte qu'il était orphelin et avait survécu à un sort mortel étant enfant.

 **/De mon point de vue, tout le monde devrait être attentif à votre bonheur./** Le contredit Talath, posant comme un baume sur sa blessure d'orgueil.

Il avança donc jusqu'à la table et s'assit légèrement sur la chaise pour pouvoir écouter ce que le vieil homme avait à lui dire.

-Tu as raison Harry, approuva t'il. En fait, je voulais te parler un peu plus de ton histoire. Cela me semble nécessaire pour que tu puisses comprendre certaines choses. Tu sais déjà que le jour où Voldemort est venu chez vous, ta mère t'a protégé, et que cette protection coule dans ton sang.

-C'est pour cela que Voldemort ne peut pas me toucher sans souffrir, acquiesça Harry. Oui. Vous me l'avez dit après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Quirrell. Y-a-t'il autre chose à savoir ?

-Le sacrifice de ta mère t'offre une autre protection. Ou plutôt t'offrait… Et c'est là que je voulais en venir. Toutes ces années tu es resté chez les Dursley pour une excellente raison…

Harry s'étrangla d'indignation mais le regard de Dumbledore se fit autoritaire, l'empêchant de le contredire.

-Et si, Harry. Tu ne t'ais jamais demandé comment il se faisait qu'aucun partisan de Voldemort ne t'ait jamais trouvé ? Que tu ais réussi à échapper à leur colère et à leur vengeance ? Tout cela tu le devais à ta présence dans le foyer de ta tante, parce qu'elle est du même sang que ta mère. Si je t'ai déposé chez eux, c'est parce que je savais que cela te sauverait.

Harry resta muet pendant un moment. Pas de surprise, non. La colère était au final bien plus importante, ainsi qu'une part de trahison.

-C'est VOUS qui m'avez laissé chez eux ?!

Il se recula dans sa chaise.

-Comme je viens de te le dire, je l'ai fait pour ta sécurité.

-Ma sécurité ? Répondit amèrement Harry. Et qui me protégeait de ma famille ? Arrêtez, ne dites rien. Vous allez me sortir que tout ce qu'ils ont pu me faire n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'aurait fait un mangemort… Mais, vous ? Par exemple ? Vous n'auriez pas pu vous occuper de moi et me protéger ? Ou bien c'est une punition de la vie ? Pour avoir survécu grâce à l'amour de ma mère, je n'avais plus le droit d'en recevoir de quiconque ?

-Harry… Je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de toi, je n'en aurais pas eu le temps, et au final tu aurais peut-être été tout aussi seul. De plus, on ne me l'aurait jamais autorisé.

Harry poussa un râle d'exaspération en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait plus que jamais pas à sa place dans ce château. Certes, il avait voulu avoir des éclaircissements sur son passé, mais si c'était pour recevoir ce genre de réponse…

-Mon père n'avait-il pas de famille ?

Dumbledore fit un signe de négation de la tête, désolé.

-Il était fils unique et ses parents étaient morts un peu avant ta naissance, terrassés par la dragoncelle. Des Potter, il n'y a plus que toi. Et comme tu le sais désormais, ton parrain était indisponible, arrêté par les Aurors, et son autre ami de confiance, Remus, n'aurait jamais pu obtenir ta garde à cause de sa nature de loup-garou. Les Dursley étaient la meilleure alternative.

La meilleure des pires, ajouta mentalement Harry, horrifié par la situation que lui peignait le directeur. Il avait gardé l'espoir jusqu'au bout de ne pas être le dernier de son arbre généalogique, mais il était bel et bien seul.

 **/Non. Vous m'avez./** Rectifia Talath.

Il reprit un peu de courage grâce à cette affirmation.

-Pourquoi parlons-nous de cela de toute façon ? Je ne vis plus chez ma tante et la Montagne Blanche est ma nouvelle maison.

-Si tu te sens en sécurité là-bas, c'est une erreur, répondit Dumbledore.

Harry ricana, mauvais. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise, pas après ce qu'il avait appris sur l'assassinat de Leslie Steenwich, l'ancienne Dame d la Réserve.

-Parce que j'étais TELLEMENT en sécurité à Poudlard ! Ironisa-t-il. Je n'ai pas passé une seule année sans manquer d'être tué ! Alors que je viens de passer une année parfaitement normale à la Réserve ! Et vu tous les cas qui sont réunis ici en ce moment, je ne serais même pas étonné qu'il m'arrive encore un truc ! Vous avez vu la tête de votre nouveau professeur de DCFM ? Pourquoi vous trouvez que des professeurs craignos pour ce poste ?

La critique sembla étonner Dumbledore.

-Alastor est ancien Auror. Il ne représente pas un danger, bien au contraire. Il est là pour protéger les élèves. Tu n'es certainement pas sans ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, il y a cela, bien sûr, mais d'autres signes sont présents Harry. Voldemort semble s'être remis de la perte de Quirrell et il réunit ses disciples. Il ne tardera pas à s'attaquer à nouveau à toi.

Le brun sentit Talath se rembrunir à cette idée, et il baissa le regard vers ses mains, crispées sur ses cuisses.

Dumbledore reprit :

-Je regrette que tu n'aies parlé à personne de tes aspirations, j'aurais pu te prévenir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et que tu avais besoin de passer tes étés chez les Dursley pour être protégé de ce qui se prépare… Chevalier Desclare peut essayer de prendre des dispositions pour te protéger, mais…

-Je ne suis pas en sucre Professeur, le coupa vivement Harry. Je suis Aspirant Chevalier, ET futur Seigneur de la Réserve. La confrontation arrivera à un moment ou à un autre. Et même si je suis flatté de votre souci à mon sujet, je ne suis plus votre responsabilité. Laissez-moi vivre ma vie comme je le désire, même si ça implique une dose certaine de danger.

Le vieil homme lui adressa un regard triste, mais il était bien en peine de deviner ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

-Si seulement cela pouvait être aussi simple… Sache cependant Harry que tu trouveras toujours des amis à Poudlard.

-Je sais, approuva Harry sans hésitation en se relevant, considérant que cette entrevue était terminée pour lui.

Il fut à peine surprit, en ouvrant la porte, de découvrir que Rogue et Sirius s'y tenaient, espionnant leur conversation et ne faisant même pas l'effort de le cacher.

Se retrouvant à son professeur de potion, Harry hésita un instant, puis :

-Au fait professeur, je voulais vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de mon parrain tout ce temps.

Etonné et embarrassé, Rogue émit une réponse incompréhensible, sorte de grommèlement, et laissa de la place pour que l'ancien gryffondor puisse disparaitre au plus vite.

Harry était ravi de s'exécuter, mais Dumbledore l'interpela une dernière fois :

-Oh Harry, le mot de passe de Gryffondor est « Cœur de Dragon ».

L'Aspirant s'immobilisa, à peine surpris que le directeur sache qu'il cherchait Ron. Pris d'une brutale inspiration, il revint sur ses pas et lui demanda :

-Est-ce que vous savez où se trouve Drago Malefoy ?

-Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à ton ancien rival ?

-Je suis inquiet pour lui. Vous l'êtes sûrement aussi. Il a disparu après tout.

Les étincelles qui illuminaient les yeux du vieil homme fanèrent, l'heure n'étant plus à le taquiner visiblement. Peut-être que lui aussi savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec Lucius Malefoy.

-Je ne peux pas vous aider, lâcha t'il en regardant un instant Rogue qui semblait ailleurs, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que sa famille n'a pas déclaré sa disparition.

-D-

Ron se trouvait comme de juste dans la salle commune de gryffondor, penché sur un échiquier qu'il jouait des deux côtés.

Il était si pris dans ses réflexions qu'il ne se rendit compte de la présence de Harry à ses côtés que lorsque celui-ci prit la parole :

-Alors, qui gagne ? Le Ron blanc ou le Ron noir ?

Le roux le regarda avec reproche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Il se massa le cou, essayant de cacher sa gêne de se retrouver face à lu. Harry ignora le ton agressif et s'assit face aux pions blancs.

-Je te cherchais, affirma t'il simplement avant de continuer d'un air volontairement détaché : J'ai deux ou trois trucs qui pourraient t'intéresser…

Il releva innocemment le regard.

-Ah, tu te souviens enfin que j'existe ? Grogna Ron en croisant les bras.

-Je ne souviens pas avoir oublié une telle chose, répliqua Harry.

Repérant Thot sur le dossier du fauteuil de Ron, il l'invita à venir à lui et le petit bleu se vautra entre ses mains pour se faire caresser.

Moineau avait pris sa propre route avant qu'il n'entre dans le bureau de Rogue. Harry le soupçonnait de suivre Rita Skeeter, ayant senti son mécontentement à son sujet. S'il pouvait brûler son article avant qu'elle ne le publie, il lui en serait très reconnaissant.

-Je ne sais pas, tu n'as pas semblé très… Commença Ron avec colère avant de se taire, n'arrivant pas, visiblement, à formuler ce qui lui avait déplut, avant de continuer d'un marmonnement boudeur : … pas très empressé auprès d'Hermione et moi. On ne dirait pas qu'on ne s'ait plus vu depuis plus d'un an. Tu as préféré rester avec tes nouveaux amis.

-Je n'allais pas les lâcher dans la nature, répliqua Harry. C'est la première fois que Damian met un pied hors de la Réserve ! Tu peux imaginer ce qu'il ressent ? Comme il doit être perdu ? Toi tu es en territoire connu, mais lui c'est un natif réserve 100% .

Ron inspira, se gonflant un instant, mais laissa tout ressortir sans exprimer son ressenti. Harry savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible et que son ami pouvait comprendre et approuver ce raisonnement. Aider les âmes en détresse, c'était un truc de gryffondor après tout.

-Je sais pas Harry, j'accroche pas avec eux. Ils sont… Ils ne me sont pas sympathiques. Entre les moqueries et les coups…

-On se vanne, Ron, c'est pas méchant. C'est… Une marque d'affection. Comme les bagarres, c'est pour jouer. On se défie souvent, c'est comme ça que ça se passe à la Réserve. On a besoin de montrer qui est le chef.

Il poussa un soupir, sentant qu'il n'arrivait pas à rassurer Ron qui le fixait avec une réelle inquiétude.

L'Aspirant n'avait pas compris pourquoi on disait de lui qu'il était « doux » comme personne, mais en retrouvant les apprentis sorciers de Poudlard, il le comprenait à présent. C'était vrai qu'ils étaient chouchoutés ici, la nourriture leur tombait directement sur la table, le réveil était à 7 heures, ils n'avaient pas du tout à se soucier du ménage et même les conflits se terminaient grâce à un tiers, qu'il fut préfet ou professeur. Le pire qu'ils pouvaient avoir comme punition était de faire du nettoyage.

Ça pourrait apparaitre comme un véritable rêve, mais Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux dans un contexte d'adversité qui affutait ses réflexes et son instinct. Il ne mentait pas à Dumbledore quand il disait être enfin lui-même : des années de vie chez les Dursley – ses soi-disant protecteurs – avaient fait de lui un enfant sauvage à la limite de l'hyperactivité mentale et physique.

N'avait-il pas passé ses jours à Poudlard à titiller la moindre possibilité de danger quand il l'apercevait ?

Mais Ron n'était pas comme ça, pas plus qu'Hermione, eux c'étaient des enfants capables d'apprécier ce confort, d'où leur perplexité vis-à-vis de la situation d'Harry.

-Tu veux que je joue les blancs ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Le visage de Ron se fendit d'un rictus narquois :

-Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais au moins me faire face plus de cinq coups ?

Harry rit, bon joueur.

-Certainement pas. Je suis toujours aussi nul.

-Bein quoi, ils ne vous apprennent pas la stratégie ? S'étonna Ron d'un air moqueur qu'il perdit aussitôt qu'Harry se renfrogna de l'autre côté de l'échiquier.

-Pas à moi, cracha t'il amèrement en titillant le pion du roi. Desclare me prive d'entrainement militaire. Il ne veut pas que Talath et moi participions à un champ de bataille.

-Ah, c'est moche.

-Ouais, enfin, c'est temporaire…

Harry fit tomber le roi d'une pichenette, ignorant les protestations du pion.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser cette situation perdurer.

Ron le regarda avec curiosité mais Harry ne s'expliqua pas. Il ne savait pas encore tout à ce sujet. Il embraya plutôt sur autre chose.

-Malefoy n'est pas élève à Durmstrang.

-Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ?

-J'ai demandé à Viktor Krum.

Ron se figea en le fixant avec de grands yeux ronds :

-QUOI ?! TU. AS . PARLE . A . VIKTOR . KRUM ?

Ce n'était pas le point important du point de vue de Harry mais Ron semblait avoir perdu son cerveau d'un coup Il se demandait s'il obtiendrait la même réaction s'il parlait de la si délicieuse bien qu'hautaine Fleur Delacour.

-Tu lui as demandé un autographe au moins ?

-Ca va pas ? Non ! Je sus presque certain que s'il m'a laissé lui adresser la parole c'est qu'il savait que je l'embêterais pas avec ça. Mais tu as entendu ? Drago Malefoy est Merlin seul sait où !

Ron se renfrogna, pensif :

-Oui mais ça se saurait s'il était recherché, ça serait dans les journaux. Il y aurait des avis de recherche. Donc il doit bien être quelque part.

Harry lui apprit alors ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore, avant d'ajouter ses propres impressions sur le père du Serpentard. Ron sembla partager son malaise puisqu'il tordit la bouche, plus du tout agacé.

-Imagine que Malefoy ait vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir, commença t'il en devenant tout blanc à son idée. Et que son père l'ai découpé en petits morceaux et caché dans les murs pour le faire taire ?

-Par l'Oeuf, tu deviens glauque Ron ! Jamais un père ne pourrait faire ça à son fils !

-Eh bien, Lucius Malefoy ne m'a pas semblé être un exemple d'amour paternel, lui fit remarquer Ron.

Harry essaya de ne pas penser à ce fatidique jour où il avait surpris père et fils en pleine dispute. Mais rien n'y faisait, les mots durs, la gifle, tout était vivide dans son esprit.

Et à ces images se rajoutaient désormais celle de morceaux humains cachés dans un mur.

 _A suivre…_

 _Allllez, on laisse toutes ces manœuvres d'arrières cours pour la Première Tâche ! Enfin un peu d'action !_ _(Et là je pourrais vous faire mon chouinage je déteste écrire des scènes de combat mais force est de constater qu'il y en a dans toutes mes histoires, donc que j'ai qu'à assumer et puis merde.) A jeudi prochain – oui jeudi – parce que ce sera mon anniversaire. Donc voilà._


	22. Champions contre Dragons

_Mot de l'auteur :_ _Bon, j'ai été vraiment trop optimiste la dernière fois. Comme je tombe sur un chiffre rond pour mon âge cette année, j'ai été très sollicitée la semaine dernière et je n'ai pratiquement pas pu écrire. (Si vous voulez faire le calcul, j'ai 8 ans de moins qu'Harry ;) ) Bref, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster et de vous avoir fait faux bond. Du coup, je vous donne celui-ci un jour en avance.  
._

 _Si ça vous intéresse, ce chapitre a été écrit sur deux chansons :  
\- Run Boy Run (de Woodkid)  
-God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen (de Pentatonix ) (parce que je me suis mis en mode Noël, yeh)_

 _._

 _(Et sinon personne n'a remarqué que la remarque de Ron concernant Drago découpé et muré venait d'un film! Un de mes préférés : Jumanji )_  
 _(Oui, je me sens incomprise XD)_

* * *

Rappel :

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants** : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens-  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Champions contre Dragons**

Dimanche, tout était prêt.

La veille en fin d'après-midi, Dumbledore et deux hommes que Harry ne connaissait pas, Mr Croupton et Mr Verpey – c'était eux les organisateurs du tournoi- étaient venu parler aux Aspirants et à leurs dragons de la façon dont allait se dérouler la Première Tâche. Ils avaient remis à chacun d'entre eux le fameux Oeuf d'Or, sésame de cet affrontement entre champions et dragons.

Ainsi donc s'étaient-ils dirigés dimanche, dès l'aube, vers l'immense tente où seraient cachés les dragons en attente de leur passage dans l'arène.

Dinth était survoltée. Son désintérêt pour l'affaire s'était mué en excitation quand elle avait vu l'oeuf, et ce n'était pas pour l'intérêt de le couver, non, c'était le fait qu'il soit en OR, et qu'ils avaient oubliés que tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un métal précieux émoustillait tout dragon normalement constitué.

Sauf Emlith, mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

Talath avait toujours le galion d'or qu'Harry lui avait donné. Et la chaine qui se trouvait autrefois sur son sac… Et les deux attaches en argent qui ornaient sa cape… Bon, d'accord, il l'avait très mal élevée. Mais il était lui-même si peu attaché à sa richesse qu'il ne voyait aucun problème à lui donner ce qui lui faisait tant plaisir.

Evidemment, cela avait ajouté un regain d'intérêt au fait de protéger l'œuf, et Harry plaignait sérieusement le champion qui tomberait sur elle.

Même… Si à choisir, il préférerait que ce soit Diggory.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux à l'idée d'opposer sa merveille dorée à un sorcier armé d'une baguette. Et Diggory était un modèle d'intégrité même si Harry le trouvait légèrement horripilant avec ses airs de beau gosse à qui tout sourit.

Peut-être parce qu'il représentait l'archétype parfait d'un chevalier bronze et qu'Harry commençait à s'agacer des bronzes de sa Réserve qui étaient mis sur un piédestal et qui, eux, avaient le droit d'aller se battre, contrairement à lui.

Oh oui, il trouverait très satisfaisant de voir la star des poufsouffles se faire écraser comme un insecte par sa compagne de vie.

 **/Vous avez des pensées très machiavéliques ce matin./** S'amusa Talath qui était légèrement à l'étroit dans la tente.

-J'essaie de trouver des points positifs. Tu n'as pas envie de me faire plaisir et de dégonfler un peu les chevilles de ce Mr Parfait ?

 **/Oh, moi, du moment que vous cessez de vous faire du mouron pour mon passage, je suis prête à accéder à tous vos désirs./** Répondit-elle, complaisante.

Elle ramena l'Œuf d'Or qu'elle tenait dans ses pattes antérieurs un peu plus contre elle, avant de le caresser machinalement, les griffes gentiment écartées pour ne pas l'abimer.

Charlie fit alors son entrée dans la tente, laissant Derianth dehors, ce dernier étant beaucoup trop gros pour pouvoir entrer. Ce dernier posa néanmoins sa tête par terre pour placer son œil aussi large d'un bouclier dans l'ouverture, les fixant avec curiosité.

-Bon normalement tout est au point, fit Charlie en se plantant au milieu, détaillant Aspirants, Candidat et Dragons.

Ceux-ci avaient été chouchoutés durant les vingt-quatre dernières heures et étaient tout à leur avantage, le cuir brillant de propreté et de bonne santé, l'œil vif et clair, les griffes lissées et les dents nettoyées. Le chevalier bronze s'en était bien assuré, voulant donner la meilleure image possible aux hautes instances présentes pour le Tournoi.

-Un dernier mot, ajouta t'il cependant en se tournant vers Valentine : J'ai appris que ta belle-mère serait présente. Je compte sur toi pour contrôler tes pensées et tenir Dinth le cas échéant.

La jeune fille se raidit visiblement tandis que, sur son épaule, Delilah émit une trille agressive, comme une injure envers le chevalier.

-Cette femme n'est rien pour moi ! S'offusqua finalement la blonde.

-Ne le prends pas mal Valentine, tenta de la calmer Charlie, c'est mon rôle de parer à toute éventualité. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faux pas. Et juste par prévoyance, Damian, j'aimerais que tu restes non loin des Lassauge quand ce sera au tour de Dinth.

-Oki doki boss ! Répondit Damian, accoudé à la tête de Emlith, la main posée sur le dessus de son museau qu'il gratouillait par habitude.

Harry se sentit désolé pour Valentine qui se détourna d'eux avec colère. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance que la femme responsable du plus gros changement de sa vie soit présente au tournoi. Laissant Talath à son œuf d'or, il s'approcha de l'Aspirante et de Dinth qui, nez contre museau, étaient en pleine discussion.

 **/… erais si elle vous fait du mal !/**

-Non, justement grande idiote, c'est ce qu'il faut éviter, soupira affectueusement Valentine.

-Personne ne t'en voudrait si tu étais en colère contre elle, lança Harry en fixant sa nuque dévoilée entre deux océans de mèches blondes. Ca paraitrait même légitime.

Valentine resta silencieuse un moment tandis que Dinth le fixait avec l'air de se demander ce qu'elle devait faire de lui.

-Ce n'est pas une question de colère, finit par dire Valentine entre ses dents. Je ne veux juste pas la voir exulter. Ça, ça me foutrait en rogne.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait ça ? Ne devrait-elle pas au contraire être contrariée que tu sois là, toujours aussi forte et confiante, lui montrant qu'elle n'a pas réussi à t'abattre ?

 **/Valentine ?/** Roucoula tendrement et avec inquiétude la dragonne verte. **/Ne soyez pas triste. S'il vous plait./**

-Dans sa tête, Harry, elle a réussi ! Cracha Valentine en s'appuyant à Dinth comme à une bouée de secours. Je suis une chevalier verte… Sais-tu quelle infamie c'est, aux yeux de ces gens ? Je ne suis plus une Lady pour eux. Plus une fille respectable. Ma chute est retentissante.

Tout ça, c'était encore à cause de ces stupides commérages. Harry écouta à peine Dinth affirmer que Valentine avait pourtant les deux pieds par terre, et essaya de penser à une seule fois où cette dernière aurait pu ne pas être une « fille respectable ». Mais il n'en voyait aucune. Elle ne flirtait pas avec les chevaliers, comme les trois autres gourdasses encore candidates, au contraire, elle les évitait. Et elle était vierge. Harry en était assez sûr pour y mettre sa main au feu.

-Nous, on sait que c'est faux.

-Oui, ça devrait être la seule chose qui compte, répondit Valentine en se tournant finalement vers lui, un sourire tordu aux lèvres. Et j'aime Dinth plus que tout… Je ne l'échangerais en aucun cas contre une belle robe et des bijoux… Mais… Bizarrement, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Pas là (elle donna un coup de poing contre son cœur.). Même si cela m'a offert tout ce bonheur, je voudrais que cette chienne paye ! Je voudrais que mon père revienne vers moi et me dise qu'il m'aime toujours et qu'il a fait une horrible horreur ! Mais ça n'arrivera pas, et cette femme sera là, dehors, à jouir de sa victoire !

Harry sentit Talath se redresser, regardant dans leur direction, les yeux étrécis, l'iris tournant sur l'orange avec des étincelles rouge :

 **/Vous avez tort, Valentine, cette femme paiera./**

-Comment ? Demanda Harry, intrigué par sa confiance.

 **/D'une façon ou d'une autre, cela arrivera. On n'insulte pas un chevalier sans en payer le prix./**

 **/La jeune reine à raison !/** Approuva Dinth en courbant son cou vers sa partenaire.

 **/Evidement, j'ai TOUJOURS raison**./ La tança Talath, contrariée que sa sœur souligne un fait aussi évident.

Valentine échangea un regard entendu à Harry qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules, l'air de dire : qui puis-je si ma moitié n'a pas une once de modestie?

La blonde pouffa en réponse, le cœur allégé – Harry pouvait le voir aux yeux de Dinth qui avaient retrouvé un éclat vert printemps- et affirma :

-Ce ne doit pas être facile tous les jours ! Mais merci Talath !

La reine se recoucha alors d'un air royal, l'œuf toujours entre ses pattes, comme un chaton retenant une pelote de laine.

C'est alors que du bruit commença à résonner à l'extérieur. Les premiers spectateurs arrivaient et s'installaient.

-D-

Au bout d'un moment Mr Verpey vint chercher les Aspirants pour les conduire à la tente des Champions. Ils laissèrent donc leurs dragons sous la garde de Charlie et Dennis, contournant une partie de l'arène pour se rendre à l'opposé.

Etant derrière les gradins, ils pouvaient voir la foule qui s'y installait, bruyante et enthousiaste. Harry reconnut même à un moment la voix des jumeaux qui hurlaient au-dessus des autres pour tenir des paris sur le gagnant. Mr Verpey dû les entendre lui aussi car il s'arrêta un instant et pesta, l'air partagé entre la colère et l'amusement.

Puis il reprit le chemin vers une grande structure en toile. L'homme rentra, suivit aussitôt de Valentine. Harry était un peu à la traine, subjugué par cette atmosphère digne d'un match de quidditch. Ce fut grâce à cela qu'il aperçut, largement en retrait, Lucius Malefoy, et tournant le dos à Harry, le professeur Rogue. Il y avait aussi une troisième silhouette mais elle était cachée par un arbre.

Harry chercha des yeux Sirius, mais ne le trouva nulle part. Il devait sûrement déjà se trouver près de la place de Rogue, dans les gradins. Quel dommage ! Il aurait pu tout entendre ! Les trois hommes discutaient sèchement, légèrement penchés comme pour atténuer l'effet de leur voix, ressemblant à une bande de comploteur. Et il ne pouvait voir que le visage de Malefoy qui n'arborait que son expression favorite : un mépris mâtiné de dégout.

Son fils avait souvent tenté de la reproduire, mais jamais avec un tel succès. Trop de passion chez Drago, supposa Harry, et pas assez chez cet homme.

-Tu viens Harry ou tu comptes les corneilles ?! Lança bruyamment Damian qui s'était retourné vers lui à l'entrée de la tente en ne le voyant pas suivre.

Harry pesta alors que les trois hommes s'écartaient, Lucius et Rogue le fixant alors, contrarié d'avoir été dérangés et épiés. Le troisième homme resta derrière l'arbre.

L'Aspirant ne détourna pas le regard comme un enfant pris en faute, au contraire il accentua son expression pour leur faire comprendre qu'il les surveillait, puis tourna les talons pour passer à côté de Damian.

\- Aussi délicat qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, grommela-t-il à son attention en le dépassant.

-Bein quoi ? Fit le blond, complétement dépassé.

Il finit par hausser des épaules et par laisser tomber le pan de tissu derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, EUX ?! Demanda alors la directrice de Beauxbâtons, une gigantesque femme à l'accent très marqué.

Dumbledore était aussi présent, tout comme les trois champions, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour et Cedric Diggory qui parlait avec une fille portant une grosse écharpe aux couleurs de serdaigle. Harry mis un certain temps pour la reconnaitre, mais il finit par l'identifier comme Cho Chang, une jolie chinoise qui jouait attrapeur remplaçante à l'époque où il était encore élève à Poudlard.

Il n'avait jamais joué contre elle, mais Malefoy avait eu cette chance.

-Il y a une raison à leur présence Madame Maxime, précisa le dernier sorcier présent, Mr Croupton.

La directrice de Beauxbâtons lui jeta un regard méfiant et calculateur.

Karkaroff rentra alors dans la tente, l'air légèrement coupable de quelque chose, une feuille accrochée à la fourrure de sa robe de sorcier.

Harry plissa aussitôt les yeux. Il était presque certain de tenir le troisième individu caché. Il le suivit du regard jusqu'à Krum, le regardant glisser quelque chose à son oreille. Le joueur de quidditch hocha alors de la tête.

C'était vraiment suspect.

-Allons, allons, nous allons commencer maintenant ! Je demanderais à toute personne non concernée de quitter la tente ! Ordonna Croupton en tenant dans une de ses mains un petit sac de velours rouge.

Après un long regard langoureux et inquiet, Cho Chang partit s'installer dans les gradins et les personnes restantes se massèrent autour du directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale.

-Maintenant qu'il est l'heure, je peux vous expliquer en quoi consistera la première tâche : un Œuf d'Or a été confié à un gardien et votre tâche sera de le récupérer, sachant que cet œuf est un indice qui vous aidera à vous préparer pour la deuxième tâche ! Vous piocherez chacun dans ce sac pour savoir quel gardien vous défierez…

Valentine se racla bruyamment la gorge en jetant une œillade noire au sorcier. Celui-ci continua aussitôt :

-…Tout en sachant qu'il vous est interdit de blesser le gardien d'aucune façon que ce soit. Les sorts inoffensifs sont possibles cependant. Le gardien, en revanche, à le pouvoir de vous blesser.

Les trois champions restèrent silencieux, l'air à présent vaguement nauséeux. Harry était bien content de ne pas être à leur place.

-Honneur aux dames, continua Mr Croupton en tendant le sac vers Fleur Delacour.

Celle-ci y plongea sa main, son visage légèrement crispé ne cachait plus son inquiétude, et en ressortit du bout des doigts une figurine miniature d'un dragon brun qui battait de ses grandes ailes pour rétablir un semblant d'équilibre.

Elle le regarda comme si c'était une grosse araignée.

-Bien, Mademoiselle Delacour affrontera donc le Longwing brun, Emlith.

Elle ne semblait pas savoir quelle était sa chance. Emlith était probablement le moins dangereux des trois, particulièrement à cause du fait qu'il ne semblait pas décider à beaucoup s'investir dans cette histoire.

Damian en tout cas ne semblait pas très inquiet.

Cedric Diggory s'avança alors et en tachant de rester aussi cool que d'habitude, attrapa rapidement une figurine dans la poche.

Il remonta une petite chose verte qui crachait de mécontentement.

-Mr Diggory affrontera la Longwing verte, Dinth.

Le concerné tenta de sourire, mais Valentine se précipita sur lui et l'attrapa par le col :

-Touche Dinth ne serait-ce qu'un peu et tu finiras ta vie avec une seule jambe, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Le garçon plus âgé déglutit – peut-être à cause des muscles qui saillaient sur les bras de l'Aspirante.

-Pas d'intimidation Aspirante Lassauge ! Tonna Croupton, mécontent.

Avec un dernier regard méchant, elle relâcha le poufsouffle d'un coup, manquant de l'envoyer sur les fesses, et s'écarta.

Et bien sûr, il ne restait plus qu'un dragon et un champion. Harry n'était vraiment pas content du tirage au sort, parce que Krum était certainement le pire pour Talath étant donné qu'ils ne savaient pas encore pour quel camp il jouait.

Et que tout pointait vers celui des Ténèbres.

 **/Même si c'était le cas, il ne pourra rien tenter devant autant de monde./** Lui fit remarquer Talath.

Il sentait cependant un début d'anxiété chez sa dragonne qui s'était mis à faire les cents pas, autant qu'elle le pouvait, néanmoins, là où elle était.

-Et Mr Krum affrontera la Reine longwing dorée, Talath ! Termina Croupton alors que le brun tenait dans sa main une figurine dorée, de la taille d'un vif d'or, qui crachait des flammes invisibles en montrant les crocs.

-D-

Harry était retourné auprès de Talath, regardant discrètement l'intérieur de l'arène. Dinth était la première à passer, alors Valentine répétait ses directives – il fallait souvent répéter avec les vertes – tandis que Damian était allé se poster près des Lassauge.

Harry repéra Ophelie, l'expression toujours aussi suffisante, près d'une femme qui lui faisait un peu trop penser à sa tante Petunia. Peut-être le cou trop long, avec la tête plantée bien en hauteur pour prendre les gens de haut.

Harry sentit soudain une chaleur dans son dos et se retourna légèrement pour voir que Charlie était derrière lui, son torse frôlant son dos.

-Anxieux ? Demanda le roux en le fixant avec impudence.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'il ne savait quoi et semblaient à nouveau chercher en lui une réponse. Sauf qu'Harry ne connaissait pas la question.

-Evidemment que je le suis, t'es marrant toi ! C'est pas Derianth qui va se retrouver avec une baguette magique pointée sur lui !

-Il restera pas loin, chercha-t-il à le rassurer. Et je serais de même pas très loin, dans la loge d'honneur. Mais bon… Nous sommes à Poudlard, personne ne peut arriver pour nous attaquer.

-A part évidemment les personnes déjà présentes, fit Harry en passant le public du regard avec suspicion.

Son corps était tendu, prêt à se lancer dans un affrontement, mais soudain, il y eut deux bras musclés qui passèrent autour de lui et l'attirèrent en arrière, contre le chevalier.

-Lààà, tout se passera bien, chuchota Charlie dans ses cheveux. Détends-toi Harry.

Dans l'immédiat, le concerné resta sans bouger, regardant de droite à gauche à la recherche d'un mode d'emploi sur la situation, puis, seulement quand il comprit qu'il devrait trouver tout seul, il fit ce que le jeune homme lui demandait. Il se força à se décrisper.

-Là, tu vois Charlie, je suis calmé, lança t'il comme le roux tardait à le lâcher.

-Hum… Fit rêveusement Charlie, le menton sur le haut de sa tête, avant de déverrouiller ses bras avec regret.

Harry s'échappa et le regarda d'un air boudeur. Il n'était pas un petit garçon qui avait besoin d'être réconforté.

-Si les choses se passent mal, tu en entendras parler jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, Charlie Weasley ! Le menaça-t-il alors avant de retourner à son poste d'observation.

Il n'entendit que son soupir, ainsi que ses pas qui s'éloignaient. Valentine qui faisait entrer Dinth dans l'arène était bien plus captivant.

Harry s'amusa de voir les spectateurs pousser des exclamations en voyant la jeune verte. Elle n'était pourtant pas si impressionnante avec sa taille à peine plus grosse que celle d'un bœuf. Les femelles mettaient plus de temps à obtenir leur taille d'adulte, par rapport aux bronzes et au brun qui auraient leur taille définitive dans un peu moins d'un an.

*Attendez de voir Talath…*

Une fois Dinth installée avec l'œuf d'Or, Valentine se décala vers le bord du terrain et Cedric Diggory pénétra sur la surface d'un pas prudent. La foule s'emballa, les élèves de Poudlard chantant l'hymne de l'école dans une cacophonie totale.

Harry, lui, encouragea la dragonne. De toute façon, Diggory ne savait pas encore qu'il allait en baver.

Ce dernier détaillait l'animal, la baguette prudemment placée en avant, sans doute prêt à parer avec un bouclier. Ses yeux voyagèrent aussi sur le terrain, jusqu'à l'œuf doré que Dinth tenait derrière elle.

Cette dernière suivit ses mouvements d'un air mauvais, tapie comme un chat sur un morceau de rocher.

Puis soudain Diggory lança un sort. Il métamorphosa un rocher en chien.

Ce dernier se précipita en aboyant vers la droite et la verte se focalisa aussitôt dessus, poussant un feulement furieux tandis qu'elle bondissait à sa suite.

Elle venait de faire quelques pas quand elle réalisa son erreur, apercevant en périphérie de sa vision l'humain foncer vers son trésor.

Se désintéressant du chien, elle balança sa queue et l'envoya en plein dans le garçon, qui, ne s'y attendant pas, vola sur plusieurs mètres et se prit le mur de l'arène. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner alors que Dinth faisait jouer sa queue d'un air innocent, avant de faire demi-tour pour garder le jaune et noir dans sa ligne de mire.

Longues, fines, très mobiles, au bout divisé en deux, on ne croirait pas que la queue des longwing était aussi très puissante, d'autant plus que contrairement à d'autres dragons elle ne possédait pas de masse ou de pique à son extrémité, mais c'était une de leurs armes de prédilections contre d'autres espèces que la leur.

Verpey qui commentait le tournoi y mit son grain de sel :

-Oh là là ! On peut dire qu'il prend des risques celui-là ! Très belle tentative. Dommage qu'elle n'ait rien donné !

Diggory se releva, contusionné et Dinth feula à son encontre, en défi, patounant son rocher comme si c'était le corps du garçon qu'elle piétinait.

Il lança alors un nouveau sort et Dinth qui s'attendait à une réaction quelconque fut décontenancé un instant comme rien n'avait changé, elle chercha, tournant la tête dans tous les sens…

….Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive d'une ombre suspecte sur le sol.

Talath poussa un profond soupir désespéré en la voyant suivre la tache au sol. Valentine devait sûrement l'être aussi, mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'aider sa dragonne. Dans les gradins, de nombreux élèves riaient – pas vraiment méchamment, car c'était assez mignon de voir l'attention de la verte toute prise par ce détail. Ce fut cependant cela qui fit comprendre à cette dernière que quelque chose clochait, et lui fit lever les yeux vers le ciel pour apercevoir l'œuf d'or qui flottait sous l'effet d'un bête sort de lévitation.

 **/C'est probablement pour ça que les vertes ne pondent plus des œufs…./** Railla Talath alors que, dépitée, la dragonne s'envolait d'un mouvement vif pour récupérer son bien.

Cependant Diggory ne lâcha pas son sort et continua à essayer d'attirer le trésor à lui. Dinth se retrouva donc à lutter avec l'attraction du sort, l'œuf fermement ancrée dans ses pattes antérieures.

-Ne sois pas si dure, répliqua Harry qui observait avec affection les efforts de la verte.

 **/Que Faranth me protège d'une telle humiliation !/** Répondit simplement la dorée.

Agacée par ce jeu de tir à la corde, Dinth finit par ouvrir la gueule pour cracher un long jet de flammes dont les longwings avaient le secret.

Diggory avait deux choix : le plus sûr consistait à cesser son sort actuel et à invoquer un bouclier, mais il préféra rouler par l'avant et courir sous la dragonne en vol, dans son angle mort, là où les flammes lui cachaient toute vue.

Harry devait avouer que c'était plutôt bien joué. Dinth ne prévit pas le mouvement inverse de l'attraction sur l'œuf et celui-ci lui échappa des pattes. Glapissant d'indignation, elle tenta un demi-tour plutôt délicat en plein vol, mais avant même qu'elle ait fini, l'œuf atterrit entre les mains du poufsouffle.

Des exclamations montèrent brusquement du côté des étudiants de Poudlard, les banderoles au nom de Diggory s'agitant frénétiquement dans un ensemble jaune et noir.

 _ **/C'est injuste ! Je l'ai perdu des yeux juste quelques secondes !/**_ Se plaignit Dinth en volant jusqu'à Valentine pour se faire consoler.

Celle-ci lui accorda un gros câlin, enserrant sa tête dans ses bras en lui parlant gentiment.

Les deux se dirigèrent à nouveau dans la tente des dragons, au moment même où Damian sautaient des gradins pour secouer un peu son brun à lui.

 **/Est-ce VRAIMENT nécessaire ?/** Râla Emlith qui s'était posé dans un coin. **/Tout ce tintamarre pour un stupide objet en or…/**

Il donna un coup de patte méprisante dans le sien, l'envoyant rouler jusqu'aux pieds de son maître qui le récupéra.

-Allez ! C'est amusant ! Fit ce dernier.

 **/Si tu n'en veux pas, tu n'as qu'à me le donner !/** Cracha Dinth, chagrine.

 **/Cela vous amusera, VOUS/** Répliqua Emlith à Damian, ignorant sa sœur.

-Et mon plaisir est ton plaisir ! Chantonna Damian en allant le pousser par le derrière même si la taille et le poids de son dragon rendaient le projet insensé.

Emlith le regarda faire d'un air clairement dubitatif, puis, avec un soupir, leva son arrière train et prit, bon grès mal grès, le chemin vers l'arène d'un pas pesant.

-Ouais, ça c'est mon champion !

 **/ Je le fais uniquement pour vous faire plaisir. Mais je tiens à vous faire remarquer que je suis un dragon de combat, pas un dragon de foire./**

Damian roula des yeux sans l'écouter, l'œuf doré sous le bras.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la vue du public, il y eut de nouvelles exclamations impressionnées. Emlith avait à peu près la taille d'un éléphant et sa tête arrivait presque à hauteur des gradins. Par malice ou simplement par envie, il bailla, offrant le spectacle de ses crocs à son public, mettant les plus jeunes et les plus impressionnables dans un état fébrile.

Quand Fleur Delacour pénétra dans l'arène, Harry remarqua l'arrêt qu'elle marqua à la vue du dragon. Cependant sa peur fit rapidement place à de la contrariété quand Emlith se coucha carrément sur l'œuf et décida de ne pas en bouger.

Damian pût dire tout ce qu'il voulait, essayer de le raisonner, mais le brun n'en démordit pas : on l'avait engagé pour protéger un foutu œuf, c'était ce qu'il faisait.

Et Mademoiselle Fleur n'avait qu'à faire avec.

Le regard ombrageux, celle-ci tourna autour de lui, baguette brandie, cherchant un point faible. Finalement, elle se décida et lança un sort directement sur le dragon. Harry retint sa respiration, sans doute comme Damian, mais comme promis, ce ne fut qu'un sort « inoffensif ».

 **/ Que se passe t'il ?/** Lança Emlith en se crispant sur lui-même. **/Je n'y vois plus rien ! Tout est noir ! Damian !/**

Ce dernier lui répondit probablement par leur lien puisque le brun se calma un peu.

C'était un sort d'aveuglement. Un quitte ou double, parce que Emlith pourrait très bien paniquer et réagir violemment… Harry était impatient de connaitre la suite du plan de la française, ne serait-ce que pour palier à une possible faiblesse dans leur défense.

La suite fut néanmoins surprenante. Avec une expression déterminée et prudente, Fleur invoqua un sortilège de chatouillis.

Sous le _rictumsempra_ , Emlith se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens, son rire résonnant dans l'esprit d'Harry alors qu'il se frottait au sol en aveugle pour tenter de calmer la démangeaison. Dans l'opération il se traina jusqu'à un bord de l'arène et tapa si fortement dedans que les gradins tremblèrent, provoquant des cis d'inquiétudes du public concerné.

En attendant, de façon très élégante, Fleur marcha sans se presser vers l'œuf d'or libéré de la masse du dragon et le ramassa pour le tendre vers la tribune d'honneur.

- _Olalala diantre_ , fit Verpey en français avant de reprendre en anglais, notre princesse française réalise une très belle performance. Nous verrons ce que les juges en penseront !

 **/Rester immobile était une erreur./** Commenta pour sa part Talath. **/ Il n'a pu échapper à aucun de ses sorts./**

Emlith était encore secoué de gratouilles quand il se dirigea vers la tente après que Fleur ait levé ses sorts.

-Certains dragons ont une cuirasse si épaisse que les sorts rebondissent dessus, fit Harry à sa dragonne. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas votre cas.

Il caressa le cuir si doux de sa compagne, souple et chaud, un peu comme celui d'un serpent. Il appréciait ce détail, plus qu'il n'aurait apprécié un dragon recouvert de plaques d'écailles solides et rugueuses, voir même parfois pleins de picots irritants.

Puis, pris d'inquiétude, il vint se coller contre elle, épousant la forme de sa patte antérieure droite.

 **/Ca va être à moi./** Fit-elle doucement en inclinant son cou vers lui. **/ Tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à présent./**

-Oui mais…

Lui et Talath n'étaient pas n'importe qui.

Redressant la tête, la dragonne expira profondément, puis se mit à marcher vers la lumière. Dignement, Harry trottinant derrière elle avec l'œuf d'or, elle fit face à la foule qui resta profondément silencieuse à son arrivée.

Elle, était assez grande pour plonger son ombre sur le public, sa tête et ses ailes dépassant la paroi de l'arène, les rayons du soleil accrochant sa couleur d'or tirant sur le bronze, et mettaient en valeur les motifs plus foncés qui formaient d'élégantes volutes géométriques.

S'ils savaient qu'il ne s'agissait même pas de sa taille définitive !

Verpey tenta vainement de ramener un peu de bruit dans l'arène, mais tout le monde semblait avoir perdu sa langue, et ce, même lorsque Krum entra à son tour dans l'arène.

La tension mit Harry un peu plus sur les nerfs, mais ce fut pire lorsqu'il se concentra sur Viktor Krum.

Quelque chose clochait sévèrement chez lui et une alarme silencieuse se mit à hurler dans la tête d'Harry.

Sa façon de marcher, dépourvue de son claudiquement, son regard presque vide et la façon dont sa main et sa baguette était levée, comme si un fil invisible les maintenait dans cette position.

Malheureusement, l'étroitesse des lieux pour Talath, et au contraire la grandeur de la surface à parcourir pour Harry l'empêcha d'agir contre ce qu'il se passait.

Il n'était même pas à la moitié quand Krum cracha un sort que Harry ne connaissait pas. Il ressentit cependant vite les effets – comme si une main glacée s'enroulait autour de son cœur- et la douleur, et la surprise, et le sang qui jaillit du poitrail de la dorée, d'un rouge obscène qui sembla colorer toute la vue d'Harry.

A moins qu'il ne s'agissait de celle de Talath.

La peur et la douleur se muèrent en colère pour eux deux. En fait, en cet instant, Harry ne pouvait plus voir que du rouge et Krum. Tout le reste avait disparu – foule, Charlie, Derianth et amis. Il ne faisait plus de différence entre son corps et celui de Talath. Ils étaient un, on menaçait de les séparer, on s'attaquait à eux !

Leur magie s'unit aussitôt en un tout. Ils ne purent éviter le deuxième coup qui les frappa comme un fouet couvert d'épines, ravageant leur flanc, mais invoquèrent le Mot de Protection pour contrer le troisième. Le coup, paré, ce fut à eux de frapper. Sans aucune considération pour la fragilité de l'être qui leur faisait face, ils appelèrent le Feu.

Krum fit lui aussi appel à un bouclier magique, mais ce dernier se fissura vite face à la puissance des magies de Talath et de Harry fusionnées.

Il céda brusquement en un amas d'étincelles et la longue flamme concentrée frappa de plein fouet l'élève de Durmstrang qui poussa un cri de détresse et d'agonie.

On s'empara d'eux. Des bras autour de son torse qui l'éloignèrent malgré ses rebuffades. Des magies s'élevèrent tout autour de Talath, les menaçant – les contraignant. L'œil rouge de rage, la douleur au corps, ils commencèrent à tout brûler.

-Pardon Harry, fit une voix, quelque part.

Il y eut une nouvelle douleur.

Puis tout devint noir.

-D-

-Protégez le public ! Ordonna Charlie Weasley avant de se laisser tomber dans l'arène comme un inconscient.

Damian savait qu'il voulait récupérer Harry qui, absent, immobile, se trouvait en plein milieu, des yeux aussi rouge que sa dragonne, mais plongés dans le vide.

Lui regarda alors Valentine qui hocha nerveusement de la tête avant de partir d'un côté avec Dinth. Damian prit donc l'autre, s'accrochant à Emlith qui avait tout oublié de ses démangeaisons. Trop inquiet à la fois pour Talath que pour son chevalier, craignant lui aussi une attaque.

Le sang de leur sœur avait failli faire basculer Emlith et Dinth dans le même état de folie – mais heureusement, lui et Valentine avaient réussi à garder leur sang-froid. Difficilement. Et même maintenant il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec Talath qui crachait des flammes presque en aveugle, suivant le trajet des sorts que lançaient stupidement les sorciers afin de l'isoler.

Damian eut plusieurs fois à utiliser le mot de protection pour briser le feu qui menaçait le public qui courrait désormais vers les escaliers, se bousculant dans un joli bazar. Une vraie bande de poulets décapités, pensa t'il acerbement avant de remarquer deux femmes qui semblaient tétanisées d'effroi sur leur place.

Et à raison, puisqu'elles se trouvaient vraiment face à face avec la figure de Talath.

C'était les Lassauge. La sœur de Valentine, dont il ne se souvenait plus le prénom, était littéralement agrippée de toute ses force à sa mère qui, livide, semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

Talath ouvrit la gueule, le fond de sa gorge lumineux des flammes de sa poche à feu. Damian ne réfléchit pas un instant, et alors qu'Ophélie poussait un long cri d'effroi, il se laissa tomber de Emlith juste devant elles et aboya aussi le Mot de protection.

Ce ne fut pas la meilleure expérience de sa vie. Il était trop près et l'haleine bouillante de la dragonne passait à travers le bouclier, lui brûlant la peau de ses mains et de ses avant-bras qu'il avait projetés en avant. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la viande cuite quand Emlith s'interposa d'urgence pour le sauver, bousculant violemment sa sœur et l'envoyant gouter au sol.

Heureusement, Charlie avait déjà récupéré Harry. Talath se redressa et poussa un grondement de colère sur Emlith, tous crocs en avant.

Ce dernier, peu désireux de perdre un œil comme Kyreth se replia en position de soumission.

Damian, hors de danger pour l'instant, ignora ses membres blessés et se tourna vers les deux femmes qu'il venait de protéger :

-Est-ce que ça va Mocheté ?

Ophélie le regardait avec de grands yeux éberlués et, brusquement, rougit. Elle ne put cependant s'exprimer puisque c'est à ce moment-là que sa mère s'écroula brusquement avec un petit gémissement pitoyable, venant de perdre connaissance.

-Oh… Génial… Soupira Damian.

Il n'avait plus qu'à la porter hors de la zone de danger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Talath qui s'effondra de fatigue sous les pattes de Derianth qui la tenait doucement mais fermement au sol.

Viktor Krum, très gravement brûlé, Harry Potter, assommé, Mrs Lassauge, évanouie, et Damian les bras cramés atterrirent à l'infirmerie. Une tente de soin fut installée tout autour de Talath pour commencer les soins d'urgence à la dragonne qui se vidait petit à petit de son sang, le muscle antérieur droit et plusieurs tendons et ligaments déchirés.

Ce fut ainsi que se termina la Première Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers de l'année 1994.

Les journaux dépeignirent l'évènement comme « _peu prometteur pour son retour_ » et renseignèrent les lecteurs sur une surpopulation de patient à Ste Mangouste, pour blessures mineures de piétinements ou d'écrasements, leur conseillant d'attendre au moins deux semaines avant de tomber malade.

 _A suivre…_

 _OUAAAIIIS scène d'action terminée – pour le moment- et tout le monde ou presque finit à l'hôpital ! Bon, je pense que vous vous y attendiez – ça ne pouvait PAS bien se passer. Pour le prochain épisode, Sherlock Harry revient pour tirer au clair ce capharnaüm. On ne touche pas à sa dragonne sans en payer le prix !_


	23. Couper la tête de l'hydre

_Mot de l'auteur_ _: Bonnnjooouurr tout le monde ! C'est mercredi et… Je n'ai rien à raconter ! Haha ! Bon, si, vous êtes toujours d'adorables lecteurs à me suivre et nous approchons peu à peu de la centaine de favori sur cette histoire (et des deux cents reviews ) ) ce qui reste un soutien éminemment appréciable et apprécié pour me faire tenir le cap ! Donc un gros merci ! Et je vous laisse avec notre Harry adoré !_

* * *

Rappel :

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants** : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens-  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Couper la tête de l'hydre**

Il y avait son regard gris sur lui et son visage crispé d'une expression de haine. Harry ne le voyait pas très bien, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir totalement les paupières.

Stupides yeux.

- _Tu es celui qui est stupide, Potter_ , fit Drago Malefoy.

-Je suis juste inquiet, se défendit Harry en luttant pour ouvrir ses yeux en entier.

Il devait y voir mieux, comme ça il saurait où se trouvait le serpentard. Mais cela semblait avoir l'effet inverse et sa vision continuait à diminuer, jusqu'à le laisser dans le noir.

Il n'y eu rien d'autre, et quand il ouvrit de nouveaux les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, endormi. Il n'y avait pas plusieurs explications au fait qu'il se retrouve allongé confortablement sur un matelas.

-Enfin réveillé ?

Harry tourna le visage et découvrit avec étonnement qu'il était dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, et bien entouré, puisqu'il était cerné de tout un tas de têtes rousses. Plus Hermione bien entendu.

Et pour une raison étrange, ils semblaient tous soulagés.

-Eh quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? Marmonna Harry en essayant de se redresser, ce qui, bizarrement, lui causa une pointe de douleur à l'arrière de la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu es tellement mignon quand tu dors qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de te fixer comme des détraqués !

-George ! S'indigna Ron alors que les mains de Charlie venaient se poser, douces et inquiètes autour de la tête de Harry, vérifiant son état.

Harry rigola :

-Quoi ? Je suis mignon UNIQUEMENT quand je dors ?!

Un sourire en coin vint s'accrocher aux lèvres de Charlie qui retenait apparemment un commentaire. Les jumeaux et Ginny gloussèrent tandis qu'Hermione émettait un son plus proche du rire nerveux.

-Le voilà vexé, fit Fred en tapotant une de ses jambes sous les draps.

L'Aspirant lui tira la langue pour toute réponse avant de regarder Charlie qui continuait à l'examiner.

-Que fais-tu ?

Mis à part cette bizarre douleur à la tête, il se sentait bien. Talath dormait à ce qu'il pouvait en dire ainsi il y avait juste cette espèce de sensation de vide à combler quand elle ne partageait pas ses émotions et ses pensées. Moineau, lui, était couché contre son ventre, le fixant avec des yeux à moitié fermés, pleins de contentement alors que, machinalement, Harry faisait aller et venir sa main sur son corps.

-A part une bosse, tout à l'air normal, conclut pour lui Charlie en retirant finalement ses mains des mèches rebelles qui gardaient encore la trace de l'oreiller.

Il brossa machinalement une partie de ses épis au passage, ayant apparemment du mal à résister à l'envie de lui emmêler la tête comme il en avait l'habitude. Harry prit la relève en cherchant la bosse sur la surface de son crâne.

-Ça risque pas de le rendre plus inconscient qu'il ne l'est déjà ? Demanda une voix sur le lit voisin alors qu'il trouvait finalement le point douloureux.

Hermione et Ginny s'inclinèrent légèrement sur le côté pour lui laisser voir Damian qui avait les deux avant-bras bandés comme une momie.

-Tu peux parler Damian, lui fit remarquer Charlie. Tu n'as guère était mieux hier.

Le blond haussa des épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Fit quant à lui Harry qui se sentait plus que jamais largué.

-Talath a joué les barbecues avec quelques personnes, répondit nonchalamment Damian.

-Quoi ?!

Puis tout lui revint – ou du moins une partie et il tourna la tête vers un des lits où se trouvait un homme entièrement recouvert de bandages. Viktor Krum.

L'attaque. La Troisième Tâche. Le sang de Talath.

Talath.

La respiration d'Harry se coinça brusquement dans sa gorge et il se retrouva à suffoquer de panique, ses mains attrapant et se crispant sauvagement sur la chemise de Charlie.

-Talath est hors de danger, lui souffla ce dernier. Le Maître Guérisseur l'a pris en charge presque immédiatement – et même avant ça, Mrs Pomfresh et Hagrid ont eu de bons réflexes. Malheureusement, la blessure est située sur le muscle extenseur de la jonction épaule/aile, ce qui signifie qu'elle ne peut pas voler tant qu'elle ne sera pas guérie. Nous allons donc devoir rester ici encore un peu.

Cette dernière nouvelle n'attrista pas vraiment Harry, il se fichait de l'endroit où il se trouvait du moment que Talath allait bien.

Il voulait aller la voir.

-Elle est encore sous l'effet du sort d'anesthésie, lui dit d'une voix douce Charlie, comme si ce dernier pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

Il était donc peu productif d'aller la voir en ce moment. Message reçu. Harry soupira et revint sur Damian avec une pointe de culpabilité :

-C'est grave ?

-C'est brûlé. Mais te fais pas de mouron, on est chevaliers dragons, alors les cicatrices ça fait partie du job !

Harry se tourna vivement vers Charlie pour obtenir une vraie réponse. Ce dernier poussa un soupir, résigné.

-Il n'aura probablement plus de sensations au niveau des parties touchées.

Harry retourna aussitôt sur Damian qui continuait à ne pas avoir l'air affecté.

-Mais c'est terrible ! Ça veut dire que tu ne sentiras plus rien avec tes mains !

-Bah il me reste mon membre principal pour ça – et c'est tout ce qui m'importe ! Ricana l'Aspirant.

Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement, mais lorsque Damian regarda son entrejambe avec un haussement de sourcil complice, le brun roula des yeux, désespéré, tandis que Ginny et Hermione se détournaient brusquement, horriblement gênées.

-Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça ! Je devrais te l'arracher et la donner à manger à Talath ! Le menaça Harry.

Il y eu des hoquets horrifiés du côté des membres masculins des Weasley, mais Damian se contenta de ricaner d'un air chafouin en s'éclipsant l'air de rien de l'infirmerie.

-Celui-là… Vraiment… Grommela Harry en croisant les regards finalement amusés des deux filles présentes à son chevet.

-Tu ne mâche pas tes paroles dis donc, commenta Ginny.

-Je suis pratiquement certain que le mot subtilité ne fait pas parti de son dictionnaire. Mais ce n'est pas un type méchant, vous savez. Il est juste… Insortable.

Son expression piteuse fit ricaner les sorciers.

-Donc… Et si vous me disiez ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? Parce que mes souvenirs sont très flous.

-Ca m'étonne même pas, répondit Ron avec tension. Mec, tes yeux étaient rouges, c'était flippant !

Harry le fixa avec incompréhension. Le seul moment où ses yeux changeaient de couleur, c'était quand il utilisait le Mot de pouvoir de l'Union, lui donnant la possibilité de voir par les yeux de Talath. Ce qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir fait.

-Etat d'Union Accidentel d'Urgence, cita Charlie. Ou comme on dit plus simplement, tu es parti dans la lune Harry. Cela arrive lorsqu'une paire se retrouve confrontée à un choc violent – autant physique que psychique. Tout comme le corps réagit aux situations de stress en provoquant de lui-même des changements dans l'organisme visant à nous rendre plus performant en combat et dans la fuite, le lien dragon/chevalier créé un rapprochement immédiat– au dépend de ce dernier malheureusement, partant du fait que le dragon est le mieux placé pour agir, ce qui n'est pas toujours vrai. En résumé, ton corps était totalement hors de ton contrôle, puisque ton esprit et ta magie étaient avec Talath. N'importe qui aurait pu arriver et te blesser, ce que j'ai fait d'ailleurs, et j'en suis désolé, mais c'était nécessaire pour juguler Talath. Votre puissance quand vous êtes réunis est juste pas gérable.

Machinalement, Harry se frotta l'arrière du crâne d'un air consterné :

-Tu m'as assommé…

-Et tu as la tête dure, je suis certain que tu n'as pas dû perdre tant de neurones que ça !

-Si on le voit faire des trucs bizarres dans les jours qui viennent, on saura pourquoi ! Fit Fred.

Charlie le fusilla du regard et il rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules, mal à l'aise.

-Ne vous avisez pas de lui jouer un tour à votre façon ! Les prévint-il abruptement. Moi je saurais que ça n'a rien à voir avec sa blessure !

-Je suis sûre qu'il ne pensait pas à mal ! Intervint Hermione.

Elle essuya un regard flamboyant à son tour mais l'affronta sans ciller, ne subissant pas la peine affective que supportaient les petits-frères de ce jeune homme ombrageux. Harry soupira intérieurement, Fred n'avait sûrement dit ça que pour profiter d'un moment de complicité. C'était un échec total et ni les jumeaux, ni Ron, ne semblaient vouloir refaire une tentative, douché par l'attitude de rejet du plus âgé.

Harry leur sourit piteusement, puis réorienta le sujet vers la Première Tâche.

-Alors… Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi Viktor Krum a attaqué Talath ?

Il regarda à nouveau vers le lit d'hôpital où se trouvait le corps immobile et bandé, mais il n'arrivait pas à éprouver la moindre culpabilité ou pitié à ce sujet. Krum avait fait du mal à sa moitié, il méritait le pire, ne serait-ce qu'en guise d'exemple.

-Il est dans le coma, donc personne n'a pu l'interroger, expliqua Hermione en regardant elle aussi vers le blessé, elle ayant cependant l'air empathique pour ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le souffle de Talath a, semble-t-il, effacé toute trace de magie sur lui, donc on ne peut pas savoir s'il a été victime d'un sortilège ou d'une malédiction.

-Il avait l'air bizarre, cependant, lorsqu'il est entré dans l'arène, continua Ron. Même nous, au niveau des gradins, on pouvait le voir.

-Imperium ? Demanda au hasard Hermione même si Harry ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Non, l'Imperium n'est pas aussi flagrant, la contredit Fred. Sinon tu imagines bien que tout le monde se serait rendu compte qu'il y avait des personnes maudites dans le ministère pendant la guerre. Et Lucius Malefoy n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir avec cette excuse !

-L'imperium combattu donne cette impression de pantin désarticulé, annonça Charlie. Je pense que Krum, venant de Durmstrang, a été entrainé à subir ce sort et à le contrer.

-Maugrey l'a jeté sur nous pour qu'on le contre, intervint George, mais pas un de nous n'a réussi cet exploit !

Il regretta d'avoir ouvert la bouche quand son grand frère émit un son moqueur :

-Oui mais Krum a été choisi pour être Champion de Durmstrang, ce qui signifie qu'il est au-dessus de la moyenne concernant ses capacités magiques. Vous ne pouvez certainement pas vous comparer à lui.

Ron et Ginny firent la grimace et les jumeaux devinrent tout rouges de colère rentrée. Charlie ne savait certainement pas qu'ils avaient tentés de mettre leur nom dans la Coupe de Feu et avaient désirés ardemment participer à ce tournoi.

*Oh Charlie…*

Harry tourna la tête et tomba sur le regard incendiaire de Hermione pour le chevalier dragon. Ses poings tremblaient et elle semblait sur le point de lui dire ses quatre vérités – mais Harry pensait qu'il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui tente quelque chose. Charlie l'aimait bien après tout.

-Et c'est quoi l'Imperium ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-Un des Trois Sortilèges Impardonnables, grogna Hermione, l'Imperium est utilisé pour contrôler les gens, leur donner des ordres et les obliger à les effectuer, comme… Jette toi par la fenêtre la plus haute de Poudlard (elle regardait directement Charlie en disant ça et Harry ne doutait pas qu'elle l'eut fait exprès). Les deux autres sont le Doloris qui… Eh bien qui provoque une douleur insoutenable, et le dernier….

Elle s'adoucit en relevant les yeux vers la cicatrice d'Harry.

-Le Sortilège de Mort, finit-elle en baissant les yeux.

OK. Harry comprit très bien le message même si, il le réalisait, il n'avait jamais réfléchi au sort qu'avait pu lui lancer Voldemort quand il s'était attaqué à lui, bébé.

-Krum n'aurait-il pas pu lancer directement ce sort sur Talath ? S'efforça-t-il de demander même si cette seule perspective lui nouait les entrailles.

-Non, pas avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, répondit Charlie. Les Impardonnables demandent beaucoup de puissance, mais aussi et surtout, beaucoup de conviction. Si je te lançais un doloris là, c'est à peine si tu sentirais un pincement. Et je pourrais crier le sort de la mort un nombre incalculable de fois, il ne donnerait rien du tout, parce que je ne veux ni te faire de mal, ni te tuer. En partant du principe que Krum était manipulé, et ne te voulait pas de mal, à toi ou à Talath, utiliser des sorts de découpes est cohérent.

-Donc on part du principe que Krum était sous imperium, conclut Harry. Ça veut dire que quelqu'un est derrière tout ça.

Mais qui ?

Krum semblait être lui-même au moment du choix des dragons. L'envoutement avait donc eu lieu après, et avant qu'il n'entre dans l'arène. Ce serait trop simple si ça s'était passé quand Fleur Delacour était encore présente dans la tente, donc on pouvait supposer que c'était arrivé pendant qu'elle affrontait Emlith.

Bon, cela lui donnait au moins une fenêtre de temps de quinze à vingt minutes.

Fermant les yeux, il s'efforça à repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était produit depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard afin d'identifier les possibles coupables.

Lucius Malefoy était présent, il avait soit disant déjà subi l'imperium, son comportement était différent, ses yeux étaient bizarres, Harry avait eu mal à sa cicatrice en sa présence. Et on le soupçonnait sérieusement d'être un Mangemort. Son fils était Merlin seul sait où et il n'avait pas déclaré sa disparition.

Karkaroff avait un comportement très suspect et il collait Krum comme un chien de berger. Ce dernier se serait laissé approcher sans craindre quoique ce soit. Lui, Sirius l'avait identifié comme ancien Mangemort, donc c'était un fait avéré. Comme il était présent au moment du choix des dragons, il savait aussi que c'était Krum qui allait affronter Talath. Et puis Harry était certain qu'il discutait avec Malefoy le jour de la Première Tâche.  
Le seul hic le concernant, c'était qu'il était juge et n'avait pas quitté son siège durant l'épreuve de Fleur Delacour. Il aurait pu néanmoins envoyer un de ses élèves à la place.

Severus Rogue était aussi là, au moment de la discussion. Mais il avait la confiance de Dumbledore et de Sirius alors Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser. En tout cas, il semblait qu'il soit la personne la plus amène de le renseigner sur le contenu de cette discussion… A condition qu'il dise la vérité.

Puis restait Maugrey Fol Œil. Mais le concernant, c'était plutôt une question d'instinct. Moineau s'était montré réactif à son contact plus qu'avec n'importe lequel des trois autres hommes. Il ne pouvait juste pas le laisser de côté, d'autant plus qu'il était lui aussi présent à la Première Tâche.

Et pour finir, il ne pouvait exclure la possibilité d'un complot et que deux d'entre eux, ou plus, travaillent ensemble.

Bref, son ennemi, qu'il imaginait unique en la personne de Voldemort, était comme une hydre à qui on aurait tranché le cou et qui se serait vu repousser trois têtes à la place. Harry craignait vraiment qu'en tranchant à nouveau l'une d'entre elles, d'autres sortent en échange.

Il frissonna, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Pas pour l'immédiat, mais… Pour cette guerre que Desclare et Leslie avaient craint. Pour cet espèce de rêve étrange qu'il avait fait avant de se réveiller, avec Drago Malefoy dedans. Oh, comme il aurait voulu qu'il soit là, celui-là ! Harry était certain qu'il savait quelque chose, sinon tout.

*Pour une fois qu'il aurait été utile…*

Ses ralleries intérieures furent coupés par l'appel familier du réveil de Talath. Un sentiment de soulagement profond l'envahit alors, qu'à son habitude, la première chose que fit la dragonne en sortant des limbes du sommeil fut de chercher mentalement Harry. Il était ainsi toujours la première chose à laquelle elle pensait.

Il aurait aimé en dire autant pour lui, mais avec tout ce qu'il se passait, ses pensées voguaient souvent à droite et à gauche avant qu'il n'arrive à se recentrer.

-Talath est en train de se réveiller, annonça t'il en jetant le drap du lit loin de lui.

Il éjecta la douleur de son crâne et l'expression soucieuse de Charlie d'un mouvement de bras, faisant comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'il reste ici maintenant que sa moitié avait repris conscience.

-Très bien, accepta Charlie en se levant à son tour pour l'escorter.

Moineau et Jade quittèrent leurs positions respectives pour venir s'accrocher à chacune des épaules de Harry, pépiant d'enthousiasme au retour de la reine dorée.

-Euh… Est-ce qu'on peut venir aussi ? Demanda timidement Ron en se triturant les mains. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me présente Talath…

Les expressions avides du reste des jeunes sorciers présents parlèrent pour eux et Harry ne se sentit pas de leur refuser ça.

-D'accord, mais si elle se sent mal, il faudra nous laisser, d'accord ?

Ils acceptèrent aussitôt et le groupe quitta le château en cherchant à modérer leur excitation à l'idée d'être à proximité directe d'un vrai dragon. Harry sourit d'un air conciliant, mais remarqua que Charlie était tout renfrogné, légèrement à l'écart de sa fratrie.

Tombant sur le regard scrutateur de Harry, il eut l'air un instant gêné, baissant les yeux, puis lui fit un mélange de sourire et de grimace.

Il devrait se contenter de cela et devoir se remuer les méninges, en plus du reste, pour trouver un moyen de casser la glace sur ce sujet délicat qu'était la famille Weasley.

Trop de choses à penser.

/ **Huhuum ?** / Fit Talath dans sa tête, ayant apparemment du mal à sortir des effets du sort de sommeil.

*J'arrive ma belle.*

Et de fait, il traversa la distance qui les séparait en un temps record, retournant au milieu de cette fichue arène qui était devenu le nouveau campement des dragons.

Talath était toujours au milieu, là où l'avait plaqué Derianth, allongée de tout son long, un gros pansement ornant son flanc, surmonté d'une attelle qui immobilisait son aile pour l'empêcher de la bouger et de tirer le muscle endommagé. Elle avait orienté son cou sur l'ensemble, l'orange de ses yeux roulant furieusement dans ses iris.

Elle fit mine d'arracher le pansement avec ses dents, et Derianth réagit au quart de tour en lui grognant méchamment dessus.

 **/Tu ne dois pas toucher. Reste tranquille./**

En réponse, Talath tapa violemment le sol de sa queue.

 **/C'est inadmissible ! /** Elle aperçut alors Harry et tendit désespérément son museau vers lui. **/ Harry ! Regardez ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! Je ne peux plus voler ! /**

Il accueillit dans son giron le bout de son museau, lui envoyant toutes ses pensées d'amour.

-C'est temporaire. Tu voleras à nouveau, lui promit-il en appuyant sa tête contre sa peau, sentant ses cheveux voltiger au rythme de sa respiration.

Cela ne la consola pas vraiment, mais elle se dégagea pour le détailler dans tous les sens, s'assurant de sa bonne santé. Son souffle le chatouillant au passage, il la chassa en riant, lui promettant qu'il n'avait rien – juste une grosse bosse à cause de Charlie.

Il sentit ensuite qu'elle faisait le point sur les pensées d'Harry, rattrapant ce qu'elle avait manqué.

 **/Encore une fois, je vais me retrouver bloquée, incapable de vous aider/** Regretta-t-elle. **/Ces gens sont plus dangereux que nous ne le croyions. Il va vous falloir être très prudent./**

-Je le serais.

Il s'arrêta en sentant des regards sur lui, et sourit en se rendant compte que tous les Weasley, plus Hermione (comme d'habitude), étaient massés derrière lui et observaient (certains la bouche ouverte) les quatre dragons présent.

Ron et Hermione se détachèrent légèrement pour s'approcher craintivement d'Harry et de Talath.

-C'est elle ? Fit Hermione. C'est ta Liée ? Ta moitié ?

-Elle est… Magnifique, béat Ron qui suivait les reflets d'or pur que le soleil dessinait sur sa peau. On dirait…

-…Un énorme Vif d'Or, termina pour lui Harry avec amusement.

Talath vint lui grignoter la tête, ébouriffant ses mèches noires de ses dents et les maculant d'un peu de salive :

 **/Je ne suis pas « énorme » !/**

Ron et Hermione s'étaient figés brusquement, un hoquet apeuré sortant de leurs lèvres, mais voyant qu'Harry ne paniquait pas à avoir des dents de dragons à quelques millimètres de son crâne, ils ne se mirent pas à hurler hystériquement.

Talath tourna son regard sur eux :

 **/Je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à Harry. Plutôt me ronger les ailes./**

Les deux jeunes sorciers tressaillirent, leurs yeux s'écarquillant.

-Elle… Elle parle, laissa échapper Hermione avant de se trouver stupide et de rectifier : enfin, bien évidemment qu'elle parle, mais elle m'a parlé à moi !

-Eh ! Je l'ai entendu aussi, râla Ron en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

-Les dragons peuvent parler à d'autres personnes que leur chevalier s'ils le veulent… Mais uniquement aux personnes qu'ils aiment. C'est considéré comme un grand honneur.

-Oh… Fit Hermione en rougissant.

 **/Et je me souviens même de vos prénoms/** Ajouta Talath avec malice. **/Ron et Hermione. Ravie de vous rencontrer./**

-Oooh là, vaillant Godric, c'est l'honneur suprême ça ! Renchérit Harry.

Ses deux amis rougirent violemment, ne sachant plus ou se mettre devant la dragonne.

-Ravie de te rencontrer aussi Talath, bégaya finalement Hermione. Et navrée que ce soit dans de telles conditions. On sait que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Tout pareil, fit quant à lui précipitamment Ron. Tu sais que ta voix mentale ressemble bizarrement à celle d'Harry ? Enfin… Celle qui mue pas, hein, parce que celle-là, on dirait qu'il a été touché par un sort qui le fait couiner.

-Hé ! Râla Harry en le bousculant légèrement. Attends que ce soit ton tour, qu'on rigole !

Il fit mine d'être faussement vexé (quoique… Cette histoire de voix qui partait en cacahouète l'agaçait VRAIMENT) mais il était heureux du changement de sujet. Hermione risquait d'être légèrement dépitée à revenir sur les évènements d'hier, parce que Talath ne montrerait pas une once de remords. Elle se fichait totalement du sort de Krum ou de tous ceux qu'elle aurait pu blesser – déjà parce que c'était du passé, et que les dragons ne s'intéressaient qu'au présent – et parce qu'elle avait réagi normalement à son sens, et n'avait donc pas de raison de se sentir coupable.

Culpabiliser un dragon ! Ha ! Harry n'était même pas sûr que ce soit possible !

Ils discutèrent un moment, Ron et Ginny voulurent aussi toucher Talath, ce qu'elle accepta avec grâce, et l'après-midi passa tout doucement, Charlie complotant dans son coin avec Derianth et Valentine et Damian martyrisant légèrement Dennis sous prétexte de le préparer aux entrainements de Stevens.

La nuit tomba alors et tous les humains, à l'exception de Damian et Dennis, de corvée de surveillance et de protection du campement, prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Mr Croupton avait apparemment une annonce à faire concernant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et chacun avait un avis à ce sujet concernant son annulation ou son maintien.

-Ce serait horrible de continuer avec ce qu'il s'est passé, expliquait Ginny à Harry et à Valentine. Enfin, il y a eu pas mal de blessés et on ne sait même pas comment va réagir Durmstrang ou les parents de Viktor Krum…

-Il a signé un papier où il acceptait les risques, la contredit l'un des jumeaux. Ils ne peuvent pas se plaindre de ce qui lui ait arrivé, ça fait partie du jeu !

-Et si c'était à toi que c'était arrivé ?! S'indigna sa petite sœur. Tu crois que j'en aurais quelque chose à faire d'un foutu papier ?!

-C'est bien plus sérieux que ça, les interrompit Valentine. Parce que la Bulgarie est peut-être juste à côté de la Roumanie, et au sud de celle-ci, ces deux pays ne font pas partie de la même Alliance de Défense. La Bulgarie appartient à l'Alliance du Grand Nord…

-J'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre, marmonna Harry. Elle est trop éloignée des autres nations concernées.

-C'est de la géopolitique plus que de la géographie, Harry. Ça permet au Grand Nord de contrôler ses frontières méridionales avec l'Alliance des Sables Dorés. La Mer Noire étant le centre de nombreuses escarmouches. Mais pour en revenir à Krum, en attaquant Talath, c'est comme si le Grand Nord déclarait la guerre à notre Alliance. A mon avis, il doit y avoir pas mal de tractations politiques en ce moment même. Je pense que l'état de Krum est le dernier de leurs soucis.

C'était cru et froid pour le jeune sorcier, mais c'était sans doute la réalité. Cela n'empêcha pas Harry de renifler avec mépris. C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait difficilement justifier, mais il se sentait méfiant vis-à-vis des russes – car soyons honnêtes, l'Alliance du Grand Nord, c'était surtout eux. Et plus particulièrement la Réserve de Svalbard qui élevait la dernière race de dragon des glaces poids lourd. Il y avait très peu de rapports entre eux et le reste des Réserves. En gros, on ne savait pas ce qu'ils traficotaient et à chaque fois que Desclare lui en parlait, Harry sentait tous ses poils se dresser comme si un air glacial venait de l'étreindre.

Cela sembla d'ailleurs refroidir tout le monde puisqu'ils finirent le chemin dans un silence relatif.

Comme la dernière fois, Harry et Valentine prirent place à la table des gryffondors. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que tout le monde se soit installé et que Mr Croupton s'avance vers le pupitre du directeur pour prendre la parole.

Harry eut quand même le temps de remarquer que Rogue était présent, ainsi que Sirius, couché à ses pieds, mais que Karkaroff était, lui, aux abonnés absents.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins et mettre ainsi fin aux centaines de spéculations qui courent en ce moment, annonça Croupton de sa voix étonnement bureaucratique. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'est PAS annulé et ne le sera pas jusqu'à annonce du contraire. Nous sommes conscients de l'état du champion de Durmstrang et ferons en sorte que l'école ne soit pas pénalisée en annulant l'énigme de l'œuf doré. (Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux sorciers en robe rouge, mais ils étaient silencieux et disciplinés, ne laissant pas paraitre autre chose que leurs mines maussades habituelles). Bien évidemment, vu ce qu'il s'est produit lors de la Première Tâche, Viktor Krum devra être écouté par les Forces de l'Ordre et ne pourra peut-être pas continuer. Dans cette situation ou dans l'hypothèse où il ne serait pas encore réveillé, un autre champion sera choisi pour Durmstrang une semaine avant la Deuxième Tâche…

L'un des jumeaux se pencha vers Harry et les autres :

-En gros, le Tournoi a couté putain trop cher pour être juste annulé.

Ginny semblait scandalisée par cette nouvelle.

-Viktor Krum risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes… Soupira quant à elle Hermione. Surtout s'il y a effectivement des frictions politiques. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, il va prendre de tous les côtés.

Harry ne savait pas à quel point le fait d'être sous imperium vous dédouanait d'un acte, mais il craignait que ça ne pèse pas lourd.

Il retourna son attention vers l'estrade puisque Dumbledore venait de prendre la place de Croupton. Le vieil homme, dans sa robe bleue à paillettes argentée sourit d'une façon rassurante –ou d'une façon légèrement déplacée du point de vue de Harry- et prit la parole :

-Ainsi, maintenant que nous savons que notre planning reste inchangé, je compte sur vous pour vous préparer au traditionnel Bal de Yule qui aura lieu dans trois semaines !

-Quoi ?! Cracha Harry – heureusement discret dans la foule de murmures que la nouvelle avait provoqué.

-C'est du Dumbledore tout craché, s'amusa l'un des jumeaux. Quelqu'un est sur son lit de mort, une guerre risque d'exploser, et lui, tranquille, il décide que c'est le meilleur moment pour un bal !

-Comment il peut seulement penser à faire la fête ?! Hallucina Harry alors que le sorcier continuait à parler de cavalier, de danse et de buffet.

-Eh bien, parfois, c'est le meilleur moyen de changer les idées des gens, fit Valentine d'un air rêveur.

Harry se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule : Hermione et Ginny arboraient la même expression un peu ailleurs – et Ron s'était vivement décroché le cou pour regarder en direction de Fleur Delacour oscillant entre espoir et désespoir.

Au passage, il remarqua qu'un nombre assez conséquent de regards féminins se portaient, semblait-il, dans sa direction.

Dire que si rien n'était arrivé à Talath, il serait déjà tranquillement à la Réserve, loin de la folie qui se préparait.

 **/Ce n'est que mon avis, mais vous allez avoir BEAUCOUP plus de choses à penser à partir de maintenant./** Lâcha Talath avec compassion.

Pour toute réponse, Harry poussa un gémissement et laissa sa tête tomber contre la table avec un bruit mât…

…Juste pour se rappeler son mal de crane. Et meeeerde… !

 _A suivre…_

 _La la la Bal bal de Yule. D'habitude j'évite ce cliché, mais là j'ai voulu me faire un peu plaisir._

 _Bon, sinon, dans les sujets qui fâchent… J'ai reçu mon planning de travail pour les deux semaines à venir –période de noël et du jour de l'an – je bosse dans un commerce, DONC vous pouvez imaginer la folie de cette période, on m'a rajouté plein d'heures et je vais être crevée, frustrée et j'aurais envie de tuer tous les clients (Aaah l'esprit de noël…). Donc, il est possible, même si j'ai commencé à prendre un peu d'avance, que les chapitres aient du retard. Je vais faire mon possible pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais vous voilà prévenus !_


	24. Pour une danse

_Mot de l'auteur :_ _Bonne année !_ _Bonne santé et pleines de merveilleuses fanfics à lire ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver en ce début 2019, un peu cassée, mais toujours vaillante ! J'espère que vos fêtes se sont bien passées et que vous avez fait le plein de cadeau, de famille et d'amis. Merci à vous d'être encore là et de me lire, c'est grâce à vous que cette histoire perdure ! Et ceci dit, je vous laisse avec un chapitre plus long que d'habitude ^^ ._

* * *

Rappel :

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants** : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens-  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Pour une danse**

En peu de temps le sujet du bal de Yule fut sur toutes les lèvres. Bien évidemment, il y en avait encore pour chuchoter au sujet de Viktor Krum, toujours dans le coma à l'Infirmerie – des fans de quidditch ou des groupies fidèles, mais, globalement, la catastrophe de la Première Tâche avait été éclipsée.

Les cours avaient aussi repris mercredi, il restait après tout encore deux semaines avant les vacances de noël.

Harry n'était pas vraiment concernés, encore que… Charlie organisait quelques entrainements physiques pour eux, histoire qu'ils ne perdent pas le rythme… Mais ce qui embêtait bien le brun avec la reprise des cours, c'était qu'il avait bien du mal à mettre la main sur Severus Rogue.

-Je suis sûr qu'il n'y est pour rien, assura Sirius le vendredi.

« Faute de grives, on mange des merles » disait-on, eh bien Harry avait attrapé quelqu'un de plus accessible : son parrain.

Ils s'étaient à nouveau isolés dans la clairière à l'arbre solitaire, Sirius assis sur l'une de ses grosses racines apparentes, frottant sa barbe de trois jours d'un air concentré.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi il m'évite ? Grommela Harry en tournant comme un lion en cage devant lui. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais l'accuser d'avoir voulu tuer Talath !

-Il a sa tête des mauvais jours.

-Ah, c'est comme ça que tu l'appelles maintenant ?

Harry lui lança un regard aigu qui troubla l'ancien détenu et le fit cacher ses rougeurs derrière un raclement de gorge.

-Ho, bordel. Sirius… Gémit Harry qui n'en avait pas été certain jusque-là. Tu couches avec Rogue !

Il tapa du pied pour essayer de calmer son envie d'aller frapper son parrain qui baragouinait des choses – sans doute des justifications foireuses – dans sa barbe.

-Je pense qu'il peut… Qu'il essaie vraiment de devenir une personne meilleure et je veux l'y aider ! Finit par dire Sirius en affrontant son regard.

-Ouais, si tu veux. (Harry n'était pas vraiment convaincu) Tu te rends compte que tu viens de perdre toute ta crédibilité en tant que témoin de moralité ?

L'homme roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré et sauta de sa racine pour s'approcher de l'adolescent, essayant d'attraper quelque chose au passage pour l'immobiliser : Harry était tellement remuant. Il finit par choper son coude.

-Eh. S'il te plait. Arrêtes toi deux secondes.

Harry se força, mais il se sentait très agité depuis l'attaque de sa moitié. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de compenser son immobilité à elle.

-Je sais que ce qui est arrivé à Talath te préoccupe beaucoup, c'est normal, je suppose, mais c'est important pour moi de savoir que… Mon histoire avec Severus ne te dérange pas. Parce que tu es mon filleul… Pratiquement ma seule famille…

-Tu veux mon consentement ? S'étonna Harry.

Sirius le regarda gravement et acquiesça de la tête.

-Je veux que tu comprennes que tu es important pour moi, affirma t'il avant d'ajouter précipitamment : Et que si tu ne l'avais pas deviné par toi-même, j'aurais essayé d'amener la chose de façon beaucoup plus...

-Subtile ? Se moqua Harry en levant un sourcil.

-De façon progressive, sale gosse !

-Je sais pas… Tu fais ce que tu veux. C'est toi, ton cœur et tes envies. Moi, le professeur Rogue… (il tira la langue, dégouté). Je peux pas le voir autrement que comme mon prof de potion, quoi, celui de la matière que j'aimais le moins et qui faisait tout pour m'humilier. Avoue que c'est pas génial comme carte de visite. Et puis je crois que je préfère les blondes, finit-il pour clore le sujet avant de se retrouver au bord de la nausée.

-Ah, oui, carrément ! Les blondes ! Ou une blonde en particulier ?

Il haussa plusieurs fois des sourcils, mais Harry n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Il se sentait légèrement contraint dans ses expériences sexuelles, entre les érections qu'il se tapait à cause des chaleurs des dragonnes vertes, et cette histoire stupide qui voulait qu'avoir un dragon de l'autre sexe vous amènera forcement sur la voie de l'homosexualité. Il n'était clairement pas à l'aise avec ça.

Il pourrait pourtant profiter que son parrain soit apparemment de ce côté-là pour se confier, mais il voulait juste ne pas y penser. L'ignorer et faire comme si, ainsi, ça pouvait disparaitre.

-Mais puisque tu parles d'humiliation… Commença Sirius qui semblait avoir accepté son brusque mutisme. Je voudrais que tu saches que ton père et moi, en particulier, on n'était pas, mais vraiment pas, sympa avec Severus à l'école.

Harry releva brusquement le regard vers lui, surpris de cet aveu. C'était si antinomique avec l'image qu'il s'était fait d'eux… Si étrange après tous les éloges que les gens faisaient au sujet de ses parents.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est ça le pire, c'est qu'au début, il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison. On était populaires, bon j'ai eu des problèmes avec les serpentards parce qu'ils n'acceptaient pas l'idée qu'un Black ne soit pas dans leur maison, et Severus était… Eh bien ce genre de garçon misérable, intériorisé et bizarre… Tu sais, je ne suis pas fier de moi du tout. Même si j'avais des problèmes chez moi, c'était vraiment petit et minable de m'attaquer à lui pour… Juste pour me sentir moins mal. Surtout que lui aussi devait avoir ses problèmes…

-Génial… En gros tu me dis que tu étais un Drago Malefoy bis ! Lâcha Harry avec une exclamation dédaigneuse.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et il était furieux parce qu'il se sentait comme à la place de Rogue : le garçon misérable, intériorisé et bizarre. Combien de fois avait-il eu à subir ça à l'école primaire, puis à Poudlard et même à la Réserve en la personne de Ronan ? Combien de fois s'était-il dit qu'il détestait et méprisait ces personnes, qu'elles mériteraient le pire dans l'avenir ?

-Je…

Sirius s'éloigna comme un animal frappé, l'air sombre. Puis il reprit :

-Je veux moi aussi devenir une meilleure personne, Harry. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je défends Severus…

-Très bien, grogna Harry avec agacement. Mais moi je veux l'entendre me dire les choses directement, alors okay, faites votre truc de changement ensemble, mais ce qui m'importe, moi, c'est de savoir qui nous menace, Talath et moi !

Il sentit comme une main chaude se poser sur son cœur, l'apaisant presque aussitôt et ferma les yeux comme pour pouvoir sentir mieux la présence de sa dragonne en lui. Elle sentait sa déception, son impression d'avoir été un peu trahi, et surtout son repli sur elle.

Il s'était senti prêt à ouvrir son cœur à Sirius, mais il réalisait à présent qu'il ne le connaissait pas encore très bien. Pas plus que son père.

Et qu'est-ce que ça faisait de lui ? Est-ce que ça ne ressemblait pas à une espèce de vengeance divine que le fils et le filleul des harceleurs finisse harcelé ?

Brusquement, il avait envie d'aller voir Charlie. Lui, au moins, il avait le sentiment qu'il le comprendrait.

Il leva à nouveau le regard sur Sirius qui le fixait tristement, la main légèrement levée comme s'il voulait le toucher mais ne savait pas s'il en avait le droit.

-J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir à tête reposée, okay ? Là… J'aimerais juste que tu arrives à me réserver un peu du temps de ton… de Rogue. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Sirius poussa un petit soupir, mais hocha de la tête avant de reprendre son apparence de chien. Il resta un moment encore à regarder Harry, puis avec un jappement, se détourna et prit la direction de Poudlard.

Harry prit son propre chemin, songeur et presque désintéressé des acrobaties aériennes qu'exécutait Moineau autour de lui.

Ce serait facile de dédouaner Sirius pour garder sa sympathie… Mais est-ce que lui, il pourrait juste accepter un « Pardon je suis désolé, j'ai été complétement con » de la part de Dudley, de Malefoy ou de Ronan ? Est-ce que ça pourrait juste guérir la moitié de ses blessures de cœur, d'orgueil et de confiance en lui qu'ils lui avaient causées ?

Comment Rogue pouvait juste accepter de donner un peu d'amour à Sirius après ça ?

Sortant de la Forêt Interdite, il poussa un profond soupir en regardant le ciel chargé de nuages gris.

La vie était si foutrement compliquée !

Il baissa les yeux pour se rendre compte que trois filles étaient là, marchant avec détermination vers lui – ou plutôt deux d'entre elles poussant une troisième avec détermination.

*Oh merde…*

Vie de merde. Il était malheureusement trop tard pour s'esquiver.

-Euuuh… Commença la fille forcée, une fille aux courts cheveux châtains plutôt mignonne qui portait l'uniforme de Poufsouffle, je me demandai, à tout hasard, si tu voulais venir au bal avec moi ?

Le cerveau d'Harry fit un crash test, se dispersant en petits morceaux contre le mur de l'Embarras alors qu'il subissait les trois regards qui étaient comme autant de faisceaux le transperçant.

*Merde. Merde. Non. Au secours !*

Talath, très embêtée par son immobilité, lui demanda si elle devait lui envoyer Charlie, mais la possibilité du rouquin le voyant se ridiculiser ainsi lui donna le coup de fouet nécessaire pour faire une retraite stratégique pas trop humiliante.

-Euh… J'ai déjà quelqu'un, je suis désolé !

MENSOOOONNNGEEEE.

-Oh, je comprends, répondit la fille en essayant de cacher son désarroi.

Et avant qu'elle commence à lui demander qui c'était, il s'excusa à nouveau et partit en marche TRES rapide vers l'arène. Il entendit au passage les trois filles se lamenter de ne pas avoir été assez rapides.

Mais en vérité, c'était les troisièmes qui lui tombaient dessus. Il était vraiment temps qu'il s'occupe de ce problème et qu'il se trouve une cavalière pour ne plus avoir à subir ces assauts.

Et par chance, la situation idéale se présenta au campement, puisque la seule personne qu'il avait envie d'inviter s'y trouvait, seule, occupée à tenir son tour de garde. Traversant l'entrée du petit stade, il passa près de Talath, caressant son flanc au passage pour la soutenir dans sa convalescence forcée, et s'avança d'un air dégagé vers le feu de camp où une silhouette se trouvait, lui tournant le dos.

-Val' ? Fit-il en se penchant sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna vers lui, interrogatrice et Harry resta un instant à l'observer, admirant comme toujours son charmant visage, non pas de poupée comme de nombreuses anglaises, mais plus racé, avec des traits plus prononcés qui leur donnait une réelle force au milieu de ses ondulations dorées.

Il essaya vraiment – très fort – mais il n'éprouvait qu'une grande affection pour elle, pas plus... Pas de feux d'artifices, de cœur qui s'emballe. Ce serait pourtant tellement plus simple.

Ravalant sa déception, il enjamba le tronc d'arbre qui leur servait de banc pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Au sujet de ce bal… Tu sais, le bal de Yule… Est-ce que tu voudrais y aller avec moi ?

Harry recommença à respirer presque aussitôt, son souffle s'étant coincé le temps qu'il trouve le courage de se lancer. Mais ça avait été moins pénible que prévu.

D'autant plus que le visage de son amie s'éclaira brusquement, faisant un instant oublier l'Aspirante futur chevalier dragon qui cognait aussi fort qu'un homme, pour redevenir une jeune fille comme les autres.

-Tu me veux comme cavalière ? Lui demanda t'elle et comme il acquiesçait, son sourire s'agrandit encore plus : oh oui, je suis super heureuse que tu veuilles m'y amener ! En fait, je n'aurais pas osé y aller de moi-même, parce que… C'est une fête de sorcier. Mais avec toi...

Il avait bien semblé à Harry qu'elle n'avait pas été insensible à la nouvelle quand Dumbledore l'avait annoncé, mais il n'avait pas été vraiment certain qu'elle accepterait d'y aller avec lui. Peut-être qu'elle aurait préféré quelqu'un d'autre… Parfois Harry se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un truc entre elle et Damian… Mais au regard de son expression radieuse, il était content d'avoir tenté le coup.

Toutefois son visage s'effondra brusquement et elle se tourna vers lui, désolé :

-Mais… Oh Harry… Je ne peux pas y aller. Je n'ai pas de robe de soirée.

Ah. Oui. L'habillement. Un truc qui ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

-Hum… Ecoute, que dirais-tu qu'on voit ça avec Hermione ? Elle pourra peut-être nous aider.

Valentine ne répondit pas tout de suite, se refermant légèrement. Il était conscient que le contact entre ses deux groupes d'amis ne s'était pas très bien passé, mais il voyait là une possibilité à exploiter. Il fallait juste que le chat sauvage que pouvait être la française accepte de se laisser approcher.

La tentation d'aller danser dans une belle robe était assez forte pour la faire céder, puisqu'elle hocha fermement de la tête.

-Oui, faisons comme ça.

Intérieurement, Harry soupira de soulagement.

 **/Je savais qu'elle dirait oui./** Affirma avec suffisance Talath qui les observait.

*Les filles sont imprévisibles, tu sais. * Se défendit Harry, penaud en se levant pour lui gratouiller le contour de l'œil.

Il jeta un coup d'œil un peu timide à la jeune fille qui discutait à présent avec Dinth, lui expliquant en quoi consistait un bal, et pourquoi c'était génial. En l'écoutant – l'espionnant- malgré lui, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais pu participer à l'un d'entre eux alors qu'on les lui avait fait miroiter durant toute son enfance. Elle avait après tout été envoyée à la Réserve à l'âge de onze ans.

Une ombre plongea un instant leur campement dans l'ombre, puis Emlith atterrit au sol en remuant un peu de poussière, laissant son maître se laisser glisser au sol avant de s'ébrouer, faisant cliqueter son harnachement.

Damian retira ses lunettes de vol et observa le campement tout autour de lui, cherchant probablement Dennis pour l'aider à retirer le harnais de son dragon. Harry l'envia un peu pour sa petite chevauchée, lui n'avait pas monté Talath depuis le Long Vol et le ciel lui manquait.

 **/Et moi donc…/**

-Dennis est allé voir son grand frère, lui indiqua Harry en s'avançant vers lui.

Il allait se proposer pour l'aider, mais Damian le coupa en lui désignant Valentine et Dinth qui se faisaient des messes basses… Enfin… Harry en se concentrant pouvait entendre tout ce que la verte disait, mais c'était des trucs de filles pas intéressants.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont les deux dindes ? Demanda le blond avec sa discrétion habituelle.

Valentine se retourna brusquement vers eux, et Harry recula inconsciemment d'un pas puisque la jeune fille insouciante avait laissé la place au mode valkyrie.

Elle se retrouva pratiquement nez à nez avec Damian le défiant du regard avec un discours qui, techniquement, pris au mot à mot, était une simple déclaration, mais ressembla curieusement à une menace :

-Il y a que Harry m'a invité à être sa cavalière pour le bal.

Le blond gloussa nerveusement, essayant de retrouver un peu d'espace personnel, mais la jeune fille l'en empêchait et ses yeux aboyaient des « Et si ça te dérange, va te faire cuire un œuf ».

Le regard de Damian coula alors en désespoir de cause vers Harry :

-Tu tiens à tes couilles Harry ? Vaudra mieux pas lui marcher sur les pie…

L'Aspirant ne put aller plus loin, s'écroulant par terre comme une masse en se tenant l'entrejambe alors que Valentine s'éloignait dignement en faisant rouler ses hanches.

-Je crois qu'on aime vivre dangereusement tous les deux, commenta simplement Harry en suivant le mouvement de ses fesses.

Damian exhala un cri de douleur.

-Je crois qu'elle m'a définitivement castré…

-D-

Plus haut, cachée dans les escaliers menant aux gradins, une jeune fille fronça férocement des sourcils en suivant elle aussi la silhouette de la chevalier verte. Elle revint néanmoins vite au garçon blond qui se faisait relever par l'autre garçon et par son dragon.

-Espionner est une habitude très inélégante, souffla quelqu'un à son oreille et Ophélie sursauta et se retourna brusquement.

Devant elle se tenait Fleur Delacour, un rictus narquois aux lèvres.

-Je… Je n'espionnais pas ! La contredit Ophélie en rougissant brusquement. Et je vous défends de dire le contraire à qui que ce soit !

-Oh, c'est qu'elle rugit la petite Lassauge. Tu sais, il n'y a rien de honteux à se nourrir les yeux avec le physique ma foi fort avantageux des chevaliers dragons. Toutes les filles passent par-là à un moment ou à un autre.

-Non… Je…

Ophélie était désormais écarlate des oreilles jusqu'au cou et roulait furieusement des yeux dans l'espoir d'échapper à cette situation. Elle voulut s'enfuir en passant vite à côté de son ainée, mais celle-ci la retint par l'épaule avec autorité :

-Un conseil, juste, on touche avec les yeux, pas avec les mains. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point une réputation peut s'effondrer brusquement. Et… Les chevaliers ne sont pas des gentlemans, petite.

-Je… Je sais… Bredouilla Ophélie en essayant de s'arracher à sa prise.

Malheureusement elle était aussi mince qu'une brindille quand sa vis-à-vis était une sportive accomplie.

-Un dernier détail. Reste loin de ta sœur. Elle a été suffisamment punie, tu ne crois pas ?

Ophélie crispa la mâchoire, se retenant d'hurler ce qu'elle en pensait. Une énorme créature sombre semblait s'être accrochée à son cœur et plantait ses griffes dedans à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Valentine sourire ou lever fièrement la tête, à chaque fois que ses magnifiques cheveux dorés retombaient souplement dans son dos, ou que ses jambes galbées visibles dans ses pantalons scotchaient les yeux de tous.

Non, elle n'était vraiment pas assez punie.

-D-

Le lendemain, premier jour de week-end, Harry et Valentine attendirent dans la Grande Salle que les gryffondors descendent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Le groupe finit par arriver, et entre deux tasses de thé, Harry réussit à demander à Hermione si elle savait comment Valentine pourrait se procurer une robe de bal.

Hermione tourna aussitôt son regard sur l'Aspirante, l'air absolument enchantée :

-Tu participes au bal ? C'est génial !

Valentine s'empourpra légèrement et se mit à marmonner une réponse incompréhensible en regardant un point sur la table. Harry observa le phénomène, fasciné. Elle, que rien ne semblait déstabiliser, se trouvait complètement embarrassée sur ce sujet de bal.

Harry jugea plus prudent de ne pas commenter, cachant son sourire derrière sa main.

-Tu as déjà un cavalier ? Demanda alors Hermione en faisant peu subtilement des allers retours entre elle et Harry.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, songeant qu'elle allait exulter dans quelques secondes :

-Oui, moi, je le lui ai demandé.

Hermione le regarda alors comme s'il venait d'obtenir un diplôme particulièrement important, mais une pette exclamation, un « oh ! » de dépit poussé à sa droite lui fit tourner les yeux vers Ginny qui se mit à rougir violemment.

-Je te l'avais dit, fit Hermione en s'adressant à la rousse. Plusieurs filles disaient qu'Harry avait déjà une cavalière.

-Ca papote dans mon dos on dirait, maugréa le brun.

-Eh bien… Depuis la sortie de l'article de Rita Skeeter sur toi… Commença d'un ton plein d'insinuation Hermione.

La cougar avait effectivement frappé : vexée par la façon dont l'interview s'était terminée, elle avait pondu un article d'un premier œil peu avantageux sur Harry et les chevaliers dragons, réussissant à mettre son comportement sur le dos d'une destinée tragique étant enfant. Desclare avait dû s'arracher les cheveux en le lisant – et dire qu'ils étaient ici pour faire de la promotion… - Mais étrangement, toute cette merde écrite avait eu un effet contraire. Cela semblait avoir doté Harry d'une aura plus accessible, un peu moins « survivant ayant tué un terrible mage noir », plus « être humain ayant perdu ses parents et s'étant jeté sans réfléchir dans le métier de chevalier dragon ».

Harry se secoua comme s'il voulait se purger des inepties écrites sur lui, Valentine s'empressa alors de changer de sujet.

Elle se racla la gorge maladroitement et avec beaucoup d'efforts, adressa la parole à la sorcière qui lui faisait face :

-Et toi Hermione ? Tu as déjà un cavalier ?

-Hum… Eh bien, non, pas encore… Répondit-elle, en essayant de ne pas regarder vers sa droite, où elle ne pouvait pas voir que certains jumeaux écoutaient attentivement.

Sans perdre une seconde, l'un d'eux, Fred, supposa Harry, se leva et se pencha vers la brunette :

-Eh Hermione, tu veux y aller avec moi ?

Ron, qui jusqu'ici broyait silencieusement du noir, releva brusquement la tête vers eux tandis qu'Hermione commençait à rougir de plaisir. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais alors qu'aucun mot n'en sortait, elle se contenta de la refermer et d'hocher plusieurs fois de la tête en coulant un regard timide vers Fred.

Le sourire de celui-ci aurait alors suffit à illuminer à lui tout seul la Grande Salle. Il était amusant de constater à quel point un « oui » venant d'une fille pouvait rendre le monde plus beau pour un garçon.

*Nous sommes des créatures extrêmement simples.* Souffla avec amusement Harry à Talath.

 **/La simplicité c'est bien parfois./** Affirma t'elle en réponse avant qu'ils ne continuent tous les deux, en parfaite coordination : « C'est reposant. ».

Harry gloussa alors, s'attirant des regards surpris de ses anciens condisciples de Poudlard. Il balaya l'air de sa main pour leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas important. Hermione en revint alors au sujet initial, se penchant vers Valentine avec un grand sourire :

-Je comptais me rendre à Pré-Au-Lard la semaine prochaine pour m'acheter une tenue de soirée, si tu veux, on peut y aller ensemble, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !

Valentine se referma aussitôt, fronçant les sourcils en baissant le regard sur la table.

-Je ne peux pas. On ne reçoit pas de solde tant qu'on n'est pas officiellement chevalier.

-De « solde » ? Fit Hermione, perplexe.

-C'est comme ça qu'on appelle le salaire d'un soldat, expliqua Harry avant de se tourner vers sa future cavalière : Val' je paierais ta robe, c'est la moindre des choses vu que c'est à cause de moi que tu en as besoin.

La blonde sembla s'étrangler d'indignation, mais il prit le risque de la bâillonner d'une main en lui jetant un regard déterminé.

-Ce n'est pas négociable !

L'expression de Valentine devint tout d'un coup malicieuse et Harry retira brusquement sa main en sentant quelque chose de chaud et de mouillé dessus. Il renifla, offusqué, en s'essuyant la paume qu'elle venait de lécher.

-Très bien, puisque tu insistes, je ne regarderais pas à la dépense, lâcha t'elle ave hauteur avant de se retourner vers Hermione avec un sourire charmant : J'accepte donc ta proposition avec gratitude.

Elle quitta alors sa place, royale, tandis qu'Hermione se retenait de sautiller de joie.

Cette dernière s'adressa alors à Harry, particulièrement ravie :

-Oh, je suis heureuse que tu ais eu cette idée. Je vais peut-être pouvoir me rapprocher d'elle ! Elle est un peu intimidante, mais elle a l'air d'avoir de très bons côtés… Et puis je savais que tu étais amoureux d'elle!

Harry préféra ne pas discuter à ce sujet, sur ô combien ce serait simple si c'était le cas, il se contenta d'un sourire rêveur :

-Elle est très belle.

-C'est vrai. Et au naturel, en plus.

Hermione poussa un petit soupir envieux.

C'est le moment que choisit Ron pour exploser :

-Je vois que tout le monde s'est déjà trouvé quelqu'un !

Harry, Hermione et Ginny se tournèrent vers lui, interloqués. Le roux avait une expression chagrine et boudeuse qui ne s'améliora pas quand ses deux grands frères passèrent à côté de lui en lui lançant une boulette de papier qui alla rebondir sur sa tête :

-Et tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, vieux, sinon il ne restera plus que les moches.

Hermione voulut s'indigner mais Fred lui souffla un baiser au même moment et elle s'empourpra en oubliant toute velléité de récrimination.

Les jumeaux disparurent, très fiers d'eux, et Ron enfouit son visage dans ses bras avec un gémissement de désespoir.

-Ils ont raison… Mais moi il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'intéresse…

Il n'avait même pas besoin de l'expliciter. Il avait écrit au moins dix fois son prénom dans sa dernière lettre à Harry. Seulement, il visait un peu haut le Ron !

Hermione, semblant savoir aussi ce qu'il se tramait dans l'esprit du plus jeune fils des Weasley, proposa qu'ils se trouvent un endroit plus discrets, là où toute l'école, ou Rita Skeeter qui trainait toujours dans les parages, ne pourraient pas les entendre.

Ils choisirent une petite cour peu prisée des élèves à cette période de l'année, car elle se trouvait majoritairement dans l'ombre et servait surtout aux déambulations du fantôme de la Dame Grise. Là, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione s'assirent sur le rebord du puits qui s'y trouvait et restèrent un instant silencieux, à observer Moineau et Thot qui chassaient un gros scarabée.

-As-tu seulement parlé une seule fois avec Fleur Delacour ? S'enquit finalement Harry même si dans sa tête, sa question ressemblait plus à un : « Sait-elle seulement que tu existes ? » qui aurait eu le même effet sur Ron qu'un sort de bloque-jambe.

Le concerné eut une drôle d'expression et il répondit à la question :

-Je lui ai dit « Bonjour » une fois…

-Et elle l'a regardé comme s'il était un crapaud pustuleux avant d'émettre une exclamation méprisante, ajouta pour lui Ginny en faisant la grimace. Ron, tu ne peux pas _sérieusement_ apprécier une fille comme elle ? Ce n'est pas Fleur, qu'elle devrait s'appeler, mais « _Fleurk_ » !

Ron la fusilla du regard, l'air trahi. La rousse haussa violemment des épaules et le gros scarabée vint se poser sur l'un des montants du toit du puits, attirant leur lézard de feu vers eux. Ron attrapa alors Thot au passage et se mit à le caresser machinalement.

-Tu dis ça jusque parce que tu es jalouse, cracha t'il. Parce que Fleur est la plus belle, et que tous les garçons sont à ses pieds. Tu es frustrée, parce que elle, elle peut avoir la personne qu'elle veut !

Il devait y avoir un sous-entendu quelque part puisque Ginny devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et quitta précipitamment les lieux comme une furie.

-Ce n'était pas gentil, ça, Ron ! L'engueula Hermione.

-Parce qu'elle était gentille, elle, peut-être ? J'ai besoin d'aide, et elle, elle m'enfonce !

*Besoin d'un miracle, plutôt…* Songea Harry en se demandant comment tout ça allait lui retomber dessus… Parce que c'était ce qui devait arriver. Et en effet, Ron se tourna vers lui, avec l'expression quémandeuse d'un chiot malheureux.

-Harry, s'il te plait, vas lui demander si elle veut bien aller au bal avec moi ! Toi, tu lui as déjà parlé, ça ne fera pas bizarre… Tu n'auras qu'à lui parler de mes qualités !

A la façon dont son visage se transforma, Ron devait trouver son idée brillante.

-Parce que ça ne fera pas bizarre DU TOUT ça, ironisa Harry.

Il était Aspirant chevalier dragon par l'œuf ! Pas conseiller matrimonial !

Le scarabée frétilla des antennes et Moineau qui le regardait attentivement, cracha des flammes dessus, délogeant brutalement les adolescents qui craignirent pour leurs cheveux et leurs habits.

-Moineau ! Le gronda Harry alors que le lézard venait de gober l'insecte tombé à terre.

Le petit brun ne se sentit pas coupable pour deux sous, bien au contraire, il donna l'impression d'avoir effectué une mission capitale et vint requérir ses caresses de récompense.

-OK, je vais le faire, capitula Harry devant un Ron abattu qui donnait l'impression d'avoir toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

Il le prévint néanmoins en lui pointant un doigt sous le nez :

-Mais je ne te garantis aucun résultat !

Depuis son épaule, là où il s'était installé sans gêne, Moineau mâchouilla son scarabée, qui émettait comme un bruit de gâteau sec. Le lézard de feu était vraiment très fier de lui.

-D-

Quelques instants plus tard, mis en route pour effectuer cette désagréable corvée, les pas d'Harry furent néanmoins déroutés par un gros chien noir qui vint attraper l'arrière de sa veste pour lui faire changer de chemin. Direction les Cachots.

Harry espéra de toutes ses forces que Sirius ne lui rejouait pas la scène de l'entrevue surprise avec Dumbledore et fut soulagé lorsqu'il ne trouva que Rogue en train de corriger des copies à son bureau.

Quoique… « Soulagé » et « Rogue » ne devrait jamais cohabiter dans la même phrase. Surtout lorsque Sirius décidait de prendre la poudre d'escampette pour les laisser tous les deux.

-Ah ouais… Très rassurant.

Il se racla la gorge, espérant pouvoir attirer l'attention du sinistre personnage sur lui, mais Rogue continua un moment à griffonner férocement sur ses copies certaines de ses meilleures remarques sarcastiques sans aucun doute, et ce, sans lever les yeux. Puis, quand Harry perdit patience et ouvrit la bouche, ce fut la voix de l'homme qui tonna :

-Je ne sais rien de l'attaque sur votre dragon.

Décontenancé, le brun s'accorda un moment pour rassembler ses pensées et s'avança jusqu'au bureau, posant ses mains à plat sur celui-ci.

-Dans ce cas, de quoi discutiez-vous ce jour-là, avec Lucius Malefoy et, j'en suis particulièrement certain, Karkaroff ? Ne me racontez pas n'importe quoi, vous ne parliez certainement pas de la pluie et du beau temps pour avoir l'air coupable.

-Ce que nous disions n'avait rien à voir avec votre dragon…

-Elle s'appelle Talath. Elle est la future reine de la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche, vous devriez faire l'effort de retenir son nom !

L'homme émit un reniflement sarcastique mais Harry ne se laissa pas démonter :

-Vous ferez moins le méprisant quand tout ce qui vous défendra d'une grande menace sera le cuir et l'intelligence d'un dragon. Vous devriez le pressentir, non, vous qui parliez avec deux anciens mangemorts… ? Pour peu que le terme « ancien » soit véridique, bien entendu.

-Cela ne vous concerne pas…

La même rengaine, encore et toujours, celle qui rendait Harry heureux d'avoir quitté le monde des sorciers pour la Réserve où, au moins, on le prenait au sérieux.

-Bien au contraire. Cela me concerne à partir du moment où l'on vise Talath… Ou moi. Parce que voyez-vous, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. D'elle et de moi, qui est le plus fragile ? Le plus facile à tuer ? Et qui entrainera la mort de l'autre au passage ? Si l'on avait voulu vraiment nous tuer tous les deux, éliminant la force que représente les Longwing, c'est moi qu'on aurait visé, mais c'est elle qui a été attaqué, parce que moi, on veut me garder en vie… en vie mais affaibli. Comme pour me garder… Pour plus tard. Pour une personne en particulier qui voudrait me tuer de sa propre baguette pour faire oublier un passage un peu humiliant de son histoire.

-Vous pensez à Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Parfaitement. C'est la seule solution. Parce que Voldemort ne s'est pas embarrassé de délicatesse lorsqu'il a auparavant tenté de détruire les Longwing : il s'est attaqué à la part humaine. Il a assassiné Leslie, pensant que Aluranth se suiciderait même si elle était pleine. Il se fichait de Leslie, mais il ne se fiche pas de moi. Tout ça pour dire qu'il est normal que je soupçonne ceux qui ont travaillé avec lui autrefois. Et vous, quand je vous vois discuter avec eux et refuser de répondre à mes questions, n'en déplaise à Sirius qui croit en votre innocence.

Rogue émit un micro sourire, n'arrivant pas à le cacher à temps du regard d'Harry qui était fixé sur lui en quête de vérité.

-Vu ce que vous faites tous les deux, il n'est pas très impartial.

-Ça vous dérange on dirait.

-Bof, je m'en fiche. L'endroit où il met sa bite ne regarde que lui.

-Très élégant, vraiment. La Réserve vous donne de drôle de manières.

Harry ignora la remarque.

-En fait, je trouve plus étrange votre comportement. Après tout ce qu'il vous a fait, comment pouvez-vous le laisser vous toucher ? Avez-vous si peu d'amour propre ?

Le regard en face de lui perdit toute trace d'amusement pour devenir le bloc de pierre qu'il était habituellement.

-Et bien que cela ne vous regarde pas du tout, sachez que les adultes ne voient pas et ne ressentent pas les mêmes choses que les adolescents. Nous sommes bien plus mesurés et bien plus apte à cette chose que l'on appelle le pardon. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, Potter, et il est humain de ne pas revenir dessus éternellement. Me concernant, je me concentre sur le Sirius d'aujourd'hui, et c'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie, et je souhaiterai vraiment que vous ne soyez pas une épine entre nous deux. Vous comptez pour lui, et je ferai avec.

Harry détourna un instant le regard, essayant de ne pas se sentir comme un gamin boudeur face au nouveau petit ami de son père. C'était dur.

 **/Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous retenir./** Fit Talath avec souci. **/Cet homme mérite d'entendre le mal qu'il fait./**

C'était juste ce dont il avait besoin pour se lancer :

-Moi je ne vous pardonne pas. Vous vous êtes montrés odieux alors même qu'il s'agissait de notre toute première rencontre. Vous savez, je ne suis pas mon père, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'harceler et d'humilier les gens. Mais bon, je suis qu'un ado, pas vrai ? Je prends les choses trop à cœur ! Après tout, vous faites pareil à d'autres, et si Neville fond en larmes à la seule évocation d'un contrôle de potion, c'est probablement parce qu'il est trop émotif, lui aussi, ça n'a certainement rien à voir avec le fait que vous preniez votre pied à nous écraser depuis votre statut privilégié de professeur et protégé de Dumbledore… Franchement, à votre place, j'aurais honte.

Harry tint position face à l'expression glaciale et crispée du Maitre des Potions. Il avait très envie de sourire, un rictus narquois sans aucun doute, sachant que son vis-à-vis ne pouvait ni le mettre en retenue ni lui retirer des points.

-Je savais déjà que vous serez aussi arrogant que votre père, et vous ne cessez de me le prouver.

Question arrogance, cet homme en tenait une couche. Sirius devait certainement être fou, Azkaban avait dû lui dérégler le cerveau. Mais bon, là n'était pas la question.

-On s'égare. Je ne vois pas ce que ça vous coute de me dire de quoi vous parliez avec Lucius Malefoy si ce n'est pas compromettant.

*A part bien sur le plaisir d'être contrariant…*

Rogue poussa un petit soupir, agacé. Harry n'osait croire qu'il avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être têtu.

-La seule chose à retenir, Mr Potter, c'est que j'essaie de manœuvrer Lucius pour qu'il me dise où se trouve son fils.

-Drago ? Fit Harry, aussi étonné qu'intéressé. Je ne savais pas que ça vous intéresserait.

-Je suis le directeur de la maison Serpentard, les serpentards m'intéressent, et Drago était l'un de mes élèves préférés. Il est dans mon devoir de m'assurer qu'il se porte bien. C'est bien plus surprenant que VOUS, vous vous en souciez.

-Ca m'intrigue, rectifia Harry en partie horrifié à l'idée qu'on puisse penser qu'il se préoccupait à ce point de son ancien rival. Parce que cette rumeur sur son adhésion à Durmstrang était fausse et que son père se comporte de façon inhabituelle.

Ses derniers mots firent pratiquement sauter Rogue sur ses pieds, l'envoyant se rapprocher d'Harry comme s'il craignait qu'il disparaisse :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que le comportement de Lucius Malefoy est « inhabituel » ?

-Je sais pas, il est différent… C'est plus une sensation qu'autre chose… Comme si l'ancien Malefoy était rêche et sec comme de la poussière de pierre froide et que l'actuel était plus comme quelque chose de mouillé, de froid et de vaguement gluant. (voyant que Rogue le fixait d'un air halluciné, il reprit) mais sa façon de comporter à juste l'air… fausse par rapport à celle d'avant.

Rogue se rassit sur sa chaise avec lenteur.

-Etrangement, je pense la même chose que vous. Pas d'un point de vue sensation, mais le Lucius Malefoy que je connais, même s'il n'est pas l'homme le plus pédagogue du monde avec son fils, se soucie de lui et de son devenir. Depuis qu'il est là, Lucius évite mes questions sur Drago comme s'il s'en désintéressait… (Puis il rajouta dans un marmonnement sans doute destiné à lui-même) Et il manque de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap dans ma réserve d'ingrédient…

Harry ne voyait pas le rapport même si ça lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

Rogue se perdit alors dans ses pensées et Harry comprit qu'il n'en obtiendrait rien de plus. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand le professeur se rappela de son existence :

-Pour votre enquête personnelle, Mr Potter, je ne crois ni Lucius, ni Karkaroff coupables. Déjà parce que Lucius est beaucoup plus subtil dans sa façon de faire, puis parce que Karkaroff tient à Krum comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il ne quitte pratiquement pas son chevet depuis l'incident. Vous devriez chercher ailleurs.

Voilà qui ne l'arrangeait pas… Harry quitta les Cachots plus perdu que quand il n'y était entré, ce qui n'était certainement pas le but recherché.

 **/L'ennemi reste invisible./**

Cela ne les rassurait aucunement, d'autant plus qu'il pouvait encore essayer de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Harry renonça à faire tout autre chose et s'empressa de rejoindre Talath dans l'illusion, il le savait, de pouvoir les protéger.

Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'il avait pu faire quoique ce soit durant la Première Tâche…

-D-

C'était pourquoi Harry ne se retrouva face à Fleur Delacour que le jour suivant. Face à Fleur et toute une série d'autres filles dont les regards allaient de la moquerie au mépris, quand ce n'était pas un savant mélange des deux.

C'était peut-être le « Est-ce que je pourrais te parler seul à seule ? », il aurait peut-être dû préciser qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un pour l'accompagner puisque l'info ne semblait pas être arrivé à leurs oreilles françaises recouvertes de trop de bonnets et de trop d'écharpes.

Ou peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait déjà invité, et là il ne pouvait plus grand-chose pour Ron et ses idées tordues.

-D'accord, finit cependant par accorder Fleur, se détachant de son regroupement de pimbêches pour lui attraper le bras. Il y a-t-il un endroit agréable pour parler dans le coin ?

Harry se retint de peu d'hausser des épaules. Comme s'il avait la tête de quelqu'un à recenser les lieux « sympas » ? Machinalement, il la conduisit vers le stade de Quidditch dont l'intérieur était normalement interdit d'accès.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de faire grand cas des règles, Potter, commenta-t-elle alors qu'il supprimait l'une des barrières magiques pour avoir accès à l'un des gradins.

-Ca sonne comme une généralité, s'amusa Harry. Je suis juste quelqu'un de très curieux.

-Oh, je ne pense pas que ce soit juste une question de curiosité, répliqua la jeune française en le suivant dans le dédale des marches grimpant en colimaçon. La curiosité n'a rien à voir avec le fait de rester vivant frappé par un sort de mort ou de donner l'Empreinte à une Reine d'Or en tant que garçon.

Harry s'arrêta d'un coup et se tourna vers elle, arrivant de par sa position en hauteur, à la faire lever les yeux vers lui. Elle sourit, une expression qui donnait à tout son visage un air divin :

-J'ai été élevé en partie chez les vélanes, elles connaissent plus de choses sur les dragons et leurs chevaliers que n'en connait le commun des sorciers. Comme chez les veelas, la société des dragons est matriarcale, la Reine a la plus haute position – et sa Dame doit en avoir autant. Car les couples dragons – chevaliers sont rarement mixtes, même si ça arrive. Mais les reines qui choisissent des humains mâles, ça, c'est très rare, et d'après ma grand-mère, c'est toujours synonyme de grands chamboulements dans l'équilibre magique.

Harry se força à garder un visage sans expression. Il avait déjà suffisamment de pressentiments par lui-même sans avoir besoin des prédictions d'une vieille vélane.

-Talath m'a choisie, je n'y suis pour rien.

Elle haussa des sourcils d'un air peu convaincu et Harry s'empressa de reprendre sa montée jusqu'à arriver à l'air libre, le doux vent hivernal venant soulever ses cheveux et condenser son souffle.

Il put alors voir que le terrain de Quidditch était recouvert de petits buissons de taille variable.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, par l'œuf ?

-Pas du quidditch, ça c'est certain, commenta Fleur. C'est sans doute pour l'une des deux Tâches à venir.

Elle observa plus attentivement l'ensemble, tout cela la concernant de très près, étant une des championnes, et Harry la laissa faire, s'asseyant sur une des places.

-Tu avais quelque chose à me dire, non ? Finit-elle par lancer en se retournant vers lui.

-Euh… Oui… C'est un peu délicat…

Il crispa ses mains sur le rebord de l'assise pour s'empêcher de gigoter bêtement.

-C'est… A propos d'un ami. Ron Weasley. Tu vois… Il t'aime bien et il aimerait aller au bal avec toi.

Il sut, rien qu'au froncement de nez et à l'expression un peu désespérée de la jeune fille que les chances de Ron n'étaient pas folles.

-« Il m'aime bien » ? Répéta-t-elle avec incrédulité. Qu'en sait-il ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu parler à ce garçon à un moment ou à un autre. Il aime bien mon apparence, comme un millier d'autres garçons, c'est tout.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu lui avais laissé une chance de te connaitre, répliqua presque aussitôt Harry. Il a essayé de te parler, et c'est déjà beaucoup pour un garçon de notre âge, face à toi qui est de trois ans notre ainée !

-Si je devais écouter tous les garçons qui viennent me voir, je serais bonne pour l'asile ! D'autant plus s'ils sont de trois ans mes cadets !

-Tu as bien accepté de m'écouter, moi !

-Oui, mais tu es le chevalier d'une reine d'or. Les charmes que j'ai hérités de ma grand-mère agissent moins sur toi étant donné que tu es destiné à un homme !

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive et prit sans doute quelques couleurs, légèrement affolé. Fleur était la première personne extérieure à la Réserve à savoir ça. Par chance –et il avait épluché tous les articles de Rita Skeeter – les sorciers ignoraient tout de cette histoire-là.

Fleur soupira en le voyant au bord de la panique.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je n'en parlerais à personne. Le peuple veela est proche de celui des chevaliers dragons sur toutes ces histoires de prédestinations amoureuses et de contrôle aléatoires de nos pulsions.

* « Contrôle aléatoire des pulsions »* Se répéta mentalement Harry, un peu émerveillé par cette formulation de la chose.

-Toi aussi tu es concernée ? Tu n'es pourtant velane que… au trois quart ?

Elle hocha de la tête en approbation.

-Un peu. Disons qu'il n'est pas impossible que se pointe brutalement une personne pour laquelle je perdrais la tête… C'est assez déprimant dit comme ça, mais chez les veelas, l'âme sœur est montée sur un piédestal. C'est considéré comme la meilleure chose qui pourrait arriver. Je dois juste être trop sorcière pour approuver de perdre mon droit au choix, bon comme mauvais.

Comme Harry comprenait…

-Mais je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, continua Fleur avec un geste de la main comme si elle chassait tout ce qu'ils venaient de dire loin d'elle, ma petite sœur, Gabrielle, est bien plus impactée que moi par notre héritage.

Elle se tut brusquement, laissant un silence légèrement contrit planer entre eux. Harry se demanda si elle n'en avait pas trop dit, puis elle reprit :

-Ça fait du bien de parler de ça avec quelqu'un qui connait à peu près la même chose… (puis avec un sourire malicieux) même de trois ans son cadet. (Harry leva les yeux au ciel). Nous, les hybrides, sommes peu nombreux à vivre au sein de la société sorcière, avec la lourde charge de représenter nos peuples d'origines. Il faut se serrer les coudes comme on dit. Ron, c'est le grand garçon roux qui semble avoir plus de jambes et de bras qu'autre chose et qui est lié à un lézard de feu bleu ?

Harry bégaya, n'osant dire oui, en rapport avec la remarque sur le physique de son ami.

-Son lézard de feu s'appelle Thot, finit-il par dire. Et il a un grand frère chevalier dragon, alors il connait un peu les problèmes qu'ont les « pas vraiment sorciers ».

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Le grand roux qui te couve des yeux dès que tu apparais dans son champ de vision.

Harry resta un instant muet, interdit, puis s'empressa de la contredire avec un regard de réprimande :

-Charlie ne me _couve_ pas des yeux, il a la lourde charge de me protéger ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, quelqu'un a essayé de tuer mon dragon l'autre jour !

La blonde se contenta de ricaner, avant de reprendre difficilement son sérieux.

-Très bien, puisqu'il le faut, je me sacrifie. Je serais la cavalière de ce Ron. Il a intérêt à savoir danser sans me marcher sur les pieds ou, possesseur de lézard de feu ou non, je lui lancerais un sort si désagréable qu'il ne pourra plus marcher droit pendant un moment !

Harry fit la grimace, songeant que ça allait être là sa future mission. Mais une réflexion de quelques minutes alors que Fleur redescendait les escaliers sans lui, lui donna l'idée du siècle. Il se sentit d'un coup très machiavélique dans le sens où cela allait peut être régler un autre problème. Faire une pierre deux coups.

-Je suis brillant, se dit-il pour lui et pour Talath avant de se précipiter à son tour dans les escaliers.

Talath était d'accord, bien entendu, et elle avait hâte de voir ça.

 _A suivre…_

 _Voila voila, Charlie ne couve PAS du tout Harry des yeux, nooon, et ce n'est pas de la bave au coin de ses lèvres non plus ! hihi ! Et il ne va pas du tout faire de crise de jalousie en apprenant qui Harry a invité ! Quoiqu'il en soit de notre Charlie, je vous retrouve pour la suite mercredi prochain qui devrait normalement contenir des cours de danses et le bal lui-même !_


	25. Dance like a dragon rider (1)

_Mot de l'auteur :_ _Bonsoir (oui c'est le soir pour moi) chers lecteurs ! Je tenais d'abord à vous remercier pour vos commentaires :3 Merci merci ! Exceptionnellement, je n'y répondrais pas aujourd'hui, parce que je dois aller me coucher – travail demain – Je m'y emploierais donc demain sans faute. Et puis, surtout, nous en sommes à 100 favoris pour cette histoire !_ _ **Donc un gros merci général à vous tous, vous êtes géniaux !**_

 _Donc, encore une fois j'ai sous-estimé la longueur de ce que j'avais prévu, c'est donc une première partie de ce qui est prévu. Fan de Charlie, profitez, on parle beaucoup de lui !_

Musique time : La première partie a été écrite sur « Reel Around the Sun » de Riverdance, qui est pour moi la chanson thème de Charlie.

* * *

Rappel :

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants** : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens-  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Dance like a Dragon Rider* partie 1**

 _(*note : « Dragon Rider » est le terme originel pour Chevalier Dragon – la traduction française- traduit ainsi parce que je suppose qu'un équivalant à « rider » en français n'existe pas vraiment et donnerait un truc du genre « Chevaucheur de dragon »)_

 _._

Dès que Harry avait prononcé le mot « Charlie », les frères du concerné avaient pâlis. Drastiquement.

Pourtant les choses avaient bien commencé puisqu'il avait pu apprendre la bonne nouvelle à Ron – celle que Fleur acceptait d'être sa cavalière- sans trop s'étendre sur le pourquoi et le comment. Le roux aurait sans doute perdu toute la coordination déjà approximative qu'il avait s'il lui avait dit qu'elle trouvait ses jambes et ses bras trop longs. Ouais, il valait mieux qu'il garde ça pour lui. Ignorant, donc, son ami lui avait sauté dans les bras et Harry avait dû lui rappeler ce qu'était les distances personnelles quand, euphorique, il avait essayé de l'embrasser. Non, mais VRAIMENT !

Maintenant il ne voyait pas le problème à ce que Charlie leur serve de professeur de danse.

Les festivités n'étaient pas étrangères aux Réserves puisqu'elles fêtaient des évènements comme les Eclosions, ce qui impliquait forcement de la bonne nourriture à foison, de l'alcool, de la musique et, bien évidemment, de la danse.

Harry n'avait pas un souvenir très net de la fête qui avait suivi l'éclosion de Talath, il avait collé Valentine et Damian, avait reçu les félicitations de nombreuses personnes, des reproches aussi, en la personne de Fudge, s'était inquiété un peu de son devenir, puis avait observé un moment les danseurs au milieu de toutes les tables. Il s'était alors fait la réflexion que Charlie était bon dans cette discipline alors qu'il performait une chorégraphie traditionnelle impliquant un enchainement de pas rapide avec un ou plusieurs partenaires, le tout dans une bonne humeur sautillante.

Il se souvenait même que Charlie lui avait fait signe de les rejoindre, mais qu'il avait refusé avec de virulents signes de la tête, craignant de se ridiculiser.

Revenant sur son problème actuel, Harry écouta Fred ou George lui dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas déranger leur frère pour ça.

Harry n'était vraiment pas de leur avis.

-Mais ça sert à ça les grands frères !

Bon, il n'avait pas une immense expérience dans ce sujet, mais si un grand frère ne pouvait pas apprendre à ses cadets à être cool en société, il ne voyait pas à quoi ça pourrait bien servir d'en avoir un. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant tous ces moments où Charlie prenait soin de lui, par des conseils ou par des gestes de soutien et d'affection.

Une part de lui s'en voulait néanmoins de voler ça à ses véritables frères – et probablement était-ce pour cela qu'il cherchait à les réunir…

 **/Mais vous aimeriez bien le garder pour vous./** Lui fit remarquer Talath.

*C'est vrai, mais ce serait égoïste de ma part, n'est-ce pas ? *

 **/ …Je crois que je suis égoïste, dans ce cas. Est-ce vraiment mauvais ? Quand quelque chose me tient à cœur, je ne me vois pas le céder à quelqu'un d'autre par… pur désintéressement. /**

*Eh bien… Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de pur désintéressement quand il s'agit d'apaiser sa conscience. *

Talath ne commenta pas, légèrement perplexe face à une notion aussi humaine. Il la sentait cogiter et la laissa faire tranquillement, retournant sur son problème de Weasley réticents.

-Allez, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer ! Lança t'il, accentuant son enthousiasme afin qu'il les contamine un peu.

Le résultat fut plutôt mitigé et il eut l'impression qu'ils firent semblant d'être d'accord avec lui pour lui faire plaisir. Toujours était-il qu'il devait désormais convaincre le principal intéressé.

Parfois il pouvait être un peu trop optimiste.

Il rentra dans leur campement, à l'arène, où cette fois-ci Dinth et Valentine étaient parties voler, ne laissant que Damian qui faisait une sieste dans sa tente, Emlith qui en faisait autant sur le seul coin de soleil – une pauvre lumière qui peinait à réchauffer quoique ce soit- coin que ce serait normalement attribué Talath ou Derianth, mais cette dernière était toujours immobilisée, et le dragon de Charlie était installé en sentinelle silencieuse au-dessus d'elle.

Le maître, lui, en faisait de même dans les gradins, scrutant le lointain d'un air grave et pensif. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point il avait l'air classe comme ça.

D'humeur soudain taquine, il partit en quête de le surprendre, se glissant discrètement dans les escaliers. A pas de loups, les mouvements précautionneux, il se faufila derrière l'homme, se cachant derrière un gradin, puis, comme Charlie ne montrait aucun signe particulier, il se hissa lentement sur l'assise, les jambes pliées comme un chat s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie… Il fléchit un peu plus pour sauter et…

-Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, Harry, l'arrêta Charlie, un sourire dans la voix, sans même se retourner.

Contrarié, Harry souffla bruyamment pour faire comprendre à quel point il ne trouvait pas ça drôle et se laissa retomber, une jambe pendant dans le vide, l'autre sous ses fesses.

-Qu'est ce qui m'a trahi ?

Le chevalier se retourna finalement, un sourire moqueur bel et bien en place sur ses lèvres et les yeux brillant de malice :

-L'instinct, j'imagine. Tu n'as presque pas fait de bruit et tu as bien réussi à masquer ton aura magique.

-« Presque », nota Harry d'un air boudeur.

-Ne fait pas la tête, il est encore loin le jour où tu pourras m'avoir à ce genre de jeu.

Harry lui tira la langue, avant de la cacher rapidement quand Charlie fit mine de vouloir la lui attraper.

-Tu avais quelque chose à me demander ou tu voulais juste profiter de mon exceptionnelle compagnie ? Demanda aussitôt le roux en se redressant, les poings sur les hanches.

-Eh bien… En fait… Un peu des deux je suppose.

Charlie cessa un peu de se pavaner, intrigué.

-J'ai une requête un peu particulière à te soumettre…

Harry lui expliqua alors la situation concernant Ron et Fleur, puis le besoin de cours de danse en taisant bien évidemment tout le côté « retrouvailles fraternelles ». Charlie n'accueillit pas la demande avec enthousiasme, loin de là. Se frottant nerveusement la nuque, il finit par s'asseoir sur le gradin supérieur.

-Je sais pas… Il n'y a personne d'autre… ?

-Tu ne voudrais pas essayer ? Insista Harry en le dardant du regard. Ce serait pour toi l'occasion de connaitre un peu mieux tes frères… Et te sentir un peu moins comme un étranger. Tu ne sais pas d'avance comment ils vont réagir, s'ils refuseront en bloc de comprendre et d'accepter ce que c'est d'être chevalier. Où qu'ils t'en voudront, ou je ne sais pas quoi.

-Hmm…

-Et puis… Continua plus timidement Harry, un peu honteux d'avoir à utiliser cet argument. Tu danses vraiment bien. Tu as un don pour être synchro avec la musique et pour avoir des mouvements fluides… Moi j'aimerais savoir danser comme toi.

L'expression de Charlie changea du tout au tout, de songeuse et prudente, il vit son visage s'éclairer et ses lèvres s'incurver en coin, joueur. Il se pencha alors vers Harry :

-Oh ! Comme ça tu trouves que je danse bien ?

Tout d'un coup, Harry ne se sentait pas trop rassuré et recula son buste vers l'arrière.

-Euh… Ouais ?

L'expression rieuse s'accentua chez son vis-à-vis.

-D'accord. Je veux bien le faire… A une condition…

Harry renifla avec humeur avant même de savoir. Il pensa uniquement que la dette que lui devait Ron était sur le point de s'alourdir…

-D-

Ils s'étaient réunis dans la deuxième salle de classe de sortilège, celle utilisée pour les cours pratique, laissant ainsi assez de place pour que trois couples évoluent sur de la musique. Ron et les jumeaux étaient là, ainsi que Hermione, Valentine et Alicia Spinett qui était la cavalière de George.

-J'imagine que nous allons commencer par voir la valse, lança Charlie qui marchait nerveusement au centre de la salle en passant en revue ses élèves comme il l'aurait fait de ses hommes.

La salle n'était pas vraiment petite, mais étrangement, placez-y Charlie et elle semblait réduire de moitié. C'était la première fois que Harry réalisait vraiment la présence imposante du chevalier, faite de sa stature solide, de muscles et de volonté – de sauvagerie aussi, indomptable et non influençable.

C'était sans doute parce qu'il était habitué à le côtoyer à l'extérieur ou dans des salles vastes à hauts plafonds, quand ce n'était pas carrément des grottes.

Et quand Charlie vint se placer devant lui, l'espace perdit à nouveau du volume – Harry essaya de rester stoïque – mais il avait quelques difficultés.

-Ce que vous devez comprendre, c'est que la danse est un langage, mais c'est le cavalier qui dirige le débat.

La main de Charlie vint s'emparer de sa hanche, glissant légèrement dans le bas de son dos, tout en le tirant avec autorité vers lui, son autre main s'emparant de la sienne. Harry grogna, mais posa sa main sur son épaule, mal à l'aise.

Pourquoi donc Charlie lui avait-il imposé d'être son partenaire de démonstration ? Voilà qu'il était obligé de jouer la fille !

Il capta sans le chercher l'expression goguenarde de Valentine qui l'observait et la fusilla du regard en se retenant furieusement de ne pas se dégager. Sale lâcheuse !

-S'il est important de connaitre l'ordre des pas, continua Charlie, pour la cavalière, il faut être capable de détendre suffisamment ses muscles pour ne pas aller contre les mouvements de son partenaire, elle doit l'accompagner. La communication de son côté est plus discrète et c'est à charge du cavalier d'être à son écoute pour ralentir le pas si elle en a besoin – ou au contraire de l'accélérer. Le cavalier doit être plus attentif à sa partenaire qu'à ses pieds, c'est pourquoi les pas doivent être intégrés. Il doit penser aussi à son environnement, car vous ne serez pas seuls sur la piste de danse et envoyer sa partenaire contre un autre couple n'est pas forcément le meilleur moyen de l'impressionner.

Il tourna soudain son attention sur Harry qui était presque plaqué contre lui et celui-ci, sous le poids de son regard, se sentit rougir, légèrement intimidé. Les yeux de Charlie étaient à nouveau comme durant cette nuit, durant le Long Vol, d'un bleu sombre et profond. Il déglutit.

-Prêt Harry ?

Pourquoi est-ce que ça sembla vouloir dire plus de choses que ça n'en devrait ? Sans être vraiment préparé, Harry se sentit tiré et son reflex premier de résister s'opposa à la force des bras de Charlie qui gagnèrent. Ses pieds durent décoller du sol. Il trébucha un peu, mais finit par essayer, maladroitement, de se rappeler l'ordre des pas.

-Ne dirige pas Harry, laisse-moi te guider, lui souffla Charlie.

C'était bien plus difficile que ça en avait l'air. Il avait plus l'impression d'être trainé qu'autre chose, probablement n'était-il pas assez détendu. Mais comment l'être ? Il y avait plein de Charlie autour de lui ! Ses mains, ses bras, son odeur, sa respiration et le bruit de ses pas. Où qu'il regarde, il y avait un morceau du chevalier dans son champ de vision !

-Tu luttes encore.

-Je fais ce que je peux, marmonna Harry en essayant de ne pas poser son regard quelque part, et surtout pas sur ses yeux intenses.

-Pense à la façon dont tu es quand tu montes Talath. C'est la même chose.

L'était-ce ? Talath était une partie de lui, liée par le cœur et l'esprit, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que son corps se mut avec le sien comme une seconde peau. Mais il n'était pas dans la tête de Charlie, ce dernier était étranger à son âme. Il tenta néanmoins de perdre un peu en rigidité et ils firent quelques tours de plus, jusqu'à ce que l'homme s'arrête et, lentement, s'éloigne et le lâche.

Harry se sentit tout remué et s'ébroua, puis, comme Charlie demanda aux autres d'essayer, Ron récupérant de fait Valentine comme partenaire, Harry s'éloigna avec soulagement du centre de la pièce pour s'asseoir du bout des fesses sur un pupitre.

Les bras inconsciemment croisés autour de lui.

Il avait encore l'impression de sentir les mains de Charlie sur lui.

-D-

 **/Allez, tu peux me le prêter… Rien qu'un instant !/** Faisait Dinth en insistant lourdement, la patte griffonnant la terre battue à quelques centimètres de celle de Talath.

 **/J'ai dit NON !/** Répéta la dorée en mettant un peu plus à l'abri l'œuf d'Or qu'elle avait réussi à garder de la première Tâche.

Comme la verte revenait à la charge, elle lui gronda brusquement dessus, montrant ses crocs et sa colère. La petite verte s'éloigna aussitôt de plusieurs mètres avant de lui jeter un regard orange plein de vexation et de frustration.

Talath souffla par les naseaux d'énervement. Des fois, elle se demandait comment cette chose pouvait être SA sœur. Pas qu'elle y apportait beaucoup d'attention – ce n'était qu'un de ses nombreux sujets – mais tout de même.

La réflexion d'Harry au sujet de renoncer aux choses que l'on aime à son détriment trotta un instant dans sa tête, mais elle la chassa en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte sur son trésor. Et puis quoi alors, si elle était « égoïste » ?

Parfois il fallait bien l'être. Harry ne serait pas heureux si elle ne lui rappelait pas qu'il pouvait penser à lui et pas toujours aux autres.

Harry pensait toujours trop aux autres et Talath ne savait pas si elle aimait cette qualité chez lui ou la détestait. Bien sûr, qu'il pense à Elle était normal, mais son esprit était constamment occupé par d'autres personnes, comme en ce moment par le Maître de Derianth et sa famille d'humains roux.

Elle leva la tête vers Derianth, renonçant à son intention de le snober afin de le punir de sa manière de lui grogner dessus lorsqu'elle essayait de se débarrasser de ces bandages ennuyeux qui la restreignaient.

Sentant son attention sur lui, le bronze se rapprocha sans néanmoins abandonner sa position de vigile. Quand il ne se sentait pas obligé de grogner sur elle, Derianth était très obligeant.

 **/Est-ce que ton Maître a lui aussi la tête toujours pleine d'humains ?/** Lui demanda-t-elle.

Sa question eut l'air de le divertir pour une raison qui échappa à Talath.

 **/Oh oui. Souvent. Et il a même un sujet de prédilection particulier./**

Il n'alla pas plus loin dans sa réponse, perdant instantanément toute trace d'amusement : Le dragon tourna brusquement la tête vers l'entrée de l'arène et ses yeux prirent aussitôt une teinte vert-de-gris, marque de sa concentration et de son attention. Et à quelques mètres, là où le petit Candidat et le Maître de Emlith discutaient en huilant des sangles, une longue silhouette apparue.

Aussitôt le plus jeune se mit sur ses pieds, l'expression impressionnée, tandis que le Maître d'Emlith restait prudent.

-Mr le Directeur, que nous vaut cette visite ? Demanda-t-il.

Talath tendit le cou, reconnaissant elle aussi le directeur de Poudlard – dont elle ne se souvenait plus le nom (mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était important.). Elle n'aimait pas cet homme, et s'empressa de détourner le visage tout en gardant néanmoins une oreille attentive.

*Que fait Dumbledore au camp ?* Demanda Harry depuis la salle où il apprenait à danser.

Il avait juste senti son antagonisme et perçu une image de l'homme. Talath pouvait percevoir son inquiétude en échange.

 **/Pour l'instant, il discute avec Derianth et le Maître de Emlith./** Répondit-elle. **/ Il dit qu'il se promène./**

*Dumbledore ne se trouve jamais nulle part sans raison.* Répliqua Harry. *Reste sur tes gardes ma grande.*

Elle ne pouvait qu'approuver, surtout qu'après avoir fait mine d'admirer son frère et sa sœur, le vieil homme s'arrêta face à elle, l'air beaucoup trop serein pour une personne n'étant pas un habitant de la Réserve. Certes, il venait de parler à Derianth qui était encore plus grand qu'elle, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas frissonner un minimum face à elle.

Instinctivement, elle se déplaça légèrement pour essayer de cacher sa blessure et ajouter une certaine distance avec le sorcier. Sa queue faisait des rebonds sur le sol, signe de son agacement et de l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines, comme à l'arrivée d'une bataille. Tous ces jours à se trainer à cause de sa blessure l'avait rendu agitée.

-Mes salutations, jeune reine dorée, la salua Dumbledore en inclinant légèrement le buste. J'avais l'intention de venir présenter mes hommages plus tôt, mais, hélas, toute l'organisation du Tournoi a pris le dessus sur le reste de mon emploi du temps.

Il se redressa, attendant apparemment une réponse, mais Talath n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui faire cet honneur. Elle se contenta de renifler avec mépris.

-Je vois, statua l'homme avec un sourire ironique. Vous ne m'aimez pas. Cela me fait tout d'un coup penser à l'expression : « La vérité se lit dans l'œil du dragon »… Belle couleur cuivre.

Cela ne l'étonna pas vraiment, mais en cet instant, elle regrettait cet aspect de la communication non verbale originellement destiné à ceux de sa race. Il leur était impossible de cacher leur humeur, celle-ci teintant immanquablement leurs iris. Quelle pourrait bien être la couleur des yeux de cet homme s'il en avait été pareil des sorciers ? Est-ce qu'à la place d'un pétillant lavande il y aurait eu du rouge de la colère ? Du jaune de la peur ? De l'orange de contrariété ?

Cette couleur devait avoir légèrement pris le dessus dans les siens, en tout cas.

-J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de côtoyer des dragons, continua le sorcier. Je sais comment fonctionnent les Réserves, et ce lien qui existe entre les chevaliers et leurs dragons . Vous n'êtes certainement pas sans ignorer que votre alliance ave Harry est déplaisante pour pas mal de monde… Et l'est ou finira par le devenir pour Harry.

 **/PARDON ?!/**

A ça, elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu se taire. Oubliant sa blessure, elle allongea son cou vers lui, afin que sa tête surmonte légèrement l'homme et qu'il puisse se rappeler qu'elle était capable de le découper en deux d'une seule bouchée.

Dumbledore ne bougea pas d'un cil, gardant la même expression soigneusement neutre.

-Vous êtes un poids pour lui. Vous-même devez savoir qu'il est destiné à de grandes choses, mais il est condamné par votre lien à être retenu à la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche, en incapacité de se battre. Parce que vous serez pleine, ou parce qu'ensuite vous devrez couver vos œufs, vous l'empêcherez de pouvoir combattre aux côtés des siens, bridant tout ce qui fait d'Harry ce qu'il est.

Les yeux de Talath, autrefois orange, passèrent par diverses nuances successives avant de se coller un bon instant en un nuage grisâtre de tristesse.

Etait-ce vrai ? Etait-elle un poids pour Harry ? Après tout, à cause d'elle, de ce qu'elle était, il ne pouvait pas assister aux cours de combats et de stratégie militaire. Si elle avait été un bronze…

-Bien sûr, continua le sorcier, tout le problème vient du fait que vous pouvez enfanter.

 **/C'est ce que je suis. Je suis une Reine dorée. Pourquoi parler de ce qui ne peut être changé ? Je ne serais jamais un brun ou un bronze…/**

Et une petite voix en elle lui disait que ça ne devait pas être pour rien qu'elle fut une dorée et que de toute façon, Harry avait été choisi pour elle, donc c'était qu'il avait besoin d'une dorée, et pas d'un autre type de dragon.

*Talath ? Est-ce que ça va ?*

Au fond de son esprit, il y avait le désarroi d'Harry qui devait sentir ses changements d'humeurs à répétition. Se forçant à se calmer, elle se concentra uniquement sur ses sentiments pour son adorable chevalier aux cheveux noirs en bataille et sentit son soulagement comme le sien.

-Il y a un moyen, la coupa Dumbledore. Après tout, autrefois, les vertes pondaient aussi des œufs.

Allons bon. De quoi lui parlait-il à présent ?

-Mais comme les vertes ne réussissaient qu'à mettre au monde des petits dragons, pas très intéressants pour l'usage que voulait en faire les sorciers, ils les ont toutes stérilisées, préférant les voir au combat qu'à essayer de couver une ponte sans intérêt.

Les yeux de Talath s'étrécirent en deux fentes fixées sur l'homme. Le nombre de choses dérangeantes dans ce qu'il venait de dire étaient si importantes que la jeune dragonne attendait avec autant d'horreur, que d'impatience, de le voir en arriver à sa conclusion.

 **/Si j'étais vous, je ferais très attention à ce que je m'apprête à dire…/** Le prévint-elle en lui soufflant dessus un nuage de souffre, preuve qu'il avait réveillé sa colère et que sa poche à feu était en pleine activité.

Cette fois-ci le sorcier n'eut pas d'autres choix que de tousser pour ne pas s'intoxiquer.

-Ce que je veux simplement dire, c'est que si vous subissiez cette intervention…

Ca y était. Talath redressa son cou, les yeux rubis de fureur et d'indignation :

 **/COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?!/**

Elle tapa de la patte avant, l'obligeant à reculer pour ne pas être écrasé, et se fit mal en tirant sur sa blessure, mais elle n'en avait cure. Ce sorcier de pacotille, tout maigre et sec, qu'elle pourrait enflammer sans problème comme un ridicule bosquet, voulait faire d'elle une stupide Verte juste pour pouvoir récupérer Harry ! Sans compter que malgré ce qu'il en disait, il ne comprenait aucunement les liens qui l'unissaient à son humain, pas après avoir parlé d'eux uniquement que comme des animaux d'élevage et des armes de guerre.

-Je vois que j'ai touché votre orgueil. J'aimerais dire que je suis désolé, mais vous ne pensez pas un instant à Harry. Votre sacrifice lui permettrait tellement… Vous êtes une créature extrêmement _égoïste_ , Talath.

Au fond d'elle, un serpent de douleur se lova entre ses poumons, semblant serrer de ses anneaux les deux organes, l'étouffant légèrement. Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de cacher au mieux cela à Harry.

Elle en oublia totalement Dumbledore pour le coup, détournant la tête vers le ciel avec un gout amer dans la bouche.

Elle était Talath, reine dorée de la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche, appelée à régner sur tous ses dragons. Sa puissance était innée, non discutable, ses décisions étaient lois… Alors pourquoi ce sentiment ?

Pourquoi doutait-elle tout d'un coup ?

-D-

Les jours étaient passés et chaque après-midi le petit groupe s'était réuni pour améliorer leurs pas de danse. Les progrès se faisaient voir un peu partout et Charlie pouvait sentir, à son corps défendant, qu'il se sentait beaucoup moins tendu en compagnie de ses frères. Ils n'en étaient pas encore à se faire des câlins, mais de légers sourires naissaient sur ses lèvres en réponse à ceux de ses frères alors qu'il rectifiait leur posture ou approuvait leur tempo.

Et il pouvait sentir la satisfaction d'Harry lorsque ce dernier pensait être discret. Sacré garçon, quand Charlie pensait qu'il était déjà au maximum de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui, Harry réussissait à le surprendre et à le toucher encore plus.

C'était probablement ce qui le motivait le plus dans cette histoire.

En plus évidemment de pouvoir le toucher et sentir sa chaleur sous la paume de sa main. Ainsi que de ressentir cette sensation exaltante de le diriger, alors que désormais Harry avait intégré le relâchement nécessaire pour suivre le mouvement de ses pas. Mais avec le jeune Aspirant, c'était comme jouer avec une force en constante ébullition, il ne savait jamais quand elle risquerait de lui exploser entre les mains, mais il aimait ça. Il aimait tellement cela que ses rêves avaient un décor et un scénario assez récurrent ces dernières nuits.

Lui dansant avec Harry, quelques piques et défis lancés, puis ils se retrouvaient par terre, Charlie entre les deux cuisses du brun, ravageant ses lèvres et le pilonnant tandis que le jeune homme lui en demandait toujours plus dans des soupirs de désirs.

Desclare et la moitié des chevaliers bronze seraient fous s'ils savaient à quoi ils passaient leur temps.

 **/Arrêtez de rêvasser, l'un de vos frères essaie d'entrer en communication avec vous**./ Railla Derianth, un rire moqueur dans la voix.

-Eh, Charlie, tu es avec nous ? Demanda Fred en faisant des gestes devant ses yeux.

Charlie reprit aussitôt une expression digne et dégagea la main d'une petite tape négligente.

-Désolé, je pensais à autre chose.

Le jumeau dût sans doute se retenir de commenter ce fait de façon moqueuse, ayant compris au fil du temps que son grand frère était aussi tatillon sur son honneur qu'un dragon. Il fallait dire qu'il s'en était pris pas mal dans la figure à l'époque où il vivait encore avec eux. Fred et George, pourtant enfants, n'avaient pas la langue dans leur poche.

-On disait juste avec Harry que c'était peut être assez comme leçons, non ? Reprit Ron qui au fil des cours avait gagné un peu plus de contrôle sur ses jambes, arrivant _presque_ à paraitre gracieux.

Presque.

Charlie n'était pas non plus un faiseur de miracle.

Il regarda alors Harry qui se tenait adossé à une table, devisant gaiement avec Valentine et Hermione. Il ressentit alors une légère pointe d'agacement pour les jeunes filles qui le privaient de l'attention du garçon, et de la tristesse à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus avoir d'excuse pour toucher Harry tous les jours.

-Le plus important, c'est que vous vous sentiez prêts, commenta-t-il d'un ton bourru, passant ses pouces dans sa ceinture.

-C'est que les filles ont besoin d'aller faire les magasins, expliqua George. C'est tellement plus important que tout le reste…

Alicia qui se trouvait à ses côtés le bouscula légèrement d'un air indigné :

-Moi j'ai simplement entrainement de quidditch, mais si tu le prends comme ça, je paraderais à ton bras habillé comme une mendiante, on verra si ça te fera plaisir.

-Du moment qu'on est assorti !

Alicia roula des yeux d'exaspération.

Dans le coin, Harry s'était avancé avec Valentine alors qu'Hermione partait murmurer quelque chose à Ron. Pour une raison qui échappait à Charlie, la blonde semblait s'enquérir des gouts de Harry concernant les couleurs.

-Le rose c'est un peu… Je sais pas, too much ? Faisait Harry. Et puis je crois que ça me ferait un choc de te voir dans cette couleur de fifille.

-Pourquoi ? Faisait Valentine, partagée entre dépit et frustration. Je portais beaucoup de rose avant, ma mère disait que ça s'accordait bien à ma carnation.

-Bon, écoute, prends la robe qui te plaira, je suis sûr que je te trouverais très belle avec.

Les derniers mots d'Harry auraient pu frapper le visage de Charlie que ça aurait été pareil. Il les dévisagea tous les deux avec stupéfaction, se demandant d'où ça venait, ça ?

D'accord, il était le premier à dire que Valentine était une belle fille. Bon sang, tout le monde l'avait remarqué à la Réserve et tout le monde s'en réjouissait –bon à part peut-être certaines autres Vertes et Vert, qui eux, s'en foutaient royalement. Harry et Valentine étaient les deux beaux cadeaux surprises de l'Eclosion. Mais nulle part dans l'équation il devait y avoir Harry trouvant la jeune fille à son gout !

C'était… C'était contre nature !

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda t'il en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop alarmé.

-Du bal, fit Harry avec un sourire. Valentine voudrait que sa robe me plaise, mais je suis sûr que ce sera le cas. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que je pourrai me sentir malheureux d'aucune façon à son bras.

-Arrête, maudit flatteur, râla faussement Valentine pour cacher ses rougeurs.

-Vous allez au bal ensemble ?!

C'était raté pour ne pas avoir l'air alarmé. Lui qui pensait qu'Harry irait tout seul ou bien resterait au campement – non, il n'avait pas pensé sérieusement qu'il pourrait lui demander de l'accompagner, mais quand même !

Le petit brun le regardait avec étonnement, quand Valentine, elle, se renfrogna en lui jetant un regard noir.

Elle, elle savait.

Mais jusqu'ici elle s'était montrée plutôt aimable avec lui, alors qu'elle envoyait au diable les autres chevaliers bronze. En une phrase, Charlie venait de se retrouver dans son collimateur. Néanmoins, puisqu'elle savait, il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu accepter les avances d'Harry !

-Mais c'est une Verte ! Explicita t'il pour Harry, essayant désespérément de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de relation avec elle.

-Et alors ?! Attaqua Valentine en attrapant possessivement le bras d'Harry sous son nez.

Charlie la fusilla du regard. Il mourrait envie d'attraper le jeune homme et de l'arracher à sa prise pour le garder dans ses bras et montrer, ici, de qui il était la proie légitime.

Et ce n'était pas une Verte qui ne connaissait de toute évidence pas sa place qui ferait sa loi à un Bronze.

Dans l'arène, Derianth gronda en réponse, s'approchant ostensiblement de Talath. Les deux femelles le regardèrent d'un air plein d'incompréhension, ne se sentant pas vraiment concernée par cette démonstration.

-Val a raison, reprit Harry. Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport. (Il regarda alors Charlie avec perplexité et un peu de déception) Je ne te pensais pas du genre à faire du racisme de couleur.

Le roux resta muet, dépité par la façon dont se passaient les choses. Il ne pouvait pas hurler à Harry la raison derrière sa réaction, puisque Desclare avait été très clair à ce sujet et que de toute façon, il ne voulait absolument pas être la personne avec qui Harry aurait cette discussion.

Mais putain ce que ça faisait mal.

Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter que cette fille soit avec lui.

Une Verte bon sang !

Alors qu'il voyait _le couple_ – grrrr- disparaitre de la salle, il eut soudain très envie d'une bouteille entière de Vin de Réserve. A la place il dut se contenter des pensées de réconfort de son dragon.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier les bras de la jeune fille fermement enroulés autour de celui d'Harry.

-D-

-Je suis inquiet pour Harry.

-…

-Je ne pense pas que l'agresseur va en rester là.

-… …

-On devrait faire quelque chose.

-… … …

-Et puis imagine qu'il perde son dragon, il ne sera plus qu'une moitié d'Harry. A moitié mort.

-… … … …

-Tu sais…

-Ca suffit Black ! J'ai compris ! Tu ne fais que parler de ça depuis des jours ! Hurla Severus qui essayait, désespérément, de lire un traité sur un nouveau sortilège de défense.

Il avait cru, ingénument, qu'il pourrait passer des vacances tranquilles, avec moins de morpions dans ses pattes, lové peut être contre Sirius dans l'intimité de ses appartements, mais ce dernier ne lui laissait aucun répit.

-Je lui ai parlé, ce qui a déjà demandé un effort considérable, que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ?

Sirius s'étira langoureusement sur ses cuisses en une merveilleuse vision de sensualité. Le Maitre des Potions avala nerveusement sa salive. L'homme ne portait qu'un pantalon en cuir noir – et rien dessous- Severus le savait pour l'avoir découvert un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

-On pourrait découvrir qui est derrière tout ça, annonça Sirius avec un sourire charmeur. Toi et moi. Enquêtant.

Bizarrement, cela faisait naitre des images très différentes que celle évoquée par ses mots. Severus n'était pas certain qu'ils pourraient enquêter sur quoique ce soit, nu, au fond de leur lit, mais il se retrouva bêtement à acquiescer, incapable de résister à cette vision.

-Splendide, approuva Sirius en se remettant sur ses pieds, jetant nonchalamment le magazine de Severus dans un coin de la pièce, avant d'attirer ce dernier vers lui.

Celui-ci se sentait complètement envoûté par l'homme devant lui, s'apprêtant à parcourir de ses mains sa peau couverte en partie de tatouage et à gouter ses lèvres. Sirius lui fit cependant un sourire contrit.

Et se changea en chien.

Severus se retrouva à embrasser du vide et perdit aussitôt toute sensation de vertige et d'anesthésie du cerveau.

-BLACK ! Grogna-t-il alors que le chien l'attendait déjà à la porte du couloir.

Il comprit alors qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Pour le bien de sa tranquillité… Il devait retrouver la personne derrière l'incident de la Première Tâche. Il se permit quand même de grincer des dents en marmonnant des « Maudit Potter… Maudit Black… ».

Il savait cependant où commencer.

Suivi de Sirius, il porta ses pas jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et comme prévu, il tomba sur Karkaroff qui lisait un article de Quidditch à son élève toujours inconscient.

-Igor, l'interpella Severus en s'avançant vers lui dans un grand mouvement de cape décidé. Nous devons parler.

-Parler ? Répéta le sorcier slave, l'air peu sûr de lui.

Il n'eut cependant vraiment pas le choix car d'un mouvement de baguette, Severus referma les rideaux autour d'eux et installa un sort de confidentialité. Karkaroff sembla perdre quelques teintes de blanc et s'épongea nerveusement le front.

-Ecoutes Severus, je n'y suis pour rien. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres en dénonçant les notre pour sortir de prison. Je sais qu'il voudra me le faire payer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Malefoy m'a inclut dans ses confidences l'autre jour.

Oui, le brun pouvait voir que le vieil homme était effrayé. A raison puisque la marque sur leurs bras était redevenu aussi nette qu'autrefois.

-C'est vrai, mais tu as peut être entendu des choses. D'anciens compagnons à nous auraient pu venir te voir…

Il nota son attitude brusquement nerveuse et su qu'il avait touché dans le mille. Sirius assit à côté de lui le remarqua à son tour et vint frotter sa tête contre ses jambes comme pour le pousser à continuer. Il eut un bref sourire.

-Tu ferais mieux de tout me dire Igor. Je pourrais peut être t'éviter un sort peu enviable.

Karkaroff fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers Krum avec un regard désespéré. Il attrapa la main du jeune homme endormi et déglutit.

-Je sais juste qu'ils préparent quelque chose depuis un moment, quelque chose de gros est prévu, mais pas tant que le « dispositif » n'est pas prêt.

-Le « dispositif » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je ne sais pas, je sais juste qu'il n'a pas encore été testé de façon concluante et qu'il aurait un rapport avec les recherches de Tybalt Lacone…

-Le vampire ? S'enquit Severus avec étonnement.

Il était inquiet de savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres comptait déjà des vampires dans ses rangs. Quelles autres créatures avait-il maintenant parmi ses alliés ? Et comment Dumbledore comptait-il riposter alors que la seule chose qu'il semblait faire pour l'instant était de s'acharner à ramener Potter dans son giron ?

-Oui, le vampire. A ce que j'en sais, Lacone fait des études sur les Liens, en rapport avec les Calices bien évidemment, tu sais comment sont les vampires avec ça…

Severus se contenta de hausser les sourcils. Il se sentait peu mieux avec son obsession pour Sirius, qu'il avait, à un moment ou à un autre, commencé à caresser machinalement.

-Et tu ne sais rien d'autre ? Lui demanda-t-il. Rien sur l'attaque avec le dragon ?

-Cette rencontre remonte à la fin de l'été. Qui savait alors que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers impliquerait des dragons ? Lui répondit le directeur de Durmstrang dans l'espoir qu'il le laisse tranquille. Et si j'avais su, crois-tu que j'aurais laissé mon élève être utilisé ?

Non, certainement pas, se fit-il la réflexion.

Cette histoire de dispositif en revanche l'intriguait… Et l'inquiétait un peu. Rien de bon ne pouvait de toute façon sortir de la tête d'un vampire.

Et cette enquête était loin d'être close.

 _A suivre…_

 _Et voilà pour cette semaine. Bon, le prochain chapitre, que je sois damnée si je n'écris pas le bal ! A mercredi prochain !_


	26. Dance like a dragon rider (2)

_Mot de l'auteur : __Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est un jour en retard que je vous présente la suite… Mais… Ce chapitre était LONG à écrire bon sang ! Moi et mes idées, je vous jure. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, tout de même. Qu'il ne fera pas trop cliché surtout XD Bon, je crois que j'ai échoué sur ce point-là. Mais j'ai besoin de ça, et VOUS avez besoin de ça, parce que laissez-moi vous dire, qu'après ça, ça va être la traversée du désert question scène romantique. Parce qu'après cet arc, Harry va avoir 15 ans. 15 ANS. *insérer ici une musique dramatique*._

RAR à Amista : Tu es la seule personne a m'en avoir fait la remarque, alors je ne sais pas si j'ai été trop subtile ou pas, mais oui, je ne voulais pas en parler pour voir justement si les personnes avaient captés ce moment. (Et pour chantonner "je n'écris jamais rien sans raisooonnn") J'en reparle dans ce chapitre, même si ce n'est pas explicite! C'est mon côté malicieux qui s'exprime ;p

* * *

Rappel :

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants** : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens-  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Dance like a Dragon Rider (2)**

Le premier mercredi des vacances fut le jour choisi pour se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard. Et si originellement Valentine aurait dû attendre Hermione dans la grande salle, ce matin elle accompagnait Harry jusqu'aux appartements des gryffondors.

Cela faisait toujours drôle à Harry d'y mettre les pieds vu le temps qu'il avait pu y passer à l'époque où il y était encore scolarisé. Aujourd'hui il y avait une sorte de décalage et l'épée qui claquait contre sa cuisse devait y être pour quelque chose.

Il sourit vaguement à ses anciens camarades et aux nouveaux qu'il ne connaissait pas, tous le fixant avec étonnement, puis repéra sur un divan Hermione entourée des jumeaux, le nez plongé dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

-De nouveaux problèmes ? Demanda à tout hasard Harry en se plantant devant eux.

Ils relevèrent les yeux et la sorcière fronça des sourcils :

-Rita Skeeter est recherchée par la Gazette. Apparemment, ça fait trois jours qu'ils sont sans nouvelle d'elle.

-Depuis la parution de son dernier article en fait, réalisa l'un des jumeaux.

-Son article sur moi, ajouta Harry en fronçant le nez.

Il n'allait certainement pas la plaindre, où qu'elle fut en ce moment.

-Ca n'a probablement rien à voir, fit Valentine derrière lui. Ça arrive que des gens ne donnent pas de nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours…

-Oui mais ce n'est pas le seul cas de disparition, la coupa Hermione. Mr Weasley nous a appris cet été que l'une des collègues de Mr Verpey, une certaine Bertha Jorkins s'est elle aussi volatilisée du jour au lendemain…

-Verpey, c'est l'un des organisateurs de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers ? Celui qui sourit tout le temps ? (Harry capta le regard presque diabolique que les jumeaux échangèrent au-dessus d'Hermione et ajouta précipitamment) à part quand on mentionne les jumeaux.

Hermione regarda les garçons autour d'elle d'un air légèrement navré, puis acquiesça.

-Oui, c'est le directeur du département des Jeux et Sports Magiques.

Harry avait comme une intuition à ce sujet, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à lui donner forme.

-Il n'était vraiment pas inquiet pour sa collaboratrice, rouspéta Hermione. Au moins, Mr Croupton, _lui_ , avait l'air d'être préoccupé par son cas.

Mr Croupton semblait de toute façon être bien plus professionnel que quiconque, se dit Harry, mais il n'eut pas le temps de commenter puisque son amie enchaina :

-Si seulement il pouvait l'être aussi un peu pour ses elfes de maisons ! Quand je pense que c'est lui qui a fait attendre cette pauvre Winky lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch… Alors qu'elle avait une peur bleue du vide ! Et pourquoi ? Pour rien ! J'ai vérifié durant tout le match, les places derrières nous sont restées vides !

-Tu semblais plus intéressée par cet elfe que par le match, commenta doucement l'un des jumeaux avec des yeux doux ( ça devait donc être Fred).

Harry ne l'écouta pas se justifier et défendre les elfes. Son esprit était en ébullition, son intuition hurlait comme une alarme. Deux faits semblables impliquant une attaque très probable de Mangemorts : la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et la Première Tâche. Autres faits semblables ? La présence de Croupton, de Verpey et de Malefoy. Tous faisant partie du Ministère de la Magie. Une sorcière disparue en faisant elle aussi partie. Quelles étaient les chances pour que cette Bertha Jorkins sache au sujet de la Coupe du Monde ET du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Et si Voldemort était responsable de sa disparition ? Il aurait eu toutes les informations pour mettre en place une partie du plan… Et puis il y avait ces places vides… Et Hermione…. N'était-ce pas la baguette d'Hermione qui avait été volée à ce moment-là et utilisée pour lancer la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel ? C'était ce qu'avait dit Ron dans sa lettre…

-Au fait, cet été, la baguette d'Hermione a été retrouvée comment ? Lança brutalement Harry, coupant un fiévreux monologue de la jeune fille sur la décence et la façon dont traiter les autres êtres vivants.

-C'est l'elfe de Croupton qui l'avait, lui répondit George.

-Winky l'avait ramassée dans les bois après que je l'ai perdue ! Rectifia Hermione.

-C'est ce qu'elle a dit, marmonna George. Mais tu ne sais pas exactement quand tu as perdu ta baguette.

-C'est ridicule !

Cela ne l'était pas autant que ça pour Harry, même s'il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi toute cette histoire le ramenait à Croupton. Il allait falloir qu'il le confronte pour savoir ce que, lui, avait à dire à ce sujet.

-Au fait Harry, pourquoi tu es là ? Tu veux nous accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard ? S'enquit soudainement Hermione.

-Ah ! S'exclama Harry avant de se taper le front. Ron m'attend dans le dortoir, le pauvre, je l'ai complétement oublié !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en réponse alors qu'il se dépêchait vers les escaliers. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il y avait bien trop à penser ! Et il n'était pas seul : Talath aussi était très distraite en ce moment, perdue dans des pensées qu'elle ne partageait pas forcement avec lui. Harry avait peur que son immobilité forcée ne commence à jouer avec ses nerfs.

Il escalada les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, suivant une belle guirlande de houx ornée de baie dorée. En l'espace de quelques jours le château avait été littéralement recouvert de décorations de Noël, plus que dans aucun de ses souvenirs, et il soupçonnait beaucoup Poudlard de vouloir en mettre plein la vue aux autre écoles.

Et comme pour accompagner ce changement, la neige s'était mise à tomber, recouvrant généreusement les terres alentours. Le décor de carte postale était posé… Sauf pour eux, les chevaliers, qui avaient dû mettre en place une protection au-dessus de leur campement et qui peinaient dans la neige à chaque fois qu'ils devaient se rendre au château. Sans parler du fait que leurs dragons détestaient avoir froid et regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir profiter de leur bain d'eau chaude quotidien auxquels ils avaient été habitués.

Harry était de même pas loin de regretter ses confortables appartements et sa gigantesque salle de bain.

-On s'habitue vite au luxe, marmonna t'il pour lui-même en arrivant dans son ancien dortoir.

Là, se tenait Ron, comme figé devant l'unique miroir de la pièce.

-Qu'est ce que…

Harry changea d'idée de phrase lorsqu'il remarqua l'espèce de vieux tissu que tenait à deux mains le rouquin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ces vieux rideaux ?

Ron se retourna brusquement vers lui, l'air affolé :

-Ce ne sont pas des vieux rideaux ! C'est ma mère qui a acheté ça… Pour ma robe de soirée !

Harry ne retint même pas sa grimace. Maintenant que Ron le lui disait, ça avait effectivement la forme d'un vêtement, assez féminin d'ailleurs, avec ses dentelles aux manches et au jabot.

-C'est…

Il cherchait vainement quelque chose de positif à en dire.

-…Affreux ! Horrible ! La fin du monde ! Continua pour lui Ron. Je ne peux pas me présenter au bras de Fleur avec ça !

Non en effet, Ron ne le pouvait pas, ne serait-ce que parce que Fleur risquait de vouloir la tête de Harry sur un plateau s'ils faisaient ça.

-Et… Et toi ? Tu vas porter quoi ? Demanda Ron d'un ton livide.

-Mon uniforme d'apparat.

Le rouquin poussa un profond soupir de désespoir.

-Tu en aurais pas un en rab ?

Ce n'était pas une question sérieuse. Déjà parce que Ron, tout sorcier qu'il était, n'avait pas le droit de porter cette tenue, mais aussi parce que de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas du tout la même carrure !

Où qu'ils regardent, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : Ron allait avoir un cadeau de Noël à l'avance.

-D-

Hermione fut d'abord légèrement contrariée que Harry et Ron les accompagnent à Pré-Au-Lard, mais finalement les garçons partirent de leurs côtés et la brunette eut Valentine uniquement pour elle, comme elle l'avait alors souhaitée.

Le village était comme chaque année féérique à cette période, comme une sorte d'annexe du Père Noël, couverte de neige, de guirlandes et de bougies colorées. Les boutiques sortaient aussi le grand jeu en proposant mille et une chose pour leur principal client : l'étudiant de Poudlard. Et probablement avaient-ils entendus parler du bal puisqu'il semblait à Hermione qu'ils proposaient beaucoup plus de vêtements festifs que les années précédentes. C'était à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête !

-Je ne sais plus quelle modèle de robe est à la mode de nos jours… Lâcha Valentine avec une légère inquiétude. Autrefois je savais tout ça, mais ça fait quatre ans que je ne porte que des pantalons…

Elle fixait les vitrines décorées autour d'elle, essayant de cacher sous sa dignité son expression de petite fille aux yeux scintillants d'envie. Hermione remonta légèrement sa grosse écharpe sur sa bouche, cachant ainsi en partie son sourire. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement réconfortant dans le fait de faire du shopping avec une autre fille, une fille qui ne la jugerait pas comme un rat-de-bibliothèque ne pouvant pas s'arranger ou une autre qui babillerait sans s'arrêter sur la mode, les garçons ou le maquillage, partant à la chasse aux compliments ou exigeant des confidences à tout prix.

Certes, elle et Valentine étaient très différentes, mais cette différence, Hermione la trouvait plus intéressante qu'autre chose.

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Finit par demander Valentine en s'arrêtant, permettant à sa lézard de feu dorée de venir se reposer tout le long de ses épaules.

-Oh, désolé. Je suis curieuse c'est tout. J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur toi. Le côté chevalier dragon… Tout ça… Et puis… Tu es l'amie d'Harry… Peut-être plus même…

Elle essaya d'être subtile, mais sans réussite si elle en jugeait l'expression pas impressionnée de la blonde, légèrement narquoise. Puis la française se détendit et poussa un soupir en reprenant sa marche.

-Tu sais… Harry et moi… On n'est pas comme ça…. (Elle se reprit avec un sourire) Je l'aime beaucoup et je suis très heureuse qu'il nous ait rejoint à la Réserve, il a apporté avec lui… Que du bien. Sa candeur, sa gentillesse, son audace. Il a une très bonne influence sur Damian et il en avait aussi une très bonne sur Edmund… Avant… Avant l'Eclosion. Et même sur moi, probablement… Je me sens moins coupable d'avoir eu une vie de sorcière jusqu'à mes dix ans. C'est un très bon ami.

Ca, Valentine n'avait pas besoin de le dire, Hermione le savait – et c'est pourquoi, à contrario, le départ de Harry de Poudlard l'avait autant peiné.

-Harry est la première personne que j'ai pu vraiment appeler mon ami… Lui apprit-elle. Mais… J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il y avait plus que ça entre vous… Je crois que ça m'aurait fait plaisir qu'il puisse être en couple avec quelqu'un comme toi.

-Merci du compliment, lâcha Valentine, l'air cependant légèrement gênée. Mais nous deux c'est impossible. On ne pourra jamais s'aimer comme ça… Etre comme toi et ce Fred. Pas que je ne le désirerais pas, ça semble merveilleux de pouvoir tomber amoureux de quelqu'un et de le fréquenter sans barrière… Mais c'est comme ça, entre Harry et moi, il peut y avoir de l'amour… Ou plutôt quelque chose comme une profonde affection. Mais pas de désir.

Hermione trouva la tournure étrange : la jeune fille en parlait comme d'une fatalité.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Admit-elle, frustrée.

Et rien n'était pire qu'une énigme non résolue, cela titillait fortement sa curiosité. Valentine à ses côtés hésita à lui répondre, semblant faire face à un dilemme moral, puis elle sembla se décider :

-T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi on ne pouvait être présenté à une Eclosion que de onze ans jusqu'à son anniversaire de dix-sept ans ? Ce qu'il se passe durant cette période précise ?

La sorcière n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps et sentit un léger malaise s'infiltrer en elle alors qu'elle répondait.

-La puberté.

-Exactement. Il est possible de marquer après ses dix-sept ans, par accident c'est déjà arrivé, mais il n'est pas rare que la relation entre le chevalier et son dragon devienne conflictuelle… En marquant avant… Eh bien notre identité sexuelle se forme en accord avec celle de son dragon. J'ai Dinth tout le temps dans ma tête, dans mon cœur et parfois aussi, j'ai l'impression de faire corps avec elle… Je me développe avec elle. Et Harry se développe avec Talath… Bref, on n'est pas les seuls à choisir. Il y a les dragons. Et… Conclus ce que tu veux, mais je te prierais de n'en parler avec personne, d'accord ? Ce sont des affaires de chevaliers dragons et je ne suis même pas sûre que j'avais le droit de t'en parler.

-Bien sûr, souffla Hermione qui avait cependant l'impression qu'une grosse pierre glaciale lui était tombée dans l'estomac. Mais est-ce que Harry…

-Il le sent, lui aussi. Il n'y a pas de malentendus entre nous… Et je suis heureuse de pouvoir faire semblant d'avoir le droit, moi aussi, de pouvoir juste aimer et flirter avec un garçon. Je crois qu'il pense à la même chose, lui aussi.

Elle lui sourit, gentiment, avec cette sérénité qui semblait être la partie immergée de l'iceberg de son courage et Hermione, à côté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désolée, pour elle, et pour Harry. Déjà quand elle avait appris que son ami ne pourrait jamais se marier, cela l'avait attristé, mais d'apprendre aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas tomber amoureux sans le consentement de sa dragonne… Cela semblait si injuste.

Elle se reprit néanmoins en considérant sa compagne du moment. Si Valentine voulait oublier pour un moment cette horrible condition de chevalier dragon et vivre un conte de fée, Hermione allait l'aider. Relevant le menton, elle hocha furieusement de la tête :

-Allez, on va faire de toi la reine du bal !

Valentine se contenta d'approuver, les yeux remplis de gratitude.

Elles finirent par entrer dans une boutique qui avait l'air prometteuse et choisirent plusieurs robes pour les essayer. Les coupes n'étaient pas vraiment différentes : les robes étaient longues, flirtant à quelques centimètres du sol, certaines étaient cependant plus évasée que d'autres – ondulant en douces vagues autour de leur pied ou en une foultitude de plis qui dansaient à chaque pas. La taille était haute, presque sous la poitrine, et l'encolure laissait place à plus de fantaisie : haute ou taillée en cœur par exemple – les bras étaient laissés nus, appelant au port de longs gants, mais une cape tombait élégamment à l'arrière, plus décorative qu'autre chose.

Quand la jeune aspirante sortit pour la première fois de sa cabine d'essayage, Hermione fut un instant surprise, ayant l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre. Il était vrai que le port de l'uniforme des chevaliers lui donnait une apparence de guerrière et mettaient en avant quelques-uns de ses atouts physiques comme ses fesses ou ses jambes musclées, mais le port d'une robe adoucissait toute sa physionomie sportive et laissait voir la belle jeune femme qu'elle aurait dû être.

Néanmoins, cela laissait aussi voir une partie des cicatrices qu'elle portait. Hermione essaya de ne pas fixer ces lignes plus blanches qui barraient sa peau et qui hurlaient son appartenance à un groupe militaire. Qui la marquait plus sûrement qu'un uniforme.

-Ça me fait tout drôle, avoua Valentine avec un sourire incrédule. Je me sens toute légère !

Avec un petit rire, elle tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même pour sentir ses volants suivre le mouvement.

Cela donna, d'une certaine façon, une claque bien sentie pour la sorcière. Ces derniers temps, probablement en partie à cause de son attirance pour un certain rouquin, elle s'était mise à complexer un peu sur son apparence. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas hésité à mentir à Mrs Pomfresh pour se faire raccourcir les incisives plus qu'elles ne l'étaient à l'origine, avant que Parkinson lui lance un mauvais sort. En voyant ces cicatrices son premier réflexe fut d'éprouver de la pitié pour cette fille qui n'aurait plus jamais une belle peau lisse, vierge, mais la blonde semblait s'en ficher comme de l'an quarante et en cet instant, semblait se sentir plus féminine que jamais, et ce, malgré ses « défauts ».

-Elle te va très bien, approuva-t-elle alors.

Valentine s'immobilisa et sembla tout d'un coup embarrassée, tripottant nerveusement ses volants :

-Tu es sûre… Ça ne fait pas… Bizarre ? Les gens ne diront rien à ton avis ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas être moi-même, mais ce n'est pas désagréable.

-Non. Tu es superbe. Et le premier qui te dira quelque chose de travers devra avoir à faire avec Harry ! Ou avec moi ! Répliqua fermement Hermione.

-Alors je ferais pareil pour toi, déclara sérieusement Valentine en brandissant le poing. On va montrer à toutes ces Fleur et ces Ophélie ce que sont des vraies filles !

Hermione acquiesça vigoureusement en venant prendre son poing dans ses mains :

-Oui ! Et à toutes les Lavande et les Parkinson aussi !

Et les deux jeunes filles repartirent essayer d'autres modèles, fortes de leur serment de bataille. Ce bal serait le leur et elles ne laisseraient personne leur gâcher ce moment.

-D-

Tandis que les filles émettaient leurs plans de guerre, Harry, vraiment pas concentré sur le bal – maintenant qu'il avait réglé les problèmes de prétendantes embarrassantes et arrangé le rencard de Ron – préparait pour sa part sa stratégie d'approche de Mr Croupton.

Hélas, le fonctionnaire n'avait pas de raison d'être à Poudlard hors des moments d'organisations des épreuves… Bien qu'Harry avait grand espoir de le voir au bal. Il essaya cependant d'avoir plus d'informations auprès du professeur McGonagall, dès le lendemain de leur sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

-Tiens ? Mr Potter ? Fit celle-ci, surprise de le voir dans son bureau, puis elle se reprit elle-même : enfin, je voulais dire, Aspirant Potter. Désolé, les habitudes ont la vie dure.

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle en souriant de sa confusion :

-Ce n'est pas grave. Pour moi aussi vous avez tendance à rester mon professeur.

-Je suis certaine que vos cours à la Réserve sont très différents…

-En effet, pour l'instant on ne pratique pas de métamorphose, convint Harry, mais je connais le Mot associé. A mon avis, on ne tardera pas à l'expérimenter en cours.

-Oh… Oui… Cracha la vieille femme avec contrariété. Les Mots de Pouvoirs, c'est vrai que les chevaliers dragons utilisent ce genre de magie.

Elle semblait dégoutée que toute sa matière tienne en un seul petit mot, c'est pourquoi Harry laissa passer sans lui faire remarquer qu'il arrivait à faire plus de choses avec de petits Mots qu'avec de longues formules magiques alambiquées.

Et que tout le travail de modulation du Mot pour obtenir le résultat escompté n'était pas facile. Loin de là. Le Mot de Changement était ainsi très compliqué à mettre en œuvre car l'on devait avoir en tête la transformation avec tous ses détails de couleurs, de texture ou de résistance, au risque de voir son coussin métamorphosé en théière toute molle ou pire, changer un objet en animal mort car il manquait tous les organes internes de la pauvre bête.

C'était pourquoi Stevens les obligeait à lire des livres parlant de ce Mot avant de lancer ce cours… Et parce qu'elle en avait « ras-le-bol de ramasser des cadavres », dixit elle-même.

-Vous vouliez me voir à quel sujet ? Des problèmes avec les Gryffondors ? J'ai vu que vous passiez à nouveau du temps avec vos anciens amis…

-Non, il n'y a aucun problème avec vos élèves. En fait, je me demandais si vous saviez quand Mr Croupton reviendrait à Poudlard ? J'aimerais beaucoup lui parler.

-Allons bon… (Le professeur cligna les yeux, très étonnée par cette demande). Mais que lui voulez-vous ? Personne d'autre ne peut vous aider ? Mr Croupton est un sorcier très occupé…

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est personnel. Et non, personne d'autre ne peut convenir. C'est à lui que je dois parler.

-Eh bien… Il sera là demain, pour le bal. Mais…

Elle ne put continuer puisque quelqu'un vint taper à la porte entrouverte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt pour laisser entrer le professeur Maugrey qui claudiqua jusqu'à eux.

Dans la nuque d'Harry, Moineau s'hérissa et gronda.

L'homme jeta un regard agacé au lézard, et son œil mobile resta posé sur lui tandis qu'il s'adressait au professeur McGonagall :

-Désolé de vous interrompre, mais il y a eu un accrochage entre Gryffondor et Serpentard dans la bibliothèque et quelques-uns de vos protégés sont à l'infirmerie. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez le savoir.

-Oh ! Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Qu'ont-ils encore fait ? Se lamenta la sorcière en se levant brusquement.

Elle s'excusa rapidement auprès de Harry et se hâta en direction des escaliers, le laissant seul avec l'étrange professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Eh bien, Potter, fit celui-ci. Votre séjour ici n'aura pas été tranquille.

-En effet, approuva Harry avec réticence en se dirigeant à son tour vers la sortie du bureau.

Il entendit l'homme le suivre, sa canne claquant fortement sur les dalles du sol, avant de devenir un son étouffé sur le vieux tapis élimé du couloir. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir des picotements dans son cou à le savoir, là, dans son dos.

-Que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Fit l'homme.

-Que devrais-je en penser ? Répliqua Harry d'un ton sec.

-Vous auriez toutes les raisons de soupçonner certaines personnes, lui répondit-il crument. On ne manque pas d'anciens mangemorts à Poudlard ces derniers temps… Des traitres… Des lâches… Tous autant qu'ils sont.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobé, l'homme sembla secoué d'un tic nerveux à la bouche quand il grommela la fin de sa phrase. Marque de réelle haine ? Harry se souvint que Dumbledore lui avait dit que Maugrey était un ancien Auror. Un ancien chasseur de Mage Noir.

-Rien que Rogue, par exemple…

-Rogue est un ancien mangemort ?! S'exclama Harry en se retournant.

Maugrey eut un sourire narquois :

-Je pensais que vous l'auriez découvert depuis le temps. Il porte lui aussi la marque des ténèbres après tout…

Pendant un instant, différentes fortes émotions passèrent en Harry qui réévaluait son enquête à partir de ce nouvel élément. Puis il se força à se calmer. Il était en train de s'emballer. Il avait déjà accusé à tort son professeur quand il était en première année et le fait était que Rogue avait la tête du coupable parfait et que les autres pouvaient s'en servir à leur avantage. De plus, Sirius avait dû voir cette marque – merde, il avait même dû voir TOUT ce que cachait le prof sous ses vêtements ! Il devait le savoir et il avait toujours confiance en Rogue. Et même si son parrain n'était pas forcement la personne la plus raisonnable au monde, Harry avait envie de le croire.

De toute façon, il avait une nouvelle piste. Mais il n'allait certainement pas en parler à Maugrey vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance. Et mieux même, il allait faire semblant d'aller dans son sens.

Ce brusque élan de malice sembla attirer l'attention de Talath sur lui puisqu'il sentit la caresse de son esprit sur le sien. Son appréciation raisonna cependant un peu en retard.

*Eh bien ma beauté ? Tu rêves ?* Lui lança t'il en essayant de ne pas lui envoyer son inquiétude en même temps.

Vivement qu'elle aille mieux.

 **/J'aimerais voler à nouveau avec vous…/** Se contenta t'elle de soupirer. **/Mais oui, trompez ce menteur, cela ressemble à tous ce qu'il mérite**./

*Menteur ?* Demanda Harry alors qu'il répondait au professeur en même temps, lui assurant qu'il surveillait déjà Rogue.

 **/C'est ce qu'essayait de me dire le petit brun. Je pense. « Mensonge », c'est ce qu'il perçoit. Et comme il ne sait pas ce qu'est la vérité, il reste sur la défensive./**

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Moineau, toujours tout crispé, les serres enfoncés dans ses épaulettes renforcées. Puis il regarda Maugrey.

Mensonge.

Mais quel genre de mensonge ? Ce qu'il disait ? Ce qu'il montrait ? Ce qu'il était ?

En absence de réponse, mieux valait en effet la jouer prudent.

-Je tiendrais compte de vos remarques, affirma t'il en forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-N'oubliez pas Potter : Vigilance Constante ! Aboya l'homme en tapant le sol avec sa canne.

*Je ne vous le fais pas dire…* Songea Harry en lui tournant le dos, arrivant semblait-il enfin à s'en débarrasser.

Un problème se posait cependant : avait-il entendu sa discussion avec McGonagall ? Son timing avait été très douteux lors de son entrée dans le bureau de la vice-directrice… Ou bien Harry devenait définitivement paranoïaque.

Il ricana à cette idée. Demain, lors du bal, il s'arrangerait pour voir Croupton… Et démêler enfin une ou toutes les parties de cette histoire.

-D-

Le jour même du bal de Yule, les couloirs du château furent d'un calme impressionnant durant la majeure partie de la journée. Les professeurs qui en étaient ravis retenaient cependant leur souffle : cela ressemblait beaucoup au calme avant la tempête.

Celle-ci avait déjà lieu dans les différentes maisons de Poudlard, mais ça, seule Valentine, partie se préparer avec Hermione, le savait, puisqu'Harry était resté au camp entre les repas. Il n'avait pas voulu laisser Damian qui serait seul avec Charlie et Dennis toute la soirée.

D'autant plus que Charlie était d'humeur sombre aujourd'hui.

-Ca va être trop l'éclat' ce soir, marmonna Damian qui regardait le chevalier qui nettoyait et vérifiait son épée depuis au moins une heure. Et ce pour au moins la cinquième fois en trois jours.

Harry qui ne pouvait s'en empêcher lui aussi avait une curieuse envie d'hurler au roux qu'il l'avait déjà bien lustrée et que c'était bon là, non ? Charlie était un peu comme ça depuis leur « dispute » lors du dernier cours de danse. Enfin… « Dispute »… Ça avait été un peu bizarre.

Disons qu'il devait bouder. Harry ne voyait que ça.

Mais il n'aimait pas cette distance qu'il avait mise entre eux tout d'un coup, car même si ses propos lui avaient semblés un peu limite, lui ne se sentait pas fâché contre lui.

Ce fut pourquoi il chercha longuement quelque chose à dire au jeune homme avant de partir, mais se trouva à court d'idée au moment d'aller rejoindre le château.

Il avait auparavant enfilé sa tenue d'apparat, un uniforme blanc et noir dotée de décorations en argent et d'une cape de cette même couleur. A ses pieds, il portait des bottines plus raffinées que ses habituelles rangers qui pesaient trois tonnes, et il avait essayé de donner un semblant d'ordre à ses cheveux, mais tout avait vite repris sa place habituel de fouillis de mèches.

Il avait haussé des épaules d'impuissance, puis s'était rendue auprès de sa moitié qui le regardait se préparer avec affection.

 **/Vous êtes très élégant comme cela./** Le complimenta-t-elle en poussant son nez sur les mains ouvertes de l'adolescent. **/Mais pensez-vous à devoir vous battre ?/**

Ses yeux bleus étaient posés sur la rapière qui pendait toujours à sa hanche.

-On ne sait jamais, répondit-il. J'ai aussi ma baguette magique dans mon holster de bras. Au cas où.

 **/Amusez-vous bien, quand même./** Se moqua gentiment Talath en le poussant de la tête vers la sortie de l'Arène.

-Je le ferais ! Promis Harry.

Même si initialement ce bal l'emballait autant qu'un dégnomage de jardin sous la pluie, il avait gagné en intérêt au fur et à mesure qu'il se laissait contaminer par Valentine et ses anciens camarades de classe.

Et lorsqu'il put enfin retrouver sa cavalière, il fut tout à fait heureux d'être là. Dans le hall, il y avait tout un tas de jeunes filles très jolies, mais quand Valentine descendit des escaliers principaux aux côtés d'Hermione, de nombreux regards se posèrent sur elles.

Harry se porta aussitôt jusqu'en bas des escaliers, ayant quelques difficultés à quitter des yeux le spectacle de la jeune fille dans une vaporeuse robe bleu pastel qui rehaussait la couleur de ses yeux. Elle semblait d'un coup si légère, si délicate alors qu'elle marchait avec des talons. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés avaient perdues ses petites tresses au profit d'une demi-queue chignon, en une coiffure savamment décoiffée.

Il reprit légèrement conscience de la réalité quand les doigts fins de Valentine se refermèrent sur la main qu'il avait tendue.

-Tu es magnifique, lâcha-t-il d'un air ébahi.

Elle lui sourit d'un air taquin en réponse :

-Tu aimes ? J'ai pris note de ton aversion pour le rose, tu vois ?

-Oui… C'est bien… Très bien…

Harry n'était pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il racontait mais il était très heureux de sentir sa main dans la sienne.

Fred fut bien plus éloquent en réceptionnant Hermione, qui au final était celle qui était la plus embarrassée. Elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à la Hermione qu'ils connaissaient tous, avec ses cheveux touffus, son dos vouté sous le poids de ses livres… Elle avait fait quelque chose à sa coiffure puisque des mèches lisses se regroupaient en un chignon sophistiqué. Elle aussi avait opté pour une robe bleue, mais d'un coloris brut qui, étrangement, rappelait à Harry les yeux de Charlie.

Ron était timidement arrêté sur la dernière marche, dans sa robe de bal sobre qu'ils avaient choisis ensemble, attendant la venue de sa cavalière avec anxiété.

Et au final, on n'attendait plus que les élèves des autres écoles.

Quand ces derniers franchirent la grande porte, ce fut pendant un instant un certain fouillis de robes colorées qui sembla brusquement se fendre en deux pour laisser passer avec une certaine révérence, Fleur Delacour dans un fourreau argentée. C'est elle qui s'avança à pas mesuré jusqu'à Ron, toujours sur sa marche, semblant désormais légèrement paniqué.

-Ron, fit la française en arrivant devant lui, lui tendant gentiment le bras.

Le rouquin sursauta légèrement, comme s'il était surpris qu'elle connaisse son prénom, ou même qu'elle sache qui il était. Sans doute s'imaginait-il qu'il était celui qui devrait se manifester. Il réunit néanmoins son courage de Gryffondor et ses yeux bleus –pareils à ceux de son frère- se parèrent de leurs étincelles de détermination.

-Bonsoir… Fleur.

Il prit sa main et sans écouter les murmures incrédules autour d'eux, baisa le dessus de sa paume doucement, puis se redressa.

Grace à sa grande taille, il était pratiquement à hauteur de Fleur, gommant en grande partie leur différence d'âge. Elle approuva d'un léger hochement de tête avant d'enrouler son bras autour du sien.

- _Allons-y_ ? Ronronna-t-elle dans sa langue natale et Ron prit une jolie couleur écrevisse.

Et en effet, le professeur Mc Gonagall appelait à elle les Champions. Diggory s'y trouvait déjà avec à ses côtés la jolie chinoise que Harry avait déjà vu dans la tente des Champions, lors de la première épreuve.

Harry et Valentine, quant à eux, prirent le parti de suivre les autres élèves à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, leur chemin les amena cependant à couper celui de Ron et Fleur et les deux françaises se toisèrent un instant du regard.

Les lèvres de Fleur finirent par s'étirer en un lent sourire qui, bien que ne semblant pas moqueur, était plus qu'une simple marque de joie. Et à la lumière de ce qu'elle lui dit, comme une approbation ou même un regret :

-Tu aurais été la plus belle d'entre nous… Comme l'était ta mère.

Valentine se contenta d'un hochement de tête, mais Harry sentit sa prise sur lui se serrer légèrement.

Ils dépassèrent le couple sans un autre mot.

Et l'évènement s'estompa de leur pensée quand ils découvrirent l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. Ce n'était plus du tout le même endroit ! Ils avaient tous l'impression d'être entré à l'intérieur d'un château de glace. Par chance, le ciel était clair cette nuit et le plafond magique étincelait brillamment de toutes ses étoiles.

A la place des longues tables, il n'y avait plus que des petites tables rondes dispersées ici et là, pouvant contenir une douzaine de personne et décorées de lanternes qui lançait leur lumière douce tout autour d'eux.

Harry guida Valentine jusqu'à celle où s'installait déjà Hermione, les jumeaux, ainsi que Alicia et d'autres membres de l'équipe de quidditch des gryffondors.

Son regard partit cependant jusqu'à une plus grande table, au fond, où se tenaient les directeurs des différentes écoles – d'ailleurs Karkarroff semblait détester être là – Verpey, et donc, logiquement, Croupton, mais à la place il y avait Percy Weasley, fier comme un paon dans une robe bleue marine toute neuve.

Harry se pencha vers George qui était son voisin de droite :

-Qu'est-ce que Percy fait à la table des directeurs ?

George roula des yeux en constatant aussi la présence de son frère.

-Il doit remplacer Croupton. C'est son boss au Ministère, si tu les entendais, c'est dramatique, Croupton est incapable d'appeler Percy par son nom correct, il l'appelle « « Wistily ». Pauvre Percy, je crois qu'on l'a perdu le jour où il a arboré son premier badge de préfet…

-Pourquoi Croupton est-il absent ? Maugréa pour sa part Harry, vexé de voir ses plans contrariés.

Par un étrange hasard, son regard croisa alors celui de Maugrey, qui semblait faire le tour de la salle attifé d'un immonde kilt. Ses poings se crispèrent sous la table alors qu'il se demandait s'il y était pour quelque chose.

Les Champions entrèrent alors et les élèves se mirent à les applaudirent chaleureusement, même si, dans les faits, il en manquait un qui se trouvait toujours sur un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Ron était tout intimidé de voir tous ces regards posés sur lui et Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, se sentant vengé pour toutes les fois où LUI avait été l'objet de l'attention et où Ron le fixait avec envie. Eh oui, pas si facile que ça d'être sur la sellette !

Une fois que ces derniers eurent rejoint la grande table, Ron s'asseyant à côté de son grand frère avec une légère grimace de résignation, ce fut enfin le moment de manger. Grace au menu posé devant son assiette, Harry se commanda une assiette de tranche de rôti et de pommes de terre grenailles. Un peu partout, les mets apparaissaient sur les tables et pour un instant, ils laissèrent les champions et leurs cavaliers à leur tâche de représentation pour se rassasier et discuter entre amis.

Comme au tout début la discussion partit sur le quidditch, Valentine et Hermione, assises côte à côte, se mirent à parler entre elles, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour ce sport. Au contraire, Harry, ravi de pouvoir enfin en reparler, se lança joyeusement dans le débat, jetant néanmoins de temps en temps des regards agréablement surpris aux deux filles.

Tout allait très bien, en fait, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore leur rappelle la partie « bal ». Quand tout le monde eu terminé son dessert, les lumières se tamisèrent et un groupe de musiciens fit son apparition sur une scène, armés de luth, violoncelles, cornemuse, d'une batterie et de plusieurs guitares. Dans la salle une jeune fille s'exclama, presque hystérique « Ce sont les Bizarr'Sisters ! » et presque en même temps, il y eu beaucoup d'adolescents qui se levèrent pour se masser sur la piste de danse.

Harry, légèrement interdit, se fit tirer par Valentine alors que les premières notes d'une chanson douce commençaient à résonner dans la pièce.

Au milieu des autres couples, la blonde s'arrêta et se plaça devant lui avec un grand sourire. Par reflex, Harry vint poser sa main sur son épaule, comme il l'avait fait avec Charlie lors des cours.

Elle gloussa légèrement en réponse et lui attrapa la main pour la placer sur sa taille.

-Oh, oui, c'est vrai, lâcha-t-il étourdiment.

-Charlie aurait dû te laisser danser avec une fille pour que tu apprennes à conduire, affirma-t-elle alors qu'ils commençaient à bouger un peu maladroitement.

Finalement, au terme de quelques passes malhabiles, ce fut Valentine qui prit le contrôle de la situation et qui se décida à mener Harry qui marmonnait, embarrassé, des surnoms imagés pour son professeur de danse.

Ce n'était pas grave au final, car ils s'amusaient quand même, et étaient loin d'être les plus mauvais danseurs du lot. Neville et Ginny virevoltaient non loin d'eux et la rouquine grimaçait à chaque fois que son partenaire lui écrasait les pieds.

La musique suivante fut tout aussi lente et mélancolique, mais ils ne purent malheureusement en profiter, puisqu'à la moitié du morceau, un groupe de filles vinrent les percuter.

-Oups ! Fit une voix qui leur était un peu trop familière, et Valentine s'écarta précipitamment de Harry alors qu'un verre de jus de fruit se renversait sur le bas de sa robe.

-Oh miiince ! Tu vas avoir du mal à retirer ça, c'est un tissu extrêmement fragile !

C'était Ophélie, accompagnée de deux autres filles à peine plus âgée. Harry les foudroya du regard alors que sa partenaire constatait sans un mot le désastre.

-Mais, en même temps, qu'est-ce que tu croyais Valentine ? Qu'une fille comme toi pouvait essayer de se faire passer pour une lady ? Que tu avais ta place parmi toutes les autres sorcières de cette assemblée ?

Au son des paroles venimeuses de la cadette des Lassauge, un public vint se former peu à peu autour d'eux. Les mains qui tenaient le pan tâché de la robe tremblèrent légèrement et, hors de lui, Harry voulut rabattre le caquet de cette gamine.

Au dernier moment, Valentine le retint par sa cape.

-Laisse, Harry.

Elle releva la tête vers sa sœur, le regard grave et sévère :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Ophélie, pour savoir qui je suis, ni ce que je vaux.

Un sourire cruel commença à fleurir sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, puis son visage s'effondra brusquement alors que dans un mouvement dramatique et un crissement de tissu, Valentine arrachait tout le bas de sa robe alors que les premières notes d'une chanson rythmée éclataient dans l'air.

Plus personne autour d'elle n'osait bouger alors qu'elle rejetait le tissu loin d'elle, les jambes découvertes jusqu'en bas des cuisses. C'était comme une nouvelle robe comme ça, bouffant beaucoup plus autour d'elle, lui donnant une allure très rock. Et délicieusement indécente.

Elle commença alors à bouger en rythme avec la musique, sans aucune honte, envoyant au bout d'un moment valser ses talons pour se mettre pieds nus.

Harry, d'abord tétanisé, se reprit, et avec un haussement d'épaule amusé, décida de l'imiter et déchira tout le bas de son pantalon, puis se débarrassa de ses manches. Il rejoignit alors sa cavalière, sautant au même rythme endiablé qu'elle, décidant d'ignorer tous les autres.

Ainsi il ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, mais parmi les sorciers qui les regardaient la bouche grande ouverte, Fleur finit par esquisser un sourire et se débarrassa elle aussi de tout le bas de sa robe sous l'expression choquée de Ron.

Le phénomène partit alors dans tous les sens, ici et là les filles raccourcissaient leurs jupons, retiraient leurs chaussures et les garçons ôtaient leurs robes dans la même intention de montrer un peu plus d'eux-mêmes et être plus à l'aise.

Ophélie assista à ce spectacle, muette et dégoutée de voir son sale coup être déjoué. Au début elle les interpella « Mais que faites-vous ?! » « Comment osez-vous ?! » « C'est indécent ! » mais comme plus personne ne faisait attention à elle, trop occupés à se défouler sur la musique, elle tourna les talons et quitta précipitamment la Grande Salle.

Harry et Valentine ne faisaient de même plus attention à elle : ils avaient été avalés par la foule et se déhanchaient l'un à côté de l'autre en chantant faux sur les paroles du refrain. Le brun avait toujours pensé que c'était affreusement gênant et pas du tout son truc de danser, mais en fait, comme ça, c'était terriblement libérateur.

Il avait l'impression de laisser éclater toutes les frustrations qu'il avait emmagasinées ces dernières années. C'était contre Dumbledore qu'il sautait, c'était sur Desclare qu'il hurlait, c'était Ronan qu'il piétinait. C'était toutes ces règles stupides qu'il envoyait au diable.

Après deux ou trois chansons, ils se retirèrent vers les tables, drôlement assoiffés, tout décoiffés (quoique pour Harry…) et presque à bout de souffles.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi amusant les bals, affirma Valentine en se faisant couler un peu de limonade.

-Moi non plus, approuva Harry avant de faire un sort à son verre d'eau.

Il chercha des yeux ses amis, mais entre les lumières des spots et le monde, il ne put en repérer aucun.

La lumière se tamisa un peu plus, annonçant le moment des slows. La foule se réduit un peu pour ne laisser qu'une poignée de couple sur la piste. Valentine attrapa alors sa main, et Harry résista :

-Euh… Non, pas ça…

-Allez, s'il te plait, juste un ! C'est pas compliqué, il suffit juste de se balancer !

De se balancer très collé contre l'autre, oui…

Et ainsi Harry se retrouva avec les bras de la blonde autour de son cou, sa tête appuyée contre son épaule, tandis que lui la tenait par la taille et… Et se dandinait.

Ça, c'était vraiment un truc de fille… Et de garçons qui veulent peloter leur copine, songea-t-il alors qu'il voyait un sixième année faire glisser ses mains sur les fesses de sa cavalière.

Continuant à faire voyager son regard sur les couples, il retrouva Fred et Hermione qui se balançaient, les yeux dans les yeux, l'air dans leur propre petit monde. Les doigts de son amie jouaient légèrement avec les cheveux dans la nuque du roux, et il put remarquer que sa robe à elle avait survécu à la mode de l'arrachage. Fred, lui, semblait se retenir d'utiliser ses mains, les gardant sagement dans le creux de ses reins, mais dans ses yeux noisette, on pouvait voir nettement la lueur du désir.

-Ils sont très mignons, hein ? Souffla Valentine qui les observait aussi.

-Ouais.

En effet, et Harry en ce moment se sentait terriblement envieux. Lui aussi il aimerait pouvoir ressentir ce qu'ils avaient. Amour et Attirance.

Puis, vint le moment, le déclic, et Harry et Valentine se crispèrent et s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement alors que Fred et Hermione joignaient leurs lèvres ensemble, s'embrassant doucement du bout des lèvres.

Ils fallaient qu'ils cessent de les regarder alors leurs visages se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, gênés, envieux, écarlates.

Valentine se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de baisser la tête.

-Euh… Et si on allait prendre l'air ?

Harry approuva totalement l'idée et s'empressa de les faire fuir la Grande Salle pour le parc de Poudlard.

Les environs directs du château avaient été décorés de buissons de fleurs épanouies, blanche comme la neige, ainsi que de sculptures au thème de Noël. Evitant Rogue et Sirius qui faisaient une ronde et semblaient se faire un malin plaisir à déloger les amoureux de leurs cachettes, ils se trouvèrent un coin tranquille, s'asseyant sur le rebord d'un muret où Harry leur jeta un sort de réchauffement.

Ils n'allaient pas attraper la crève pour éviter de voir Fred et Hermione s'embrasser !

-Dis Harry… Lança doucement Valentine sans le regarder.

-Oui ?

-Tu sais… Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire… Tant que c'est quelque chose que je peux choisir…

-Ah oui, quoi ? Lança négligemment Harry en battant des jambes, ne se rendant pas d'abord compte qu'elle ne faisait pas juste que discuter, jusqu'à ce qu'il capte son regard sérieux et déterminé.

Il la regarda alors, un peu nerveux et répéta :

-Quoi ?

-J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'embrasses.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, interloqué et muet.

-Je veux dire, reprit Valentine en essayant de cacher sa gêne. Avant que ce soit quelqu'un que je n'apprécie pas vraiment, j'aimerais que mon premier baiser soit avec quelqu'un que j'aime bien. Toi aussi, non ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, Harry étant toujours sur le choc, alors elle insista :

-Tu veux pas ?

Harry ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'elle voulait dire au sujet de ne plus avoir le choix, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Il y avait une voix au fond de lui qui lui disait « Sois un homme et ne la laisse pas dans cet état de détresse », alors il attrapa son poignet et se rapprocha d'elle.

Comprenant, heureuse et un peu anxieuse, elle se colla à lui et avança aussi doucement son visage vers le sien.

Au loin jouaient toujours de douces mélodies aériennes et Harry ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ça, se mettre dans l'ambiance. Quand il sentit le souffle de Valentine sur son visage, il eut du mal à continuer et pendant un instant, ils restèrent tous les deux à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, aucun n'osant faire le premier pas qui les réunirait.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, d'excitation, de peur, puis il se décida et toucha ses lèvres. D'abord une petite pression, puis comme le sol ne s'ouvrait pas sous eux pour les engloutir, il recommença, épousant un peu plus leur contour. Il sentit alors Valentine se joindre au mouvement et ils enchainèrent timidement les petits baisers.

Puis ils reculèrent et ouvrant les yeux, ils se fixèrent sans un mot, n'ayant pas forcement de choses à se dire.

Une trille joyeuse suivi d'un léger juron vint briser le moment, et Harry retourna précipitamment la tête pour découvrir Charlie accompagné de Jade.

*Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?* Fut sa première réaction, mais alors il attrapa au vol sa colère et la lueur de douleur qui dansait dans ses yeux bleus sombres.

Et tandis que l'homme s'éclipsait brusquement, Harry se retrouva, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, à partir à sa poursuite, un étrange sentiment de culpabilité au fond de la gorge.

Mais il faisait nuit, et le parc n'était pas éclairé.

Harry dû admettre au bout d'un moment qu'il l'avait perdu et qu'il ne le retrouverait pas en courant au hasard. D'autant qu'à ce rythme, il risquait de finir dans le lac Noir.

Et cette pauvre Valentine qu'il avait abandonnée !

Il s'apprêtait à retourner au château pour la retrouver quand il saisit un mouvement à sa droite. Un homme.

-Charlie ? Appela-t-il avec prudence, la main sur sa rapière.

Mais la silhouette ne bougeait pas. Il s'approcha alors à pas de loup, avec précaution…

Et s'immobilisa brusquement en reconnaissant son vis-à-vis.

-Mr Croupton ?!

 _A suivre…_

 _Bon, bon, voilà, à moins d'un nouveau gros foirage de proportion de chapitre, la fin de et arc sera pour le chapitre suivant. A mercredi prochain !_


	27. Croupton

_**Mot de l'auteur : **__Bonsoooir !_ _Mes petits lecteurs adorés ! Ca y est, la fin de l'arc de la quatrième année. Il est long, 20 pages que j'ai hésité à diviser en deux, mais ça m'ennuyait alors vous avez tout d'un coup !_

 _ **Attention :**_ _Nouvelles scènes malaisantes dans ce chapitre. Je préviens, mais je pars sur le fait que je vous ai prévenus au premier chapitre que cette histoire aurait ses passages de ce genre – et que de toute façon c'est un rated M – et pas_ _sans raison_ _. VRAIMENT PAS SANS RAISONS._

 _Vous avez eu le côté mignon au chapitre précédent, bienvenue dans le côté glauque._

 _Sur ce, je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre ! Accrochez-vous !_

 _Enfin, en vrai j'appréhende un peu vos réactions... [Se met en PLS]._

* * *

Rappel :

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants** : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens-  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Croupton**

Bartemius Croupton se tenait devant lui, à peine visible dans l'obscurité du parc. Au loin, côté château, on pouvait apercevoir les nombreuses lumières colorées des flambeaux et lanternes, ainsi que la musique étouffée des Bizzar'Sisters, mais tout peinait à arriver jusqu'à eux.

Il ne répondit pas d'abord quand Harry l'interpela, puis ce dernier remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec l'homme. Ce dernier s'était toujours montré impeccable en tout, or, actuellement, ses vêtements étaient froissés et sales – son visage était égratigné et pourvu d'un début de barbe non maitrisé, ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur sa tête par un filet gras… Et surtout il parlait tout seul à mi-voix avec des gestes désordonnés.

Enfin, pour être plus exact, il parlait avec un arbre, donc pas tout à fait à personne.

Harry s'approcha un peu plus et tendit l'oreille pour intercepter quelques mots :

-…Faites cela le plus vite possible, Wistily, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce… ?

Harry fronça le nez : apparemment l'homme croyait avoir affaire à Percy. Etait-il sous sortilège de confusion ?

Tout d'un coup il sembla se rendre compte de la présence de Harry et lui saisit les épaules, les yeux exorbités :

-Dumbledore ! Cria-t-il d'une voix haletante.

-Euh… Non… Moi c'est Harry…

-Je dois… voir… Dumbledore…

*Mauvaise idée* Se fit la remarque Harry alors que l'homme continuait à se soutenir à lui.

-J'ai fait… Des choses…. Stupides… Il faut prévenir Dumbledore… Je… Me suis enfui… Ma faute… entièrement ma faute… Bertha… Morte… Ma faute… Mon fils… Ma faute…

-Oui, oui, d'accord… Grommela Harry dans l'espoir que l'homme le lâche. Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un !

Parce qu'il était certain que l'homme avait besoin d'aide – et pas forcément celle de Dumbledore si on lui demandait son avis. Rassuré d'une façon ou d'une autre, Croupton s'était détourné et avait recommencé à parler à l'arbre/Percy, baragouinant à présent, au sujet de son fils :

-Oui, mon fils a obtenu douze BUSE. C'est très satisfaisant, en effet, merci, oui c'est vrai, je ne vous cache pas que j'en éprouve une certaine fierté…

Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps et courut vers le château, espérant trouver rapidement quelqu'un pour l'aider.

-D-

Ron était persuadé qu'il vivait la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Tout était parfait, de la décoration, à la nourriture ou la musique, et même son frère Percy l'était, surtout qu'au final Ron fit à peine attention à lui et à ses interminables discours sur son patron… Trop occupé qu'il était à fixer la merveilleuse créature qui riait à son bras et tournait de temps en temps ses yeux bleus comme du cristal sur lui pour lui demander des choses qu'il approuvait sans même vraiment écouter.

Fleur était la plus belle chose du monde…

C'était ce qu'il se disait au début de la fête.

Fleur est la créature la plus effrayante du monde, était ce qu'il se disait maintenant alors que la demoiselle l'avait tiré dans les buissons et devenait… Horriblement entreprenante.

Couché sur le gazon, il s'était retrouvé plaqué et sans amorce de quoique ce soit, les lèvres de Fleur étaient sur les siennes, mouillées, sa langue sortant de temps en temps et le léchant, quand ce n'était pas ses dents qui venaient lui mordiller la peau.

Pour l'adolescent, c'était littéralement la douche froide.

-Que… ? Quoi… ? Non… Attends ?! Essayait-il de dire, confus, cherchant à se dégager d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Elle se redressa au-dessus de lui, envoyant ses cheveux du même mouvement derrière elle, et le regarda, ses yeux brillants de l'expression d'un prédateur en chasse :

-Qu'il y a-t-il Ron ? C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? J'ai vu que tu étais sous mon charme. Fit-elle, la voix rauque. C'est ce qu'ils veulent tous… Tous les garçons… Ne t'en fait pas, tu vas aimer…

La main de Fleur appuya son discours en venant pousser sur l'entrejambe de Ron qui glapit d'effroi. En pleine panique, il essayait de se demander s'il avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre envoyés des signaux de ce genre… Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que, non, il n'avait pas envie de faire ça, il n'était pas prêt et si on le lui demandait, il crierait qu'en ce moment, tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de s'enfuir ventre à terre et de s'enfermer quelque part jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus l'impression d'avoir les mains de Fleur sur lui.

-Euh… Je sais pas… On pourrait juste aller s'asseoir quelque part et… (il faillit se mordre la langue parce que la jeune fille recommençait à l'embrasser dans le cou, sa langue trainant un peu trop sur sa peau – de la bave – beeeerk !) … Et…

-Quoi, se tenir la main en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux ? Se moqua Fleur en faisant balader ses mains sous les habits de Ron, tâtant sans complexe ses pectoraux. Mmh pas mal. C'est qu'on est un peu sexy là-dessous…

Ron se figea. Se tenir la main en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux était pas mal du tout, et bien plus préférable à ça. Une part de son cerveau ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, ce qui faisait qu'il était dans un état de confusion qui l'empêchait de se rebeller et de virer l'intruse qui jouait avec son corps sans son accord – sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il ressentait.

Elle revint à l'assaut de ses lèvres, une main s'agrippant férocement à une poignée de ses cheveux, et cette fois-ci, elle profita de son léger cri de douleur pour enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche.

Les poings de Ron se serrèrent, bêtement posés à côté de lui et des larmes de dépit et de dégout vinrent s'amasser aux coins de ses yeux.

Elle remuait contre lui, mais tout ce que Ron ressentait, c'était de ne plus contrôler son espace personnel, elle l'embrassait, mais lui n'entendait que les bruits dégoutants de salive et ses gémissements impudiques. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, l'odorat saturé par son parfum et l'odeur de la terre et de la décomposition des végétaux.

Les larmes brouillaient sa vision alors qu'il cherchait un point d'accroche à fixer qui n'était pas un morceau de Fleur.

*Thot !* Appela t'il en désespoir de cause.

Tous les lézards de feu étaient restés au campement des chevaliers dragons afin de ne pas perturber le bal d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils avaient promis… Mais là c'était une situation d'urgence.

Aussitôt il sentit l'inquiétude de son petit compagnon et su qu'il était là, voletant d'un air légèrement dérouté par ce qu'il ressentait des deux humains.

Il n'hésita cependant pas longtemps et, rapidement, Fleur ôta sa langue en criant de douleur alors que le lézard attrapait une mèche de ses cheveux et la tirait en arrière. Ce cri fut suffisant pour percer le choc de Ron qui rampa en arrière pour se dégager et se fourra plus loin, les genoux repliés contre lui en position de défense. Il sanglotait aussi un peu, peut-être – ou hoquetait, il n'en savait rien.

Il avait honte. Merlin qu'il avait honte.

Honte de s'être laissé manipuler par une fille. Honte de ne pas avoir aimé. Honte de s'être montré aussi faible. Effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un apprenne ça.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend _saloperie_ bleue ! Hurlait Fleur en essayant de chasser le lézard avec de grands gestes du bras. Ron ! Fait quelque chose pour contrôler ta bestiole !

Mais Ron ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que s'apitoyer sur lui-même et ne plus s'approcher d'elle.

Tout cessa au final quand un gros chien noir fit son apparition dans les buissons. Fleur se figea, et reconnaissant le chien du professeur Rogue, jura une fois de plus en français et avec un dernier geste pour chasser Thot, décampa, la robe remontée jusqu'à la taille, dévoilant bas et culotte en dentelle, trop inquiète à l'idée de se faire attraper pour prendre d'abord le temps de se rhabiller correctement.

Cela aurait dû être drôle, mais le roux avait au contraire l'impression d'avoir un trou noir dans la poitrine.

Thot et Sirius vinrent aussitôt vers lui, toujours aussi prostré et absolument pas en état de dire quoique ce soit.

Le lézard se posa sur son épaule, enroulant délicatement sa queue autour de son cou en modulant des roucoulements de réconfort. Adorable Thot, pensa Ron confusément, il serait capable de l'aimer envers et contre tout. Il appuya légèrement sa joue contre le cuir de son petit corps alors que Sirius reprenait forme humaine et vint s'accroupir à ses côtés en posant légèrement sa main sur ses cheveux roux :

-Ron… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ?

Ron ferma vivement les yeux comme pour échapper à la question et au fait de repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce n'étaient que quelques minutes… Mais des minutes assassines. Un sanglot répondit à l'homme.

-Allons, mon garçon, tout va bien, tu entends, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Il frictionna son dos pour le rassurer, mais voyant la façon dont l'adolescent se crispait, il cessa aussitôt son mouvement.

-On va aller voir Mrs Pomfresh, d'accord ?

-Nooon…

-… Tu préfères peut être voir un de tes frères ?

-Non, encore moiiins !

Il ne voulait plus penser à tout ça, et surtout, cacher sa honte aux autres. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à être comme avant… D'ici… Quelques heures… Peut-être que demain il aurait tout oublié.

Sirius poussa un soupir, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, et se trouvant bien nul avec les ados en général. Levant la tête, il chercha son amant du regard, mais bien évidemment, ce dernier était encore en train de sermonner le dernier couple qu'ils avaient débusqué.

-Je suis nul… Gémit Ron sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, comme s'il voulait vomir ces mots et les expulser définitivement de son corps. Une mauviette… Une merde…

-Mais non, voyons ! Le contredit Sirius.

-Mais si ! J'étais… C'est comme si on m'avait lancé un sort de pétrification et qu'on m'avait jeté des limaces dessus !

-EEeerk, approuva Sirius avant de commencer à comprendre où voulait en venir le rouquin : avec cette fille ?

-C'était la plus belle des filles et… Et…

Il ne pouvait aller plus loin.

-Je suis une merde.

Avec un nouveau soupir, Sirius se laissa tomber sur ses fesses près de lui. Il ratissa ses cheveux noirs nerveusement puis, finalement, se lança en se disant qu'être en couple avec un mec aurait dû théoriquement empêcher tous types de discussions de ce genre.

-Tu sais Ron. Il n'y a pas avoir honte, pas toi, elle par contre… Elle est plus âgée que toi, non ? C'était à elle de prendre soin de toi, et de voir, si oui ou non tu pouvais et avais envie d'aller aussi loin qu'elle le voulait. Il y a des garçons plus précoces que d'autres en matière de sexe, et toi, eh bien tu n'en es pas encore là, mais c'est pas pour ça que t'es nul ou que dans quelques années tu ne deviendras pas le plus grand tombeur de Poudlard. Ça veut juste dire que c'est pas encore l'heure pour toi, et ces choses-là, eh bien on peut pas les accélérer ou les provoquer. Ça vient quand ça vient. Regardes, le père d'Harry semblait en rut depuis ses treize ans, et moi je faisais semblant pour pas être en décalage, mais en vrai, j'ai commencé à apprécier tous ces trucs que vers 15 ans. Et Remus a été encore plus lent, complexé par son problème de loup-garou. Donc, tu vois, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire.

Au fil de son discours, Ron s'était légèrement déplié, et désormais, on pouvait voir ses yeux au-dessus de ses genoux, le regardant avec espoir, mais aussi prudence.

-C'est vrai ?

-Puisque je te le dis !

Ron se rembrunit de nouveau en observant le sol, s'il appréciait d'entendre cela, cela ne changeait pas la façon dont il se sentait… Toujours choqué.

-Je crois que… Je ne pourrais plus voir les filles de la même façon.

Il le savait parce que la seule pensée de Fleur l'effrayait, et qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été trompé, d'une façon ou d'une autre, parce qu'il avait toujours vu les filles comme des créatures pures. Elles ne faisaient certainement pas ce genre de choses au premier venu et craignaient et appréhendaient ce moment… Ce que les garçons appelaient entre eux le sexe pour jouer les mecs durs et virils. Pourtant, tout au fond de lui, dans le refuge secret de son âme de petit garçon, Ron aspirait lui aussi à ce « faire l'amour », impliquant quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux, plus profond, que ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Et il sentait sale et souillé.

Sirius n'ajouta rien, parce qu'il savait que ça ne servait à rien, mais aussi parce que Rogue se pointa brusquement dans le bosquet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Sirius, ce n'est pas prudent…

Le parrain d'Harry l'arrêta d'un geste et le tira à lui pour être discret, mais Ron l'entendit quand même.

-Oui, je sais, mais le gamin... S'est fait agressé…

« Agressé »

Le mot tourna dans tous les sens dans la tête de Ron.

C'était donc ce qu'il avait vécu. Il n'écouta pas le reste des explications et tâcha d'ignorer l'expression perplexe et un peu soucieuse du professeur qu'il aimait le moins dans tout Poudlard. Pour inspirer de la pitié à Rogue, il fallait vraiment être misérable.

Puis une partie de ses tourments éclata comme une bulle de savon lorsque retentit des cris d'Harry.

Ce dernier fit irruption à son tour, haletant, et les observa tous un moment, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il se passait, avant de revenir sur ce qui le perturbait :

-Je viens de trouver Mr Croupton dans le parc ! Il semble très embrouillé ! Et déboussolé ! Il a répété plusieurs fois qu'il devait voir Dumbledore… Mais on dirait qu'il n'a plus toute sa tête…

Ron se rappela alors d'avoir entendu Percy lui dire que son patron n'avait pas pu venir car il voulait prendre du temps avec sa famille pour les fêtes de Noël… Et que toutes les rumeurs sur sa fatigue ou quelque chose comme ça… Enfin Ron ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il avait dit à ce sujet, il était trop occupé à boire les paroles de Fleur à ce moment-là !

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se maudissait ! Et maudite fille avec sa maudite attraction !

-Montrez-nous le chemin, Potter, fit Rogue et le brun acquiesça.

-Je viens avec vous, annonça Ron en se forçant à se relever.

-Tu ne devrais pas…. Commença Sirius mais Ron cria pour se faire entendre au-dessus de l'animagus.

-Je n'irais PAS à l'infirmerie, je ne suis PAS blessé ! Et je ne vais pas me terrer dans mon lit, NON PLUS !

Surpris par ce coup d'éclat, Harry le dévisagea avec inquiétude et comme il allait lui demander ce qu'il avait, Ron secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment.

Harry garda donc la bouche fermée et il lui en fut profondément reconnaissant.

Et rassuré pour lui. Son ami pourrait se sentir coupable d'avoir joué les entremetteurs, alors qu'il n'y était vraiment pour rien.

Sans autres discours, ils suivirent tous l'Aspirant, s'éloignant du château avec une certaine nervosité. Le brouillard s'était brusquement levé et il y avait quelque chose de sinistre dans l'air, assez palpable pour que Thot gargouille d'inquiétude dans son cou.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement à côté d'un arbre, cherchant désespérément autour de lui.

-Je ne comprends pas… Il était là ! Il parlait à cet arbre !

Ils cherchèrent des yeux une silhouette, mais ils semblaient être les seuls être vivants à des kilomètres.

Frustré, Harry grommela entre ses dents, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Rogue :

-Je vous jure qu'il était là !

-Eh bien il n'y est plus, grogna en réponse Rogue.

Ron s'approcha à son tour de l'arbre, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque. La terre gelée était trop dure pour garder la marque d'un passage, et malheureusement la neige avait été retenue par les branches des pins, gardant le couvert des arbres sec.

Sirius reprit alors sa forme canine et commença à fureter près de Ron, la truffe à quelques centimètres du sol pour capter des odeurs. Cela dura quelques minutes qu'ils passèrent tous à l'observer comme s'il allait brusquement prendre les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel en sentant l'odeur de Mr Croupton. Ils sursautèrent tous légèrement quand l'animal fut pris d'une quinte d'éternuements.

L'animagus reprit forme humaine et se frotta vivement le nez, l'air perplexe.

-Odeur d'Harry, d'un homme et… forte odeur de produits chimiques.

-Chimiques ? Reprit Rogue.

-Ouais, comme ce que toi tu sens quand tu as passé trop de temps à côté de potions. Ca perturbe toute autre odeur, je suis désolé.

Les deux adolescents retournèrent leur attention sur le professeur qui observait le sol en fronçant les sourcils, contrarié.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? Demanda courageusement Harry. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout ça vous parle ?

-Il y a, à Poudlard, quelqu'un sous Polynectar, cracha-t-il. On me vole régulièrement des ingrédients entrant dans la composition de cette potion… Ça pourrait expliquer la forte odeur, puisque lorsque quelqu'un prend quotidiennement des potions, celles-ci peuvent affecter leur odeur corporelle, comme c'est le cas avec l'Aillie, qui comme son nom laisse à le deviner, donne une forte odeur d'ail à la personne qui la boit, mais guérit très bien des vers-de-ventre…

Sirius fit la grimace et les deux garçons jugèrent plus prudent de ne pas demander de détail, ceux-ci semblant peu ragoutants.

-Du polynectar ? Reprit donc Harry, mais pour quelle apparence… Et qui ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça aurait un lien avec l'attaque de Talath ? Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Mr Croupton et son comportement ?

-Mr Croupton est peut être celui sous polynectar, commenta Ron. Il a été en contact avec Krum, non ? Il aurait pu jeter un imperium sur lui.

-Oui, d'autant plus qu'il savait pour les dragons et aurait même pu influencer le tirage au sort… Approuva Harry. L'imposteur aurait pu tout apprendre de Berta Jorkins, prendre la place de Croupton et… Non… L'homme que j'ai rencontré a parlé de cette femme et il disait que c'était sa faute… Qu'elle était morte et que c'était sa faute. Il semblait vraiment le regretter… Ou bien c'était le vrai Croupton et le faux est venu pour le faire taire quand je suis parti!

-Ca collerait aussi avec ce qu'il s'est passé à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, continua Ron alors que tous deux étaient pris dans le torrent et l'euphorie de leurs déductions. L'elfe de Croupton a volé la baguette de Hermione sous les ordres du faux Croupton, la lui a apporté pour qu'il lance la marque des ténèbres !

-En fait, non, cette dernière partie ne colle pas, le contredit Sirius, se recevant deux regards indignés. Un elfe ne sert que son Maître et est capable de voir à travers ce genre de subterfuge. Alors à moins que l'on ait menacé son maître… Là oui, peut être…

-Elle ne semblait pas bien du tout, peut-être qu'elle était effectivement sous menace, fit Ron qui tenait mordicus à son idée.

Parce que penser à ça… C'était ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait subi plus tôt. C'était se sentir moins comme un looser.

Rogue se racla alors la gorge pour intervenir et tous le fixèrent, attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait encore leur apprendre.

-En fait, nous devrions peut être simplement demander cela à cette elfe, non ? Il me semble qu'elle est employée à Poudlard.

-D-

Ils ne perdirent pas leur temps près de l'arbre, et ils avaient raison : le temps courrait contre eux, depuis le petit tas de terre remué dans le potager d'Hagrid, jusqu'aux abords du château où deux personnes se rencontrèrent malencontreusement.

Ou plutôt, trois, même si cette dernière resta sous la couverture de l'obscurité.

L'un était Charlie Weasley, immensément contrarié, qui n'avait qu'une envie : celle de frapper dans quelque chose.

L'autre était Fleur Delacour qui se rhabillait maladroitement tout en marchant rapidement dans l'espoir de n'être pas vue, le corps encore tout bouillonnant de ces fichues hormones dont elle ne pourrait se débarrasser que dans l'orgasme.

Trop occupée à regarder derrière elle, elle frappa de plein fouet le chevalier au détour d'un angle. Ce dernier la retint par les bras, l'empêchant de tomber en arrière et la jeune fille le regarda un instant avec l'air effaré d'une biche prise au piège.

Et en même temps, la chaleur s'accentua dans son corps en réaction à la présence d'une force masculine près d'elle, la laissant toute flagada dans la prise de l'homme.

Charlie renifla en sentant le pouvoir de la jeune femme le frôler, comme deux mains séductrices.

-Vélane, hein ? Fit-il, plus pour lui-même. Vous êtes Miss Delacour, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne devriez pas être avec mon petit frère ?

Inconsciemment, Fleur s'était penchée vers lui, attirée, et à la mention de son cadet, elle fronça des sourcils, agacée.

-Ce garçon était d'une inutilité… A me regarder tout le temps avec un air de merlan frit, mais au moment d'agir comme un homme, plus rien. Mais vous vous n'êtes pas comme lui, vous êtes…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase puisque Charlie l'envoya cogner sans douceur contre le mur, la gardant toujours prisonnière de ses mains, et désormais aussi de son corps. Fleur regarda avec anxiété le visage courroucé du chevalier. On l'avait pourtant prévenue que les chevaliers dragons étaient bien moins influençables aux magies visant à la contrainte, protégés par l'esprit de leurs dragons qui n'étaient pas du genre partageurs.

-Ron à 14 ans. Putain ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire ou de faire du mal à l'un de mes frères, d'accord ?! Susurra-t-il en la fusillant du regard, avec mille promesses de souffrances si elle allait contre sa volonté.

Un petit « oui » effrayé se fraya un passage à travers les lèvres roses de Fleur.

Un sourire moqueur y répondit, bien que ses yeux fussent toujours aussi sombres et inquiétants, et il la retourna brusquement face contre le mur, attitrant ses bras au-dessus d'elle pour les tenir d'une seule main aux poignets alors que de l'autre, il remontait la robe jusqu'à la taille en laissant sa main caresser la peau veloutée, au beige parfait de la vélane.

-Mais ça tombe bien, j'ai en quelque sorte une frustration à faire passer, chuchota t'il en faisant glisser sa culotte en dentelles le long de ses fesses bombées. Et toi, tu ne sembles avoir envie que de ça, pas vrai ? Il vaut mieux que je m'occupe de toi avant que tu n'ailles sauter sur un autre enfant.

Fleur gémit alors que les doigts de Charlie se faufilaient le long de la raie de ses fesses, directement jusqu'entre les lèvres de son vagin, plus humide et lubrifié qu'un bain d'huile. C'était mortifiant pour elle. Jusqu'ici elle avait toujours pris garde à avoir le contrôle et à fréquenter des hommes rendus inoffensifs par sa magie quand ce genre de pulsions advenaient, mais là, elle était soumise à un homme qui lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose. Son esprit ne voulait pas, mais son corps, lui, chantait une autre chanson.

Et c'était là le drame d'être à moitié vélane, parce qu'elle pouvait vivre ce dédoublement d'elle-même. Hurler « Non » et « Oui » à la fois.

Sans préliminaires, mots doux, réconfort, il la pénétra complétement d'un seul coup.

Cela glissa trop bien, et la légère brulure ne fit qu'augmenter son plaisir. Stupides créatures sensuelles qu'étaient les vélanes ! Fleur n'avait pas envie d'aimer la douleur.

Quand avait-il baissé son pantalon ? Elle était si perdue dans ses tourments qu'elle n'y avait pas fait attention, et à présent… A présent elle ne pouvait que subir le membre dur qui se mouvait sans douceur en elle, les coups de hanches l'écrasant à chaque fois un peu plus contre le mur, pressant inconfortablement ses têtons dressés et hypersensibles.

L'excitant encore plus pour son plus grand dam.

Du chevalier, elle n'entendait que des sons rauques alors qu'il s'enfonçait et se retirait de plus en plus vite, sa main qui n'était pas occupé à tenir ses poignets, pressée contre son ventre pour mieux l'attirer à lui.

Il y avait une de ces chaleurs à cet endroit-là…

La joue écrasée contre le mur, Fleur était au supplice, incapable de retenir ses gémissements et sur la dernière spirale, si proche d'obtenir enfin la libération qui la tenaillait depuis le bal – depuis que les phéromones et les hormones de cette masse d'adolescents surexcités avaient réveillé l'obscurité en elle.

-Navré de vous interrompre… Fit soudain une voix. IMPERIUM !

Charlie se retira brusquement d'elle mais, il ne put éviter le sort. Elle le sentit cogner contre son dos, et grogner – alors qu'il résistait au sortilège impardonnable. Au loin, un rugissement de rage lui fit écho et l'agresseur tiqua d'agacement.

-Tant pis, j'aurais essayé ! STUPEFIX !

Cette fois-ci, le chevalier tomba comme une masse et Fleur se retourna brusquement et se laissa glisser en petite boule recroquevillée le long du mur.

*Et _merde_ …* Fut sa seule pensée avant qu'un éclair blanc ne l'aveugle.

-D-

C'était donc à cela que ressemblait les cuisines de Poudlard, songea Harry alors qu'il y pénétrait à la suite de Rogue. C'était l'exact miroir de la Grande Salle juste au-dessus, sans les fenêtres et le plafond magique, mais les tables étaient rigoureusement au même endroit. Etait-ce de là qu'ils envoyaient les plats ?

Autour des petites tables rondes de l'évènement, des elfes étaient occupés à nettoyer et ranger le matériel, quand d'autres préparaient déjà la pâte à pain pour le petit déjeuner.

La première surprise fut d'y retrouver Dobby, l'ancien elfe des Malefoy qui avait pratiquement tué Harry en deuxième année : c'est ce dernier qui les conduisit vers la petite chose informe qui se trouvait devant la cheminée, au milieu d'un océan de bouteilles de bièraubeurre.

Les autres elfes semblaient plutôt embarrassés par sa présence et préféraient ne pas regarder dans cette direction.

Winky écouta à peine Dobby et le professeur Rogue, fixant ce dernier d'un sale œil quand il lui demanda des informations sur son ancien Maître.

-Winky est une elfe loyale ! Lui cracha-t-elle. Winky ne trahit pas les secrets de son maître !

Avant que le Maitre des Potions ne la jette dans le feu, Harry mit un genou à terre face à elle et la fixa dans ses grands yeux globuleux :

-Winky… Je pense que ton Maitre est en danger.

Les grands yeux semblèrent prendre encore plus de volume, il pouvait lire la peur en eux, et le doute. Pour lui, il était évident qu'elle savait quelque chose.

-Non… Impossible. Le Maître va bien… Mais il a besoin de sa Winky… Oui, il en a besoin… Qui s'occupe de lui sans sa Winky ? Winky est une bonne elfe de maison, elle fait ce que dit le Maître… Même si elle doit se repasser les oreilles en punition !

Harry ignora le profond soupir désespéré de Ron et de Rogue. Grâce à Dobby, il avait beaucoup plus l'habitude de raisonner les elfes de maisons.

-Pourquoi devrais-tu te punir ?

-Parce que Winky désobéi. Elle désobéi au Grand Maître, affirma-t-elle d'un air grave. C'est pour ça que Winky… A… reçu… Un vêtement ! Finit-elle avec un gros sanglot qu'elle étouffa dans son uniforme.

Un Grand Maître ? Cela n'interpella pas que Harry puisque les autres se rapprochèrent, Sirius sous sa forme de chien venant s'étendre aux pieds de son filleul.

-Winky, s'il te plait, ne pleure pas. J'ai vu Mr Croupton tout à l'heure. Il disait des choses. Qu'il s'était enfui… Cela voudrait dire qu'il était retenu ?

L'elfe releva le nez vers lui, l'expression très angoissée.

-… Non… C'est impossible…

-Et il a parlé de Bertha Jorkins…

L'expression de l'elfe devint encore plus suspecte, si seulement c'était possible. Mais ses lèvres restèrent crispées en une ligne inflexible.

-Il a dit qu'elle était morte…

-C'était une vilaine sorcière ! Winky ne devrait pas dire du mal d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier, mais c'était une fouineuse !

-Elle avait découvert quelque chose au sujet de Mr Croupton ?

-Peut pas dire.

Donc, c'était le cas.

*Allez Harry, pense, fais marcher tes connections. Qu'est-ce qui est le lien entre tout ça ?*

Bertha Jorkins était une plaie – et une fouineuse. Elle avait disparu pendant les vacances d'été – cela n'avait inquiété que Croupton – bien évidemment parce qu'elle connaissait un de ses secrets et qu'il craignait sans doute que ce dernier s'ébruite. Quelque chose de gros et contre lui, forcement. Quelqu'un avait mis la main sur elle et l'avait probablement amené à Voldemort qui l'avait fait cracher tout ce qu'elle savait : La coupe de monde de Quidditch, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et le secret de Croupton. Puis, ne servant plus à rien, elle a été tuée.

Fin de Bertha Jorkins.

Un homme de Voldemort prend l'apparence de Croupton, ou le fait chanter avec son secret, il demande à son elfe de maison de voler une baguette, et fait jaillir la marque des ténèbres ...

Mais pourquoi pas avec sa propre baguette ? Qu'il aurait simplement récupéré plutôt que de la jeter dans un coin après son forfait. Ça, ça n'avait pas de sens… A moins bien sûr qu'il n'est pas de baguette, mais c'était un peu bizarre ? Et ces places vides que devaient garder Winky… A quoi servaient-elles ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'imposteur arrive à Poudlard pour la Première Tâche, lance un imperium sur Vktor Krum et le fait attaquer Talath. Il échoue. Le vrai Croupton, apparemment retenu, car l'homme avait besoin d'échantillon de cheveux pour le polynectar, arrive à s'échapper, mais semble très instable psychiquement… Et il disparait après que l'Imposteur l'eut trouvé.

Mais tout le problème restait l'identité de l'Imposteur.

-Pourquoi avoir volé la baguette d'Hermione ? Reprit alors Harry dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus et de se décoincer.

-Winky n'a PAS volé cette baguette ! Chouina presque aussitôt l'Elfe. Winky l'a dit aux sorciers inspecteurs.

-Mais quelqu'un l'a bien prit entre le moment où Hermione était assise et celui où tu l'as ramassée par terre…. Tu as dû le voir, tu étais assise derrière elle… Quelqu'un…

Et là, l'éclair de compréhension.

Les places vides.

Il se tourna aussitôt vers Ron :

-Les places vides !

Winky émit un gémissement malheureux en se cachant à nouveau le visage.

-Quoi les places vides ? Fit Ron.

-Elles n'étaient PAS vides ! Expliqua Harry. Quelqu'un devait s'y trouver ! Quelqu'un qui ne devait pas être vu et qui n'aurait jamais dû être là. Et ce quelqu'un a pris la baguette d'Hermione, il devait forcement ne pas en avoir, même si je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-Cela exclut Malefoy de notre liste de suspect, grommela Ron. Puisque je l'avais dans mon champ de vision avec sa famille.

-Et Croupton était lui-même présent… Sa doublure aurait pu juste être présente sous son apparence. Pourquoi se cacher ?

Il y avait forcement une explication logique à tout ça… Si seulement Winky était un peu plus coopérative !

Il fallait la faire parler, la…

Harry fut coupé à ce moment-là… Par l'appel de détresse de Derianth.

-D-

Damian était bien contrarié : Charlie avait disparu en un clin d'œil au début de la soirée alors qu'ils devaient être deux à surveiller le campement. Dennis, lui, ne tenait pas au-delà de 22h et dormait dans sa tente du sommeil du juste.

Tout était calme autour d'eux, Talath rêvassant tranquillement, la tête sur une patte, les yeux levés vers les étoiles, et Emlith installé dans dos, faisant mine de la protéger. Derianth était sur la muraille, l'arpentant de long en large en refusant de donner la moindre indication sur Charlie et Dinth dormait près de lui et du feu.

Malgré cela, l'Aspirant se sentait nerveux, comme si quelque chose de malsain s'avançait dans la nuit et s'approchait inexorablement d'eux.

-Tu perds la tête mon pauvre vieux, se força t'il à dire à haute voix avec un petit rire nerveux.

Il sursauta violemment quand Derianth se mit à hurler de rage et fut aussitôt sur ses pieds, à la recherche d'un ennemi. Mais comme il n'y avait rien, il rengaina son épée et jeta un regard furieux sur le dragon bronze :

-Eh bien Derianth, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !? J'ai failli avoir une attaque, moi !

Le bronze ne fit pas la moindre attention à lui, décollant d'un mouvement vif, l'esprit ciblé sur quelque chose, et l'Aspirant fut brusquement entouré de trois dragons nerveux.

 **/Quelqu'un a essayé de s'emparer de l'esprit de son Maître./** Expliqua rapidement Emlith **/ Derianth l'a repoussé, mais son Maître est immobilisé./**

-Oh nooon… Pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe sur moi le jour où Val et Harry ont décidés d'aller se dandiner au château ? Non, ne réponds pas mon gros, c'est rhétorique.

Damian prépara son attaque, mais il vit revenir Derianth, les yeux parcourus de rouge et de jaune violents. Dans l'arène, plusieurs silhouettes firent leur entrée par le passage des dragons.

Charlie était la première personne qu'il vit, figé dans une position étrange et flottant à quelques mètres du sol, un poignard le menaçant au niveau du cou. C'était un homme qui tenait l'arme, caché derrière le chevalier comme avec un bouclier. A côté se tenait une silhouette évanescente, les cheveux presque argentés à moitiés partis de sa coiffure, mais ses yeux bleus fixaient devant elle sans se poser nulle part, comme si son âme avait perdu contact avec son corps. Elle tenait une baguette et c'était elle qui faisait léviter Charlie.

Damian reconnut la championne de Beaubâtons.

-Ces deux-là sont sous mon emprise, fit l'agresseur. Faites un geste et je les tue.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il ordonna à Fleur de tourner sa baguette vers son cou. Celle-ci obéit aussitôt sans un mot ou une expression.

-Que voulez-vous ? Pesta Damian en réfléchissant à toute allure à une échappatoire.

-Je veux la dragonne dorée. Vous allez me laisser la tuer.

Talath redressa brusquement la tête et gronda avec menace, mais l'agresseur appuya un peu plus son poignard sur le cou de Charlie et Derianth se tendit visiblement avec un son aigu qui peuplerait sans doute les cauchemars de Damian. La compagne de Harry se força alors au silence.

-Oooh, alors c'est vous le type derrière l'attaque de la Première Tâche, lâcha Damian, faussement nonchalant, espérant pouvoir endormir un peu la méfiance de son vis-à-vis. C'était pas une réussite.

-Et oui. Vous savez ce qu'on dit ? Si on veut qu'une chose soit bien faite… Il faut la faire soi-même !

-D-

 _Lutte… Lutte… Tu dois lutter…_

 _Lutte…_

 _Lutte.. !_

-D-

De toutes les choses auxquelles s'attendaient Harry, celle-ci le laissa complétement coi. Ils étaient arrivés juste à temps pour entendre la dernière phrase de l'homme qui maintenait, et Charlie, et Fleur s'il en jugeait de la baguette pointée sur son cou, ainsi que les larmes qui commençaient à couler de ses yeux.

Mais cet homme n'était autre que Alastor Maugrey !

Cela ne rentrait pas dans ses hypothèses, même si en le regardant, les mots de Talath le percutèrent comme un coup dans le ventre : Moineau avait cherché à leur dire que c'était un MENTEUR. C'était ce qui le dérangeait depuis le début…. Car Moineau avait dû sentir la magie sur l'homme.

Et il n'était pas le seul à avoir compris puisque Rogue avait brandi sa baguette sur le professeur :

-Où est le vrai Maugrey ?

Un sourire mauvais tordit la face couturée du sorcier.

-Pas très loin. Soyez-en sûr Severus. Maintenant, baissez votre baguette, où je ferais exécuter l'un de ces jeunes gens.

Avec réticence, le maitre des potions laissa tomber sa main. Harry, toujours perdu, et mort d'inquiétude pour sa dragonne et ses amis avait l'impression que ses pieds étaient pris dans du béton.

-Mais… Quel rapport avez-vous avec Croupton ? Demanda-t-il. Et où-est-il ?

Un ricanement lui répondit :

-Vous risquez d'avoir du mal à le trouver, cette pauvre chose. Il ne reste plus grand-chose de lui.

Harry déglutit nerveusement, il entendit Ron faire de même. Tout d'un coup, la menace devenait bien plus réelle.

-Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Que vous a-t-il fait ? Souffla Ron qui peinait à lâcher des yeux la silhouette de son grand frère et de Fleur.

-Il a brisé l'imperium que le Maître avait jeté sur lui. Il aurait dû gentiment rester à la maison et faire comme si de rien n'était, mais à la place de cela, il est allé parler à Harry Potter ! Alors j'ai fait ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps : me débarrasser de lui définitivement ! Tant que Winky était collé à mes basques, c'était cependant impossible ! Mais j'ai réussi à larguer cette idiote à la Coupe du Monde !

-Vous étiez la personne invisible sur les places vides… Compléta Harry.

Le faux Maugrey lui sourit d'un air presque amical :

-Je dois te reconnaitre ça, Potter, tu es très vif – trop – pourquoi ne pas avoir soupçonné Rogue comme je t'ais encouragé à le faire ? A la place, tu es là, à ses côtés…

-Je déteste être manipulé, gronda Harry en réponse.

-Et je te comprends très bien. J'ai passé des années de détresse sous l'imperium de mon père ! Tout le temps surveillé par son elfe, toujours sous cape d'invisibilité, à faire comme si je n'étais pas là. La torture aurait duré encore longtemps si cette curieuse de Bertha Jorkins n'avait pas découvert le poteau rose ! Aaah… Cette pauvre Bertha. Mon père a été obligé de l'oublietter , mais ce genre de souvenirs, c'est facile à retrouver pour un légilimens aussi doué que l'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il est venu me chercher ! Moi ! Son plus fidèle serviteur ! Plus fidèle que ces chiens de Karkaroff, de Malefoy ou de Rogue !

Harry se tourna alors légèrement vers Rogue, interrogatif, mais ce dernier fit un bref signe de dénégation de la tête :

-Vous-Savez-Qui ne nous laissait pas connaitre le nom de tous ses fidèles. On ne connaissait que ceux avec qui on travaillait… Et je ne crois pas avoir jamais croisé celui-là. Mais je crois savoir qui il est. Cela avait fait scandale à l'époque, mais…. Vous étiez censé être mort à Azkaban !

Le mangemort explosa en un rire sardonique :

-Oui ! Je sais ! C'était là la beauté de la chose ! Ma mère a utilisé du polynectar et a pris ma place là-bas ! Ma pauvre mère est morte, elle était mourante et le savait… Pauvre Maman… C'était son dernier geste d'amour pour moi. Mais ce salaud n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ça. J'étais son fils. J'avais tout fait pour être à la hauteur de ses désirs, mais il ne faisait jamais attention à moi. Et il ne m'a même pas protégé, il m'a jeté de lui-même en prison, sans chercher à me sauver. Il me regardait avec dégout comme si je l'avais sali.

-Vous êtes le fils de Mr Croupton, vous être Bartemius Croupton Jr, condamné pour avoir participé à la torture des Londubat en compagnie des Lestrange.

-Brillant ! Severus ! Vraiment ! Je t'applaudirais si tu n'étais pas un sale traitre. Le Maître te fera payer tout ça !

-Vous avez tué votre propre père… Fit Harry, horrifié.

-Oh, Potter… Ou puis-je t'appeler Harry ? J'ai l'impression que nous allons nous revoir souvent. Je suis presque satisfait de ne pas avoir à te tuer, ça c'est un plaisir que se réserve mon Maître, une fois que tu auras bien souffert… Une fois que je t'aurais amputé d'une partie de ton âme… Oh… Comme je souhaite voir ton visage alors…

De délice, il se lécha la lèvre supérieure… Et brusquement Fleur bondit sur lui, profitant de son inattention, pour mordre la main qui tenait le poignard.

Ce fut alors une véritable mêlée. Derianth plongea sur l'homme, l'envoyant valser au loin avec Fleur d'un coup du revers de l'aile, récupérant son chevalier dans ses serres pour ensuite aussitôt s'envoler à l'abri. Sous le coup, Fleur lâcha Maugrey, mais avant que l'homme ne puisse la toucher, il dût s'esquiver car trois sorts venaient sur lui.

Il réussit néanmoins à récupérer sa baguette qu'avait laissé tomber Fleur et riposta en cherchant à assurer sa retraite. L'homme était vraiment doué, il arrivait à contrer les sorts des trois sorciers, la magie des deux chevaliers et la présence des dragons qui n'hésiteraient pas à l'éventrer s'ils passaient à proximité de leurs griffes.

Son coup de génie fut de brutalement viser Fleur qui était à découvert et sans défense.

Ron s'interposa en bondissant entre la trajectoire du sort et la jeune fille, le recevant de plein fouet.

Cela ne sembla avoir aucun effet à première vue, mais Ron se plia aussitôt en deux, avant de s'écrouler sur ses genoux et de cracher un flot de sang par terre.

Tout le monde fut aussitôt sur lui, et Croupton en profita pour disparaitre sous sa cape d'invisibilité après un dernier sourire.

Fleur était blême, gardant Thot dans le creux de ses mains, penchée sur Rogue et Sirius alors que le potioniste tentait de sauver la vie du jeune Weasley. Harry, lui, sentant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour son ami, partit à contrecœur rejoindre Derianth qui émettait de longues plaintes de tristesses en gardant son chevalier immobilisé contre lui.

Damian ne savait pas comment briser un stupéfix, mais Harry, lui, avait toujours sa baguette magique sur lui, et lança un finite incantem qui régla le problème.

Charlie cligna des yeux avant de les plonger dans ceux d'Harry tout en se redressant.

-…Merci... Souffla t'il, mais brusquement, le brun se retrouva envahi par une lourde colère et sans pouvoir se contrôler, et sans que Damian n'arrive à l'en empêcher, il lança sa main contre la joue du chevalier, faisant claquer avec puissance les deux surfaces.

Derianth grogna de mécontentement, plus que légèrement sur les nerfs après ce qu'il venait d'arriver, mais Talath siffla d'un son d'avertissement.

-Comment as-tu pu te laisser avoir comme ça ?! BON SANG ! Es-tu chevalier ou merde ? As-tu oublié comment on projette un bouclier de protection ? A cause de toi…. A cause de toi Derianth, Talath et qui sais d'autre encore ont failli mourir ! Et Ron… Ron va très mal !

-Ron ?! S'exclama Charlie qui peinait à se remettre de la baffe et des accusations de Harry.

Il repoussa les deux aspirants de devant lui et trébucha jusque-là où reposait son petit frère qui grinçait des dents de douleur, la bouche en sang.

-Qu'a-t-il ?

-Il a été touché par un sort très noir qui détruit les organes de l'intérieur. Votre frère a de gros trous dans l'estomac et la rate. J'essaie de le stabiliser afin de pouvoir le déplacer à l'Infirmerie.

-Est… Ce… Que… Tout va bien ? Demanda Ron avec difficulté.

-Oui, Ron, chercha à le rassurer Sirius, tu as été très brave… Et très noble aussi, ajouta t'il avec un coup d'œil sur Fleur.

Le rouquin émit un gargouillis de ricanement.

-Un vrai bouffon plutôt…

Et heureusement que Charlie était perturbé, car au sinon, il aurait pu se demander qui était l'homme qui parlait comme ça à son frère et reconnaitre en lui Sirius Black.

Finalement, Rogue fit apparaitre un brancard sous l'adolescent, et d'un coup de baguette, le fit léviter vers le château, accompagné de Fleur qui semblait avoir besoin elle aussi de soin. Sirius reprit son apparence de chien à l'abri des regards et les rejoignit.

Les chevaliers dragons restèrent au campement, tous dans un état mental lamentable. Entre choc, inquiétude et colère, ils s'isolèrent tous dans un coin pour lécher leurs blessures, et c'est ainsi que les retrouva Valentine quand elle rentra enfin.

Des patrouilles de sorciers furent formés pour retrouver Barty Croupton fils, mais Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il était reparti auprès de son Maître, et tout ce qu'ils découvrirent, furent le véritable Maugrey, saucissonné dans une malle magique et un unique os déterré dans le potager de Hagrid, tout ce qu'il restait de Croupton père.

Harry ne dormit pas cette nuit, et il fut persuadé que Charlie, lui aussi, veillait. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit. La peur, la colère et l'impuissance qu'il avait ressenties justifiaient son indignation. Il n'irait pas le dénoncer pour abandon de poste à Desclare, mais il n'oubliait pas que Charlie, à l'origine, était le chevalier là pour les protéger… Et non le contraire.

A six heures du matin, Dennis sortit de sa tente en baillant profondément. Il s'étouffa cependant en découvrant l'état de bazar du camp et les grosses cernes qui ornaient les yeux de ses compagnons.

-Et c'est que maintenant que tu te réveilles ? Railla Damian en secouant sa timbale de klah. Sérieux, les Candidats c'est plus ce que c'était !

A seize heures Ron ouvrit les yeux à l'infirmerie. Pendant un instant, il fut surpris d'y être, se rappelant avoir bien spécifiquement hurlé qu'il ne voulait pas y aller… Mais il n'eut pas la possibilité de s'appesantir là-dessus, car il fut accueilli par les pleurs de joie de sa mère et d'une partie de sa fratrie.

Plus loin, Fleur eut un petit sourire et s'esquiva discrètement. Hermione la regarda partir sans un mot, avant d'aller elle aussi se joindre aux embrassades.

Deux jours plus tard, les chevaliers dragons quittaient Poudlard.

Bartemius Croupton Jr ne fut pas retrouvé.

-D-

Cela faisait un certain moment qu'il n'était pas rentré au Manoir Malefoy et son premier réflexe fut de rejoindre le salon pour prendre un bon verre de whisky pur feu.

Il s'arrêta cependant dans son geste en apercevant le cadre photo posé sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Elle montrait une famille de pales blonds, le père avait l'air hautain, la mère regardait l'appareil avec des yeux de velours tandis qu'elle tenait contre elle un jeune garçon de onze ans tout fier dans son uniforme de serpentard.

L'homme renifla de dégout.

-ELFE ! Appela-t-il et un petit serviteur apparut en se courbant autant que possible.

-Oui, Maitre… ?

-N'avais-je pas demandé à ce que toutes ces vieilleries soient retirées ?!

Il jeta le cadre sur l'elfe qui se laissa faire avec horreur :

-Mais… Maitre… Ce sont les photos de votre famille…

-Comment oses-tu me reprendre ?! Tu sais ce que je fais aux esclaves incompétents ?

Ce dernier n'eut pas l'occasion de le savoir, puisqu'il fut gobé d'un seul coup par la mâchoire d'un immense serpent. L'homme pût voir la protubérance descendre lentement à travers les anneaux, bougeant encore alors que la créature se débattait.

L'homme eut un sourire en coin alors que le reptile glissait vers lui comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu as apprécié ce petit repas ma belle Nagini ? Oui… Je sais… Lucius avait meilleur gout.

- _Où se trouve Bartemius_ ? Siffla l'animal en serpentant autour de son maître.

-Je lui ai donné une nouvelle mission. Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est que partie remise…

Il regarda tout autour de lui, puis croisa son reflet dans la glace. Il observa de haut l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds et au visage hautain qui était sa propre image.

-Et Narcissa ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- _Elle n'a pas bougé de la chambre nuptiale._

-Parfait.

Ses yeux rougeoyèrent un instant de malveillance, puis il se dirigea vers la porte, écrasant négligemment la photo sous l'un de ses pieds.

Dessus, les membres de la famille s'écartèrent brusquement avec horreur pour éviter la semelle, avant de se regrouper de nouveau, le jeune Drago plongeant son visage dans le giron de sa mère pour cacher ses larmes.

Et même son père le regarda avec chagrin, impuissant.

 _A suivre…_

 _J'aimerais tellement voir vos expressions en ce moment ! C'était un chapitre dur à écrire, ou plutôt lourd en mocheté, mais il fallait y passer. J'aime beaucoup Barty dans le sens où j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était l'un des ennemis et des mangemorts les plus crédibles de la série, peut-être parce qu'on sait beaucoup de choses de son passée et de son environnement (du moins dans le livre) – et parce que [kof] c'est David Tennant [kof] qui tient le rôle (même si théoriquement, il est décrit dans le livre comme un jeune adulte blond à tâche de rousseur –comment casser le mythe-). Eh oui, Tennant, c'est mon Docteur préféré, du coup je ne suis pas du tout objective._

 _Le prochain chapitre… Sera une interlude ! Eh oui, désollléééé – mais dites-moi, en dehors de m'insulter pour toutes les horreurs que j'ai écrite, dites-moi ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer pour l'année des quinze ans de Harry ? Ça m'intéresse beaucoup. Allez, à mercredi prochain, si vous êtes à nouveau d'attaque !_


	28. Interlude 4: Les autres

_Mot de l'auteur :_ _Boonjour tout le monde ! Bon, eh bien, on dirait qu'il y a encore du monde ici et que mon chapitre précédent ne vous a pas faire tous fuir XD J'en suis bien heureuse ! Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont fait part de leurs impressions et de leurs suppositions pour la suite – j'ai tout lu avec attention… Et je dois avouer que ce que j'aime le plus, c'est vous surprendre. J'espère vous offrir encore de nombreuses surprises, croyez- moi, à chaque chose que je mets en place, je jubile à l'idée du moment où la bombe explosera._

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est un interlude, je sais que ce sont les chapitres qui vous branchent le moins, mais ils ont néanmoins plusieurs utilités – dont la primordiale est de jouer le rôle d'ellipse temporelle, nécessaire dans cette histoire qui balaie de nombreuses années et où la politique et la guerre accompagne le développement des personnages._

 _Ce sont huit mois qui passent entre le chapitre précédent et le chapitre suivant et croyez-moi, le Harry que vous allez retrouver est assez différent de celui que vous avez quittés. Bref, cet interlude inaugure un nouvel arc narratif qui contient ce que nombres d'entre vous attendaient…_

RAR à Penny : Je suis désolé que les deux scènes concernant Fleur t'ai fait te sentir mal – c'est vrai qu'elles sont très rapprochées, mais elles le devaient. On devait la voir dans le rôle de l'agresseur et de l'agressée, pas pour déculpabiliser son comportement vis-à-vis de Ron, mais c'était une façon pour moi de montrer qu'en matière de sexe, parfois les choses sont embrouillées. Quelqu'un peut montrer un signe « positif » (l'air fasciné de Ron, Le désir visible sur le corps de Fleur) et le « partenaire » pourra ainsi croire que c'est bon pour avoir du sexe. Ni Ron, ni Fleur n'étaient consentants – et ce même si à cause des pulsions de son sang de vélane, Fleur montrait toutes les apparences du plaisir. Son esprit disait « Non ». Et pour moi c'est la seule chose qui importe.  
D'autre part, mon intention était bien évidemment de mettre en avant les différences ethniques qui existent entre sorcier, velaa et chevalier dragon. Charlie a là un pur comportement de chevalier dragon (enfin à part dans la partie « je quitte mon poste pour espionner le garçon dont je suis amoureux » ça c'était PAS DU TOUT professionnel). Ce n'est pas pour rien que les sorciers se méfient d'eux, comme on dit : il n'y a jamais de fumée sans feu.  
Enfin, bref, encore désolé et je suis très contente que tu ais pris le temps de m'écrire ta réaction, elle est totalement légitime, mais j'aimerais néanmoins ajouter que ce genre de scène risque de se reproduire dans cette histoire, je l'ai bien indiqué au premier chapitre : ce n'est pas une histoire romantique. L'amour est un graal que seuls une petite quantité de personnages aura la chance d'obtenir. Concernant Harry le consentement sera quasi tout le temps discutable. Et crois-moi, peut être que tu finiras par haïr Charlie, puis même Drago.  
Le choix t'appartient de continuer à lire ou non. Dans tous les cas, tu es toujours la bienvenue ^_^.

 **Interlude : Les Autres**

Le voyage avait été épouvantable, et Bartemius Croupton, l'unique désormais, se sentit gravement offensé de ne pas se voir au moins proposer une tasse de thé.

-C'est tellement anglais, railla son hôte sans pour autant pallier au manque de boisson. Il doit y avoir quelques rats crevés par là…

Barty plissa le nez de dégout :

-Depuis quand êtes-vous morts pour croire qu'un humain se nourrit de rats morts ? Non, merci, sans façon.

Le lieu de vie de Tybalt Lacone semblait être une injure à toute la mysticité vampirique : aucun décor gothique, pas de grandes salles sombres et humides, de cercueils alignés et de cadavres vidés de leurs sangs. En place et lieu, il y avait un énorme bordel composé de machines moldues électriques, qui grésillaient, vrombissaient ou ronronnaient, de câbles qui partaient dans tous les sens et d'ensembles de verreries dans lesquelles coulaient ou glissaient des liquides de couleurs diverses.

Cela n'avait aucun sens pour Barty.

Quant à Tybalt lui-même, si l'on omettait le teint grisâtre de sa peau et la façon dont ses rétines reflétaient la lumière, il aurait pu passer pour n'importe quel quidam de ce coin de Milan. Il était plutôt petit, la peau basanée et ses cheveux noirs s'élevaient en un amas de boucles au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux avaient probablement dû être bruns, eux aussi, mais le changement les avait transformés en deux points noirs insondables.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, fit le vampire avec lassitude. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous déplacer et de me mettre la pression. Le dispositif n'est pas encore au point. Et il le sera uniquement quand il le sera.

-La Dame Blanche attend et elle n'est pas patiente.

-Et à quel point sera-t-elle contrariée si elle n'obtient que la moitié de ce qu'elle désire ?

Le vampire haussa des sourcils, satisfait d'avoir eu le dernier mot, et invita Barty à le suivre dans son monte-charge. Le sorcier grommela d'un air boudeur, mais il ne pouvait pas rentrer en Angleterre sans un peu de substance à offrir à son Maître : il descendit donc avec l'homme dans les entrailles de son étrange demeure.

Là, se trouvaient des machines encore plus imposantes, crachant des filaments ou même de la vapeur.

-Le procédé n'est pas mauvais, soliloqua Tybalt en se dirigeant vers l'extrémité de la pièce, mais les effets sont trop brutaux. Si pour l'un des partis, cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance… Pour l'autre, ce n'est pas envisageable. Du moins, ce n'est certainement pas l'effet, recherché, n'est-ce pas ?

Barty haussa des épaules, désintéressé et de toute façon complétement largué. La nouvelle pièce où ils mirent les pieds attira néanmoins plus son attention, puisque ça ressemblait enfin à quelque chose de sombre, d'humide et de gothique.

Il y avait un grand nombre de cages où étaient enfermés des animaux de toutes sortes, entassés les uns sur les autres sans aucun souci de leurs conforts – certains se nourrissant même du cadavre de leurs congénères. L'odeur était absolument immonde.

-Bien évidemment, l'idéal serait de tester sur les sujets finaux, mais il est un peu difficile de s'en procurer et je ne veux pas gaspiller bêtement de tels cobayes, continua le vampire sans avoir l'air le moins du monde indisposé (il fallait dire que lui n'avait pas besoin de respirer). J'attendrais que le dispositif soit plus abouti.

Il s'arrêta face à un nouvel espace et émit un murmure songeur.

Devant eux étaient disposées des cages bien plus grandes, occupées par des corps humains. Dans la première se tenait un homme couché face contre terre, la main tendue à travers les barreaux en une pince crispée. Tybalt donna un coup de pied dedans et le bras se rétracta, l'homme émettant un borborygme incompréhensible. Il était encore en vie… Mais dans un état pitoyable.

Là où sa main pointait autrefois se trouvait une autre geôle, plus petite, où se trouvait un jeune homme crasseux qui regardait dans l'air, hagard, de la bave coulant sur son menton.

Et où que regardait Barty, il ne rencontrait que des regards vides – que de la chair et des os sous forme humaine… Comme des pantins de bois auxquels on aurait coupé les ficelles.

Il déglutit, se sentant mal à l'aise comme si ce qui touchait ces corps pouvait se transmettre comme une maladie et le contaminer.

Mais Tybalt était resté coincé sur le premier homme, l'air mécontent.

-Vous pourrez témoigner auprès de votre Maître, la Césure affecte les deux partis concernés, ce qui n'est certainement pas ce que nous voulons.

Il renifla avec dégout en s'accroupissant près du corps pour en caresser les cheveux tout doucement :

-Quelle déchéance. Un être si noble, perverti, dépendant, d'une si misérable chose… C'est comme si vous, vous attachiez votre vie et votre âme à un steak. Un steak, l'imaginez-vous ? J'ai voulu le libérer… Les libérer tous…

Barty regarda à nouveau les premiers prisonniers. Un vampire et son calice.

-Je suis reconnaissant à votre Maître de m'offrir les financements nécessaires à ce projet… Ainsi que sa protection. Nos plans et idéaux se rejoignent et j'en suis heureux, mais autant je suis impatient de voir revenir les temps où nous chassions les humains apeurés et nous gorgions de leurs sangs en toute impunité, autant je crains suffisamment la Dame Blanche pour ne pas lui faire parvenir un dispositif défectueux. L'heure du Sang et de l'Or devra encore attendre – des années s'il le faut – mais nous ne sommes plus à des années près, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant plus que votre Maître a encore d'autres alliés à persuader…

Les yeux noirs du vampire étaient fixés sur lui, dans le coin de son regard, lui donnant un peu plus l'apparence du prédateur qu'il était, accroupi comme un animal, le dos tourné. Le sorcier savait qu'il pourrait en un instant se trouver debout devant lui et planter ses canines acérées dans sa jugulaire.

C'était en partie pourquoi personne n'aurait voulu tomber sur cette mission… Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait assez confiance en Bartemius pour la lui donner – et il ne le décevrait pas – pas une nouvelle fois.

Même s'il avait réussi à s'échapper de Poudlard, il était trop conscient de son échec retentissant : la reine Longwing vivait toujours, et l'âme de Potter était intacte. Aaah, le délicieux petit Harry… Barty adorerait pouvoir jouer à nouveau avec lui…

En attendant, il était heureux que la Dame Blanche ait soutenu son échec – elle n'était pas très heureuse d'apprendre ce que le Maître avait prévu, et pour le bien de leur alliance, les plans avaient légèrement changés.

Le seul point irritant était de voir à quel point Lacone craignait plus la Dame Blanche que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il semblait aussi en savoir un peu plus que nécessaire au sujet des agissements du Maître… A moins que ce ne soit un leurre ?

Barty se contenta d'esquisser un sourire énigmatique.

-Bien, je vais transmettre le message, annonça t'il en se détournant pour retrouver le chemin de la sortie.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette odeur de merde, d'urine rance et de souffrance.

Alors qu'il voyait enfin le monte-charge de la libération, le vampire apparut devant la grille, il l'ouvrit pour lui et le laissa s'installer à l'intérieur.

-Au fait, fit Tybalt en refermant. Vous n'êtes pas le premier sorcier que je vois ce mois-ci. Severus Rogue était là, une semaine plus tôt. Il a posé beaucoup de questions.

Le monte-charge s'ébranla alors et Bartemius disparu dans les étages sans avoir pu en apprendre plus à ce sujet.

.

.

 _« Cher Sirius,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Es-tu toujours heureux auprès de Severus ? T'es-tu remis du départ d'Harry ? Je me doute qu'il soit difficile de devoir à nouveau te contenter de lettres de sa part. J'aimerais aussi le rencontrer, un jour, mais pour l'instant, j'ai à peine le temps de me poser entre deux voyages._

 _Je savais qu'il ne serait pas facile de trouver des loups-garous, sachant qu'en plus une partie vit en solitaire dans l'anonymat le plus complet, se contentant de quelques jobs sous-payés chez les moldus (ça te rappelle quelqu'un ?), et que l'autre partie est formée de meutes nomades qui ne cessent de changer de territoires._

 _Vous avez eu certainement plus de chance en cherchant un vampire, sachant que ces derniers sont d'indécrottables casaniers, et qu'on peut toujours les trouver à la même place, même 1000 ans plus tard._

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, tous ces voyages m'ont fait rencontrer du monde, et c'est presque rafraichissant de se rappeler qu'il n'y a pas juste des moldus et des sorciers sur cette terre. Trois personnes m'ont bien aidé dans ma quête – Armwett troisieme du nom, un gobelin suisse qui est dans le marché noir et organise le passage de marchandises d'une frontière à l'autre – j'imagine qu'à une époque, on l'aurait appelé un « contrebandier », mais le plus intéressant reste qu'il m'a conseillé à un nain…. Et on sait à quel point les gobelins et les nains s'entendent ! La seule chose pire qu'un gobelin, pour un nain, c'est un dragon ! Et comme ces derniers sont maintenant sous contrôle et ne risquent plus de s'attaquer à leurs mines, il ne reste plus que les gobelins !_

 _Le nain en questio, est une sorte de franc-tireur. Et d'ailleurs, c'est plus un demi-nain, puisque sa mère était moldue. Armwett fait appel à lui quand il a besoin de trouver les loups. Sais-tu que les poils et le sang de loups-garou se négocient à prix d'or dans certains cercles ? Tu devineras ainsi comment j'ai pu payer ses services… Je sais, ce n'est pas bien, mais de toute façon les sorciers qui veulent ces produits réussissent toujours à en trouver, alors que cet argent serve la cause._

 _Le nain, Philibert, que je suis vite venu à appeler « Phil » (« Phil-trop-long » est le surnom que lui ont donnés les autres nains, je n'ai pas su dire s'il le prenait bien ou mal – c'est toujours difficile à dire avec eux), m'a conduit jusqu'en Slovaquie , auprès d'une de ces meutes nomades dont je parlais. Grace à la présence de mon accompagnateur, ils m'ont bien accueilli, mais le contact est réticent._

 _J'ai bien peur que les émissaires de Tu-Sais-Qui soient déjà passés avant moi, et leurs belles paroles ont fait mouche. Ils ont l'avantage, après tout, ils peuvent dire que les choses vont changer pour eux quand moi je ne peux rien leur promettre en termes d'améliorations de leur quotidien que de vagues possibilités en cas de leur coopération – auxquelles moi-même je ne crois pas. Ma foi dans les gouvernements sorciers est depuis longtemps morte et à moins que Dumbledore n'accepte le poste, je ne pense pas que quoique ce soit changera pour les gens de ma race._

 _Oui, je sais, ça sonne très pessimiste, mais je ne suis pas passé à l'ennemi, rassure toi ! C'est ce que j'essaie de faire valoir auprès de ces gens : la parole des Mangemorts vaut encore moins que celle des politiciens en place ! Ils promettent à chacun ce qu'ils désirent – du sang et de la chair humaine à tous les carnivores du coin – mais c'est oublier les Anciens Temps, ceux où Loups-garous et Vampires étaient en guerre ouverte pour des territoires de chasse, ceux où Gobelins, Nains et Dragons se battaient pour la possession des richesses. Ceux où géants, ogres et trolls ravageaient tout dans leur périmètre, juste pour satisfaire leur bêtise et leur soif de destruction… Et bien d'autres encore._

 _Sans parler d'une nouvelle révolte des moldus si cela devait arriver, ils l'ont prouvé à de nombreuses reprises : ils ne se laissent jamais faire et leurs armes ont bien évolués depuis._

 _Bref, j'essaie de leur faire entendre raison, mais leur situation est critique – comme ils le disent eux même : ils sont les mendiants et les sans-abris du système. Ils doivent se battre chaque jour de leur existence pour survivre, entre le manque de ressource naturelles, d'eau potable, la maladie et les chasseurs de loups-garou – oui on n'en parle peu, parce qu'à part quelques cinglés, il n'y en a pas en Angleterre… Mais dans les pays de l'Est, c'est un véritable sport et la carcasse d'un loup est toujours payée à à peu près l'équivalent de 100 livres sterling, une fortune pour certains._

 _J'ai vu des choses…_

 _Le seul point positif, c'est qu'ils sont réticents à la présence de Fenrir Greyback et de sa meute de cinglés dans le camp de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il n'a pas bonne réputation auprès des loups-garous, pas après en avoir massacrés quelques-uns. Ils se méfient beaucoup de lui, le jugeant (et là le chef de la meute n'a pu s'empêcher de sourire avec dérision) lunatique._

 _Tu pourras dire à Severus que j'ai demandé, au cas où, au sujet de son ancien élève, Drago Malefoy, mais que ce nom ne dit rien aux loups. Cela ne veut peut être rien dire : il y a tant de meutes, mais il n'y avait aucun nouveau loup ressemblant à sa description au dernier Grand Rassemblement des Meutes. Ce qui, si ça ne l'avance pas vraiment, est néanmoins un soulagement._

 _A la lumière de tout ceci, je ne sais pas encore quand je rentrerais, donc, en attendant ce moment, porte toi bien mon ami et veille sur notre faon pour nous deux._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Remus._ »

A suivre…

 _Et voilà pour cette semaine ! Je vous retrouve mercredi prochaine avec notre (plus si) petit Harry de 15 ans et sa joyeuse crise d'adolescence (c'est ironique, hein)._


	29. L'investiture

_Mot de l'auteur :_ _Bonjour en ces temps de pluie, de vent et de gel (et je ne dirais pas de neige, puisque moi je vis dans le sud de la France et qu'on est puni par toutes les conneries météorologiques qui viennent pas embellir le paysage – bien au contraire *a une pensée émue pour l'état dévasté de son jardin*). Ouais, Février est le mois que je déteste le plus dans l'année. Il devrait être légal d'hiberner pendant ce mois. Cela ne m'empêche pas cependant de vous offrir ce chapitre assez long qui ouvre une nouvelle page de la vie d'Harry._

 _Ah oui, et aussi, si ça vous intéresse, j'ai fait un dessin de Harry, Moineau et Talath. Vous pouvez le retrouver sur ma page deviantart (tapez juste « deviantart » et « mimikoyuy » sur votre navigateur et vous devriez tomber dessus !) ._

 _Et maintenant, bonne lecture !_

 **RAR à Maud** : Chut, il faut pas le dire que je suis une vilaine assassin d'animagus. C'est juste que je me suis toujours dit qu'avec des animaux pareils, ils finiraient forcement par se faire bouffer par une bestiole qui passe. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Les romans ne l'ont pas fait - alors je m'en suis occupé XD

 **RAR à Hesteria** : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise! Concernant ce qu'est Voldemort/Lucius, ce sera évoqué plus tard - mais prendre possession n'est pas exact. Et sur le fait que Charlie a un comportement d'ado frustré... Totalement! Mais il n'a que 22 ans aussi - et il n'est pas habitué à ne pas obtenir ce qu'il désire de ce côté là XD Vilain chevalier bronze.  
Concernant le sujet de l'homosexualité, cela diffère d'une race à l'autre. C'est très bien accepté dans les Réserves, pour des raisons très évidentes, ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix. Mais les sorciers sont plus frileux à ce sujet parce que, bien évidemment, tout le monde sait que pour être convenable, une relation sexuelle - et forcement conjugale, est destinée à la procréation! Et qu'un sorcier homosexuel, c'est du bon sang perdu pour les générations à venir XD Mais je vais laisser un célèbre personnage qui fait son entrée dans ce chapitre dire tout ça mieux que moi!

* * *

Rappel :

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants** : Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens-  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : L'investiture**

« _Le Ministère Britannique demande un audit sur la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche !_

 _Ce 25 aout 1995 avait lieu la traditionnelle Réunion des Accords de Défense et de Protection de la Coalition Europe-Ouest, destinée à voter les nouvelles mesures et financements alloués aux différents organismes militaires associés… Dont font partie les Réserves de Dragons._

 _Cette année, le ministère anglais s'est distingué en demandant à faire voter une mention de censure envers la Réserve roumaine de la Montagne Blanche. Le Chevalier Desclare ( Gérant de ladite Réserve) et le représentant roumain, Mr Lupesco, se sont vivement indignés des propos du représentant anglais, Mr Weasley._

 _Il faut savoir que c'est dans cette même réserve qu'a marqué le jeune Harry Potter, égérie anglaise connue pour avoir causé la perte d'un dangereux Mage Noir à l'âge canonique de un an. Son arrivée plus ou moins secrète dans la Réserve a froissé le gouvernement britannique qui avait été tenu hors de l'opération et avait fait rechercher son héros durant tout l'été 93._

 _Cependant l'incident entre ces deux puissances ne s'arrête pas là puisque le Chevalier Desclare n'a pas manqué de rappeler l'agression de l'unique reine Longwing encore en possibilité de se reproduire ayant eu lieu durant la Première Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers organisé par le Ministère Britannique. Et même si l'agression est aujourd'hui imputée à un mage noir échappé d'Azkaban, Bartemius Croupton Jr, ce dernier n'a pu agir que parce que son père, alors un éminent membre du gouvernement, avait fomenté son évasion. Nous avons longuement parlé de cette affaire dans nos précédentes éditions, avec tous les problèmes que cela avait causés à cause du sort d'imperium posé sur la star de Quidditch bulgare, Viktor Krum, qui est apparu il y a peu en public à sa sortie de l'hôpital, la peau marquée de cicatrices malheureusement indélébiles._

 _La conséquence fut les rencontres tendues qui eurent lieu entre les représentants de la Coalition et ceux de l'Alliance du Grand Nord. L'incident diplomatique semble cependant écarté pour le moment._

 _C'est toutefois à cause de ce dernier point que les membres de la Réunion ont voté à 11 contre 9 pour un Audit de la Réserve concernée. A cette occasion sera envoyée une élue du gouvernement britannique, Miss Dolores Ombrage, pour exécuter un rapport, en échange, les dotations britanniques ne baisseront pas pour cette année._ »

Harry rabaissa brusquement le journal qu'il lisait, poussant un grognement contrarié.

Ce n'était qu'un nouveau motif de désagrément, ces derniers ayant tendance à s'accumuler ces derniers temps. Il termina avec rapidité son petit déjeuner, jetant des petits bouts de viande à Moineau qui les attrapait impeccablement en vol, puis renvoya le plateau à travers le passe plat, en direction de la cuisine.

Cela faisait cinq mois qu'il prenait ses petits déjeuners et sa collation de midi dans ses appartements, n'apparaissant dans le Hall des Repas que pour le diner du soir. Ces derniers temps, il avait de plus en plus du mal à être en contact avec les autres chevaliers dragons et aspirants, son estomac se nouant alors de colère et de jalousie.

La raison ? Arenth, Kyreth et Emlith avaient atteint leur taille adulte. A deux ans les dragons mâles étaient considérés comme mâture, et leurs partenaires passaient alors d'Aspirant à Chevalier durant la cérémonie de l'Investiture. Rebecca travaillait sans relâche depuis plusieurs mois pour forger les armes définitives de Edmund, Ronan et Damian, et ces derniers ne tarderont pas à connaitre les Escadrilles où ils seraient affectés.

Bien entendu, Harry était totalement exclu de ce qui arrivait à ses compagnons d'Eclosion… Enfin, il allait devoir quand même devoir trôner à côté de Desclare pour les adouber chevaliers… Quand lui… Quand lui, la personne la plus importante de toute la Réserve, était mis à l'écart comme un enfant !

C'était si injuste !

Lui devrait se coltiner la bonne femme envoyée par les anglais quand les autres partiraient faire de vraies choses importantes, se battre, surveiller, espionner ou protéger ! Et quand on daignait lui attribuer une mission, c'était un truc aussi débile qu'aller chercher des œufs de lézards de feu avec les Candidats !

Lui ! Qui avait donné l'empreinte à une Reine dorée ! Remisé avec les Candidats !

Sa rage était plus que palpable à travers sa magie qui faisait disjoncter les cristaux de lumière alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la grotte de Talath, n'arrivant pas à décolérer.

Cette mission insultante avait juste été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, mais rien de ce qu'il avait pu dire ou hurler à Desclare ne l'avait fait revenir dessus.

« Il faut brosser les membres du gouvernement britannique dans le bon sens du poil, et pour ça, rien de mieux que de leur offrir des œufs de lézards de feu. »

Tu parles, pauvres bestioles, imaginer Fudge avec un lézard de feu trônant sur ses misérables épaules lui donnait envie de vomir. Après, tout comme les autres habitants de la Réserve, il voyait d'un sale œil l'ingérence d'un Ministère de la Magie dans leurs affaires… Mais il était désormais bien placé pour savoir qu'ils avaient besoin des dotations de l'Angleterre. Tenir les comptes de la Réserve était une de ces si « délicieuses » tâches qu'il devait effectuer quotidiennement avec l'aide de Gwendolyn.

Des fois il se disait qu'il ferait mieux de se casser une jambe.

 **/Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous mettre de meilleure humeur ?/** Demanda Talath avec courtoisie quand il entra dans son antre en vue de la préparer au voyage.

L'humeur d'Harry s'adoucit légèrement à la vue de sa merveille dorée, comme à chaque fois, mais désormais Talath était habituée à ressentir ses sautes d'humeur sans monter immédiatement sur ses grands chevaux. Depuis le mois de mai Harry évoluait entre un état maussade et volcanique. Ses quinze ans ne semblaient pas avoir arrangé la chose – les seules différences visibles était que sa voix s'était stabilisée à un baryton grave aux intonations chaudes et que sa croissance était redevenu normale, lui donnant une carrure plutôt moyenne, plus agile que solide – mais qui faisait de lui un très beau garçon un peu ténébreux avec ses mèches noires qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et son expression généralement distante et non concernée.

Sur ce dernier point, on pouvait dire qu'il avait effectivement bien changé. Ses sourires qu'il distribuait généreusement auparavant étaient devenus rares, son allure ouverte et curieuse avait totalement disparue. Usée par de trop nombreuses désillusions.

Cette allure qu'il affectait désormais, c'était sa carapace, son masque, et seule Talath savait vraiment toute l'étendue de son mal-être, échouant néanmoins à y trouver une solution.

Les choses étaient encore normales durant leur mission à Poudlard, bien qu'une ombre avait fleuri dans l'âme d'Harry sans qu'il y prenne garde. Sa relation avec Charlie Weasley s'était aussi bien dégradée et n'avait plus jamais été celle qu'elle était autrefois. Mais le coup dur fut l'éloignement progressif de ses deux amis, Damian et Valentine alors que l'entrainement pour eux s'intensifiait, tandis que celui d'Harry se réduisait encore plus pour le laisser, seul, derrière des piles de papiers.

Au fait de ne plus se voir ou se croiser hors des repas, Harry avait fini par ne plus supporter de les entendre parler de leurs cours. Il devenait acerbe avec eux et il détestait ça. Il savait que tous deux n'y étaient pour rien, mais il finissait par ne ressentir plus que de la jalousie et de la haine en leur compagnie.

Alors il avait commencé à les éviter.

Et il s'était isolé.

Il n'y avait plus que deux personnes qu'il acceptait encore près de lui : Gwendolyn et Rebecca. La première parce qu'elle arrivait à l'apaiser, étant devenu au fil des mois comme une mère de substitution pour lui, la deuxième parce qu'elle n'hésitait pas à lui botter le derrière quand il devenait imbuvable, puis à le serrer contre elle très fort pour le soutenir. Un peu comme une grande sœur.

Et puis il y avait Talath qui n'avait qu'amour et compréhension pour lui.

Il réalisait quand même qu'il avait éjecté tous les hommes de son entourage… Et il y avait une autre raison à cela.

Certains regards de chevaliers étaient devenus très prédateurs, quand une poignée d'eux ne le déshabillait pas carrément du regard.

Au début, cela l'avait rendu perplexe et un peu perturbé, il savait que certains hommes préféraient leurs confrères – comme les chevaliers verts qui ne s'en cachaient pas et sortaient ouvertement avec d'autres hommes. Mais ce n'était pas les verts qui le regardait, c'était à peu près tous les autres.

Et ça souriait, ça murmurait, ça riait. On parlait de lui, il le savait. Ca ne pouvait pas être un excès de paranoïa de sa part. Mais dès qu'il essayait de savoir ce qu'il y avait à son sujet, tout le monde faisait l'imitation de la carpe, silencieux et changeait de sujet.

Comment pourrait-il vouloir de leur présence à ses côtés en de telles circonstances ?

« Les choses s'arrangeront » assurait Gwendolyn, mais Harry ne le voyait pas venir, ce jour-là.

-Allez, allons-y, fit-il d'une voix déprimé à sa compagne, alors qu'il s'accrochait, le pied dans une boucle du harnais, la main autour d'une lanière.

La dragonne émergea à l'extérieur et s'élança paresseusement de son promontoire vers le petit groupe réunit au niveau de la pierre de l'œil, sur la paroi ouest du volcan.

Goleth salua Talath, lui laissant la place de se poser, tandis qu'Harry se laisser tomber pour atterrir près de Montemps.

Ce dernier renifla de mécontentement :

-Je me demande où sont parties mes leçons, Aspirant. Notamment la Règle N°1. Il va falloir que j'ai une discussion avec Amber…

-Pourquoi ? On ne prend même plus la peine de m'entrainer, répondit Harry d'un ton blasé.

Ce n'était pas qu'Harry ne comprenait pas l'utilité de cette règle, il n'était pas suicidaire – pas quand sa chute entrainerait celle de Talath, mais il aimait tellement être libre de ses mouvements pendant le vol, sentir le vent sur sa peau et l'adrénaline envahir ses veines. De plus, il était totalement à l'aise, voler semblant une deuxième nature chez lui, et il était dans son élément entre la peau de son dragon et le ciel.

Du reste, voler était la seule chose qui le rendait heureux ces derniers temps.

Montemps le regarda avec souci, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose, Dennis avait sauté dans les bras d'Harry et s'enthousiasmait, tout excité, sur leur mission.

-Bonjour Harry ! Quel temps magnifique ! Tu es très beau toi aussi ! Tu arrives à croire qu'on va voir des nids de lézard de feu ?! C'est génial ! Quand j'étais petit, avec Colin, on avait cherché des nids de tortues sur les plages, mais on n'avait jamais rien trouvé ! Tu crois que je pourrais en garder un s'il y en a trop ? Ce serait trop la classe ! J'adorerais avoir comme toi un lézard de feu brun ! Les bruns c'est trop cool ! Goleth est trop cool et il me laisse jouer au toboggan sur ses ailes quand on le nettoie dans le lac ! Et…

-CRIVEY ! Aboya Montemps. Qu'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE COMPORTEMENT ? MAITRISE-TOI UN PEU BON SANG !

Le petit blond se raidit brutalement, reprenant un peu de distance avec Harry pour se mettre en position de rassemblement, tout contrit.

-Désolé Chef…

Mais quand ce dernier eu le dos tourné pour préparer l'embarquement des candidats sur Goleth, Dennis se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et lui chuchota :

-Dis… Dis…. Quand est-ce que Talath pondra des œufs ? Je ne peux plus attendre d'assister à une Eclosion ! Alors c'est pour bientôt ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux, cette question le prenant totalement au dépourvu. Il leva la tête sur sa moitié qui le regarda avec la même interrogation dans le regard.

Quand est-ce ? Eh bien, selon les Ballades, il fallait attendre que la Reine soit mature, et alors, elle pourra être couverte par un mâle. Ce rappel des choses contraria Harry parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un autre dragon force Talath ou quoique ce soit dans ce genre. Les quelques fois où Harry avait assisté à la reproduction d'une verte, cela semblait affreusement brutal, avec les mâles qui se battaient entre eux tout en pourchassant la pauvre dragonne.

Il n'avait cependant jamais pu voir cela en entier, puisqu'il finissait presque automatiquement au fond de son lit à se masturber en maudissant les reptiles concernés. Et sa propre sensibilité à la chose, puisqu'il avait fini par apprendre que ce n'était pas aussi horrible pour tout le monde.

Mais Harry entendait TOUS les dragons, et ce don si utile dans certains cas, lui faisait subir ça. Il avait bien essayé de se couper mentalement des dragons, mais comment se concentrer avec le sang en feu ?

-Non, c'est pas pour bientôt, se contenta de grommeler Harry à Dennis qui prit un air de chien battu.

Il comprenait cependant son impatience. Cela faisait un an maintenant qu'il était Candidat… Harry ne l'avait été que la durée d'un été et il avait trouvé ça déjà assez long. Il pouvait cependant plaindre encore plus les recalés de la dernière Eclosion.

En regardant les personnes présentes, il pouvait voir d'ailleurs que certains avaient abandonnés. Les trois cruches par exemple – ce qui n'était vraiment pas un mal.

Un par un, les Candidats montèrent dans le filet de transport accroché sous le ventre de Goleth, à l'exception de Dennis, qui, à force de regards langoureux à la reine dragon, réussit à obtenir une place derrière la selle d'Harry.

Les deux dragons coururent alors vers le bord de la falaise et se laissèrent porter par les vents, planant en cercle autour du volcan.

 **/Je vais vous envoyer les repères de la destination. Soyez attentif./** Fit Goleth à Talath et Harry.

Et presque aussitôt, l'image d'une plage de galets près d'une eau bleu/gris s'imposa dans leurs esprits, avec au loin un rocher blanc surgissant des flots, avec une forme très particulière de chas d'aiguille.

Harry et Talath prirent bien garde de garder cette image en tête alors que la dragonne transplanait, les envoyant tous deux dans cet espace glacial et sans sensation qui servait de porte à ces voyages spatiaux.

C'était la dernière chose qu'on leur avait appris, sans doute de peur qu'ils s'y essayent d'eux même et se blessent gravement, ou pire, ne ressortent jamais de ce néant.

C'étaient ainsi que les dragons se suicidaient à la mort de leur moitié : Ils disparaissaient, tout simplement, et ne réapparaissaient jamais, nulle part. Quand ils le pouvaient du moins. Aluranth, la mère de Talath, était beaucoup trop faible pour ça, elle s'était juste laissé dépérir.

Le néant ne dura que quelques respirations et aussitôt tous les sens d'Harry reprirent du service. Ils étaient arrivés exactement à l'endroit de l'image envoyée par Goleth. Les « repères » étaient la chose la plus importante, chaque Aspirant devait en apprendre une série, et au fil de ses voyages, en créer d'autres.

Le premier, bien évidemment, servait à rentrer à la Réserve : L'image mentale de la Pierre de l'œil surmontant la falaise ouest et pointant sur la Montagne du Doigt.

Talath avança un peu pour laisser de la place à Goleth qui apparut deux minutes après eux.

 **/La plage./** Indiqua Goleth, et les deux dragons se posèrent sur l'étendue de caillou pour laisser leurs fardeaux descendre.

Montemps reprit alors le contrôle des opérations, réunissant ses troupes autour de lui, plus Harry qui, adossé à Talath jouait à faire rouler un caillou avec son pied.

-Bien ! D'après les chevaliers envoyés en repérage, des lézards de feu ont été aperçu dans le coin ! Nous allons donc ratisser méthodiquement la plage et les falaises à la recherche de nids ! Les nids sont généralement creusés dans la terre ou insérés dans des creux de la roche, puis recouverts de sable ou de végétaux afin de les protéger des prédateurs. Si vous voyez un amassement suspect, approchez-vous avec prudence, car la reine n'est jamais très loin de son nid et elle pourrait vous attaquer. Vous trouverez aussi des nids de vertes, mais ceux-là sont souvent sans surveillance, mal placés, souvent déjà à moitié dévorés et sans intérêt. Les œufs des or ont au moins la taille d'une clémentine – ceux des vertes ressemblent davantage à des œufs de serpents. Vous verrez vite la différence. Je vais faire des équipes de trois…

Harry ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la suite, s'éloignant pour se balader sans la moindre intention de chercher.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait s'amuser…

-D-

La Cérémonie de l'Investiture était, à l'image des Eclosions, un évènement public qui réunissait généralement un grand nombre de notables. Pour l'occasion, la famille des futurs chevaliers était aussi conviée.

Damian, bien évidemment, pouvait compter sur sa mère biologique et sa mère adoptive, les parents d'Edmund vinrent avec ses deux frères ainés, ainsi qu'une petite sœur.

Pour Ronan, par contre, personne ne se déplaça.

Mais cela ne concerna pas vraiment Harry qui, lui, devait être aux côtés de Desclare comme un gentil toutou pour accueillir la délégation britannique et leur offrir le coffret qui contenait six œufs de lézards de feu que les Candidats avaient dénichés.

Harry était vert de devoir leur faire un tel cadeau. De la confiture pour les cochons alors que tellement de meilleures personnes mériteraient de partager leur vie avec un tel compagnon. Il avait d'ailleurs proposé de les donner plutôt aux enfants malades de Sainte Mangouste, mais ce n'était pas une décision assez « politique » et Fudge pourrait les accuser de se mêler des affaires du Ministère.

Pour finir, Desclare avait briefé toute la Réserve sur les comportements à observer durant tout le temps de la présence de l'Observatrice. Les « Communs » n'avaient pas à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans les Réserves alors la discrétion était de mise pour tout le monde.

Harry avait interdiction de parler de ses aptitudes personnelles et jusqu'ici, il ne s'était pas dit que son don représentait un avantage stratégique à garder secret. Cela ne fit que l'exaspérer un peu plus sur la façon dont on le traitait, puisqu'il était SI important.

En tout cas, Desclare ne pouvait pas le forcer à être aimable, et c'est donc un Harry grincheux dans sa tenue d'apparat qui reçut le Ministre de la Magie britannique et Dolores Ombrage.

Le gérant grommela dans sa barbe au sujet de « non coopération » tout en le fusillant du regard, mais il en avait cure. D'autant plus qu'il n'aimait pas Fudge et que la bonne femme qui l'accompagnait ressemblait à un crapaud coincé dans une robe rose bonbon. Certes, juger les gens sur son apparence, c'était mal, mais ses scrupules fondirent vite à la première phrase de la dame. C'était un subtile mélange de léchage de cul de Fudge et d'insinuations à peine cachée sous sa voix de petite fille.

A peine furent-ils partis s'installer à la tribune que Harry attrapa Desclare par la manche :

-Tu ne peux PAS me demander de m'occuper d'elle ! Le prévint-il.

-C'est ton rôle en tant que seigneur de t'occuper des hôtes de marque, répliqua le chevalier bronze. Je sais que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, mais il va falloir que tu prennes sur toi !

Harry le regarda d'un air dégouté et alors que l'homme se débarrassait de sa grippe et partait lui aussi s'installer, Harry cria à son encontre, se foutant bien d'être entendu par tout le monde :

-C'EST-CE QUE FAIS DEJA TOUT LE TEMPS ! PRENDRE SUR MOI !

Bien évidemment, le gérant le snoba et Harry n'eut d'autres choix que de partir à sa suite – toujours comme son fidèle chien servile.

Cette journée s'annonçait catastrophique.

 **/C'est ce que vous dites tous les jours./** Remarqua subtilement sa dragonne qui observait les festivités depuis sa corniche, nonchalamment couchée.

-Ouais bein aujourd'hui c'est pire que d'habitude, grommela entre ses dents le jeune homme en se postant aux côtés de son bourreau.

La cérémonie se déroulait en plein air, afin que les dragons puissent y participer, et ceux-ci, curieux, se tenaient perchés sur toutes les surfaces possibles, bien souvent la corniche de leur grotte, et observaient les humains s'activer, devant ressembler un peu à des fourmis afférées aux yeux de ces géants.

Les seuls dragons à terre étaient Arenth, Kyreth et Emlith, portant fièrement leur équipement complet de combat aux armoiries de la Réserve.

Celui-ci comportait une côte de maille qui couvrait le cou et le buste, un casque blanc qui épousait le contour du crâne et se finissait en pointe au milieu des yeux. La face du dragon était traditionnellement peinte avec une peinture d'or en des ornements qui étaient propres à la fantaisie de chaque chevalier. Une selle bien plus imposante que celles qu'ils utilisaient pour un simple vol, celle-ci était presque un véritable siège avec une plateforme de chaque côté pour accueillir un ou deux auxiliaires de combat, généralement chargés, pour l'un, de la communication avec les drapeaux, l'autre étant un archer chargé d'abattre les humains du camp adverse ou, pour les plus habiles, d'essayer de crever les yeux des montures… Les ailes étaient renforcée au niveau des os par de légères protections en métal, tous comme le haut des pattes jusqu'aux coudes et genoux. La queue, elle, était habillée sur le dessus de plusieurs plaques non solidarisées hérissées de fines pointes.

Les trois dragons avaient fière allure même si certains invités pointaient du doigt la paupière cousue de Kyreth.

Machinalement, Harry tenta d'imaginer sa dragonne parée de telles atours, féroce et impressionnante, mais à la place de cela, elle portait son harnais de cérémonie, celui qui était tout doré et couvert de pierreries, celui qu'Harry avait trouvé magnifique à l'âge de treize ans et qu'il regardait désormais comme une insulte à son encontre, tout en l'appelant le « harnais de fillette ». Talath l'aimait pourtant beaucoup.

Lui avait l'impression de jouer à la barbie. Manquerait plus qu'il l'asperge de paillette.

Au bout d'un moment, jugeant que tout le monde était présent, Desclare interpella la foule qui se tenait en deux blocs distincts de chaque côté. En premier venaient les chevaliers dragons, puis Valentine, seule aspirante de la foule, avec derrière elle les Candidats, puis finalement étaient placés tous les habitants des Cavernes Inférieures. Les invités, eux, étaient sur des gradins arrondis de chaque côté de la tribune installée pour l'occasion.

Sur celle-ci : Desclare, Harry à sa gauche, et en retrait Montemps et Gwendolyn.

Quand le silence s'installa, le chevalier bronze reprit la parole :

-Aujourd'hui est un jour important. Aujourd'hui trois de nos frères rejoignent notre assemblée.

Il laissa planer le silence, puis un léger fredonnement résonna dans l'air, s'amplifiant au fur et à mesure, rejoint brusquement par une pulsation, une percussion et Harry se rendit compte que c'était les dragons qui battaient la mesure de leur pattes avant, se redressant et se laissant tomber en parfait accord tout en faisant jouer leurs voix – non mentale – mais leurs vrais cordes vocales, comme pour le jour de l'Eclosion.

Mais si ce jour-là, la chanson était encourageante, un accueil, celle-ci était résolument martiale.

Harry sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort et des frissons d'émotion l'envahir.

-Ils ont amenés leurs dragons jusqu'à l'âge adulte, les dragons les ont jugés digne Ainsi que nous, leurs pairs, de recevoir le titre de chevalier. Maitresse des Aspirants ! Faites avancer vos Elus !

Amber Stevens apparut alors dans le couloir formé par les deux assemblées, suivie par Edmund, Ronan et Damian qui se tenaient au même niveau, dans leur plus bel uniforme. Leurs expressions étaient dignes et concentrées, même Damian qu'Harry aurait aimé voir aussi excité que d'habitude. Ca le rendait triste, il avait l'impression d'avoir définitivement perdu son ami.

-Je vous présente Edmund Deiricht, maître du bronze Arenth, annonça Stevens lorsqu'ils furent au pied de l'estrade.

Le brun s'avança alors, grimpa les marches et vint mettre un pied à terre devant Desclare et Harry, la nuque courbée.

-Je vous présente Ronan Watteau, maître du bronze Kyreth.

Le manège se répéta avec le garçon à la peau noire qui s'agenouilla à droite d'Edmund.

-Je vous présente Damian de la Réserve, maître du brun Emlith.

Harry regarda alors son ami se placer pratiquement devant lui et lui présenter sa nuque noyée en grande partie par des mèches blondes qu'il avait laissé pousser. Damian avait seize ans, il était plus un homme qu'un enfant maintenant. Il fit couler son regard jusqu'aux mains de Damian, gantée, songeant aux marques rouges dues au feu de Talath.

En cet instant, Harry avait envie de prendre le garçon dans ses bras et de s'accrocher à lui en le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner. Damian, son premier ami ici – le garçon qui l'avait enlacé en lui disant qu'il avait bien l'intention de l'adopter.

Mais déjà Rebecca se présentait à eux, habillée d'une très étonnante robe de voilage blanc qui mettait en valeur la couleur sombre de sa peau. Elle portait dans ses mains une lance à longue lame, celle-ci blanche comme un clair de lune et gravée de deux loups hurlant se faisant face.

-Le Renoncement, annonça t'elle, le rassemblement. Un loup qui s'oublie au sein de sa meute et aspire à l'infini – voici Croc Lointain.

Elle s'agenouilla devant Harry, lui tendant l'arme, et celui-ci la récupéra sans un mot, avant de s'avancer face à Edmund qui gardait toujours les yeux vers le sol.

Harry appuya alors la pointe de la lance sur son épaule, à la jonction où le cou était découvert, et le cisailla légèrement pour que le sang coule sur la lame.

-Lève les yeux Chevalier Edmund et prend ton arme.

Edmund releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent, la première fois depuis un long moment, dépourvu de gêne pour une fois, mais plein du reste de leur amitié, plein de la fidélité qui emplissait le cœur de l'homme en face de lui.

Rebecca l'avait parfaitement cerné.

L'ainé attrapa l'arme, son arme personnelle.

-Je jure de servir la Réserve jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ou celui de mon dragon. Je jure d'obéir à mon Chef, je jure d'honorer et de respecter ma Dame… Ou mon Seigneur.

Il eut un léger sourire face au rajout et Harry plissa légèrement les yeux, sans cependant dire quoique ce soit.

Edmund se redressa alors, s'inclina, puis parti à reculons rejoindre le contingent des chevaliers.

Rebecca reprit alors la parole, une nouvelle arme à la main. Cette fois-ci il s'agissait d'un cimeterre, une épée à lame courbe… Mais dans une de ses versions ancestrales, un khepesh, si Harry se souvenait bien, utilisée en Egypte sous les pharaons. La lame couleur bronze était d'abord droite, puis se courbait en demi-cercle. Des ronces étaient dessinées sur le pommeau, se continuant en traits abstraits sur l'acier.

-La Douleur. Une terre craquelée et aride qui attend la pluie. Voici l'Epine Brune.

Comme tout à l'heure, Harry récupéra l'arme, et se plaça cette fois-ci face à Ronan, essayant de décortiquer le blabla sibyllin de leur forgeuse d'arme. Il entailla peut être plus que nécessaire la peau brune devant lui et ragea en ne constatant aucun frémissement de douleur chez son vis-à-vis.

C'est avec une moue de mécontentement qu'il cracha la formule traditionnelle, sachant que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Ronan serait resté Aspirant toute sa vie.

-Lève les yeux Chevalier Ronan et prend ton arme.

Ronan prit tout son temps pour le regarder, un sourire supérieur ornant ses lèvres – et Harry put même voir le bout de sa langue passer sur sa lèvre supérieure comme pour se l'humecter, ou se pourlécher les babines de la situation.

-Je jure de servir la Réserve jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ou celui de mon dragon. Je jure d'obéir à mon Chef, je jure d'honorer et de respecter ma Dame.

Harry attendit un peu, mais c'était tout, et d'ailleurs le bronze se releva l'air de rien, pas comme s'il avait omis le titre de Harry dans le lot. Alors soit Harry le voyait comme le fait qu'il ne lui jurait pas allégeance – ou qu'il le considérait comme une Dame.

 **/Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer. Ce serait très embêtant./** Le raisonna Talath alors qu'il bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

*Il vient de me manquer de respect !*

 **/Je sais, et c'est très mal, mais aujourd'hui c'est la Cérémonie./**

La douleur, la douleur… Oui ce type était une vraie douleur au cul des autres. Harry se força à se concentrer sur Damian, son Damian qui ne mériterait pas que Harry lui gâche son moment.

Rebecca l'attendait avec… un grand boomerang blanc et orange à trois pales, marqué d'un symbole… Un triskèle celtique. C'était plutôt rare comme arme, mais ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié que Damian hérite de quelque chose de non conventionnel… Et qui était destiné à lui revenir dessus à chaque fois.

-La Tolérance. Un cœur calme qui cherche à voir au-delà l'Autre. Voici Cercle Serein.

Harry reçu la dernière arme, et se retourna juste pour faire face au blond. Il se rapprocha peut être plus que nécessaire, comme pour s'imprégner pendant un moment de cette espèce de chaleur dont le garçon était entouré, puis tira son poignard pour exécuter la cisaille et laisser le sang couler sur le boomerang.

Damian frissonna un peu mais un sourire gentil s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres.

-Je jure de servir la Réserve jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ou celui de mon dragon. Je jure d'obéir à mon Chef, je jure d'honorer et de respecter mon Seigneur ou ma Dame, récita Damian quand il se fut relevé, muni de son boomerang.

Harry sentit qu'il voulait dire autre chose, mais il se retint, s'effaçant dans la solennité de ce moment.

Il recula en marche arrière, comme pour les autres, et Harry les regarda se tenir ensemble en position de salut, essayant désespérément d'être heureux pour eux et de taire ses ressentiments.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il aurait dû être avec eux.

-D-

Les violons, les accordéons et les cornemuses jouaient depuis l'estrade, et Harry tapotait des doigts sur la table d'honneur, se demandant ce que lui vaudrait un double meurtre.

Là, juste à ses côtés, Fudge et Ombrage tripotaient les œufs de lézards de feu, cherchant lesquels seraient susceptibles de contenir ce qu'ils désiraient.

-Je ne veux pas autre chose qu'une femelle, Monsieur Potter, répétait Ombrage, et il semble normal que le Ministre obtienne un bronze, parce que, si j'ai bien compris, ce sont les meilleurs.

-C'est ASPIRANT Potter, OU SEIGNEUR Potter, grogna Harry qui revoyait à la hausse ses chances d'homicides. Et, pour la dixième fois, on ne peut PAS savoir d'avance la couleur par rapport aux œufs ! ET les bronzes ne sont PAS les « meilleurs », il n'y a pas de couleur meilleure qu'une autre, chacune à ses qualités et ses défauts ! Je peux vous assurer que dans les failles de certaines montagnes, un dragon bronze serait plus un embêtement qu'autre chose !

*Et pan pour les bronzes !* Rajouta mentalement Harry qui foudroyait du regard le groupe des chevaliers concernés qui faisaient cercle autour des nouveaux adoubés.

-Mais d'un point de vue général, les bronzes sont les meilleurs ! C'est ce que tout le monde dit, déclara Fudge en plissant des yeux suspicieusement comme s'il croyait que Harry cherchait à l'arnaquer.

Harry espérait qu'il se retrouve avec une verte. Parfois, quand on ne s'en occupait pas assez, elles oubliaient tout simplement qu'elles avaient un maître et disparaissaient pour mener leur propre vie.

« Obtenir un bronze ne vous achètera pas un cerveau » était ce qu'il mourait d'envie de dire, mais à la place, il piqua en catimini leur bouteille de vin et se servit, espérant qu'il finirait vite complétement torché et que la vue de lui en train de vomir sur leurs invités donnerait suffisamment envie à Desclare de le renvoyer dans ses appartements.

Talath secoua la tête d'un air désespéré dans son esprit, mais il la repoussa de ses pensées : ce n'était pas elle qui devait se coltiner ces deux boulets.

Alors qu'il buvait son verre de vin rouge, il laissa à nouveau son regard parcourir la salle.

L'ambiance était joyeuse, le vin cultivé à la Réserve coulait à flot et Gwendolyn avait débloqué une partie des vivres des caves pour leur offrir un festin de choix. Quelques personnes dansaient sur la musique entrainante, d'autres riaient grassement ou élevaient la voix pour se faire entendre au-dessus des autres.

A un moment, les stars de la fête furent prises à parti par tout un groupe, et forcé à boire des litres et des litres de bière pour « prouver qu'ils étaient bien des hommes maintenant ». Harry renifla d'agacement, finit brusquement son fond de vin et se servit un nouveau verre sans faire attention à être discret cette fois-ci. Et lui, il était quoi alors ? Un sous-homme ? Crétins de chevaliers pochtronés !

Il fut à moitié heureux de voir que Charlie ne faisait pas parti de ce groupe, mais ce dernier le regarda et fixa ensuite son verre avec un regard tout sauf équivoque.

Par pur esprit de rébellion, Harry haussa des sourcils d'un air entendu et lui porta un toast avant d'avaler cul sec.

De toute façon, qu'il soit là ou pas… En ce moment, il avait juste l'impression de faire « joli ».

Quelqu'un attira l'attention de Charlie et il se détourna – tant mieux- pensa Harry en continuant son observation solitaire.

-Ce vin est excellent, faisait Fudge, je n'en connais pas de meilleur, quel dommage que les Réserves ne l'exporte pas… Vous devriez gouter ma chère…

-Non merci. Je pense qu'un homme mur et raisonné comme vous peut se permettre ce petit plaisir, mais regardez un peu l'effet que cela produit sur de pauvres esprits faibles… (Ombrage eut un petit bruit de gorge de dégout en détaillant les chevaliers autour d'eux) Tout cela ne peut mener qu'à un comportement indécent et séditieux ! Je ne cautionne rien de ce que je vous en ce moment et Mr Potter fait bien de rester assis à nos côtés…

-ASPIRANT Potter.

-Cela n'a…

-Et l'Aspirant Potter se casse, répliqua Harry qui en avait marre.

Il venait de repérer Valentine qui se tenait toute seule dans un coin de la salle, elle aussi accrochée à un verre au contenu tout aussi soupçonneux que le sien.

Il se fraya donc un chemin dans la foule, ignorant l'exclamation offusquée de l'Observatrice, mais il ne lui fut pas aussi aisé de s'extirper des chevaliers euphoriques. Ils avaient peu d'occasion de faire la fête, alors Harry pouvait comprendre qu'ils se lâchent à fond quand cela arrivait – cela n'impliquait cependant pas à ses yeux le fait de se faire peloter le cul au passage ou de devoir jeter hors de son chemin un mec ivre qui menaçait de l'embrasser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être lourds… Grommela-t-il à Valentine en s'asseyant à son coin de table.

Celle-ci le regarda avec étonnement, puis fit mine de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus sa propre épaule comme s'il pouvait s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à elle.

-Quoi ? Tu me parles à nouveau ? Fit-elle d'un ton faussement surpris.

-Toi aussi t'es lourde quand tu t'y mets.

Plus blasé qu'autre chose, il attrapa son verre pour voir s'il restait quelque chose à l'intérieur, puis le reposa. L'alcool devait commencer à faire son effet puisqu'il se sentait légèrement détaché des choses.

-Oh, pardon, votre seigneurie, j'attendrais votre futur changement d'humeur pour faire de l'humour, railla t'elle en le foudroyant du regard.

-Oh, allez Val', on est dans la même merde ce soir. 'Vec eux, lâcha-t-il avec un geste en direction de leurs camarades d'Eclosions qui buvaient des tonneaux entiers de bière sous les encouragements et les sifflements des autres chevaliers.

-Une autre bande de cons en plus, approuva la blonde avec une grimace de dégout. C'est ça, soyez contents d'avoir rejoints ce troupeau de queutards même pas capable de voir un « non merci », même si celui-ci se pointait en porte-jarretelle et se lançait dans un french cancan devant eux…

-Du french cancan ?

Mais Valentine avait pointé son doigt sur lui :

-Toi t'es pas mieux, t'es comme eux : pas capable de voir plus loin que le bout de ta propre queue, alors viens pas chouiner dans mes jupons (Harry porta son regard sur ses jambes, mais bien évidemment elle était en pantalon et elle lui redressa le menton d'une pression de l'index) « bouhouhou, je suis le pauvre Harry et tout le monde est trop méchant avec moi, c'est trop injuste ! »…

-JE ne chouine PAS ! Contesta Harry en repoussant sa main d'une tape. C'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui ? T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

-Au moins, moi c'est aujourd'hui, parce qu'alors là, toi ça fait des mois que tu pisses le sang. J'espère que tu as prévu assez de protections, je ne te prêterais pas les miennes !

Et elle éclata de rire, un rire étrange, devant l'expression offusqué de Harry qui quitta sa place avant d'en arriver à lui jeter quelque chose à la tête.

Cela ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité de la blonde qui le héla alors qu'il s'enfuyait vers la foule :

-Eh Harry! Allez ! Pars pas comme ça, je rigole ! Tu mets quoi ? Des serviettes ou des tampons ?!

Il la regarda une dernière fois avec effarement, se demandant pourquoi elle se défoulait sur lui. C'était vrai qu'Harry avait évité sa compagnie, mais c'était justement pour ne pas qu'ils en arrivent à ce point-là. Il avait tout fait pour les épargner, et voilà comment il était remercié ! Ah ! Paye tes amis !

Néanmoins…

Elle était vraiment bizarre ce soir…

Laissant tomber, il contempla ses possibilités en parcourant le Hall des Repas du regard : la table principale, hors de question tant que la sangsue et le crapaud la squatteront, le groupe bruyant des jeunes chevaliers… Pareil, il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise avec eux. Restait le groupe des « vieux », mais il se tapait suffisamment Desclare dans la journée pour chercher sa compagnie. Restait ici et là des petits groupuscules souvent composés de chevaliers bleus et verts… Et le groupe de Charlie.

Rebecca était avec eux d'ailleurs, mais c'était à peu près la seule avec qui il pouvait parler sans avoir l'impression de passer à côté de tout un tas d'insinuations. Et Charlie bien sûr…

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Charlie dit quelque chose à ses amis avant de se lever de sa chaise et de venir vers lui d'un pas posé, sans se presser. Puis une fois devant lui, il adressa un sourire moqueur à son expression fermée et s'inclina pour le considérer sous plusieurs angles.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ? Le plan menant à ton cerveau n'est pas tatoué sur ma peau, tu sais ?

-En fait, c'est probablement plus celui menant au tien que je cherche, répliqua Charlie sans s'émouvoir de l'accueil qui lui était fait – d'ailleurs, depuis le temps, il s'y était adapté, comme tout le monde.

Il continua :

-Non, en vrai, je constatais ton état d'alcoolisme, histoire de voir si je pourrais t'attraper dans un coin sombre et te faire subir les derniers outrages en toute quiétude… Hélas, ta fichue langue est toujours capable de cracher du venin.

-Continue comme ça et je poursuis cette discussion en fourchelangue.

-Comme je suis le plus mature de nous deux, je vais arrêter. On dirait que tu t'ennuies, non ? Les émissaires du gouvernement britanniques sont pourtant de tels bout-en train !

-Va te noyer dans le lac, grommela Harry alors que le « plus mature » éclatait de rire.

Charlie avait une assez longue expérience de Fudge pour savoir prendre la poudre d'escampette dès que l'on faisait mention à lui. Harry se jura en son fort intérieur de l'envoyer faire PLLLEIIIN de mission en Angleterre une fois qu'il serait officiellement Seigneur de la Réserve et que les gens arrêteront de le prendre pour une jolie décoration sans volonté.

-J'ai fuis ces gens, même si je sais que Desclare me prendra la tête avec ça demain au Conseil, puis j'ai fuis Valentine qui est d'une humeur de pitbull… Je pense que je vais bientôt fuir la salle tout simplement.

-Hum… Je crois que sa lézard de feu doré est en chaleur, commenta Charlie. C'est ce qui la met sans doute dans cet état. Le prends pas pour toi, je l'ai vu renverser une carafe de jus sur la tête de Mortimer tout à l'heure. J'ai dû intervenir pour empêcher Reyn de lui refaire le portrait… Quoiqu'elle semblait prête à lui casser la gueule à lui aussi.

Harry se concentra pour remettre les chevaliers dont il parlait. Reyn était un brun, dans la même escadrille de vol que Charlie, et Mortimer était un vert qui trainait souvent à l'Infirmerie. Ils étaient en couple… Ah, oui, maintenant que ça lui revenait, Gwendolyn lui avait peut-être dit que Mortimer était l'apprenti du Maître Guérisseur. Il avait toujours été très gentil avec Harry… Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire pour se recevoir une carafe de jus de fruit dans la figure…

-Cherche pas, elle n'est tout simplement pas dans son état normal, ça lui passera.

-Mais si c'est comme ça avec Delilah, je ne veux même pas être dans les environs quand Dinth aura ses premières chaleurs, soupira Harry. Dire que je trouvais que Stevens était effrayante …

Il fit un arrêt sur ce qu'il disait, réalisant que lui-même avait une dragonne, et que lui aussi risquait de passer par cet état de « j'envoie bouler tout le monde ».

Baaah… Ca ne pouvait pas être siii différent de ce qu'il ressentait tous les matins en se levant…

Un vertige l'assaillit brutalement et il vacilla un instant, évitant au dernier moment de se retenir aux habits de Charlie.

-Ca va ? Demanda ce dernier en levant la main vers lui.

Harry l'évita prestement.

-C'est rien. Il y a peut-être un peu trop de monde et de bruit ici, je vais aller faire un tour dans la galerie histoire de respirer un peu d'air frais.

Il s'éclipsa sans demander son reste : il ne voulait pas être aperçu en situation de faiblesse. Sa situation qui n'était pas glorieuse ne risquerait pas de s'arranger si on pensait qu'il était souffreteux et chétif.

Comme il l'avait dit, il se rendit dans la galerie de pierre, un couloir dont la paroi extérieure était percées de trous, comme des fenêtres naturelles qui donnaient sur une vue de l'intérieur du volcan.

D'habitude il y avait beaucoup plus de monde en train d'y trainer, des couples principalement, occupés à se tripoter et à se dévorer la bouche, mais avec les directives de Desclare, toute activité de ce genre se retrouvait reléguée aux appartements des chevaliers.

Harry était donc seul pour son plus grand plaisir. S'accoudant à une des fenêtres, il inspira profondément l'air qui sentait déjà l'automne et se sentit beaucoup mieux.

C'était probablement le vin.

Dans la pénombre de la soirée, il pouvait encore voir l'estrade de la Cérémonie à l'ouest du lac, et repensa à ce jour d'été où il était arrivé à la Réserve. Deux ans – ça semblait si peu… Mais ça avait suffi à changer radicalement sa vie. Il eut un rictus amusé envers son ancien lui-même dont les inquiétudes se portaient sur devoir cohabiter avec des gens qui le détestaient.

Ici, personne ne le détestait… Enfin, à part Ronan, se rectifia t'il en voyant ce dernier venir vers lui d'une démarche si conquérante qu'elle en devenait ridicule. Harry se retourna pour lui faire face, adossé contre le rebord dans une position faussement détendue, ne cachant pas son ricanement.

Le chevalier bronze puait la bière sur au moins deux mètres à la ronde. Il était probablement bien plus imbibé que lui, même si le pourcentage d'alcool était moindre.

-Alooors, Princesse, t'as pas trop les boules? Lui demanda-t-il en envahissant son espace vital, l'asphyxiant de son haleine alcoolisé.

Le brun chassa un peu d'air avec sa main.

-Je vais commencer à les avoir si tu ne vas pas embêter quelqu'un d'autre dans les minutes qui suivent. Ou… Mieux : pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te jeter dans le vide ? Tu sais ce qu'on dit : le vide attire le vide, et comme ta grosse tête est vide, peut-être que tu devrais essayer…

Le poing de Ronan vint frapper la colonne à quelques centimètres du visage d'Harry, mais ça n'eut pas le don d'impressionner Harry.

-Ooouh, vilain rocher… Il a appris sa leçon maintenant, se moqua t'il.

-C'est ça, rigole tant que tu le peux Princesse, cracha Ronan en l'encadrant de ses bras, mais tu ne bénéficieras pas éternellement de la protection de Desclare. A moins que…

Le regard du bronze vola un instant sur le corps d'Harry avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

-Continue à faire ça et toi et ton dragon comptabiliserez à vous deux une unique paire d'œil.

Ronan s'écarta et à la place d'enrager comme il en avait l'habitude, en tout type sanguin qu'il était, il se contenta d'un grand sourire.

-Je vais me faire un plaisir de te voir cloué au sol, à jouer les parfaites petites maitresses de maisons, quand moi je serais au cœur de l'action. Amuses-toi bien avec la femme du Ministère anglais !

Alors qu'Harry cherchait dorénavant à le tuer du regard, Ronan s'éloigna, et avec une parfaite révérence :

-Ma Dame.

Il quitta la galerie de pierre en riant très fort, laissant l'Aspirant dans un état de frustration intense.

Ce sale con avait une fois de plus frappé là où ça faisait mal. Il pouvait se moquer des anciens Aspirants, mais dans le fond Harry aimerait être avec eux, à se faire chambrer par les autres chevaliers sur leur nouvelle condition, recevoir son arme personnelle et jurer fidélité à la Réserve, intégrer une escadrille, partir en mission, ne pas avoir à se préoccuper de choses comme les chaleurs ou la lente maturité de sa dragonne…

En fait, et Harry ne pouvait se l'avouer que dans la cachette de ses sentiments les plus profonds, il aurait voulu donner l'Empreinte à un dragon.

Bleu, brun, ou bronze, aucune importance, du moment qu'il pouvait être avec les autres chevaliers, pareils à eux. Un homme à part entière.

Se retournant à nouveau vers la cuvette du volcan, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains – partagé par ce sentiment frustrant, et sa honte de cracher sur sa Moitié.

Il sentit soudain la présence de son lézard de feu et écarta les doigts pour le regarder voltiger devant lui avec excitation.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ? Marmonna t'il, mais tout ce que lui renvoyait comme sentiment son petit brun était son état d'hyperactivité.

Puis il fila comme une flèche dans l'obscurité, à la poursuite d'un petit éclat d'or qui scintillait furtivement près des flambeaux. Se redressant, Harry se pencha vers le vide, puis courut dans la galerie pour se rapprocher et mieux voir… Mais oui, dans un concert de pépiements, c'était bien sept lézards de feu qui poursuivaient Delilah.

-Manquait plus que ça… Lâcha Harry en essayant d'éloigner de lui les pulsions excitées de Moineau.

Ca, plus le vin, il n'osait imaginer le cocktail que ça pourrait donner.

Continuant à suivre la nuée à travers les couloirs, il s'arrêta brusquement en percevant la voix de Valentine. Il la chercha des yeux, mais les lieux étaient vides. Puis il remarqua la porte entrouverte de l'atelier de couture.

Et plus il s'approchait, plus les sons devenaient… Eh bien Harry avait une petite idée, et cela aurait dû suffire à l'éloigner de cette porte, mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'avait jamais abandonné le jeune homme, c'était bien sa curiosité, et cette conviction qu'il _devait savoir_ …

S'approchant discrètement, il se porta dans l'interstice, occultant la lumière, son ombre tachant le dos de l'homme qui s'activait furieusement avec force de râle, tenant contre lui un corps gracile dont Harry pouvait voir une jambe crochetée à la taille, le pied nu courbé au-dessus des fesses qui allaient et venaient en un rythme presque hypnotisant, une main fine était étendue sur le haut de la chemise, et un cou blanc, une gorge offerte aux lèvres de l'homme, de nombreuses ondulations blondes .

Les gémissements féminins étaient comme une musique, une supplique, que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter, puis alors même que Harry ne pouvait plus ignorer l'éléphant dans la pièce, la jeune fille renversa sa tête et son regard tomba droit sur lui.

D'abord il put y lire une sorte d'engourdissement, mais alors que la lumière se faisait dans l'esprit de Valentine, ses yeux bleus se durcirent et refusèrent de se défiler.

C'était un défi.

 _A suivre…_

 _Personne n'avait pensé au passage à chevaler des trois autres garçons pour cette année, ni à Ombrage. Bien sûr qu'il fallait que je la mette ! Même si son rôle sera différent, forcément, du canon._

 _Bon… Bon… On se rapproche d'un moment délicat. Le secret devient trop difficile à tenir et Desclare va devoir se mettre à table. Prochain chapitre ? J'espère que j'aurais le temps de l'écrire pour mercredi ou je sens que vous allez me sauter à la gorge XD !_


	30. La Brisure

_Mot de l'auteur :_ _Aye ! Salut tout le monde ! Alors, motivé ? J'espère, je pense que ce chapitre est un peu difficile – mais je suis très heureuse qu'il tombe cette semaine. C'est tellement anti-St-Valentin ! -Vous pouvez insérer là un rire machiavélique- Allez, courage, c'est l'un des plus mauvais moments à passer de toute l'histoire, je vous promets des passages mignons et réconfortants dans quelques chapitres !_

RAR à Amista : Merci pour ton commentaire. Le chapitre précédent était une introduction, et basée sur le quotidien de la Réserve, je ne peux pas mettre de l'action partout. Aussi frustrant que cela puisse être, j'aime prendre mon temps quand j'écris une histoire, si je précipitais les révélations ou les relations amoureuses, il n'y aurait plus rien à raconter… Mais rassure toi, de l'action il finira par y en avoir en pagaille lorsque Harry prendra les rênes en mains. Il sera juste plus âgé parce que laisser les rênes à un Harry de 15 ans… Ca mène juste à tuer Sirius à la fin d'un livre !

* * *

Rappel :

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants :** Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)  
Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Reyn (dragon brun)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens- - Maitresse des Armes-  
Mortimer (dragon vert) – Apprenti Guerrisseur -

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : La Brisure**

La salle du Conseil, installée dans les Cavernes Intermédiaires était pour ainsi dire au centre de toutes les galeries du volcan. Comme un cœur, d'elle partaient les différentes artères de la vie de la Réserve. Et comme tous les lendemains d'évènements majeurs, la grande table ovale semblait disparaitre sous le nombre de personnes s'amassant autour.

En attendant que tout le monde soit là, Harry laissait son regard s'absorber dans la grande mappemonde attachée sur le mur en face de lui. Il la connaissait déjà par cœur à force, mais il prenait encore plaisir à voyager sur les différents lieux magiques tissés. Du château de Poudlard en Ecosse, à SteMangouste de Londres, puis en traversant la Manche, il y avait le Ministère de la Magie de Paris, le long des côtes Bretonnes, sur une île cachée, la Réserve des Falaises de Pic, dans les Pyrénées c'était l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, puis la Réserve de la Grande Tramontane sur l'île de Majorque.

Chaque détail de cette tapisserie était brodé avec gout et un certain réalisme. A tout instant, la magie de la carte actualisait les courants aériens, les pressions atmosphériques et la météo. On pouvait même voir une moitié du planisphère plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Harry baissa alors les yeux vers la table, là où une autre carte, du type stratégique cette fois-ci, montrait les points de frictions du monde magique, ainsi que les endroits où avaient été envoyés en mission les chevaliers des différentes Réserves de la Coalition.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait aucun petit dragon blanc sur la carte : tous ceux de la Montagne Blanche avaient été rapatriés pour la Cérémonie d'Investiture.

Les chefs des neuf escadrilles étaient présents, arborant leurs visages de quinquagénaires tout couturés et plein d'angles secs. Les seconds étaient aussi là, généralement beaucoup plus jeunes, dont Charlie qui discutait à mi-voix avec l'autre second de son escadrille, Tomas.

Harry savait très bien que c'était Charlie qui effectuait le vrai travail de chef d'escadrille. En fait tout le monde le savait – le chef officiel était le seul homme présent à avoir une bonne bedaine qu'il essayait de cacher avec une large ceinture- mais comme c'était un ami et partisan de Desclare, personne ne disait rien.

Venait ensuite Montemps, Stevens et Rebecca, puis les différents maîtres d'Ateliers. Et pour terminer le cercle, au milieu de la table, se tenait Desclare, Harry, Miss Ombrage et Gwendolyn.

Depuis trois mois, Harry était présent à chaque réunion qui était organisée, et ce, même en urgence. Cela aurait pu paraitre gratifiant, si seulement on lui laissait donner son avis. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Il était là en « observateur » et pour noter le compte rendu de la réunion.

Les quelques fois où il n'avait pu se retenir de les interrompre, Desclare et les autres vieux cons l'avaient aussitôt remis à sa place.

-Bien, commençons cette réunion, annonça le gérant alors que tout le monde semblait être enfin là. Je commencerai par vous faire remarquer la présence exceptionnelle de Miss Ombrage, envoyée par le gouvernement britannique pour un audit de la Réserve.

La petite femme boulotte se leva avec l'intention d'obtenir une forme de gratification mais elle ne rencontra que des visages fermés et Desclare n'avait apparemment rien d'autre à dire sur elle puisqu'il enchaina sur des sujets communs.

-Pour revenir à la Réserve, on peut dire que la cérémonie d'Investiture s'est très bien déroulée et…

Ombrage se racla violemment la gorge, l'interrompant.

C'était sa deuxième tentative en fait, Harry assis à côté d'elle, l'avait entendu et elle ne s'était toujours pas assise.

-Miss Ombrage ? Grogna Desclare sans même la regarder.

-En fait, Mr Desclare…

-CHEVALIER Desclare, la corrigea aussitôt l'un des chefs d'escadrille.

Mais tout comme pour le titre d'Harry, elle n'y fit pas attention.

-… J'aimerais si vous me le permettez, dire un petit mot.

Elle eut un rire de petite fille, ainsi qu'un sourire si mielleux que Harry fut tenté de s'éloigner à l'autre bout de la salle. Il resta cependant, les yeux fixés sur elle, légèrement fasciné quand elle commença à parler sans attendre le consentement de Desclare.

S'écartant de sa chaise, elle se mit à faire lentement le tour de la table.

*Mise en scène théâtrale afin de donner plus d'impact à son discours, perturber et dérouter son auditoire avec un mouvement circulaire apte à donner le tournis, et ainsi affaiblir les convictions et les raisonnements pour mieux faire rentrer ses idées.* Se rappela Harry .

C'était une chose dont lui avait parlé Desclare dans ses cours de rhétorique. Le gérant devait lui aussi avoir reconnu la manœuvre puisqu'il se mit à fixer la table devant lui avec du venin plein les yeux.

-Il est apparu au MINISTERE, commença t'elle en accentuant le mot comme si c'était l'organe de pouvoir le plus important de l'Univers, que cette institution n'était pas gérée convenablement. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le seul fait de la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. La Coalition a offert trop de liberté aux Réserves et celles-ci ont pris trop d'indépendances, se sont éloignées des traditions et des valeurs qui sont chères aux sorciers… Nous avons jugé bon de vous rappeler que vous êtes des nôtres, vous êtes aussi des sorciers même si votre… hum… condition vous oblige à vivre dans des grottes… Ce n'est pas une raison pour redevenir des barbares, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons passés l'âge de la préhistoire.

Elle rit à sa boutade mais elle fut bien la seule.

-Nous savons bien ce qu'il se dit sur les Réserves… Chevaliers qui mènent une vie de débauche, qui ne respectent aucune règle sociale, qui s'emparent des biens d'autrui en se servant de leurs titres… Qui enlèvent des jeunes gens en leur promettant monts et merveilles…

De là où il était, Harry pouvait voir que Montemps avait la main crispée sur le pommeau de son épée comme s'il n'attendait qu'un signe pour transpercer la femme crapaud avec. Et il n'était probablement pas le seul puisque certains des plus âgés prenaient des couleurs – vivement contrariés.

Un génie pervers dans l'esprit d'Harry sautillait joyeusement en attendant de voir comment tout cela allait exploser. Il pouvait d'ailleurs sentir Talath dans le même état d'écoute attentive.

-Sans parler de ces pauvres jeunes filles qui reviennent, dépourvue de leur honneur et véritable honte pour leurs parents…

Sans prévenir, un flash d'une scène qu'il avait vivement tenté d'effacer de son esprit envahi Harry. Celle de ce dos d'homme s'affairant, et du regard glacial de Valentine. Un regard qui lui disait :

« Je t'interdis de juger ».

Il ne l'avait pas recroisé depuis, et au fond, il craignait un peu de le faire car il n'était pas certain de ce que montrerait son visage. Il ne voulait PAS la mépriser, mais comme il ne comprenait pas comment elle était arrivée dans cette position, avec ce chevalier croisé deux ou trois fois dans les couloirs, ni pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas juste se sentir ok avec tout ça.

C'était Valentine, quoi ! Celle qui foutait des coups de genoux bien placés quand on allait trop loin avec elle. Celle avec qui il avait échangé son premier baiser, même si c'était juste « comme ça ».

Sur son épaule Moineau poussa un petit soupir déçu et Harry vint flatter son échine avec compassion. Il n'avait pas réussi à attraper Delilah hier, et était donc revenu vers Harry très très frustré et déçu.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'occuper de cela puisque Ombrage continuait son monologue qui n'avait décidemment plus rien à voir avec le « un mot » qu'elle avait voulu placer.

-Nous ne pouvons plus supporter que les Réserves ou les chevaliers dragons se permettent d'agir comme s'ils étaient au-dessus des lois alors que c'est _nous_ , qui vous permettons d'exister ! Il n'y aura plus à présent de rapt de jeunes sorciers, de fornications hors mariage, de consommation d'alcool, de magie non conforme et nous allons restaurer les notions de DEVOIR que doivent les Réserves à leurs gouvernements et de RESPECT des sorciers qui ont été élu pour représenter l'Ordre. Les BONNES MANIERES doivent être à nouveau enseignés, ainsi que la sorcellerie TRADITIONNELLE, même si nous devons fournir une baguette à chacun d'entre vous ! Nous imposerons le mariage pour tous ceux qui ont eu un comportement pervers et licencieux et nous apprendrons aux jeunes filles à conserver leur vertu.

-A mon avis, elle l'a un peu trop conservée la sienne, chuchota un des seconds avec un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.

-Avez-vous fini ? Laissa tomber froidement Desclare, puis sans faire l'erreur de la laisser répondre, il enchaîna : Bien. Il est temps de vous rappeler des choses, moi aussi, Miss Ombrage. Nous ne sommes pas dans un salon de thé, ceci est une organisation militaire. Un soldat n'a ni besoin de bonne manière, ni de décence, il a besoin de savoir se battre quand le moment l'exige. DEUXIEMENT (lâcha-t-il avec force alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche) NOUS ne servons pas uniquement les sorciers, mais toutes les races magiques appartenant à la coalition et si les gouvernements nous paient, ce n'est pas par charité, mais parce qu'ils ont besoin de nous. TROISIEMENT…

 **/Vous oubliez que lorsque vous parlez à un chevalier, vous parlez aussi à un dragon./** Prit la relève Norlith, audible uniquement pour son maître, Harry et Ombrage qui poussa un petit cri surpris en regardant tout autour d'elle à la recherche de la voix.

Les autres chevaliers ne furent pas surpris, sachant reconnaitre un moment où un dragon s'exprimait à quelqu'un.

 **/Entendre un dragon est un profond honneur, qui aujourd'hui est plus dû aux circonstances qu'à la qualité de votre être, vous devriez donc en profiter, petite sorcière, puisque c'est probablement la première et la dernière fois. /**

Face à cet interlocuteur invisible, la femme crapaud n'en menait pas large, s'agitant nerveusement avec une expression troublée.

« Inadmissible » marmonnait-elle, mais le dragon bronze n'en avait cure.

 **/Les hommes autour de vous ne sont plus des sorciers. Notre relation est symbiotique et nos comportements se sont adaptés à nos natures respectives – vous ne pouvez décemment nous traiter comme des sorciers et leur arme – ou leur animal de compagnie. Vous ne pouvez pas les considérer comme juste des humains ou nous, les dragons, comme juste des animaux. Nous sommes un tout, deux âmes fusionnées en une seule. Sachez que les traditions des Réserves sont le fruit de presque mille an de coopération et que nos règles, si étranges puissent-elles être à vos yeux, ont toutes une raison d'être./**

Ombrage émit un petit son indigné, et Desclare reprit :

-De plus, nous ne pratiquons pas l'enlèvement d'enfants. Les parents doivent toujours donner leurs accords avant qu'on ne les emmène pour en faire des Candidats.

La sorcière, apparemment, n'attendait que cela pour se tourner vivement vers Desclare avec un sourire immensément satisfait :

-Je ne crois pas que quiconque ait donné son accord pour Potter ! VOUS l'avez caché en toute connaissance de cause ! Cet enfant est…

-JE suis là, l'interrompit Harry en la foudroyant du regard. Et je ne suis plus un enfant de n'importe quelle façon que l'on y regarde. Et ce n'est pas au Ministère de décider ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire. Devenir Candidat était mon choix, et ma famille était que trop heureuse de se débarrasser de moi. Et c'est MOI qui aie demandé à ce que l'on cache ma présence !

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais en ce moment, il était prêt à prendre toutes les responsabilités sur lui.

Il sentit alors la main de Desclare se poser sur sa cuisse et la tapoter, mais à part un bref coup d'œil furieux à l'homme, il était trop occupé à se prendre en face l'expression fermée et condescendante de l'Observatrice.

-Ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais Mr Potter.

-A partir du moment où vous parlez de moi en ma présence, vous ME parlez, Miss Ombrage.

-Que fait cet enfant à ce conseil de toute façon ? Ne devrait-il pas suivre des cours ou rester à sa place d'étudiant ?

La main se resserra autour de la cuisse d'Harry et ce dernier vint taper dessus pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là. Il ne supportait pas que Desclare le touche comme s'il était son chien ou sa possession.

La main resta à sa place.

-Harry n'est pas un simple étudiant, il est le futur Seigneur de la Réserve, et à ce titre, sa présence est plus que justifiée.

-Et qui a décidé de cela ? Les nominations de ce genre devraient être faites avec l'accord des Ministères !

-Ce n'est pas la loi humaine qui décide de cela, Miss Ombrage, Harry est seigneur en devenir car il a marqué la Reine dorée qui est la plus proche de son moment de reproduction. C'est comme cela que ça fonctionne.

-C'est grotesque, siffla la sorcière, une moue de dégout déformant son visage à la seule entente du mot « reproduction ». Mais, soit, je ne m'appesantirais pas sur le cas de Mr Potter (elle jeta un regard glacial dans sa direction) – mais qu'en est-il de celui de Mr Crivey ?

Harry poussa sévèrement la main et celle-ci se détacha finalement alors qu'il levait un sourcil :

-Dennis ? Qu'il y a-t-il avec lui ?

Ombrage semblait soudain se pourlécher les babines comme un chat devant un pot de crème.

-Saviez-vous que ses parents, de pauvres moldus, n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce que signifiait envoyer leur cadet dans une Réserve ? Ils pensaient que c'était aussi respectable que de l'inscrire à Poudlard… Quelle horreur a dû être la leur quand leur ainé leur a expliqué tout ce qu'il avait appris à ce sujet… Et comment cela le dépréciait, lui, aux yeux de ses camarades… Les Crivey veulent récupérer leur fils, mais, bien évidemment, ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient débarquer ici pour vous l'arracher. Ils ont même écrit une lettre, très touchante, d'appel au secours au Ministre de la Magie.

C'était peu de dire que Harry était étonné. Il était fort probable que Dennis ait reçu des lettres de ses parents et de son frère… Et qu'il soit au courant de tout cela. Brusquement, il repensa à la fois où il lui avait demandé avec empressement si Talath allait bientôt pondre des œufs, et cela prenait tout son sens si Dennis craignait qu'on ne cherche à l'arracher à la Réserve, ce qui serait impossible une fois l'empreinte donnée.

C'était dur de se dire que ce petit adolescent toujours souriant et adorable vivait avec une telle pression sur les épaules.

Mais tout de même… Comment Colin pouvait lui faire subir cela ? Ecouter et croire tous ces racontars immondes à leur sujet ! La vie à la Réserve n'était tout de même pas un supplice ! Et même s'il subissait des moqueries à Poudlard, il ferait mieux de soutenir son petit frère.

A la place de répondre à Ombrage, Desclare se tourna vers Montemps :

-Qu'avez-vous à me dire sur le Candidat Crivey ?

Montemps se frotta la barbe pensivement, devant lui aussi réfléchir au comportement du garçon.

-J'allais justement vous en parler. C'est un de mes meilleurs éléments. Vif de corps et d'esprit – un peu trop vif même parfois, beaucoup de potentiel, beaucoup d'enthousiasme… Trop peut être. Un mental très stable. J'ai déjà commencé à lui apprendre des petites choses en plus et je le recommanderais comme porteur de drapeau dans quelques mois… Bien évidemment, je pense aussi qu'il est l'un des Candidats les plus susceptibles de marquer à la prochaine Eclosion.

Desclare approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Quels sont vos pronostiques Montemps ? Demanda t'il alors en ignorant purement et simplement Ombrage qui avait croisés furieusement les bras en se gonflant de colère – et cela la faisait tellement plus ressembler à un crapaud qu'Harry se força à regarder ailleurs avant d'éclater de rire.

-Brun, bleu ou vert, répondit le Chef des Candidats. C'est un bon suiveur, mais il n'a pas ce petit plus, ce charisme, qui pourrait faire de lui un leader.

Perdant aussitôt toute envie de rire, Harry s'était à moitié froissé les muscles de la nuque en tournant vivement la tête vers Montemps, les yeux légèrement exorbités : il ne savait pas que Montemps pouvait donner un ordre d'idée comme cela. Et à la vue des expressions approbatrices des chevaliers autour d'eux, son avis devait être très respecté.

Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il avait prévu pour lui avant qu'il ne marque Talath ! Tout d'un coup, cela lui paraissait la chose la plus importante sur cette Terre.

Dans sa tête, Talath montra son peu d'enthousiasme pour son nouveau projet.

 **/A quoi bon ?/** Lâcha-t-elle avec un brin de contrariété et un fond d'angoisse.

Harry haussa mentalement des épaules, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait changer de dragon… Mais il voulait savoir. Il s'efforça de ne plus y penser pour le moment afin de ne pas perturber inutilement sa compagne, mais il avait bien l'intention de prendre Montemps entre quatre yeux quand elle serait endormie.

Quand elle dormait, il pouvait lui cacher des choses plus facilement.

-Tout cela ne règle pas le cas du jeune Crivey ! Tempêta Ombrage. Il DOIT rentrer chez ses parents, NOUS l'exigeons !

-« VOUS », qui « VOUS » ? Cracha Desclare. Vous êtes juste ici en observation, vous n'avez aucune autorité, pas plus que le Ministre Fudge, ni même le Ministre roumain – quand bien même nous soyons dans son pays. Vous devriez relire les Accords de Vienne pour vous rafraîchir la Mémoire. Cela tombe bien, nous avons une copie de ce document aux Archives, Harry vous le fournira.

Harry n'avait rien envie de fournir à cette femme et il le fit savoir en jetant un regard noir à son voisin. Ce qui fit une double envie de meurtre puis l'Observatrice faisait de même – furieuse de se faire couper l'herbe sous les pieds.

Elle allait être invivable après ça !

Grommelant, Harry attrapa le parchemin devant lui et se mit à écrire rapidement un résumé de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Maintenant, nous allons peut être pouvoir continuer cette réunion, lança Desclare en les ignorant. Nous allons parler des affectations de nos trois nouveaux chevaliers. (Il prit une feuille qui trônait pour l'instant devant lui et la relu un instant). J'ai noté qu'il manquait un bronze pour équilibrer la formation de la Septième Escadrille. J'y envoie donc Edmund et Arenth qui sont déjà bien avancés et pourront prendre presque immédiatement part aux missions difficiles. O'Connell, je te donne la charge de Ronan et de Kyreth, je sais que tu arriveras à les contrôler. Ils sont bons même si le garçon a un caractère difficile. Pour Damian… Je me suis dit que la Quatrième serait bien pour débuter, étant donné qu'il a déjà effectué une mission sous les ordres de Charlie.

La plume d'Harry crissa sur son parchemin, le déchirant un peu. Damian allait se retrouver dans la même escadrille que Charlie, il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour être à sa place…

Il retranscrit machinalement le reste de la réunion, pressé qu'elle se termine. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à écouter parler de récoltes ou de maladie de bétail. Il avait beau savoir qu'on ne gagnait pas une guerre le ventre vide, tous ces aspects semblaient vraiment insignifiants par rapport à ses plans pour l'après-midi.

Ainsi, lorsque Desclare clôtura la séance, il bondit presque de sa chaise pour rejoindre l'une des ouvertures percées dans le roc – celle menant à ses appartements, et attendit en tapotant du pied que le gérant daigne bien venir le libérer de ses responsabilités pour le moment.

Malheureusement ce dernier avait été rejoint par le Maître Ebéniste et tous deux papotaient d'il ne savait quoi en faisant de temps en temps un ou deux pas vers lui, dans une progression horriblement lente.

D'autres s'attardaient aussi pour discuter, ce fut pourquoi Harry n'entendit pas tout de suite la discussion, mais quelques mots finirent par attirer son attention.

-Je n'y croyais pas trop au début, mais il a plutôt bien évolué, faisait le Maître Ebéniste, un vieil homme qui ne sortait quasiment pas de son atelier.

-Oui, on ne devrait pas douter d'une reine dragon, approuva Desclare. Ce n'est plus autant une corvée que cela, même s'il y a encore du travail à faire.

-Il est moins docile que Leslie, pas vrai ? Fit l'homme avec un éclat de rire, donnant une tape dans le dos du gérant. J'espère pour toi qu'il ne deviendra pas une Gloria.

-Par l'œuf, une seule Gloria suffit !

Harry plissa les yeux. Mais de quoi diable étaient-ils en train de parler à son sujet ? « Une corvée » ? Il renifla avec dédain de se faire appeler ainsi – à ce qu'il savait, il n'avait jamais demandé à devenir le fardeau de Desclare.

-Ah, Harry, fit celui-ci en l'approchant finalement. Je veux que tu fasses visiter la Réserve à Miss Ombrage.

-Quoi ?! S'horrifia Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la sorcière qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle et regardait tout ce qui l'entourait comme si rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Mais j'avais d'autres plans, moi !

-Je ne veux rien savoir, il est hors de question de la laisser divaguer seule dans la Réserve, et comme tout le monde a de légitimes tâches et que toi tu n'as rien d'autre à faire…

-Je dois recopier au propre mes notes pour les Archives ! Mentit Harry qui n'avait pas eu l'intention de le faire avant ce soir.

-Ah oui ? Et que nous vaux un tel zèle, brusquement ? Se moqua l'homme, pas du tout leurré.

Sans réponse valable, Harry se retrouvait avec un problème. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se débarrasser de cette femme. Il se creusa la tête alors qu'il la remorquait jusqu'au Hall des Repas, ignorant totalement ses babillages, puis un éclair de génie passa dans son esprit.

Un éclair qui peignit un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres.

 **/Je ne vois pas ce que cela a de si particulier./** Commenta Talath qui ne comprenait tout simplement pas son idée.

Sans lui répondre, Harry se tourna vers Miss Ombrage, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa bouche pour ne pas ressembler à une hyène face à un gros lapin.

-Dites voir, Miss Ombrage, cela vous direz d'assister à un nourrissage ?

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient derrière les clôtures de l'Aire de Pâture, et Talath avait attrapé un gros bœuf qu'elle mettait en pièce, envoyant voler ici et là des bouts de chair, d'entrailles et de morceaux plus gros bien sanguinolent.

L'Observatrice était livide.

-Elle n'a pas si faim que ça, bavardait gaiement Harry, accoudé à la clôture. Parfois elle arrive même à les trancher en deux d'un seul coup de mâchoire. Et c'est amusant parce parfois, l'arrière train continue à bouger…

-…Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien… Lâcha la sorcière en s'appuyant légèrement à la barrière, avant de la lâcher brusquement comme si ça la rapprochait trop de la dragonne qui avait commencé à arracher de longs morceaux de chair à la bête.

-… Généralement, elle commence par l'attraper entre ses pattes, parfois elle se contente de s'élever pour le laisser retomber, comptant sur la chute pour tuer l'animal, mais d'autres fois, elle les préfère vivants et commence par les éviscérer avec ses griffes pour pouvoir se repaitre des entrailles encore toutes chaudes…

Un son de chute le fit taire et il se retourna sans se presser pour voir que Ombrage avait finalement tourné de l'œil. Il eut un son de gorge satisfait, content de lui-même, et décida que rien ne pressait pour appeler de l'aide.

 **/Vraiment…/** Fit Talath en mâchonnant un os de fémur. **/Je ne vois pas ce qu'il il y a de si étrange. Je ne fais JUSTE que manger ! /**

Harry se retint bien de lui faire remarquer que ses repas ressemblaient encore à des carnages et qu'elle n'avait pas encore acquis la propreté de ses ainés. Lui était complètement désensibilisé à ce genre de spectacle depuis le temps.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les premiers enfants pointèrent le bout de leur nez qu'il daigna s'occuper du cas d'Ombrage et demander à ce qu'on l'emmène à l'Infirmerie.

-Dis Harry, qu'est-ce qu'elle a la Madame ? Demanda Heidi, une des filles adoptives de la Réserve, alors que deux apprentis éleveurs remorquaient le corps de la grosse femme vers les Cavernes Inférieures.

Harry haussa des épaules, désintéressé, et la petite, comme les cinq autres enfants présents, retournèrent leur attention vers Talath avec un engouement sans pareil. Ce fut cependant l'arrivée de Dennis qui lança les hostilités.

Cela avait commencé avec lui, se proposant un jour d'aider Harry à nettoyer Talath après son repas. Et comme au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait il y avait de plus en plus de peau à frotter, le brun avait accepté avec joie. Puis des enfants des alentours s'étaient eux aussi enhardi à demander, et Harry se retrouvait désormais avec une armée de gosses à son service.

C'était des moments qu'ils attendaient tous avec impatience, Harry compris. Ses rares instants d'innocence à se chamailler et rire dans l'eau du lac, entourés d'enfants qui n'attendaient rien d'autre de lui que des histoires passionnantes, des blagues ou des chatouillis.

 **/Vous aimez beaucoup les enfants./** Déclara Talath avec chaleur alors qu'elle acceptait de soulever la petite Heidi entre ses pattes pour l'aider à la gratter en dessous de l'aile, là où sa cicatrice récoltée durant la Première Tâche la démangeait toujours un peu.

Harry approuva sans réserve en frottant à l'aide de sa brosse son épine dorsale, lui arrachant un roucoulement de plaisir.

Il fut cependant vite temps de tout ranger et, Talath devenue somnolente par son ventre plein, la dragonne s'éleva lourdement vers sa caverne pour pouvoir s'y lover confortablement et faire sa sieste de digestion.

C'était donc le moment pour Harry d'agir.

Brosses, seaux et jarres d'huiles rangées, il se faufila discrètement jusqu'à la caverne d'entrainement des Candidats, souriant face à la nostalgie de retrouver les vieilles installations de murs d'escalade et la voix tonitruante de Montemps. Il se laissa guider par celle-ci pour retrouver le chevalier, les poings sévèrement campés sur ses hanches alors qu'il observait ses protégés grimper le long de la structure en toile d'araignée.

-Chef ? Fit-il et Montemps tourna la tête vers lui, surpris :

-Aspirant Potter ? Tu sais que tu n'as plus à m'appeler comme ça ?

-Je sais, mais c'est une habitude trop ancrée.

Il acquiesça, puis :

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-En fait… Commença Harry en cherchant le meilleur moyen d'arriver là où il le voulait, je me demandais si vous avez toujours des avis sur quel Candidat marquera tel dragon…

-Ce n'est pas une science exacte, mais je tombe très souvent juste. En fait, la façon dont un Candidat se comporte révèle souvent sa future place au sein de la hiérarchie des dragons. Il y a ceux qui mènent, ceux qui ne se laissent pas influencer, ceux qui pondèrent, ceux qui prennent sur eux… Pour moi qui ai vu passé des tas d'enfants, c'est assez évident. Mais le dernier mot reste aux dragons. J'ai vu d'excellents Candidats ne jamais marquer et des dragons choisir des personnes sans le moindre intérêt. Il ne faut pas le dire trop haut, mais il y a aussi des dragons très stupides.

Harry étouffa un rire, voyant totalement de quoi il voulait parler. Il connaissait deux bronzes qui n'étaient pas des lumières.

Il prit ensuite son meilleur air détaché :

-Et… Moi ? Vous pensiez que j'allais donner l'empreinte à quel type de dragons ?

Son ancien instructeur tourna la tête vers lui, étonné.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Tu as eu ta réponse, il me semble, non ?

-Comme ça, juste par curiosité. Savoir ce que vous avez dit à Desclare sur moi au conseil…

-Eh bien, je n'aurais certainement pas parié sur une reine dorée, pour sûr ! C'est une des rares fois où j'ai eu tort. Je pensais que tu marquerais un bronze, mais finalement tu as eu mieux !

La gorge d'Harry se noua. « Mieux » : il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Mais maintenant il avait la confirmation qu'il aurait pu marquer un bronze si…

Il se mordit la langue et salua Montemps avant de repartir vers ses appartements. Préférant éviter de passer par la caverne de Talath, il fit un détour par l'intérieur de la Réserve, jusqu'à se retrouver dans la Salle des Archives, sa main juste au-dessus du parchemin où était référencé les événements de la dernière Eclosion.

Là où était indiqué le nombre et la couleur de tous les bébés dragons qui avaient été abattus, faute d'avoir trouvé un Partenaire.

Dans ce parchemin, il pourrait savoir s'il aurait pu marquer un bronze s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans la zone de l'œuf d'Or.

Sa main tremblait à quelques centimètres du document. Son esprit voulait savoir, mais son cœur craignait et son corps refusait tout simplement de bouger, comme tétanisé. Avec une longue expiration de défaite, il laissa retomber sa main.

Bouleversé, il se traina hors de la pièce, et après une hésitation, se dirigea finalement vers la caverne de Talath.

Elle était là, roulée en boule dans son creux, la queue l'entourant de tout son long. Il émanait d'elle une sorte d'insécurité, qui fut confirmée au jeune homme lorsqu'il aperçut qu'elle serrait contre son museau l'attache en argent de la cape d'Harry.

Lentement, avec révérence, il caressa la longueur de son museau, dessinant son profil jusqu'au-dessous de son œil, puis il se laissa à enlacer son cou, se repaissant de la chaleur et de la magie qu'elle émettait.

-Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé… Psalmodia-t-il même si elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre sa propre insécurité ? Et la pression qu'il ressentait parfois à ne pas pouvoir échapper à Talath et à tout ce que signifiait être son chevalier. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle, qu'il était juste dans une salle d'attente, patientant jusqu'à ce qu'on appelle finalement son nom.

Il resta ainsi un long moment contre sa dragonne, à broyer du noir alors que les ombres s'allongeaient et que le soir tombait.

Talath avait émergé depuis un moment, mais elle s'était juste contentée de fourrer le bout de son museau sur ses cuisses - Harry s'étant aussitôt mis à la gratouiller machinalement.

 **/J'aime mieux votre humeur quand vous êtes avec les enfants./** Avait-elle juste dit avec regret.

Mais elle _savait_. Talath savait toujours tout parce que l'esprit d'Harry était une vraie passoire.

Et de toutes les personnes qui auraient pu les déranger à ce moment là, ce fut Ronan qui débarqua dans la caverne en tenue de vol.

Talath redressa aussitôt le cou avec méfiance, ses yeux se teintant de vagues orange. Ronan ne lui avait jamais rien fait personnellement, ou ne l'avait jamais insulté, mais pour la longwing, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qu'il faisait ressentir à Harry suffisait pour lui valoir son antagonisme.

-Bonsoir à vous Reine Talath, s'inclina obséquieusement le chevalier. Et bonsoir à toi aussi, _Princesse_.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Grogna Harry en se relevant. Si tu es venu me montrer à quel point tu as dessaoulé par rapport à hier, ce n'était pas la peine. Moins je te vois, mieux je me porte.

-En fait, non, rétorqua Ronan en appuyant une de ses bottes sur l'un des bancs comme pour l'admirer, je suis juste venu saluer ma reine et ma dame avant mon départ, le départ pour MA première mission avec mon escadrille.

-Oh, Merlin soit loué, ils t'envoient loin de moi ! J'espère qu'ils s'arrangeront pour te perdre quelque part !

Harry essayait de faire bonne figure, mais au fond, il était dépité. Lui aussi voulait partir en mission. Et PAS pour chercher des œufs de lézards de feu.

-On nous envoie patrouiller au-dessus de la Mer d'Egée, à la recherche de sirènes rebelles qui auraient coulé plusieurs bateaux de moldus. Ça promet d'être passionnant, en plus le décor sera loin d'être moche. On profitera sans doute de la plage… Le sable blanc… La mer turquoise… Et avec un peu de chance, on croisera peut être des espions d'une alliance ennemie… Enfin bref, tout ça ne te regarde pas, mais je te ferais un très joli rapport que tu pourras recopier pour les archives.

Il termina à peine qu'il dû s'incliner sur le côté pour éviter la botte qu'Harry venait de lui lancer.

-Dégage ! Ordonna Harry comme si son lancer de chaussure n'avait pas suffi au message.

-On est un peu susceptible aujourd'hui, non ? S'amusa Ronan en regardant la botte échouée plus loin.

Il dû aussitôt éviter la seconde.

-Tu es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit de dégager !

Harry s'était levé, désormais en chaussette sur la pierre nue, cherchant une nouvelle chose à envoyer – de bien plus lourd – pour que ce mec arrête juste de lui rappeler sa foutue situation.

C'était comme si l'Univers s'était décidé à lui plonger le nez dans cette merde qu'était le statut de chevalier d'une reine dorée. Il ne voulait pas être condamné à voir les autres partir faire les choses passionnantes que, lui, ne pourrait que lire dans leurs rapports. Il ne voulait pas passer son temps à s'occuper du contenu de la cave, des petites disputes de ressources entre les Artisans ou à recevoir des invités de marque. Il s'en foutait de tout ça !

Il rejeta aussitôt la vague de compassion que lui envoya Talath, se sentant trop à cran pour se laisser calmer.

Ronan dû lui aussi sentir le vent tourner, car il renonça à attiser sa colère :

-Bon c'est pas que votre compagnie m'ennuie, bien au contraire, mais je ne veux pas être en retard à MA première mission !

Harry le vit à peine s'éclipser, sa vision était troublée par sa rage et il tourna les talons pour marcher d'un pas décidé vers son cabinet d'étude. Il savait que Desclare s'y trouvait puisque c'était l'heure de ses leçons.

Ce dernier l'attendait en préparant le matériel de cours, et il leva aussitôt la tête à son entrée, fronçant les sourcils d'un air contrarié.

-Où étiez…

-POURQUOI RONAN A LE DROIT DE PARTIR EN MISSION ET PAS MOI ? Le coupa férocement Harry en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Desclare se redressa, comme à son habitude peu impressionné. Ce type était un véritable mur qui encaissait toutes ses vagues de colère et c'était juste exaspérant pour le jeune homme.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport entre toi et Ronan… Il est désormais chevalier et…

-Il est instable, prompt à la colère qu'il ne contrôle pas ! Il va forcément poser des problèmes ! Et vous l'envoyez, comme ça, en mission ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi, moi, on me cloisonne à l'intérieur de la Réserve et à de fausses missions toutes pourries qui n'ont lieu qu'à quelques kilomètres ! Je m'en fiche que ce soit des missions diplomatiques, mais je veux aussi pouvoir partir, je veux aller à l'étranger, ou même juste revoir Poudlard !

Oh oui, il adorerait retourner à Poudlard, revoir ses amis de là-bas et Sirius.

-Nous en avons déjà discuté, c'est impossible pour le moment, le coupa Desclare.

-Le moment ?! Mais QUEL moment ? QUAND est-ce que ça sera le moment ? Dites-moi ! Que je n'ai pas l'impression d'attendre dans le vide ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? La fin de la guerre ? Les 4 ans de Talath ? Que je sois seigneur ? Qu'un nouvel œuf d'or soit pondu ? Lança au hasard Harry en tournant comme un lion en cage, des larmes de fureur au coin des yeux.

Quand il s'immobilisa pour toiser Desclare, celui-ci poussa un soupir fatigué. Et Harry sentit le début d'une victoire.

-Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de date précise. A partir des deux ans, jusqu'aux cinq ans, cela peut arriver n'importe quand, cela dépend des reines. Et c'est à cause de cela qu'on ne peut pas laisser Talath s'éloigner de la Réserve, et vous avec. Ce serait dramatique. Sans parler du fait que la seule fois où vous êtes sortis de la Réserve, Talath s'est fait attaquer.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? S'enquit avidement Harry en se plantant devant lui. Qu'est ce qui peut se produire jusqu'à ses cinq ans ? Je sais qu'elle sera mâture, mais…

-Assieds-toi Harry, fit Desclare en lui attrapant l'épaule pour le diriger jusqu'à une chaise. Tu veux avoir cette discussion, alors nous l'aurons. Il est apparemment temps que tu apprennes certaines choses.

Bien qu'il fut tout crispé et aurait préféré rester assis, Harry s'exécuta, ne lâchant pas un instant le gérant des yeux.

-Le plus important, ce que tu dois garder en tête à tout instant, c'est que lorsque le moment viendra, tu ne devras pas laisser Talath manger.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Harry, décontenancé.

Qu'est-ce que l'alimentation de Talath avait avoir avec cette histoire ?

-Elle le voudra et elle te défiera, mais tu devras utiliser toute la puissance de ton esprit pour l'en empêcher, c'est très important. Elle devra juste saigner ses proies. Cela lui donnera le coup de fouet nécessaire et ne l'alourdira pas. Plus le Vol est long et haut, meilleure est la ponte.

La ponte ? Etaient-ils en train de parler des chaleurs de Talath ?

-C'est… Si important que ça le moment où Talath sera prête à se reproduire ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation et un peu de gêne.

-C'est l'un des moments les plus important de la Réserve, le coupa Desclare en s'asseyant devant lui, très sérieux. Le Vol de la Reine. Et une grosse partie reposera sur toi. Ta force à la contrôler… Et ton abnégation à te laisser contrôler par elle.

Un malaise naquit avec les derniers mots de l'homme.

-Je ne comprends pas très bien…

-Un jour Talath prendra son envol, et si tu l'as bien contrôlé, elle volera loin et haut, et tous les bronzes- et peut être même les bruns les plus courageux – s'envoleront à sa poursuite dans l'espoir de l'attraper et de s'unir avec elle.

-Tous les bronzes ? S'horrifia Harry. Mais… Lorsque les vertes sont en chaleur… Ont leur Vol… Il n'y a qu'une poignée de dragons derrière elles…

-Les Vertes ne sont que des lots de consolations, nécessaires pour permettre aux dragons de décharger leurs frustrations sexuelles. Tu dois comprendre que, originellement, dans une meute de dragons, il n'y a UNE femelle qui contrôle et se reproduit, la dorée, et elle réunit tout autour d'elle les bronzes qui ne sont ni plus ni moins ses reproducteurs possibles, son harem si tu veux, et elle choisit parmi eux le meilleur grâce au Vol, afin d'obtenir la meilleure descendance possible. Et ce dragon devient son compagnon jusqu'au prochain Vol.

-Je crois que je comprends… Et on reproduit ce schéma dans les Réserves, sauf qu'il peut y avoir plusieurs reines…

-Exact, approuva Desclare. D'ailleurs quand c'est le cas, on fait très attention aux moments où elles sont en chaleur, car il faut toujours éloigner les autres reines. Pour deux raisons : la première est que les chaleurs d'une reine peuvent provoquer celle d'une autre, et tout cela mène au deuxième point : aucune reine dragon n'aime partager ses prétendants. Et cela pourrait conduire à les faire s'affronter ce qui est l'un des pires scénarios possibles.

Harry hocha la tête. Tout cela était logique, mais il avait toujours cette petite pointe de nausée au fond de la gorge. Il y avait forcément un coup fourré dans tout ça, sinon on n'aurait pas tant tardé à lui en parler.

-Et… , Fit-il alors avec appréhension. J'ai l'impression que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit.

Desclare se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et sa main vint se poser sur sa taille. Harry regarda l'intruse puis à nouveau l'homme qui avait vraiment envahi son espace personnel pour le coup. Parce qu'il voulait vraiment des réponses, Harry s'efforça d'ignorer cela.

-Nous en venant à l'importance du Vol, fit plus doucement le Gérant. Bien évidemment cela nous apporte une nouvelle génération de dragons, mais avant tout, c'est à ce moment qu'est élu le Chef de la Réserve. Le maître du meilleur bronze, celui qui aura couvert la reine, prend immédiatement possession du titre… et la place aux côté du maître de la dorée.

Harry avait basculé le torse en arrière au fur et à mesure que Desclare se penchait sur lui, l'autre main se posant sur sa cuisse, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Harry eut une brusque sueur froide.

OKay… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait là le Desclare ?!

-La place au côté du Maitre de la dorée ? Fit Harry d'une voix glaciale.

-Norlith est le meilleur bronze, se contenta de répondre le chevalier. Il a couvert deux reines, et je ne doute pas qu'il couvrira aussi Talath.

Nouvelle suée froide. La tête d'Harry tournait aussi maintenant, mais il essayait malgré tout de rester cohérent.

-La place au côté du Maître de la dorée ? Répéta-t-il à nouveau, se fichant bien du curriculum vitae de Norlith, de l'inceste suggéré puisque ce dernier était quand même le géniteur de Talath, et de ce que Desclare suggérait.

En fait non, il s'inquiétait BEAUCOUP de ce que Desclare suggérait.

Surtout lorsque la main sur sa cuisse devenait caressante.

-Enfin Harry, tu te doutes bien que si les dragons sont gouvernés par un couple dominant – la reine et le bronze qui l'aura couverte, les chevaliers et la réserve sont gouvernés eux aussi par un couple, le Chef et sa Dame… Enfin, en l'occurrence son Seigneur. C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un mariage dans notre système, même s'il est remis en jeu tous les deux ou trois ans, à chaque Vol.

-Je ne vois pas, non, lança Harry d'une voix sifflante, les yeux lui sortant presque des orbites. Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

-Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es, je sais que tu as une idée de ce que l'on ressent dans ces moments-là. Lorsque les Vertes sont en chaleurs, nos mâles sont excités et nous transmettent leur excitation. Toi, tu as beau ne pas avoir de mâle, tu capte malgré toi l'excitation de tous ces dragons…

*Oh non c'est un cauchemar…*

-… Alors imagine un peu ce que tu ressentiras lorsque ce sera ta dragonne qui sera en chaleur, qui t'englobera dans ses sensations…

Harry revit alors l'expression perdue et troublée de Valentine – juste avec les sentiments de sa lézard de feu.

-… A ce moment-là, tu le voudras toi aussi, tu ne réfléchiras plus, tu ne feras qu'un avec ton dragon – littéralement – complètement – et tu te laisseras prendre toi auss…

La respiration d'Harry était devenue de plus en plus difficile, il n'arrivait plus à faire arriver l'air jusqu'à ses poumons ou quelque chose dans le genre et lorsque la main de Desclare glissa sur son entrejambe, il bondit avec un râle étouffé, trébucha avec la chaise, se fit mal, mais ça n'avait aucune importance et il se traina en arrière jusqu'à se remettre debout à au moins quatre mètres de Desclare.

C'était un véritable cauchemar… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible !

Haletant, il voyait défiler devant ses yeux les regards des bronzes, ses « prétendants »… les gestes de propriétaires de Desclare… Les expressions gênées de Edmund et Damian… Les cris de rage de Ronan à son encontre, les « Je te baiserais » et toutes les allusions qu'il avait pu faire.

Par l'œuf ! Ronan était au courant depuis… Et ce salaud… Il le voyait comme ça, lui aussi. Comme le mec qui allait se faire baiser.

-Non. Non. NON !

Harry voulait avoir le choix, il voulait tomber amoureux, avoir des enfants, offrir son corps et son cœur quand il se sentirait prêt.

-Calmes-toi Harry… Fit la voix de Desclare avec douceur.

-QUE JE ME CALME ? QUE JE ME CAAALME ?! Hurla Harry. VOUS SERIEZ CALME SI ON VOUS APPRENAIT QUE VOUS ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE VIOLER TOUS LES DEUX OU TROIS ANS ?! QUE VOUS ETES UN PUTAIN DE GIBIER… UN PUTAIN DE TROPHEE GAGNE AVEC LA PLACE LA PLUS HAUTE DE LA RESERVE ?!

-Il ne faut pas le voir comme ça…

Harry émit un gloussement hystérique.

-Et comment je dois le voir ?! Vous rigolez ?! Non, c'est la totale ! LA TOTALE ! Et je suis juste le dindon de la foire parce que tous les autres le savent ! Les chevaliers, Charlie, Gwendolyn, les gens des cavernes inférieures ! Depuis le début ils savent…

Desclare fit une nouvelle tentative, mais Harry le fit taire d'un geste du bras et l'envoya valser vers la porte, utilisant inconsciemment sa magie.

-Non ! DEGAGEZ ! JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS A VOUS ! JE VOUS VOMIS DESCLARE ! ET JE PREFERERAIS MOURIR PLUTOT QUE DE VOUS LAISSER ME TOUCHER A NOUVEAU AVEC VOS SALES PATTES ! SOYEZ SUR D'UNE CHOSE : QUOIQU'IL ARRIVE, JE NE VOUS LAISSERAIS PAS REDEVENIR CHEF DE CETTE RESERVE !

Il affronta sans ciller l'éclair de fureur qui brilla dans les yeux de l'homme qui ne pouvait répliquer, rendu muet par un sort de mutisme. La colère d'Harry était de loin au-delà de celle du chevalier.

-Dégagez, répéta t'il en un grondement presque animal.

Et cette fois-ci, l'homme disparu tout simplement.

Harry ne savait pas où sa magie l'avait envoyé, mais il espérait que ce soit le plus loin possible.

Il resta un moment à suffoquer de rage, puis se laissa tomber à terre, désespéré, se ravageant les cheveux de ses mains avec une forte envie de se mettre en position fœtale pour pleurer.

Pourquoi sa vie devait tourner comme cela ? Non content d'être privé de tout ce qu'il voulait faire, de la fierté d'être comme tous les autres chevaliers, voilà qu'on le privait de la seule chose qu'il pensait qu'on ne pourrait jamais lui arracher : son corps, sa sexualité… Ses sentiments.

Harry n'avait pourtant jamais eu d'ambitions démesurées là-dessus.

Mais jamais cela n'avait inclus de se faire soumettre et enculer littéralement par un autre mec ! Rien qu'à y penser, il sentait ses fesses se serrer d'horreur.

Mais non, il ne laissera jamais ça arriver. C'était plus que tout ce qu'on pouvait lui demander. Devoir vivre avec des hommes qu'il ne connaitrait peut être même pas, qu'il n'apprécierai même pas, les avoir dans ses appartement, son refuge, dans son lit, devoir subir leurs attouchements… Et les voir changer à chaque fois qu'il y aurait un nouveau Vol et qu'un meilleur bronze se présenterait… Non, il en mourrait.

Puis au milieu de ses cris et de ses pleurs intérieurs, il entendit sa voix, petite, craintive, peu assurée.

Inhabituelle.

 **/Harry…/**

Inhabituelle.

Et là Harry sentit un nouveau sentiment croître en lui. Un monstre qu'il abritait sans s'en rendre compte s'était réveillé. Il se sentait trahi.

Trahi par l'amour le plus profond et le plus inconditionnel qu'il avait ressenti dans sa vie.

Relevant les yeux, comme s'il pouvait la voir alors qu'ils étaient séparés par plusieurs murs, il posa la question qui n'avait attendu que son heure :

-Pourquoi tu m'as choisi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé tranquille ?

La douleur et le chagrin de Talath le frappa comme une vague, mais il la repoussa, lui opposant toute sa détresse. Un cri à glacer le sang retenti dans la Réserve, avec un grand bruit de tremblement.

Elle cognait contre les murs qui les séparait, elle criait physiquement et mentalement son nom, éternellement, en répétition, elle s'excusait, elle pleurait, mais ça ne pouvait rien changer, le mal avait déjà été fait.

-POURQUOI TU M'AS CHOISI ?! POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT CA A MOI ! Hurlait-il afin de couvrir sa voix.

Sa magie s'emballait tout autour de lui et son cabinet de travail était soufflé, des feuilles volaient dans tous les sens, les meubles se renversaient. Elle tenait à l'écart Harry de tout. De tous. Des autres, mais aussi, petit à petit, de Talath.

Il le sentait. Le lien qui se distendait…

Puis il y eut ce bruit glaçant.

Cette déchirure.

Et Harry n'entendit plus Talath.

 _A suivre…_

 _Bon… On reparlera de tout ça, quand Mr Egocentrisme aura récupéré son cerveau. Enfin bon, vous l'avez eu votre réponse et votre affrontement, contents ? Je me demande sur qui vous avez le plus envie de taper, Desclare ou Harry ? Allez, à Mercredi prochain pour la suite de ce désastre !_


	31. Chaos à la Réserve

**MERCI DE LIRE**

 _Vis-à-vis de certaines réactions que j'ai pu lire dans les reviews du dernier chapitre, il me semble obligatoire de RAPPELER certaines choses._

 _Et je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui sont déjà au courant._

 _Je me vois donc obligé de_ _ **rappeler**_ _ **l'avertissement du premier chapitre**_ _, qui concerne toute cette histoire. (_ _ **ne m'accusez donc pas de ne pas avoir prévenu**_ _)_

 _IL N'Y AURA PAS TOUJOURS CONSENTEMENT. Donc, oui, des scènes de viols sont à prévoir, même si je n'ai pas l'intention de les décrire à l'excès. Charlie et Drago ne sont PAS des princes charmants romantiques, même si l'un aimerait quand l'autre est de nature un connard opportuniste (mais moi c'est comme ça que je l'aime XD). Cela n'empêchera pas des scènes « mignonnes » avec Harry. Surtout pour le drarry, car certains d'entre vous le savent pour avoir lu mes autres fics, c'est mon couple phare et je gagatise sur eux._

 _Ce n'est pas pour autant que cette histoire tournera mal ou dark – personnellement je trouve que la fin est bonne. Après, que vous le sachiez, avec moi, rien n'est jamais entièrement blanc ou entièrement noir, tout comme la Vie, simplement. Et c'est ce que je fais : je raconte la vie d'Harry avec ses hauts et ses bas._

 _Ensuite ceci est une fanfic M (donc, techniquement, plus de 18 ans – EH OUI), mais je ne vais pas vous faire l'hypocrisie d'avancer ça comme un argument. Je lisais du rating M à 14 ans. MAIS j'avais la maturité nécessaire pour savoir arrêter de lire une histoire si elle me mettait mal à l'aise._

 _Après, je_ _ne renie aucun avis, parce que c'est le vôtre à un moment donné, et que par là même il est forcément légitime, même s'il y a parfois des façons plus polies que d'autres de l'exprimer._

 _Je ne répondrais donc pas à certaines reviews « anonymes » parce que je pense avoir dit le plus important là, et que certaines remarques ne méritent, tout simplement, pas de réactions de ma part._

 _Voila. C'était peut-être inutile de faire ce petit rappel, peut-être que j'ai donné trop d'importance à une minorité, mais au moins je me sentirais moins coupable de pervertir et violenter l'esprit de jeunes filles en fleur XD_

 _En tout cas, pour les autres, je vous remercie d'être là, de lire, de commenter et de vivre cette histoire avec moi !_

 _Allez, je vous laisse avec les RAR et le chapitre suivant !_

RAR Farwey : Merci pour to commentaire ! Je suis heureuse que tu trouves cette histoire intéressante. Ne t'en fait pas, ça va se calmer côté scène de sexe pour plusieurs chapitres, c'était le moment dur à passer de cet arc. Dumbledore était lui au courant des Vols, c'est une des raisons pour lesquels il n'aime pas les dragons… Parce que c'est un grand romantique malgré ses côtés manipulateurs.

RAR Rose : Merci pour ton commentaire… Mais pourquoi tout le monde devrait se moquer d'Harry ? Le seul qui le fasse, c'est Ronan, mais c'est parce que c'est un connard immature. Certains peuvent le plaindre, d'autres fantasmer sur lui (comme un certain roux dont je ne citerais pas le nom), mais la plupart des gens connaissent le système des Vols, et Harry n'est pas le seul à le subir. Tous les chevaliers en sont victimes.  
Et non, rassure toi, je ne le sacrifie pas au nom du plus grand bien. Harry trace sa voie. Mais je respecte aussi en partie le canon, et il y a toujours eu une part de renoncement dans les romans.

RAR Julie : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je vois que toi tu te places du côté de l'avis des Sorciers. Mais tu manques encore d'information sur le Vol. On verra si tu changeras d'avis par la suite !  
Quant à pourquoi Charlie a embrigadé Harry… Parce qu'il est amoureux et que lui a totalement embrassé les manières de faire des Réserves. Je peux t'assurer qu'il a dû bien faire la fête quand Harry a marqué Talath XD.

RAR Amista: Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse que tu approuves Harry dans le chapitre précédent!

RAR Eddiesteria: Merci pour ton commentaire, tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton :"Et j'emporte Dennis avec moi". Ahlala, mais Dennis il n'a pas envie de partir! Il veut lui aussi son dragon! Concernant la mauvaise réputation, elle est pas due aux Vols puisque les sorciers ignorent ce "petit" détail. Ça fait partie des secrets les mieux gardés de la Réserve. Sinon, oui, ça se finira sur du drarry. Drago prend son temps pour arriver, comme une star!

* * *

Rappel :

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants :** Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)  
Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Reyn (dragon brun)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens- - Maitresse des Armes-  
Mortimer (dragon vert) – Apprenti Guerrisseur -

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Chaos à la Montagne Blanche**

Harry entendait le sang battre dans ses tempes, tels deux tambours de guerre qui occultaient tout le reste. La caverne tremblait pourtant tout autour de lui, les dragons grondaient et des bruits de courses précipitées résonnaient derrière la porte du cabinet d'étude.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Harry resta un instant figé d'horreur en apercevant Charlie.

Le regard bleu de ce dernier, troublé et inquiet, scrutèrent toute la pièce, mais passèrent sur lui sans s'arrêter.

Il se tourna alors, dit quelque chose à quelqu'un derrière, et repartit précipitamment.

Quelque chose avait fait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Perplexe, Harry baissa les yeux, et se rendit compte que tout son corps était entouré de grésillements dorés. Sa magie semblait continuer à le protéger.

A sa colère subite succéda l'effroi. Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

Au vu de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il ne pouvait pas rester ici. A la Réserve. Même si ça lui brisait le cœur de quitter ce qui avait été son foyer, et où il avait quand même d'excellents souvenirs et des personnes qui étaient devenus importantes pour lui. Gwendolyn… Montemps… Rebecca… Valentine… Damian… Et Charlie…

Et Dennis et les autres gosses… Mais comment pourrait-il continuer à faire comme avant ? Arriver à faire semblant ? Oh, quelque part il se maudissait d'avoir voulu découvrir la vérité. Néanmoins, à présent, il ne pouvait pas juste oublier cette discussion et il ne pouvait plus être le chevalier de la Reine dorée.

Il ne pouvait pas… plus être avec Talath.

Ravalant son chagrin, il fila jusqu'à sa chambre et attrapa un sac qu'il fourra des choses les plus importantes pour lui, comme sa cape d'invisibilité, l'album de photo de sa famille et sa correspondance avec Ron et Hermione.

Hedwige le considérait avec agitation quand Moineau tourbillonnait autour de lui en poussant de petits cris d'effroi. Tous deux réagissaient à son comportement, mais aussi à ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, car les murs continuaient de trembler sous les assauts de Talath, ses rugissements leur parvenaient encore… Mais c'était comme si Harry ne les entendait pas.

Il était dans une sorte de transe où seul comptait ce qui l'entourait immédiatement, et son but : s'éclipser de la Réserve sans être vu. Ce qui était loin d'être aisé lorsqu'on n'avait pas de dragons sous la main. Il se rappela soudain des anciens couloirs de la Réserve, ceux qui n'étaient plus utilisés depuis longtemps pour des raisons diverses et que les gamins s'amusaient à explorer malgré l'interdit et la dangerosité de la chose.

Harry pourrait y être tranquille le temps de décider quoi faire.

Heureux de son idée, un fin sourire éclaira ses lèvres tandis qu'il reprenait un peu d'optimisme au sujet de sa situation.

-Mais oui, s'encouragea t'il. Tout ira bien.

Moineau vint se glisser autour de son cou avec un roucoulement inquiet et il le caressa avec douceur pour le rassurer.

C'est ainsi que, furtivement, il quitta ses appartements – ses ANCIENS appartements – et se dirigea vers les ténèbres du volcan.

-D-

C'était comme si une bombe avait brutalement explosé au milieu de la Réserve. Un instant Charlie était tranquillement assis dans ses appartements, une délicieuse tasse de klah chaud à la main, une part de gâteau envoyé par sa mère de l'autre, et puis tout d'un coup il se retrouvait à courir dans tous les sens à la recherche d'Harry tandis que Derianth et Emlith tentaient d'empêcher Talath de s'éclater la tête contre le mur de sa caverne.

Il faisait nuit mais toutes les lumières de la Réserve étaient allumées, en état d'alerte, et tous les dragons piétinaient de rage et de souffrance en entendant leur reine hurler à la mort.

Comment, au juste, une telle situation avait-elle pu arriver ?

Bien évidemment, il fallait l'imputer à Desclare. Ce dernier devait être une fois de plus arrivé avec ses gros sabots et avait dû prendre Harry à rebrousse-poil sur le pire sujet au monde.

Charlie aurait été d'avis qu'il aurait dû être mis au courant en même temps que ses frères et sœur d'Eclosion, mais, _traditionnellement_ (un mot qui commençait à lui donner la nausée), c'était au Chef de la Réserve d'instruire la Dame en devenir.

Et le rouquin aurait lui-même été dégouté d'avoir une leçon d'éducation sexuelle avec le monstre martial qu'était Desclare. Il ne l'avait probablement pas rassuré, ne lui avait pas montré le beau côté de la chose, trop inquiet à s'assurer une place de choix auprès de lui… De le revendiquer.

Le chevalier poussa un soupir en s'arrêtant face à une ouverture, il contempla les étoiles comme s'il pouvait à nouveau les voir, la reine et ses bronzes, envahissant le ciel.

Charlie avait douze ans quand il avait assisté à son premier Vol de Reine et jusqu'ici, il n'avait rien vu de plus magnifique ou de plus impressionnant. Il ne connaissait d'ailleurs personne qui ne fut pas fasciné par ce spectacle. Il s'était promis à l'époque, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un tout jeune Aspirant, que lui et son dragon y participerait un jour.

Alors peste soit Desclare de s'accrocher à son poste comme une pieuvre à son rocher ! Qui savait ce qui était arrivé à Harry à cause de lui !

 **/Penser à cela n'arrange pas nos affaires./** Le rappela à l'ordre Derianth qui sentait la colère et l'antagonisme de son Maître le contaminer et ne l'aidait certainement pas à maitriser cette pauvre Talath en pleine crise de panique.

-Je sais, je sais, grogna Charlie entre ses dents en remontant pour la deuxième fois la galerie.

Jade réapparut alors devant lui avec un piaillement strident.

-Tu as retrouvé Moineau ? Lui demanda-t-il.

La façon dont elle tourna autour de lui d'un air perdu lui apprit que non. Voilà qui ne les avançait pas beaucoup.

Mais où pouvait bien être Harry ? Toute la Réserve le cherchait, il ne pouvait quand même pas leur échapper à tous ? Quand bien même il utiliserait une ruse magique…

Charlie ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable pour tout ce qui le concernait. C'était lui qui l'avait trouvé et qui l'avait amené ici, et si jamais un malheur venait à frapper le jeune homme, il s'en voudrait à mort, mais il ne supporterait pas en plus le chagrin que cela causerait à sa mère et à ses frères.

De toute façon, il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui. Il voulait le garder à ses côtés, chérir cette chance de le retrouver quand il rentrait de mission, le voir sourire d'un air malicieux ou bouder parfois comme un enfant. Entendre sa voix ou pouvoir caresser furtivement ses cheveux ou sa peau.

Et… Si les choses continuaient leur cours… Pouvoir partager sa vie.

Alors le retrouver n'était définitivement pas une option !

Derianth approuva avec conviction et Charlie fut heureux de constater à nouveau à quel point son bronze aimait lui aussi le garçon aux yeux verts.

D'ailleurs, tous les dragons aimaient Harry. Il avait en lui quelque chose qui les attiraient inévitablement, comme une aura particulière ou une tournure d'esprit plaisante. Lorsqu'il avait un jour demandé à Derianth de le lui expliquer, son bronze lui avait juste dit que Harry sentait comme le vent.

 **/Je crois que je peux la faire parler./** Annonça soudainement Derianth.

Charlie se pressa aussitôt vers la caverne de la reine pour la retrouver à moitié écrasée par son bronze qui maintenait l'une de ses pattes dans sa gueule, mais juste en titre préventif puisque la dragonne semblait être passé de l'état de panique à l'état de loque inerte.

Ses yeux qui avaient viré au jaune pâle effrayèrent un instant le chevalier, mais son compagnon s'empressa de le rassurer :

 **/Elle sent toujours Harry. Elle sait qu'il est en vie… Mais… Elle ne l'entend plus./**

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

 **/Il me déteste…/** Lança Talath avec tellement de désespoir que Charlie déglutit nerveusement.

-Je suis sûr que c'est faux, tenta-t-il maladroitement de la consoler.

 **/Je suis née pour lui, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais l'ignorer et le laisser être pris par un autre dragon. Je suis née pour lui… Est-ce que ça fait de moi une égoïste ? Est-ce que ça me rend cruelle ? Je ne savais rien de tout cela. Il faut lui dire que je ne savais rien Chevalier Charlie. Il faut lui dire que je l'aime et que je ne veux que son bien… Il faut lui dire de ne plus me détester… Je ne voulais pas ça./**

-J'adorerais lui dire cela, mais nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. Est-ce que…

Talath ferma l'œil en un mouvement douloureux.

 **/Il part./** Lâcha-t-elle difficilement. **/Tel que je le connais, il va s'éloigner. C'est ce qu'il fait quand quelque chose ne lui plait pas. /**

-Oui, on y a pensé, mais sans vous, il ne peut pas aller bien loin…

 **/Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'entends plus. Je suis SEULE./**

Charlie était perdu, une telle chose ne lui était jamais arrivée. A vrai dire, se disputer avec Derianth lui paraissait inimaginable même si ce dernier avait souvent l'habitude de jouer les consciences bien pensantes pour lui.

Bien sûr, les mésententes entre chevalier et dragon existaient, le fait très souvent d'un Candidat trop âgé, mais au point d'isoler mentalement les deux protagonistes ?

 **/Je pense qu'Harry m'entends./** Intervint Derianth. **/Mais il ne m'écoute pas. Et je sens comme une interférence./**

*Magique ?*

 **/Probablement./**

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda alors Damian qui était présent depuis le début et qui essayait de comprendre toute l'histoire avec des morceaux de discussions. Est-ce que Harry va bien ?

Charlie tiqua, agacé par sa propre impuissance.

-Physiquement, il allait bien la dernière fois que Desclare l'a vu. Psychologiquement…

-Il lui a parlé du Vol, hein ? Devina le blond. On savait tous que ça passerait mal avec lui.

-Oui, enfin, il y a des façons de…

-Non. Ca n'aurait rien changé à mon avis. Il est trop entier pour ça, c'est tout. Quoi qu'il fasse, il s'y plonge à 300%. Le truc que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il fait subir ça à Talath, elle n'y est pour rien, la pauvre.

Charlie repensa à ce que lui avait dit Talath.

-Elle faisait obstacle à sa fuite… Mais je n'irais pas prétendre savoir tout ce qu'il y a entre eux et connaitre les méandres de l'esprit d'Harry. Cela n'a aucune importance, du reste. Harry se leurre s'il croit qu'il peut juste écarter sa dragonne de son chemin. Le lien est toujours là entre eux et leurs âmes sont unies à jamais, mais à rester ainsi, ils courent juste vers l'autodestruction…

-D-

Le passage fut un peu difficile à trouver, mais maintenant qu'il arpentait les anciennes galeries de la Réserve, s'éclairant d'un Lumos du bout de sa baguette magique, Harry se sentait plus calme. Plus en sécurité. Et s'il ignorait les voix qui l'appelaient, il pourrait presque se croire juste en excursion.

Le passage était fait de portes condamnées, de cristaux de lumières endormis et de toiles d'araignées. Au sol, des petites empreintes de chaussures dans la poussière marquaient la route suivie par les enfants quand ils jouaient aux explorateurs. Et comme eux, ici et là, Harry devait changer d'embranchement, découvrant d'anciens couloirs effondrés sur eux même ou même envahis par un magma noir séché qui devait dater d'une ancienne éruption volcanique.

Mais dès qu'il le put, Harry se sépara des traces de pas et effaça ses propres marques derrière lui pour brouiller le plus possible sa piste. Il y avait probablement une sortie quelque part, à condition, bien sûr, qu'elle n'ait pas été obstruée… Et dans tous les cas, tout ça devait mener quelque part, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une antique salle de Conseil.

Il avait juste besoin de distance. Pour le reste, il aviserait au fur et à mesure.

Il continua à marcher sans s'arrêter, sans savoir combien de temps s'étaient écoulés depuis son départ. Il savait qu'il aurait dû avoir sommeil et faim, mais l'adrénaline le maintenait alerte.

-Tout va bien se passer Moineau, tu vas voir, disait-il de temps en temps à l'intention de son lézard de feu qui, tapi contre lui, émettait un son continue de mécontentement angoissé.

Mais peut être parlait-il surtout pour lui. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de se rassurer. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'entendre une voix dans sa tête lui assurant que tout irait bien. Il se trouvait que cette voix, qui résonnait dans les couloirs vides, était très familière.

Et pas parce que c'était la sienne.

Il se secoua mentalement, s'ébroua de tout son corps et décida de marcher plus vite. Tout ceci était ridicule, il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Il en allait de son intégrité personnelle.

Il s'arrêta cependant de nouveau, sentent une drôle de sensation sous ses pieds. Cela cessa presque aussitôt… Il fit un nouveau pas avec précaution… Mais rien ne se passa. Il reprit donc sa route pour l'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin.

C'était comme marcher sur quelque chose de vivant. Comme si la roche avait un cœur qui battait.

Puis, brusquement, sans prévenir, le sol trembla et Harry trébucha, allant se coller à l'une des parois du souterrain qui vibrait pareillement. Et c'est là qu'il comprit qu'il subissait un petit tremblement de terre.

Il déglutit, pria pour que tout ne s'effondre pas sur lui, tenant sa baguette prête à le protéger même s'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de sorts susceptible de l'aider.

A ce moment-là, il réalisa que sans connexion avec un dragon, il ne pouvait plus utiliser les Mots de Pouvoirs et se retrouvait totalement démuni avec la magie, n'ayant que le répertoire d'un sorcier ayant terminé sa deuxième année à Poudlard.

Les tremblements cessèrent progressivement et Harry poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

Puis toute la structure du sol s'effondra brusquement.

Ce fut si soudain, si inattendu, qu'il fut impossible pour le jeune homme de trouver une prise à laquelle s'accrocher. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains, Moineau déploya ses ailes, mais son maitre était trop lourd pour lui. Tous tombèrent dans un abime noir d'encre.

-D-

Il était quatre heures du matin et une réunion exceptionnelle se tenait à la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche.

Enfin… Pour des observateurs extérieurs, cela pouvait ressembler plus à Desclare et Weasley se hurlant dessus. C'était sans doute ce que devait penser Miss Ombrage qui suivait de la tête leur joute comme l'on regarde un match de tennis. Son grand ennui était cependant de ne pas pouvoir en placer une avec tous ces hommes braillant et s'agitant. A la place elle se contentait d'écrire dans un petit carnet avec une expression méprisante.

« Ont perdu Harry Potter » était ainsi inscrits en gros.

A cause de sa présence ils ne pouvaient pas parler librement sur Le sujet. Oui, Le, avec une majuscule, c'était comme ça que Valentine le voyait. Elle imaginait bien la tête des sorciers collets montés si on commençait à leur parler des montées brutales d'hormones que subissaient les chevaliers à chaque fois qu'un Vol se déclarait ! Néanmoins dans chacun de ses regards, elle faisait comprendre qu'elle avait eu raison et eux tort.

C'était une très petite récompense, puisqu'au fond ça ne changeait rien, ni à la situation d'Harry, ni à la sienne.

Comme toute personne née à l'extérieur de la Réserve et n'étant pas restée assez longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait de temps en temps avec les dragonnes, elle avait été horrifiée quand elle avait finalement appris comment se passait les reproductions au sein d'une Réserve. « Les », oui, parce qu'au final, cela concernait aussi bien les humaines que les dragonnes dorées. Ces dernières mettaient au monde la génération suivante de dragons, les humaines, elles, enfantaient la génération suivante de chevalier dragon.

Avec le temps et du recul, Valentine s'était rendu compte que les habitants de la Réserve avaient une vision très pragmatique des relations sexuelles. Et très peu romantique.

Damian l'avait accusée d'en faire tout un foin quand elle s'était mise à hurler au scandale.

Cela avait conduit à la guerre froide qui avait suivi et qu'avait surpris avec étonnement Harry.

Mais, étrangement, par la suite, Valentine avait trouvé que cette expression résumait bien la différence. Ce qui lui semblait avoir une grande importance n'en avait tout simplement pas ici. Avoir du sexe, parce qu'elle se refusait à utiliser « faire l'amour », était aussi décomplexé et banal que de dormir, manger et s'entrainer.

En fait, vis-à-vis du côté pragmatique, c'était même un de leurs devoirs en tant que chevalier dragon.

Créer de nouveaux Candidats, se détendre et décharger leur trop plein d'énergie à autre chose qu'à se battre. Voilà à quoi s'opposaient les histoires de princes et de princesses que lui lisait sa mère avant de s'endormir.

C'était pourquoi elle avait voulu que son tout premier acte d'amour se fasse avec Harry. Parce qu'aux yeux des chevaliers, un or et une verte, c'était contre nature, et que justement, aucune pression dragonesque ne venait les pousser à faire ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ce premier baiser était dépourvu de tout pragmatisme.

Merlin merci.

La concernant, le pragmatisme pouvait aller se faire voir. Et même si elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, elle n'avait pas signé pour ça.

Bien sûr, il serait bien plus honnête de prévenir les futurs Candidats au sujet du côté le moins glamour des dragons. Mais, hé ! D'un, allez parler de ça à un gosse de dix ou onze ans ! De deux, les Réserves galéraient déjà à trouver de bons Candidats, s'ils se mettaient à parler de la future sexualité de leurs bambins, aucun parents sain d'esprit ne leur laisserait leur progéniture.

Pragmatisme, une fois encore.

On lui avait assuré qu'elle apprécierait. Et à l'occasion du Vol de sa lézard de feu, elle avait apprécié.

Mais est ce qu'apprécier suffisait à donner de la légitimité à un acte ?

 **/Vous vous prenez beaucoup trop la tête./** Intervint Dinth depuis sa caverne. **/ Je ne comprends pas la moitié de vos réflexions, mais je suis sûre que vous ne feriez pas la fine bouche si le Maître de Emlith vous donnait du plaisir./**

Valentine rougit brusquement, autant de gêne que de contrariété, et évita rapidement le regard de Damian qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table.

*C'est JUSTEMENT là le point Dinth. Avec Damian ce serait DIFFERENT.*

 **/Les humains mâles ne sont-ils pas tous conçu de la même façon ?/**

*C'est une question de sentiment, pas de morphologie. Tu le sais bien. Tu n'apprécies pas beaucoup Emlith, pas vrai ? Tu ne le voudrais pas comme compagnon.*

 **/Pour l'instant je ne sais pas ce que je veux. /** Répliqua Dinth. **/Je sais juste que vous n'êtes pas contente que je n'apprécie pas Emlith. /**

Valentine ne répondit pas. Elle aussi ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Ou plutôt, si, elle en avait une idée : elle aimerait que Damian s'intéresse à elle pour ce qu'elle était en tant qu'humaine, et qu'aucun Vol ne soit concerné. MAIS, le jeune homme blond était totalement hermétique à ses « avances », certes peu conventionnelles. Elle savait qu'il la trouvait jolie. Désirable. Mais c'était tout. Ses sentiments pour elle étaient justes d'ordres amicaux avec un fond de rivalité. Alors elle en venait à s'imaginer que le Vol de Dinth pourrait débloquer cela – ou pas. Mais ça pouvait aussi devenir pire, passer d'amis à « sexe friend », ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas, et puis, de toute façon, il y avait une certaine aversion entre Emlith et Dinth qui faisait que le brun pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas prendre part au Vol.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de l'Amour.

Et elle pressentait que c'était aussi ce que recherchait Harry.

En tant qu'orphelin, n'ayant plus aucun souvenir de ses parents, cela semblait légitime. Tout comme elle, orpheline de mère, qui avait attendu désespérément l'amour de son père.

Elle releva les yeux vers le Gérant de la Réserve et le Second de la Quatrième Escadrille qui en étaient encore à se disputer comme deux chiens se battant pour le même os à ronger.

Avec pour même but la possession d'Harry, peu importe ce que l'un et l'autre voyait en lui, le pouvoir ou le désir. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas comprendre.

-D-

Comprendre, c'était ce qu'essayait de faire Talath.

Elle était soigneusement gardée dans sa caverne par Derianth et Emlith, l'un et l'autre prêt à lui sauter à nouveau dessus si elle refaisait mine d'essayer de rejoindre Harry – même et surtout si ça signifiait essayer de démolir des murs.

Il y avait ce barrage en elle, comme si Harry avait tout simplement oublié son Nom, celui qu'elle lui avait offert à sa naissance – et c'était comme si elle-même avait du mal à s'en rappeler. Comme si elle n'était plus tout à fait elle-même.

Et c'était un fait : sans Harry, elle n'était plus Talath. Elle était juste une grosse bestiole dorée – aussi bête, aussi peu magique et aussi peu importante qu'un mouton.

Elle laissa retomber sa tête par terre en poussant un long soupir, l'estomac au bord de la gorge.

Et surtout elle avait mal à la poitrine, comme si ses poumons étaient trop malheureux pour recevoir de l'air.

 **/Tu devrais essayer de dormir./** Lui conseilla Derianth qui la couvait des yeux avec gravité, assis en sphinx le long de l'ouverture.

 **/Je veux Harry. /** Lui opposa Talath. **/C'est tout ce que je veux. Pas dormir, pas manger, pas voler. Je veux Harry !/**

 **/Les chevaliers le cherchent./**

 **/Ils devraient chercher plus vite./**

Derianth ne lui répondit pas, tournant la tête vers la sortie d'un air digne.

Normalement Talath se serait violemment indignée d'être snobée, mais en cet instant, rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'était les sentiments d'Harry pour elle.

Ce blocage ne pouvait signifiait qu'une seule chose : qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Et c'était horrible, parce qu'elle préfèrerait être morte que de ne plus voir les magnifiques yeux de son Harry briller pour elle. C'était lui qui la rendait belle, c'était lui qui la rendait forte.

 **/Est-ce que vos chevaliers ont réagis de la même façon quand ils ont appris pour le Vol ?/** Demanda t'elle en désespoir de cause en rapprochant un peu plus de son museau les cadeaux que lui avaient fait Harry.

Certains sentaient comme lui.

 **/Non. Absolument pas./** Répondit Derianth, avant d'ajouter avec bonne humeur : **/Ca n'avait pas vraiment d'importance à ses yeux. JE suis plus important./**

 **/Damian le savait déjà. Il dit qu'il est le fruit d'un Vol. /** Fit quant à lui Emlith. **/ Je crois que c'est moi qui était le plus ennuyé des deux. J'aime le contrôle et la raison. Perdre la tête et voler derrière une Verte, ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre./**

Derianth poussa un petit grognement de gorge, indigné :

 **/Ca n'a pas besoin de l'être. C'est du domaine de l'instinct./**

 **/Cela ne me plait pas. C'est tout./**

 **/Je ne suis pas sure que ça me plaise non plus…/** Intervint Talath. **/ Surtout si ça fait tant de mal à Harry. Je vais juste éviter de le faire. Comme ça il sera heureux./**

 **/Tu ne peux pas « éviter » de le faire Talath. C'est inscrit dans nos gènes. J'aime beaucoup Harry, tu le sais, mais il est encore jeune et il ne sait pas tout. /**

Talath lui jeta un regard courroucé.

 **/Puisque tu sais tout, Derianth, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça signifie « se faire violer » ?/**

Avec nervosité, le grand dragon bronze se remit sur ses pattes.

Il avait désormais les deux jeunes dragons qui le fixaient avec attention.

 **/Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois… Que c'est un mot utilisé par les humains qui ont été obligé à se reproduire avec un humain qu'ils n'aiment pas.../**

 **/C'est bien plus compliqué que cela./** Intervint un dragon qui venait de se poser sur la corniche de la caverne, obligeant Derianth à se pousser sur le côté pour le laisser passer.

C'était un solide brun marqué de nombreuses cicatrices et Talath et Emlith éprouvèrent un certain soulagement à la présence de Goleth, le dragon du Chef des Candidats.

 **/Tous les humains n'ont pas la même définition du mot. Nous, nous participons aux Vols parce que c'est ce que nous devons faire, comme le disait parfaitement bien Derianth, c'est instinctif. Bien sûr notre instinct nous pousse à choisir le meilleur partenaire pour notre descendance, et là, notre subjectivité entre en compte. Cette subjectivité est encore plus forte chez les humains. Pour certain, c'est important d'être avec un humain qui leur plait particulièrement. Pour d'autres moins. Et parfois, l'humain en question est leur compagnon, mais ils n'ont pas envie de se reproduire… Pour certain, c'est une blessure, pour d'autre ce n'était pas important, ils ont juste fait leur devoir même s'ils n'en avaient pas envie. Vous voyez, leur processus de reproduction quand il n'est pas lié au notre est très compliqué. Cela fait des années que mon Maître a très envie d'une femme, mais il refuse de la toucher, parce qu'il sait qu'il sera obligé de se reproduire avec d'autres femmes à cause de moi. Il dit que ce serait « la trahir ». Et pendant ce temps, lorsqu'on participe à un Vol et que je couvre une verte, ou qu'il n'arrive pas à se contrôler quand je lâche l'affaire, et qu'il va voir une humaine pour se soulager, il éprouve toujours des sentiments de dégout envers lui-même…/**

 **/Ce doit être difficile à gérer pour toi, non ?/** S'enquit avec inquiétude Emlith. **/J'espère que Damian ne se montrera pas aussi compliqué…/**

 **/C'est notre rôle de dragon de soutenir nos Maîtres, même dans leurs complications./**

 **/Mais comment le faire quand ils vous rejettent ?/** Se lamenta Talath.

Elle voulait affronter cette épreuve avec Harry, tout comme Goleth le faisait avec Montemps. Elle était prête à se forcer, voir même à envisager une stérilisation une fois sa succession assurée. Elle avait un devoir envers la Réserve, comme toute Reine dorée, mais elle en avait aussi un envers sa Moitié. Harry méritait d'être heureux.

Harry… Alors qu'elle le cherchait à nouveau, machinalement, dans son esprit, elle sentit une pierre tomber dans son estomac.

Une sensation de chute et de douleur qui explose.

Elle bondit aussitôt sur ses quatre pattes, ses yeux s'illuminant d'un jaune impossible à manquer et poussa un long rugissement de détresse.

Harry était en danger.

-D-

A l'intérieur du nouveau chaos provoqué par Talath, un petit lézard de feu brun volait à tire d'aile dans les couloirs, cherchant de pièce en pièce quelqu'un pour l'aider. Il était couvert de poussières et avait une large entaille à la croupe, là où une pierre coupante était tombée sur lui. Mais la douleur n'avait pas d'importance en cet instant.

Moineau repéra alors les présences de Jade et de Delilah et plongea dans cette direction, poussant un petit cri de douleur tandis qu'il affrontait une fois de plus le froid glacial du transplanage qui s'attaquait à sa blessure comme des petites bêtes dévoreuse de chair.

Il réapparut au milieu de la salle du Conseil en poussant des pépiements d'urgence – entrainant derrière lui tous les autres lézards de feu de la pièce.

Desclare poussant un tonitruant « SILENCE ! » et tenta d'attirer le lézard de feu d'Harry à lui, mais à choisir, le petit animal préféra se poser sur le poing que lu présenta Charlie.

Il était essoufflé et laissa le chevalier le calmer en lui caressant en mouvement circulaire l'arcade sourcilière.

-De l'eau et du baume calmant ! Commanda le chevalier et presque immédiatement, Moineau put boire tout son saoul alors que Gwendolyn badigeonnait sa blessure de pommade.

Au-dessus de lui, Desclare et Charlie se fixèrent froidement. Et tout autour d'eux, leurs soutiens s'étaient réunis, formant pour la première fois depuis des années, deux blocs distincts dans la Réserve. Ce qui autrefois était tenu dans l'ombre était aujourd'hui révélé et tous savaient que le prochain Vol de Talath promettait un intense affrontement.

Mais il existait aussi un troisième camp, représenté en ces lieux par Valentine et Damian qui s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre et qui observaient avec inquiétude ce qu'il se passait. Une double inquiétude en réalité, tournée vers Harry. Le déclencheur et celui au centre de tout le processus qui se mettait en branle.

Et puis il y avait Dolores Ombrage qui observait tout cela avec un sourire prédateur à peine caché, sentant venir une situation que le Ministère pourrait exploiter.

-JE vais chercher Harry, annonça Charlie d'un ton qui n'admettait aucun refus.

Il souleva à nouveau sur son poing Moineau qui arrivait à nouveau à battre des ailes, revigoré pour l'instant.

Le gérant n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et il le savait. Tant que la vie d'Harry serait en danger, et donc celle de Talath, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps avec des chamailleries.

-Allez-y. Mais nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard, Chevalier Weasley. Car n'oubliez pas : JE suis encore le Gérant de cette Réserve.

Charlie hocha brièvement de la tête, le regard dur et déterminé, puis réuni autour de lui ses amis pour cette mission, et jeta dans l'air le lézard de feu brun pour qu'ils les conduisent au jeune homme en danger.

Sans perdre de temps, Moineau fila à nouveau vers les Anciennes galeries, les obligeant à courir à toute allure derrière lui. A l'intérieur du labyrinthe de couloir, il reproduisit leur trajet sans hésiter, puis alors qu'il tournait dans un virage, il se stoppa brusquement en poussant des piaillements de surprise.

Les chevaliers derrière lui durent piler eux aussi net : la voie avait disparu, n'étant plus qu'un amoncellement de rocs qui coupait net la route vers Harry.

Malheureusement, si Moineau pouvait transplaner pour sauter cet obstacle, ce n'était pas le cas de l'équipe de secours.

-Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Rebecca avec la voix nouée.

-D-

Harry poussa un gémissement en reprenant conscience. Il toussa, la bouche sèche et pleine de poussière. Il chercha ensuite des yeux Moineau, inquiet pour le sort de son petit compagnon, puis se souvint l'avoir vu un bref instant voltiger près de son visage en roucoulant d'inquiétude.

Mais à présent, il n'était plus là.

Cherchant à se relever, Harry laissa échapper un vif cri de douleur qui résonna tout autour de lui. L'un de ses mollets était écrasé sous une pile de rochers. Il chercha sa baguette magique, mais ne la trouva nulle part, et essaya de positiver deux secondes en se disant, qu'au moins, il n'était pas dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Un fin rayon de lumière tombait depuis un plafond incroyablement haut. En fait, la grotte où était tombé Harry semblait tout aussi grande que l'Aire d'Eclosion. Et il n'était pas tout au fond, il semblait sur une sorte de coursive de pierre qui courrait le long des murs.

Pour lui, ce n'était pas dû à l'effet du temps et de la nature, il voyait la main de l'homme et la patte du dragon derrière cette étrange salle, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'à quoi elle pouvait servir, ni pourquoi elle avait été abandonnée.

S'obligeant à respirer profondément malgré la douleur qui pulsait de sa jambe, il essaya de la sortir de sa prison, la tirant vers lui doucement.

Plusieurs fois il manqua de tomber dans les pommes, mais à chaque fois il réussit à se reprendre, alors que, petit à petit, il voyait un peu de peau écorchée et rouge de sang réapparaitre.

Finalement, il réussit à la sortir complétement. Son mollet semblait en charpie, mais il savait que ce n'était pas forcement le plus gros problème. Ce n'était qu'un peu de peau arraché, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de se mettre debout. Par contre, un os cassé ou un muscle déchiré, ça…

Toujours précautionneusement, en épargnant le plus longtemps sa jambe blessée, il se remit sur ses pieds.

Il faillit retomber aussi net. La douleur qui était remontée jusqu'à la colonne vertébrale était assez claire pour comprendre qu'il avait un peu plus que de la chair à vif. Serrant les dents, il fit quelque pas en évitant de s'appuyer sur sa jambe droite.

Le problème était que dans son état, il pouvait oublier son entreprise d'évasion. Et même s'il retrouvait sa baguette magique, il ne connaissait aucun sort de soin. Ces derniers n'étaient pas vus avant la quatrième année au moins.

Maudissant le programme scolaire de Poudlard, il décida de suivre la corniche vers le haut.

Avec un peu de « chance », Moineau était parti chercher les secours. Harry ne savait pas comment il assumerait de revoir aussi vite les gens de la Réserve, mais il était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Son ascension ne fut pas bien longue. Sa jambe le lançait à chaque pas qu'il faisait et il se retrouva vite à s'asseoir sur une sorte de banc en pierre en cherchant un moyen de soulager sa douleur.

C'est alors qu'il capta un miroitement dans l'obscurité de la paroi. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha d'un immense mur de pierre qui semblait tout lisse. Il semblait à première vue totalement noir, mais en fait il était d'un spectre de couleurs allant du violet sombre au vert de gris.

Et son image se reflétait à l'intérieur, exactement comme un miroir.

Cette matière lui était totalement inconnue – et, irrésistiblement, il se sentait attiré. C'était plus fort que la douleur de sa jambe, plus fort que sa colère : il était appelé.

Il approcha la main, désireux de toucher, et alors que ses doigts effleuraient la surface lisse, une série d'images s'enchaina à toute vitesse dans sa tête.

Des arbres. Des égouts. Un immense œil de dragon braqué sur lui. Une ville noyée sous les dragons qui se battaient au-dessus d'elle. Des corps humains entassés dans des prisons. Une chute mortelle. Charlie trônant à la table du Conseil . Un dragon bronze aux ailes transparentes et ivoirines. Un cimetière d'os de dragons. Talath prisonnière de chaines d'or. Drago Malefoy se tournant vers lui.

Il recula brusquement, la douleur à sa jambe le ramenant à la réalité.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Harry avait une sorte de sensation de brûlure au bout de ses doigts, et il essayait à tout prix de se raccrocher aux instants fugitifs qu'il avait… Perçu ?

Relevant la tête, prêt à affronter à nouveau l'étrange miroir, il se figea.

Parce que dans son reflet, il n'était plus seul. Et on le regardait.

 _A suivre…_

 _*Part se cacher derrière une pierre pour éviter les lecteurs qui menacent de la bombarder de tomates pourries* Laissez-moi en vie, d'accord ? Le chapitre suivant est très cool – on apprend plein de choses ! Donc je vous dis à mercredi prochain !_


	32. Le Miroir d'Obsidienne

_Mot de l'auteur_ _: Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous êtes prêt pour la suite. Découverte, révélation et réalisation sont au menu aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment ! _

RAR Farwey : Merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est bien d'être romantique – et moi aussi je le suis – beaucoup- mais je suis aussi un peu sadique. J'adore torturer mes personnages avant de les laisser obtenir ce qu'ils veulent !

RAR Ariane : Je ne veux pas me spoiler, mais je ne veux même pas imaginer Harry avec Desclare. Crois-moi, c'est pas une question de « berk » ou de « quel connard », parce que je ne vois pas ce personnage comme ça. Ce serait juste gênant et malaisant parce que ce type a autant de passion qu'un bloc de pierre et est juste tellement pas doué avec les relations sociales...

* * *

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants :** Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)  
Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Reyn (dragon brun)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens- - Maitresse des Armes-  
Mortimer (dragon vert) – Apprenti Guerrisseur -

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Le Miroir d'Obsidienne**

On le regardait.

Harry se retourna brusquement vers l'endroit d'où provenait le reflet… Mais il n'y avait personne.

Rien que de la roche, l'immensité de cette vaste caverne et lui avec son mollet en lambeaux.

-Tiens, tiens… Voilà qui est surprenant.

Le jeune homme revint aussitôt sur le miroir, là d'où semblait venir le son. Provenant apparemment de l'apparition presque fantomatique qui émit un semblant de sourire.

C'était une femme, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle était humaine, ou même sorcière. Ses traits étaient juste trop parfaits, symétriques, ses longs cheveux blancs qui tombaient jusqu'au sol semblaient avoir la texture de l'eau, sa peau si pale, si fine, ne laissait apparaitre aucun tracé bleuté de veines, comme si elle avait été sculptée dans du calcaire. Et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si clair que l'on percevait à peine la séparation de l'iris.

Et en cet instant, elle ne portait qu'une très légère robe dorée qui dévoilait plus ses formes qu'elles ne les cachaient.

Peut-être injustement, il pensa avoir à faire à une vélane.

Mais elle n'évoquait pas vraiment la beauté – trop belle pour être belle comme on pourrait le dire – et il émanait d'elle une impression de choses dures, coupantes et glaciales. Un prédateur, sans aucun doute.

Et pendant ce temps, elle tournait autour de son reflet, lui faisant subir la même observation.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir un instant ce qu'il se passe, continua-t-elle.

-Non. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'il se passe avec ce… Ce pan de mur ? Répondit-il en essayant discrètement de voir s'il pouvait toucher l'apparition dans le reflet et dans la réalité.

Elle fit un écart opportun et un geste englobant la surface qui la reflétait.

-Ceci n'est pas un « pan de mur ». Ceci est un miroir d'obsidienne. Un très très rare miroir d'obsidienne.

Cela ne lui apprenait pas grand-chose et soulevait encore plus de questions. Qu'est-ce qu'un artefact de toute évidence magique faisait dans une salle abandonnée ? Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la Réserve de négliger une quelconque ressource.

-Oh… Peu peuvent s'en servir, émit la femme comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Pour la majorité des personne, ce n'est qu'un bloc taillé dans le l'obsidienne arc-en-ciel, celle qui porte le nom bien plus évocateur de « œil céleste ». Mais pour d'autre…

Harry repensa aux espèces de visions qu'il avait subies en touchant le miroir. Il aurait bien aimé en parler, mais il ne savait rien de l'étrange personne face à lui. Sa prudence le taraudait suffisamment pour le tenir sur le qui-vive.

-Excusez-moi… Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous dans mon reflet ?

La femme dans le miroir eut un mouvement de menton hautain, et recommença ses divagations autour du Harry du miroir. C'était perturbant la façon dont elle s'intéressait tantôt à lui, et tantôt vrillait le vrai Harry de ses yeux irréels.

-Je pourrais vous demander de vous présenter d'abord… Fit-elle. Mais je sais déjà qui vous êtes. Harry Potter, compagnon de la dorée Talath, reine longwing… (elle laissa un silence passer). Quant à moi, on me connait sous le nom de la Dame Blanche…

-La Dame Blanche ?

Cela ne lui disait absolument rien.

-Et je possède moi-même un miroir d'obsidienne. C'est grâce à cela que nous communiquons. C'est un de leur pouvoir.

-Donc c'est une sorte de téléphone avec image… Comprit Harry.

En réalité, cette femme se trouvait comme lui devant son miroir et pour elle, c'était le reflet d'Harry qui devait jouer les intrus… Quoique ça n'expliquait pas tout à fait sa façon d'agir.

-Il y en a plus de deux ? Et on peut communiquer avec tous les autres miroirs ? Demanda-t-il en voyant l'intérêt bien pratique d'un tel objet.

-J'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons les derniers à pouvoir nous en servir. Quand bien même il y en aurait d'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire en plus ? S'enquit Harry. Tout à l'heure vous avez dit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un de leurs pouvoirs…

Le sourire en coin qui ourla ses lèvres refroidit Harry de son enthousiasme même s'il ne sut dire pourquoi.

-Oh… Harry. Vous et moi savons très bien ce qu'ils peuvent faire d'autres… Ce que VOUS pouvez faire…

Elle s'éloigna un peu, comme songeuse, avant de reprendre :

-« Le garçon qui marqua la dorée ». Celui qui entend tous les dragons… Un don qui est transmis de mère en fille depuis Sorka, la toute première à marquer un dragon. Son sang coule dans vos veines, transmis par votre mère.

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait, mais cela ne faisait guère sens dans son esprit.

-Je crois que vous vous trompez… La famille de ma mère est moldue. Ma mère était la toute première sorcière de sa lignée…

-Huum… Fit-elle avec amusement. Non. Je ne me trompe pas. Il y a de cela 70 ans éclatait la guerre contre ce sorcier appelé Grindelwald. Les descendantes de Sorka furent traquées et éliminées à cause de leurs pouvoirs. Une seule y échappa, même si ce ne fut pas le cas de son dragon, et son seul moyen de survivre fut de se fondre au milieu des moldus. Elle ne fut jamais retrouvée. Mais je suis formelle, je sens son sang dans vos veines. Et même sans cela, c'est à la commande de Sorka, et pour ses descendantes, que 13 miroirs d'obsidienne furent forgés par les Nains de la Forêt Noire. 3 furent détruits. 4 sont perdus. Il n'en reste que six et une seule personne capable d'activer leur pouvoir caché. Vous.

Harry déglutit nerveusement en se demandant si tout cela était vrai. Cela signifierait que sa grand-mère ou son arrière-grand-mère avait été non seulement sorcière, mais aussi Dame de la Réserve. Maitresse d'un dragon.

-Eh oui, fit la femme d'une voix moqueuse. Le sang de Sorka est revenu à la Montagne Blanche, là où tant d'autres de ses descendantes ont œuvrées. Tout cela ressemble beaucoup au destin.

-D'accord. Peut-être ! S'exclama Harry avec nervosité. Je n'ai pas connu mes grands-parents donc je ne peux pas le dire. Mais je suis un garçon ! Pas une fille ! Alors ce truc de descendantes, de mère en fille…

Il écarta les bras, comme pour montrer qu'il était bien de l'autre genre, mais ça n'a pas eu l'air d'impressionner son interlocutrice.

\- Tous les peuples magiques ont leurs prophéties qui annoncent votre venue. Certains font part de catastrophes et de destruction. D'autres de grands changements. Il fut écrit il y a bien longtemps que le dernier descendant de Sorka serait un garçon et que sa lignée se terminerait avec lui. Vous êtes ce garçon. Vous êtes le dernier.

Ces mots tombèrent dans l'estomac d'Harry comme une pierre. Il ne voulait pas être le dernier de quoique ce soit, et il ne voulait pas être annonciateur de malheur ! Il se souvenait brusquement de ce que lui avait dit Fleur Delacour au sujet d'une prophétie de sa grand-mère vélane parlant d'un chevalier or. Tout d'un coup il regrettait de ne pas avoir posé de questions à ce sujet.

Il aurait aimé s'asseoir, se sentant brusquement tout faible. Mais les mouvements qu'il pouvait faire avec sa jambe blessée étaient limités.

A la place de cela il se prit la tête dans les mains, bouleversé.

Sa vie était en train de prendre un chemin incontrôlable !

Il sentit des mains contre les siennes et sursauta. La Dame Blanche était devant lui, exactement comme leur reflet le montrait. Elle lui caressa doucement le front et la joue avec une de ses mains lisse, comme le ferait certainement une mère, ses étranges yeux limpides plongés dans les siens.

Il se crispa légèrement, une part de lui vraiment pas rassurée.

-Pauvre… Pauvre petit. Tant de poids… Tant de tristesse… Tant de déception… Tout ça, juste à cause d'une petite dragonne égoïste.

C'était comme si elle lui enfonçait un couteau dans une plaie déjà ouverte et le remuait bien doucement. Harry était incapable de dire si elle se montrait bienveillante ou bien son contraire en cet instant.

Mais sa rancune envers Talath renaissait de plus belle, et la colère remontait du plus profond de son être. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que la dorée ignorait qu'en choisissant un garçon, quelqu'un qui n'était pas fait pour elle, elle lui ferait subir tout un tas de déconvenues. Juste parce qu'elle, reine dorée, voulait le meilleur.

-Un vrai gâchis de potentiel, approuva la Dame Blanche. Votre place est de toute évidence sur les champs de bataille. Je paris que vous l'avez vu… Dans le miroir. La Guerre inévitable qui se rapproche… Finit-elle en un murmure au creux de son oreille.

Harry resta silencieux, même s'il était encore hanté par sa vision d'un ciel rempli de dragons s'affrontant avec violence. De flammes, de griffes acérées, de boulets de canon claquant dans l'air et de magies de toutes formes s'entrechoquant comme des orages magnétiques.

Les corps des dragons terrassés tombant du ciel en une pluie macabre.

Une part de lui fantasmait le combat, le désirait même avec ardeur, mais en cet instant, il donnerait tout pour que ce qu'il avait vu ne se produise jamais.

Et il espérait fortement que ce n'était pas à cause de lui que tout cela arriverait.

Mais si être chevalier doré causait tout cela… Eh bien… Il avait juste qu'à cesser de l'être.

-Je peux faire cela.

Il sursauta légèrement, ayant durant un bref instant oublié tout ce qui l'entourait. Avait-il parlé à voix haute ?

-Faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

La Dame Blanche plissa les yeux – c'était un sourire – probablement – elle ne semblait pas être très douée pour ça. Et ses mains étaient toujours sur lui. Harry se demanda un bref instant comment il pouvait oublier la présence de quelqu'un qui le touchait. Et pourquoi d'abord, ce contact continuait.

-Je vois à quel point être chevalier d'une reine doré vous rend malheureux, répondit la femme. Alors… Je pourrais réaliser votre souhait.

-Mon souhait ? Vous… Je ne crois pas que…

-Considérez que notre rencontre n'est probablement pas le fruit du hasard. Ici encore, il s'agit du destin. Vous aviez besoin de moi, même sans le savoir, et vous m'avez trouvé.

Harry resta un instant perplexe. Ce qu'elle disait n'était pas si faux. Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'il se trouve dans cette galerie, qu'un tremblement de terre la fasse s'effondrer à ce moment-là et qu'il atterrisse à deux pas du miroir ? Ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Et peut-être que sa « bonne étoile » s'était finalement réveillée et avait décidé que ça en était trop pour lui et qu'il mériterait une nouvelle voie, un nouveau chemin.

Il lui fallait juste un peu d'audace… Et un brin de folie… Non, beaucoup de folie.

Il releva les yeux vers ceux de la Dame Blanche.

Rien. Harry ne pouvait rien lire dans ce regard trop clair, avec juste ces deux pupilles noires qui ressortaient et semblaient être capable de voir à travers lui.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire ?

Un nouveau rictus souleva ses lèvres.

-Ca.

Elle le prit au dépourvu en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Tout ce que sentit et retint Harry, c'était leur touché glacial… Avant que tout devienne noir.

-D-

La lumière vint le gêner dans son sommeil, puis ce fut son réveil qui se déclencha.

Harry se redressa aussitôt dans son lit.

Légèrement hagard, il se gratta le cuir chevelu en détaillant tout ce qui l'entourait. On aurait dit qu'il était dans une des cavernes supérieures, un peu dans le genre où avait été logé Damian avec une seule pièce qui servait de chambre et de salon.

Pourtant, ici et là il trouvait ses affaires et ses vêtements. Le perchoir d'Hedwige était vide, mais Moineau dormait, enroulé en boule dans un creux de la couette.

-Mais… Où est-ce que je suis ?

Avait-il été retrouvé et secouru ? Mais dans ce cas-là que faisait-il ici ? Ce serait plus logique de l'avoir placé à l'Infirmerie. Et toute cette discussion avec la Dame Blanche ? Est-ce que ça avait été une sorte de… Délire ? Montemps les avait déjà prévenus contre les effets de certains gaz qui pouvaient s'accumuler dans des grottes fermées.

Avec précaution, il dégagea sa jambe blessée, mais la trouva indemne. Et en la faisant travailler, il se rendit compte qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur.

Il sauta sur ses deux pieds, heureux, et constata avec plaisir qu'il n'avait aucune séquelle de l'accident.

Si accident il y avait eu. Finalement, il était en train de se dire qu'il l'avait complétement imaginé.

Avec tout ça, il lui fallait encore découvrir le propriétaire de ces appartements. Il attrapa son pantalon et sa veste qui étaient posés sur son coffre et les enfila rapidement avant de se diriger vers la caverne du dragon.

Harry sentit une drôle d'impression en entrant, mais la laissa de côté pour admirer le grand bronze qui dormait profondément. Il était magnifique… Mais Harry ne voyait pas du tout qui c'était. Il connaissait pourtant tous les dragons de la Réserve.

-Alors, encore en contemplation ?

Se retournant, le brun aperçut Damian qui était appuyé au passage qui reliait les appartements à la caverne. Il souriait largement en faisant tourner ses lunettes de vol autour de son poing.

-Damian !? S'exclama Harry en le rejoignant.

-Euh… Oui ? C'est moi. Qui t'attends pour qu'on aille petit déjeuner… Comme tous les matins !

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On ne mange plus ensemble depuis un moment, et… Je suis dans les appartements de qui et ce dragon, qui c'est ?

Damian haussa fortement des sourcils, le regardant comme s'il était fou avant d'éclater de rire.

-Oh, par l'œuf, tu es pas bien réveillé toi ! Eh l'endormi, faut émerger ! C'est TES appartements, et TON dragon et on a une mission dans trois heures ! Charlie sera pas content si on traine ou si tu baragouine des idioties !

-Quoi ?! Souffla Harry, hébété.

Mais Damian ne lui laissa pas le temps d'éclaircir tout cela et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le trainer derrière lui.

Harry jeta un dernier regard au dragon, avant de porter une de ses mains à son front, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

-Elle l'a fait. Elle l'a VRAIMENT fait ! Je suis un chevalier dragon bronze !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as bu ou pris hier ? Le questionna Damian qui semblait s'inquiéter beaucoup pour lui.

Ce que disait Harry ne devait en effet pas avoir de sens pour lui. Mais c'était comme si la Dame Blanche avait changé le cours des évènements et que lui, Harry, avait marqué un dragon bronze durant l'Eclosion.

-Et je suis dans la Quatrième Escadrille ? Avec toi et Charlie ?

-Hum ouais… Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée de te laisser avec cette fille hier soir, mais je ne pensais pas que tu me ferais ce coup-là au matin. Charlie va me tuer, parce que, bien sûr, ça retombera sur moi, toi t'es son petit protégé !

Harry éclata de rire, se sentent plus léger que jamais comme si un poids énorme venait de s'évaporer de ses épaules.

Plus de Desclare sur le dos ! Plus de cours ennuyeux ! Plus d'inventaires ! Plus de Vol ! Plus d'homosexualité ! Plus de catastrophes imminentes ! Et…

…Plus de bruit ?

-Les dragons sont drôlement silencieux ce matin, réalisa Harry.

-Tu déconne ? Emlith n'arrête pas de me saouler depuis ce matin. Là encore c'est « blablabla » sur la soirée d'hier et comment je n'aurais pas dû te laisser. Je sais. Je sais. Mais ces jumelles étaient juste trop sexy…

-Emlith te parle, là, en ce moment ? Le coupa-t-il parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire des jumelles sexy.

-Bein oui, puisque je te le dis ! Ne fait pas cette tête comme si tu pouvais entendre tous les dragons !

-Je peux… Emit Harry d'un air perdu.

Ou du moins il le pouvait, avant.

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Je crois qu'une bonne potion anti gueule de bois te remettra les idées en place.

-Euh… Ouais…

Au fond, Harry avait juste à se laisser faire et apprendre à vivre avec cette nouvelle réalité. Cela ne devrait pas être difficile.

C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, pas vrai ?

Alors qu'il descendait dans les méandres des couloirs, il pouvait déjà sentir la différence dans le regard des gens qui l'entouraient.

Admiration. Désintérêt. Visages polis ou amicaux.

Plus personne ne le déshabillait du regard. Les yeux ne trainaient plus sur sa chute de rein et ses fesses et on n'essayait plus de le séduire à coups de clins d'œil ou de sourires charmeurs.

C'était le paradis !

Une nouvelle surprise se présenta puisque Edmund se tenait à l'entrée du Hall des Repas, les attendant apparemment. Il leur adressa un grand sourire, comme si jamais ils n'avaient été séparés par la couleur de leurs dragons respectifs.

Ah, bein non, était-il bête ! Il avait un bronze. Lui aussi.

Edmund lui serra fraternellement l'épaule et ils entrèrent tous les trois, le pas assuré et fier, comme trois jeunes nouveaux chevaliers prêt à faire leurs preuves et leur place dans la Réserve.

Harry en était si heureux qu'il ne pouvait plus décrocher le sourire niais de ses lèvres. C'était comme s'il était en vol et qu'il s'apprêtait à plonger en piquet, le vent contre son visage et le cœur battant violemment en lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Finit par s'enquérir Edmund en attaquant son petit déjeuner.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Damian qui commençait déjà à mélanger toute sorte de produits dans un gobelet en acier.

-Je ne boirais pas ça, prévint simplement Harry sans cesser de sourire. Et je vais très bien.

-Arrêtes, c'est mon mélange, le « Damian spécial lendemain de cuite ». Et tu es clairement pas dans ton état normal. J'espère que t'es pas tombé amoureux quand même ? T'as la tête d'un amoureux complétement crétin ! Y'a pas plus con comme idée !

Harry répondit simplement en levant les yeux au ciel.

-S'il te dit qu'il va bien, temporisa Edmund. De toute façon Laranth le saura s'il est sous l'effet de quelque chose… Du moins quand il se réveillera.

*Laranth ?*

Oh, ça devait être son dragon. C'était bizarre. Harry se sentait plutôt… Déconnecté de ce grand bronze. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il dormait encore…

Haussant les épaules, il fit honneur à son petit déjeuner comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Tout semblait avoir plus de gout tout d'un coup. Le pain glissait tout seul dans sa gorge là où il avait auparavant l'impression d'étouffer à la moindre bouchée.

Ne plus avoir de regards pesants sur son dos, de personnes venant lui dire ce qu'il devait faire… Ou ne pas faire. C'était vraiment la liberté.

Il cherchait quand même Valentine du regard. Il avait besoin de la voir pour confirmer cette réalité.

A la place, ce fut Ronan qui vint s'asseoir à leur table. Il lui jeta à peine un regard et un « salut » rapide, mais Harry resta muet de stupeur devant son manque de… Ça se disait connartitude ?

Edmund l'accueillit chaleureusement, mais Damian fit une légère moue et se tu pour se concentrer sur sa nourriture.

-Il parait que vous avez tous les deux une grosse mission aujourd'hui, fit Ronan en jouant avec une fourchette. Vous avez de la chance, moi je suis encore cloué à terre pour deux jours.

-Et moi je ne suis pas là… Marmonna Damian avec autodérision, juste assez fort pour que Harry seul puisse l'entendre.

-Oui, mais je pense que mon escadrille sera rentrée bien assez vite, annonça Edmund. C'est du genre mission éclair, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Ronan hocha de la tête avant de fixer Harry. Ce dernier se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise de croiser son regard brun sans l'habituelle étincelle de fureur à laquelle il était habitué.

-Bonne chance à toi aussi Potter. Essaie de rentrer en un seul morceau, ok ?

-Euh… Oui.

-Tu crois que si je faisais un strip-tease, là, maintenant, il me remarquerait ? Continua à marmonner Damian, attirant cette fois-ci l'attention de Ronan qui le fixa avec mépris.

-Eh, t'as quelque chose à me dire le troisième couteau ?!

-Nope, rien, assura le blond en lui adressa un grand sourire hypocrite.

Harry sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, mais alors qu'il allait répliquer quelque chose, Ronan lui pressa l'épaule comme s'ils étaient pote et lui parla amicalement :

-Quand tu rentreras, on fera la fête !

-Chouette ! Fit Damian, mais Ronan le foudroya du regard.

-Qui t'as dit que tu étais invité ? C'est un truc entre bronze, compris ?!

-Ah. OK. C'est pas grave. De toute façon j'ai ce truc avec les jumelles, j'aurais pas pu venir, baragouina le chevalier brun même si son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait déjà plus et saluait Edmund et Harry avant de partir.

Ce dernier était complétement déconcerté. Il retourna à son petit déjeuner en silence, essayant de comprendre ce qui était arrivé pour que Ronan agisse ainsi avec lui.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire part de son trouble à ses amis, Desclare entra dans le Hall. Instinctivement, Harry frissonna et se prépara à affronter son regard.

Mais il ne le regarda pas. Pas une seconde.

Non, il se retourna plutôt vers une jeune fille qui le suivait, longue chevelure sombre, peau pâle et joli minois aux longs cils. Elle acquiesça à quelque chose qu'il lui dit et Harry les regarda se diriger vers la table principale, Desclare tirer galamment la chaise pour la demoiselle, avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

-C'est Serena que tu regardes avec autant d'attention ? Demanda brusquement Damian avec un sourire chafouin.

-Quoi ?! Euh… Non, répondit automatiquement Harry en continuant cependant à fixer ladite « Serena ».

-Allez, j'te comprends, c'est qu'elle est super mignonne notre Dame !

Harry revint vers Damian, se retenant de poser les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Ainsi donc c'était cette « Serena » qui l'avait remplacé à la tête de la Réserve ? Elle qui subissait Desclare. Elle qui était la maitresse de la dorée.

Il aurait dû se sentir un peu peiné pour elle, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était un certain agacement vis-à-vis de la façon dont elle se laissait diriger par le Gérant de la Réserve. Elle ne lui semblait clairement pas assez forte pour le poste.

Pas assez forte pour Talath.

Une sensation de malaise s'empara de lui alors qu'il se demandait si la dragonne de cette fille était bien son ancienne moitié.

-Hum, tu comptes participer au Vol de Talath ? Demanda Damian avec un sourire plein d'insinuation, lui donnant des coups de coudes.

-QUOI ?! NON ! Réagit Harry, absolument indigné et horrifié.

Bon sang, il s'agissait bien de Talath ! Et comme s'il allait participer à cette merde de Vol ?! Il était furieux que Damian lui demande ça, A LUI, avant qu'il se rappelle qu'il était désormais un chevalier bronze et que ce n'était pas censé le mettre dans tous ses états. Qu'il n'était pas celui qui se ferait baiser dans tous les sens du terme.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir nauséeux… et coupable alors qu'il regardait à nouveau Serena qui baissait pudiquement la tête sur son assiette alors que les regards des chevaliers revenaient pratiquement toujours sur elle.

-Eh ! C'est pas honteux, répliqua Damian. Moi j'ai un brun, c'est quasi impossible qu'il batte en puissance les bronzes, surtout qu'on parle d'Emlith là, mais franchement, ça ne me déplaira pas d'avoir une fille pareille dans mon lit. Elle a l'air toute douce et…

\- Arrêtes ! Le coupa brusquement Harry en se levant. C'est un être humain ! Elle ne mérite pas qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle était juste bonne à satisfaire vos désirs !

Edmund et Damian le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on pense, répliqua Edmund. Pourquoi tu montes au créneau comme ça ? C'est notre future Dame, on la respecte beaucoup. On a prêté serment devant elle, l'as-tu oublié ?

Harry se rassit en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, le regard sombre. Si ça c'était du respect, ils pouvaient juste se le garder…

-Et puis, même si tu le voulais, ce serait franchement égoïste de ta part d'empêcher Laranth de participer. Il en a le droit au même titre que tous les autres dragons. Sans compter le prestige qui va avec la place de Chef de la Réserve et celui de Compagnon de la Reine. C'est ce à quoi devrait aspirer tous dragons et chevaliers bronze.

Edmund avait doctement répété ce qu'on semblait lui avoir appris. Pour avoir été de l'autre côté, Harry ne pouvait juste pas approuver aveuglement un tel discours. Bien sûr, il adorerait être un jour à la tête de la Réserve, mais il n'avait pas envie de gagner dans le même lot la pauvre Dame qui n'avait rien demandé.

Dame qu'il regarda à nouveau en se disant qu'elle allait se faire manger toute crue.

Desclare lui avait-il déjà parlé de son destin dans toute cette affaire ? Harry pensait que non. S'il n'avait pas insisté et hurlé, l'homme l'aurait sans doute laissé ignorant jusqu'au jour J.

-Bon, j'y vais, sinon je vais être en retard, fit Edmund en se levant. J'espère que ça se passera bien pour vous deux.

Il fit signe à une serveuse et celle-ci s'empressa de récupérer les tasses et assiettes sales d'un coup de baguette magique.

-Te prends pas la tête sur le Vol, fit alors Damian. Vos dragons sont de toute façon trop jeunes pour arriver à couvrir la Reine.

-Oh, vraiment ? Fit Harry d'un ton détaché, ce qui fit glousser son ami.

-Ouais, même si ça c'est déjà vu. De jeunes Chefs… Mais jamais en dessous de 19 ans. Ce qui nous recale directement. Perso… (Il s'arrêta en apercevant de nouvelles personnes entrer et fit un grand sourire.) Perso je parierais sur Charlie.

L'attention d'Harry se porta alors vers le jeune homme qui se dirigeait vers eux avec tout un groupe de ses amis. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le roux lui adressa un sourire resplendissant et vint l'attraper par l'épaule pour le saluer dans une accolade chaleureuse.

-Alors prêt pour la mission Harry ?

-Ouaip. Plus que jamais.

Après tout ce temps à attendre…

-Mais où est notre très cher Chef d'escadrille ? Demanda avec ironie Damian en faisant mine de le chercher dans le Hall.

-Tu ne le trouveras pas, s'amusa Charlie. Il ne pourra pas participer à la mission à cause de… soit disant problèmes gastriques. Je suis donc aux commandes. (Il se rapprocha d'Harry pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille : ) Et je te réserve une place en première loge sur l'action.

-C'est vrai ? Fit Harry avec excitation, trop habitué à ce qu'on le place en sécurité depuis qu'il avait marqué Talath.

Même si… Ici il avait marqué Laranth.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se le rentre dans la tête.

Charlie éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

-Bien sûr, tu sais que tu es comme mon petit frère !

Harry essaya de ne pas trop rayonner de joie, mais c'était difficile et cela lui valut les moqueries amicales des chevaliers l'entourant. Enfin ! Enfin il pouvait faire partie de la bande ! Il était considéré avec respect comme un combattant, un des leurs, et il était dans la même escadrille que deux des personnes avec qui il était le plus proche. Il appréciait notamment l'intérêt que lui portait Charlie.

*Son petit frère.* Repensa-t-il avec joie.

Il voulait le rendre fier et mériter cette marque d'affection. Il était décidé à tout donner pour la mission.

C'est alors qu'il tomba sur Valentine qui passait à côté de leur table.

Joyeusement, il la salua, mais elle ne lui adressa qu'un vague regard plein de mépris.

Il baissa la main qu'il avait soulevée, dépité.

-Bah… Val' ?

Soudain, Cyan, un des chevalier bronze qui trainait avec Charlie, coupa le chemin à la blonde et la souleva de terre.

-Hep hep ma jolie ! C'est pas une façon de saluer ça ! Harry t'as fait un beau sourire, tu pourrais lui rendre la pareille !

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire espère de dégénéré ?! Vociféra Valentine en essayant de lui donner des coups de pieds.

Harry, absolument gêné du comportement de l'autre bronze voulut intervenir, mais en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour s'indigner, Valentine fut parachutée sur ses cuisses au milieu des rires des garçons.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Serena ne te fait aucun effet ! S'exclama Damian.

-Eh bien ça alors Harry, tu préfères les vipères venimeuses ? S'étonna Charlie en haussant des sourcils, un rire au coin des lèvres.

Mais Harry, là, n'était pas beaucoup amusé, et il savait que c'était encore moins le cas pour la jeune fille assise sur lui.

Et en effet, Valentine bondit à terre, et presque dans le même mouvement, elle lui asséna une baffe magistrale qui transforma sa joue en barbecue.

-Et vous trouvez ça marrant ?! Vous êtes vraiment la lie de l'humanité !

Elle s'éloigna le menton haut sans s'intéresser aux commentaires qui fusaient derrière elle.

-Ah, les vertes… Soupira Cyan avec un ricanement, donnant un petit coup de coude à Harry comme s'il était censé approuver.

Et pendant un bref instant, l'esprit d'Harry fut balancé entre suivre le mouvement et rester dans le cocon bien chaleureux de la cohésion de groupe, et entre attraper la tête de Cyan pour l'enfoncer dans son assiette de saucisse.

Mais finalement, c'est son cœur qui gagna et il jeta un regard furieux au grand bronze :

-Elle a raison, c'est quoi ton problème ? Je t'avais rien demandé et certainement pas de l'attraper comme ça. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas faire ça ? Attraper les personnes et les balancer sur les genoux d'une autre !

-Eh, cool Harry, c'était juste pour s'amuser !

-Ca n'était amusant que pour toi.

-Mais t'as vu comment elle t'a snobbé ?! Tu lui disais juste bonjour et…

-Et c'est parfaitement son droit, cracha Harry même s'il avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

Ronan le creuvard qui lui souriait, Damian l'honnête qui avalait des couleuvres, Valentine la juste qui le méprisait. Lui qui n'entendait plus tous les dragons. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Comment le seul fait d'avoir obtenu un bronze, et non Talath, avait pu changer les choses à ce point ?!

Il ne reconnaissait pas les gens qu'il aimait – et il ne se reconnaissait pas dans la façon dont les autres se comportaient avec lui. Alors, oui, il avait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu…

Mais.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par le tintement familier de la conscience d'un dragon touchant la sienne et éprouva la joie habituelle à l'idée du réveil de Talath… Avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas elle qui partageait son esprit maintenant. Et son humeur fut aussitôt douchée.

Il se leva de sa chaise :

-Je vous laisse, Laranth est en train de se réveiller.

Il les quitta, trop conscient qu'il parlait de lui et de sa susceptibilité d'amoureux. Leur étroitesse d'esprit lui fit crisser les dents de rage : ils n'avaient rien compris. L'amour n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça – c'était juste une bête question de respect de l'autre.

Ce fut presque en se trainant vers son appartement qu'il chercha un moyen d'arranger tout ça – de rendre à ce monde son équilibre.

 **/Pourquoi êtes-vous contrarié ?/** Fit soudain une voix dans son esprit.

Une voix trop masculine. Une voix qu'il ressentit comme étrangère et n'ayant rien à faire dans sa tête.

 **/Le ciel est beau, la chaleur est parfaite. Nous allons partir en mission. Il n'y a rien qui puisse rendre votre journée morose./**

*Oh… Génial… Un optimiste.*

Laranth l'interrogea mentalement sur cette réaction de dépit, mais le brun ne pouvait que penser à ce que lui aurait dit Talath. Elle, aurait sûrement affirmé que la pluie devrait juste tomber pour aller avec son humeur. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Arrivant à l'intérieur de la caverne, il découvrit son nouveau dragon qui l'attendait pour sortir.

Il était plus grand que Talath. Pour l'instant. Belle envergure d'aile à première vue, et ligne équilibrée. Couleur vive et peau sans imperfection, critères qui permettaient de juger et de sa bonne santé, et du soin qu'on avait mis à s'occuper de lui plus jeune. L'armure de combat trônait soigneusement à sa place, prête à être enfilée.

Bref, Laranth était une belle machine de combat.

Harry avait brusquement l'impression de marcher sur une mine qu'il aurait lui-même placé.

Il lui avait fallu juste quelques heures pour se rendre compte de sa stupidité. Mais que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Ce qui était fait était fait, et…

Il avait eu ce qu'il « voulait ».

Le respect de la masse. Le dragon de combat. Les missions.

Et il avait perdu des choses bien plus importantes, qu'il avait soit considéré comme acquises, soit tout simplement dédaigné avec hauteur.

Le respect des gens qui étaient importants pour lui. Un amour inconditionnel. Ses propres valeurs.

Et alors qu'il marchait près de son dragon qui le considérait avec inquiétude, son regard capta un éclat doré.

ELLE était là, sur sa corniche, resplendissante dans sa robe dorée, le maintien fier et confiant de sa tête.

Talath.

Le désir qu'il ressentit s'accompagna de nombreux souvenirs. Leur rencontre, quand elle n'était encore qu'une petite chose toute gluante – et pourtant déjà si autoritaire. La fois où elle avait marché sur sa propre aile et s'était magistralement cassé la gueule. Les bains qu'ils prenaient ensemble en jouant à faire des bulles. Le contact de sa tête contre la sienne. Ses remarques hautaines et pourtant si comiques. Quand elle avait eu le hoquet et n'avait pas arrêté de cracher du feu, provoquant la panique parmi les Aspirants. Comment elle s'enroulait autour de ses trésors et posaient soigneusement sa tête dessus en ignorant ses moqueries. Leurs vols, ces moments où ils étaient si coordonnées qu'ils ne savaient plus qui pensait quoi et s'en moquaient éperdument.

A quel moment avait-il perdu de vue ce qui était important ? Que ce qu'il avait voulu – avant même la guerre, avant même les combats – c'était cette union avec un dragon.

Et même avant d'être une union destinée, il s'agissait d'une relation dans le temps, d'une histoire. Il n'avait rien de tout ça avec Laranth, parce que le dragon avec qui il avait grandi pendant deux ans était juste là, devant lui. Rien ne pouvait effacer ça. Rien ne pouvait valoir ça.

C'était une femelle – et alors ? Ce n'était pas comme si les pensées d'un dragon étaient sexuées. Elle volait, elle crachait du feu, elle valait autant, sinon plus que n'importe quel autre dragon.

Non, il avait bêtement placé le problème sur le genre de Talath, mais le vrai problème ce n'était pas elle… C'était lui et les autres. Lui parce qu'il avait envié un statut sans voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Les autres parce qu'ils agissaient comme des cons. Parce qu'ils agissaient comme leurs ainés sans remettre en question leur comportement.

Et si, au final, personne ne leur mettait le nez dans leur merde, rien ne pourrait changer.

Il avait juste fui, refilé le problème à quelqu'un, et l'avait contourné. Quel lâche. Quel con.

Et maintenant il frissonnait à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière.

En bas, sur la corniche de la Reine, Serena était sortie à son tour et câlinait le museau de SA dragonne.

Harry vit soudain rouge et cela lui donna un brusque coup de fouet.

\- Laranth, amène-moi en bas !

Le dragon qui était complétement perdu par les pensées de son chevalier secoua la tête :

 **/Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas mon harnais et vous n'avez pas votre baudrier…/**

S'il avait eu encore des doutes, cette seule réponse suffisait à faire comprendre à Harry qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Talath n'aurait pas hésité une seconde avant de le prendre avec elle… Parce que elle, comme lui, ne prenaient leurs ordres que d'eux-mêmes. Ils étaient l'ordre. Ils étaient les règles. Et surtout, à eux deux, ils étaient invincibles.

Les bronzes… Les bronzes étaient là pour obéir aux ordres. Ils étaient même les plus concernés par une autodiscipline stricte.

-Très bien, je me passerais de toi.

S'élançant dans le vide, le plus court chemin, même si c'était le plus fou, Harry ignora le cri d'horreur du dragon. Il ferma au contraire les yeux et laissa le vent qui le fouettait au visage le guider.

Sa magie fit le reste pour lui éviter de prendre trop de vitesse ou de s'écraser contre la paroi du volcan qui se rétrécissait vers le sol de la cuvette.

Il se rétablit et réussit à atterrir les pieds en avant sur la pente, même si forcément, la roche ne lui laissa pas de prise correcte, et il finit sa descente en rouleboulant douloureusement jusqu'au sol.

Heureusement que la corniche de Laranth se trouvait à mi falaise.

Se laissant à peine le temps de se remettre, Harry se remit sur ses pieds, grimaça ironiquement en constatant que sa jambe droite lui faisait mal. Il ignora la douleur et ses spectateurs qui se dirigeaient vers lui, affolés, et fila vers la caverne de Talath.

C'était une course effrénée contre sa bêtise. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la rampe d'accès, il ne put s'empêcher de crier son nom, espérant qu'elle vienne à lui, mais ce qu'il trouva en haut du promontoire fut Serena qui le fixait avec étonnement.

-Que fais-tu là ? Et que t'est-il arrivé ?

Harry s'arrêta, haletant, débraillée et écorché. Il lança pourtant un regard implacable sur la jeune fille :

-Je dois voir Talath.

Elle recula légèrement, pas rassurée, mais se reprit vite. Harry pouvait presque entendre les encouragements de la dorée derrière son attitude.

-Tu es Harry Potter, chevalier du bronze Laranth, pas vrai ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux voir Talath… Si tu veux lui parler, tu peux tout me dire : Elle et moi ne faisons qu'une.

Harry fronça des sourcils – et probablement devait-il avoir l'air bien menaçant.

-Non, cracha t'il. Elle est à moi. Je sais plus de choses sur elle que toi. La première étant qu'elle n'aurait jamais choisi quelqu'un comme toi.

-Je…

Harry ne voulait plus l'entendre parler –ou même la voir- et la contourna avec rapidité pour la dépasser. Elle n'avait pas subi d'autres entrainements que celui des Candidats et cela se sentait puisqu'elle échoua totalement à le contrer ou même à le rattraper. Habillée en plus comme elle l'était d'une longue robe blanche.

Terminant son ascension, il put enfin voir Talath plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis… Il lui semblait des siècles.

Elle était dans une position menaçante, des vagues rouges déferlant dans ses yeux.

Retenant son angoisse à la voir comme ça, son cœur qui se brisait face à sa défiance, il s'approcha tout doucement :

-Talath, tu ne te souviens plus de moi ?

La dragonne souffla par les narines et une odeur de soufre arriva jusqu'à lui, mais sinon ce n'était que le silence.

 **/Elle n'est pas votre dragon…/** Fit une voix triste dans son esprit.

-TOI ! TAIS-TOI ! Lui hurla-t-il avant de revenir vers Talath : Allez ma belle ! C'est moi ! Harry ! Tu te souviens de l'Eclosion ? Tu errais comme une âme en peine jusqu'à ce que je grimpe jusqu'à toi ! Et cette première fois où on a volé ensemble –sans harnais, sans baudrier ? On a fini en isolation mais on ne l'a jamais regretté !

Il sentit des larmes de chagrin perler au coin de ses yeux alors que le regard éternellement froid de la dragonne le plongeait dans le désespoir.

Soudain, deux hommes s'emparèrent de ses bras et le ceinturèrent pour l'éloigner.

-NON ! Hurla Harry, s'arc-boutant en jetant des coups d'œil précipités autour de lui, son regard furieux tombant sur la Dame qui se tenait piteusement à côté de Desclare, avec toute la posture du coupable de service.

Même pas capable de se débrouiller toute seule…

Harry tourna à nouveau la tête vers la dragonne, la rage venant épauler sa détermination :

-COMMENT TU PEUX JUSTE RESTER AVEC CETTE POTICHE DE SERVICE !? AS-TU MEME OUBLIE QUI TU ES ?

Il la vit se redresser, touchée dans son orgueil, mais il n'y avait toujours rien de l'éclat de reconnaissance et d'amour qu'il pouvait lire autrefois dans ses yeux. Depuis le jour où ils s'étaient trouvés sur les sables de l'Eclosion… Depuis le jour où elle lui avait dit son nom…

C'était un véritable cauchemar !

Alors qu'il commençait à se laisser trainer, en venant à se demander s'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé toute son histoire avec Talath, la vérité lui apparut brusquement.

Son Nom ! Bien sûr ! Son VRAI Nom ! Harry le connaissait !

Se redressant, alors qu'il commençait à être vraiment loin de la dragonne, il tenta le tout pour le tout, il gonfla ses poumons et hurla :

-« MA MERE, MA SŒUR ! MON AMIE, MA FILLE » C'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS DIT UN JOUR ! (Il inspira à nouveau et en joignant dans son cœur et son esprit tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle, il l'appela) TALLLLAAATHHH !

Ce ne fut pas un mot, ni une voix ou un grognement de dragon, mais semblable à une bourrasque de vent qui balaya la corniche jusqu'à la dragonne.

Et là, tout se brisa dans un craquement sonore.

Tout devant Harry, du ciel aux montagnes se fendaient de larges fissures !

-NOOON ! PETIT IMBECILE ! Hurla une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis un moment.

Puis tout devint noir avec des ondulations de couleur d'arc en ciel, et devant lui, cassée par les fissures, se trouvait le reflet de la Dame Blanche, son visage tordu par la colère.

-Je t'ais donné une chance d'avoir ce que tu voulais. Tant pis pour toi, le mal est déjà fait !

Le miroir d'obsidienne termina de se briser en deux, s'écroulant en deux pans de chaque côté en soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Harry était à nouveau dans l'immense caverne avec son mollet broyé et une douleur violente qui lui tranchait le crane en deux.

Il appuya une main sur son front dans une vaine tentative de calmer sa souffrance, mais en faisant glisser ses doigts sur son visage, il récolta au passage un liquide chaud et le porta sous ses yeux.

C'était rouge.

Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres et sentit le gout du fer.

Du sang.

Du sang coulait abondamment de son nez.

Le paysage tourna tout autour de lui et vacilla.

Puis soudain une lumière éclaira les ténèbres. Il eut juste la possibilité d'apercevoir Charlie et leurs deux lézards de feu, avant de s'écrouler à terre et de se laisser noyer par les ténèbres.

 _A suivre…_

 _La morale de l'histoire ? Faire attention à ce que l'on souhaite, particulièrement quand on s'adresse à des gens chelous dans des miroirs. Enfin, j'ai introduit la Dame Blanche – vous vous en souvenez, Barty en parlait dans l'interlude 4 ? Voilà, retenez là bien, c'est une Big Boss Méchante. Nous verrons au chapitre suivant les séquelles de cette rencontre ! A mercredi prochain ! En attendant, si vous le pouvez et si vous l'avez, profitez du beau temps !_


	33. Le silence

_Mot de l'auteur_ _: Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour ! Et je vais commencer en m'excusant à nouveau pour la semaine dernière, mais comme je l'ai écrit sur mon profil (c'est toujours là qu'il faut aller quand vous vous étonnez d'un oubli de post de chapitre de ma part), j'étais si fatiguée que l'étincelle créative qui m'anime normalement quotidiennement était éteinte. L'horreur. J'ai passé mon temps libre à tourner en rond comme une âme perdue – et à dormir. Mais l'étincelle est revenue ! Eh ô combien je me sens mieux maintenant ! Donc nous revoilà avec la suite de l'histoire de Harry, un chapitre avec pas mal de blabla et de conséquences. Bonne lecture !_

 _RAR à Max132 : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise. J'ai pris en compte ton avis sur le chapitre précédent, mais comme tu vas le voir, tout n'est pas réglé, et surtout cela aurait été inutilement long pour une histoire qui est déjà très longue. J'ai pensé à faire durer plus longtemps ce "rêve", mais il faut vraiment que j'avance, sinon je vais finir par me faire brûler sur un bûcher par les personnes qui attendent le retour de Drago dans l'histoire! Et nous ne voulons pas de ça, pas vrai? XD_

* * *

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants :** Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
Cyan (dragon bronze)  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)  
Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Reyn (dragon brun)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens- - Maitresse des Armes-  
Mortimer (dragon vert) – Apprenti Guerrisseur -

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Le silence**

Charlie leva de nouveau la tête vers le plafond de la grotte qui culminait à plus 100 mètres au-dessus de lui. Seule la lumière qui tombait d'un puits permettait de le voir, et ce, même si la plupart des cristaux de lumière des lieux avaient été réanimés.

-Cette grotte a été conçue pour accueillir des dragons.

Le son de sa voix lui paraissait étrange dans l'immensité de ces lieux.

-C'était peut-être une ancienne Aire d'Eclosion, lança River – un de ses meilleurs compagnon et frère d'Eclosion.

River avait du sang thaïlandais et écossais dans les veines, ce qui lui donnait une carrure d'highlander, des cheveux bruns fluide attachés en catogan et des yeux brun en amande. Charlie n'avait pas été proche des autres Candidats, encore trop solitaire et mal à l'aise –en colère- face à ses semblables. Mais River et lui avaient été les deux seuls à marquer un bronze, cela les avait naturellement rapprochés et avait aidé pour beaucoup à la socialisation de Charlie par la suite.

-Je ne sais pas, ces coursives tout autour sont forcément pour les humains… Et les creux dans la roche contiennent encore pour certain des parchemins… Qui irait mettre des parchemins et des dragonnets ensemble ?

-Qui irait mettre des parchemins et des dragons adultes ensemble ? Souligna River.

Il n'avait pas tort, un feu était si vite parti… Et les dragons ne savaient pas lire. Pourtant cette ancienne salle oubliée avait forcément un sens et une utilité.

Quand le groupe des secours avait été bloqué par des pierres, Charlie avait été le seul à pouvoir transplaner de l'autre côté grâce aux images mentales que lui envoya Jade. Et cela n'avait pas été sans peine. Il avait fallu faire comprendre à la petite lézard de feu qu'elle devait suivre Moineau, puis lui envoyer à son tour les informations – et Merlin seul savait que Charlie n'avait pas la facilité d'Harry pour se faire comprendre et obéir des lézards de feu.

Finalement, il était arrivé dans cette salle… Et avait découvert Harry, dans un état déplorable, quelques minutes avant qu'il ne s'écroule devant deux pans brisés d'une espèce d'immense stèle de pierre sombre.

Il pensa un instant au garçon toujours inconscient à l'infirmerie. Le pire semblait avoir été évité de peu… Mais ce n'était pas encore terminé. Talath, gardée dans l'ignorance, était toujours incapable de se connecter à Harry. Quant au jeune homme… Nul ne pouvait dire quel était désormais son état d'esprit.

Il avait bel et bien essayé de déserter…

A cette pensée, il serra inconsciemment des poings

 **/ Cela ne sert à rien de tordre cette situation dans tous les sens./ Intervint Derianth. /Vous verrez bien comment il se comportera à son réveil./**

*S'il…*

 **/Il se réveillera./**

Le ton péremptoire de sa Moitié l'empêcha de répliquer et il se détendit, conscient de la sagesse de ce conseil. Ses sentiments étaient sens dessus dessous, au point qu'il n'arrivait plus vraiment à savoir comment il se sentait. Peur, colère, tristesse et indignation jouaient une ronde dans sa tête, mais il y avait quelque chose chez Harry qui l'empêchait de l'écarter de son existence comme il avait tendance à le faire pour toutes les personnes qui contrariaient sa façon de penser ou de voir la vie.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était amoureux. Ou cela n'était tout simplement qu'une autre conséquence de cette sorte de fascination qu'il avait pour ce garçon.

Il fallait qu'il se réveille. Définitivement.

Alors qu'il ressassait ce vœu, il fixait sombrement les étranges morceaux de pierre noire à côté desquels il avait trouvé Harry.

 **/C'est de l'obsidienne. La pierre des dragons./** Fit Derianth. **/Elle se combine très bien avec notre magie. En bien, comme en mal. Notre amie et notre pire ennemie./**

Charlie approuva, il avait déjà entendu parler de dragons pourfendus par des pointes de lances en obsidienne. Cela fit qu'il s'éloigna légèrement des deux blocs de pierre avec une moue suspicieuse.

Cela suffit cependant à le mettre à portée d'oreille des exclamations de Dolores Ombrage, tout en bas de la caverne.

Elle se trouvait là-bas avec Desclare, devant d'antiques tapisseries qui avaient presque perdues toutes leurs couleurs. Cette femme insupportable ne les lâchait pas – et ses deux obsessions du moment tournaient autour de cette salle et sur la future punition exemplaire d'Harry.

Ce dernier fait semblait particulièrement lui tenir à cœur, dévoilant en elle un côté bien dégoutant de sa personnalité. Elle semblait déguster chaque mention de châtiment comme un délicieux bonbon de son parfum préféré. Une sadique emballée dans un paquet cadeau rose avec des accessoires aux motifs de petits chatons mignons. Quel contraste absurde.

D'autant que dans les Réserves, on n'était pas vraiment pour des punitions « imaginatives ». Personne n'aimait devoir punir un soldat, mais cela restait quand même le seul moyen de maintenir la discipline. La plupart du temps on se contentait de leur donner des exercices physiques en plus, histoire que ce soit utile, ou bien des corvées déplaisantes. La cellule d'isolation était là pour palier à des cas plus grave…

Mais la situation d'Harry était plus complexe. Désertion doublé d'abandon de dragon : cela était une des pires choses qu'il pouvait faire. Néanmoins il restait le chevalier de l'unique reproductrice longwing… Donc Desclare ne pouvait pas se permettre de les perdre… D'aucune façon.

Sans compter qu'il avait une grande part dans la faute.

Non, Desclare ne céderait jamais à la femme du Ministère, mais celle-ci ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle pourrait très bien décider de prendre la situation en main.

-River, appela Charlie et son ami vint se poster près de lui, observant avec le même mépris la petite dame en rose. Il va falloir la surveiller attentivement.

-Oui, approuva le brun. Je ferais passer le message aux autres.

Il lui pressa l'épaule en un geste rassurant et Charlie se força à sourire.

-Ne t'en fait pas Charles, tout se passera bien.

Le rouquin ricana d'un air sombre face à cette assertion.

-C'est juste que les problèmes commencent à s'accumuler, tu vois ? J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que Le Vol ne se fera pas sans mal. Ca paraissait moins compliqué quand c'était Leslie et Desclare.

-Ce n'est pas le même contexte, répliqua River en haussant des épaules. On est sur un probable changement de direction et de politique. Tout se passe toujours bien quand tout le monde est d'accord pour voir gagner la même personne. On sait tous que le Vol de Talath sera violent. Mon Carenth est prêt à tout faire pour ouvrir le chemin à Derianth, et ce même s'il doit broyer quelques mâchoires ou pire.

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec douceur face à cette marque de loyauté. Il s'empara du bras de son ami et le secoua gentiment.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous tous ?

-Rien, tu serais encore à bouder dans ton coin avec ton dragon. Le nerd des dragons.

-Hé ! Protesta Charlie en le lâchant pour lui taper dans la poitrine même s'il savait que c'était probablement vrai.

River se contenta d'éclater de rire en s'éloignant et Charlie leva les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement exaspéré.

 **/Hellth vient de me dire que Harry venait de se réveiller./** Fit alors Derianth.

Cette nouvelle le fit presque sauter de joie, mais il se retint en sentant que son dragon ne partageait pas vraiment son état d'esprit.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ?

 **/Il y a un problème./**

-D-

Harry ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt en regrettant de s'être réveillé. Il avait l'impression qu'un éléphant avait piétiné à plusieurs reprises sa cervelle et qu'elle n'était plus qu'une bouillie informe.

-Aïïeuuuh… Bordel… Enfer… Putaiiinnn…

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'égrener des insultes soit un remède très utile, fit une voix masculine à côté de lui.

Il entendit aussi le bruit d'une pointe de plume sur un parchemin et ouvrit un œil pour apercevoir une silhouette près de son lit.

-Mortimer ? Lança t'il plus par déduction qu'autre chose.

-C'est bien. Tu te souviens de mon prénom. Pas d'amnésie à prévoir donc.

Il se pencha sur lui et lui tint la tête tandis qu'il lui ouvrait la paupière pour observer son œil.

-La sclérotique a retrouvé une couleur normale…

Il braqua alors une lumière dans son œil et Harry gémit d'inconfort.

-Le reflexe pupillaire est bon.

Il se dégagea pour à nouveau écrire et Harry put essayer d'émerger un peu plus correctement. Avec maladresse, il se redressa pour s'appuyer à la tête de lit et attraper sa tête dans ses mains pour essayer, par exemple, de la broyer.

Parce que, sans tête, il était sûr de ne plus avoir mal à cet endroit, pas vrai ?

-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai la tête qui va éclater.

-On ne sait pas ce que tu as. Charlie a transplané à l'infirmerie en te portant dans ses bras. Tu avais les yeux injecté de sang, le nez qui saignait, la jambe broyée et tu étais inconscient. Le Maître a guéri ta jambe, mais il n'a rien pu faire pour le reste.

Machinalement, le brun fit jouer sa jambe, heureux de la retrouver à nouveau fonctionnelle même si les mouvements tiraient un peu.

-Où est-il ?

-Il dort. Il s'est occupé de toi pendant presque vingt heures d'affilé. Attends, ne bouge pas, je vais regarder ta tête.

Les mains de Mortimer se posèrent avec douceur sur son cuir chevelu et Harry l'entendit murmurer un son avant qu'il ne sente la magie faire bouffer ses cheveux comme de l'électricité statique.

-Les nerfs semblent tous enflammé. C'est étrange… Attends, je vais essayer quelque chose.

Il y eu un nouveau murmure et les mains de l'homme semblaient tout d'un coup transformée en gants de glace qui soulagèrent et apaisèrent la douleur. Harry souffla de soulagement et de bien-être.

-Aaah, oui… C'est merveilleux. Tout à fait ce dont j'avais besoin.

Mortimer gloussa face au garçon qui se détendait entre ses mains.

-On croirait entendre Reyn quand je le masse.

-Cet homme est foutrement chanceux alors, marmonna Harry avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur le sourire taquin de l'apprenti-guérisseur.

Mortimer, comme tout chevalier dragon était un homme musclé, mais il était à un niveau légèrement différent de la plupart de ses confrères. Et la raison était qu'il montait une dragonne verte, une bête qui se devait de rester légère pour être rapide et extrêmement agile. Donc, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une montagne de muscle sur son dos.

Il devait avoir environ 35 ans, les cheveux blonds bouclés portés courts et une barbe taillée au menton. Ses yeux bruns semblaient perpétuellement rieur et inspiraient la confiance. A ce qu'en savait Harry, ce n'était pas du tout un homme sanguin, plutôt du genre à temporiser et à calmer les ardeurs des autres.

Il était aussi en couple avec un homme plus jeune que lui, plutôt de la génération de Charlie, un asiatique à l'air ronchon.

-Cela ne te soulagera qu'un temps, le prévint Mortimer en ramenant ses mains à lui. J'espère que le mal s'apaisera de lui-même, parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre… Miss Ombrage voulait que l'on t'emmène à Ste Mangouste… Mais je pense que nos capacités valent bien les leurs.

-De toute façon, je ne veux pas aller à Ste Mangouste, répliqua Harry.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais. D'autant que… Je ne suis pas persuadé qu'elle avait tes intérêts à cœur en proposant ça… Sans compter qu'il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour Talath là-bas.

Talath !

Harry qui se sentait encore un peu groggy eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacé au visage.

En un éclair, il repensa à Serena, à Laranth et surtout à sa Talath qui le regardait comme un étranger, qui avait tout oublié d'eux deux.

*Ce n'était pas la réalité.* Se força-t-il à se répéter, mais rien n'y faisait, il avait une boule au fond de la gorge à la peur de découvrir que Laranth était toujours son dragon. Mais Mortimer avait parlé de Talath… Oh, il ne voulait qu'une chose en ce moment, c'était entendre sa voix, ressentir son amour pour lui. Tout le reste pouvait juste rester en suspend pour l'instant.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur elle.

Il entendit alors les grattements de la plume de Mortimer, l'eau qui goutait d'un robinet, les pas et le vague écho d'une discussion entre deux hommes qui passaient dans le couloir non loin, le bruit des oiseaux, le chant d'un coq aussi, encore plus lointain, un raclement de ferraille, la trotteuse d'une pendule qui marquait les secondes d'un petit « cloc »…

Il rouvrit les yeux, horrifié, et tourna vivement la tête vers Mortimer qui marmonnait dans le vide – donc à son dragon – qu'Harry n'entendait pas.

Rien. Juste ce « silence », ces bruits d'atmosphère qu'il avait habituellement du mal à percevoir, masqués par les voix des dragons qui l'entouraient dans la Réserve.

Il essaya de contacter Derianth, mais même comme ça, il resta dans le silence.

Tout seul dans sa tête puisqu'il ne sentait plus du tout Talath.

C'était une sensation très perturbante après avoir passé trois ans constamment entouré, soutenu, protégé, choyé, aimé, et Harry commença à ne plus arriver à respirer, haletant fortement, paniquant, à deux doigt de s'évanouir à nouveau tellement sa tête tournait.

-Bon sang de dragon ! Respire Harry ! Fit alors la voix de Mortimer en l'obligeant à se baisser vers ses jambes. Calme-toi, compte ta respiration ! Allez ! Avec moi, inspire pendant cinq secondes. Un… Deux… Trois…. Quatre…. Cinq… Expire maintenant… Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre…Cinq…. Six…. Sept…. Huit… Neuf… Inspire ! Un…

Guidé par la vox du chevalier vert, Harry compta avec lui plusieurs inspirations et plus longues expirations, et petit à petit, même s'il se sentait épuisé, il arriva à nouveau à respirer normalement.

Il sentit Mortimer soupirer dans ses cheveux, l'air aussi exténué que lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu me fasses une crise d'angoisse ?

-Je… Je crois que je ne suis plus… Relié à Talath. Je ne la sens plus. Je n'arrive plus à l'entendre… En fait je n'entends plus aucun dragon…

Il savait que pour ce point-là, personne ne pourrait le comprendre, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait depuis qu'il était né, même s'il ne l'avait découvert qu'à ses onze ans. Ca faisait partie de lui… Ca le rendait exceptionnel… Et s'il acceptait de croire ce que lui avait dit la Dame Blanche, cela le reliait aussi à ses ancêtres.

C'était une réelle perte, comme si une partie de lui était morte.

Mortimer resta silencieux un long moment, crispé au-dessus d'Harry, puis il se détendit brusquement :

-Hellth me dit que Talath n'a rien remarqué de différent. Elle n'arrive plus à entrer en communication avec toi depuis que… Enfin, tu vois. Mais vous êtes toujours reliés par vos âmes, car, crois-moi, si ce n'était plus le cas, vous le sentiriez. Pas comme un vide ou un manque, mais comme une véritable douleur physique.

Harry releva alors la tête vers l'homme, les yeux pleins d'espoir :

-Donc… Je suis toujours son chevalier ?

-Le seul qu'elle aura, approuva t'il en lui tapotant la joue avant de s'éloigner du lit. Mais tout ça reste très bizarre… Ca a peut-être un rapport avec ton mal de tête…

-Donc ce serait temporaire ? Demanda Harry avec espoir.

-Je ne sais pas. Tout dépend de ce qui a causé cela.

Harry se pencha sur le problème. La douleur était arrivée quand il avait brisé le miroir d'obsidienne… Bien évidemment, il n'entendait déjà plus les autres dragons dans… « son rêve » ? Il avait excessivement du mal à définir l'expérience qu'il avait vécu tellement cela avait semblé réel sur le moment.

Quoiqu'il en soit… La Dame Blanche lui avait fait quelque chose.

Il se remémora alors ses derniers mots et une montée de rage l'envahit.

-Oh la salope ! C'est elle ! Ça ne fait aucun doute ! Elle a dit que « le mal était déjà fait » ! C'est à cause d'elle que je n'entends plus les dragons !

-« Elle » ?

-La Dame Blanche ! L'espèce de vélane glacée !

Mortimer l'observa avec de grands yeux remplis d'incompréhension, et semblant aussi analyser son niveau de démence.

-Tu veux dire que tu as rencontré une femme… Dans les galeries abandonnées ?

-Oui et non, elle n'était pas là physiquement… Quoique… A un moment elle m'a touché… Comment elle a pu me toucher d'ailleurs ?

-Tu sais Harry, ces vieilles galeries contiennent beaucoup d'air frelaté, qui peut se transformer en gaz et…

-Je sais tout ça ! Ce n'était pas une hallucination ! Je peux le prouver ! Il suffit d'y retourner et de voir le miroir d'obsidienne !

Comme Harry faisait déjà mine de se lever de son lit, Mortimer vint lui barrer la route :

-Oh non, nous n'allons rien voir du tout aujourd'hui ! Ta jambe a encore besoin de repos ! Le Maitre guérisseur a été formel là-dessus : si tu mets un pied hors de ce lit, je dois te briser l'autre jambe !

-Quoi ?! Glapit l'Aspirant en ramenant en vitesse sa jambe sous les draps.

Il n'osa même pas lui demander si c'était la vérité : il connaissait assez bien l'homme pour l'avoir vu toutes les semaines lors de ses premiers jours à la Réserve, pour la rééducation de ses yeux. Il valait mieux ne pas aller contre ses ordres même s'ils semblaient rébarbatifs. Il était du genre à refuser de soigner la fois suivante, particulièrement si la blessure ou la rechute de la maladie venait d'un non-respect de ses consignes.

-Mais… Je veux voir Talath.

C'était plus un besoin qu'un souhait, mais Mortimer refusa d'un signe de la tête.

-Impossible à l'heure actuelle. Et pas qu'à cause de ta jambe. Si Talath se rend compte que tu ne l'entends plus, elle pourrait paniquer ou faire quelque chose d'encore plus stupide, comme se suicider. Tant que ce problème est là, il faudra te tenir loin d'elle.

L'expression choqué et bouleversé d'Harry réussit apparemment à le mettre mal à l'aise puisqu'il ajouta :

-Je sais que c'est horrible. Je m'en doute, mais… Il va falloir être fort.

Pour comprendre ce que Harry ressentait, il fallait s'imaginer comme une mère à qui on aurait pris le nourrisson, qu'on aurait confié à d'autres personnes, avec interdiction de le voir alors que seuls quelques murs les séparaient.

C'était son cœur qu'on arrachait.

Avant qu'il ait pu dire autre chose, Amber Stevens pénétra dans la salle et balaya les lits du regards jusqu'à tomber sur eux.

Le regard de la Maitresse des Aspirants était purement glacial.

-Chevalier Cadwell, laissez-nous.

Mortimer se figea, déchiré entre obéir et protéger son patient, puis jeta un petit regard désolé à Harry avant de contourner le lit.

-Oui Maitresse Stevens.

Harry avala nerveusement sa salive alors qu'il disparaissait et le laissait seul avec son mentor qui marchait jusqu'à lui d'une démarche furieuse.

Elle le fixa un long moment qui ne fit que le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, puis finit par parler :

-Vous souvenez-vous de la première chose que je vous ai dites lorsque vous êtes devenus Aspirant ?

-Euuuh… Répondit Harry qui avait le plus grand mal à se concentrer.

-Moi je m'en souviens, parce que c'est ce que je dis à exactement tous les Aspirants que je forme. Je vous le refait (elle s'éclaircit la gorge) : « Je me fiche que vous soyez fatigués, que vous ayez faim, une envie pressante ou que vous ne vous soyez pas lavés depuis plusieurs jours, les besoins de votre dragon passeront toujours en premier. Il a faim ? Accourez le nourrir ! Sa peau le démange ? Accourez le huiler ! Il veut un câlin ? Accourez le lui donner ! Votre propre existence devient désormais secondaire et je ne pardonnerais aucune forme de négligence envers son dragon ! Votre vie, votre corps, votre devoir, après ce jour appartient à votre dragon et à la Réserve, vous ne pouvez plus vous rétracter. Un soudain regret ? Tant pis pour vous, il fallait partir avant de se présenter sur les sables ! La couleur de votre dragon vous déplait ? Rien à faire, vous vous ferez une raison ! ».

Elle laissa les mots faire leurs effets sur Harry, qui, effectivement, maintenant, s'en souvenait, et éprouvait une honte certaine au regard de ce qui était arrivé.

-Qu'avez-vous respecté dans tout cela ? Demanda alors Stevens.

Harry serra les dents, peu désireux de répondre, mais devant l'expression assassine de la chevalier, il s'exécuta à contre cœur :

-Rien.

-Exactement : rien.

-Mais… ! Commença Harry pour se défendre, se faisant aussitôt couper la parole.

-JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR ! EN AUCUNE CIRCONSTANCE ces règles ne doivent être brisées. On ne vous a jamais caché que marquer un dragon ferait de vous des soldats, et qu'en tant que soldat, votre vie ne vous appartiendrait plus. Elle appartiendrait à la Réserve et à votre dragon. C'est là le prix que nous payons tous pour avoir la chance de partager nos vies avec eux. Pour avoir ce privilège qu'une poignée d'humain seulement ont.

Harry fit la moue, bougeant nerveusement dans ses draps face à une réalité qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Bien sûr elle avait raison, on le leur avait rabâché en tant que Candidats, et il était possible qu'il l'ait un peu oublié, perdu dans ses émois personnels, dans sa frustration vis-à-vis de sa situation particulière et dans cette choquante révélation qu'était le Vol.

-Dites-moi, Aspirant, quelles sont les châtiments réservés aux déserteurs ? Demanda alors froidement Stevens en regardant le mur, comme si elle refusait de le regarder annoncer sa propre sentence.

Harry eut le plus grand mal à parler tellement sa gorge était nouée par la peur :

-Incarcération à vie à Azkaban pour le chevalier…

-Et pour le dragon ?

Harry s'étrangla avec sa salive et sa gorge sèche et c'est d'une toute petite voix qu'il répondit.

-Mise à mort.

Il savait qu'il y avait une raison derrière une punition si terrible pour le dragon : c'était qu'un dragon finissait fou quand il était séparé trop longtemps de son chevalier… Et finirait donc par être abattu à un moment ou un autre.

Mais Talath était la dernière reproductrice longwing, et Harry avait misé sur ce fait quand il s'était enfui. Pourtant, en cet instant, il craignait de s'être complétement fourvoyé sur leurs importances respectives… Surtout… Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien entendre. Qu'il avait tout gâché et qu'il… N'avait plus aucune utilité.

Baissant la tête, il se tordit les mains douloureusement.

Rien ne disait qu'il pourrait un jour retrouver son lien avec Talath, tel qu'il l'était avant qu'il ne la rejette… Avant que la Dame Blanche lui fasse son truc. Et cela le terrifiait.

Bien plus que n'importe quel Vol.

Il luttait pour ne pas se mettre à sangloter bruyamment devant Stevens.

Etre inutile et n'avoir aucun sens à sa vie, être balloté par d'autres courants que le sien, avoir l'impression d'être un étranger partout, de n'appartenir à aucun endroit, il avait connu ça avant et il ne voulait pas revenir à cette situation. Pas alors qu'il savait que sa place était ici.

Cette capacité qui l'avait rendu spécial, c'était ce qui le caractérisait le plus, et non cette stupide cicatrice imposée et synonyme de tellement de pertes pour lui.

C'était ce qu'il était. C'était ses racines qu'il découvrait.

Quant à aller à Azkaban, il ne voulait même pas y penser, il préfèrerait se jeter du haut de la Réserve que de finir sa vie enfermé entre quatre murs, torturé par ses plus sombres souvenirs.

-Ca… Je… Bégaya t'il, incapable d'exprimer clairement ses inquiétudes.

Il respira profondément comme Mortimer le lui avait montré.

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

-Le Conseil va se réunir pour délibérer sur ta sanction. Ils prendront en compte la situation actuelle, les circonstances et ton jeune âge. (La Maitresse des Aspirants s'adoucit brusquement). Nous savons tous ce qu'il s'est passé, rassures-toi. Tu n'es pas le premier, ni le dernier, Aspirant à peter les plombs après cette révélation. Si on devait tous les envoyer à Azkaban, il n'y aurait plus beaucoup de monde ici.

Harry releva alors le regard vers la femme dont les yeux étaient légèrement perdus dans le vide, pensant à quelques histoires dont Harry ignorait tout. Une partie du poids qu'il sentait sur ses épaules se retira, mais quand ses yeux revinrent sur lui, il comprit qu'il allait devoir se tenir à carreaux.

Mais puisqu'il FALLAIT qu'il demande, il trouva la force de soutenir son regard :

-Pourquoi on ne nous a pas parlé des Vols quand nous étions Candidats ?

Stevens poussa un soupir et s'attrapa une chaise pour s'asseoir contre le dossier.

-D'abord, sache que j'étais pour que tu apprennes tout ça en même temps que tes frères et sœur d'Eclosion. Les prérogatives du Chef de la Réserve sur les jeunes maîtres des dorées, je trouve ça déplacé – et très certainement mis en place par des mecs sous le règne de Dames timorées. Cependant le Chevalier Desclare ne pensait pas à mal, c'est quelqu'un de très professionnel mais il n'est pas doué du tout dès qu'il sort de sa zone de confort. Pour éduquer Leslie, il avait Gloria pour l'épauler.

Elle grommela quelque chose pour elle-même et ça n'avait pas l'air poli, puis continua :

-Je veux que tu sois honnête envers toi-même et envers moi : si on t'avait parlé de ça à 13 ans, est-ce que ça aurait changé quoique ce soit à ta décision de te présenter sur les sables ?

Harry se remit droit sur son lit et observa le tableau face à lui, qui représentait un sorcier apothicaire qui dormait sur sa table de travail, et s'efforça de réfléchir à ce qu'il aurait pu faire à l'époque.

Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ?

-Non. J'y serais quand même allé.

Parce que le sexe n'était alors qu'un mot « interdit » dont il ignorait tout de la réalité, parce que l'amour ne faisait pas vraiment parti de ses priorités, et même aujourd'hui cela passait après plein d'autres choses, parce qu'il crevait d'envie d'avoir un dragon, parce qu'il en avait besoin pour rester à la Réserve, parce qu'il voulait devenir comme Charlie et qu'en plus alors, il ne se serait pas douté un instant que le sort des maîtres des dorés serait le sien, puisque les dragons or étaient pour les filles.

Stevens approuva.

-C'est la réponse à chaque fois. Ce qui nous pousse à nous lier aux dragons est plus fort que les inconvénients. Nous n'en parlons pas aux Candidats juste par soucis de confidentialité car la plupart d'entre eux sont amenés à retourner dans la société sorcière. Mais certains le savent, comme Damian ou Edmund par exemple, et cela ne les a pas empêché de se présenter. Ce n'est pas pour vous piéger ou vous contrarier que nous faisons cela, c'est pour nous protéger. A l'heure actuelle, tu ne comprends certainement pas toute cette histoire et une partie de toi se révolte contre une telle obligation, alors pense à ce qu'en dirait les sorciers s'ils savaient. Nous n'aurions plus aucun Candidat après ça. Et pratiquement plus aucun soutien de leur part.

-Bon sang… Quelle galère… Fit Harry en se frottant le visage. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas trouver… Quelque chose, un système qui irait à chevalier comme dragon ?

-Parce que tu crois que ce système convient aux dragons ? S'étonna Stevens. Tout, absolument tout, ce que nous faisons dans cette réserve, c'est des compromis entre humains et dragons. Harry, nous sommes des boulets pour eux ! Des boulets qu'ils se trainent alors qu'ils sont fort et puissant et que nous somme faibles et bourrés de questions existentielles qui n'ont aucun sens pour eux mais qu'ils subissent quand même !

Ce coup d'éclat si étrange de la part de sa mentor laissa Harry complétement sans voix. Il n'avait jamais entendu un dragon se plaindre de son Maître ou donner l'impression qu'il était gêné par lui.

-lls nous aiment, répondit-il avec un peu d'indignation et cela fit rire sa vis-à-vis.

-Heureusement qu'ils nous aiment, sinon ils nous dévoreraient ! Et je ne leur retire pas ça, ils savent aimer, sinon Legith ne se comporterait pas comme une tourterelle amoureuse dès que Farlith est dans les parages. Mais, écoute, tu dois comprendre ce qui est à la base de tout ce que nous faisons ici. Tout commence avec la venue du Secret, après la grande guerre entre les moldus et le monde magique…

-Oui, je connais cette histoire, il fallait tous se cacher, mais les dragons causaient problèmes, ils n'étaient pas d'accord, avec aucun arrangement, et les sorciers décidèrent de tous les tuer.

-Ils étaient plus radical à l'époque, après des années de luttes et d'énormes pertes, mais il y eut bel et bien des dragons massacrés, car une véritable guerre commença contre certaines races de dragons. Les Cauchador Real, les Parnassian, les Lindorm ont tous été exterminés. Les Céleste chinois ont tous simplement disparus d'eux-mêmes, et d'autres se sont finalement ralliés au bon sens comme les Ironwing ou les Død hvit…

-Je ne les connais pas ceux là…

-Si, c'est juste leur premier nom, tu les connais sous leur traduction, les Morts Blanches.

C'était les dragons de la réserve de Svalbard, des cracheurs de glace – d'où le nom que leur avait donné les premiers humains à les croiser. Sans compter qu'ils faisaient partie des dragons de type « poids lourd », donc plus grands que les longwings.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, la solution fut trouvé par une jeune fille qui avait le pouvoir exceptionnel d'entendre parler les dragons : Sorka. Elle milita des deux côtés pour que l'on trouve un arrangement et fut la première à marquer un dragon, la reine Faranth…

-Ca aussi je le sais.

-Mais te rends-tu comptes ce que signifiait pour ces dragons sauvages le fait d'offrir leur vrai nom, donc de donner tout pouvoir sur eux, à des sorciers, seule possibilité pour eux de survivre ? Aujourd'hui encore, tout dragon qui ne reçoit pas l'empreinte à la naissance est tué. Une race entière asservie pour maintenir sa survie. Le seul choix qu'ils font est celui de choisir le sorcier. Ils ont moins d'une heure pour ça à leur naissance – trouver quelqu'un d'assez digne d'eux, ou mourir. Alors j'espère que tu comprends pourquoi cela m'agace que les candidats et aspirants pinaillent sur les couleurs et les capacités de leur dragon ?

Harry eut envie de se cacher dans un trou de honte mais acquiesça. Il sentait qu'avoir boudé et maugréé sur le fait d'avoir un bronze allait le hanter toute sa vie. Merlin, comme il regrettait… Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas juste essayer de réfléchir plus longtemps avant de faire parler ses tripes ? Ca faisait juste de lui un odieux petit crétin. Un privilégié qui faisait un caprice. Un Dudley Dursley.

Cette pensée là en particulier lui donna envie d'aller se frapper la tête quelque part. Il avait TELLEMENT d'excuses à faire pour son comportement des derniers mois. A Talath, bien sûr, mais aussi à Valentine, à Damian et peut être même à son parrain et à Ron et à Hermione avec qui il n'avait pas toujours été tendre dans ses correspondances.

Par contre Desclare pouvait toujours se brosser, tout ce qu'Harry avait envie de lui faire, c'était de lui jeter dessus quelque chose de lourd à bords pointus. Zone de confort ou pas. Ce sale pervers ambitieux.

-Mais cela ne s'arrête pas là, continua Stevens. Parce que c'était bien joli cette histoire d'empreinte, mais les dirigeants des différentes races magiques voyait d'un assez mauvais œil des individus ayant à leur disposition la créature magique la plus puissante existante. Il fallait fédérer ces couples à une structure qui permettrait un certain contrôle du phénomène. Et pourquoi pas aussi avoir une utilité. C'est comme ça que furent créée les Réserves et que nous sommes devenus, nous et les dragons, des soldats. Parce que ni nous, ni eux, n'étions destinés à ce rôle. Les dragons n'ont aucun intérêt à se battre, à se faire mal ou même à se sacrifier pour des querelles d'êtres humains, si ce n'est leur affection pour nous. Les dragons sont les plus perdants dans toute cette histoire, alors leur permettre de maintenir leur structure hiérarchique et la plupart de leurs habitudes de vie semble le minimum de ce que l'on peut faire quand on les aime en retour. Alors oui, cela signifie qu'il faut passer par les Vols, que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre un attachement dans la durée comme le mariage, que parfois, nous ne sommes pas forcément très heureux de la personne que nous retrouvons dans nos lits, mais c'est quoi ? 15% de notre vie ? Nos journées sont si prises par nos dragons que nous ne pouvons pas élever nous-même nos enfants. Une relation amoureuse ici n'a que rarement le temps de passer par des roucoulades romantiques, on va droit au but et ça se passe souvent au lit. Ce n'est pas…

Stevens chercha ses mots alors qu'Harry buvait ses paroles.

-Ce n'est pas mal, ou moins bien, c'est juste différent. Il faut juste accepter d'oublier les idées et les images préconçues que l'on a hérité de son enfance et de son éducation pour être capable d'apprécier cela et d'apprécier sa vie ici. J'espère sincèrement que vous y arriverez.

Harry aussi, l'espérait. Même s'il était encore un peu sceptique sur sa capacité à accepter dans sa vie et son intimité des hommes qu'il n'aurait pas choisis. Et des hommes déjà. Marquer Talath ne l'avait pas rendu tout d'un coup sensible au charme masculin. Même si ça ne le rebutait pas totalement non plus.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez parlé de tout ça dès le début ? Gémit-il en se rendant compte de tout ce qui aurait pu être évité alors.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas jurer de sa bonne conduite, mais il avait mieux vécu cette discussion que la précédente avec les mains baladeuses de Desclare.

-Ne jamais laisser un homme faire le travail d'une femme, répondit simplement Stevens avec une expression blasée.

Elle se releva et rangea la chaise là où elle l'avait tiré.

-Laissons tout ça derrière nous et avançons. Plus vite nous reprendrons le cours normal de nos journées, plus vite nous oublierons ce malheureux incident.

-Ça ne va pas être aussi facile, marmonna Harry, la gorge nouée.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le fixant d'un regard aigu.

Il écarta alors ses bras en signe d'impuissance, très angoissé par ce qui allait arriver une fois qu'il l'aurait dit.

Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il pouvait cacher, alors il se lança :

-Je n'entends plus aucun dragon. Plus AUCUN. Même le mien.

 _A suivre…_

 _Bon bon bon… Ouuuiiii, je sais, je suis frustrante. Mais à ceux qui m'ont dit que mon chapitre précédent était « facile », voilà ce que je réponds (gentiment, hein, je dis ça pour rigoler ): La réconciliation entre Harry et Talath ne sera PAS facile. C'est même le sujet principal de cet arc de « 5ieme année ». Harry va être amené à beaucoup grandir mentalement durant cette année, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir affronter la suite qui ouvre pour moi officiellement la guerre. Je n'en dis pas plus, mais promis, il y aura des choses cools. Bref, normalement, si tout va bien, chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine !_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Je vais juste souffler doucement: Severus, Remus, Bellatrix..._


	34. De verts, de bleue et d'ambre

**Hop hop, je vous arrête un instant :**

Bonjour les lecteurs, les connus ou les presque invisibles, je me permets de vous embêter en début de chapitre parce que vous êtes là, au trentième chapitre, donc c'est que vous aimez un peu ce que je fais, pas vrai ? La démarche est un peu difficile pour moi, vous ne me voyez pas, mais je suis rouge de honte, j'ai cependant besoin de votre aide. Enfin, pas que pour moi, c'est une aide aussi pour vous, si si, vous allez voir.

En ce moment j'accuse un gros coup de fatigue : dans ma vie, c'est comme si j'avais 3 travails différents. Celui qui me permet de payer loyer et facture, celui que je suis en train de créer puisque j'essaie de monter une petite entreprise, et le chapitre que je dois sortir toutes les semaines. Sans parler des taches annexes que toute personne vivant seul doit faire.

Et franchement comment vous dire que je préfèrerais LARGEMENT vous fournir des chapitres, plus de chapitres, puisque mon autre histoire « Famille de Sorcier » est en train d'attendre désespérément que j'ai un peu de temps pour m'occuper d'elle.

Combien de temps je vais tenir ce rythme ? Je ne sais pas. Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais il y a quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider. Je me suis créé une page tipeee.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas tipeee, c'est typiquement une sorte de mécénat avec récompense pour les donateurs. Vous avez le choix de donner la somme de votre choix, sachant qu'il y a des paliers qui vous donneront des privilèges. Le premier palier est à un euro. Le deuxième à 5 euros… Mais tout ça a des possibilités d'évoluer. Franchement, c'est une expérience, je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner mais je tente avec l'espoir d'une bonne surprise. Pour moi, c'est faire un peu plus ce qu'il me plait, pour vous c'est obtenir une garantie de ma part, si les objectifs du mois sont atteints, les chapitres de Chevaucher le vent seront assuré chaque semaine du mois suivant et je sortirais aussi un chapitre de Famille de Sorcier (voir même deux si on arrive au deuxième objectif).

Voilà, c'est dans vos mains. Vos 800 mains puisque c'est à peu près le nombre de personnes que vous êtes à me lire toutes les semaines. Je vous mets le lien de la page ici (avec des espaces qu'il faudra supprimer et des slash a remplacer par des barres de slashs), il sera aussi présent sur ma page de profil - plus facile d'accés je pense, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil, vous y trouverez plus d'informations.

https: SLASH SLASH

fr. tipeee

.com SLASH mimiko-yuy-creations

 **Et sans plus vous embêter, je vous laisse avec le chapitre!**

 **RAR Penny:** Merci pour ton commentaire! Je ne comptes plus les fois où j'ai mal lu un nom dans un livre et où j'ai continué à le lire comme ça durant tout le reste du bouquin! Et sinon, je te souhaite de ne jamais vivre une attaque de panique. C'est vraiment, mais vraiment une horreur.

 **RAR Amista** : Merci ^^

 **RAR Max132:** Merci pour ton commentaire! Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu. On a du Harry mal réveillé et vindicatif dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira!

* * *

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants :** Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
River (dragon bronze Carenath)  
Cyan (dragon bronze)  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)  
Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Reyn (dragon brun)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens- - Maitresse des Armes-  
Mortimer (dragon vert Hellth) – Apprenti Guerrisseur -

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 **Chapitre30 : De verts, de bleue et d'ambre**

Le réveil d'Harry provoqua un défilé très étonnant de chevaliers dans l'infirmerie. Le Maître guérisseur, finalement réveillé par les allers et venues, se montra de fort mauvaise humeur quand il fallut changer les bandages d'Harry et renouveler le sort calmant pour son mal de tête.

Il y eut tout d'abord Desclare qui se joignit à Amber Stevens – bien que déjà à ce moment-là, Harry put entrapercevoir Charlie qui faisait les cent pas en attendant dans le couloir. Il fallut alors raconter ce qu'il s'était passé durant sa fuite, et ce, malgré les envies meurtrières qu'éprouvait le jeune homme pour le gérant de la Réserve.

Il parla du miroir, bien naturellement, de la Dame Blanche et de son « rêve », il parla aussi vite fait des espèces de visions qu'il avait eues, mais se trouvait malheureusement incapable de les détailler, celles-ci échappant à sa mémoire.

-C'est étrange… Fit Stevens. Il est tout à fait possible que vous soyez un descendant en lignée féminine de Sorka, étant donné que son arbre généalogique était très fourni… Mais je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ces miroirs ou de pouvoir divinatoire particulier… Il n'y a aucun Mot de Pouvoir qui révèle l'avenir.

-Quant à cette Dame Blanche, reprit Desclare qui semblait se sentir surtout menacé par cette donnée, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler… Mais pour se servir d'obsidienne… Il n'est pas impossible qu'elle soit la Dame d'une Reine dorée.

Le raisonnement tenait la route. Même si ça étranglait un peu Harry de l'admettre.

-Mais maintenant que le miroir est brisé, elle ne peut nous nuire de l'intérieur de la Réserve, continua l'homme avant de fixer Harry avec une expression contrariée : Enfin… Elle ne nous nuira plus une fois qu'Harry aura récupéré toutes ses capacités.

Harry soupira en détournant le regard : Il se berçait d'illusions s'il croyait qu'il lui suffirait d'un peu de repos et de calme pour ça ! Et puis quoi encore ? Même au comble de l'épuisement lors des entrainements de Stevens, il avait toujours pu entendre Talath. Il avait besoin d'un bien meilleur traitement que ça ! Sauf que le Maître Guérisseur était dans le flou au sujet des attaques à distance par miroir d'obsidienne interposé et qu'il en était à lui concocter une potion avec des phalanges de lézards et des yeux de mouches dans le laboratoire adjacent.

Harry le savait parce que Mortimer s'était fait un plaisir de venir lui décrire tous les ingrédients dans le détail, extatique à l'idée de pouvoir assister à un traitement expérimental.

Lui n'était pas extatique du tout.

En plus Moineau ne répondait même plus à ses appels mentaux. Ce qui était à ses yeux le début de la fin.

Mais à part ça il devait faire comme si de rien n'était et continuer sa vie à la Réserve !

Il était tellement dépassé par tout ça qu'il ne pouvait que rire sombrement à chaque mention de son futur.

Et il fut tellement soulagé quand Desclare et Stevens finirent par prendre congés qu'il oublia que Charlie attendait et fut donc surpris de le trouver à son chevet quand il se dégagea de ses sombres pensées.

Sa réaction instinctive fut de l'accueillir joyeusement, mais alors Harry repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours et son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres. Mitigé, il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter au sujet de son sauveur.

-Tu vas mieux ? Demanda avec inquiétude Charlie en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, Jade se frottant contre sa mâchoire rêche d'un début de barbe.

Harry fixa la petite verte sans un mot, avant de répondre à sa façon :

-Je n'arrive pas à joindre Moineau, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était dans la caverne. Mais il est probablement retourné dans tes appartements. Je vérifierais si tu veux.

Harry hocha machinalement de la tête, l'air ailleurs.

-Le lien entre nous ne risque t'il pas de se briser s'il ne me sens plus ? Je sais que ça arrive, les lézards qui oublient leurs maîtres.

-Tu l'as toujours bien traité, il n'y a pas de raison, répliqua Charlie qui essayait d'être rassurant. Et puis.. Ça ne va pas durer éternellement ton problème, non ?

Harry émit une exclamation d'ironie.

-Tu te comportes comme Desclare. « Ca ne va pas durer » comme si c'était une espèce de maladie bizarre ou bien un truc que je causais moi-même. Tu verrais comme il me regarde ! On dirait que pour lui tout ce qui m'arrive est de ma faute !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça… Assura évasivement le chevalier bronze.

-MAIS si j'étais tranquillement resté dans mes appartements à accepter toutes ces histoires de Vols, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé ! Singea Harry en prenant une voix plus grave pour imiter le gérant.

-Je me suis fait énormément de soucis pour toi, tu sais ? L'arrêta Charlie avec colère, se relevant de sa chaise pour tourner à nouveau comme un lion en cage. Beaucoup de monde étaient inquiets… Talath, Tes amis, Gwendolyn, Montemps, Stevens, Rebecca et le petit Dennis. C'est surtout pour ça que, oui, j'aurais VRAIMENT préféré que tu ne disparaisses pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas une chose amusante ou à prendre à la légère, je…

Harry se redressa brusquement, se sentant comme si on venait de le gifler et sa voix prit elle aussi du volume même s'il ne pouvait pas bouger comme il le voulait pour exprimer son désappointement :

-Oh mais pardon ! JE suis celui qui ne peut plus communiquer avec son dragon et JE prends les choses à la légère ?! NON Charlie ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe ! Ma réaction était ce qu'il y a de plus décent et de plus fondé ! Cette histoire de Vol pour moi est une putain de merde, même si pour être honnête, une grosse partie de ce que je ressentais sur le moment était due à de mauvaises raisons, un dépit injustifié de ne pas être tombé sur un dragon, entre guillemet normal, qui m'aurait rendu les choses plus simples. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais, mais maintenant… Non, peu importe. Juste, la façon dont les bronzes se comportent avec moi parce qu'il y a une possibilité pour eux de devenir Chef de la Réserve et, accessoirement, de me baiser, est absolument révoltante. Que ça se sache : Je ne suis le premier ou le deuxième prix d'aucune putain de course !

Harry haleta, défiant Charlie du regard et ce dernier se massa la tempe, l'air de ne pas savoir comment répondre.

-Desclare s'y est pris comme un manche… Soupira-t-il. J'ai l'impression qu'il a juste réussi à te braquer.

-Je crois que tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que Desclare a fait de la merde. Mais il n'est pas l'unique problème. C'est pas Desclare le gros méchant tout plein. C'est trop facile comme réflexion, ça, Charlie. Grace à Stevens je comprends ce qu'il y a derrière le Vol, d'un point de vue purement dragonesque, je comprends. Mais c'est les chevaliers derrière les dragons qui me posent beaucoup de problèmes. Si ENCORE j'avais l'impression d'être respecté ! Là j'ai VRAIMENT, mais VRAIMENT l'impression d'être un trophée. Leurs façons de me regarder…

-T'es-tu au moins dit qu'ils te regardent comme ça parce qu'ils te trouvent attirant ?

-Il y a plein d'autres mecs « attirants » dans la Réserve et ils ne se font pas violer du regard par une trentaine de gars, objecta calmement Harry.

-Mais ils ne sont pas tous disponibles à une relation homosexuelle et l'une des rares possibilités de former un vrai couple dans leur vie de tous les jours, répliqua Charlie qui avait l'air tout d'un coup très agacé. Et tous ces « mecs » ne sont pas aussi avenants et agréables que toi, Harry. Tu sais, au début, beaucoup était très déçu qu'un garçon ait marqué la jeune reine. Même si une bonne partie des chevaliers bronzes est bisexuelle, il y en a qui, quand même, ont une préférence plus marqué pour les filles. Ceux-là se sentaient lésés et pas vraiment bien disposé à ton égard… Mais ils ont vu qui tu étais et malgré toi tu as presque réussi à tous les charmer.

Harry se renfrogna, une part de lui détestant cette réponse. Il avait du mal à cerner précisément le problème, mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour séduire ces hommes. Etre attirant imposait-il d'accepter les regards remplis de désirs ? Les remarques tendancieuses ? Dans ces moments-là il avait l'impression de perdre la propriété de son propre corps, puisqu'il n'était plus le seul à en avoir l'entière jouissance. C'était un sentiment très désagréable.

-Peut-être… Continua Charlie avec le regard fuyant. Peut-être que certains de ces hommes sont amoureux de toi…

Harry leva la tête vers lui mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, Charlie se détourna.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit le roux. Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien.

Il y avait sans doute quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui, mais le brun ne voyait pas quelle mouche le piquait pour qu'il réagisse comme ça. Si… Nerveux. Si sur la défensive. Même si Harry critiquait effectivement les chevaliers bronzes et qu'une partie d'entre eux étaient ses amis.

L'adolescent se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant. O comme il aurait aimé avoir Talath avec lui. Elle était toujours si résolue quand lui était majoritairement indécis. Une chose était cependant sure : il ne voulait pas blesser l'homme face à lui. Il étouffa alors ses rancœurs pour lui offrir un pale sourire. Charlie n'était pour rien dans ce qui lui arrivait, et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour être un allié de poids.

Sa façon de le regarder n'avait jamais changé depuis leur rencontre, quatre ans auparavant, devant la cabane d'Hagrid avec ce ridicule chaudron rempli d'œuf, de coussins et d'ours en peluche.

-Charlie… Merci d'être venu m'aider.

Le chevalier bronze le regarda brièvement et lui rendit son sourire.

\- Repose-toi, ok ?

Il partit, croisant Mortimer qui venait vers Harry avec une drôle d'étincelle dans le regard. Il tourna alors ses yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant et Harry se contenta d'hausser des épaules, ne voyant pas ce qu'insinuait l'autre homme.

Non, vraiment pas.

-D-

Le jour suivant, ce fut Damian et Valentine qui passèrent le voir. Tous deux avaient reçu la tâche de s'occuper de Talath en l'absence de Harry et les nouvelles qu'il reçut furent comme un coup de massue porté à sa tête. Il accusa le choc devant ses amis, ne désirant pas faire encore plus pitié, et pensa à sa pauvre Moitié qui avait passé son temps à le réclamer. Les autres avaient été obligé de lui mentir, odieusement de l'avis d'Harry, et de lui faire croire qu'il était dans le coma.

Depuis Talath tournait apparemment en rond comme une âme perdue.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas sentir sa tristesse, il avait l'impression qu'une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et l'étranglait.

Désireuse de lui faire penser à autre chose, Valentine décida de lui raconter comment elle avait elle-même pris le fameux cours de reproduction et comment elle vivait la perspective du prochain Vol de Dinth.

-Franchement, je n'ai pas eu tant de conseils que ça des autres Vertes, lui affirma-t-elle. En fait, je ne les trouve pas très chaleureuses. Et pas très soudées. Les chevaliers verts, eux le sont, les mecs je veux dire, mais ils ne se mélangent pas avec nous…

Tout en disant cela elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil plein de reproche à Mortimer qui, à l'autre bout de la pièce, changeait les draps d'un lit en les ignorants.

-… Mais j'ai pu quand même glaner un conseil : « mieux vaut ne pas être vierge pour son premier Vol. »

Harry fut le seul à être étonné puisque Damian hocha de la tête d'un air entendu :

-Ouais, c'est ballot que ta première fois se passe comme ça.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Bein… Je l'ai pas encore vécu, donc je peux pas te dire comment ça se passe vraiment, à part qu'apparemment tu prends bien ton pied… Mais que les détails sont un peu flous quand tu te réveilles le lendemain.

-Flous ? Firent Harry et Valentine au même moment.

-Ouais, flou. Genre tu sais plus très bien ce que tu as fait… Ou ce que l'autre a fait… Ou ce que les dragons ont fait. Durant le Vol, t'es pas vraiment au plus clair de tes pensées il parait. Plutôt comme si t'avais pris une potion de luxure.

Valentine renifla avec mépris :

-C'est pas celle-là aussi qu'on appelle la potion du viol ?

Damian leva les bras au ciel :

-C'est exactement pareil pour les deux chevaliers ! Je crois qu'il n'y a que les dragons qui savent ce qu'ils font ! Eh ? j'ai été conçu durant un Vol et mon père ne s'ait jamais pris la peine de se manifester, alors je crois que soit il ne se souvient plus de l'avoir fait avec ma mère au milieu de la cuisine commune, soit qu'il a regretté d'avoir été sous l'effet des phéromones de son dragon et de l'avoir fait avec une cuisinière au milieu de la cuisine commune !

-Ça a l'air de te choquer cette histoire de cuisine commune, lança Harry qui était à un point où plus rien de ce qu'on pourrait dire sur les vols nuptiaux des dragons ne pourrait l'atteindre.

-Bien sûr ! Ma mère biologique m'a tout raconté cette année et depuis je ne peux plus voir cette putain de cuisine sans les imaginer s'envoyer en l'air sur le plan de travail où j'ai passé des années à éplucher des trucs ! Ayez pitié de moi, je suis traumatisé !

Valentine roula des yeux en réponse et Harry se contenta de balancer sa tête d'un air amusé. Il devait tout de même avouer qu'il se sentait mieux grâce à eux. Les revoir était un soulagement et retrouver cette camaraderie qu'ils avaient partagée était un grand réconfort.

Il manquait juste les voix de Emlith et Dinth pour pimenter la discussion de leurs réflexions.

-Je me rends compte à quel point c'est triste de ne pas entendre tous les dragons, leur dit-il. Pourtant c'est ce que vous vivez tout le temps. J'ai l'impression… Qu'il y a trop de silence, un silence du genre étouffant.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent, bien en peine de lui donner une réponse. Ils étaient habitués à n'avoir que la voix de leur dragon respectif dans leur tête.

-Au contraire, ça doit être un peu insupportable tous ces « piapiapia » ? Fit finalement Valentine. Moi ça me rendrait folle.

-On s'y fait. J'arrive un peu à bloquer une partie des voix… Enfin, j'arrivais. Maintenant j'ai l'impression d'avoir du pudding à la place du cerveau.

-Oh, alors tu connais l'état habituel de la tête de Damian ?

-Eh ! Grogna le blond en lui donnant un coup de coude. Respecte-moi, vile femelle, Je suis un chevalier dragon !

Harry éclata de rire alors que Valentine se levait pour faire une courbette exagérée et complétement moqueuse au jeune homme qui ne tint pas longtemps son expression faussement outragé pour suivre Harry dans son hilarité.

Mortimer les observa avec un sourire, heureux de voir que son patient avait un meilleur état d'esprit, puis s'éclipsa pour les laisser seuls. Il ne revint qu'à midi, avec le repas d'Harry, et à ce moment-là l'aspirante et le chevalier avaient dû retourner à leurs tâches quotidiennes.

-Ce soir, tu pourras rentrer dans tes appartements, mais il faudra tout de même que tu fasses attention à cette jambe pendant un temps, lui apprit-il en déposant son plateau repas devant lui.

-Oh, génial, je n'ai pas de patience quand il s'agit de guérir.

-Je ne te connais pas assez, mais j'ai tout de même l'impression que tu n'as de la patience pour rien, non ?

-Touché, admit misérablement Harry avant d'entamer son repas.

Il mangea un peu, puis son regard retourna au chevalier vert qui s'était installé sur une chaise pour lire un livre.

-Dis… Mortimer. Tu es un homme.

-Etonnante constatation, s'amusa Mortimer en haussant les sourcils plusieurs fois. Qu'est ce qui t'as fait deviner ça ? L'incroyable vigueur de ma taille ? Mes épaules si incroyablement viriles ou bien le carré de ma mâchoire ?

-Ta barbe, je dirais, se moqua Harry alors que l'homme frottait son menton d'une main. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. Je sais que tu as déjà participé à plusieurs Vols…

-Et voilà maintenant, tu me traite de grabataire.

Harry l'ignora et continua :

-Tu as de l'expérience… Alors… Je me demandais si tu voulais bien la partager. Je veux en savoir plus sur les Vols, bien plus que ce que m'en a dit Desclare ou Charlie avec leur point de vue de chevalier bronze, ou Stevens avec celui sur les dragons. Le point de vue d'un maître de dragonne… Parce que si j'arrive à nouveau à entendre Talath, je veux être au clair avec tout ça.

Mortimer attrapa sa chaise pour la poser près du lit d'Harry.

-C'est un vaste sujet. Je sais pas… Tu n'as qu'à poser des questions, je te promets d'y répondre le plus franchement possible.

Harry fixa un instant son plateau, et dans ses yeux, il put voir le vert s'assombrir de détermination.

-Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Lâcha-t-il alors très vite en le vrillant du regard.

Mortimer eut du mal à cacher son sourire.

-Tu sais que c'est probablement toujours la première question qu'on demande quand on se renseigne ? Je crois bien l'avoir posé moi aussi. Durant le Vol, les sensations sont mélangées avec celles de nos dragons, du coup la pénétration fait juste mal un bref instant, puis après c'est fini. Mais cette douleur, franchement on a connu pire à l'entrainement, donc je pense que ça ne te choquera pas. En dehors du Vol… C'est une autre histoire. Ca dépend de la façon dont tu as été préparé à cet endroit, de ton niveau de détente, et aussi de la taille de l'engin de l'autre. Mais sur ce dernier point, j'imagine que c'est une question de gout.

Harry serra les lèvres, peu sûr de ce qu'il pourrait faire de ces indications. De toute façon, pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt du sexe en dehors du Vol. Même si les paroles de Valentine sur le fait de perdre sa virginité revinrent tel un écho. Il les chassa vivement.

-Est-ce que c'est agréable ?

-Oh oui. Ca l'est. Définitivement. Pendant le Vol, c'est d'abord une espèce de montée d'adrénaline, de puissance, de force… De liberté, puis c'est comme flotter dans un océan de sensations délicieuses, que l'on recherche, que l'on demande. Et l'orgasme est… ouah. Pas un truc qu'on arrive à reproduire facilement en dehors du Vol. C'est dommage cependant qu'on tombe de fatigue presque aussitôt après, à cause de l'énergie que ça nous a fait dépenser.

Bon, ça ça confirmait ce que tout le monde semblait dire.

-Tu as déjà été dégouté par un partenaire de Vol ?

Pour répondre à cette question, le vert mis un peu plus de temps :

-Dégouté est un peu fort, mais il m'est arrivé d'être un peu dépité par la personne à côté de qui je me suis réveillée. Et d'avoir très envie de prendre une douche. Et de le jeter en dehors de mes appartements.

-Mouais, dégouté, quoi.

-Ah, il était pas dégueulasse physiquement, c'est juste que c'était quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas vraiment. J'adore ma chérie de dragonne, mais elle est un peu bébête quand les hormones la travaillent. Je lui dis : pas ce type, il me casse les couilles, évite son dragon comme la peste… Elle va au contraire focaliser son attention dessus. Alors qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais fait si je ne lui en avais pas parlé ! Heureusement, je suis passé aux Vols fermés. C'est plus reposant.

-Des Vols fermés ? L'interrogea Harry. C'est quoi ?

-On ne t'en as pas parlé ? Bon, j'avoue, c'est plus rare pour les reines. Pour les vertes, lorsqu'elles ont trouvé un mâle qui leur plait et que la relation est bonne entre les deux Maîtres, on a la possibilité de déclarer à tout le monde que les Vols de notre dragonne seront désormais fermés à un seul mâle. Ca offre un peu de stabilité, mais il faut d'abord l'accord du Chef de la Réserve.

-Mais c'est génial ! Genre si tu aimes quelqu'un et que les deux dragons s'entendent bien, t'es pas obligé de te coltiner quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais je veux ça pour moi, totalement.

Devant son enthousiasme, Mortimer gloussa un peu avant d'essayer de lui remettre les pieds sur terre :

-Pour les dorées c'est plus compliqué, déjà, il faut qu'une autre dorée soit née. De deux il faut l'accord de la majorité de la Réserve quand il s'agit de la Reine d'or Principale, celle qui décide de qui gouverne la Réserve. Mais il y a des Réserves où le couple de chef et dame sont en vols fermés depuis un moment, parce que lorsque le couple fonctionne bien, les habitants de la Réserve désirent garder cette stabilité. Ce n'est pas marrant de changer de Chef à chaque Vol.

Harry apercevait soudain une percée de lumière, au loin, trèèès au loin, mais une possibilité qui ne rendrait pas son futur sentimental aussi agité que des vagues en pleine tempête. Bien sûr pour ça il fallait que Talath ponde un œuf d'or, et que la petite dragonne marque une candidate… Et qu'il tombe sur un homme correct. Ce qui, en soit, semblait être le plus difficile.

-Je me sens mieux tout d'un coup, affirma t'il au chevalier vert qui lui sourit en retour.

-Vrai ? Franchement c'est bête qu'on n'ait pas pu s'occuper de toi. T'es plus proche de nous, les chevaliers verts, que de n'importe quel autre type de chevalier de la Réserve. Nous, lorsqu'on devient Aspirant vert, on est pris en main par les autres Verts qui nous expliquent tout ça. Qui nous apprennent à vivre avec notre dragonne. Parce que quand t'es un garçon et que tu marques une Verte, je peux t'assurer que tu comprends très vite que t'es différend du reste des chevaliers. Les filles Vertes, personnes ne leur dit rien, c'est normal pour une fille d'avoir une dragonne et des vols. Elles, c'est normal qu'on les féconde. Mais nous, les mecs, ils peuvent nous fourrer autant qu'ils veulent, on mettra jamais au monde aucun enfant. Rien. Nada. Alors on doit se protéger des gros cons qui nous voient uniquement comme un moyen de décharger leur frustration sexuelle en nous rabaissant.

-Ah… Oui. J'y ai mis le temps. Mais je crois que j'en ai repéré certains aussi, grimaça Harry en pensant très fortement à Ronan.

-Hélas, soit disant les dragons choisissent les meilleurs… Parfois c'est les meilleurs trous du cul.

-Bon, mais avec Reyn, ça se passe bien, non ?

Un sourire un peu bête se colla sur le visage de Mortimer :

-Ouuui, il est trop mignon !

-Euh… On parle de la même personne ? Le gars qui a toujours l'air en colère et qui ne décroche pratiquement pas un mot ?

-Oui, arrêtes, c'est ça qui le rend trop chou. Il fait son ours mal léché, mais c'est de la guimauve à l'intérieur. Et il a une voix trop sexy, alors moi ça m'arrange qu'il ne parle pas trop souvent en public. Et puis j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les yeux bridés.

Tout d'un coup, c'était comme si on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, et en le voyant parler, Harry réalisa qu'il était effectivement possible pour un homme d'en trouver un autre à son goût. Que la personne soit du même sexe passait finalement au second plan, par rapport aux émotions, aux souvenirs et à la personnalité.

-Mais j'aime aussi le physique des hommes, le rectifia Mortimer. J'aime le côté dur et solide, stable, les joues râpeuses, les muscles, les petits tétons et les verg…

-TROP DE DETAILS ! Clama Harry qui ne voulait pas entendre la fin de cette phrase.

-Tu verras, ça viendra pour toi aussi. Il faut juste que tu rencontres la personne qui te fera baver, et là tu verras tout d'un coup les choses différemment. Il n'y a pas de honte à aimer le sexe, même avec des personnes pour lesquelles tu n'as pas de sentiments. Dans les réserves, on a un code d'honneur : si t'es pas gays, tu fuis les vols des vertes qui ont un maître, et quel que soit ton partenaire, tu le respectes pendant l'acte. Si jamais t'as un problème avec quelqu'un, tu dois en parler soit au Chef de la Réserve, soit à Briannol, c'est en quelque sorte le chef « officieux » des chevaliers verts. Les connards, les sadiques et les violeurs, nous on n'en veut pas. Il y a une trentaine de bronze, une cinquantaine de bruns, à peu près le même nombre de bleus, mais nous, les verts tout sexe confondis, on est quatre-vingt. Alors dis-toi qu'on a du poids politique ici et que personne n'a intérêt à nous poser problème.

-J'avais jamais vu ça comme ça… Réalisa Harry.

-Bein oui, on préfère nous montrer comme des faibles parce que nos dragonnes sont les plus petites. Ca les rassure de penser ça, les gros bronzes. Ils oublient bien souvent que ce sont eux, le harem des femelles et que c'est moins les mâles qui gagnent une course, qu'une femelle qui choisit le meilleur pour elle. N'oublie pas ça Harry, au final, c'est toujours la femelle qui choisit.

-D-

La nuit tomba et Harry put finalement sortir de l'infirmerie. Ce fut néanmoins plus difficile qu'il le pensait de rentrer dormir dans sa chambre, puisque Talath était vraiment très près, et qu'il faillit au moins mille fois aller la voir, et que Moineau, qui se reposait sur le perchoir d'Hedwige quand il rentra dans le salon, fut tout perturbé de voir son maître… sans sentir de connexion.

Ça se concrétisa sous forme de cris furieux sur le jeune homme, comme si c'était sa faute, puis, effrayé, Moineau se creusa un chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de son t-shirt pour s'y terrer, tout contre son ventre et son odeur.

Hedwige fut heureusement plus chaleureuse, et toute heureuse d'aller porter la lettre qu'Harry avait écrite à Sirius, où il lui confiait une partie de ses malheurs. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas lui parler du Vol, mais peut être que son parrain aurait une idée qui lui permettrait de récupérer son lien avec Talath.

Il lançait de l'espoir dans toutes les directions qu'il pouvait.

C'est ainsi hanté, avec l'impression d'être une maman koala, que Harry resta pratiquement éveillé toute la nuit, les yeux grands ouvert sur son ciel de lit, à imaginer que tous les bruits qu'il entendait provenaient de la dragonne à seulement quelques mètres de lui.

Quand le matin vint, il était dans un sale état et d'une humeur massacrante. Il se força cependant à se préparer pour se rendre au hall des Repas et respecter une décision qu'il avait prise cette nuit.

Le bruit qui le frappa arrivé dans la grande caverne faillit le faire fuir, mais il trouva quand même la table où s'asseyait habituellement Charlie.

Cela aurait été bien s'il avait été seul, malheureusement sa « meute » habituelle était avec lui. River était plutôt tranquille comme homme, même si Harry s'en méfiait un peu, mais depuis son « faux rêve » Cyan lui était devenu insupportable. Les autres lui faisaient penser à des moutons de panurges donc il ne leur apportait pas beaucoup d'attention.

Mais il se demandait souvent comment Charlie faisait pour être avec eux, parce que le rouquin lui avait semblé être d'une nature plutôt indépendante.

Quand ce dernier le repéra, il vint aussitôt à lui :

-Tu as une mine atroce.

-Pas dormi de la nuit.

-Et… ?

-Je n'entends toujours pas Talath. Nope. Pas d'amélioration. Je t'ai dit que cette histoire de repos était de la merde.

-Eh bien, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu t'es reposé… Lui reprocha Charlie en le vrillant de ses yeux bleus.

Harry haussa des épaules, un peu agacé.

-Bon ça va, ne parlons pas de ça, répondit-il un peu sèchement. J'ai pas besoin de nounou, Charlie !

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu iras mieux, laissa tomber froidement et sans un regard River en tartinant un morceau de pain.

Harry le fusilla du regard en réponse.

-De quoi je me mêle ? Coupe toi de ton dragon et quand ce sera le cas, reviens me voir, là j'écouterais ce que tu as à me dire.

-Harry, River… Tenta Charlie.

-Je ne ferais pas une chose si stupide, moi, répliqua River. Tu n'as qu'à t'en vouloir à toi même et ne pas passer tes nerfs sur Charlie. En fait, si j'étais toi, je me ferais très petit. Tu te rends compte de ce qui va se passer pour nous tous si tu ne retrouves pas ton lien avec Talath ?

-Oh, doux Godric, pas de Vol, quel dommage ! Répondit Harry, acerbe. Tous ces pauvres bronzes qui vont devoir faire ceinture !

-Tu crois que c'est motif à en rire ? Siffla River en le perçant de ses yeux sombres.

-Je crois qu'il est flippé par le Vol, fit quant à lui Cyan en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Tous ces beaux mecs prêts à lui sauter dessus…

-Je ne suis pas une proie ! Cracha Harry en s'avançant vers le chevalier bronze, pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le menacer vu qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs et que sa baguette magique était perdue quelque part dans les entrailles de la Réserve.

Il se contenta alors de le regarder avec hargne alors que Charlie, avec un râle exaspéré, s'occupa à séparer tout ce petit monde.

-Ça suffit ! Tout cela est inutile, d'accord ?

Il prit Harry par les épaules et l'obligea à s'éloigner avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces types, sérieusement ?

-Harry. Ça suffit. Tu es de mauvaise humeur. Ça se comprend, mais n'insulte pas mes amis. Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

Le brun fit la moue, vexé, mais arriva tout de même à sortir Moineau de l'intérieur de son t-shirt pour le lui tendre :

-Est-ce que tu pourrais t'en occuper le temps de… Tu vois ? Ca le perturbe de rester avec moi.

-Oui, bien sûr, pas de problème.

Harry lui fit un nouveau pauvre sourire et le laissa prendre le lézard de feu.

-Merci.

Il tourna aussitôt les talons, désespéré face à l'expression d'incompréhension du petit animal… Et face au visage inquiet de son ainé.

Il avait besoin d'être dans un lieu moins éprouvant. Loin des chevaliers bronzes et de ses responsabilités.

Discrètement, Harry se fraya un chemin dans la Réserve jusqu'à la grotte isolée où il savait qu'il pourrait trouver un peu de calme. En y entrant, il fut surpris un moment par la luminosité des flammes, ébloui, alors que l'air brulant charriait une légère odeur de soufre et des étincelles en fusion.

Il s'habitua rapidement et se colla à la paroi lorsque Farlith cracha une nouvelle flamme, arrosant la lame que Rebecca tenait au bout de pinces, les mains gantées, mais les bras nus et noirs luisant de transpiration.

Aussitôt que la flamme cessa, elle fit glisser l'acier rougeoyant jusqu'à une énorme enclume et commença à la marteler, tous ses muscles bandés sous l'effort et la concentration. Chaque coup faisait jaillir de nouvelles étincelles qui s'élançaient dans tous les sens avant de disparaitre sans laisser de trace.

Harry observa Le travail de forge, fasciné, et par l'arme qui prenait peu à peu forme, et par Rebecca qui arborait alors l'apparence brute d'une déesse inflexible du métal et des flammes.

Finalement, la lame fut plongée dans un bain d'eau et Rebecca se tourna vers lui en ôtant ses gants, l'une des mains libérées venant éponger son front :

-Harry ? Le Maître guérisseur t'a finalement laissé sortir ?

-Apparemment, fit-il avec un geste de la main vers lui. Et avant que tu ne demandes, rien n'a changé pour… Mon problème.

Elle le considéra un instant puis hocha de la tête en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

-Je préfère qu'on ne me demande pas comment je vais, ajouta t'il en levant le menton d'un air obstiné.

Rebecca le lui pinça amicalement et comprit le message car elle ravala ses inquiétudes à son égard.

-Et… Tu es venu ici, se contenta t'elle d'affirmer.

-Ouais… Une légère embrouille avec les connards d'amis de Charlie, maugréa t'il alors qu'elle haussait les sourcils d'étonnement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Pff, rien dont je veuille repenser. Ils sont… C'est comme s'ils ne se mettaient jamais à la place des autres. A les croire, je devrais être heureux que des hommes comme eux désirent faire des galipettes avec moi, oh, par l'œuf, j'ai trop de chance ! Un troupeau d'égocentrique narcissique à mon service ! Enfin… Au service de mon plaisir sexuel ! Comme si c'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu !

Il avait voulu la faire rire, mais Rebecca se frotta nerveusement le cuir chevelu.

-Tu sais, Harry… Ce n'est vraiment pas simple…

-Je le sais très bien ! Renchérit Harry. C'est pour ça que je les trouve ignoble.

-Alors je dois être ignoble aussi… Lâcha doucement la chevalier en s'attirant un grognement de compassion de Farlith.

Harry la fixa sans comprendre.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu ne ressembles en rien…

-Je suis une chevalier bleue, affirma-t-elle. Une rareté à ma façon. Parce que, en général, il y a très peu de candidates, et encore moins de candidates homosexuelles. Toutes les filles, les vertes, elles partent du principe qu'elles auront des relations avec un homme. Pas avec une autre femme. C'est pourtant ce que je fais subir à Amber…

-Mais vous êtes en couple, non ? Demanda timidement Harry qui avait du mal à imaginer son professeur dans une situation romantique.

-Oui, parce que Legith adore Farlith, et que Amber est une femme très raisonnable… Mais… Elle subit. Je le sais. Elle est toujours réveillée avant moi le lendemain des Vols et s'éjecte du lit à la vitesse de la lumière pour se préparer et embrayer sa journée comme si rien ne s'était passé… En plus, quand elle était plus jeune… Montemps m'a dit qu'elle avait comme toi très mal pris la vérité sur les Vols. Je crois qu'elle a cassé la figure à plusieurs chevaliers qui lui ont fait la Cour jusqu'à ce que le Chef de la Réserve lui passe un savon. Elle a passé plusieurs jours en cellule d'isolement après ça.

-Stevens ?!

-Oui. Tu penses qu'une femme de sa trempe et de son caractère se serait laissé faire ? S'il y avait eu un œuf d'or, je suis presque certaine qu'il aurait été pour elle.

Harry renifla avec agacement devant l'ironie qui voulait que les femmes ou les hommes les plus forts et les plus indépendants soient de bons chevaliers pour une reine qui les amènerait à devoir accepter plusieurs inconnus dans leur vie.

Il se concentra cependant sur l'admiration qui perçait dans la voix de la jeune femme.

-Mais toi… Tu l'aimes on dirait.

Elle croisa les mains sur ses genoux.

-Je suis née à la Réserve, tu le savais ?

Harry fit signe que non et elle eut un léger sourire, les yeux fixés sur des souvenirs à elle.

-Tout le monde savait que mon père était le Maître des Armes, un chevalier brun, et personne ne me l'a caché. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est venu me voir ou se soit intéressé de ce que je devenais… C'est moi qui suis venu à lui quand j'avais cinq ans. Comme toi, je me faufilais dans la forge et je le regardais travailler avec son dragon… Il a d'abord fait comme si je n'étais pas là, puis un jour il m'a parlé et… Et alors j'ai probablement passé plus de temps avec mon père qu'avec ma mère adoptive ou ma mère biologique. Je l'adorais. C'était un homme bourru et peu bavard, surtout sur ses sentiments, mais pour moi c'était le meilleur. Et je n'avais pas d'autres buts que de devenir exactement comme lui.

-C'est lui qui t'a appris à forger des armes, devina alors Harry.

-Oui, c'était la seule chose qu'il faisait avec moi. Il n'avait pas d'autres sujets de conversation. Je devais avoir onze ans quand j'ai vu pour la première fois Amber. Elle était déjà chevalier. 28, 29 ans je dirais. Et je l'avais trouvée magnifique. Après ça il m'a fallu attendre de marquer Farlith pour la revoir d'aussi près. Elle venait tout juste d'obtenir le poste de Maitresse des Aspirants et c'était une situation assez difficile à vivre. Avec mes hormones tout ça s'est transformé en énorme béguin secret, même si elle était loin d'être tendre avec moi ou de m'encourager. Au contraire, plus elle était inaccessible, plus je fantasmais sur elle. Puis tout ça c'est calmé quand je suis devenue chevalier. Farlith était trop inexpérimenté pour arriver à attraper les vertes en chaleur, et je sentais bien le mécontentement de leur maîtresse quand j'arrivais. Aucune ne voulait de moi. Alors j'ai commencé à m'isoler. Tu dis que c'est dur pour toi de supporter tous ces prétendants ? Crois-moi, c'est guère mieux d'être au contraire rejeté. Ça te fout un de ces coups à l'estime. J'avais l'impression d'être une grosse merde.

Elle soupira quand il posa une main sur les siennes.

-Tu rigoles ? Tu étais trop bien pour elles, c'est tout.

-C'est amusant, c'est à peu près ce que m'a dit un garçon au regard perçant à peu près deux ans plus tard.

-Charlie ? Demanda Harry comme elle le fixait avec un air entendu.

-Ouep, Charlie. Après ça j'ai arrêté de me soucier de la façon dont ces filles me fixaient… Parce que de toute façon, elles prendraient du plaisir dans mes draps… Et le lendemain je pourrais les regarder s'enfuir en éclatant de rire… Je… Oui, c'était une vengeance. La vengeance d'une femme ignoble.

Harry était incapable de ne pas se mettre à la place des filles en question. Est-ce que, lui, il rejetait les autres hommes ? Peut-être bien, mais qu'y pouvait-il si aucun d'entre eux ne lui plaisait ?

-Ce n'était pas de leur faute si…

-… Si elles n'aimaient pas les femmes ? Compléta Rebecca en fermant les yeux. Ce n'était pas la mienne non plus.

-Non, mais… Ça devait quand même être terrible pour elles… Et moins gênant pour toi. Du coup…

Il ne continua pas sa phrase. Elle serait comme un mur entre eux, et il sentait que la Rebecca qu'il connaissait n'était plus cette jeune chevalier qui éprouvait du plaisir à humilier ses partenaires.

Le temps d'un Vol et tout se détraquait autour de soi… On se retrouvait avec le risque de faire du mal aux autres et de s'en faire à soi-même… Avec tout ce qu'il avait appris en quelques jours, Harry se rendait compte que toutes les situations étaient possibles et que chacun affrontait ça à sa façon, sa façon humaine, et donc forcément imparfaite.

Harry repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Valentine au sujet de perdre sa virginité, mais dès qu'il s'essayait à s'imaginer demander à quelqu'un de le dépuceler, son cerveau faisait un rejet. Et puis, à qui demander ? Des beaux garçons il y en avait, mais aucun ne l'excitait. Aucun ne l'émoustillait.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas eu la meilleure réaction du monde, finit par dire Rebecca. De toute façon, un jour ça a été terminé. Le jour où Farlith attrapa Legith. Le jour où j'ai trouvé Amber dans mon lit. Un regard, je l'ai reconnue, et j'étais horriblement intimidée. C'était moi qui ne savais pas où me mettre. Mais elle a posé une main sur ma tête et elle a dit « tout va bien. ».

-Elle t'a rassurée.

-Oui. Puis elle est partie, sans honte, sans colère, sans dégout. Puis au vol suivant de Legith, elle était de retour, et là, tout comme Farlith, j'ai su ce que je voulais et je l'ai embrassée. Je voulais lui montrer que j'étais amoureuse et que je la voulais, pas juste pour un Vol, mais pour toujours.

-Et comment elle a réagi ?

-Elle m'a explosé la tête contre le matelas en me disant de ne pas aller trop loin « fillette », ou un autre truc du même genre !

Rebecca ne tint pas longtemps et se joignit à l'éclat de rire d'Harry qui imaginait vraiment la scène, avec Stevens lui maintenant la figure dans le matelas tout en grognant d'agacement.

-Et depuis vous êtes passés aux Vols fermés, devina le brun quand il se reprit.

-Au bout d'un moment, oui. Nos dragons s'entendent vraiment bien alors Amber a voulu faire plaisir à Legith… Même si elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi. Même si son truc c'est les hommes… Mais bon… L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit ! Je n'arrive pas à la laisser partir. On pourrait… Se trouver chacune un partenaire sexuel pour les Vols… Mais… Elle sait qu'il n'y a pour l'instant personne pour moi, et notre code d'honneur implique de ne pas laisser quelqu'un tout seul dans ces moments-là… Et puis , je détesterais l'idée de la savoir avec un autre.

Elle se tourna vers Harry qui la regardait avec tristesse :

-Tu sais, Harry, l'amour c'est terriblement puissant… Et ça ne facilite pas forcement les choses. Ce serait tellement mieux si on était incapable d'aimer autre chose que notre dragon. Alors, si tu veux un conseil : sois heureux de n'aimer personne en particulier, parce que quand cet amour n'est pas rendu, c'est comme un cancer qui ronge le cœur petit morceau par petit morceau, et ça peut rendre les gens… Etrangement, insensibles. Plus préoccupés par ce qu'ils ressentent que par ce que l'autre ressent.

Dire qu'Harry avait compris ces mots serait un mensonge, quand il quitta la grotte il était encore à réfléchir là-dessus, à penser à comment l'amour de sa mère l'avait sauvé, lui, et comment il trouvait que Fred et Hermione avaient l'air heureux quand ils étaient ensemble. Comme si l'autre était la meilleure chose au monde… Il aimerait, lui aussi, avoir quelqu'un comme ça… Et pouvoir être cette personne pour quelqu'un.

Alors qu'il traversait la cuvette du volcan, il ne remarqua pas le jeune homme roux qui suivait sa silhouette des yeux, deux lézards de feu perchés sur ses épaules. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il était déjà la meilleure chose au monde pour quelqu'un.

Une meilleure chose au monde encore inaccessible… Mais plus pour longtemps.

 _A suivre…_

 _Et voilà pour l'instant ! J'ai atrocement l'impression d'avoir passé pleins de fautes d'orthographes et j'en suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de relire le texte plus de deux fois (eh oui, ça aussi ça prend du temps !). Enfin, je suis heureuse d'avoir écrit ce chapitre, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais parler de l'histoire de Rebecca et d'Amber. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et pour la suite on va laisser de côté le sujet du Vol pour un petit peu d'action._

 _Chapitre suivant… Avec un peu de chance la semaine prochaine, mais ces pas mignons du tout boss de mon travail m'ont rajouté des heures sans me demander quoique ce soit, donc… Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous tiendrais au courant sur ma page de profil. Bonne semaine à vous !_


	35. L'imprudence de Harry et Mortimer

_Mot de l'auteur :_ _Bonjouuur tout le monde ! Ce mercredi pas de faux bonds, pas de chat à l'agonie (il va mieux, d'ailleurs, si ça intéresse quelqu'un), pas de fatigue ou de manque de temps. C'est normal puisque pour la première fois depuis 9 mois je suis en vacance ! Et comme d'habitude j'aimerais remercier mes gentils reviewveurs (ça se dit ?) puisque grâce à eux on est arrivé à un total de 300 reviews ! Merci merci ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que cette histoire continue à vous plaire et être digne de votre soutien ! Allez, je vous laisse maintenant avec la suite de l'histoire !_

 **RAPPEL:**

* * *

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants :** Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
River (dragon bronze Carenath)  
Cyan (dragon bronze)  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)  
Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Reyn (dragon brun)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens- - Maitresse des Armes-  
Mortimer (dragon vert Hellth) – Apprenti Guérisseur -

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : L'imprudence de Harry et Mortimer**

Harry contempla les morceaux du miroir, leur obscurité avait gardé ces étranges couleurs irisées arc-en ciel et leur surface polie qui les rendaient si attractif. Même maintenant il avait envie de les toucher… Malgré ce qu'il avait vécu à cause d'eux.

Mais… Ils ne pouvaient plus lui faire de mal, maintenant, non ?

Avec la pensée qu'il ne pouvait pas être un garçon peureux, Harry s'accroupit pour toucher l'un des pans renversés.

Il n'y eut rien de particulier. Harry l'avait détruit… Et peut-être même plus que ça. Il se souvenait d'avoir voulu faire disparaitre la parodie de vie qu'avait conçue la Dame Blanche pour lui… Mais ce n'était ni de la sorcellerie… Ni un Mot de Pouvoir qu'il avait utilisé…

C'était peut-être ça qui l'avait court-circuité.

Une nouvelle fois, au milieu de pleins d'autres tentatives, il fit le vide dans sa tête et invoqua le vrai nom de Talath, il ouvrit la main pour le Mot tout simple de Lumière… Et une nouvelle fois, une douleur fulgurante vint lui trancher la tête en deux.

Des gouttelettes de sang tombèrent sur l'obsidienne et il s'empressa de presser un mouchoir sous son nez, recroquevillé de douleur.

Heureusement que ça passait vite. Le mal de tête comme le saignement de nez, mais c'était excessivement rageant.

Il se força à respirer doucement pour se reprendre, se jurant en lui-même qu'il retenterait, et retenterait jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive à nouveau.

Respectueusement, il essuya le sang sur le miroir. Au final, il était probablement un peu triste qu'il ait brisé un cadeau de son arrière arrière arrière et plusieurs fois encore arrière, grand-mère.

Est-ce que la Dame Blanche était aussi une descendante de Sorka ? Bah, ce n'était pas ça qui pourrait la racheter à ses yeux : après tout, la tante Petunia et Dudley l'étaient aussi et ça n'en faisait pas pour autant des personnes respectables…

Il se releva lentement pour éviter tout vertige, et se dirigea vers la grande tapisserie qui avait été dépoussiérée et qui présentait l'arbre généalogique de la toute première chevalier dragon.

Il était gigantesque, et pas très loin du miroir. Harry cherchait toujours qu'elle était le nom en bas des branches qui correspondaient à sa famille. Il aimerait pouvoir y apparaitre aussi un jour, avec, comme pour chaque chevalier de la tapisserie, le prénom de son dragon à ses côtés.

« Le dernier » s'il en croyait les mots de la Dame Blanche.

Ce qui ne pourrait signifier qu'une chose : qu'il allait mourir sans descendance. Soit parce que sa mort était proche… Soit parce qu'aucune femme ne serait un jour enceinte de lui. Ce qui, dans les deux cas, était déprimant. Il aimait beaucoup les enfants.

Même s'il ne se voyait absolument pas devenir père maintenant. Ni dans des années proches.

Il secoua légèrement la tête pour arrêter de penser à des choses aussi idiotes et se dirigea vers un groupe de chevaliers qui prenaient une pause après plusieurs heures de pelletages de roches.

De nombreux chevaliers bleus et verts qui, dixit Desclare, « n'avaient rien à faire » avaient été envoyés nettoyer la grande caverne qu'avait découverte Harry. A la lumière des cristaux, elle était bien plus intéressante que ce qu'il avait cru dans la pénombre. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'avait plus la jambe broyé et que ses priorités n'étaient plus les même.

Sans cet énorme espace, on pourrait croire qu'il s'agirait d'une bibliothèque, un lieu d'étude et de détente en tout cas. Les murs qui n'étaient pas occupés de niches contenant des parchemins étaient tous recouverts de tapisseries plus ou moins en bonne état, des tables, des bancs confortables et même des pots qui avaient dû contenir des plantes se trouvaient un peu partout sur les coursives.

A l'époque, cela avait dû être un lieu très agréable.

Mais les parchemins étaient ce qui intéressait particulièrement tout le monde puisqu'ils regorgeaient d'un savoir datant d'une autre ère, d'une autre façon de vivre. Le Maitre Tisserant qui s'était accaparé les tapisseries les plus abimées pour les restaurer les avait datées à la création de la race des Longwing, soit vers le début du 14emesiècle.

Il était possible que ces documents contiennent la mémoire de la fondation de la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche. Et c'était Harry qui allait devoir s'occuper de cela, ce qui satisfaisait assez sa curiosité.

S'arrêtant un instant au bord du vide, il fixa la grandeur des lieux, désormais à nouveau occupée ici et là, des chevaliers à chaque étage en train de s'activer, et chaque bruit qui résonnait désormais était comme un rappel du silence qui avait envahi son être.

Il ferma les yeux très fort, puis se détourna.

-Eh ! Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a retrouvé ma baguette magique ? Demanda t'il aux trois chevaliers bleus qui se trouvaient là.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis haussèrent des épaules :

-Non, rien vu du genre, fit l'un d'entre eux avec l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

Ce qui n'étonnait pas vraiment Harry. Les chevaliers et les baguettes… Mais lui il se sentait légèrement exposé sans elle en ce moment. Et il n'avait pas envie de devoir aller s'en racheter une autre.

Sa baguette c'était… sacré. En quelque sorte. C'était en la tenant dans ses mains, dans le magasin d'Ollivander, qu'il avait senti pour la première fois ce qu'était réellement la magie en lui.

-OK, laissez tomber, grommela Harry en remontant vers la sortie.

Il aperçut alors Cyan qui se tenait près d'elle et fronça les sourcils de colère. Ces derniers temps, il y avait toujours un gars de la bande à Charlie dans un coin.

Est-ce qu'ils le surveillaient ?

Il ne voyait pas Charlie demander à faire une chose pareille, mais le River, lui… Oh lui, Harry le sentait mal.

Il se demandait s'il devait lui tomber dessus, quand Ombrage débarqua depuis le trou creusé dans la paroi. Elle arborait une allure conquérante et ce malgré son petit cardigan rose pelucheux et ses chaussures à petits talons qui la faisait trébucher sur chaque petit caillou mal placé.

Harry secoua la tête machinalement, navré. Le ridicule ne tuait pas, c'était vrai, mais il y avait quand même une limite à la « coquetterie ». Celle d'arborer des vêtements adaptés à un chantier.

Il vit le moment où elle le repéra. Ses petits yeux se plissèrent d'une façon calculatrice, mais elle se détourna. Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle cherchait : et elle trouva sa proie quelques étages plus bas.

Elle se pressa donc, se dandinant pratiquement pour ne pas courir alors qu'elle dévalait les coursives en spirale, pestant entre ses dents sur le malcommode d'une telle disposition.

Quand elle passa à hauteur de Harry, il fut tenté de jeter une pierre entre ses jambes, histoire de voir si en trébuchant elle se mettrait à rouler comme un ballon jusqu'en bas. Ce serait terriblement plus rapide pour elle.

Mais à la place, il retourna au bord, plié au-dessus d'une balustrade en pierre, pour observer sa rencontre avec Desclare.

A la vue du chevalier bronze elle sortit des parchemins de son petit sac à main et se mit à les secouer au-dessus de sa tête :

-Arrêtez tout ! Ordonna-t-elle. J'ai dit : Arrêtez tout Desclare (répétât-elle alors qu'il la regardait comme si elle était cinglée) J'ai ici des documents du Ministère donnant à seuls les agents conventionnés le droit de fouiller ce site hautement précieux pour notre histoire ! Tout le monde doit partir sur le champ et me laisser tout ce qui a été trouvé sur place ! Toute personne se trouvant sur les lieux sera hors la loi et déféré à la justice ! Des chevaliers devront alors aller chercher les Langues de Plomb qui viendront s'occuper de continuer les fouilles !

Alors qu'elle devait s'attendre à un branle-bas le combat ou à une contestation violente, elle se retrouva opposée à un scepticisme silencieux alors que Desclare lui arrachait les documents des mains pour les lire avec un reniflement contrarié.

Il lut rapidement en diagonale avant d'émettre un grognement :

-Je ne vois que la signature de Fudge.

-Le Ministre de La Magie Fudge, le reprit onctueusement Ombrage.

Elle s'attira un regard mauvais des chevaliers aux alentours, abasourdis qu'elle ose faire ce genre de remarque alors qu'elle même leur refusait systématiquement leurs titres.

-Peu importe, ça ne change rien. Ces morceaux de papiers ne valent rien à la Réserve tant qu'ils n'ont pas été signés par les vingt représentants de la Coalition Europe-Ouest au cours d'une Réunion organisée pour le sujet. Fudge devrait bien le savoir et je ne manquerais pas de lui faire savoir ce que je pense de ses manières… A lui et au reste des représentants. Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien à faire de mieux, laissez nous travailler.

Harry ricana depuis son observatoire. Ombrage s'était au fur et à mesure empourprée, sa tête s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans son large cou au point de l'engloutir totalement. Furieuse, elle sortit son calepin et se mit à gribouiller furieusement dessus avec une plume.

-Ceci sera dans MON compte rendu, Mr Desclare !

Son effet fut gâché puisqu'une vingtaine de chevaliers qui n'attendaient que ça lui crièrent dessus :

-CHEVALIER DESCLARE !

Elle bondit de surprise, puis, toujours aussi rouge, se remit à trottiner pour remonter les quelques trois cents mètres de coursives jusqu'à la sortie.

Harry qui la suivait du regard put remarquer que Cyan, qui s'était légèrement mis en retrait pour ne pas être remarqué, lui emboîta le pas quelques secondes plus tard.

Cela le rendit d'abord perplexe – puis il réalisa que ce n'était apparemment pas lui que la bande à Charlie surveillait… C'était la femme du Ministère.

Mais… Alors… A les voir si souvent là où il était… Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Ombrage le surveillait, lui ?

-D-

Talath sortait tous les jours durant un laps de temps de deux-heures. C'était bien moins que ce à quoi elle avait habitué Harry, mais c'était une occasion pour lui de la voir… Sans qu'elle le sache.

L'atelier des tanneurs était situé à l'endroit parfait pour ça… En plus de posséder plusieurs œilletons vers l'extérieur pour laisser couler l'eau qui pourrait déborder de leurs vasques. C'était donc couché par terre pour jeter un œil à travers l'une des petites ouvertures, essayant d'oublier le seul défaut des lieux : à savoir l'odeur, qu'il observait la routine de sa dragonne.

Il ne doutait pas un instant de la bonne façon dont la traitaient Damian et Valentine, mais il ne pouvait que constater à quel point la couleur de sa peau était pale par rapport à d'habitude. Deux semaines étaient déjà passées, sans amélioration ni pour lui, ni pour elle, et probablement qu'Harry aussi, s'il avait pu arborer une autre couleur que celle de sa peau mate, aurait eu l'air malade.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était ça : la regarder et se demander à quoi elle pensait en ce moment. Avec des scénarios plus ou moins catastrophiques qu'il imaginait et qui dépendaient beaucoup de son propre état d'esprit.

Aujourd'hui était un mauvais jour apparemment, mais ses réflexions funestes furent coupée par un lézard de feu qui apparut juste devant l'œilleton, lui coupant la vue.

Avec un léger cri de surprise, Harry roula en arrière, ignoré des deux tanneurs et du Maitre qui travaillaient juste à côté.

Semblant s'être rendu compte de son erreur de trajectoire, le lézard de feu transplana de nouveau devant Harry en pépiant joyeusement.

C'était une toute petite verte, probablement très jeune, sa robe ponctuée de quelques arabesques plus claires, elle portait pourtant vaillamment un petit parchemin roulé qui faisait presque la moitié de sa taille.

Elle le laissa tomber sur Harry avant de se poser sur l'une des cuves pour boire un peu d'eau fraîche.

Le jeune homme, lui, récupéra le parchemin, noué d'une simple cordelette en chanvre, et regarda à nouveau le petit lézard inconnu.

-Toi, tu n'es pas passé par Desclare, murmura t'il pour lui-même.

Tous ses courriers étaient d'habitude déviés par le bureau du Gérant de la Réserve… Mais celui-ci avait échappé à ce sort… Ce qui ne pouvait que le rendre inquiet. Qui sait quel sortilège dangereux ce simple parchemin pouvait contenir… Mais d'un autre côté, ça ne collait pas beaucoup avec le petit lézard tout joyeux et quasi inexpérimenté.

Il hésita longuement, interrogeant son intuition. Puis il finit par dénouer la petite cordelette et le message.

Une vieille capsule de bière tomba à terre, et il la ramassa avec précaution en se posant encore plus de question.

« _Je sais ce qui t'arrive et je peux t'aider._

 _Tu trouveras avec ce message un portoloin qui s'activera à minuit précisément._

 _Viens seul._ »

Harry regarda à nouveau la capsule, puis le message. Par Merlin et tous les Fondateurs, si ça ne ressemblait pas à un piège ! Et un piège bien tentant.

Mais justement, à y repenser, est-ce que ça n'était pas un peu trop grossier ? Aucun kidnappeur ou tueur n'utiliserait une telle méthode. Ils s'en prendraient à des personnes proches pour l'attirer à eux ou mettraient entre ses mains un portoloin sans lui en révéler la nature.

A vrai dire il aurait suffi que la capsule soit déjà activée pour le prendre au piège.

Alors soit son ravisseur était très stupide. Soit la personne qui lui voulait du bien avait un sens de l'humeur particulièrement tordu.

« _Je peux t'aider_ »

Si seulement…

Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision tout seul… Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un.

Il pensa d'abord à Charlie, mais il était certain qu'il serait contre cette aventure. Trop protecteur.

Damian et Valentine ? Aussi murs que lui, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de différences d'âge.

Puis la figure de Mortimer s'imposa à son esprit et il se dit que le vert serait un parfait conseiller.

Aussitôt il fourra le parchemin et le portoloin à l'intérieur de sa veste et au moment même où il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa « cachette », Ombrage fit irruption dans l'Atelier comme un diable sortant de sa boite, son regard balayant les lieux comme un animal traquant sa proie.

-Où est Mr Potter ? Demanda-t-elle alors aux artisans.

Harry les remercia intérieurement quand ils firent tous plus ou moins signe qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu tout en continuant à assouplir du cuir ou à couper des bandes pour de futurs harnais.

Pourtant, Ombrage sembla sentir le mensonge – ou alors elle avait encore suivi la trace d'Harry jusqu'ici (et ce dernier commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas mis de sort de traçage sur lui) – car elle s'avança pour roder entre les tables et les cuves.

Avec résignation, Harry se releva et se montra.

-Je suis là, Miss Ombrage. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez aujourd'hui ? Fit-il avec lassitude.

Le sourire de crocodile qu'elle lui adressa lui fit un peu regretter de ne pas s'être enfui en rampant.

-Ha –aaah ! Exulta-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui pour jauger sa cachette. VOUS SAVEZ que vous n'avez pas le droit de voir la dragonne dorée dans votre état !

-Il ne faut pas qu'elle me VOIT, rectifia Harry aigrement. Ça n'a aucune conséquence que je l'observe.

Sinon jouer sur son moral.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi vous cachiez vous ?! Reprit-elle en plissant des yeux.

-Peut-être pour qu'on me laisse tranquille ? Suggéra-t-il pince sans rire.

Elle était bien la seule personne dont il voulait vraiment se cacher à l'heure actuelle et tout le monde sauf elle devait l'avoir compris aux vus des petits sourires en coin qu'arboraient les artisans qui observaient le spectacle d'un œil.

Quand elle s'en rendit compte, le visage de la dame du Ministère sembla gonfler et rougir comme une grosse tomate mure à point.

-Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, grogna-t-elle alors en se détournant.

-Vos appartements, la corrigea Harry. Vous n'avez pas de bureau.

Il la suivit néanmoins, désireux de ne pas paraître suspect malgré son envie de foncer à l'infirmerie.

« Bizarrement » la caverne allouée à Miss Ombrage était située à l'écart de tout le reste, au plus profond de la roche. Ce n'était pas un endroit désagréable, mais elle grimaça en entrant, reniflant en fixant les parois de pierre brute. Elle avait cependant bien essayé de les faire disparaître sous une avalanche de petites assiettes décoratives ornées de chatons mignons qui miaulaient et ronronnaient à en faire crisper d'agacement n'importe qui de normalement constitué.

Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir derrière une petite table où elle se mit à lui servir du thé.

Tout le mobilier semblait avoir été métamorphosé selon ses gouts, ne gardant que l'ensemble de tapisserie montrant Poudlard à une époque où le terrain de quidditch n'avait pas encore été construit.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il en posant la tasse qu'elle venait de lui tendre.

-Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous vous portiez bien, minauda t'elle en prenant sa voix de petite fille. Vous êtes un trésor important pour les sorciers d'Angleterre et il est de mon devoir, pour le Ministère, que je veille sur vous.

-C'est ce que vous faites ? Vous « veillez » sur moi ? Répéta Harry avec scepticisme. J'ai surtout l'impression que vous guettez chacun de mes faux pas.

-Allons allons… J'avais déjà remarqué que vous souffriez d'une flagrante paranoïa… Envers Albus Dumbledore… Envers le Ministre… Et les sorciers même peut être en général. Mais nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous sommes au contraire là pour vous aider. Ce thé non plus, ne vous tuera pas, vous savez ?

La tentative d'humour laissa Harry froid et il ne fit aucun mouvement vers l'objet.

Elle poussa alors un soupir navré.

-Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile avec Sirius Black qui vous traque et qui souhaite votre mort, mais c'est un cas exceptionnel, il n'a jamais pu digérer la mort de son ancien Maître.

Pour toute réponse, Harry renifla d'amusement. Sirius n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui et tous ces mensonges à son sujet ne faisaient que desservir les propos d'Ombrage.

Lassé, il fit voyager son regard sur la décoration de mauvais goût qui l'entourait, quand il tomba sur l'œuf de lézard de feu qui était posé négligemment au milieu d'une coupe de fruits frais.

Il se redressa brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que cet œuf fait là ?

Ombrage jeta un regard paresseux dans la direction concernée.

-Il n'a pas encore éclos.

-Il ne risque pas d'éclore si vous ne le gardez pas au chaud ! Quand les Candidats les avaient ramassés, ils étaient à une semaine de l'éclosion. Il aurait déjà dû sortir de son œuf !

D'ailleurs, Harry réalisa soudainement que son mystérieux coursier, la petite verte, venait probablement de la couvée qu'ils avaient offerte au Ministère… Donc le mot provenait forcement d'un sorcier britannique, travaillant pour Fudge.

Cela ne l'encourageait pas vraiment à suivre les instructions du message.

Se levant, il attrapa le petit œuf et vida la théière de thé dans un pot de fleur avant d'y insérer l'œuf pour qu'il profite de la chaleur résiduelle de la porcelaine.

-Mais ! S'indigna la sorcière.

Presque aussitôt, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela, ils purent entendre un « crac » à l'intérieur de l'objet, rapidement suivit d'autres bruits émis par l'œuf fendillé.

-Où se trouve la viande pour l'Eclosion ? Demanda Harry en cherchant frénétiquement autour d'eux et ne trouvant qu'une boite en métal contenant des petits gâteaux.

-Quelle viande ? S'étonna Ombrage qui commençait un peu à paniquer en fixant sa théière comme si elle contenait un épouvantard.

-La viande pour former le lien ! Pesta Harry, je vous en ai parlé à vous et à Fudge !

-Le MINISTRE Fudge !

-Tout ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche, tout ce que je veux, moi, c'est de la viande !

-Ohlala j'espère que ce sera une femelle, se contenta de dire Ombrage en rapprochant sa large figure de la théière avec une expression avide.

Un long couinement lui répondit, et une petite tête sortie de l'ouverture pour quémander bruyamment son dû.

Une tête plus rousse qu'autre chose. Harry reconnut aussitôt une nuance de bronze, et Ombrage aussi apparemment, puisqu'elle se recula précipitamment et se détourna en croisant les bras dans une véritable attitude boudeuse.

-Donnez-lui des morceaux de gâteaux, au moins ! Fit Harry en lui apportant la boite de biscuit.

-Non. Je n'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas une femelle.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se comporter comme une gamine pourrie gâtée qui n'a pas reçu le jouet qu'elle souhaitait à Noël ! C'était d'un être vivant dont ils parlaient !

Il se donna mentalement des baffes en se rappelant qu'il avait fait un peu pareil avec Talath, et considéra un instant la possibilité de marquer lui-même le lézard avant de la rejeter. Son aptitude à gérer ses liens magiques semblait cassée, il y avait trop de chance pour qu'il échoue.

-S'il vous plait, Miss Ombrage ! Si vous ne le marquez pas, il va mourir de faim dans moins d'une heure. Les bébés lézards de feu n'ont pas assez de force pour transplaner jusqu'à une potentielle source de nourriture !

-Non, je n'en veux pas. Donnez-le à qui vous voulez ! J'en prendrais un autre ! Moi j'en veux un qui forme un couple avec celui du Ministre Fudge !

Harry se retint de faire la grimace à cette idée et attrapa le petit lézard qui s'était entre temps extirpé de la théière. Il sentait très fort le thé à la bergamote.

Puis, comme dans un éclair de génie, il se rappela qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un du groupe à Charlie qui surveillait les activités d'Ombrage. Il sortit de l'appartement et chercha une ombre dans les environs.

Ce fut comme ça qu'il tomba sur River et avant même que ce dernier ait pu dire un mot, il se retrouva avec le petit lézard piaillant dans les mains.

-S'il te plait River, il a besoin de quelqu'un et Ombrage n'en veut pas et moi je… Voilà quoi.

-Mais… Je n'ai rien pour le nourrir, contra le chevalier, contaminé par son affolement.

Avec une expression féroce et sans appel, Harry lui tendit la boite de biscuit.

-D-

Quand Mortimer le vit arriver, Harry était tout échevelé et essoufflé. Il lui fit signe de ne rien dire alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration.

-Longue… Et… Contrariante… Histoire.

-Ca implique des beaux garçons ? Demanda à tout hasard le chevalier vert en lançant un regard éloquent à sa mise désordonnée, mais Harry lui jeta une expression amusée.

-Ca implique Dolores Ombrage.

-Berk ! Non, alors si c'est ça je ne veux RIEN savoir ! Tu ne pourrais pas, pour une fois, avoir des aventures impliquant de beaux apollons plutôt que des mégères névrosées ?

-J'aimerais tellement… Si tu savais... Avec un peu de chance, la prochaine n'impliquera aucun membre de sexe féminin.

Il tendit nonchalamment le parchemin de l'inconnu et Mortimer l'attrapa avec une expression intriguée. Harry se sentit un peu nerveux alors que l'homme le lisait, ayant peur de s'être trompé dans ses pronostiques personnels au sujet du chevalier vert.

Il fit donc la conversation :

-T'es gallois, pas vrai ?

-Yep, confirma ce dernier en s'éloignant avec le message.

-Il y a pas une réserve de Vert Gallois là-bas ?

-Même si je suis un chevalier vert, je voulais monter un dragon, pas un poney, continua l'homme distraitement en sortant quelques flacons d'une armoire.

Il saupoudra une substance qui provenait de l'un d'eux sur le bout de parchemin et observa la réaction.

-Les Vert Gallois sont si petits que ça ?

Harry n'eut pas de réponse à ce sujet.

-Il n'y a aucun maléfice, fit-il à la place avant de verser une goutte de potion dessus. Pas de magie draconique non plus.

Il plaça alors le parchemin devant la flamme d'une bougie.

-Et je vois un morceau de filigrane. Ça vient d'un atelier anglais à première vue.

-Livré très probablement par un lézard de feu provenant du Ministère de la Magie Anglais, ajouta pour lui Harry. A moins que d'autres œufs aient été livrés autre part.

-J'allais justement te demander où tu l'avais eu. Il a échappé aux contrôles ? C'est vraiment bizarre…

Harry haussa des épaules.

-Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

L'apprenti guérisseur se détourna en se frottant les poils de barbe du menton, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

-Que ce papier ne t'a probablement pas été envoyé par un bel homme prêt à te secourir par tous les moyens. La plupart des guérisseurs capables ont tous au moins 120 ans…

-Mortimer, souffla Harry d'un ton doucement affligé.

Il reçut un petit sourire en excuse, mais bien pauvre par rapport à ceux dont il était habitué.

-Ton état ne change pas. Les sorts, les potions, la médecine traditionnelle et même le vaudou n'ont rien fait bouger. Je commence à croire qu'il te faudrait un contre sort… Mais pour ça il faudrait savoir précisément ce que la Dame Blanche t'a fait et ça…

-On n'en sait rien, continua pour lui Harry en se laissant tomber sur un lit d'auscultation. J'ai vraiment merdé.

-On fait tous des erreurs, répliqua Mortimer. Et peut-être que faire ce que demande ce message en est une autre… Mais…

Il fixa Harry qui le regardait d'entre ses bras croisés sur son visage.

-Ça pourrait être le seul moyen ? Proposa celui-ci d'une petite voix hésitante. Mais Desclare ne voudra jamais me laisser sortir de la Réserve. Je vais devoir désobéir. Déserter vraiment cette fois-ci…

-Si ça marche il comprendra. Mieux vaut un Harry capable de parler à son dragon qu'un Harry qui est resté mais qui ne lui est d'aucune utilité. Tu sais qu'il est pragmatique. C'est la peur d'un assassinat ou du Vol soudain de Talath qui le faisait te clouer ici, mais si tu restes dans cet état, Talath pourra voler, mais elle sera incontrôlable – sans rien pour l'ancrer à la Réserve. Alors non seulement il est probable qu'elle s'empiffre et soit trop lourde pour faire un Vol décent, mais en plus elle pourrait encourager plus que nécessaire les bronzes à s'affronter, voir même à s'entretuer. Une femelle dragon qui a ses chaleurs, c'est cruel et féroce, Harry. Notre job, à nous, leurs maîtres, c'est de les juguler. Alors je peux t'assurer que Desclare comprendra quand tu auras retrouvé tes pouvoirs.

-Alors tu crois qu'il faut que j'y aille ?

-JE crois qu'il faut qu'ON y aille. Hors de question de te laisser y aller tout seul. Ton mystérieux correspondant est fou s'il croit que tu vas venir seul.

-Il l'a spécifié…

-Et il t'a aussi envoyé un message anonyme complétement foireux. De toute façon, c'est soit je t'accompagne, soit je te ligote comme un saucisson à un de ces lits. J'ai appris le bondage dans un livre, durant mon temps libre. Tu serais un excellent sujet pour m'entrainer.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'était le bondage mais il était sûr et certain qu'il n'avait pas envie d'essayer. Pas avec Mortimer en tout cas.

-Et Reyn ?

-Quoi Reyn ?

-Il va être d'accord pour que tu prennes un tel risque ? Après tout on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend de l'autre côté du portoloin.

-Pourquoi diable je mettrais Reyn au courant de ça ? C'est mon petit copain, pas ma mère. Je fais encore ce que je veux. En plus, en le mettant au courant, je risque de l'entrainer avec moi pour complicité à un déserteur.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux effarés, il n'y avait même pas pensé :

-Je ne peux pas te laisser m'aider !

-C'est trop tard Harry, à partir du moment où tu m'as montré ce parchemin et que j'ai décidé de ne pas en aviser le Gérant, je suis complice. Ne t'en fait pas, je m'en sortirais.

Mortimer balaya d'un geste de la main toutes les possibles sanctions qui pourraient lui tomber dessus et le brun eut l'impression de le comprendre un peu plus : de toute évidence, guérir et aider les gens étaient plus qu'un simple hobby à côté de ses devoirs de chevaliers. C'était quelqu'un de généreux, tout simplement, et Harry se sentait très reconnaissant envers le sort pour l'avoir mis sur sa route.

Il hocha de la tête pour lui dire qu'il comprenait.

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que tu m'as aidé après tout ? Ajouta-t-il. Je vais écrire une lettre pour Desclare et je dirais que j'ai tout fait de mon propre chef. Je ne veux vraiment pas t'impliquer dans mes ennuis.

Mortimer lui adressa un grand sourire et vint lentement jusqu'à lui pour mettre un genou à terre :

-Je jure d'honorer et de respecter mon Seigneur.

Harry le fixa avec perplexité un petit moment, reconnaissant là un morceau du serment fait par les nouveaux chevaliers pendant la cérémonie de l'Investiture.

-Tu sais ce que ça signifie, Harry ? Continua Mortimer en relevant le visage vers lui. Cela veut dire que chacun d'entre nous s'interposera entre le danger et toi. Et, franchement, je suis très heureux que ce soit pour un garçon comme toi.

-Un garçon qui ne pose que des problèmes ? Je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter…

-Un garçon qui s'investit, se questionne, questionne les autres et cherche le bien et ce qui est juste autour de lui. Tes défauts sont secondaires pour moi. Tu ne seras jamais parfait de toute façon. Personne ne l'est, à part peut-être les gens ennuyeux à qui rien n'arrive.

Mortimer se releva à ce moment-là.

-Et tu n'es pas de ces personnes ennuyeuses à qui rien n'arrive. Alors va discrètement préparer un sac, des vêtements chauds, et on se retrouve ce soir à 23h30 dans l'Aire d'Eclosion.

Harry fit aussitôt un salut militaire en prenant une expression très sérieuse :

-Chef ! Oui Chef !

Il sauta à bas du lit et couru vers la sortie. Avant de fermer la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers l'homme et le remercia chaleureusement.

Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il était en train de faire, probablement de trahir la Réserve et ses amis en s'enfuyant de nouveau, mais, au moins, il n'était pas seul cette fois-là.

-D-

L'après-midi passa de façon atrocement lente. Harry resta principalement dans ses appartements pour éviter toutes les personnes qui pourraient deviner que quelque chose clochait chez lui.

Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose qu'il tenait absolument à faire avant de partir rejoindre Mortimer, et cela l'angoissait énormément. C'était cette chose qui faisait que chaque mouvement de trotteuse sur le cadran de l'horloge semblait être retardé… Cette chose qui le faisait mordiller ses ongles en restant assis sur son canapé, une grosse veste fourrée et son sac à dos cachés derrière un panier. N'ayant aucune fenêtre, il ne pouvait pas voir la lumière décliner, mais il avait toujours su quand le crépuscule faisait son apparition – comme un changement d'odeur dans l'air. Restant à l'écoute, il attendit impatiemment que la nuit tombe complétement, puis, assez sûr que personne ne viendrait le déranger, il se faufila discrètement avec ses affaires jusqu'au bout du couloir central de ses appartements.

Jusqu'à l'ouverture qui menait à la caverne de Talath.

Avalant douloureusement sa salive, il prit une profonde respiration, puis passa le rideau.

Son cœur sembla fondre en un amas gélatineux quand il trouva sa beauté dorée roulée en boule dans son trou, son torse s'élevant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration profonde.

Il inspira très fort pour gouter à nouveau à cette caractéristique odeur d'allumette grattée qu'avait le souffle des dragons et ne put s'empêcher de l'approcher pour pouvoir la toucher.

Quand elle dormait, elle n'était pas facile à réveiller.

Normalement.

Harry fit presque un bond quand elle dressa brusquement la tête, ses yeux jaunes d'anxiété se vrillant sur lui comme ceux d'un serpent dérangé. Les iris se mirent aussitôt à miroiter, le bleu envahissant comme une vague son regard. Bleu pétillant de plaisir et de joie. D'amour.

La gorge d'Harry se noua, et alors la confusion envahit les traits de Talath alors que le jaune revenait prendre sa place et qu'elle tendait le cou vers lui.

Harry vint prendre son museau dans ses bras avec ferveur, des larmes de désespoir coulant sur ses joues.

-Je ne peux pas t'entendre mon Cœur.

Le souffle de Talath se figea un moment, puis reprit alors qu'elle poussait son museau contre lui, comme en quête d'une réponse dans son odeur ou dans son toucher.

-Je suis si désolé, tellement désolé… Tout ça c'est ma faute, mais je jure que je vais tout faire pour pouvoir t'entendre à nouveau… Alors si je pars aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour t'abandonner, tu dois me croire Talath, je reviendrais. Je REVIENDRAIS. C'est promis… Je sais que toi tu m'entends en ce moment. Alors ne perds pas espoir… Ne me laisse pas tout seul… Tout seul dans ce monde car j'ai encore besoin de toi. Je ne peux plus communiquer avec toi, c'est vrai, mais tout le monde m'a assuré que nous étions encore liés. Et que tu le sens… Alors tant que ce lien sera là… Talath, je t'en supplie. Attends-moi.

Il avait posé son front sur la base de son museau alors que les yeux de Talath se fermaient avec lourdeur, comme si elle cherchait elle-même à chasser des larmes. Les dragons ne pouvaient pas pleurer. Mais tout dans son allure montrait qu'elle était en train de lui parler aussi, de lui dire des choses qu'il aurait eu besoin d'entendre pour se sentir plus fort, pour affronter cette nouvelle épreuve avec confiance et courage.

-Tu me manques tellement… Honnêtement je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible.

Le museau doré se décala pour venir frotter sa joue et essuyer les sillons salés qui la parcouraient.

A regret, songeant brusquement aux minutes qui passaient et au temps qu'il lui faudrait pour rejoindre en secret l'Aire d'Eclosion, il se força à se détacher.

Elle tenta de le suivre dans son mouvement, mais il plaça ses bras en bouclier devant lui. Voyant qu'elle renonçait à le retenir, il sortit un parchemin roulé de sa poche et le déposa devant elle :

-C'est une lettre pour Desclare, lui expliquant ce que je fais. Dedans je dis que je fais tout ça tout seul, mais c'est faux. Mortimer m'aide, alors si tu veux des nouvelles de moi, tu n'auras qu'à demander à Hellth demain matin. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop discuter avec les vertes, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, hein ?

Il tenta de rire, il tenta un sourire, mais il échoua lamentablement aux deux et finit par se dire que la meilleure chose à faire était encore de s'enfuir loin d'ici avant de craquer et de ne plus pouvoir bouger.

Retenant difficilement ses sanglots, il baissa la tête et fonça vers la sortie de la caverne en sentant très bien, tout le long, le regard jeune pâle de sa dragonne sur lui.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans l'herbe haute de la cuvette et sous sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il se permit de pleurer tout son saoul en prenant le chemin de l'Aire d'Eclosion, de l'autre côté du volcan.

Il savait que ce serait difficile de l'avoir devant lui et de ne pas pouvoir interagir avec elle. Encore s'estimait-il heureux de ne pas avoir eu affaire à une crise de panique ou un accès de colère de sa part.

Mais cela pourrait venir, à force. S'il continuait à la laisser comme ça.

Sans compter ce pauvre Moineau, victime collatérale de tout ce bazar.

Arrivant face à l'ouverture immense de la grotte, il se laissa un instant pour essuyer ses larmes et se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer à Mortimer comme ça. En fait, il ne pouvait se montrer comme ça à personne, si ce n'était Talath. Quel leader ferait-il si on l'apercevait dans un tel état de faiblesse ?

Ça, c'était bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard. On attendait beaucoup de lui, et parfois, il avait l'impression que c'était trop, qu'il n'avait ni la force, ni les épaules pour ça. Mais la plupart du temps, il devait avouer qu'il aimait cela. Il avait besoin qu'on compte sur lui parce que c'était une position qui ne le plaçait pas à l'écart, bien au contraire, cela le plaçait au centre de tous les gens et de toute l'agitation. Il se sentait alors vivant et utile, loin de ce qu'avait été son enfance avec les Dursley, seul et ignoré de tous.

Et c'était pour ces moments qu'il tenait bon, qu'il chassait les traces de son chagrin et qu'il redressait le dos en laissant derrière lui ses peurs et ses hésitations.

-Je suis là, Mortimer, fit-il en s'approchant de l'homme qui l'attendait, assis sur la première rangé des gradins destinés aux spectateurs.

-Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes pour venir ? Demanda ce dernier en sautant à terre.

-Non, aucuns, répondit Harry en finissait de cacher sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac à dos. Prêt pour partir à l'aventure ?

-Prêt pour tomber sur un beau mec !

-Tu n'es pas en couple ?

-Toucher avec les yeux, ce n'est pas tromper ! Répliqua joyeusement Mortimer en rajustant néanmoins un holster de poitrine où se trouvait son arme personnelle : une longue dague.

Harry préféra ne rien répondre, sachant très bien qu'il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère et sortit la capsule de bière pour la lui tendre.

Sa montre indiquait vingt-trois heures cinquante.

Mortimer attrapa à deux doigts le portoloin, gardant une main sur son arme pour pouvoir la dégainer le plus rapidement possible en cas d'attaque à l'arrivée.

-Tout se passera bien, souffla t'il néanmoins.

Harry hocha vivement de la tête, cherchant en lui-même ce qu'il pourrait faire s'ils étaient effectivement attaqués.

-Il n'y a pas de raison.

Puis il eut le silence, et l'attente du moment où minuit les arracherait de la Réserve.

Ce qui n'aidait pas, c'était que c'était le premier portoloin d'Harry, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment ça fonctionnait. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être pire que la poudre de cheminette…

C'était PIRE que la poudre de cheminette.

Quand ses pieds retouchèrent le sol il trébucha et s'étala lamentablement par terre avec une horrible nausée au bord des lèvres. Pendant un bref moment, il avait même cru que ce truc n'était pas un portoloin mais un redoutable artefact ayant pour but de le tuer avec le plus de souffrance possible.

Mortimer gémit à côté de lui, apparemment lui aussi bien barbouillé par le voyage.

-Je préfère définitivement voler à dos de dragon…

Harry tenta de se reprendre rapidement, ils étaient dans une espèce de grotte à première vue, même si la terre sous ses mains semblait bizarre… Trop lisse.

Il s'extirpa d'un pas encore vacillant de cet espace, et subit un choc qui le fit se retenir aussitôt aux parois.

Sous la lune presque pleine s'étalait devant lui le flanc d'une montagne recouvert de gigantesques squelettes de dragons dont les os blancs ressortaient atrocement dans l'obscurité. Mais ce n'était pas juste l'horreur de voir réunis autant de dragons morts : c'était surtout de voir sous ses yeux une de ses visions.

Le miroir d'obsidienne lui avait montré exactement cette scène. Il lui avait définitivement montré l'avenir.

Il fit quelques pas et se retourna, découvrant que ce qu'il avait pris pour une grotte était en fait l'intérieur d'un crane immense, gueule grande ouverte.

Et tout au-dessus, sur le point culminant de la montagne, se trouvait un château massif et sombre.

-C'est le château de Nurmengard, siffla Mortimer qui l'avait rejoint avec un air peu rassuré. C'est ici qu'a eu lieu la dernière grande bataille contre Grindelwald. Ce sont le Champs de la Désolation. Cet endroit est maudit et ne doit être approché de personne !

Harry commença légèrement à paniquer, contaminé par l'effroi de son compagnon, quand une voix cassante et très familière retentit :

-C'est justement ce qu'il y a d'utile avec les lieux soi-disant maudit, c'est qu'on peut y être tranquille ! Et je vois que vous êtes toujours incapable de suivre une directive correctement Potter. Je vous avais dit de venir seul !

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers l'homme qui était apparu près d'eux, se plaçant légèrement devant Mortimer qui commençait déjà à sortir son arme.

-Rogue !?

Le sorcier eut un léger sourire narquois.

-En personne.

 _A suivre…_

 _Ouiii le retour de la menace des cachooots ! Je ne pouvais PAS écrire une « cinquième » année sans intégrer Rogue. Je pense que certains devineront ce qui va suivre du coup ! Je vous dis donc à mercredi prochain !_


	36. Baguette et Occlumancie

_**Mot de l'auteur**_ _ **:**_ _Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère vous plaira ! On arrive à un passage qui éloigne un peu Harry du monde des dragons et le ramène à ses origines de sorciers !_

 _ **RAR Amista** : Merci pour ton commentaire! Tu vois bien où je voulais en venir en fait! Quant au lien avec Talath... Eh on y travaille. Et ils seront plus forts après ça! *auteur plein de bons sentiments qui a trop lu de mangas shonen et shojo*_

 _ **RAR Ex fantme:** Merci pour ton commentaire! Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise. Et je ne peux pas encore ramener Drago. Si je ramène Drago, Charlie n'a plus AUCUNE chance avec Harry! Même si même moi je meurs d'envie d'en arriver au moment où je pourrais à nouveau le placer dans l'histoire! Mais le scénario dit "non" pour l'instant et je m'en tiens à mon scénario! _

_**RAR Guest 1:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes compliments! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant!_

 _ **RAR Guest 2:** Merci pour ton gentil commentaire! Je suis heureuse que les retrouvailles entre Talath et Harry est fait mouche. La prochaine fois qu'ils se reverront, j'espère pouvoir faire tout aussi émouvant! Quant à Rogue, et bien on va le voir en action dés ce chapitre! Pour Ombrage... Arf, elle reste la trop zélée petite fan de Fudge! Mais les chevaliers dragons ne se laissent pas faire! _

* * *

**RAPPEL :**

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants :** Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
River (dragon bronze Carenath, lézard de feu bronze)  
Cyan (dragon bronze)  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)  
Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Reyn (dragon brun)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens- - Maitresse des Armes-  
Mortimer Cadwell (dragon vert Hellth) – Apprenti Guérisseur -

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Baguette et Occlumancie**

Le dragon de garde claironna à l'arrivée de Hellth et Mortimer.

 **/Le chevalier de garde veut vous voir/** Transmit la dragonne en faisant des cercles autour de la cuvette en attendant de savoir où elle devait le déposer.

Finalement, avec un soupir de résignation, Mortimer la dirigea vers le rocher d'atterrissage.

Un chevalier brun l'attendait de pied ferme dans la lumière d'un brasero.

-C'était une sortie non autorisée Chevalier Vert.

Mortimer leva les yeux au ciel et se mit aussitôt dans le rôle de son personnage, affectant une allure maniérée. Il connaissait cet homme pour l'avoir guérit à plusieurs reprises, et c'était un gros balourd facile à tromper.

-Ooooh allez, je me suis disputé avec Reyn, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air loin de ce gros imbécile… Vous savez comment on est, nous, les verts…

Le chevalier brun renifla avec mépris, mais avala tout rond le mensonge.

-Montre un peu plus de respect à un chevalier brun ! Le tança t'il. Bon, ok, ça va pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, préviens. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête à expliquer toutes vos crises hormonales au Gérant, moi !

-Désolééé… Fit Mortimer en le dépassant pour pénétrer dans les Cavernes Intermédiaires pendant que l'autre continuait à grommeler sur les chevaliers qui se conduisaient comme des princesses capricieuses-que Merlin le préserve de cela !

 **/La Jeune Reine dorée veut savoir comment se porte son Maître, le jeune seigneur./** L'Interrompit Hellth dans ses propres pensées sur les chevaliers bruns bêtes comme leurs pieds.

*Tiens ? Harry a parlé à Talath ?* S'étonna Mortimer.

C'était le genre d'entrevue qui aurait dû sacrément le secouer… Mais il n'avait rien vu sur son visage ou sur son expression…

Le chevalier vert se réprimanda lui-même : de toute évidence, il conférait à Harry moins de force et de courage qu'il n'en avait en réalité.

 **/Qu'est-ce que je fais ?/** S'impatienta Hellth parce que son Maître ne réfléchissait PAS DU TOUT à sa question. Vilain Maître.

*Quelle question ! Depuis quand tu n'obéis plus aux ordres de ta Reine ?*

 **/Depuis que vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête !/**

Mortimer gloussa avec amusement, mais se tu immédiatement en apercevant un jeune homme qui était adossé contre le mur et qui le regardait sombrement.

-Alors comme ça, on s'est disputé ? Demanda celui-ci en le toisant de son regard sombre.

Mortimer se contenta de sourire de façon angélique avant de se porter à lui avec l'intention de l'enlacer, mais il fut esquivé au dernier moment.

-Reyn… Tu sais bien que…

-Tu as ENCORE fait ton numéro. Toi et les autres verts… Non, peu importe. Qu'est-ce que tu manigance cette fois ?

-Comme si j'allais te le dire… Ce ne serait plus des manigances autrement, répliqua Mortimer en prenant le chemin de ses appartements.

Reyn le suivit par la force de l'habitude, l'air maussade bien qu'il l'observait se mettre à l'aise, et donc dévoiler l'attirail de combat qu'il avait pris avec lui… Certainement pas pour une simple balade au clair de lune.

C'était encore un jeune chevalier, de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs courts et lisse grâce à son héritage asiatique. Chinois pour être plus précis, bien que sa famille avait émigré il y avait de cela deux générations pour vivre en France. Mais au-delà de son ethnie, c'était avant tout son expression renfrognée que l'on remarquait.

Quand ils eurent passé la porte des appartements du chevalier vert et que ce dernier s'étira avec bonheur en jetant une partie de ses affaires sur une table, il resta près du perron en dansant d'une jambe à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais… Mortimer… Commença-t-il alors que ce dernier s'activait à son habitude en l'écoutant d'une oreille. Je me demande de plus en plus si je suis la personne la plus à même de te gérer…

Son ainé s'immobilisa alors qu'il retirait ses bottes, assis au bord de son lit, et le fixa avec perplexité.

-Reyn… Ne te prends pas la tête. J'ai fait… Ce que j'avais à faire, mais je ne veux pas t'entrainer là-dedans, c'est tout, même si ça blesse ton orgueil de dominant voulant protéger son soumis.

Le nez du brun se crispa de contrariété :

-Il n'y a que dans ton lit que je puisse être appelé ton dominant.

-Huuum… Fit Mortimer en se débarrassant finalement de sa dernière chaussure. Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir m'y rejoindre, mon Cœur ?

Reyn baissa les yeux pour éviter de le regarder.

-J'aimerais juste que tu te reposes sur moi. Ça me donnerait moins l'impression d'être… Peu fiable et pas assez expérimenté.

-Tu sais, quand j'ai inventé cette dispute tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas pour qu'on en ait vraiment une, lui fit remarquer Mortimer en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit, n'étant plus qu'en chemise et en boxer.

Il tendit les bras vers son compagnon en geste d'accueil mais ce dernier lui renvoya une expression accusatrice.

-Je vais dormir chez moi cette nuit, grogna t'il en tournant le dos.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as attendu alors ? Geignit Mortimer.

Seul le bruit d'une porte claquée lui répondit.

Frustré, le chevalier vert se laissa retomber sur le lit, les bras écartés en se demandant si Harry avait eu un meilleur accueil en Autriche.

-D-

Suivant Rogue à travers un escalier caché qui montait vers le château, Harry avait du mal à détacher ses yeux du spectacle du cimetière de dragons en contrebas.

-Etes-vous sûr que cet endroit n'est pas vraiment maudit ? Demanda-t-il alors, se sentant très mal à l'aise pour diverses raisons.

Dragons morts. Visions du futur. Il était difficile de dire ce qui était le plus perturbant.

-Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur des fantômes Monsieur Potter ? Ricana Rogue et Harry reporta son attention sur l'homme.

De toutes les personnes qui aurait pu lui envoyer ce message anonyme… Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela pourrait venir de lui.

Pourtant, le tout petit lézard vert qui faisait sa toilette sur son épaule prouvait bien le contraire.

-Tout ça ne sont que des superstitions, continua l'adulte. Nés pour la plupart des chevaliers dragons pour lesquels la vue d'un dragon mort les renvoie à une possible mort de la moitié de leur âme…

-C'est mon cas, vous vous rappelez ? Grommela Harry face au mépris audible dans la voix de Rogue.

-… Et vous trouverez de même un nombre incroyable de lieux « maudits » partout là où se trouve le caveau d'un puissant sorcier…

-Vous voulez dire… Que Grindelwald… ?

-Oui, son corps repose dans ce château. SON château. (Les lèvres de Rogue s'ourlèrent d'un rictus moqueur) Tant que vous ne dérangez pas son esprit, Mr Potter, tout devrait bien se passer.

A ce moment-là ils arrivèrent en bas des contreforts de la forteresse : un espèce de pylône solide fait de pierres sombres. Des tours plus hautes s'élevaient à différents emplacements de la structure, bardés de pics et accueillant une tour de guet et de combat d'où, Harry n'en doutait pas, une grande arbalète pouvait tirer des traits conçus pour abattre dragons et géants.

Le voyant fixer craintivement le ciel, Rogue fronça les sourcils et le secoua légèrement d'une bourrade.

-Essayez d'oublier pour un instant que vous êtes un chevalier dragon. C'est le sorcier dont je vais avoir besoin dans les jours à venir !

-Vous n'avez pas dit à Mortimer ce que vous comptiez exactement faire pour mon problème.

-Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir et vous non plus pour l'instant, répliqua le Maitre des Potions en déverrouillant une petite porte en acier.

Le courant n'était pas spécialement bien passé entre le chevalier vert et son ancien professeur. Il avait été difficile de convaincre Mortimer d'appeler Hellth et de repartir, et que tout irait bien pour lui… Serait-ce le cas d'ailleurs ? Harry n'en était pas vraiment certain. Comme Mortimer le lui avait fait remarquer, le Maître Guérisseur de la Montagne Blanche avait utilisé sur lui toutes les potions possibles et inimaginables et il ne voyait pas ce que l'homme pouvait faire de mieux.

Rogue avait cependant affirmé avoir « d'autres talents en réserve » et Harry ne pouvait que se demander lesquels.

Quant à ses justifications au sujet du message volontairement ambigu, Rogue avait juste ricané d'un air hautement satisfait :

« _C'était une petite boutade, histoire de faire marcher un peu le cerveau de cet enfant._ »

Bon. Voila. Rogue était Rogue. Harry n'avait pas pu laisser Mortimer le découper en morceau ou lui jeter dessus une des potions offensives qu'il avait en réserve.

Harry allait juste essayer de prendre sur lui.

Il entra à la suite de l'homme dans le château et se retrouva à parcourir un couloir très étroit sans aucune lumière que celle d'un Lumos qui découpait en angles pointus la silhouette obscure de Rogue et de son lézard.

-Comment avez-vous eu ce lézard de feu ? Demanda finalement Harry pour combler le silence pesant qui régnait.

Rogue grogna.

-Dumbledore. Le Ministre de la Magie lui en a offert un et il me l'a refilé sous prétexte qu'il avait déjà un phénix. Mais je sais qu'il n'aime pas que quelqu'un s'insinue dans ses pensées… Même si lui-même ne s'en prive pas en général.

Il y eu un nouveau silence, puis, d'une voix plus douce :

-Elle s'appelle Absinthe.

Un roucoulement adorateur répondit à cette remarque et Harry ne sut s'il devait avoir l'air abasourdi ou attendri.

Finalement, suite à un dédale de portes et d'escaliers, ils sortirent dans une sorte de hall où des flammes brulaient sur de grandes torches accrochées au mur. Rogue annula le sort de lumière sur sa baguette et la rangea.

Logiquement cet endroit aurait dû avoir une allure abandonnée et crasseuse, plein de toiles d'araignées, mais même si tout n'était pas rutilant, on sentait un certain temps d'occupation des lieux.

-Depuis quand êtes-vous là ? S'interrogea Harry. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à Poudlard ? Le premier trimestre est déjà bien entamé, non ?

-Bien que cela ne vous regarde pas, sachez que j'ai demandé une année sabbatique. Avec toutes ces semaines de vacances que l'école me doit, ils ne pouvaient pas me refuser cela. Dumbledore a donc dû sortir d'urgence mon prédécesseur au poste de sa retraite et j'espère bien que l'année prochaine, comme il se doit, il me laissera obtenir le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal qu'il a refilé à un quelconque quidam qui passait par là…

*Il boude.* Comprit Harry en cachant son sentiment sous une quinte de toux.

Voir le professeur qu'il aimait le moins être embêté était un véritable délice même si au fond il pouvait comprendre l'agacement de l'homme.

-Et donc vous avez décidé de vous occuper de mon problème, énonça Harry.

-Non, le coupa sèchement Rogue avec colère. J'ai décidé qu'il était inadmissible que Sirius continue à chouiner à votre sujet plus longtemps alors que nous étions censés être en…

Il s'arrêta brusquement et se détourna rageusement en se raclant la gorge.

-En… Quoi ? Demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

Mais l'homme fuyait vers une direction alors Harry demanda à sa suite, sa voix un octave au-dessus de d'habitude :

-EN QUOI ?! Vous ne l'avez tout de même PAS demandé en mariage, hein ?

Quand il le rattrapa, il était dans une grande cuisine et un autre homme se trouvait à ses côtés. Harry resta un instant silencieux, surpris par les changements qu'il pouvait voir sur son parrain.

Sirius Black n'avait plus rien de l'ombre qu'il était à sa sortie d'Azkaban. Il avait repris du poids et de la force, sa longue silhouette élégante d'aristocrate se tenait désormais bien droite, le port de tête fier. Ses cheveux mi- longs étaient retenus par un lien à l'exception d'une mèche insolente qui bouclait sur son front.

Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'un nouvel espoir et il sourit largement à Harry en venant le prendre dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire, humant distraitement le parfum de l'homme et ignorant l'expression moqueuse et dégoutée de Rogue dans leurs dos.

-Je suis si content de pouvoir te revoir Harry, fit l'homme en le lâchant, le détaillant à son tour, tu as l'air d'aller bien, malgré tout.

-J'ai de bons amis à la Réserve, répondit-il. On ne me laisse pas dépérir comme je le voudrais.

-J'ai eu ta lettre au sujet de Talath et j'étais si inquiet que…

-Que tu as chouiné sur Rogue jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, termina Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

-Quoi ?! S'indigna Sirius. Je ne chouine PAS ! Qui a bien pu te dire une chose pareille ?

Harry regarda avec insistance vers Rogue qui se servait un verre d'eau.

-Ton possible ? Probable ? Fiancé ? Ou époux ? Continua-t-il.

Là Sirius fusilla du regard son compagnon.

-Ça devait être une surprise !

-Je n'ai pas vendu la mèche, se défendit l'autre brun. Pas vraiment.

Avec un soupir désespéré Sirius se retourna vers lui :

-Ça devait être à moi de te l'annoncer. Mais… Oui. Severus et moi nous nous sommes mariés en secret.

Harry essaya de ne pas faire la moue en détaillant l'alliance que portait désormais son parrain à l'annulaire.

-C'est… Une protection, tu vois ? Je n'en pouvais plus de rester à Poudlard majoritairement sous ma forme de chien. Alors afin d'avoir une autre identité que la mienne, je suis devenu le conjoint de Severus. Sirius Rogue. Et lui, maintenant que sa couverture auprès des Mangemorts est très certainement compromise, il avait besoin de savoir que je ne me retrouverais pas sans rien s'il lui arrivait quelque chose… Alors… On l'a fait.

-C'est d'un romantisme à faire peur, commenta stoïquement Harry.

Sirius lui adressa un petit sourire navré :

-J'ai bien peur que ni lui ni moi ne soyons très porté sur le romantisme.

-Vous discuterez si vous le voulez demain, les coupa sèchement Rogue. Mr Potter, il y a des restes de ragout pour vous, comme je suppose que vous n'avez probablement rien mangé ce soir. Puis après Sirius vous montrera votre chambre. Nous nous reverrons demain pour aborder plus sérieusement votre problème.

Ces ordres donnés, il partit comme une bourrasque en faisant claquer sa cape et Harry eut la déconcertante impression d'être revenu sur les bancs de l'école de Poudlard.

-Il est gêné… Je crois ? Lâcha Sirius qui fixait comme lui la porte qui s'était refermée. Mais il a raison. Il faut que tu manges un peu avant de dormir. Il m'est avis qu'il ne va pas t'épargner demain.

Sirius le conduisit vers une grande table au centre des fourneaux et le fit asseoir devant des couverts qu'ils lui avaient préparés. Sirius prit son assiette et la remplit amplement avant de la lui mettre sous son nez et de s'asseoir devant lui avec une expression satisfaite.

-Mange. C'est Sev' qui l'a cuisiné et c'est très bon.

Ça sentait très bon en tout cas. Et Harry se retrouva vite à engloutir le plat, le cœur battant, ressentant une étrange impression à avoir Sirius le regardant avec douceur, lui remplissant de temps en temps son verre pour qu'il boive entre deux bouchées.

-Tu as l'air… Content ? Lança finalement Harry après s'être essuyé les lèvres avec une serviette.

-Je le suis. De t'avoir un peu pour moi, même si c'est dans des circonstances navrantes pour toi… Je veux dire… Pour moi… Ça me permet de faire ce que j'aurais dû faire pour toi depuis très longtemps : Prendre soin de toi comme tes parents l'aurait fait. Et puis ça nous laisse la possibilité d'apprendre à nous connaitre… Qu'en penses-tu ? Je sais que ta priorité est avec Severus, tu dois récupérer ton lien avec Talath, mais je serais ravi si tu pouvais m'accorder un peu du temps qui te restera.

-Dès que je le pourrais, je rentrerais à la Réserve retrouver Talath, je le lui ais promis, expliqua Harry. Mais tant que je serais là, oui, ce serait sympa.

Un silence confortable s'installa un moment tandis qu'Harry finissait de saucer son assiette, puis il se proposa pour la vaisselle, mais Sirius se contenta de faire un moulinet de baguette pour que cette dernière se fasse toute seule dans l'évier.

Harry s'accouda alors dos à la table tandis que l'homme finissait de ranger et un sourire joua sur ses lèvres comme une idée amusante lui venait soudain à l'esprit.

-Dis… Sirius… Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les lézards de feu femelle ?

Celui-ci se tourna vivement vers lui, l'air étrangement très à l'écoute.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux brillaient d'excitation contenue.

Ne voulant pas trop se mouiller, ni aborder avec des mots quelque chose en rapport avec la vie sexuelle de Rogue, il se contenta d'approuver d'un « huhum » nonchalant.

Sirius referma alors vivement le poing devant lui avec un « YES » victorieux.

-Je savais que ça te plairait, ricana Harry en se décidant d'accepter que c'était juste comme ça.

Sirius et Rogue. Rogue et Sirius. L'attirance sexuelle et l'amour étaient vraiment des choses très étranges.

-D-

Un bruit d'eau passant dans de vieux tuyaux le réveilla le lendemain. La lumière du jour n'avait même pas commencé à entrer dans la chambre où il se trouvait, quelque peu désorienté.

Il ne savait même plus de quand datait la dernière fois où il avait dormi dans un lieu contenant une fenêtre. Rapidement il remit en place les morceaux et put émettre sereinement l'idée que quelqu'un se levait bien tôt dans ce château… Et que ce n'était probablement pas Sirius.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de penser à Rogue prenant sa douche de l'autre côté du mur et se permit de rester sous sa couette le temps que le bruit des pas du sorcier s'éloigne dans les entrailles de Nurmengard.

Un vieux château, un professeur loin de son école, un évadé de prison et un déserteur : ça ressemblait au début d'une blague minable, mais Rogue semblait sûr de lui quant à sa capacité à guérir Harry.

Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps allongé avec cette pensée, il s'empressa de passer à son tour dans la salle de bain, faisant un brin de toilette avant d'enfiler des vêtements de rechange et de lacer ses bottes.

Plus rapidement Rogue ferait son truc sur lui, plus rapidement il pourrait rentrer auprès de Talath. Le calcul était simple à faire et il se demandait même pourquoi ils avaient attendu le jour pour commencer.

Bien sûr il y avait Sirius… Mais il passerait toujours après sa dragonne. Harry se sentait affreusement désolé pour lui alors qu'il descendait une série d'escalier, mais c'était une réalité qu'il avait accepté le jour même de l'Eclosion.

Talath était plus importante que les autres. Maintenant, et avec les derniers évènements, il cherchait à apprivoiser le fait qu'elle devait être même plus importante que lui-même. Qu'elle soit plus importante que ses ambitions ou son orgueil, ça il l'avait admis… Qu'elle soit plus importante que son libre arbitre…

Ça, c'était bien plus difficile.

Il retrouva sans trop de problème la cuisine. Rogue était assis là où s'était tenu Harry hier, une tasse devant lui et un toast dans les mains qu'il émiettait pour sa lézard de feu.

-Ils sont carnivores, vous savez ? Intervint Harry alors que la petite verte gobait ses portions sans moufter.

-Vous êtes réveillé, c'est étonnant, se contenta-t-il de répondre sans même jeter un regard dans sa direction.

-Les Candidats se lèvent bien plus tôt que ça, répliqua Harry en se dirigeant vers la gazinière.

Il fronça le nez devant le café qui glougloutait dans une casserole, regrettant de ne pas avoir emporté un peu d'écorce à klah avec lui. La substance qu'avalait présentement son ex professeur restait encore trop amère pour lui.

-Enfin bon, ça nous permettra de ne pas perdre de temps. Avalez quelque chose et je vous conduirais vers la salle où je travaille ici.

Avisant une panière contenant des œufs, Harry s'en cassa trois pour se faire des œufs brouillés, et en profita pour faire frire une tranche de pain dans la même poêle. Lui et l'adulte s'ignorèrent royalement pendant plusieurs minutes, l'Aspirant échouant à se sentir à l'aise en sa présence… Comme si à chaque moment il s'attendait à ce qu'il le regarde avec dégout en proférant « _20 points de moins à Gryffondor, Potter ! Et une retenue ce soir !_ ». Ce qui était ridicule, songea Harry en faisant glisser son repas dans une assiette. Rogue n'était plus son professeur et il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur lui.

Avant d'avaler sa première bouchée, il se ravisa cependant et darda son regard sur Rogue :

-Est-ce que ce que vous allez me faire risque de me faire vomir ?

L'homme ricana.

-Il y a toujours un risque comme cela Potter. Mais il vaut peut-être mieux recracher le contenu de votre estomac que s'évanouir d'inanition… Je vous laisse libre de choisir.

Avec un regard peu amène, Harry goba sa première bouchée. Le reste ne fut que mastication jusqu'à ce que son assiette soit vide.

Là elle lui échappa immédiatement des mains ainsi que ses couverts tandis que Rogue jouait de sa baguette pour tout envoyer dans l'évier.

La lumière du soleil éclairait alors la pièce de ses vifs premiers rayons.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, suivez-moi.

Absinthe s'éleva de la table et se mit à claironner joyeusement autour d'Harry avant de partir dans le sillage de son Maître.

-Il est le seul qui perd du temps, marmonna pour lui-même Harry avant de sauter sur ses pieds pour le suivre.

Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin. C'était comme si Rogue avait aménagé la première salle qui lui tombait sous la main, et Harry fut très surpris de ne voir aucun chaudron ni bocal d'ingrédients dégoutants. En fait il y avait une table faisant office de bureau… Et une autre petite table ronde sur laquelle se tenait une espèce de bassine en pierre qui intrigua immédiatement Harry.

C'est-à-dire qu'il s'avança jusqu'à elle, la trouvant rempli d'un liquide qui n'était probablement pas de l'eau.

-A votre expression je devine que vous n'avez jamais vu de pensine, intervint Rogue en apportant une chaise qu'il planta presque férocement par terre.

Harry regarda la chaise puis retourna son attention sur l'objet.

-En effet, c'est la première fois que j'en vois une… Ou que j'en entends parler. Qu'est-elle censé faire ? Est-ce que vous allez l'utiliser sur moi ?

-Trop de questions, grommela Rogue. Asseyez-vous là et laissez-moi parler.

Tenant la laisse à sa contrariété, Harry prit place avec raideur, les lèvres pincées et croisa les bras et les jambes en attendant que l'homme se décide à cracher le morceau.

-Une pensine n'est pas un outil que l'on utilise SUR quelqu'un. En fait il sert à conserver et à visualiser les pensées… Ou les souvenirs. Ce qu'en font les sorciers qui en possèdent… peut être très varié. En l'occurrence nous allons l'utiliser pour pouvoir établir ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Je vais prélever le souvenir correspondant à votre discussion avec la Dame Blanche et le visualiser pour vous apporter mon expertise.

Cette réponse n'apporta qu'une moue réticente sur les lèvres d'Harry.

-Comment ça vous allez prélever mon souvenir ? Comment vous allez faire ça ? Visiter ma tête ? Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Et en plus il y a pleins de choses qui sont floues parce que j'étais vraiment pas bien avant, pendant et après cet évènement !

Il croisa un peu plus les bras en le défiant du regard. Rogue ne se montra pas le moins du monde impressionné.

-Pour l'instant il n'est pas question de visiter votre tête Mr Potter, que je devine plutôt vide étant donné que vous avez arrêté votre scolarité à l'âge de 12 ans. C'est vous qui allez faire remonter le souvenir en y pensant… Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vos yeux et vos oreilles enregistrent plus de détails que vous ne le croyez. La seule chose qui pourrait vous paraitre gênante c'est qu'une fois ce souvenir prélevé, vous ne pourrez plus le revivre dans votre esprit.

-Vous voulez dire que je l'aurais oublié ?

-Non Potter, si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais utilisé ce mot. Vous connaissez assez bien le sort d'oubliette si je ne m'abuse…

En effet, en seconde année leur professer de DCFM, Gilderoy Lockhart, avait avoué l'utiliser fréquemment pour tromper les sorciers à son sujet… Et avait tenté de l'utiliser sur lui et Ron. Ca n'avait PAS été une bonne idée.

-… Les souvenirs prélevés laissent une trace, comme une empreinte, afin qu'au retour dans votre tête, ils reviennent à leur place. Cette empreinte n'est juste pas consultable. Et si vous y pensez trop fort, vous aurez juste l'impression très forte de… Comment dit-on déjà ? Ah oui, d'avoir quelque chose sur le bout de la langue.

-Très bien, se résigna Harry en décroisant les jambes. Faites-le et qu'on en parle plus.

Il respira fortement d'inconfort quand l'homme posa sa baguette sur sa tempe. Il se sentait horriblement vulnérable sans la protection mentale de Talath et en cet instant, Rogue pourrait lui faire tout et n'importe quoi.

Mais plutôt qu'imaginer ces horreurs, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son souvenir. Si au début il eut du mal, celui-ci sembla filer tout seul dans son esprit au bout d'un moment et quand il se décida à l'arrêter, il se sentit étrangement… Léger.

Rouvrant les yeux il découvrit un filament scintillant au bout de la baguette de Rogue. Ce dernier s'empressa de le jeter dans l'eau de la pensine où il se mit à tourbillonner comme un poisson fou.

*Mon souvenir…* Songea Harry et il plissa les yeux, essayant inconsciemment de se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait… Sans succès. C'était quelque chose d'important, qui le faisait se sentir en colère et très triste.

Cette sensation était très frustrante.

-Je vais le visionner, le prévint Rogue en se plaçant face à la pensine. Pendant ce temps, essayez de rester calme et ne touchez à rien !

Il se pencha aussitôt et plongea son visage dans l'eau.

Harry le fixa avec curiosité, puis un peu d'inquiétude quand plusieurs minutes se furent écoulées.

-Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas se noyer ? Demanda-t-il à Absinthe qui avait commencé à mâchouiller un parchemin posé sur le bureau.

La tranquillité du lézard de feu suffit à le calmer à ce sujet, et il se tourna plutôt vers le hibou qui toquait à l'une des fenêtres en le regardant avec détermination.

Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Rogue, mais comme ce dernier ne bougeait pas d'un cil, il se leva et le contourna pour aller ouvrir à l'oiseau. Celui-ci déposa la gazette du sorcier sur le rebord et tendit la petite bourse à sa patte pour recevoir son obole.

-Quelle courage de venir jusqu'ici, commenta le brun en fouillant dans ses poches pour lui donner son dû. Tu devrais te rendre à la cuisine pour boire un peu d'eau avant de repartir.

Le hibou hulula gentiment et s'envola en laissant derrière lui quelques plumes. Refermant la fenêtre, Harry déplia le journal et chercha frénétiquement un article annonçant sa disparition de la Réserve.

Mais il n'y avait rien. Les gros titres parlaient tous du voyage diplomatique de Fudge en Russie et on pouvait voir de nombreuses photos de lui, mais aussi étrangement de Percy Weasley, en train de porter des toques de fourrures sur la place Rouge ou en train de manger du borshtch et des pirojkis.

Est-ce que cette absence de réaction signifiait que Desclare avait accepté de le couvrir ? Ou bien était-ce juste trop tôt ?

Harry referma le quotidien avec énergie, agacé de ne pas arriver à y voir clair dans le jeu des politiciens. Desclare comme Fudge ou même Dumbledore, Voldemort, Ombrage et… Cette putain de personne dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pour le moment !

Cela lui revint cependant d'un coup, et il se retourna vivement pour se rendre compte que Rogue avait émergé de la pensine et lui avait rendu son souvenir d'un coup de baguette.

L'homme semblait très satisfait de lui-même si l'on en croyait son expression victorieuse.

-C'était… Très intéressant, lâcha t'il énigmatiquement.

-Ah oui ? Et à quel sujet ? S'enquit Harry avec méfiance –trop conscient de tout ce qu'il y avait de personnel le concernant dans ce souvenir.

-Déjà. J'avais raison : vous avez subi une attaque psychique très puissante. Orchestrée par une Maître dans cet art, même si, honnêtement, vu votre niveau, n'importe qui aurait pu en faire autant…

-Je suis désolé d'être facile à attaquer psychiquement, lança Harry avec ce qu'il fallait de sarcasme pour faire comprendre à cet homme ce qu'il en pensait, de son « niveau ».

-C'est un fait Potter : Votre esprit est un moulin et vos yeux sont une passoire : on voit absolument tout ce que vous ressentez dedans. La magie de l'esprit, que l'on connait sous son nom exact de « légilimencie » est un art qui permet d'investir l'esprit d'autrui, de le lire, de le tromper et pour les meilleurs, de le contrôler. Tout ça, la Dame Blanche vous l'a fait et sa magie continue à agir en vous, bloquant toutes vos propres capacités psychiques.

-Alors… C'est quelque chose dans ma tête… Murmura Harry en posant une main sur sa tempe comme si ça pouvait lui permettre de toucher cet espèce de virus en lui et de l'y arracher.

-Je sais que vous avez eu l'impression qu'elle était physiquement à vos côtés… Qu'elle vous a même touché, mais c'est une image qu'elle vous a imposé… Comme une sorte d'hypnose. Elle n'a agi qu'à travers le miroir… Qu'à travers vos esprits et vous n'étiez pas prêt à l'affronter. Vous étiez, pour une raison ou une autre, déjà privé de la protection mentale de votre dragonne.

-Alors… Depuis le début… Elle ne me voulait vraiment que du mal.

Harry se sentit un peu découragé à l'idée d'être à moitié détruit par une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas et à qui il n'avait jamais fait de mal.

-Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour mériter ça ? Demanda-t-il au vide en serrant les poings. Je ne sais même PAS ce qu'elle est !

Rogue se porta devant lui, l'air grave :

-Potter, c'est une alliée du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry ouvrit la bouche de surprise et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant cette troublante réalisation, celle que son ennemi intime prenait de plus en plus de visages différents. D'abord Quirell, puis Croupton… Et maintenant cette… femme.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est une excellente question. Jusqu'à ce matin je ne savais même pas à quoi elle ressemblait, mais je savais qu'elle était assez puissante pour inquiéter un vampire aussi vieux que Tybalt Lacone… Je pense que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit agir avec précaution la concernant.

-Ce serait… une vampire ? Songea à voix haute Harry.

-Elle pourrait être beaucoup de choses. De nombreuses races magiques maîtrisent admirablement la légilimencie. Les vampires en sont une, mais, par exemple, les dragons en sont une autre… Sinon comment feraient-ils pour nous parler ? A ce stade, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'émettre des suppositions erronées. Tout ce que l'on sait c'est qu'elle voulait vous écarter du jeu… Et qu'elle a échoué.

-Pas vraiment puisque…

-Ce petit mal de tête de rien du tout ? Nous allons nous en charger. Et nous assurer que vous ne vous ferez pas avoir aussi stupidement une fois suivante.

L'indignation frappa Harry comme un rocher. Ca n'avait rien d'un « petit » mal de tête et SURTOUT était-il censé s'inquiéter toute sa vie de tomber sur quelqu'un qui n'aura d'autres desseins que de pénétrer sa passoire de cerveau ?

-Oh et qu'allons-nous faire pour cela ? Demanda-t-il peu aimablement.

-Je vais vous apprendre l'art-frère de la légilimencie : l'occlumencie ou l'art de verrouiller son esprit pour en faire une muraille infranchissable. Cela vous sera nécessaire, croyez moi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un légilimens accompli qui n'hésite pas à s'amuser avec l'esprit de ses proies.

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui ! Se rebella Harry.

Rogue se détourna de lui et il put presque entendre ses dents grincer.

-Ce genre de réaction en elle-même est inquiétante. Sous-estimer le Seigneur des Ténèbres est la dernière chose que vous devrez faire si vous voulez vous garder en vie, vous et votre dragon.

Il avait raison, bien sûr. Mais c'était parce qu'il refusait de se laisser dominer par la peur ou par les attentes d'autrui qu'il était devenu chevalier dragon. Il devait… Juste devenir encore et encore plus fort.

-Je ferais ce que vous me direz, affirma-t-il alors en tachant d'ignorer que c'était à Rogue qu'il s'adressait. Dans combien de temps pensez-vous que j'aurais maitrisé l'occlumentie ? Deux semaines ? Trois ?

Rogue émit un bref rire rauque et moqueur.

-Trois semaines ?! Vous pensez vraiment que ce genre d'aptitude s'acquiert aussi rapidement ? Comptez en mois et vous serez plus près de la réalité… Et encore, c'est parce que nous avons du temps et que vous avez un professeur expérimenté ! Certains mettent des années avant d'y arriver !

Tétanisé, Harry essaya de digérer cette nouvelle. Plusieurs mois ?! Mais il ne pouvait pas rester plusieurs mois sans voir Talath ! Sans pouvoir à nouveau lui parler !

-Qui sait ? Si vous êtes particulièrement studieux, cela pourrait être moins long, finit par dire Rogue qui semblait effectivement pouvoir lire dans ses yeux tout l'effroi que cette nouvelle lui causait.

-Oui… OK… C'est bon. Je le ferais. Je n'ai pas d'autres alternatives de toute façon...

Mais il sentait qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas un jour très studieux. Il était à présent complétement déboussolé et déprimé.

-Bon. Prenez votre baguette que je vois où vous en êtes niveau magie… Ordonna Rogue en se plantant devant lui, essayant de ne pas s'inquiéter de l'immobilité étrange et absente de son élève.

-Ma baguette… ? Répéta le garçon sans bouger.

-Oui, votre baguette.

-Je ne l'ai pas.

L'homme en noir se massa le front en invoquant les dieux de la patience de lui venir en aide.

-Alors allez la chercher !

-Non, je ne l'ai vraiment pas. Je l'ais perdue pendant ma chute après le tremblement de terre, éclaircit Harry en levant finalement la tête vers lui. C'est un problème ?

-Bien sûr que c'en est un ! Grogna Rogue en le tuant du regard. Il vous en faut une pour canaliser la magie nécessaire à l'exercice !

Il se détourna rudement, sa cape venant gifler les mollets du jeune homme et il se dirigea vers un meuble qu'il ouvrit, faisant alors apparaitre un sacré panel de baguettes magiques de toutes les formes. Il mit cependant de côté une boite avant de lui faire signe de venir :

-J'ai réuni un certain nombre de baguettes magiques en faisant du nettoyage ici. Avec un peu de chance l'une d'elle vous ira suffisamment pour pouvoir faire un peu de magie.

Harry se demanda un instant le rapport entre le ménage et les baguettes avant de comprendre qu'il les avait ramassés sur des cadavres. Cela réduisit encore plus son désir d'utiliser l'une d'entre elles.

Avec un froncement du nez, il les passa du regard les unes après les autres, ne sachant pas trop bien ce qu'il cherchait. Puis, étrangement, ses yeux s'accrochèrent tout seuls à la baguette qui était posée dans la boite que Rogue avait mise à l'écart.

Elle avait quelque chose de familier, droite comme la justice, de taille moyenne avec une jolie teinte de bois et le bout arrondi. La poignée, elle, était sculptée dans une teinte sombre.

-Et celle-ci ? Demanda Harry. Je peux l'essayer ?

-Non !

La réponse sèche et autoritaire lui fit éloigner les mains de l'objet.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça ! ET de toute façon il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle vous convienne !

Harry était étrangement certain du contraire. Un soupçon de malice toute serpentarde le fit essayer des baguettes au hasard afin de déconcentrer son ex et nouveau professeur, provoquant toute sorte de dégâts. Ce fut lorsqu'il engendra un incendie en essayant un bête wingardium leviosa et que Rogue fut tout concentré à l'éteindre qu'il bondit vers la baguette dans la boite et s'en empara.

Les sensations qui glissèrent sous sa peau, comme de l'eau caressante et chatouilleuse, le laissa un instant sans voix et le souffle coupé. La magie était là, et après tout ce temps coupé d'elle, il se sentit revivre.

Il lança sans y penser un lumos et la pointe de la baguette s'illumina aussitôt.

C'était parfait… Même si…

Il se tourna vers Rogue qui avait fini d'éteindre le feu et qui le regardait à présent avec colère – mais aussi un peu de perplexité.

-Monsieur… Commença Harry en éteignant la baguette, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts, à présent bien conscient de pourquoi il l'avait reconnue. Cette baguette… C'est celle de…

Le potioniste hocha sèchement du chef, puis vint jusqu'à lui, l'air toujours furieux, pour s'emparer des doigts qui tenaient la baguette.

-Oui Potter, cracha t'il en serrant un peu plus sa grippe jusqu'à lui faire mal, c'est bien celle de votre cher rival, Drago Malefoy.

 _A suivre…_

 _Bon cherchez pas, cette histoire de baguette j'y tiens ! C'est un saut de plusieurs tomes d'Harry Potter, mais j'ai prévu d'aborder des points de différents volumes. Quant au pourquoi du comment cette baguette s'est retrouvée entre les mains de Severus… Je vous laisse vous faire vos hypothèses à ce sujet ! Donc, après avoir bien fait bouillir votre cerveau, je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour la suite… A votre avis, est-ce que Harry et Severus réussiront à cohabiter ?_


	37. La cuisine de Sirius

_**Mot de l'auteur :**_ _Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec la suite des aventures de Harry ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai eu autant de difficulté que de plaisir à l'écrire (oui c'est possible) XD Etant une femme, j'ai quelques difficultés à appréhender comme je le voudrais les relations « père/fils » mais j'espère que j'ai un peu réussi._

* * *

 **Rappel**

 **-RESERVE DE LA MONTAGNE BLANCHE-**

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants :** Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
River (dragon bronze Carenath, lézard de feu bronze)  
Cyan (dragon bronze)  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)  
Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Reyn (dragon brun)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens- - Maitresse des Armes-  
Mortimer Cadwell (dragon vert Hellth) – Apprenti Guérisseur -

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

 **-CHATEAU DE NURMENGARD-**

Severus Rogue (lézard de feu vert Absinthe) –époux de Sirius Rogue-  
Sirius Rogue –époux de Severus Rogue-

 **-CHATEAU DE POUDLARD-**

George Weasley  
Frederick Weasley –petit ami de Hermione Granger-  
Ronald Weasley (lézard de feu bleu Thot)  
Hermione Granger –petite amie de Frederick Weasley-  
Ginevra Weasley

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : La cuisine de Sirius et ses conséquences**

La poigne de Rogue l'immobilisait douloureusement, comme s'il refusait de lui laisser plus de manœuvres avec cette baguette. Pourtant, Harry avait déjà pris sa décision. Malgré cette nouvelle donnée quelque peu dérangeante, il sentait que c'était elle qu'il devait utiliser, comme si elle avait elle aussi besoin de familiarité et qu'elle l'avait adopté.

Mais comment Malefoy avait pu être séparé de sa baguette magique ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui ait arrivé, confia Rogue avec une réelle frustration, ni qui ou pourquoi on me l'a confiée. La baguette est arrivée un jour, portée par un hibou, et ce n'est certainement pas pour que vous fassiez n'importe quoi avec ! Je pense que cela rendrait fou Mr Malefoy de vous savoir avec !

Un sourire arrogant plissa les lèvres d'Harry. C'était encore mieux comme ça et il réalisait qu'il espérait vraiment, fortement, que son rival soit encore en vie et en bonne santé pour pouvoir un jour voir son expression dégoutée.

-Elle n'a pas l'air d'accord avec vous, répliqua Harry. En fait, on dirait même qu'elle m'aime bien ! Peut-être que Malefoy l'a trahie. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas aimé être trimballée par la voie des airs…

Il sentit comme un assentiment venir d'entre ses doigts crispés sur le bois, et regarda la baguette avec empathie.

* _Alors il t'a vraiment trahi…*_

Rogue poussa un grognement et se dégagea vivement avec une insulte dans une langue qui était inconnue à Harry. Son dos tourné semblait si crispé qu'Harry craignait de le voir se craqueler comme une terre trop sèche.

Puis les insultes reprirent à mi-voix, très probablement contre lui, avant qu'il ne se retourne en ayant retrouvé un tant soit peu de sa retenue habituelle.

-Nous ferons avec, alors.

-D-

Sirius tapota nerveusement sur la table de la cuisine en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il pouvait se passer derrière la porte du bureau de son époux.

C'était bizarre de penser à lui comme à un « époux », surtout qu'à part Dumbledore, Rémus et Harry, personne n'était au courant.

Absinthe qui jouait à chasser une mouche atterrit à un moment sur ses épaules avant de continuer sa traque sans aucune considération pour lui.

-Je ne suis pas un trampoline… Râla t'il contre la lézard qui était bizarrement venu le rejoindre à un moment avec une odeur de brûlé.

Pourquoi une odeur de brûlé ? Raaah, Sirius se sentait comme un lion en cage à attendre désespérément qu'on ouvre la porte et qu'il récupère les deux personnes qui faisaient toute sa vie.

Il avait essayé de préparer le repas de midi, mais ses sorts de cuisine n'étaient vraiment pas au point. Tout avait l'air vaguement pas cuit et plutôt biscornu. Mais pour sa défense, il était un jeune aristocrate avant son incarcération en prison, et même si la mère de James s'était risquée à lui inculquer quelques trucs, faire la cuisine et le ménage n'avait jamais été ce qu'on avait attendu de lui.

Maintenant… Maintenant il avait envie de faire des efforts afin de souder sa nouvelle famille.

Il était plein du feu de cette décision quand un cri de frustration pur retentit et le fit sursauter.

Une porte claqua contre un mur et des pas précipités se dirigèrent dans sa direction.

Harry déboula alors dans la pièce avec une expression très contrariée qui ne bougea pas, même quand il lui eut fait un grand sourire et un « bonjour ! » enthousiaste.

Okay, les choses ne se passaient pas vraiment comme il l'avait désiré.

Et Severus arriva presque aussitôt derrière, avec sa tête des mauvais jours :

-Vous ne faites aucun effort ! Quand je vous dis de faire le vide, il faut un peu vous forcer ! Je pensais que ce ne serait pas difficile avec le peu de chose qu'il y a dans votre tête !

-Mais je ne peux PAS faire le vide ! Et certainement pas si vous m'attaquez toutes les six secondes ! Comment je pourrais juste faire le vide ?! J'ai un TAS de trucs qui se bousculent dans la tête tout le temps ! Et vous le savez maintenant mieux que personne ! Cracha Harry avec rage et semblait-il, aussi, une bonne dose d'embarras.

-Je… Je me fiche de vos petites histoires Potter !

Harry rougit encore plus et Sirius pensa à un million de moyens d'arrêter ça. Parce que c'était juste à l'opposé de la façon dont les choses devaient se passer. Il réalisait cependant qu'il était plus doué pour jeter de l'huile sur le feu que pour l'éteindre.

Ça, c'était un truc de Rémus.

Inspirant profondément, il inscrit dans son esprit l'image calme et paisible de son ami :

-Bon, ça suffit, essaya t'il avec un air très raisonnable.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, et des choses continuaient à être jetées par-dessus sa tête, il constata qu'il était le seul à être calme et que Rémus et ses douces manières pouvaient aller se faire voir.

-CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX! Hurla-t-il alors en bondissant sur ses pieds, tapant de ses mains à plat sur la table.

Les deux autres s'immobilisèrent et le fixèrent, interdits.

-Sirius ? S'étonna Harry en se détendait légèrement.

Il fixa alors son attention sur Harry, puisque de toute façon raisonner Severus était beaucoup trop fastidieux. A cet instant, il réalisa qu'il avait devant lui un jeune homme – pas un enfant, même pas un adolescent – mais bien un homme en devenir.

Sa façon de se tenir, l'éclat inflexible de ses yeux et la fierté présente dans la courbure de sa tête… Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qui avaient grandies dans ce garçon depuis les évènements du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Et Sirius se demandait si lui et Severus seraient à la hauteur de la tâche.

*James, si tu pouvais voir ton fils…*

Il secoua la tête pour chasser la montée de tristesse qui l'étreignait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son meilleur ami et s'efforça de durcir son cœur pour pouvoir être au niveau du nouveau Potter qui le regardait.

-Je ne veux pas de disputes entre vous en dehors du bureau ! Tonna t'il finalement. Là-bas vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais ici, vous êtes deux personnes adultes et responsables ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Severus leva un sourcil, pas impressionné, et Harry s'assit vivement sur sa chaise avec un grognement de mécontentement.

-Maintenant, on mange ! Fit Sirius en abattant de grosses parts dans les assiettes des deux autres occupants de la pièce. Utiliser la magie, ça creuse !

Il ignora l'expression vaguement dégoutée et perplexe qu'ils adressèrent à la mixture qui se trouvait à présent devant eux. Harry tâtant de la fourchette le truc comme s'il craignait que ça se mette à s'enfuir avec plusieurs pattes.

-C'est une recette ancestrale des Black ! Tenta de se justifier Sirius en se servant à son tour, quoiqu'en moindre proportion.

-Ca explique bien des choses, marmonna Severus qui disséquait sa pitance en petits morceaux.

Face au regard déterminé de son époux, il daigna en avaler une partie. Harry le fixa avec une attention que Sirius jugea déplacée. Enfin, ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas bon avec ces sorts de cuisine que le plat était forcément mauvais !

Severus avala sans montrer le moindre inconfort.

-C'est… Expérimental, finit-il dans un marmonnement avant de se servir tranquillement un verre d'eau. Tu ne voudras pas que je m'occupe de la partie cuisine pendant que nous sommes là ? Ou pour toujours, en fait ?

Harry qui n'avait pas pu décemment se faire battre par Severus avait avalé une bouchée et était en train de passer par toutes les couleurs.

-Hors de question ! Répliqua Sirius. Vous allez être occupé par votre entrainement. C'est le moins que je puisse faire ! Et puis, je vais m'améliorer, c'est certain !

Il ignora son filleul qui décida de se lever brusquement de table, livide, pour se précipiter aux toilettes.

-Je vois… Continua tranquillement Severus. Tu ne tiens pas à ce que nous restions vivants très longtemps.

-N'exagères pas !

Hautement indigné, Sirius commença son plat et ses jointures se serrèrent un bref instant lorsque la nourriture se retrouva dans sa bouche.

-Bordel ce truc est infffâââme ! Fit Harry depuis les toilettes.

Fierté oblige, Sirius fit comme si de rien n'était et termina son assiette.

Même si intérieurement il était bien d'accord avec le garçon.

-D-

L'esprit de Rogue frappait comme un fouet dans son esprit déjà bien abimé. Il avait beau tenter de se concentrer à le repousser et serrer fortement dans sa main la baguette de Malefoy, il ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissant, à des passages de sa vie, parfois mortifiants, mais surtout – complétement- privés.

Le batard des cachots n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait trouvé agréable d'embrasser Valentine, ni confortable les quelques fois où sa poitrine était entrée en contact avec lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter les confidences privées qu'il avait avec Charlie, ni de connaitre ses sentiments ambivalents pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre Talath lui murmurer à quel point elle le trouvait merveilleux…

Et bien qu'il y ait mis toute sa détermination, il n'avait pu l'empêcher de découvrir toute la vérité sur le Vol de Talath, sur ce moment affreusement gênant avec Desclare – et ce à à peine la troisième séance.

Il s'était extirpé du sort comme un noyé crevant la surface de l'eau, à bout de souffle et blessé dans son amour propre.

Il tenait à peine sur sa chaise où le faisait asseoir Rogue et lui jeta un regard furibond.

L'homme semblait un peu moins satisfait de lui-même que d'habitude et le regardait avec quelque chose comme de la prudence, mais même s'il pouvait éprouver de la –et Harry grimaça intérieurement à cette seule idée- de la pitié, ou de la compassion à son égard, cela ne justifiait pas sa façon de faire.

Se tenant devant lui, tout droit comme une planche et le visant de sa baguette avant de lancer son sort – et son esprit contre lui. Sans aucune autre véritable explication que « faire le vide » et « c'est un peu comme résister à l'imperium ». Mais qu'en savait Harry ? Il n'avait jamais subi l'imperium !

-Vous n'aviez pas à voir ça ! C'était privé ! Cracha-t-il en se levant brusquement, la haine semblant couler dans son sang comme un détergeant irritant.

-Asseyez-vous, le reprit Rogue en accentuant chaque syllabe. Et ce n'est pas si privé que ça puisque n'importe quel sorcier un peu expérimenté peut y accéder ! Soyez sûr que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres adorerait tomber sur ce genre d'informations !

Harry rougit fortement, mais ne se rassit pas.

-Mais… Nous progressons un peu puisque vous avez réussis à me chasser… Pas à temps, certes…

Harry ne voulait pas en entendre plus et démarra au quart de tour pour fuir la pièce. Il se sentait tellement humilié et comme si le toucher mental de Rogue avait exacerbé ses souvenirs, il avait l'impression de sentir l'haleine de Desclare sur lui et ses mains fortes et calleuses palper ses cuisses.

Il finit par s'asseoir dans un coin de couloir, les genoux repliés contre lui.

Tout était tellement plus simple quand Talath protégeait son esprit. Il n'avait pas à craindre que quelqu'un vienne s'y faufiler pour récolter toutes ses faiblesses. Et pour ne rien arranger, sa cicatrice lui faisait de plus en plus souvent mal, comme à l'époque où Quirell trainait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il avait l'impression que ses cours d'occlumencie ne faisaient qu'accentuer ce problème.

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, recherchant inconsciemment une once de réconfort et de soutien. Une chaleur humaine qui l'accepterait comme il était et lui soufflerait dans l'oreille à quel point il était aimé et désiré.

Dans son monde mental, il façonna sa mère d'après les quelques photos qu'il avait d'elle et l'imagina accroupie près de lui, une main se posant gentiment dans son dos pour le caresser.

Il pouvait l'entendre dire :

« Tout ira bien Harry. »

Avec la voix de Talath.

Il sursauta quand il sentit un contact contre sa peau – un vrai- et leva les yeux pour se rendre compte que Sirius était accroupi face à lui.

Il ne dit rien sur son état, ni ne commenta le fait qu'il était recroquevillé seul dans un vieux couloir. A la place de cela, il se redressa et lui fit un geste l'intimant de faire de même :

-Allez, viens.

Curieux, Harry se releva et suivit son parrain.

Ce dernier le conduisit jusqu'à une grande salle presque entièrement vitrée d'un côté, l'autre portant des râteliers où reposaient quelques armes abandonnées.

Attiré par le ciel et les sommets montagneux, Harry s'avança jusqu'aux fenêtres et détailla le paysage. Il ne faisait pas très beau, mais quelques rayons de soleil traversaient à endroit la couche nuageuse comme une pluie d'étincelles dorées.

Quand il se retourna, Sirius lui lança quelque chose qu'il attrapa d'instinct.

C'était une rapière.

Sirius en avait une aussi et il le salua avec avant de se mettre en garde, un sourire insolent aux lèvres :

-Dans ma famille, on pratique aussi bien nos mouvements de baguettes que notre adresse à l'arme blanche. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as appris à la Réserve.

Une moue amusée étira les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il se mettait en place et saluait à son tour :

-Tu crois que tes petites passes entre aristocrates peuvent valoir la puissance des combats entre chevaliers dragons ?

-Eh bien nous allons voir cela immédiatement…

Il arma un coup et attaqua, mais Harry qui était plus que prêt, l'esquiva et fonça dans sa défense sans crainte. Sirius se déroba un peu plus et tenta de contrer l'attaque en enveloppant la pointe de sa rapière dans celle d'Harry pour la lui faire lâcher. Devinant ses projets, le jeune homme cassa un instant sa garde et évita agilement le coup d'estoc qui suivait, pour lui faire un croche-patte alors que dans son élan il passait à côté de lui, l'envoyant sautiller à plusieurs mètres pour récupérer son équilibre.

Harry éclata alors de rire et Sirius se tournait vers lui, boudeur et revanchard :

-C'est de la triche ça !

-Au combat, tous les coups sont permis pour rester en vie ! Stevens dit même que s'il nous faut mordre ou même cracher dans les yeux de notre adversaire pour ça, il ne faut pas hésiter !

-Tout un mythe de chevaliers dragon courageux et honorables qui s'effondre… Geignit Sirius en se remettant en place.

-L'honneur est pour ceux qui ne partagent pas leurs vies avec quelqu'un d'autre, répliqua Harry en s'installant en garde.

Ils continuèrent leur petite joute dans la bonne humeur, Harry heureux de pouvoir enfin se dépenser et se défouler. Rester assis sur une chaise à faire marcher son cerveau l'avait complétement plongé dans la déprime. Alors que là, sentant chaque muscle de son corps, chaque battement de son cœur et chacune de ses respirations, il était serein et en accord avec lui-même.

Là, son esprit était vidé de toutes les pensées ou peurs parasites.

Finalement, Sirius finit par demander grâce en se laissant tomber sur ses fesses :

-OK, ok, on arrête pour aujourd'hui, tu es très fort !

-Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée ! Répliqua Harry en feintant dans le vide.

-Tu as une énergie incroyable… Ton père était infatigable lui aussi, mas je crois que tu le bats à plate couture…

Harry lui adressa un grand sourire avant de s'accroupir à côté de lui :

-Comment était mon père ? Beaucoup de personnes l'ont connu, mais on ne m'en parle jamais.

-C'est difficile de parler d'une personne qui nous manque, expliqua Sirius. Mais je comprends que ça doit te paraitre injuste… James était… C'était comme toi une boule d'énergie, l'esprit toujours en éveil, à la recherche de ce à quoi les autres ne pensaient pas. De l'incongruité, de la fantaisie, même si j'avoue que parfois nos blagues pouvaient être vraiment méchantes. Je ne dirais pas qu'il manquait d'empathie… Mais il était un peu… Non beaucoup…

-Arrogant ? Proposa Harry après avoir entendu Rogue qualifier son père ainsi.

-Très confiant en lui, aussi, mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il avait tendance à ne penser qu'à lui et à ses proches…

-Egocentrique, vint à son secours Harry qui sourit face à l'expression gêné de son parrain : ce n'est pas la peine de l'embellir tu sais, ça me rassure qu'il ait des défauts aussi. Sinon je me sentirais juste nul par rapport à lui.

-Tous ces défauts se sont calmés lorsque ta mère a accepté de lui rendre son amour.

-Ca y est, je me sens nul, ironisa Harry.

-Tu le peux : ta mère était pratiquement parfaite. Si l'on oublie la verrue au milieu de son font.

-Ma mère n'avait PAS de verrues au milieu de son front ! Fit immédiatement Harry en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Non, tu as raison, mais ça aurait été marrant ! (Harry tapa Sirius sur le bras en punition) Non, son problème à elle, c'était qu'elle n'était PAS marrante du tout ! Une vraie rabat-joie. Trop sérieuse, trop consciencieuse et trop fifille par moment. Ton père a eu une excellente influence sur elle à ce niveau.

-Il l'a perverti.

-Oh, je ne sais pas. Ton père devenait complètement stupide en présence de filles. N'importe quelles filles. Il avait besoin de faire son intéressant, son beau. Pet… Enfin, moi et un autre garçon don je tairais le nom, on s'amusait beaucoup du fait que l'animagus de James soit un cerf. Ca lui correspondait tellement cette façon de caracoler devant les filles –et… Bon je devrais sans doute pas te dire ça, mais il avait le feu aux fesses. C'était loin d'être un saint ! Pas étonnant qu'ils t'aient eu aussi rapidement !

Harry rougit vivement, avant de marmonner :

-Je ne suis pas un saint non plus.

-OOoooh ? Fit Sirius. Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu es déjà un homme ?

-Quoi ?! Non ! Je… Je ne l'ais pas encore fait. Je… Je n'ai pas encore rencontré de personnes avec qui… J'aimerais le faire.

-Même pas cette blonde super canon avec qui tu étais au bal ?

-Val ? On s'est embrassé mais… C'est tout. Je ne suis pas… Pas excité en sa présence, lâcha finalement Harry en se rapprochant de Sirius pour ne pas avoir à le dire trop fort.

-… Ca arrive… Fit Sirius même si Harry sentait que cela le laissait perplexe. Comme je l'ai dit à ton ami Ron, tu n'es peut être pas encore assez mature…

Harry n'était pas convaincu – même si ce serait tellement bien si cela pouvait être vrai – parce qu'il était très réactif à chaque chaleur de dragonnes vertes. Et dans ces moments où il se masturbait pour se soulager, petit à petit, il s'était lassé d'imaginer de petites et fines mains autour de son membre, des lèvres pulpeuses et des yeux de velours plein d'amour et de modestie. Des mouvements délicats et caresses, il était passé à des choses plus rudes et son imagination avait construits de nouvelles images faites de larges mains pouvant l'englober entièrement d'une main, le pouce rappant la tête de son gland, de lèvres plus fines, de langue et de dents venant l'écorcher légèrement, de regards puissants, déterminés et pleins de confiance, capable de le rendre brûlant de gêne et de désir.

Le seul souci, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à coller un visage, même masculin, à son fantasme.

Dès qu'il s'y essayait, il se sentait immédiatement mal à l'aise.

Il y avait beaucoup de chevaliers bien fait de leurs personnes, mais la plupart d'entre eux l'intimidait plus qu'ils ne le faisaient rêver.

-Je crois…. Que je n'ai pas encore eu de coup de foudre pour qui que ce soit, finit par dire Harry. Mais j'espère que ça arrivera un jour, même si ça sera forcément compliqué avec mon statut de seigneur de la Réserve.

-Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre… Mais je te souhaite aussi de trouver quelqu'un pour t'accompagner dans la vie.

-Comme toi et Rogue ? (Harry fit la moue) Il est gentil avec toi, juste avec toi. Comme quand il avale sans se plaindre ton affreuse cuisine.

-Ma cuisine n'est pas affreuse… Tenta Sirius avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, gêné : mais, oui, il est peut être effectivement « gentil » avec moi. J'aimerais beaucoup qu'il le soit avec toi aussi…

-Je ne fais pas de trucs X avec lui, répliqua Harry comme si ça expliquait tout. C'est un intéressé. Un serpentard.

-C'est vrai. Mais je pense que même sans ça, ce serait possible. Si vous y mettiez du votre.

-Tu rêves en couleur ! Il ne m'écoute pas ! Il est injuste avec moi ! Il ne m'explique rien ! C'est le piiiire professeur du monde. Définitivement !

-Il est très méfiant et il part du principe que le pire va lui arriver. Comme un animal sauvage, il a juste besoin d'être rassuré. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je lui ferais la leçon à lui aussi !

-Je ne peux pas continuer avec lui… Le coupa Harry en se rembrunissant, allant ranger sa rapière.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a vu des choses… Que je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Je ne veux pas que son comportement change à cause de ça. Je ne veux pas lui faire pitié ou qu'il souhaite me défendre ou me protéger. C'est… Un problème insoluble et je dois l'affronter tout seul. Seul avec Talath.

Le silence s'abattit un moment dans la pièce, jusqu'au moment où Sirius le rompit :

-Mais… Tu ne pourras rien résoudre avec Talath si tu ne récupère pas ton lien avec elle. Et je peux t'assurer que Severus est l'un des meilleurs en matière de magie de l'esprit. Il suffit de voir comment il avale « ma cuisine affreuse » sans sourciller.

Harry se retourna, intrigué :

-C'est de l'occlumentie ?

-Cacher ses pensées signifie avoir un contrôle de soi impeccable. Comme lorsque tu prépares une feinte au quidditch ou en escrime et que tu dois la cacher derrière un visage faussement concentré. Alors… Le jour où tu arriveras à manger en me faisant un grand sourire, ce jour-là tu auras contrôle de ton corps, de ton esprit et de ton cœur.

-Ou bien tu auras fait des progrès fulgurants en sortilèges ménagers, se moqua Harry.

-J'étais sérieux et cool, là, tu ne peux pas respecter ça ?! S'indigna Sirius alors que le brun venait à lui.

Il fut coupé dans sa juste indignation lorsque les bras du garçon se refermèrent autour de lui et que son front reposa sur son torse.

-Merci, fit doucement Harry.

-Eh bien… Je n'étais pas venu te chercher uniquement pour te remonter le moral… Fit Sirius et Harry se détacha pour le regarder. En fait, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu voies autres choses en dehors de l'occlumentie, vu comme ça te transforme en hippogriffe grincheux, et tu as beaucoup de retard en matière de sorcellerie, c'est pourquoi je me propose pour être ton professeur de duel.

-Tu m'apprendrais la défense contre les forces du mal ? S'étonna Harry avec un chaud sentiment d'enthousiasme qui vibrait dans son corps. Tu me remettrais au niveau de Ron et Hermione ?

-Eh bien… Si je le peux, j'aimerais te faire aller au-delà du niveau d'un cinquième année. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses à voir et il te faudra être très rigoureux, avec mes cours, mais avec ceux de Severus aussi !

-Bon… J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. J'y retournerais demain matin…

-C'est la bonne décision ! Approuva Sirius.

-Et par quoi tu vas commencer ton cours ? Des sortilèges d'attaques ?

-Nous allons d'abord revoir les bases si tu le permets, rit Sirius devant son enthousiasme. Et en premier lieu le sortilège de désarmement.

-Expelliarmus ? Mais je connais déjà… Soupira Harry, un peu déçu.

-Oui mais depuis combien de temps ne l'as-tu pas pratiqué ? Et avec cette baguette ?

Harry fixa la baguette qui sortait de sa poche de blouson et haussa les épaules, vaincu. Sirius avait totalement raison.

-Alors… C'est quand qu'on commence ?

-D-

C'était le soir même, le quatrième qu'il passait dans ce château, que Jade le retrouva.

La petite lézard de feu appartenant à Charlie se tenait sagement sur la commode de sa chambre, une patte sur un parchemin roulé.

C'était l'occasion pour Harry d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passait à la Réserve depuis son absence. Il avait beau scruté la Gazette du Sorcier tous les matins, sa disparition n'était mentionnée nulle part – alors qu'il était certain que c'était quelque chose que Ombrage ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

Même si, honnêtement, depuis que Rita Skeeter avait disparue, il y avait beaucoup moins d'articles « à scandale » sur lui.

Déroulant fébrilement le parchemin, il s'adossa à la tête de lit pour lire confortablement le contenu.

*Charlie…*

Il connaissait son écriture par cœur, les longues boucles étroites et les pointes crochues, pas parce qu'il avait reçu beaucoup de lettres de lui, mais parce que la première d'entre elles avait changé sa vie et qu'il l'avait lu, et relu, un nombre inqualifiable de fois alors qu'il était encore étudiant à Poudlard.

Ses sentiments pour lui étaient difficiles à définir depuis l'année dernière. Avant Charlie était son héros : fort, cool, gentil, charismatique et courageux, il était tout ce que Harry voulait être, en plus de posséder une enfance presque aussi solitaire que la sienne.

Mais il y avait les amis de Charlie, derrière lui, prêts à tout et peu soucieux des autres. Il était malheureusement obligé d'inclure Rebecca dans le lot depuis qu'il connaissait son histoire. En fait, dès qu'on parlait de la structure hiérarchique de la Réserve et de toutes ces histoires de Vols ou même de sexe en général, Harry était dépité de leur acceptation sans réserve.

Sans compter ce pitoyable évènement au Bal de l'année dernière. Harry n'aurait jamais cru devoir un jour sauver la peau des fesses du chevalier bronze, et même aujourd'hui il ne savait pas comment Charlie avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation.

Puis pour finir, il y avait des moments où le Charlie qu'il connaissait et appréciait se changeait en un tout autre homme. Son regard s'assombrissait et Harry ne le comprenait plus.

Cessant de laisser ses pensées s'échapper il prit un morceau de pain caché dans sa table de chevet – Il y avait eu encore un repas tueur de Sirius au menu du souper- et se concentra sur sa lecture.

 _« Cher Harry,_

 _Un Conseil Restreint a eu lieu secrètement hier soir et Desclare nous a annoncé que tu étais parti de la Réserve pour te soigner. Il nous a aussi dit qu'il comptait couvrir ton départ durant une durée limitée à cinq mois – prétendant à tous t'avoir envoyé dans l'Archipel du Couchant, avec les autres malades. Bien sûr, tout le monde est troublé qu'il t'ait fait partir sans dragon. Une telle durée loin de sa Moitié…_

 _Pour nous, qui connaissons la vérité, nous n'avons que la lettre que tu as laissée et la confirmation de Talath pour nous rassurer. Bien sûr, je ne me suis pas contenté de cela et Derianth et moi avons fouillé à la recherche de ton complice. Car il devait forcement y avoir quelqu'un d'autre. Talath a cherché à nous faire obstruction, mais nous sommes quand même remonté jusqu'à Mortimer. Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ton choix de partenaire étrange ou pas… Mais il était vrai que ce n'était pas un Vert qui aurait pu aller contre ta volonté. Mortimer a cependant refusé de dire quoique soit à ce sujet._

 _Seule mon inquiétude légitime à ton sujet justifie ce que j'ai fait. Bien sûr je trouve que tu as été imprudent, inconscient et un nombre incalculable de mots se finissant par « ent », mais si tu as fait cela, je suppose que tu étais désespéré. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens en ce moment, séparé de Talath, mais j'aurais été là pour te soutenir si tu me l'avais demandé. Honnêtement, je l'attendais. Je l'attendais vraiment – t'en es-tu rendu compte ? Tu étais distant. Tu souriais mais ton sourire n'atteignait pas tes yeux. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'agir de loin. River m'a dit que tu avais remarqué nos patrouilles auprès d'Ombrage (D'ailleurs le petit bronze de River se porte très bien !). Nous les continuons. Elle fouine à ton sujet, interrogeant les chevaliers, errant du côté de tes appartements. On lui interdit d'approcher Talath par précaution, mais on sent qu'elle prépare quelque chose._

 _Harry… Si je pouvais avoir un signe de toi, je serais soulagé de ce poids qui plombe mon cœur._

 _Si je pouvais savoir que tu n'es pas fâché contre moi et que tu me pardonnes de faire partie de cette « race » que tu dois avoir en horreur en ce moment que sont les bronzes…_

 _Si tu pouvais me pardonner mon mauvais caractère de notre dernière grande conversation… C'est un triste trait Weasley, j'en suis désolé. C'est intéressant de voir que je suis capable de t'écrire plus de choses que je ne suis capable de t'en dire…_

 _(une large rature barre une ligne impossible à lire)_

 _Je tiens beaucoup à toi._

 _Derianth aussi s'inquiète, tu sais ? Il t'aime beaucoup même si les dragons ont rarement l'occasion de dire ce genre de choses._

 _Alors… Guéris vite et reviens nous._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Charlie Weasley. »_

Les yeux d'Harry restèrent un long moment fixés sur les derniers mots. Puis il remonta son regard sur Jade qui se trouvait à présent sur l'un de ses genoux.

-C'était en quelque sorte… Embarrassant, lui dit-il en cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec cette lettre.

Charlie s'était montré très expansif, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Harry considérait qu'il le connaissait un peu, tout de même, et l'un des traits de sa personnalité était sa réserve sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Pourquoi cette réserve avait soudainement baissé ? Pendant un instant, Harry ne put que penser à l'expression de l'affection de Charlie et à son inquiétude, et fut tenté d'écrire immédiatement un courrier indiquant qu'il se portait bien et qu'il le remerciait pour son inquiétude.

Puis le « quelque chose » qui le gênait au sujet de la lettre l'obligea à se replonger dedans et à la décortiquer objectivement. Ses sentiments bienveillants se dissipèrent assez rapidement alors que certaines phrases flashaient à ses yeux au milieu de tout le verbiage émotionnel.

C'était quoi cette remarque sur Mortimer et les Verts ? Comment ça « il ne pouvait pas aller contre sa volonté » ? Et pourquoi aurait-il dû aller contre sa volonté ? Personne ne devrait avoir ce pouvoir sur lui, même si Charlie semblait sous-entendre que lui, il l'avait.

Genre il aurait évité d'aller tout raconter à Charlie parce qu'il aurait pu l'en empêcher ! Et puis quoi encore ? Oui, il n'était pas allé le voir parce qu'il aurait justement tenté cela. Mais il n'aurait pas réussi. Et puis Harry décidait de ses partenaires de crimes ! S'il voulait que ce soit Mortimer, alors c'était Mortimer !

« Crétin de bronze » aurait sans doute pensé le Vert .

Et puis c'était quoi cette surprotection et ce maternage ? Le traiter d'inconscient et d'imprudent… Non, mais vraiment, il n'avait pas besoin d'être protégé ! Il pouvait le faire lui-même. Il n'avait pas besoin de Charlie et de sa clique pour deviner qu'Ombrage lui voulait du mal !

Il n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse ! Ni une princesse à sauver ! Il était fort, indépendant et malin et il allait le prouver !

Rageusement, il inscrivit « Idiots » sur son parchemin et le roula avant de le donner à Jade :

-Voilà, maintenant ils savent que je suis en vie !

Il s'extirpa rapidement de son pantalon et s'enfuit sous la couette confortable de son lit en grinçant toujours des dents.

Il allait devenir fort et il allait leur montrer à tous !

-D-

-Est-ce que je devrais avoir une raison de m'inquiéter ? Demanda Sirius dans une autre chambre.

Enroulant ses bras autour des épaules nues de Severus il put voir ses muscles se crisper et le regard de son époux se voila en découvrant sa réponse. Oui, il allait devoir s'inquiéter.

-Harry m'a dit que tu avais découvert quelque chose de grave à son sujet. Assez grave pour te faire ressentir des sentiments de pitié… continua t'il. Je ne lui ai pas demandé parce que j'ai senti qu'il ne me répondrait pas mais toi…

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas t'en parler, répondit Severus. Entre le maître légilimens et son élève, il y a des lois sous entendues, comme celle de garder confidentiel tout ce que je vois dans son esprit… En plus, j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions rien faire à ce sujet.

Alors qu'il était assis sur le rebord du lit, à repenser à tout ça, les yeux fixés sur ses mains comme pour contempler son impuissance, Severus soupira, puis se retourna pour attraper son époux et le tenir contre lui.

Il avait bien réfléchi depuis la fuite de son élève le matin même.

-D-

Son corps était lisse, puissant, flexible. Il glissait le long d'un sol froid et sombre. Des couloirs grandioses se trouvaient tout autour de lui, des portraits qu'il ne détaillait pas, des objets de valeurs inutiles. Sa langue sortit de sa bouche, à la recherche d'une odeur appétissante, d'une odeur humaine. Il éprouvait une forte envie de tuer, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il devait se contrôler.

Un bruit. Des pleurs.

Une porte s'ouvrit et un homme sombre en sortit, il ne lui adressa aucune attention. Il n'avait pas le droit de le manger. Pas encore. Cela pourrait venir. Patience.

L'homme lui tint suffisamment la porte pour qu'il puisse apercevoir une dame en tenue légère qui pleurait, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade autour d'elle et il respira profondément les odeurs de la pièce.

L'odeur était double.

Une douleur puissante au front sortit Harry du réveil et il se retrouva à haleter, le corps couvert de sueurs froides et le cœur glacé par un pressentiment d'horreur.

La douleur à sa cicatrice mis un certain temps à s'estomper et il resta tout ce temps assis dans son lit à se demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

*Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Un rêve étrange.*

Il tiqua d'agacement en frottant sa marque au front et décida de laisser cet évènement de côté. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire quoique ce soit à ces brusques montées de douleurs.

En descendant dans la cuisine, Harry fut surpris de découvrir la table du petit déjeuner excessivement garnie. Il leva des yeux surpris sur Rogue qui avalait une pleine assiette de bacon, d'œufs et de pommes de terre froides.

-J'ai fait des courses hier, annonça l'homme d'une voix relativement grincheuse. Puisque le petit déjeuner est destiné à être le seul repas décent que nous puissions avoir, autant faire ça bien. Mangez !

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Le traitement que leur infligeait Sirius commençait à peser sur son estomac. Mais pour autant… Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça créerait une sorte de complicité entre Rogue et lui, c'était pourtant ce qu'il arrivait : ils se serraient les coudes.

Harry espérait juste qu'il n'essaierait pas de lui parler de son souvenir avec Desclare.

Dans sa tête il répétait des « Ne me posez pas de questions » qu'il espérait assez sonore pour les tentacules mentales de son vis-à-vis.

Et ce fut peut être le cas puisque tous deux mangèrent dans le plus grand silence.

Une fois la table rangée, Harry continua ses répétitions mentales jusqu'au fâcheux bureau et se déprima mentalement à l'idée de devoir à nouveau subir les attaques de Rogue.

Ce dernier le surprit cependant en rangeant la chaise de torture qu'il avait utilisée jusqu'ici.

-Il m'est apparu que je n'utilisais pas la meilleure méthode sur vous, fit-il de sa voix trainante en pointant sa baguette pour faire voler un tapis jusqu'à eux. Plutôt que de se lancer directement dans la défense de votre esprit, je vais vous apprendre à le vider.

L'homme s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis, puis tapota une place près de lui :

-Venez donc. Nous allons faire de la méditation.

Surpris par l'absence de venin dans ses paroles, le brun s'assit gauchement près de l'homme et tenta d'imiter sa posture.

-En quoi ça consiste ?

-Il y a plusieurs méthodes. Nous allons donc en essayer une aujourd'hui. C'est celle que j'utilise personnellement. Il s'agit de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer uniquement sur sa respiration. L'écouter et la contrôler de façon à ce que chaque inspiration et expiration se valent. Et petit à petit ralentir le rythme.

Ainsi dit, il ferma les yeux et Harry se décida à continuer de l'imiter. Il accentua son souffle pour mieux l'entendre et si sa concentration à cette tâche fut maximum pendant approximativement quinze minutes, il commença vite à s'ennuyer et son esprit lâcha sa respiration pour reprendre ses cavalcades habituelles.

Que faisaient Rogue ? Devaient-ils faire ça encore longtemps ?

Il ouvrit un œil, mais son professeur était parfaitement immobile à côté de lui. Il referma alors les yeux, ennuyé.

Peut-être qu'il préférait finalement l'ancienne méthode. Il avait la cheville qui le grattait. Et le nez. Pourquoi c'était toujours quand on ne pouvait pas se soulager que ça arrivait ? Vraiment, c'était irritant. Est-ce que Sirius était levé ? Il avait hâte de s'entrainer avec lui. Et qu'avait pensé Charlie de son mot ? Allait-il lui envoyer une nouvelle lettre ?

-Potter… Siffla Rogue. Je vous entends réfléchir d'ici ! Refocalisez-vous sur votre respiration !

-Oui Monsieur, balbutia rapidement Harry en se forçant à écouter sa respiration.

Mais maintenant c'était sa fesse droite qui le grattait ! Et puis Charlie n'avait pas le droit de prendre mal la…

-Vous savez que vous êtes désespérant ?! Arrêtez de penser à cette fichue lettre, grattez-vous s'il le faut, mais si nous n'avons que cinq mois pour vous reconnecter à votre dragonne, il va falloir que vous appreniez à vous concentrer !

Même s'ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés, Harry rentra la tête dans ses épaules de honte – Rogue avait apparemment réussi à tout voir de sa soirée d'hier- et se gratta rapidement là où il en avait besoin en marmonnant une excuse.

A la fin de leur séance, il se retrouva avec des devoirs du soir consistant à reproduire l'exercice. Même si Harry n'était pas certain que ce serait SA manière de méditer. Quoiqu'il en soit, pour l'instant, c'était toujours un échec – même si pour une fois, il n'avait pas mal à sa cicatrice.

Au repas du midi, se souvenant très bien de ce que lui avait dit Sirius, il barricada sa volonté et avala rapidement son repas en essayant de montrer le moins possible son dégoût.

Ils allaient tous voir de quel bois Harry était fait !

Sirius le regardait avec émerveillement et satisfaction avaler toute son assiette.

-On dirait que je me suis amélioré !

Severus s'empressa aussitôt de détruire sans pitié les illusions de son compagnon d'un « Non » sans appel.

 _A suivre…_

 _Et voilà pour cette semaine ! Pour mercredi prochain, Harry rencontrera un nouveau maraudeur !_


	38. Remus et l'épouvantard

_**Mot de l'auteur**_ _ **:**_ _Bon, c'est pas vraiment dans la joie que je vous retrouve puisque l'un de mes chats a disparu. J'ai le cœur brisé et je me sens comme une vieille serpillière, l'avantage c'est que je suis en harmonie avec ce que ressens Harry pour Talath. C'est vraiment un début d'année difficile question chat pour moi. Enfin, j'espère que vous m'excuserez pour le coup de ne pas répondre à vos reviews, si ce n'est par un gros MERCI général._

 **AVERTISSEMENT** : Ce chapitre mérite son rating M pour une scène gore. Après il m'est difficile de vous dire si c'est vraiment horrible ou non, j'ai essayé de pas trop décrire mais ça dépendra beaucoup de votre sensibilité et de votre imagination en lecture je dirais.

* * *

 **-RESERVE DE LA MONTAGNE BLANCHE-**

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants :** Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
River (dragon bronze Carenath, lézard de feu bronze)  
Cyan (dragon bronze)  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)  
Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Reyn (dragon brun)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens- - Maitresse des Armes-  
Mortimer Cadwell (dragon vert Hellth) – Apprenti Guérisseur -

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

 **-CHATEAU DE NURMENGARD-**

Severus Rogue (lézard de feu vert Absinthe) –époux de Sirius Rogue-  
Sirius Rogue –époux de Severus Rogue-

 **-CHATEAU DE POUDLARD-**

George Weasley  
Frederick Weasley –petit ami de Hermione Granger-  
Ronald Weasley (lézard de feu bleu Thot)  
Hermione Granger –petite amie de Frederick Weasley-  
Ginevra Weasley

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Remus et l'épouvantard**

La pièce était sombre – il était encore tôt et l'air glacial de la nuit imprégnait les lieux malgré les braises qu'un elfe de maison tentait difficilement de ranimer dans le foyer.

-Est-ce que cette mission a une chance de réussir ? Demanda Harry d'une voix froide et plus aigüe qu'à son habitude.

L'homme devant lui mit un genou à terre, les traits tirés et hocha fermement de la tête.

-Avec Moroz sous imperium, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mal tourner.

Harry eut une petite exclamation moqueuse, se sentant d'humeur clémente alors qu'un autre homme juste à côté, un brun aux traits coupés à la serpe et à la stature longiligne, se montra bien plus difficile à convaincre :

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous… Avant de partir en courant les bras en l'air en hurlant comme des banshees.

-Ce n'est pas parce que TOI, tu as échoué que tu peux jouer les Mr Sagesse, Croupton ! Cracha l'homme à terre en lui adressant un regard venimeux.

-Avery… Prévint Harry et ce dernier se crispa en ravalant ses paroles.

-Mon espion au Ministère dit que Moroz combat l'imperium et qu'il est nerveux comme un aspic – ce qui lui donne un air hautement suspect, cracha Croupton en tournant autour d'Avery, les yeux plissés.

-Suspect pour quoi ? Répliqua Avery en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry. Le Ministère n'a aucune raison de craindre une intrusion du Département des Mystères. Fudge croit que Dumbledore et Harry Potter sont des espèces de grigris magiques qui le protègent de tout.

-Fudge a toujours su que son mandat s'étendrait sur la période où Potter serait à Poudlard, c'est pourquoi il a cru qu'il pourrait se servir de lui pour dorer son image et faciliter son travail, déclara doucement Harry. Malheureusement pour lui, et pour Dumbledore, l'enfant n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et s'est tortillé comme un serpent en dehors de leurs poignes griffues… Et si la réaction ô combien puérile de notre « cher » Ministre a été d'envoyer Dolores Ombrage à la Montagne Blanche, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi Dumbledore reste si confiant. C'est pourquoi, Bartemius, nous devons laisser notre _ami_ ici présent faire ses preuves…

-POTTER ! Fit soudainement une voix rauque et mécontente. JE NE CROIS PAS VOUS AVOIR DIT DE DORMIR !

Harry sursauta et sauta sur ses pieds, complétement perdu et déboussolé, la cicatrice à vif.

Il se retourna pour s'apercevoir que Rogue le fixait avec une expression sévère, bien campé sur ses pieds derrière l'endroit où Harry était auparavant assis, en pleine méditation.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil vers une fenêtre où, dehors, le jour était depuis longtemps levé sur une morose journée de fin octobre pluvieuse.

Le son de la pluie claquant sur les fenêtres l'avait pendant un instant bercé et calmé, l'aidant à obtenir une pleine conscience de son environnement qui restait pour lui le meilleur moyen de vider son esprit.

-Vous avez lâché totalement prise, daigna expliquer Rogue. La méditation implique de garder malgré tout la conscience de son corps et la pleine maitrise de son esprit et de ses sensations… Vous… Vous étiez en état d'hypnose. Plus du tout en contrôle. Et cet état est le plus dangereux pour vous car cela vous laisse réceptif aux intrusions et à la manipulation de votre esprit.

-Désolé, marmonna Harry en massant sa cicatrice.

Un grondement de tonnerre résonna au dehors et il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un nouveau regard anxieux vers la fenêtre.

-Monsieur… ?

-Qu'il y a-t-il ?

-Qu'est-ce que le Département des Mystères ?

Rogue eut l'air très surpris et le fixa avec suspicion :

-Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

-Juste… Comme ça. A cause d'un rêve. Mais c'est peut être une invention stupide de mon esprit ! Si vous voulez, nous pouvons continuer ! Attaquez moi que je m'entraine à vous repousser !

De lui-même Harry s'installa sur la chaise de « torture » comme il l'appelait et s'obligea à se mettre en condition. S'il arrivait désormais à laisser de côté sa colère et ses préoccupations, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à comprendre le truc pour repousser un esprit. Parfois il y arrivait, mais il avait plus l'impression que c'était par hasard ou par coup de chance.

-Le Département des Mystères existe, lâcha Rogue. C'est une unité du Ministère de la Magie britannique… Un lieu de recherche sur la Magie, hautement secret, uniquement fréquenté par les Langues-De-Plomb, des sorciers qui ont fait vœux de silence sur leurs activités.

-Oh, fit Harry. Ce genre de lieu pourrait intéresser Voldemort ?

Rogue crissa des dents et foudroya du regard Harry en sortant sa baguette magique.

-Toutes formes de magies pourraient intéresser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Autrefois il a passé dix ans à étudier la magie à travers le Monde avant de revenir en Angleterre et lancer ses attaques. Mais rassurez-vous, le Ministère est bien gardé et on raconte que le Département des Mystères a ses propres pièges ! Maintenant, concentrez-vous !

Il eut du mal à se concentrer et à se défendre alors que l'orage prenait de l'ampleur dehors, des flashs de lumières éclairant le bureau à chaque éclair.

Leur séance s'acheva ainsi – Rogue continuant à être bizarrement optimiste sur ses possibles progrès même si Harry avait l'impression qu'il disait cela pour faire plaisir à Sirius, plus que parce qu'il y arrivait mieux.

Il poussa un discret soupir en traversant le hall derrière l'homme, une part de lui continuant à s'interroger sur son rêve et ce qu'il avait dit au sujet de Fudge et Dumbledore. Etait-ce juste une projection de ses craintes ? Mais pourquoi les raconter à cet homme… Avery ? Et surtout pourquoi à Croupton ? En plus ce Croupton là ne ressemblait pas à l'homme qu'il avait pu voir sur les avis de recherche. Il était en bonne santé, bien habillé et arborait un petit sourire méprisant au coin des lèvres.

Il fut surpris dans ses réflexions par des coups portés à la grande porte d'entrée du château.

Le jeune homme fixa Rogue avec surprise : ils avaient déjà eu la visite de Mortimer, mais lui et Hellth s'étaient posés en haut du château après les avoir prévenu télépathiquement de leur arrivée.

-Vous attendiez de la visite ? Lança Harry même s'il savait que ce n'était probablement pas le cas.

Et puis qui irait affronter le mauvais de temps de dehors pour grimper jusqu'ici, sur cette colline-cimetière, jusqu'à l'ancienne demeure de Gellert Grindelwald ?

Son professeur lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et sortit sa baguette avant de s'avancer souplement vers l'un des battants et de le déverrouiller, prêt à lancer un sort à la moindre attaque qui pourrait provenir de dehors.

Mais il n'y eu aucun sortilèges, juste un tas de vieux tissus trempés qui remua. En plissant les yeux, Harry put repérer en fait une tête à moitié caché par des cheveux mouillés et plaqués.

-Eh bien Severus, est-ce une façon d'accueillir le témoin de ton mariage ? Fit une douce voix masculine aux chaudes intonations.

Rogue grogna et rangea sa baguette.

-Lupin ! Entre au lieu de nous faire profiter de l'orage !

Lupin ? Remus Lupin ?! Songea Harry en observant le tas de tissu trempé s'avancer et refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Vraiment, quelle idée de venir maintenant ! Continuait à râler Rogue comme si Lupin avait amené avec lui le mauvais temps.

-Je passais dans le coin… Et comme il commence à faire trop froid pour voyager je me disais que je pourrais rester avec vous avant de rejoindre l'Ordre…

-Chut ! L'interrompit vivement Rogue avant de donner un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Harry qui en fronça aussitôt les sourcils en voyant qu'on lui refusait une information.

Lupin sembla néanmoins frappé par la foudre en se rendant compte de sa présence :

-Merlin ! Harry ! Tu… (il se tourna vers Rogue) C'est le portrait de ses parents… Mais ne devrait-il pas être aux dernières nouvelles dans l'Archipel du Couchant ? Et où est sa dragonne ? (il se tourna à nouveau vers lui et s'avança) Oh my, je suis désolé, je dois t'apparaitre comme un vieux fou. Je suis…

-Remus Lupin, un ami de mon père et de Sirius. Un loup-garou. L'ancien prof de défense génial de mes amis. Ron me raconte tout, termina Harry comme si ça expliquait tout. Et je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à l'Archipel du Couchant pour l'instant, c'est une couverture.

-Je vois, fit l'homme qui continuait à être légèrement perturbé. Tu es un petit futé, pas vrai ? C'est juste… beaucoup d'émotion pour moi de te voir ici, je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Je vous ais envoyé des lettres, Monsieur, quand j'ai appris votre existence, mais mon lézard de feu et ma chouette sont tous les deux revenus bredouilles…

-C'est que je bougeais sans cesse pour ne pas être repéré. Il y avait… Certaines personnes qui suivaient ma trace. Cela ne m'étonne pas que tes familiers n'aient pas réussis à me trouver. Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer…

-Après un bain, des vêtements propres et un repas, peut-être ? Suggéra Rogue en roulant des yeux. Mr Potter sort d'une leçon et a besoin de se restaurer et de se reposer avant le cours de Sirius…

-Sirius te donne des cours ? S'étonna Lupin.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, appréciant vraiment ces moments avec son parrain même s'il pouvait se montrer strict quand il le fallait.

-Il m'apprend en ce moment le maléfice d'Entrave.

-C'est un sort très utile en duel. Cela peut te donner l'avantage dans de nombreuses situations… Je connais…

Lupin fut tiré en arrière au milieu de sa phrase par un Rogue grognon :

-Plus tard. Trouvez-vous une chambre libre pour en faire une tanière et ne remontrez le bout de votre museau qu'une fois présentable ! Vous allez finir par faire croire à Mr Potter qu'il est convenable de tenir une discussion habillé en haillons tout en sentant le poisson pourri – ce qui serait dommageable avec mes efforts d'en faire une personne convenable!

-Bien sûr, très bien, bégaya un peu Lupin en s'éloignant, perplexe, avant de renifler l'une de ses manches par curiosité.

Harry ne put l'observer plus longtemps puisque Rogue l'attrapa par le bras et le traina derrière lui jusqu'à la cuisine tout en grommelant au sujet d'influence désastreuse.

Mais c'était trop tard, quoique Rogue puisse attendre de lui, car la curiosité de l'adolescent était réveillée et elle jugeait que Lupin pouvait lui apprendre beaucoup de choses.

-D-

Sirius fut bien sûr extatique de l'arrivée de Lupin parmi eux. Et même s'il ne dédaigna pas son enseignement envers Harry, ce dernier put le sentir distrait durant toute la durée du cours.

Et puisqu'Harry avait malgré tout réussi à ralentir un coussin aujourd'hui –sachant qu'habituellement il se le prenait dans la figure ou finissait par le faire exploser- il poussa sa chance un peu plus loin alors qu'il rangeait leur « matériel » de cours avec Sirius :

-Sirius, tu sais toi ce qu'est l'Ordre dont parlait Rogue et Mr Lupin ?

Tout d'abord, Sirius renifla avec dédain, puis il finit par répondre :

-Quelque chose dont je ne fais plus partie… Et auquel je ne crois plus. Tu ferais bien d'ailleurs de te tenir à l'écart de tout ça.

-Mr Lupin en fait partie, lui.

-Remus est… Disons qu'il est enchevêtré dans la reconnaissance qu'il doit à Dumbledore. Tu savais que les loups garous n'ont habituellement pas de droit à l'éducation de Poudlard ? Normal, d'une certaine façon, c'est un risque un peu trop sérieux pour les autres élèves… Surtout qu'à l'époque il n'y avait pas encore de potion pour tuer les instincts sauvages pendant la Pleine Lune. Mais Dumbledore a permis à Remus d'avoir une scolarité aussi normale que possible…

-… Je ne sais pas si c'est gentil de sa part ou atrocement imprudent… Commenta Harry.

Mais venant de l'homme qui laissait une école ouverte alors qu'un monstre pétrificateur rodait, ça semblait cohérent.

-Il a vu le bon en Remus, comme il est capable de le voir chez les gens… Il savait que ça se passerait bien… En fait ça c'est presque bien passé – mais c'était moins à cause de Remus que ma propre faute…

Sirius ferma leur malle de rangement et s'assit un instant sur elle, les yeux fixant le paysage derrière les grandes fenêtres.

-C'était une autre époque… Remus avait une foi inconditionnelle en Dumbledore et ton père et ta mère l'appréciaient aussi beaucoup. Moi… Eh bien, je ne lui suis pas redevable. En rien. C'est à tes grands-parents, et ainsi qu'à un de mes oncles, que je dois ma liberté et ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Un des rares Black non pourri. J'ai néanmoins intégré l'Ordre du Phoenix à l'époque pour lutter avec mes amis contre Tu-Sais-Qui… Et quel bien cela m'a apporté ? Il n'y en a pas eu un seul pour me croire et me soutenir après l'assassinat de tes parents.

-Je suis désolé… Si j'avais pu le savoir plus tôt…

-Arrêtes Harry, tu es la dernière personne à pouvoir t'en vouloir. Tu as été autant la victime que moi. Et puis bon… J'attendais cela de Dumbledore. Mais l'homme qui a vu le bien en un jeune loup-garou n'a apparemment pas vu le bien en moi. Autant pour son « incroyable clairvoyance » ! Ricana Sirius dans une sorte de grincement amer.

-Je ne l'aime pas.

Les mots passèrent par les lèvres d'Harry avant même qu'il n'ait pu l'empêcher, alors même qu'une sensation lourde et désagréable l'envahissait.

-Qui ça ? Demanda Sirius qui le fixait à présent, un peu étonné.

-Dumbledore, reprit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne l'aime pas.

Il déglutit difficilement, cherchant à analyser ces impressions étranges qui le parcouraient. Et surtout d'où venait cette affirmation. Il se méfiait de Dumbledore, oui, il n'appréciait plus autant ses façons de faire qu'à l'époque où il était un tout jeune sorcier facilement impressionnable, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il éprouvait ce rejet presque épidermique pour le vieil homme.

Se détournant de Sirius et se coupant de la discussion, il s'efforça de faire le vide en lui pour chercher une possible intrusion. Parce que… Tout ça… Ca ne semblait pas venir de lui.

Il essaya de repousser cette impression – cette lourdeur – non, cette noirceur, mais il n'était vraiment pas encore au point. Il avait l'impression de forcer contre du vide.

Une main sur son épaule lui fit perdre le fil de sa tentative et il se retourna vers Sirius qui avait l'air inquiet pour lui :

-Harry ? Ça va ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'aimes pas Dumbledore. Je ressens la même chose. C'est pourquoi j'ai refusé son offre de reformer l'Ordre avec lui et les autres. Et comme il était trop insistant, je lui ai refilé la vieille baraque de mes parents pour qu'il puisse en faire son repère. Même si au fond, c'est plus un cadeau empoisonné !

Harry se força à sourire pour le rassurer, mais il était toujours un peu déboussolé sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Néanmoins, il était content d'avoir parlé de tout ça avec son parrain. Pour de nombreuses considérations politiques bien sûr –Dumbledore formant une sorte d'armée secrètement- mais aussi parce que cela lui permettait de comprendre un peu mieux les liens qu'il y avait entre les trois adultes présents dans ce château – ainsi que leur rapport de force.

*Voilà que je me mets à parler comme Desclare…* Soupira mentalement Harry en roulant des yeux, exaspéré envers lui-même.

-Je vais aller voir Remus, annonça Sirius avec une joie telle qu'Harry pouvait presque voir sa version animagus battre follement de la queue. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Non, déclina Harry, je vais rester un peu pour m'entrainer.

*Et méditer. J'ai l'impression que je tiens quelque chose, là…* Ajouta pour lui-même Harry en tournant son regard vers l'extérieur, et la pluie qui tombait toujours.

-D-

-Qui a préparé ça ? Demanda brutalement Lupin en fixant avec suspicion les lasagnes aux épinards qui trônaient au centre de la table.

-Aujourd'hui ça ressemble au moins à quelque chose, contempla avec philosophie Harry avant de se faire frapper sur la tête par une cuillère en bois.

Sirius croisa les bras en les toisant sombrement du regard.

-Sache, Remus, qu'il s'agit de mon défi personnel.

-Ciel ! C'est bien toi… L'affaire des cannellonis n'avait pas suffi ?

Les joues de Sirius s'empourprèrent légèrement en même temps qu'Harry demandait « quelle affaire des cannellonis ? ».

-Une sombre histoire de pâtes, de nuit blanche aux toilettes et de deux semaines à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

-Je me contente de suivre les recettes maintenant, intervint le concerné, très embarrassé.

-Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était la fille… Continua Remus avec un air grave.

-Quelle fille ?

-PERSONNE Harry ! Et ça suffit maintenant ! Ce que je fais maintenant est tout à fait digeste ! Ca… n'a juste pas encore très bon gout. Remus, tu serais prié de laisser les vieilles histoires enterrées là où elles le sont. J'espère devenir un homme meilleur ! Pour Severus !

Les deux anciens gryffondors fixèrent alors leur regard sur l'homme silencieux juste là qui faisait un peu la mine.

-Trop flatté, marmonna ironiquement Rogue.

-Allons, Severus ne t'a certainement pas épousé pour tes qualités de femme au foyer, commenta Lupin avec un ton très raisonnable.

Le regard du concerné s'éclaira alors, comme quelqu'un qui voit la lumière au fond d'un tunnel et il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise pour fixer avec détermination son mari :

-Oui, Lupin a raison ! Je me fiche que tu sois capable de cuisiner correctement un repas ou de plier correctement une chemise ! Je t'aime tel que tu es !

La dernière phrase sembla résonner un peu trop longtemps dans la cuisine alors qu'un silence gêné l'accompagnait.

A la décharge de Rogue, ce dernier resta inflexible dans son expression alors qu'il venait de faire une déclaration à peu près romantique devant public. Harry soupçonnait un gros fond de calcul dans tout cela, mais Sirius ne dû pas le voir car il se mit à rougir violemment, puis rapidement, un sourire carnassier vint remplacer les couleurs alors qu'il glissait jusqu'à l'autre grand brun pour se lover contre lui.

Si Harry n'avait pas été dégouté, il aurait pu admirer la façon dont leurs deux corps s'emboitaient harmonieusement ensemble.

-C'est la troisième fois, Severus… Je vais finir par croire que tu le penses vraiment, roucoula Sirius en caressant d'un doigt la mâchoire de son compagnon.

A ses yeux de braises, Rogue répondait par un regard profondément noir et sérieux.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, répondit-il avec une voix plus rauque.

Harry tira la langue, écœuré et repoussa son assiette.

-Ca y est, ils m'ont coupé l'appétit…

-C'est mignon, non ? Fit Lupin, à ses côté, imperturbablement souriant.

-Oh Severus…

-Sirius…

Et les deux amoureux décidèrent alors de s'embrasser passionnément alors qu'Harry s'étranglait d'horreur de l'autre côté de la table et que Lupin riait doucement, amusé.

-Pas devant nous ! Pitié ! Trouvez-vous une chambre ! Les supplia Harry dans le vide puisque les deux amoureux étaient trop occupés à s'adorer pour faire attention à autre chose.

Lupin se leva alors et fit signe à Harry d'en faire de même.

-On devrait les laisser. C'est leur lune de miel après tout et je ne suis pas certain qu'ils aient vraiment eu l'occasion d'en profiter.

Harry se sentit un peu coupable et emboita le pas à l'ancien professeur, non sans avoir d'abord récupéré un truc à grignoter. Il suivit l'adulte par reflexe, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire si ce n'était aller se coucher…

Ou bien il pourrait aussi répondre au dernier message de Charlie.

A son mot succinct et sec s'était succédé plusieurs autres petits mots – un peu à l'image de ce que les élèves se passent en classe en cachette. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux, parfois courtois, parfois anecdotique, parfois vengeur. Comme si ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait laisser l'autre avoir le dernier mot.

Il récupéra le dernier qu'il avait froissé dans sa poche, celui qui disait « _Je n'accorde pas ma confiance à n'importe qui, alors oui, j'ai beaucoup de considération pour mes amis et j'aimerais que tu en ais tout autant. Ce n'est cependant pas le cas, pourquoi ?_ »

C'était un trop gros morceau, un sur lequel Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de se pencher. Il avait néanmoins déjà réfléchi à un début de réponse. Quelque chose comme : « _Le respect est quelque chose de réciproque. S'ils ne me le donnent pas, je ne leur donnerais pas le mien._ ».

Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être tout le mot entier et Harry s'amusait à imaginer Charlie pester contre lui depuis la Réserve.

Il fourra à nouveau le papier dans sa poche et allongea le pas pour rattraper Remus qui s'était arrêté face à une fenêtre, fixant la face de la montagne qui n'était pas recouverte d'ossements.

-Mr Lupin, ça ne vous dérange, pas, vous, qu'ils soient ensemble ? Demanda Harry. Je veux dire… Il s'agit de Rogue après tout. Et vous avez bien vu qu'il utilise ses sentiments envers lui pour le manipuler.

*Ne JAMAIS tomber amoureux d'un serpentard.* Se rajouta t'il pour lui-même.

Lupin lui sourit légèrement, son visage doux malgré les grosses cicatrices qui le traversait.

-J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'appelles Remus, Harry. Et oui, j'avais quelques inquiétudes au début. J'avais peur que Severus n'en profite pour se venger… Mais il semblerait que lui-même se soit fait prendre au piège des sentiments. Tu dis que Severus manipule Sirius ? Mais notre ami le fait aussi très souvent, sinon comment expliques-tu ta présence ?

-Ah, réalisa Harry. C'est vrai.

-Et puis tout le monde est obligé de manipuler Sirius, il est tellement sûr de lui qu'il faut nécessairement ruser pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se met en danger ou qu'il embête son entourage. Je pense que Severus a la force mentale pour le supporter et je suis heureux qu'ils se soient trouvés. Un peu envieux aussi je suppose.

-Vous pourriez trouver quelqu'un, proposa Harry bien que pour sa part il ne voyait pas vraiment le besoin de se presser.

-Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça… C'est compliqué. Je ne pense pas qu'une femme souhaiterait supporter le poids de ma malédiction. Ni risquer d'avoir une descendance avec moi.

Harry ricana ironiquement :

-Ca ? Une malédiction ! Croyez-moi Remus, je sais ce qu'est une malédiction : on a prophétisé que je n'aurais jamais d'enfant. Et je ne suis même pas un loup-garou ! Alors je ne pense pas que votre cas soit aussi désespéré !

L'air choqué de l'adulte à ses côté fit hausser des épaules à Harry.

-C'est comme ça. Et ça ne me préoccupe pas vraiment pour l'heure. Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi, si c'est si compliqué pour vous de vous trouver une amoureuse, vous n'allez pas voir du côté des meutes ? Vous seriez plus heureux parmi les vôtres, non ?

-J'ai eu la chance de côtoyer une meute ces derniers temps, mais je n'y ais pas ma place. Sans parler du quotidien difficile, je ne peux pas accepter d'être… Un tel monstre. Entrer dans une Meute, ce serait devenir définitivement une créature des ténèbres. Bien qu'il ne me l'ait pas dit, je sais que Albus Dumbledore le pense aussi et que c'est pour cela qu'il m'a intégré autrefois à Poudlard, pour me garder sur la voie de la lumière.

Harry le fixa avec sérieux, cherchant à savoir jusqu'à quel point il croyait à ce qu'il disait, puis lâcha :

-C'est que des conneries tout ça.

Se détachant de la fenêtre, il reprit son chemin sans tenir compte de l'homme décontenancé qui eut un moment de flottaison avant de le suivre.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Et que connais-tu des loups garous ?

-On les a étudiés en cours, à la Réserve, annonça Harry. Et franchement, j'ai comparé avec mes livres de Poudlard et on en sait bien plus que les sorciers à ce sujet. Peut-être parce que les sorciers ne se concentrent que sur les moyens pour éviter et combattre un loup-garou alors que nous, nous nous penchons d'abord sur leur mode de vie. Et peut-être aussi parce que la première chose que nous a appris notre Maitresse, c'est que les créatures des ténèbres, ça n'existait pas. Pas plus que la magie noire. C'est juste une vue de l'esprit.

-Une vue de l'esprit ! S'exclama Remus. Ce n'est pas une vue de l'esprit quand j'attaque un humain en vue de le dévorer !

Harry se retourna vers lui :

-Bien sûr que si. Parce que vous avez décrété qu'un loup-garou n'avait pas le droit de se nourrir. Pas d'humain, en tout cas. Parce que l'humain est placé comme être d'exception dans votre esprit, plus qu'un lapin ou une biche. On s'en fout de tuer une biche – ça fait de vous un simple chasseur- par contre un humain… Brrr. Ça vous transforme en horrible créature toute droite sortie de l'enfer ! Loups, dragons, vampires, tous diabolisés parce qu'ils ont le malheur d'être plus haut dans la chaine alimentaire. Donc, point de vue rigoureusement humain et sorcier.

-Les dragons ne tuent plus d'humains…

-Bien sûr que si, dès qu'ils ont en l'occasion, ils ne s'en privent pas. Sur le champ de bataille je ne pense pas qu'on retrouve tous les corps. En général, les races qui ont un jour mangé de l'humain s'arrangent pour pouvoir encore le faire – certaines en toute discrétion. C'est dans leur nature. Tous les dragons que je connais sont curieux du gout de la chair humaine et le fait de pouvoir y gouter les motive à aller au combat. En tant que chevalier, on sait qu'on a 50% de chance de se faire croquer un morceau par un dragon au cours de nos batailles. C'est aussi une raison pour laquelle on essaie de maintenir la paix le plus possible.

Il se tu, en attente d'une réaction qui mit un certain temps à venir de la part de Remus qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés.

-Je suis ébahi par le raisonnement, fit-il finalement. Accepter d'être…

-De la viande ? C'est ce qu'on est. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit se laisser faire. Si un loup-garou essaie de me manger je m'arrangerais pour soit m'échapper, soit pour lui faire passer l'envie de me voir comme son prochain repas. Mais je ne vais certainement pas l'accuser d'être un monstre parce qu'il aura obéi au même instinct qui me fait ouvrir un placard pour me nourrir.

Se massant fortement le front, Remus ne semblait plus savoir quoi dire.

-C'est juste tellement…

Il fixa à nouveau Harry.

-…Cruel comme mode de pensée.

Non, c'était réaliste, du moins c'était ce que pensait Harry. On ne se voilait pas la face à la Réserve – pas question de se placer comme être exception et d'exacerber les individualités plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. On disait que les chevaliers dragons avaient la grosse tête, mais peut-être que c'était aussi pour tenir une distance salutaire entre leur réalité dangereuse et la vie tranquille et pleine d'illusion réconfortante des civils.

C'était le gouffre qu'il y avait entre Charlie et ses frères… Une crevasse que tous les efforts d'Harry ne pourraient jamais combler. Mais une crevasse qu'il ne retrouvait heureusement pas entre Sirius, Rogue et lui.

Mais qu'il voyait en Remus.

-On dirait que les Réserves ont une toute autre conception des races magiques, émit finalement Remus. Et même si une partie de moi est horrifiée, je dois avouer que je serais curieux de comparer mes connaissances aux tiennes Harry.

Et ce fut comme ça qu'un nouveau « cours » avec Remus commença.

-D-

Avec la fin de l'automne une nouvelle routine s'installa pour Harry : le matin restait consacré à l'occlumentie- maudite discipline qui continuait à lui filer entre les doigts – après manger, c'était au tour de Sirius de lui apprendre des sorts. Après le sort d'entrave, il vit celui du bouclier, puis le stupefix et actuellement ils travaillaient sur « Diffindo ». S'ils continuaient à avancer aussi vite, Sirius lui avait promis d'essayer de lui apprendre le sort de patronus qui l'intriguait énormément.

Ensuite était le moment où Harry laissait les deux amoureux se retrouver, et alors il rejoignait Remus dans la bibliothèque du château pour discuter autour d'une tasse de thé de créatures magiques et de ses voyages.

Malgré son point de vue très ancré « sorcier de la lumière » le loup garou restait un homme d'expérience très intéressant à écouter. Avec Absinthe couchée sur ses cuisses, Harry passait un excellent moment et engrangeait toutes les informations qu'il pouvait sur une géopolitique plus réaliste que celle qu'il voyait avec Desclare devant d'immenses cartes.

Encore une preuve qu'il ferait mieux d'aller sur le terrain pour comprendre les véritables besoins des populations qui bénéficiaient de leur défense.

-Tu connais vraiment un grand nombre de créatures magiques… Réalisa Remus, songeur. Hum… Il va falloir que je me creuse la tête pour trouver quelque chose que tu n'as jamais vu.

Harry le laissa réfléchir pendant plusieurs jours, attendant avec impatience ce qu'il pourrait lui préparer. Sa curiosité augmenta lorsqu'il remarqua que le loup-garou visitait les pièces du château les unes après les autres, comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

Un matin, finalement – un jour qui sentait l'hiver malgré la clarté d'un soleil et du ciel bleu – Remus vint voir Harry avec un grand sourire :

-Ca y est, j'en ai trouvé un !

-Trouvé un quoi ? Demanda Harry de façon à peu près compréhensible à cause du toast qui occupait sa bouche.

Rogue devant lui grinça des dents face à son comportement quand l'autre homme lui répondait par un sourire énigmatique.

-Je te montrerais ça cet après-midi.

-Merci Lupin, grogna Rogue, je viens de perdre toute sa concentration pour la matinée…

Harry se garda bien de lui dire que, concentration ou pas, il était actuellement coincé dans sa progression en occlumentie. Il savait désormais sentir quand une autre conscience l'attaquait, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'empêcher d'entrer dans sa tête.

Il lui fallait toujours batailler en laissant au passage son agresseur voir trop de choses de lui. En l'occurrence il s'agissait de Rogue et même s'il devait louer sa discrétion à ce sujet, ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir de lui donner autant d'armes contre lui.

Quand vint le moment de retrouver Remus, ce dernier le guida hors de la bibliothèque pour une longue traversée du château, jusqu'à des pièces qui étaient restée dans leur état originel, poussière et toile d'araignée incluses.

-Ca, c'est un cours que j'ai fait avec tes amis de Poudlard, commença Remus en le faisant entrer dans une chambre où rien de véritablement particulier ne ressortait.

-Je croyais qu'on devait voir une créature magique, fit Harry en tournant sur lui-même pour chercher une trace quelconque.

Remus gloussa et l'encouragea à avancer vers une commode.

Le troisième tiroir se mit alors à trembler furieusement.

Harry se plaça aussitôt en garde, même s'il évaluait la taille de la bête à celle d'un chat. En plus, l'homme à ses côtés ne semblait pas vraiment inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-C'est un épouvantard.

Harry fronça le nez, essayant de se remémorer les cours et les livres qu'il avait lu au cours des dernières années. Il lui semblait bien y avoir eu une mention à un nom approchant, mais… C'était plutôt anecdotique.

-Les épouvantards sont des créatures dont la forme originelle est inconnue. Mais comme tu le vois, elle peut tenir dans de très petits contenants. Ils se cachent toujours dans des lieux fermés et obscurs… Et s'ils sont découverts, ils prennent alors l'apparence de ce qui fait le plus peur à la personne la plus proche de lui… ou bien s'il est face à un groupe, il prendra une apparence combinée afin d'effrayer le plus de personne possible.

-Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Demanda Harry en continuant d'observer le tiroir qui tremblait. Pour se nourrir ou pour se défendre ?

La question sembla surprendre Remus puisqu'il resta un instant silencieux.

-En général, un pouvoir apparait souvent motivé par ces deux raisons, expliqua Harry.

-Eh bien… Pour se nourrir je dirais. Les épouvantards absorbent la peur…

-Je crois-moi que c'est pour se défendre. Vous le voyez : il nous prévient de ne pas l'approcher. Ça me fait penser aux serpents ou même à ce dragon africain poids plume qui possède une collerette qu'il déploie lorsqu'il est en danger pour paraitre plus impressionnant… Cette créature a clairement peur qu'on l'approche et essaie de nous faire peur. D'ailleurs c'est probablement pour ça qu'elle vit cachée dans un meuble. Elle ne veut pas être dérangée.

Il se tourna vers son professeur qui le fixait, tout perplexe. Il se reprit quand même :

-Ils ne vivent pas tous caché, mes parents se sont rencontrés parce qu'un épouvantard avait pris ma mère pour cible. En fait, mon père a passé beaucoup de temps à enfermer des épouvantards qui menaient la vie dure aux gens… Plus un épouvantard absorbe la peur des gens, plus il devient grand et puissant. Et malheureusement ils sont capables de copier plus que l'apparence de ce qui fait peur : il possède aussi leurs capacités, quoiqu'en moindre puissance. Si un epouvantard prend l'apparence d'un cobra, sa morsure sera venimeuse…

-Peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'à l'origine ces epouvantards ne se sont pas sentis menacés, répliqua Harry. Beaucoup de créatures deviennent violentes quand elles sont acculées. Cet épouvantard là est resté probablement sans « nourriture » pendant des années, il devrait logiquement sortir de sa cachette pour nous attaquer. Pourtant il reste là à trembler dans son tiroir.

-Tu es déstabilisant, tu sais, Harry ? Fit Remus avec un rire consterné. Quand j'ai parlé des épouvantards à mes élèves de Poudlard, tout le monde avait deux questions : quelle était sa plus grande peur, et deuxièmement : comment le neutraliser. Pas un ne l'a clairement identifié comme un être vivant, mais plutôt comme une entité maléfique et un parasite à se débarrasser. Après, il est vrai qu'on voit les épouvantards en cours de Defense, et non pas en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques…

-Eh bien, la moitié de mon être est un dragon, se justifia Harry. Je ne peux décemment plus voir de la même manière ce que je considérais autrefois comme des « animaux ». Et puis… La Magie que l'on apprend à la Réserve se base beaucoup sur un côté un peu mystique qui veut que l'on soit une partie d'un grand tout et que chaque chose à une raison d'être… Alors… Je ne peux pas penser qu'une chose existe seulement pour nous nuire. Il y a une raison d'être aux épouvantards, aux loups garous et même aux détraqueurs… Même si elle ne nous apparait pas évidente… Mais je suis néanmoins curieux de connaitre la manière de se défendre comme notre « ami » du tiroir.

Remus eut un sourire amusé.

-Eh bien notre « ami du tiroir » déteste les rires. Donc la façon de le renvoyer dans sa tanière consiste à lui faire prendre une apparence ridicule.

Harry fit la moue :

-Métamorphose intrusive sur une créature qui ne fait que se défendre. Ça ne me plait pas.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une métamorphose, le sort « Riddikulus » exploite en réalité les capacités naturelles des créatures métamorphes. C'est plus comme si elle embrouillait l'épouvantard pour l'obliger à produire une nouvelle métamorphose, mais avec cette fois-ci, l'image qu'à en tête le lanceur.

*L'image qu'a en tête le lanceur…* Se répéta Harry, quelque chose attirant son attention dans cette phrase.

-Alors… Tu veux essayer ? Ou on laisse notre « ami du tiroir » tranquille ?

-On essaie, finit par dire Harry.

Il suivit attentivement les mouvements de baguette que lui montra Remus jusqu'à les effectuer parfaitement.

-Bon, maintenant réfléchis à ce qui te fait le plus peur… Et comment tu pourrais rendre ça amusant.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur ? Bon sang, il y en avait des choses… Peur de ne plus jamais retrouver son lien avec Talath… Peur d'être expulsé de la Réserve parce qu'il aura mis trop de temps… Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… Peur du Vol de Talath… Peur de sa première expérience sexuelle … Peur de voir sa vision sur la bataille se réaliser… Peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Talath en son absence. Peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Talath tout court.

-Il y a trop de chose, se plaint Harry. Comment suis-je censé savoir laquelle me fait le plus peur ? Vous, vous savez ce que c'est ?

-Oui, c'est la même chose depuis bien des années… (puis devant le regard quémandeur de l'adolescent) La pleine lune, celle qui me fait perdre toute humanité et contrôle. Celle qui me transforme en monstre.

Harry finit alors par décider que ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était la mort de Talah… Mais aller transformer ça en quelque chose qui le ferait rire… Peut-être si elle ne l'était pas vraiment et qu'elle faisait semblant pour amuser les enfants de la Réserve…

Ce fut pas vraiment convaincu qu'il se plaça devant le tiroir qui se mit à trembler plus fort.

-Désolé de te déranger, lui souffla Harry doucement tandis que Remus lui demandait s'il était prêt.

D'un mouvement de baguette, ce dernier obligea le tiroir à s'ouvrir. Harry avala nerveusement sa salive, puis une énorme patte dorée sortit du tiroir, suivit rapidement d'une deuxième et alors que le plafond et les murs s'assombrissaient comme en une brume profonde pour laisser la place nécessaire à un dragon de plusieurs mètres de haut.

C'était bien Talath, dans toute sa majesté, mais alors qu'il s'attendait à la voir à l'agonie, ensanglantée, les yeux blancs et lointains, l'écume aux lèvres à l'image des derniers instants du lézard de feu d'Hermione, elle le toisait de toute sa hauteur, les yeux rougeoyant de haine braqués sur lui.

C'était comme revenir dans cette atroce réalité que lui avait créé la Dame Blanche. Et lorsque sa voix – qui lui manquait plus que tout- résonna dans sa tête, Harry eut l'impression de se liquéfier en un petit tas de bouillie pathétique par terre.

 **/Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ?/**

Sa respiration se coupa alors que de son cœur jaillissait toutes les émotions qu'il contenait durant la journée, et qui le faisait désespérer lorsque le soleil se couchait et qu'une nouvelle journée se terminait. Peur, tristesse, mais surtout, culpabilité.

-Non ! Je ne t'ai pas abandonné ! Tenta-t-il de se justifier en cherchant à faire un pas vers elle.

Une poigne le retint et il entendit Remus derrière lui dire : « Harry, ce n'est pas… », mais Harry le repoussa sans aucun problème et se jeta en avant de sa dragonne :

-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais je…

 **/ASSEZ DE MENSONGES !/** Le coupa Talath le museau plissé par la colère et ses crocs et babines révélées. **/Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici ? Comment tu profites joyeusement de tes journées avec Sirius et Remus ! Penses-tu sérieusement faire tout ce qui est possible pour me revenir ? Ou bien te complais-tu dans ces jours loin de moi ? Comment peux-tu simplement rire et sourire alors que tu as brisé notre lien ! /**

Elle avait raison. Comme elle avait raison… Il était un être humain horrible à passer du bon temps alors qu'elle l'attendait. Un gout salé envahi sa bouche et il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

-Je…

 **/Je te déteste./**

Harry fit un pas en arrière comme frappé physiquement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire puisqu'il était coupable. Elle avait tous les droits de le détester… En fait, elle devrait même le tuer.

 **/Je ne veux plus de toi. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. D'ailleurs je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Je t'ai fait croire que tu étais un être exceptionnel et que je t'aimais, mais en fait tu es simplement méprisable. Tout le temps à hésiter… Tout le temps si faible à dépendre des autres… Peux-tu simplement faire quelque chose par toi-même ? Oh regardes toi, maintenant juste à pleurer comme un bébé… Tu me dégoutes./**

Les quelques larmes s'étaient en effet changée en sanglots qui se faisaient de plus en plus puissant au fur et à mesure que la voix marquait comme au fer rouge dans son esprit ses mots remplis de mépris.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, espérant pouvoir en finir avec tout ça.

 **/Je peux aider pour ça…/**

La tête dans les bras, il ne put voir qu'elle ouvrait une large bouche béante, une lueur rouge et brulante au fond de la gorge.

-Ça suffit ! Hurla brusquement Remus en tirant Harry en arrière, l'envoyant choir derrière lui tandis qu'il se plaçait au-devant, la baguette sortie prête à exterminer son cauchemar personnel.

Mais s'il s'attendait à une lune, ce en quoi se transforma la grande dragonne le tétanisa d'horreur.

C'est le son d'hoquet horrifié qui sortit Harry de sa propre transe, ainsi que la voix masculine, inconnue, et éraillée qui résonna dans la chambre :

- _Re…mus… Tu m'as…_

Se retournant pour voir ce qu'il se passait, Harry découvrit sur le tapis poussiéreux de la pièce un énorme loup-garou brun, le poil légèrement ponctué de gris, qui tenait entre ses crocs la gorge épaisse d'un adolescent rondouillard, en uniforme de gryffondor, qui avaient de grands yeux écarquillés d'effrois.

- _Tu… M'as…_ Répéta t'il.

Et alors le loup referma ses crocs et un flot de sang jaillit d'entre les dents acérées, se déversant sur le sol abondamment. Cela n'empêcha pas l'adolescent de continuer à parler en fixant Remus avec effroi. Toujours les même mots, sans la fin, comme si lui-même n'arrivait pas à le réaliser. Le corps fut lâché, inerte, et le loup garou commença à s'en nourrir dans de grands bruits mouillés et spongieux.

Et même Harry qui avait vu des animaux se faire mettre en charpie par des dragons n'arriva pas à se détacher du spectacle morbide, la nausée menaçant à chaque craquement d'os, à chaque regard du jeune gryffondor qui continuait à ânonner sa phrase. Les bras arrachés du tronc, le ventre ouvert sur tout un tas d'entrailles que le loup fouillait du museau.

*Il se nourrit. Il ne fait que se nourrir…*Essaya de relativiser Harry même si, en fait, là, il se sentait comme regrettant beaucoup d'avoir fait le malin plusieurs jours auparavant. « C'est juste naturel »… « Une plus haute place dans la chaine alimentaire »… Crétin innocent !

 _-Tu… M'as…_

Et il fallait faire taire ce garçon… Arrêter ça ! Complétement dégrisé, si on pouvait le dire, de sa propre expérience avec l'épouvantard, Harry se rappela que Remus lui avait dit qu'il affrontait toujours, normalement, une pleine lune… Alors où était la lune et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette horreur ?

Tournant son regard sur le dos de son professeur, Harry pouvait voir qu'il était complétement cloué sur place et qu'il tremblait nerveusement de tout son corps.

Il n'y avait clairement pas de « ridikulus » de prévu pour arrêter tout ça. Harry le pourrait, ce n'était pas SA peur, mais s'il s'approchait, alors l'épouvantard reprendrais la forme de Talath… Et là…

Frustré, il ferma fortement les yeux à la recherche d'une idée, mais les bruits de mastication et de déglutition ne l'aidaient pas.

Oh si seulement Sirius ou Rogue pouvaient débarquer ! Mais ils étaient probablement en train de roucouler quelque part, sinon pire et ne savaient même pas où lui et Remus se trouvaient !

En résumé, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui !

 _Peux-tu simplement faire quelque chose par toi-même ?_

Un écho de la Talath-épouvantard remonta dans son esprit et affermit un peu plus sa volonté.

Bon, qu'avait dit Remus sur les épouvantards ?

 _L'image qu'à en tête_. Le détraqueur prenait l'apparence de ce que son spectateur a en tête. Il créé lui-même une situation effrayante pour que son agresseur pense aussitôt au pire pour lui…

La voix de Rogue s'imposa alors dans sa réflexion :

 _De nombreuses races magiques maîtrisent admirablement la legilimencie._

Mais oui ! Les épouvantards étaient des légilimens ! C'était pour ça qu'il savait EXACTEMENT ce que Talath avait à dire pour le détruire ! Il n'avait eu qu'à le désarçonner, puis à piocher ce qu'il voulait dans son esprit !

Et si son pouvoir était lié à ce talent… Alors l'occlumentie pouvait bloquer sa transformation. Si Harry lui barrait le passage à ses craintes, l'épouvantard ne saura tout simplement pas quelle forme prendre.

Encore fallait-il qu'Harry y arrive !

Il était toujours incapable de bloquer les attaques.

Se redressant de façon à se placer accroupi, prêt à foncer dès qu'il le pourrait, Harry essaya d'ignorer la scène d'horreur devant lui – il y avait de moins en moins de petit gryffondor rondouillard – et chercha désespérément ce qui pourrait l'aider à passer ce blocage idiot.

Rogue avait l'habitude de placer des faux souvenirs et des fausses pensées en avant de son esprit, ce à quoi les personnes tentant d'entrer dans son esprit se heurtait… Il se les répétait mentalement tous les matins afin de les garder présentes à son esprit. Harry avait essayé, mais il n'était pas bon avec ça. Il pensait trop. Il n'arrivait pas à garder un mental stable et posé où tout était à sa place.

Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait placer un vrai souvenir en barrière. Quelque chose qui découragerait les personnes d'aller plus loin et lui laisserait le temps de riposter. Un souvenir fort pour lui… Qui le protégerait.

 _Ta mère est morte pour te sauver la vie… Avoir été aimé si profondément te donne à jamais une protection contre les autres._

Il se souvenait encore des paroles de Dumbledore, à la fin de sa première année, parce que lui, orphelin détesté par sa famille avait été touché de savoir qu'il avait été adoré. Ne serait-ce que pour un temps.

Sa mère, donc… Mais le seul souvenir qu'il avait d'elle… C'était un éclair de lumière vert et sa voix qui l'appelait, effrayée, éplorée : « Harry ! ». Mais ça pourrait faire l'affaire. Ça DEVRAIT faire l'affaire.

Il broda un peu, retraçant dans son esprit l'image de sa mère, jeune, telle qu'il l'avait sur les photos. Elle était là, elle le protégeait. Elle ne laisserait personne l'atteindre sans passer d'abord par elle.

Ce souvenir fabriqué en tête, il se releva et s'avança vers le loup-garou et sa proie, jusqu'à se placer devant Remus.

Pendant un instant il put voir les regards du loup garou et de l'adolescent à moitié dévoré s'arrondir, comme s'ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Puis se fut un amas confus de couleurs et de forme. Derrière lui, Harry entendit Remus se laisser tomber par terre lourdement et il tourna la tête un bref instant pour observer son expression hagarde et tirée.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui, et garda bien en avant de son esprit l'image de sa mère, jusqu'à ce que l'épouvantard s'immobilise enfin.

Et là, ce n'était absolument plus rien d'effrayant, bien au contraire. C'était comme un ensemble de particules de poussières illuminées par la lumière qui stagnaient dans l'atmosphère en scintillant doucement.

Malgré ce qu'il venait de vivre, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Après tout, ce qu'ils avaient vécus, ils se l'étaient imposés eux même. Cette jolie chose n'avait fait que révéler leurs angoisses – et c'était eux, en tout premier lieu, qui l'avaient dérangée.

-N'ais pas peur, tu peux rentrer dans ton tiroir, promis, je le refermerais derrière toi et plus personne ne te dérangera.

L'épouvantard sembla bouger doucement, puis les particules lumineuses filèrent, comme aspirées par l'obscurité du meuble. A leur suite, Harry referma délicatement la cachette, avant de s'éloigner, puis, enfin touché par le contre coup, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il se laissa glisser au sol.

Fermant douloureusement les yeux, cherchant avant tout à effacer l'image du garçon dévoré, il pensa à Talath.

Et c'était comme si son cœur se rétractait sur lui-même tellement il se sentait coupable et impuissant à rectifier la situation immédiatement. Ca courait dans son sang comme un torrent de frustration et de détestation de lui-même. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour pouvoir revenir en arrière et empêcher ce qui était arrivé ? Ne pas faire parler Desclare et garder son lien intact, ne jamais descendre dans les galeries abandonnées et ne jamais trouver le miroir d'obsidienne.

Mais même un remonteur de temps ne pourrait rien faire pour lui.

Quand il refit attention à ce qui l'entourait, il y avait une barre de carrée de chocolat sous son nez, et Remus attaquait le reste de la tablette en croquant rageusement dedans.

-Du sucre, du magnésium, fit-il. Ça te remettra un peu d'aplomb.

Harry le remercia et sépara un des carrés pour le jeter dans sa bouche. Il devait se forcer, car en réalité, il avait un peu la nausée.

-Je suis terriblement désolé, continua Remus. Tellement… De toute évidence je t'ai fait subir une expérience déplaisante avec ta dragonne, mais en plus je t'ai obligé à voir… (Son expression était torturée) Je ne m'attendais pas… à ça. Mais il est vrai que je n'avais plus affronté d'Epouvantard depuis… Depuis ce qui est arrivé avec Peter… Mon épouvantard a bien changé de forme… D'ailleurs, comment as-tu fait ?

-Occlumentie et il est redevenu inoffensif.

-Occlu… ?!

-Qui était ce garçon, le gryffondor ? Le coupa Harry.

-Peter… Peter Pettigrow.

Ah. Voilà ce qui expliquait tout. Ron avait écrit à Harry comment Remus s'était transformé en loup-garou et avait gobé Pettigrow sous sa forme d'animagus.

-C'était un criminel, commenta-t-il en reniflant nerveusement. Un meurtrier.

-Ca n'implique pas que je doive le…

Il ne put finir la phrase, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

-Il était un rat à ce moment-là.

-C'était autrefois un ami. Je l'ai vu grandir. C'était pour m'aider qu'il est devenu animagus…

-Et c'était stupide de sa part de s'enfuir en animal sous le museau d'un loup-garou, critiqua Harry. Mais si c'est là l'image que vous avez de vous, je comprends que vous ne vous aimiez pas. Je suis sûr que la réalité était moins glauque que ça… Tout comme elle est probablement moins dramatique dans mon cas…. De la façon qu'un épouvantard n'est en réalité, pas du tout effrayant.

-J'avais toujours cru que la leçon derrière les épouvantards était que le meilleur moyen d'affronter ses peurs était de les minimiser et de les rendre ridicule… Souffla doucement Remus. Mais peut-être qu'il faut juste les regarder en face et les comprendre… Mon père était un Expert en Apparitions Spectrales d'Origine Non Humaine, et j'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration pour lui, ce qui explique, d'une certaine façon, mon attrait pour la défense contre les forces du mal… Mais à la lumière de ce que j'ai appris avec toi ces derniers jours, Harry, je me dis que j'étais aussi fermé d'esprit que lui et que bizarrement, je n'avais rien appris de la leçon qu'il a reçu… C'est, d'une certaine façon, à cause de mon père si je suis un loup garou. Parce qu'il a refusé de voir l'être vivant derrière l'apparence monstrueuse– parce qu'un jour il a perdu son sang-froid et a dit que les loups-garous étaient des êtres maléfiques, sans âme, ne méritant rien d'autre que la mort… Devant Fenrir Greyback. Pour le punir, ce dernier m'a mordu, attendant apparemment de voir si mon père mettrait sa menace à exécution sur moi… Bien sûr, il ne l'a pas fait.

Un silence étrangement tranquille après ce qu'il venait de se passer tomba sur la pièce et sur les deux hommes exténués. Harry mit un peu de temps pour réunir ses esprits et décréter que cette expérience, bien qu'éprouvante, n'était pas entièrement négative.

L'image de sa mère veillait désormais sur son esprit, ce qui allait lui permettre de chasser tous les maléfices que la Dame Blanche avait semé en lui.

Et peut-être que Remus Lupin se risquerait finalement à voir les choses en nuances de gris plutôt qu'en noir et en blanc, et à devenir autre chose que le loup domestique de Dumbledore. Oui, peut être que Remus pourrait être un futur allié.

 _A suivre…_

 _Bon...J'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plu, j'espère que les derniers évènements n'ont pas rendu mon texte dépressif et morose. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour mercredi prochain… Mais si ma petite chérie est toujours portée disparue d'ici là, je sens que je vais faire une monstrueuse déprime. Allez, portez-vous bien, et pour ceux qui ont des animaux de compagnie, faites leurs pleins de bisoux._


	39. L'Ordre du Phenix

_**Mot de l'auteur**_ _ **:**_ _Bonjour à tout le monde, adorables lecteurs patients. Oui, il n'y a pas eu de chapitres la semaine dernière, j'en suis désolé, mais ma petite minette est toujours introuvable et comme je l'avais prévu, j'ai eu une semaine à me sentir comme un trou noir de désespoir. J'essaie de me reprendre, et écrire est redevenue une façon de ne pas penser à mon malheur. Et puis il y a toujours vos messages qui me redonnent du baume au cœur, qui me font ouvrir mon fichier word et continuer ! Alors merci pour votre soutien !_

RAR :

 **Guest** : Merci pour ton commentaire et pour ma minette. J'adore moi aussi cette ambiance de foyer entre eux, c'est pour ça que même si ça allonge l'histoire et dénote un peu par rapport aux chapitres à la Réserve, je voulais l'écrire. Je voulais qu'Harry devienne plus solide grâce à ça. Qu'il puisse appartenir à un autre endroit qu'à la Réserve. Quant à Charlie… Ce que tu ressens est un peu normal mais je m'étalerais surement sur ça dans la suite des chapitres. J'espère en tout cas que la suite te plaira !

* * *

 **-RESERVE DE LA MONTAGNE BLANCHE-**

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants :** Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
River (dragon bronze Carenath, lézard de feu bronze)  
Cyan (dragon bronze)  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)  
Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Reyn (dragon brun)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens- - Maitresse des Armes-  
Mortimer Cadwell (dragon vert Hellth) – Apprenti Guérisseur -

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

 **-CHATEAU DE NURMENGARD-**

Severus Rogue (lézard de feu vert Absinthe) –époux de Sirius Rogue-  
Sirius Rogue –époux de Severus Rogue-  
Remus Lupin

 **-CHATEAU DE POUDLARD-**

George Weasley  
Frederick Weasley –petit ami de Hermione Granger-  
Ronald Weasley (lézard de feu bleu Thot)  
Hermione Granger –petite amie de Frederick Weasley-  
Ginevra Weasley

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : L'Ordre du Phenix**

Severus faisait les cent pas devant Remus et Sirius, n'arrivant pas à décolérer. S'il avait été homme à toujours se remettre en question, il se serait interrogé sur la raison de sa colère, sur pourquoi voir le garçon tenant à peine sur ses jambes et l'expression douloureuse avait réveillé chez lui une forte envie d'aller cogner sur le loup-garou.

Ce genre d'impulsion ne datait malheureusement pas d'hier. Il se souvenait comme son sang avait semblé se retirer de tout son corps lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Harry s'était emplafonné avec une voiture volante sur l'arbre le plus dangereux de Poudlard durant le début de sa seconde année.

Bien évidemment, il pourrait jurer à n'importe qui, et même à lui-même, qu'il avait été furieux à cause de la couverture médiatique moldue que cela avait apportée, et pour les dégâts causé au Saule Cogneur. Bien qu'il détestait totalement cet arbre. Un véritable danger public ce saule…

Bref, il aurait pu s'interroger, mais là il voulait juste crier sur Lupin qui l'agaçait prodigieusement avec ses épouvantards – et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que son image affublé des vêtements de la grand-mère de Londubat avait circulée pendant des mois à Poudlard.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a dans votre foutue petite tête Lupin ?! EVIDEMMENT que le garçon allait avoir ce genre de vision ! EVIDEMMENT qu'il est rongé par la culpabilité ! Même pour moi qui ait un mal fou à comprendre qu'on puisse partager sa vie avec un énorme reptile ailé ça semblait évident qu'il allait passer son temps à craindre qu'elle lui en veuille !

Il fit un mouvement d'épaules si violent que Absinthe, sur ces dernières, dû enrouler sa queue autour de son cou pour se maintenir et pépia avec angoisse. Severus grogna et la détacha pour la tenir dans une main, la caressant nerveusement de l'autre.

-Oui, je n'ai pas réfléchi à ça, approuva Remus.

-Vous étiez si content d'avoir trouvé votre petite horreur et de pouvoir pavaner devant le garçon !

-Oui, je sais. J'ai compris Severus !

Remus osa un coup d'œil à Sirius assis sur une chaise à côté de lui, cherchant un peu de soutien, mais le brun était inexpressif, fixant ses mains jointes sans rien dire. Position qu'il tenait depuis qu'il était revenu dans la cuisine après avoir couché Harry.

-Honnêtement, je pensais qu'il aurait une peur plus… Concrète, se défendit Remus. A cet âge-là, les enfants ont peur des insectes, des reptiles ou du noir ! Et il aurait été logique qu'Harry ait peur de Vous-Savez-Qui !

-Quel enfant attardé imaginez-vous qu'il est ? Maugréa Severus. Ne le comparez pas aux apprentis sorciers de Poudlard ayant son âge, il n'y a aucune comparaison possible.

-Attention, Severus, tu sonnes presque comme si tu l'aimais bien !

A l'avertissement moqueur du loup-garou, le brun répondit par un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux, songeant qu'il n'était pas étonnant qu'un homme comme lui confonde appréciation et affection. Et c'était ce qui faisait de lui un meilleur professeur.

-J'ai quand même compris que je t'avais en quelque sorte avancé le travail, tenta Remus. Harry a réussi à utiliser l'occlumentie !

-Par ses PROPRES efforts, je n'en avais aucun doute, grommela Severus. Mais je testerais cette résistance dès demain.

-Est-ce que ça suffira pour lui faire récupérer son lien ? Demanda alors Sirius. Est-ce que… Ça veut dire qu'il va bientôt partir…

Avec un soupir, Severus repositionna sa lézard de feu sur son épaule et vint se placer devant son époux pour caresser doucement sa joue. Sirius accompagna le geste de son visage, s'y appuyant avec ferveur avant de lever des yeux triste vers lui.

-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas le garder avec toi.

-Je sais, murmura t'il. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'accepte.

Il se déroba alors à la caresse, fixant à nouveau sombrement ses mains.

-Il est sur la bonne voie, son esprit va naturellement pouvoir se soigner des attaques qu'il a subi… Mais il y a autre chose. Quelque chose que, je crois, il a commencé à découvrir…

-Quoi donc ? L'interrogea Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Severus se redressa de toute sa hauteur avec un air méprisant, mais daigna répondre tout de même :

-Que les attaques ne viennent pas que de l'extérieur. Il y a _autre_ chose en lui… _autre chose_.

-D-

Le sommeil d'Harry avait été réparateur, mais n'avait malheureusement pas chassé les images de la Talath-épouvantard. Elles avaient hantées ses songes et avait réveillé en lui un sentiment d'urgence plutôt négatif si l'on en croyait son professeur d'occlumentie.

-Faire les choses vite, c'est les faire mal, lui rappela Rogue. Attendre le bon moment, celui où tout sera en place pour recevoir votre touche personnelle, c'est exactement comme ça que l'on fait une potion, mais aussi que l'on arrive à ses fins dans la vie.

-Oui, et bien on sait tous à quel point je suis bon en potion, ironisa doucement Harry.

-Vous vous précipitez, c'est bien cela le problème. Donc, calmez-vous. Je vais vous tester pour voir à quel point vous avez fait des progrès.

Harry inspira profondément pour se détendre et alla s'asseoir au milieu du bureau, vérifiant par la même occasion que le souvenir de sa mère était bien là, toujours au fond de son esprit depuis qu'il l'y avait replacé en se réveillant.

Maintenant, Rogue ne faisait plus de grand mouvement de baguette en annonçant le sort, et Harry sourit en reconnaissant la sensation désormais familière d'un esprit cherchant à s'approcher du sien. Harry n'aurait su le définir précisément, mais il savait que ça le faisait cligner les paupières par un espèce de mécanisme étrange.

Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses : que Rogue repousse sans problème la figure maternelle, ou qu'il force la barrière pour voir jusqu'où elle pouvait tenir, mais pas à ce que son esprit se rétracte urgemment comme s'il avait été brûlé.

Ouvrant aussitôt les yeux, Harry put surprendre une expression totalement inédite sur le visage de son professeur. Sans pouvoir cependant l'identifier précisément car il se retourna prestement, les épaules tendues.

Absinthe qui gazouillait d'un ton rassurant en apprit cependant plus à Harry. Severus Rogue, pour une raison ou une autre… Etait troublé.

-Monsieur ? Il y a-t-il un problème avec ma protection ? Demanda t'il en descendant lentement de sa chaise comme s'il craignait qu'un mouvement brusque ne fasse exploser de colère l'homme.

-Pourquoi ce souvenir ? Demanda ce dernier avec la voix un peu rauque. Ne devrait-il pas être mauvais pour vous ? Un avantage pour vos ennemis ?

Harry fixa longuement le dos devant lui, puis se décida à répondre.

-Non, je n'éprouve pas… De sentiments particuliers pour cet évènement. J'étais trop petit. Pour moi… C'est juste le son de la voix de ma mère et la sensation de sa présence. Et ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient utiliser ma mère, elle est morte. Et je le sais. Je le sais depuis bien longtemps. Ce que je voulais, c'était cette sensation de protection et lui donner corps grâce aux quelques photos qu'on m'a donné d'elle. Mais c'est vrai qu'après coup… Ça peut peut être me faire passer pour quelqu'un de puéril…

-Ne changez rien si ça ne vous atteint pas, fut-il coupé brusquement.

Puis :

-La leçon est terminée pour aujourd'hui.

Harry observa le Maitre des Potions fuir la salle et disparaitre quelque part dans le hall avec le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

Le laissant avec cette arrière impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

Sans réponse, et légèrement désœuvré à cette heure jeune de la journée, Harry mit un peu de temps avant de prendre la décision de tapoter à la porte de la chambre de Sirius et de Rogue. Il n'eut pas de réponse et entrouvrit légèrement pour passer la tête à l'intérieur de l'antre plongée dans une pénombre encore bien sombre, aidée par les rideaux opaques qui filtraient la lumière du petit matin. L'air était tiède et sentait une odeur spécifique. Probablement un mélange des odeurs de Sirius et de Rogue.

Harry appela son parrain et un grognement endormi lui répondit avant qu'une forme bouge dans les couvertures d'un grand lit à baldaquin.

-Harry ?

L'homme se redressa avec une allure paresseuse, les cheveux légèrement en vrac et ses tatouages formant des ombres noirs sur ses biceps et son torse nu.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Je crois que j'ai fait fuir ton amant, lâcha Harry.

-Quoaa ? Croassa Sirius dans une non élégance totale, ayant apparemment bien du mal à émerger au réveil.

Il tapota une place près de lui et dit « Viens là ».

Harry entra dans la pièce, se sentant assez peu légitime, mais bondit quand même sur le lit :

-Je dis que Rogue est brusquement parti sans un mot. Il y a eu ce truc bizarre quand il a testé mon occlumentie, il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais utilisé le souvenir de ma mère et il a juste transplané Merlin seul sait où !

Sirius émit un bruit de bouche pensif en se laissant retomber contre le traversin.

-Ne t'en fait pas, finit-il par dire. Ça l'a sans doute surpris.

-Quoi donc ? Voulut savoir Harry. On aurait dit… Je sais pas, que je l'avais offensé.

-Tu sais, Severus et moi, et ton père et Remus aussi, nous avons le même âge et nous étions dans la même promotion à Poudlard… Comme ta mère.

-Ho, c'est vrai. Ça veut dire qu'il connaissait un peu ma mère…

-PAS un peu. Il la connaissait tout court. Ils étaient même amis à une période. Ca rendait ton père fou.

Harry se tendit sur le couvre lit, complétement abasourdi par la nouvelle :

-Ma mère et Rogue étaient amis ?!

Tout d'un coup, ça changeait beaucoup sa façon de voir sa mère. Et de voir Rogue aussi. Bien que ça n'expliquait en rien son comportement odieux avec lui si la femme qui l'avait mise au monde était une bonne connaissance à lui.

-Je crois même qu'ils se connaissaient d'avant Poudlard, ajouta Sirius en se redressant, un peu plus éveillé. Genre des amis d'enfance.

-Et bein ça alors… Je n'arrive même pas à l'imaginer. Rogue enfant. Rogue petit.

Mais il aurait aimé pouvoir imaginer sa mère petite, malheureusement sa tante s'était débarrassée de toutes les photos de sa petite sœur, ainsi que de ses parents. Les seules photos de famille existantes venaient du côté de la famille de Oncle Vernon et donc étaient sans intérêt pour Harry.

Sirius ricana un peu.

-A sa façon, j'imagine qu'il était un peu mignon. Tu sais, du genre Mercredi dans la Famille Adams.

Harry ne comprenait pas du tout la référence mais de toute façon il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il était tout de même troublant de découvrir que Rogue était plus proche de sa famille qu'il ne le pensait.

Puis il réalisa ce qu'il avait dû ressentir en voyant dans l'esprit d'Harry le visage de son amie décédée.

-Je me demande si elle lui manque…

-Je pense que oui, émit Sirius qui semblait avoir d'instinct comprit de quoi il parlait. Lily me manque aussi parfois. Moins que ton père, mais il y a ces moments où des choses se passent et je me dis : « Lily aurait dit ça » ou « Lily aurait fait ça » et il y a alors cette sensation de vide qui envahit ma poitrine.

Harry agrippa machinalement sa peau juste en dessous des clavicules. Toutes les paroles banales parlaient du cœur au sujet de douleur amoureuse ou de manque, mais la vérité, c'était que la douleur ressentie ressemblait plutôt à un trou creusé entre les deux poumons. Un trou qui aspirait tout sentiment positif pour ne laisser que de la tristesse. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Talath.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps puisque Sirius lui sauta dessus, l'entourant de ses deux bras pour le faire tomber dans le lit en une espèce de monumental câlin.

-Si…Sirius ?!

L'homme le pressa un peu plus fort contre lui, le visage enfouit dans son épaule.

-Juste un moment Harry… Tant que tu es tout à moi.

Résigné, Harry se força à se détendre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas eu son lot de câlin avec le tactile Damian dans son dortoir. C'était juste un peu différent parce que c'était un adulte, et, curieux, il enfouit une main dans les boucles brunes un peu longues. Couché sur un lit doux, enveloppé dans l'odeur des deux hommes, c'était en quelque sorte… Chaleureux. Ca réussissait presque à endormir son trop plein d'énergie et sa vigilance habituelle.

-Dis Harry… Finit par marmonner Sirius dans son épaule.

-Oui ?

-Ce serait bien si tu appelais Severus par son prénom.

Face à une requête si incongrue, Harry se redressa et fit la grimace avec un « Quoi ?! » abasourdi.

Son parrain leva les yeux vers lui, essayant d'avoir l'air innocent :

-Ce serait bien. Tu appelles Remus par son prénom. Et Severus est… Eh bien c'est ton beau-parrain maintenant vu qu'il m'a épousé !

-Ça ne marche définitivement PAS comme ça, répondit stoïquement Harry.

-Allez Harry ! Pour moi !

-Non, je tiens bien trop à ma vie et à celle de Talath !

La dispute continua un long moment, Sirius refusant de lâcher le morceau et Harry refusant en bloc parce qu'il ne pouvait juste pas appeler son professeur autrement que comme il le faisait actuellement. Est-ce qu'il appelait McGonnagall « Minerva » ? Non !

Comme les heures passaient, le débat se décala jusque dans la cuisine où Remus essaya de tartiner ses toasts tranquillement en ignorant les deux autres occupants qui se lançaient dans des argumentations de plus en plus ridicules.

Rogue fut absent durant toute la journée, mais sa lézard de feu ne cessa de faire des apparitions impromptus auprès des résidents du château, ce qui laissait à penser qu'il ne s'était tout simplement pas volatilisé dans la nature.

Ils étaient finalement en train de préparer tous le diner, parlant de placer des décorations de Noël, la fête approchant, quand l'homme refit son apparition comme si de rien n'était.

-Bonne ballade ? Demanda Sirius en perçant du regard son époux comme s'il essayait de le léglimencer.

-J'étais chez moi. La maison. Ta maison aussi maintenant.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui, surpris de voir une sorte de bégaiement dans sa bouche. Il continua cependant à mettre la table comme si de rien n'était, incapable de ne pas penser qu'il était la cause de cette retraite.

-Oui, bien sûr, accorda noblement Sirius sans rien demander de plus malgré la curiosité que l'on pouvait lire dans son regard.

Rogue hocha doucement de la tête, puis se tourna brusquement vers Harry en l'interpellant d'un « Potter ! » sec qui le fit presque se hérisser comme un chat face au danger.

Mais Sirius reprit immédiatement son époux , ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de répondre quoique ce soit :

-Severus… Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devrais l'appeler Harry ! Ne serait-ce que parce qu'à chaque fois que tu l'interpelle comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu parles avec James !

-Pas faux, approuva doucement Remus en remuant le contenu de sa poêle.

Rogue grogna avec dépit en réponse, comme un chien privé de son os, et s'avança doucement jusqu'à l'adolescent avant de lâcher avec une voix onctueuse –légèrement plus flippante pour Harry que ses aboiements habituels- son prénom d'un air complétement cynique.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son mari qui lui rendit un grand sourire hypocrite, puis reprit néanmoins son sérieux en sortant un petit paquet de photo noué d'un élastique de sa poche.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas beaucoup de photo d'elle… Ce sont des copies, vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez.

Il s'éloigna l'air de rien, comme s'il n'était pas concerné, alors qu'Harry dénouait fébrilement le lien pour tomber sur le visage, très visiblement enfantin de sa mère.

Et Dieu qu'elle était mignonne !

Il passa rapidement aux autres, découvrant toute une série de clichés sur des scènes familiales dans un parc, avec un homme et une femme qu'il finit par identifier comme ses grands-parents, et même ici et là une autre pette fille blonde osseuse à l'air boudeur qu'il reconnaissait comme sa tante.

Il y avait aussi à l'occasion un petit garçon brun à l'air fragile, la peau pâle avec des vêtements mal assortis et sombres – qui souriait d'un air un peu inquiet alors que la main du grand-père d'Harry se tenait sur son épaule.

Harry réalisa que Sirius était penché sur son épaule quand il parla avec enthousiasme :

-Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, un vrai petit Mercredi !

Rogue ne comprit pas non plus apparemment la référence puisqu'il fronça les sourcils, avant de grogner :

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de garder les photos où j'apparais.

-Il faut vraiment que je vous fasse voir quelques films… Disait quant à lui Sirius.

Harry avait bien l'intention de garder toutes ces photographies jusqu'à la dernière, appréciant de voir les enfants grandir et faire place au parc de Poudlard, sa mère et son professeur en uniforme vintage en train de porter des piles de livres ou de se promener avec plusieurs épaisseurs d'écharpes autour du cou.

-Merci beaucoup profess… (Harry se coupa en recevant une légère secousse de la part de Sirius et soupira en rougissant légèrement) Severus. (L'homme ouvrit des yeux surpris mais Harry fit face) c'est vraiment précieux pour moi. Avant aujourd'hui, je ne savais même pas à quoi ressemblaient mes grands-parents.

-Petunia n'a pas gardé de photographies de ses parents ?

Harry fit un signe de dénégation confus de la tête et Rogue grinça des dents :

-Quelle ingrate. Vos grands-parents étaient de très bonnes personnes. Ils ont accepté la magie de Lily à bras ouvert…

Harry tourna son attention sur sa grand-mère et chercha en elle des traces qui auraient pu dire qu'elle avait possédé et perdu un dragon. Mais il n'y avait aucune cicatrices, aucune ombre dans le regard. Ce n'était probablement pas elle la Dame de Réserve en fuite. Du coup, les soupçons reposaient sur son arrière-grand-mère.

-Peut être… Que ma grand-mère avait déjà vu des manifestations de magie dans son enfance.

-Si votre ancêtre était en fuite et se cachait, elle n'aurait probablement pas fait usage de la magie. Cela aurait été trop repérable à l'époque. Surtout si elle vivait au milieu des moldus.

Il y eut un silence dans la cuisine qui ne fut coupé que par Remus qui, déconcentré par la palpable intensité du moment, trouva le moyen de se brûler la main contre le bord de sa poêle.

Tous dissimulèrent alors leurs gênes à coup de raclement de gorge et de détournement de regard pour finalement se remettre à parler préparation de Noël. Rogue était bien sûr contre, arguant contre la perte de temps.

Harry réunit soigneusement ses photos et les rangea dans une de ses poches comme un trésor inestimable. Là où son histoire personnelle, ses racines, n'avaient été qu'un vide béant, ou un simple conte de quelques lignes parlant de parents très talentueux ayant défié Voldemort et s'étant fait tué, il y avait désormais une vraie histoire qui s'inscrivait – et le faisait se sentir plus fort.

Il commençait à être vraiment un moitié Potter et un moitié Evans, et à en être fier.

-D-

Ces jours paisibles et trop faciles devaient forcement être brisés. Il y eut un cauchemar – encore- Pas toutes les nuits, et pas tout à fait comme les autres. Mais en cette nuit de décembre, celle où Harry bondit de son matelas comme s'il avait été mordu par quelque chose, une sueur froide coulant sur sa peau, il se précipita vers la chambre de Sirius et Rogue pour tambouriner férocement à leur porte, quitte à passer pour un dingue.

Son instinct lui hurlait de ne pas laisser ce cauchemar de côté. Que ce n'était pas juste une invention. Que c'était peut-être réel. Peut-être en train d'arriver.

Sirius ouvrit la porte, une robe de chambre à peine nouée à ses hanches.

-Harry, que se passe t'il ?!

La douleur dans son front était si atroce que Harry s'éloigna, puis, sans que son corps l'ait prévenu, il s'appuya contre le mur d'une main et vomit.

-HARRY !?

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, ce furent Rogue et Remus qui sortirent de leur chambre et l'entourèrent.

-Je crois… Réussit finalement à dire Harry même si sa bouche avait désormais un gout âcre et acide. Je crois que Mr Weasley s'est fait attaquer.

-Quoi ?! S'étonna Remus pendant que les deux autres adultes s'interrogeaient du regard.

-Je le sais, il s'est fait mordre ! Il y a du sang partout ! C'est grave, s'il vous plait, il faut l'aider !

-Vous avez fait… Tenta Rogue.

-Non ! Ce n'était pas un cauchemar ! Pas un rêve _ordinaire_ ! J'étais là… Je l'ai vu… Je l'ai _fait_ …

Il était toujours appuyé au mur, tremblant de tous ses membres quand Sirius vint le soutenir de ses bras.

-Où as-tu mal ? Demanda t'il avec inquiétude.

-Ma tête… Ma cicatrice…

Rogue eut un regard sombre.

-Très bien. Je vais me rendre au QG de l'Ordre et en apprendre plus à ce sujet.

Harry ne l'entendit pas transplaner, mais c'était un fait que l'homme avait disparu au moment où il regarda à nouveau dans le couloir. Il espérait VRAIMENT qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour Arthur. Il n'osait pas imaginer comment se sentiraient Ron, Fred et George si leur père était mort. Et Charlie ! Charlie qui gardait ses distances, pas par un manque d'amour, mais pour éviter d'être blessé par l'incompréhension de ses parents. Il était plus fragile, plus sensible, qu'il ne laissait personne le voir. Plus complexe. Harry se mordit machinalement la lèvre, gonflée et douloureuse, réalisant plus que jamais l'incroyable énigme que formait le jeune homme qu'il avait autrefois pris pour un bloc, aveuglé par ses yeux d'enfants.

Sans rien dire de plus, il se laissa conduire par Sirius jusqu'à sa propre chambre, puis Remus les rejoignit avec un plateau contenant trois mugs de chocolat chaud.

Remus et le chocolat... Songea avec un peu d'humour Harry en prenant entre ses mains la tasse couverte d'une chaleur réconfortante.

La douleur dans son front semblait peu à peu se calmer.

-Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans ma tête pendant mon sommeil, affirma Harry, car c'était la seule possibilité qu'il voyait. Ca dure depuis peut-être longtemps. Jamais quand Talath protégeait mon esprit… Mais je ne crois pas avoir fait ce genre de rêve à la Réserve non plus. Ça a commencé ici.

-Tu ne te protège pas pendant ton sommeil ? S'étonna Remus en s'asseyant au fond du lit, le dos contre un pilier.

-Si, mais… Ca ne semble pas passer par la même voie que les attaques habituelles. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer… Mais… Je ne crois pas que la personne qui m'envoi ces pensées le sache. Pourquoi me montrer tout ça ? En fait…

-Et si c'était toi qui faisais de la légilimencie ? Le coupa Sirius. Si c'était toi qui cherchait à savoir des choses et qui, inconsciemment, dans ton sommeil, te connectait à quelqu'un ? Tu es si anxieux de tout ce qui t'arrive que tu fais peut être une sorte de somnambulisme de l'esprit ?

Cette idée n'était pas bête du tout. Harry la considéra un instant, mais il y avait le fait qu'il n'avait jamais appris la légilimencie et qu'il trouverait suspect d'arriver si facilement à pénétrer l'esprit de la personne qu'il croyait être au centre de ses rêves. Celle qu'il incarnait la plupart du temps.

-Et j'aurais réussi à infiltrer l'esprit de ce que Rogue… Pardon, Severus, considère comme l'un des légilimens les plus puissants ?

Les deux adultes froncèrent aussitôt les sourcils, ayant peur de ce qu'il suggérait et n'osant même pas l'affirmer à haute voix. Pourtant Harry savait qu'ils avaient compris qu'il parlait de Voldemort.

-Mais là j'étais une sorte d'animal… Qui mord… Annonça Harry. Qui rampe au sol… Un serpent ?

-Tu-Sais-Qui a un serpent d'après nos sources, répondit Remus. Un animal dangereux… Plus imposant que la normale et probablement magique.

-C'est une femelle, ajouta Harry alors qu'il essayait de se réapproprier les sensations de son rêve. Pleine de haine. De désir de meurtre. De dévouement. Comme une dragonne protégeant son Maître.

Il se replia sur son chocolat chaud et attendit avec les autres le retour de Rogue. Et, si possible, une bonne nouvelle.

Quand ce dernier entra dans la chambre d'Harry, il semblait songeur. Il se posta devant eux et leurs regards inquisiteurs.

-Arthur Weasley a été retrouvé et amené à Ste Mangouste. Je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant sur son état de santé.

Harry déglutit difficilement.

-Alors c'était vrai ? Demanda-t-il.

L'homme hocha sombrement de la tête :

-Oui, c'était vrai.

-D-

Harry avait hésité longuement, réfléchissant au fait de mettre sa couverture en danger. Il n'était pas censé être en relation avec quiconque de Poudlard, il était censé se trouver à des millions de kilomètres de Londres, sur une île tropicale remplie de blessés et de vieux dragons… puis Rogue avait sorti de sa cape une potion. Du Polynectar.

A présent Harry était aussi roux et couvert de tâche de rousseur que n'importe quel Weasley, qui le regardaient avec un peu de fascination d'ailleurs.

-Harry, c'est vraiment toi ? Demanda Ron qui cherchait des yeux un détail secret qu'il aurait pu être le seul à connaitre.

Thot voletait curieusement autour de lui, sentant comme tous les autres lézards de feu le mensonge de son apparence.

Harry attrapa son ami par l'épaule et lui fit un « chut ! » contrarié.

-Oui, mais appelle moi Romuald, je suis votre cousin de Northumberland, d'accord ?

Cela fit légèrement rire Ginny qui glissa son bras sous le sien et lui jeta un regard canaille :

-Eh bien, bonjour cher cousin, cela fait longtemps !

Et l'effrontée en profita pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Harry renifla d'un air faussement indigné, mais la laissa faire, observant pour lui-même que si elle lui semblait encore bien jeune, ce n'était plus une petite fille. Il y avait probablement un début de poitrine sous son pull noir à l'effigie de l'équipe des Harpies de Hollyhead ajusté, même si ça ne devait pas ressembler aux formes très opulentes de sa mère. Ses frères devaient néanmoins commencer à surveiller tout ce qui avait une queue dans un pantalon et qui s'approchait un peu trop près de la rouquine.

Il tourna la tête vers l'autre jeune fille de l'équipée, Hermione, et celle-ci lui sourit doucement depuis le creux des bras de Fred qui la tenait possessivement comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un ne la lui arrache.

A son sujet, Harry se garda de mater ses seins, considérant que ce serait vraiment quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Parce que Fred, et parce que c'était son amie.

Et de toute façon, Molly vint pour l'agripper dans ses bras.

-Remus nous a dit que c'était grâce à toi si on a pu le soigner à temps. Alors merci Harry ! Cent fois Merci ! Tu as sauvé notre famille !

Gêné à présent, il bégaya des choses incompréhensibles jusqu'à ce qu'elle le relâche. Par l'Oeuf, il avait juste rêvé ! Il ne voulait pas qu'on en fasse une histoire – juste avancer dans cet étrange hôpital où ils se tenaient tous et s'assurer que Mr Weasley allait vraiment bien.

Après un tour au guichet des renseignements, d'où ils avaient pu observer toutes sortes d'accidents magiques peu enviables, ils furent envoyés au premier étage – le service des blessures par créatures magiques.

La pièce réservée aux morsures graves était occupée par trois sorciers, dont Mr Weasley qui lisait tranquillement la gazette dans un faible rayon de soleil. Ginny se précipita aussitôt jusqu'à lui et il l'attrapa par un bras pour la câliner contre lui.

L'autre bras était encore couvert de bandages.

-Bonjour, leur fit-il. Vous arrivez juste après Bill. Il voulait rester mais il avait du travail qui l'attendait. Charlie aussi est passé avec Derianth, au point du jour (il fit alors un clin d'œil à ce qu'il avait compris être Harry) Mais je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était grâce à toi que je m'en étais sorti, afin de ne pas te causer du souci à la Réserve.

-C'est gentil, mais Charlie fait partie des personnes au courant, vous savez.

Les parents eurent l'air surpris.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi important, laissa tomber Mr Weasley.

-Il est second d'escadrille Papa ! Le reprit Ron d'un air amusé. Et c'est un chevalier bronze.

Harry acquiesça fortement.

-Oui, et il a de l'influence sur les autres. Je suis certain qu'il finira par diriger sa propre équipe dans les années à venir.

Molly sourit d'un air penaud et posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari, le dévorant des yeux avec amour :

-Tous nos enfants sont merveilleux… Même les jumeaux qui se sont mis à réviser sérieusement leurs ASPICs depuis que cette chère Hermione a décidé de s'occuper d'eux !

Les jumeaux s'insurgèrent alors et les joues d'Hermione rougirent doucement devant l'éloge. Discrètement, elle s'approcha d'Harry pour laisser la famille ensemble.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle. On nous a dit que tu résidais en ce moment avec Sirius et le professeur Rogue… Tu savais qu'ils s'étaient mariés ? Le professeur Dumbledore nous l'a appris hier.

-Je vis avec eux Hermione, comment veux-tu que je ne le sache pas ? Ironisa Harry. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être le fils qui doit cohabiter avec son nouveau beau-père. Sirius m'oblige à l'appeler SEVERUS ! Tu te rends compte ?!

La jeune fille gloussa en réponse.

-Donc vous vous entendez mieux, quand même ? Rien à voir avec la façon dont ça se passait quand tu étais élève avec nous à Poudlard ? J'étais un peu inquiète quand j'ai appris ça.

Harry pensa aux photos de sa mère que lui avait offertes l'homme et ôta de sa bouche toute réponse sournoise impliquant un serpentard prêt à tout pour plaire à Sirius.

-Non. Il est très correct avec moi. Presque… Concerné. Si je devais avoir un beau-père, je suppose qu'il serait pas mal pour le poste.

A ce moment-là, Molly haussa la voix, une dispute ayant éclaté entre les jumeaux et les parents. Hermione orienta aussitôt un regard concerné sur Fred qui faisait face, l'air révolté. Elle semblait vraiment mordue, la Hermione, songea Harry avant de se concentrer sur le sujet de l'altercation.

-Fred et Georges veulent savoir ce qu'il s'est passé vraiment et Papa et Maman essaient de noyer le poisson, expliqua à voix basse Ron. Je suis d'accord avec mes frères, on est presque sûr que Papa était en train d'effectuer une sorte de mission pour l'Ordre.

-L'Ordre du Phénix ? Reprit Harry. Vos parents en font partis ?

-Nos parents, Bill… Je crois que Charlie a été aussi approché mais qu'il a refusé. Conflit d'intérêt avec la Réserve je crois.

-Totalement, approuva Harry.

Il ne voulait même pas savoir quelle était la sentence pour agir en agent double. Ça devait être horrible. Pire qu'une désertion.

-Mais… Toi, comment es-tu au courant ? S'étonna Ron. On nous a formellement interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit… Même à toi, ajouta-t-il d'un air désolé.

Harry balaya ses remords en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

-Sirius m'en a parlé.

-On a passé l'été dans sa maison, lui apprit Ron. C'est le QG de l'Ordre. Et cet endroit est juste méga glauque.

Harry se souvenait en effet avoir entendu dire que c'était une sorte de cadeau empoisonné.

A ce moment-là, on tapa à la porte de la salle de soin et deux personnes firent leur entrée sous un soupir de soulagement de Molly.

Harry se crispa immédiatement en voyant le premier, car il s'agissait de Maugrey Fol Œil. Le vrai, espérait-il, parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter à nouveau Croupton sous polynectar. La deuxième personne était une jeune femme – l'air d'avoir l'âge de Charlie- athlétique, pas tout à fait comme une chevalier dragon, plus légère, avec de grands yeux noirs et des cheveux violets très atypique, rebiquant tout autour de son visage en cœur.

-Nymphadora Tonks, lui souffla Ron. Une autre membre de l'Ordre avec le vieux Maugrey…

Maugrey dû l'entendre car son œil de verre pivota furieusement dans leur direction. Quant à la jeune femme, elle semblait savoir à qui elle avait à faire puisqu'elle lui adressa un grand sourire, les yeux pétillant de curiosité.

Mais Molly chassa tous les jeunes de la pièce sous prétexte que les deux nouveaux arrivés devaient parler à Arthur – et tout cela semblait vraiment la soulager.

Et c'était irritant de retrouver cette sensation d'être mis de côté sous des excuses foireuses de protection et d'âge. Harry pouvait vraiment comprendre la frustration des jumeaux et de Ron qui subissaient ça en orbitant autour des Hommes de Dumbledore.

Les jumeaux avaient néanmoins plus d'une corde à leur arc puisque George sortit de sa poche plusieurs étranges liens d'où pendaient une sorte d'oreille molle.

-Des oreilles à rallonge, notre invention, affirma joyeusement Fred en lui en tendant une.

Harry hésita une seconde, peu certain de vouloir entendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire. Tout ce qui concernait Dumbledore était un tel tas de mensonges et de manipulations… Le monstre noir qui semblait s'être tapi en Harry refit son apparition et il s'obligea à respirer lentement pour le renvoyer là d'où il venait.

Il ne pouvait pas juste cracher contre des informations – même déguisées ou erronées. La connaissance était la clef de tout. Espionner l'Ordre semblait tout à fait légitime pour un chevalier dragon. Les Réserves étaient sous le commandement des Ministères magiques affiliés. L'Ordre du Phénix faisait ses trucs dans son coin, ni plus ni moins en illégalité. Il avait remarqué l'insigne d'Auror sur la robe de sorcier de Nymphadora Tonks, et était certain qu'elle leur servait d'espion au sein du Ministère britannique. Tout comme Arthur, probablement.

Et même si Harry n'aimait pas Fudge… Il savait qu'il travaillait avec le Ministère. Il était un soldat.

Tous ces gens de l'Ordre, à l'instar des mangemorts, étaient des sortes de miliciens non contrôlés, aidé parfois de mercenaires aux méthodes discutables.

Harry ne pouvait pas cautionner ça.

Mais cet Ordre contenait des personnes qu'il appréciait. Remus, les parents Weasley, même Rogue et il voyait dans les yeux des plus jeunes, de ses amis, leur envie de faire partie eux aussi de ce grand ensemble. Alors est-ce que Harry ne serait pas en train de les trahir ?

Il les fixa, ils attendaient un peu que Harry se décide à écouter la discussion comme on attendrait le feu vert d'un leader, et s'il pouvait que trop bien comprendre leur enthousiasme à s'impliquer, il voyait aussi leurs corps faibles, minces, la position relâchée de leurs corps, leurs pieds reposant par terre sans appui, leur baguettes rangées aléatoirement.

Ils n'étaient juste pas prêts pour ça. Ils allaient juste se faire tuer.

Arthur et son corps flasque de fonctionnaire étaient en ce moment même sur un lit d'hôpital. Autant Maugrey et cette Tonks étaient clairement entrainés, Rogue aussi, autant il ne voyait pas ce que les autres pourraient faire dans leurs conditions

Harry ne pouvait pas les encourager. Même s'il loupait quelque chose d'important.

Il rabaissa le cordon et le rendit à George qui eut l'air très déçu.

De peur de paraitre condescendant, il ne dit rien, mais dans sa tête il le pensa très fort :

Laissez cela aux vrais soldats.

Et peut être qu'une part de lui voulait les garder à l'abri, loin des batailles. Voulait qu'ils gardent leur innocence joyeuse et réconfortante. Voulait que Fred épouse Hermione, qu'ils aient une jolie petite maison et des enfants qu'aucun Mage Noir ne pourrait menacer.

Pensant très fort aux photos de sa mère, il ne voulait pas un nouveau massacre d'Halloween à la Potter. Plus jamais – et ce peu importe ce qu'il aurait à vivre pour ça.

 _A Suivre…_

 _Et voilà un début concernant l'Ordre. Il y en aura encore un bout au chapitre suivant qui risque d'être long. Mais je suis plutôt motivée à l'écrire puisqu'il ferme un arc – et me permet d'attaquer la suite ( et nous rapproche pas mal de mon serpentard favori et aussi de la fin de la période d'Aspirant pour Harry, hihi.) Alors je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !_


	40. L'Ombre dans Harry

_**Mot de l'auteur :**_ _Bonjour tout le monde ! Ce chapitre a eu un retard mooonnnstre, je suis tellement désolé ! Mais vous verrez, il est long. Pour le poster le plus tôt possible, je vais faire l'impasse sur les réponses aux commentaires, mais je répondrais aux questions demain. Je remercie donc très chaleureusement tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, ils sont toujours très appréciés. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

 **-RESERVE DE LA MONTAGNE BLANCHE-**

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants :** Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
River (dragon bronze Carenath, lézard de feu bronze)  
Cyan (dragon bronze)  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)  
Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Reyn (dragon brun)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens- - Maitresse des Armes-  
Mortimer Cadwell (dragon vert Hellth) – Apprenti Guérisseur -

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

 **-CHATEAU DE NURMENGARD-**

Severus Rogue (lézard de feu vert Absinthe) –époux de Sirius Rogue-  
Sirius Rogue –époux de Severus Rogue-

 **-ORDRE DU PHENIX-**

Albus Dumbledore  
Remus Lupin  
Maugrey Fol-Œil  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Arthur et Molly Weasley  
Bill Weasley

 **-CHATEAU DE POUDLARD-**

George Weasley  
Frederick Weasley –petit ami de Hermione Granger-  
Ronald Weasley (lézard de feu bleu Thot)  
Hermione Granger –petite amie de Frederick Weasley-  
Ginevra Weasley

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : L'Ombre dans Harry**

-Allez-y, l'encouragea Rogue.

Il devait recommencer tout doucement, procéder par le début. Invoquant tout ce qu'était Talath – son vrai nom- il sentit avec plaisir le flux de magie venir à lui et ce sans aucun déchirement sanglant de la part de son esprit.

-Lux, souffla t'il.

Il entendit le mot être déformé par l'ajout du pouvoir de sa dragonne et une boule de lumière blanche apparut entre ses mains.

Il inspira brusquement, l'enthousiasme et l'ivresse de la victoire le gagnant tout entier alors qu'il avait REUSSI. Il avait PUTAIN de réussi à réutiliser un mot de Pouvoir. Il avait vaincu ce que lui avait fait cette salope de Dame Blanche !

Oh comme il aimerait tellement à cet instant l'avoir devant lui pour la narguer, lui renvoyer son échec en pleine face ! « Tu as essayé ! Eh bien voila ! J'ai survécu, je me suis accroché et je vais te faire la peau ! » Après plusieurs mois de galère sans nom, il s'en sortait enfin !

Bien sûr il était obligé d'exulter dans sa tête parce que Rogue n'était pas un très grand admirateur des adolescents trop sûr d'eux…. Et puis, il restait un problème majeur.

Il fit disparaitre l'orbe lumineuse d'un mouvement de la main et jeta un regard contrit à l'homme devant lui.

-Ça fonctionne, fit Rogue. On dirait que la blessure mentale a été résorbée.

-Mais pourquoi je ne communique toujours pas avec Talath ? Si j'utilise son nom, ça veut dire que nous sommes liés, que le lien est à nouveau là, mais…

-Je ne pense pas un instant que votre lien vous ait jamais quitté, le coupa l'homme. Y accéder était juste difficile. Parce qu'il y avait une blessure béante dans votre esprit d'abord – ça nous l'avons réglé. Ensuite vous avez délibérément à un moment placé un mur entre les dragons et vous, mais ça je pense aussi que c'est réglé…

Il soupira profondément en passant une main dans sa nuque, l'air vraiment dérangé d'avoir cette conversation. Harry savait de quoi il parlait. Le Vol. Ce putain de Vol.

-Ouais… C'est une sorte de résignation. Il faut prendre les dragons avec tout ce qu'ils sont, pas juste ce qui me plait ou m'arrange, cracha Harry.

Il détestait que Rogue le regarde avec souci comme il le faisait en ce moment.

-Ca ne me semble pas normal, finit par dire l'homme. On devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous… Pas juste…

-STOP professeur, l'arrêta Harry. C'est tout à votre honneur, vraiment, mais vous n'auriez jamais dû l'apprendre. Ça, c'est juste des affaires de chevalier dragon et ça doit rester dans la Réserve. C'est… Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Il faut avoir marqué un dragon pour comprendre. Et c'est la voie que j'ai choisi, de mon propre gré. Me livrer tout entier à Talath. Comme elle se livre tout entier à moi. Aussi grande, puissante soit-elle, c'est à mes ordres, à mes passions et à mes caprices qu'elle obéit. A moi petit sorcier tout faible. Alors, mon corps, ma vie sexuelle ou amoureuse… C'est quelque chose que je peux et dois mettre en second plan.

-Vous avez raison, je ne comprends pas. Je ne vois que, vous, jeune garçon non majeur, vierge, devenu l'objet de la concupiscence de tout un groupe d'hommes pour des raisons toutes discutables – que ce soit un moyen d'obtenir le pouvoir, ou par désir pour votre personne –et je n'arrive pas à croire que depuis toutes ces années, nous soutenions ce genre de chose par ignorance. Qu'une partie de mes impôts cautionne ce système et je suis tout à fait incapable de penser aux Dames de la Réserve que je connais sans me dire qu'elles n'ont pas choisi l'homme à leur côté mais qu'elles n'ont pas d'autres choix que de sourire et de se taire. Et je ne sais même pas comment je vais pouvoir assumer de mentir à Sirius quand vous serez pareillement apparié. Quand vous serez de retour à la Réserve je me demanderais tous les jours si ce Vol est arrivé, et comment vous le vivez.

Harry resta un instant muet face à cette déclaration si honnête. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Rogue se livre de cette façon. Bien sûr, sa réaction était probablement la raison pour laquelle les Réserves cachaient tout cela, mais il était vraiment touché.

-Vous serez inquiet pour moi ? Demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

-Evidemment, enfant, et je maudis déjà l'homme qui vous fera du mal.

-Peut-être pas… Souffla doucement Harry comme en une prière timide. Peut-être qu'il sera bon avec moi…

Rogue n'avait pas l'air optimiste, il avait l'air préoccupé. Il se détourna avec son habituel mouvement de robe de sorcier.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez abattu ce mur mental. Ce n'est donc plus ce qui vous cause des interférences avec votre lien. Qu'en est-il de vos incursions dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de son serpent ? D'autres cauchemars ?

Harry haussa des épaules.

-Je n'y arrive pas sur demande. C'est tellement bizarre. On dirait que ça n'arrive que lorsque Volde… Enfin, _Lui_ , est sous l'emprise de fortes émotions comme la joie ou la violence. Je n'explique pas le serpent. Quoiqu'il en soit ça me donne toujours l'impression qu'on me plante un pieu dans ma cicatrice. J'avais arrêté de ressentir ça avec Talath.

-De bons occlumens ces dragons… Marmonna Rogue.

-Vous pensez que c'est à cause de ça que je n'ai toujours pas accès à l'esprit de Talath ?

-Non, fut la réponse abrupte que Harry reçut. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça à votre place. Je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre. Le reste, vous devez le faire de vous-même. Vous savez que quelque chose cloche. Réfléchissez. A ce que vous êtes. Et vous comprendrez.

-Mais vous, vous le savez ! L'accusa Harry. Alors pourquoi ne pas me le dire ?!

-C'est une supposition de ma part. Quelque chose que vous devez réaliser.

Rogue pointa un doigt pour toucher la poitrine de Harry et continua :

-Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas tout seul, là.

Et sur cette affirmation sibylline, il le laissa.

Harry eut alors tout loisir de retourner ce qu'il lui avait dit dans tous les sens, errant dans un couloir de la forteresse alors qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Remus avait déménagé au QG de l'Ordre depuis l'attaque de Arthur Weasley et leurs conversations commençaient déjà à manquer à Harry. Même si, pour être honnête, plus que d'avoir le loup-garou comme compagnie, il aurait aimé rentrer à la Réserve.

Il s'assit dans le renfoncement d'une grande fenêtre et observa avec monotonie la neige tomber sur les versants des montagnes, recouvrir d'une fine couches les squelettes en contrebas.

Seigneur, ces squelettes, il ne s'y ferait jamais. Il avait beau se dire que tout le monde finissait ainsi, en un assemblement de minéral de calcium, il avait l'impression de pouvoir palper la souffrance des dragons blessés mortellement, chutant jusqu'au sol pour se briser un peu plus, leur chevalier déchiré par l'angoisse et le chagrin. S'ils étaient seulement encore en vie, sinon la lente agonie des dragons qui n'arrivaient pas à transplaner pour se tuer dans l'obscurité glaciale de l'Entre Deux.

Il savait que tout ça l'attendait, aussi sûr qu'il avait vu ces ossements dans sa vision, il verrait de ses propres yeux la bataille qui ferait à nouveau tant de victimes.

Les visions du Miroir d'Obsidienne semblaient du genre impossible à prévoir et à contrer. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que le portoloin l'amènerait ici ? Alors comment savoir ce qui amènerait à cette bataille ? Avec un rire d'autodérision, Harry songea qu'il aurait dû avoir ses premiers cours de divination en troisième année. Il l'avait choisi en option au milieu de toute la liste parce que Ron lui avait dit que c'était un cours facile ! Quelle connerie ! Néanmoins, si ça pouvait l'aider, il se réservait un moment dans son futur pour rendre visite au professeur de divination de Poudlard.

Même si Ron et Hermione pensaient qu'il s'agissait de la plus grosse escroquerie de l'Histoire.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se pencher sur tout ce que lui avait appris, et le miroir, et la Dame Blanche. A commencer par ces foutues prophéties à son sujet.

Quand le soleil fut suffisamment haut pour que Sirius soit réveillé et préparé, il rejoignit le salon où il avait l'habitude d'éplucher la presse et quelques vieux bouquins – à la fois pour connaitre la situation de la guerre, mais aussi pour chercher une échappatoire à sa situation juridique d'évadé de prison qui le privait de baguette légitime et de tout son héritage.

Ce fut cependant avec une lettre dépliée sous ses yeux que Harry le trouva, l'air plutôt mécontent. Harry piocha une pomme dans une coupe de fruit, la frotta machinalement contre sa manche avant de croquer dedans et de l'interroger :

-Tu as reçu de mauvaises nouvelles ?

Sirius eut sa ride entre les sourcils – une ride qu'Harry commençait à considérer comme lui appartenant. Celle qu'il avait toujours quand il parlait de son retour à la Réserve.

-Eh bien… Ça dépend…

Il avait l'air réticent et Harry s'assit sur l'accoudoir d'un divan lui faisant face, continuant à grignoter son fruit jusqu'à ce que l'homme se décide.

-C'est de Molly Weasley, finit par marmonner son parrain. Elle voudrait t'inviter à passer Noël avec eux au Square Grimmaurd. Les enfants en seraient ravis apparemment et moi et Severus, sommes bien évidemment le bienvenue si nous souhaitons éventuellement nous joindre à vous…

Il grogna presque les derniers mots et Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder les décorations qu'ils avaient déjà installées dans la pièce. Leur plan initial était de le faire ici, à trois. Rogue avait accepté de faire le repas et Harry s'était proposé pour le dessert. Cela le fit se sentir plutôt déchiré.

Voulait-il d'un noël privé, juste entre eux, ou bien pouvait-il en profiter pour passer du temps avec ses amis de Poudlard ? Dans les deux cas cette opportunité serait sûrement la dernière.

Sirius était néanmoins en proie à des tourments légèrement différents :

-Tu vois comment elle formule ça ? Comme si je pourrais ne pas passer Noël avec toi ? Comme si eux étaient plus ta famille que moi ? « Eventuellement nous joindre à vous » ! Ah ! Non mais quel toupet ! Dans MA maison en plus ! M'inviter dans MA maison !

-Je suis certain qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal… Tenta Harry.

-Tu ne sais pas Harry, elle n'est pas contente de la situation. Toi avec moi et Severus, ici, dans ce château. Remus m'a dit qu'elle avait demandé à Dumbledore de régler ce problème… Comme si le directeur avait un quelconque droit sur toi ou sur moi ! Elle ne m'aime pas. Elle pense que je vais t'embarquer dans des choses dangereuses, et en plus elle n'approuve pas du tout mon mariage avec Severus.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour faire des choses dangereuses, ricana Harry en jetant son trognon dans une poubelle. Et pour ton mariage… Je ne vois pas en quoi ça la regarde.

-Voilà ! Approuva vigoureusement Sirius en agitant violemment la lettre.

Plus sérieusement, Harry le fixa :

-Si tu ne veux pas y aller, on fera ça ici, comme on avait prévu de le faire.

L'homme poussa un profond soupir en laissant le parchemin retomber sur une table basse devant lui.

-Je ne veux pas te priver de tes amis juste parce qu'il y a une femme sans gêne dans les parages. Et puis il y aura Remus, et Severus aura une bonne excuse pour s'éclipser discrètement et ne pas participer à ce qu'il considère comme une mascarade commerciale.

-Moi j'espère juste que Dumbledore restera à Poudlard… Songea Harry à voix haute tout en remarquant pour la première fois la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier qui montrait justement le directeur de l'école en train de sortir d'une session du Magenmagot en compagnie du Ministre Fudge.

Et, un peu derrière eux, Lucius Malefoy.

-D-

Une nouvelle veste en cuir, un collier en lacet avec un pendentif de plume, deux énormes livres, dont l'un sur les célèbres Dames de Réserve, un autre sur la Défense magique appliquée et son usage contre les Forces du Mal, une énorme boite de Dragées surprises et l'inévitable pull de Molly : voilà tout ce qu'il y avait sur le lit d'Harry au milieu de plusieurs cadavres de papier cadeau.

Enfin, presque tout : il avait immédiatement caché sous son matelas un magazine de pornographie gay accompagné d'une petite note « _Pour que tu puisses en trouver un à ton goût._ » Signé bien évidemment de Mortimer.

S'il l'avait dans un premier temps maudit, il aurait été malhonnête de dire qu'il ne l'avait pas feuilleté avec intérêt avant de le cacher. Et qu'il ne le regarderait pas à nouveau ce soir.

C'était, avec le collier offert par Charlie, les seuls présents venant de la Réserve. Il ne s'y attendait même pas à vrai dire. De son groupe d'ami, seul Damian avait commencé à recevoir une solde. A 4 mornilles la semaine, la solde d'un chevalier en début de carrière, il fallait économiser pas mal pour pouvoir s'offrir quelque chose.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il se sentait parfaitement comblé par ses cadeaux de Noël.

Il espérait avoir fait des heureux avec ses propres cadeaux. Il avait même demandé à Rogue de faire un retrait important dans les coffres des Potter afin d'offrir un nouveau bijou à Talath. Stevens désapprouverait totalement, mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'Harry n'avait rien ajouté au trésor officieux de sa dragonne.

Il sourit mélancoliquement en pensant à elle.

Bientôt il serait à nouveau à ses côtés : il y croyait dur comme fer.

Songeant à la longue journée qui les attendait, Harry rangea tous ce qui avait lieu d'être, et sauta de son lit pour se préparer, s'assurant bien de porter le collier de Charlie et la superbe veste qui n'était autre que le cadeau de Sirius et apparemment aussi de Rogue (Même s'il n'avait pas signé la carte).

-Joyeux Noël ! Entonna-t-il joyeusement en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

Il eut droit à une vraie réponse de son parrain, assorti d'une embrassade, et d'un grognement dédaigneux de Rogue qui épluchait la Gazette du Sorcier version Festive.

Il suffisait de voir que la Une était au sujet du Chœur Gobelin de Chant de Noël pour savoir qu'il ne devait rien y avoir de très intéressant à lire. Harry préféra se jeter sur les restes de bûche aux marrons qu'ils avaient servis au réveillon. Ce n'était pas très raisonnable sachant que le repas de Noël risquait d'être copieux avec Molly aux commandes, mais Harry se jura de faire le double d'entrainement durant une semaine pour brûler les graisses excédentaires.

-A quelle heure déjà doit-on être au QG ? Demanda-t-il avec excitation, pressé de revoir ses amis.

-Pas avant midi, fit Sirius en posant sa tasse de café et Harry remarqua alors qu'il avait de petits yeux. Les Weasley iront d'abord rendre visite à Arthur avant de rentrer pour manger.

-Tu as mal dormi cette nuit ? S'inquiéta Harry. C'est cette histoire avec Molly qui te met dans cet état ?

Sirius émit un petit son étranglé, la courbe de ses lèvres se plissant en un mélange de lignes embarrassée et amusée. A voir la façon dont les mains de Rogue se crispèrent sur le pauvre journal, Harry regretta aussitôt sa question.

-Okay. Pas mal dormi. PEU dormi, c'est ça ? J'ai encore raté une occasion de me taire.

C'était si embarrassant ! Harry replongea dans son petit déjeuner pour mieux se faire oublier et se maudire intérieurement. Il n'était juste toujours pas habitué à vivre avec un couple ayant une vraie vie sexuelle. Surtout en s'immisçant lors d'une période où ils auraient juste dû être eux deux, sans un adolescent maladroit dans les pattes.

-Mais ta sollicitude est appréciée, s'empressa d'affirmer Sirius. Et je suis assez alerte pour un cours matinal si ça te dis… Je sens que tu n'es pas très loin de former un patronus ! Ce serait une belle réussite pour ce jour de Noël !

Bien sûr, Harry était loin de créer un patronus dit « corporel », ayant l'apparence d'un animal, mais à la fin de la séance, il produisait une brume blanchâtre tout à fait honorable. Il était difficile de savoir ce qu'elle vaudrait face à un détraqueur, mais il avait réussi à envoyer de court message à Rogue qui se trouvait à un étage inférieur.

En retour, il avait pu voir un magnifique patronus de chien les invectiver, Sirius et lui, d'arrêter de l'embêter avec leurs gamineries. A ce moment, Sirius prit des couleurs sur les joues, et Harry le crut en colère, mais il semblait qu'il n'en était rien, bien au contraire.

-C'est un chien, expliqua t'il à Harry en tentant de contrôler un grand sourire idiot.

-J'ai vu, et alors ? C'est important la forme animale que le patronus prend ?

-La forme dépend du souvenir heureux qui est utilisé….

Il n'alla pas plus loin, les yeux rêveurs, et Harry retourna son attention sur la baguette d'Aubepine, se demandant quelle forme prendrait le sien. Son plus fort souvenir était la première fois qu'il avait volé avec Talath. Mais un patronus dragon serait un peu… Exagéré… Et légèrement superflu.

Ils arrêtèrent l'entrainement quelques minutes avant l'heure du départ et rejoignirent Rogue qui les attendait dans le hall pour transplaner. Mais avant cela, l'homme lui tendit un morceau de papier et lui demanda de retenir l'adresse indiquée.

-La Maison est protégé par un Gardien du Secret, expliqua Sirius. Seul lui – ou un mot de lui peut te permettre d'entrer.

Harry fronça le nez face aux boucles travaillées qui formaient « _Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres_. ».

-C'est l'écriture de Dumbledore, leur fit-il remarquer, ne s'attirant qu'une réponse positive.

L'Ombre s'agita en Harry et il dût presque se retenir de lui dire « oui oui, je sais… ». A la place il prit avec une expression désabusée la main que lui tendait Rogue et se laissa emporter dans la tempête du sort de transplanage.

Tout en se disant que, décidemment, Dumbledore jouait un jeu déroutant.

Pourquoi avait-il généralement l'impression que l'homme ne protégeait pas les bonnes choses ?

-D-

L'arrivée d'Harry à Square Grimmaurd ressembla un peu à un ensemble flou de visages, de présentations et de vieux murs décorés de guirlande en sapin.

C'était comme si tous les membres s'étaient réunis en entendant qu'Harry allait venir, et, plus dérangeant, comme s'ils considéraient qu'il faisait déjà parti des leurs. Ce fut Nymphadora Tonks qui le libéra de cette pression en venant trébucher sur un meuble et en s'écroulant presque sur Sirius avec un grand sourire. Elle avait dû faire quelque chose à ses cheveux, puisqu'ils étaient à présent longs et rouges.

-Bonjour Cousin, fit-elle en se redressant. Et Joyeux Noël.

-Joyeux Noël Nymph', il faut vraiment que tu déplaces ce porte parapluie.

Un rire musical lui répondit et elle balança la main devant elle comme pour chasser une mouche.

-Non, c'est encore pire quand je le fais, et Kreattur n'arrête pas de le remettre à sa place. C'est ma maladresse qu'il faudrait déplacer à ce stade !

Elle adressa alors à Harry un grand sourire.

-Vous êtes cousins ? S'étonna ce dernier en cherchant des traits de ressemblances entre eux.

Et à réfléchir, il y avait cette espèce de charme désuet et un peu ténébreux qui s'échappait d'eux deux, comme des personnages tout droit sorti d'un roman gothique de l'époque victorienne.

-Pas cousin germain, répondit Sirius. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà été présenté, mais voici Nymphadora Tonks. Il s'agit de la fille d'une de mes cousines.

-On s'est croisé, répondit Harry en lui tendant la main.

-Ceux qui veulent être mes amis m'appellent Tonks, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main. Parce que mon prénom c'est vraiment… (elle fit la grimace) Merci Maman et Papa quoi !

-Les tiens ne sont pas les pires, jeune fille, répliqua gentiment Sirius avant de se tourner vers son filleul : Nymphadora veut dire « Don des Nymphes », elle porte ce nom parce que c'est une métamorphomage.

Pour illustrer les propos de Sirius, la forme de Tonks se brouilla soudainement, les chairs se déplaçant, les couleurs se mélangeant avec rapidité, jusqu'à ce qu'un double de Sirius habillé d'une robe le regarde avec exactement la même expression.

-Wouah ! Lâcha Harry, bouche bée.

-Je croyais qu'on avait dit: Plus d'imitation de Sirius, grogna brusquement Rogue qui avait fini de saluer tout le monde.

Le deuxième Sirius prit alors une allure contrite et se changea pour redevenir la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

-Oh allez Professeur Rogue, c'était juste pour rire !

-Quoi ? Que ?! Bégaya Sirius en la fixant désormais avec suspicion : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Severus ?

-Ça va, je n'ai pas abusé de ton mari ! Où est donc passé ta fibre de Maraudeur ?!

Sirius s'apprêtait à défendre son honneur mais Rogue le bâillonna d'une main :

-Il a grandi Miss Tonks. Peut-être que vous devriez songer à en faire de même. Quoiqu'il en soit, puis-je savoir où en est notre petite enquête commune ?

Il relâcha la bouche de son époux outré (et n'ayant pas vraiment l'air de quelqu'un ayant grandi) et la jeune femme poussa un profond soupir comme si elle jugeait qu'il était la personne la plus ennuyeuse de la terre.

-Désolé, toujours pas de nouveauté concernant Drago. Pas depuis que j'ai perdu sa trace à Portsmouth. Ce gamin a vraiment tout fait pour effacer son passage. J'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un comme lui, élevé à la manière des sangs purs, ait pu se retenir d'utiliser la magie aussi longtemps.

Harry qui écoutait voracement leur discussion fut coupé par Sirius qui l'enjoignait à le suivre dans les étages du bâtiment. Avec un peu de déception de ne pas pouvoir entendre la suite, il se hissa à son tour dans l'escalier qui longeait le hall.

-Pourquoi Severus a demandé à Tonks de l'aider à rechercher Malefoy ? Demanda-t-il pour assouvir sa curiosité.

-Parce qu'elle est la seule à vouloir le faire. Aucun autre Auror ne veut se pencher sur ce cas. Parce que déjà, officiellement, il n'y a pas d'enquête, mais aussi parce que les autres de l'Ordre ne voient pas l'intérêt de se fatiguer pour le fils d'un Mangemort avéré.

-Mais pas elle.

-Drago est son cousin germain. Leurs mères à tous les deux sont sœurs même si elles n'ont plus de contact depuis un moment. Mais Andromeda se fait beaucoup de soucis pour sa sœur et son fils. C'est pourquoi Nymphadora ne peut pas rester insensible à cela.

-Malefoy est son cousin… ? Répéta Harry, un peu effaré. Ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire féroce alors qu'il arrivait avec lui sur le deuxième palier :

-Comme je te l'ai dit, les deux familles ne se fréquentent pas. La mère de Drago, Narcissa, est à l'image de cette maison « la Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black ». Sombre, riche, de la magie noire au plus profond des pores de sa peau. Andromeda est plus comme moi. De toute mes cousines, c'était ma préféré parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait : en l'occurrence, il s'agissait d'un beau né moldu du nom d'Edward Tonks ! La famille des Black ne l'a alors plus considéré comme une des leurs.

-Charmante famille, commenta Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient devant une porte au nom de son parrain. Ta chambre ?

-Oui, celle que j'avais en tant qu'adolescent. Tu verras qu'elle dénote légèrement du reste de la maison, gloussa Sirius en poussant la porte.

En effet, alors que vert, argent, noir et motifs de serpents formaient le plus gros de la décoration de l'appartement privé, la chambre de Sirius était habillée de rouge : tissu de baldaquin et tapis, mais aussi de posters issu de magazine moldus montrant des femmes en petites tenues et un grand nombre de voitures et motos. Surtout des motos en fait.

-Tu aimais vraiment ça ou c'était pour enrager tes parents ? Demanda Harry avec amusement.

-Quoi ? On ne peut plus joindre l'utile à l'agréable ? Les deux bien sûrs ! La première chose que j'ai fait en tant qu'homme libre – je veux dire quand j'ai été majeur- ca a été de m'acheter une Triumph pour pouvoir me faire des virées avec et la bidouiller pour y rajouter quelques options magiques. Une moto, c'est bien plus confortable qu'un balai pour voler.

-Hagrid a aussi une moto volante.

-En fait, c'est la mienne. Mais je m'occuperais d'en modifier une nouvelle quand je pourrais à nouveau vivre normalement. Les modèles qui sortent maintenant sont bien meilleurs.

-J'espère que tu pourras le faire bientôt, souhaita Harry. Et quand ce sera fait, tu m'amèneras faire un tour, histoire que je te dise si c'est ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi bien que voler à dos de dragon !

Sirius posa les mains sur ses hanches, faussement accablé :

-Ah oui, évidemment, si tu mets la barre si haute !

Après ça, comme personne ne les appelait encore pour manger, Sirius continua à lui faire le tour du propriétaire en égrenant les souvenirs parfois amusant, parfois doux amers, souvent quand il en venait à parler de son petit frère. Ils évitèrent soigneusement de réveiller le portrait de Mrs Black dans l'entrée, et finirent finalement dans un salon où était suspendue une grande tapisserie généalogique de la famille.

Harry put repérer les trous brûlés qui représentaient autrefois Sirius et Andromeda, et suivant les lignes, il remonta jusqu'à l'étiquette indiquant Drago Malefoy, puis sa mère, et remarqua alors qu'il y avait apparemment une troisième cousine.

-Tu t'entendais bien avec Bellatrix ?

Un bruit d'étranglement lui répondit au début, comme si Sirius avait essayé de rire et de hurler en même temps.

-Non, Merlin. Cette femme est pire qu'un poison. Heureusement que les hommes et les femmes sont séparés à Azkaban parce que je crois que je n'aurais pas survécu si j'avais dû la côtoyer là-bas.

-Elle a été emprisonnée ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? C'est l'une des plus proches adeptes de Tu Sais Qui. Elle, son mari je-sais-plus-quoi Lestrange et Bartemius Croupton Jr ont été ensemble jugé coupable de torture sur ce pauvre Frank Londubat et sa femme Alice. Je les connaissais bien, ils étaient avec nous dans le Premier Ordre du Phénix.

Harry déglutit.

-Les parents de Neville.

-Donc tu vois, ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'appréciable. D'aucune façon. Heureusement, nous sommes à l'abri d'elle tant que les Détraqueurs font leur boulot. Allez, redescendons maintenant, sinon ils vont encore m'accuser de te monopoliser !

Harry ricana face à son ton d'homme désespéré, il jeta néanmoins un dernier regard sur la fresque de noms et de visages avant de le suivre vers la grande cuisine encombrée de gens et de décorations.

-Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Molly, attrapant affectueusement la tête de Harry pour le diriger dans la direction de sa place à table. Harry, mon chéri, vas donc t'asseoir à côté de Ron. Sirius, je t'ai placé entre Severus et Remus, de l'autre côté. (Puis se tournant vivement) Non George ! Qu'est-ce que fait ce cache-théière sur ta tête ?! Sérieusement !

Retenant son rire, Harry se faufila jusqu'à Ron qui vint poser son poing sur son bras pour attirer son attention :

-Sympa cette boussole de balai pour cadeau, Harry. C'est tellement mieux que ce que m'a offert Hermione.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a offert ?

-Un _planning de devoir_ , répondit-il d'un ton lugubre. Tu y crois ?

-C'est tellement du Hermione tout craché !

Devant eux, Hermione s'installa et Ron lui fit un grand sourire forcé avant de murmurer :

-Je n'ai pas droit de dire que je déteste, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai bien peur que la courtoisie élémentaire l'implique, en effet.

Ron poussa un gros soupir résigné.

-Au fait, en parlant de balai… Continua Harry. Comment se passent ces premiers mois en tant que gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

-Eum… C'est à la fois génial et flippant. Et un peu bizarre parce que maintenant plus de la moitié de l'équipe est de la famille. Ginny au poste d'attrapeur, Fred et George à la batte… Les Serpentards se moquent beaucoup de nous et nous appellent « l'équipe Weasley ».

-Je crois que c'est « l'équipe WeasLAIDS » dans les faits, intervint Ginny en apparaissant presque de nulle part sur la chaise à côté de Harry. Mais ce n'est pas comme si on les avait pas massacrés durant notre premier match, du coup…

Elle battit des paupières sous le couvert de ses cheveux qui tombaient de chaque côté de son visage, semblant le regarder un peu trop à son gout, alors Harry coupa le contact visuel pour observer les personnes qui avaient fini de s'installer et distribuaient les apéritifs.

Tonks s'était assise entre Remus et Hermione, mais son attention semblait presque uniquement portée sur son voisin masculin. Harry la regarda un moment essayer plusieurs poses, rajuster ses cheveux, humecter et mordiller ses lèvres – et ne s'attirer qu'une brève attention légèrement alarmée de la part du troisième Maraudeur.

-C'est moi ou il y a un truc entre Remus et Tonks ? Demanda t'il finalement à Ron et à George.

George roula des yeux tandis que Ron grognait d'amusement.

-Un peu mon neveu, fit le plus âgé. C'est comme ça depuis que Lupin est revenu au QG. Cette pauvre Tonks fait tout ce qu'elle peut – et ça finit souvent en catastrophe d'ailleurs…

Comme pour mieux prouver ses dires, Tonks releva brusquement le coude de la table, soulevant en même temps un pot de fromage blanc d'accompagnement dans lequel elle s'était enfoncée.

-Enfin ! Ma chère ! Soupira Molly qui l'avait remarquée. Venez là que je vous nettoie ça !

Tonks rougit furieusement et s'empressa de filer jusqu'à la doyenne avec son pot de yaourt toujours collé, sous les regards plein de compassion des garçons. Ainsi que Remus qui tentait de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

Harry se sentait comme s'il avait envie de lui donner un coup de pied au derrière. Quand il pensait que Remus avait avoué être envieux du mariage de Sirius alors qu'il avait une charmante jeune femme qui n'attendait apparemment que ça à côté de lui !

En plus, elle lui plaisait bien cette Nymphadora Tonks. Elle était si lumineuse de caractère que ça semblait presque indécent de l'ignorer.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, on voit bien qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ! Râla-t-il. Il pourrait quand même essayer et y mettre un peu du sien ! Pas vrai les gars ?! Demanda t'il en se tournant vivement vers les deux roux.

Mais ces deux derniers étaient en train de le regarder fixement, George très clairement amusé, un sourcil levé d'un air entendu, quand Ron avait l'air légèrement gêné. Puis Harry se rendit compte qu'ils ne faisaient pas que le regarder lui, leurs yeux passaient d'un point à l'autre… Et Harry se retourna pour se rendre compte que Ginny le regardait toujours comme s'il était la chose la plus passionnante de l'Univers, passant coquettement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle ondula légèrement des épaules et rapprocha légèrement sa chaise d'une petite secousse.

-Et toi, Harry… Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-elle pratiquement dans un roucoulement. Tu fais… Beaucoup d'entrainement… ?

Et ses yeux partirent alors se poser un rapide moment sur le reste de son corps, s'accrochant à ses biceps, à son torse et même allant jusqu'à chercher en direction de sous la nappe.

*Et merdeeeeuh…*

Harry réalisa tout d'un coup que le repas allait être particulièrement difficile.

-D-

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Ginny ? Finit-il par demander à Ron et aux jumeaux une fois sorti de table et s'étant installé avec quelques autres dans l'un des salons.

Il s'était placé de façon à ce qu'un vase horriblement moche le cache, ayant eu le plus grand mal à échapper à la cadette de la famille.

Ses frères poussèrent un soupir en réponse.

-C'est à cause des romans de chevalier qu'elle lit en ce moment, affirma Fred.

-Qu'elle dévore, rectifia Georges.

-Attendez… Quoi ? _Les romans de chevaliers_?

Les garçons parurent très étonnés de sa réaction perplexe.

-Non ? Ne me dis pas que, TOI, qui est chevalier, tu ne sais pas ce que sont les romans de chevaliers ?! S'exclama George.

-Eh bien, non, je ne vois pas du tout ce que c'est. Et pourtant je m'occupe des Archives de la Réserve. Donc des livres sur les chevaliers dragons, j'en vois pas mal !

Les jumeaux se fixèrent un petit moment et se mirent à retenir difficilement leurs gloussements malgré l'expression agacée d'Harry. Heureusement, Ron vint à sa rescousse :

-C'est normal que tu connaisses pas, c'est des livres pour FILLES. Des conneries romantiques au sujet d'un chevalier super beau et musclé venant à dos de dragon sauver une fille en situation de détresse. Tombant amoureux et ayant pleins de beaux enfants bla bla bla... Le stéréotype des chevaliers dans toute sa splendeur.

-Ginny ne lit que ça depuis les vacances, ajouta Fred. Et je crois qu'elle s'est mise à fantasmer sur toi.

-Pas qu'elle fantasmait pas déjà sur toi, ajouta George.

-Le toi Survivant.

-Maintenant elle le fait aussi sur le toi Chevalier.

Harry préféra ne rien dire sur le moment. Il était désespéré qu'une telle littérature existe. Il passa une main sur son visage avec un grognement exaspéré.

-On devrait bruler tous ces livres, affirma Ron.

-Brûler quoi ? Fit Hermione qui arrivait près de leur petit groupe, un verre de lait de poule entre les mains.

Adroitement, elle vint aussitôt se faufiler entre les bras de Fred, adressant à Ron un regard de défi :

-Alors, dis-moi, quel livre on devrait brûler ?

Ron avala difficilement sa salive et Harry répondit à sa place :

-Les romans de chevaliers.

-Oh… Commença Hermione d'un air moins assuré. Non. J'avoue qu'il ne sont pas tous très bon, mais toutes les filles lisent ces livres à un moment ou un autre, ça fait partie de notre développement.

-Oh non, pas toi aussi… ? Soupira Harry, peignant deux taches roses sur les joues de la gryffondor.

-Eh bien oui, j'avoue, j'en ai lu pas mal il y a deux ans… Mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un drame. C'est juste… Ludique, tu sais ?

George transplana à ce moment précis et Hermione, comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire, laissa échapper une injure en levant les yeux au ciel, tirant sur les bras de Fred comme si le punir lui, pourrait agir aussi sur son frère.

Et en effet, George était de retour à sa place, quelques secondes plus tard, un livre dans les mains. Il avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui se trouve génial.

-Je l'ai piqué dans la chambre de Ginny, fit-il en l'ouvrant à une page au hasard.

-Non, sérieusement, les garçons ! Se manifesta Hermione en étant néanmoins arrêté par Fed qui la serra un peu plus contre lui, l'air malicieux.

George fit la sourde oreille et s'éclaircit la gorge pour lire un passage :

-« _Elle détourna son visage, et fut arrêtée par sa main sur sa joue. Que lui arrivait-il ? Cet homme n'avait-il qu'à la toucher pour faire fondre sa volonté ?_ ».

George ricana tandis qu'Hermione le fusillait désormais du regard.

-Vraiment !

-Attend attend ! Et si on remplaçait tous les prénoms du livre par « Harry » et « Ginny », proposa Fred.

-Hors de question ! Répliqua aussitôt Harry, alarmé.

-« Harry », « Ginny », ça fait un peu répétition, tu trouves pas ? Remarqua George.

-« Oh Harrry montre-moi ton gros dragon… » , « D'accord Ginny, viens donc vérifier à quel point mon baudrier est bien attaché… »…

Fred s'arrêta dans son envolée lyrique, attaqué par Harry qui lui lançait des grains de raisins récupérées dans une coupe. Il tenta de les éviter comme il le pouvait mais Hermione vint en aide à son ami en récupérant les fruits au passage et en les lançant à son tour.

-Harry a raison, vous êtes lourd là, protesta Ron.

Mais George avait continué à feuilleter le roman et se mit tout d'un coup à glousser nerveusement.

-Eh bien eh bien Hermione, c'est que c'est presque interdit au moins de dix-huit ans tout ça ! _« Privé de toute raison, il eut quand même la présence d'esprit de la laisser respirer alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle, transporté par le rythme éternel qui scandait l'union entre un homme et une femme_ »… Le rythme éternel… ! Répéta t'il en s'étouffant presque de rire alors qu'Hermione était littéralement mortifiée et Ron déconfit.

Harry était juste désabusé – secouant légèrement la tête comme s'il n'osait pas y croire, gobant le raisin qui lui restait comme une alternative d'alcool.

-Ginny lit ces choses ?! Finit par siffler Ron en fixant le livre comme si c'était l'âme de Salazar Serpentard réincarnée. Et ça vous fait rire ? Notre sœur lit de la pornographie et ça vous fait rire ?!

-Oh Ron, ce n'est pas de la pornographie, se défendit Hermione. C'est de l'érotisme (elle renifla d'un air contrarié en fixant son petit-ami) une arcane apparemment hors de portée de certains hères…

-Moi j'appelle ça du porno, grogna Ron en prenant une expression butée.

Harry pensait que du vrai porno s'apparenterait plus à la réalité de le Réserve, avec les hormones des Vertes en chaleur, l'adrénaline et la testostérone à dépenser à coups de frictions et de va-et-vient glissant. Du porno serait mieux en fait.

-Et moi j'en connais un qui, s'il continue à rire, risque de devoir attendre longtemps avant de connaitre le rythme éternel qui scande l'union d'un homme et d'une femme, menaça Hermione et Fred se tu immédiatement… Avant de reprendre presque aussitôt, incapable de résister.

L'adolescente dû s'avouer vaincue.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda soudainement Sirius qui les avait vus rire comme des bossus depuis l'autre bout du salon.

-On parlait de romans de chevaliers, le renseigna aimablement Hermione.

-Oh ça existe encore ? Je me souviens qu'on s'était amusé à l'école à en écrire un en le faisant le plus cochon possible pour choquer les filles…

-Que vous avez imprimé sous MON nom, fit alors une voix sombre derrière lui et Sirius sembla alors se souvenir de la chute de son histoire en voyant l'expression courroucée de Rogue. J'ai été convoqué par Minerva et puni pendant trois semaines pour « partage d'ouvrages indécents ».

-Oups… C'est vrai… J'avais oublié…

-PAS moi.

Comprenant qu'il valait mieux ne pas intervenir, le groupe laissa le couple s'éloigner pour mieux se disputer, leur mouvement dans la foule révéla cependant la présence de Ginny à l'entrée qui interrogeait les gens à coups de « Est-ce que vous auriez vu Harry ? ».

Le brun sentit que le moment était venu de faire une retraite stratégique et s'échappa pour se réfugier dans une autre pièce.

Il s'agissait d'une bibliothèque.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Ginny ? Fit soudain une voix féminine, comme en écho avec sa propre demande de tout à l'heure, et Harry se retourna pour voir que Hermione l'avait suivi.

-Euh… Ecoute Hermione… C'est compliqué à expliquer…

-C'est parce que tu es un chevalier or ? Attaqua Hermione en s'avançant un peu plus, puis voyant son étonnement, elle lâcha doucement pour elle même : je le savais.

-Comment… ? Pourquoi… ?

-Valentine m'en a parlé l'année dernière. La raison pour laquelle toi et elle était voué à l'échec alors qu'elle semblait totalement ton type… Elle m'a dit que votre identité sexuelle se forgeait en même temps que celle de votre dragon. Et… Tu as une dragonne, donc… Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu préfères les garçons ?

-Il parait, soupira Harry. Mais en vérité, ni l'un ni l'autre me déplait et ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'emballe. Mais bon, même sans ça, je ne peux tout simplement pas concevoir une relation avec une civile. Et je ne veux pas croire que Ginny Weasley veuille juste se taper un chevalier dragon pour une nuit. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas son homme, je suis encore… Inexpérimenté.

-Oui, bien sûr. Vu comme ça…

Elle se frotta les mains, nerveuse, l'esprit sans doute plein d'autres questions, qu'elle ne lui posait pas pour son plus grand étonnement.

-Ca ne me dérange pas que tu sois… potentiellement homosexuel, ajouta-t-elle finalement, mais je te conseille de préparer bien le terrain si tu comptes le dire à quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que Molly Weasley n'est pas très… Enthousiaste sur ce sujet. Dès qu'on mentionne Sirius et le professeur Rogue, elle fait la grimace. Ron et Ginny aussi. Ils sont polis, donc ils ne le montrent pas, mais ce n'est pas une notion incorporée dans leur éducation. Je crois en fait, que tout ce qui est hors des clous du mariage et de la procréation gêne Molly. Et c'est pourquoi elle est si malheureuse au sujet de Charlie chevalier dragon.

-C'est bête. Pas besoin de mariage ou d'enfants pour être heureux…

-Pour Molly c'est un peu l'apothéose d'une vie. Mais je sais que c'est bête. Je sais aussi que les romans de chevaliers sont bêtes, avec toujours une fille entourée de beaux garçons prêts à tout pour elle. Je me suis beaucoup documentée l'année dernière, et on parle assez rarement des hommes qui marquent des dragonnes vertes, pourtant ils sont pratiquement aussi nombreux que les femmes, et parfois même, plus nombreux. Sans parler des femmes qui marquent des dragons bleus – ça c'est encore plus rare. Une mention sur quarante-sept livres. Donc l'homosexualité est présente dans les Réserves, plus que dans les sociétés civiles car il est impossible de cacher son identité sexuelle. Je me trompe ?

-Non, ce n'est pas caché si on veut bien regarder… Ça fait partie du fonctionnement de la Réserve… Comme une sorte de régulation naturelle des naissances humaines. Si on regarde ça du point de vue d'une époque sans contraceptif ou protection valable. J'ai lu dans de vieilles archives qu'il y a pu y avoir jusqu'à cent naissances une année et que cela a posé pas mal de souci. C'était une année où il y avait très peu de chevaliers verts hommes parce que le recrutement avait stupidement privilégié les femmes pendant plusieurs années consécutives.

-J'aimerais bien visiter ces archives un jour… Déclara Hermione avec une expression de chat se léchant les babines devant un bol de crème.

Harry n'eut pas le cœur à la décevoir et préféra changer de sujet :

-Et… Toi et Fred ? Vous l'avez fait tous les deux ?

Hermione se redressa comme un hibou brusquement réveillé.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-La façon dont il te tient. On dirait qu'il veut te garder que pour lui et avoir le plus de surface en contact possible entre toi et lui. C'est… Assez dominant de sa part. Genre : je te marque et je laisse personne te toucher.

-On ne l'a pas fait… Mais on veut le faire, expliqua Hermione. C'est notre dernière année ensemble à Poudlard. Une fois son diplôme en poche, George et lui ont déjà un arrangement avec le gérant de la boutique Zonko pour y travailler à mi-temps et continuer à développer leurs produits en vente par correspondance en parallèle. Tout ça pour pouvoir un jour avoir leur propre boutique. Bref, il va être très occupé. Et moi aussi, avec les révisions pour les ASPICs…

-C'est en septième année les ASPICs Hermione…

-Tu rigoles ? Il faut commencer à réviser dès la sixième année si on veut s'en sortir !

*Pauvre Ron… Paix à son âme*Compatit silencieusement Harry en essayant de garder un visage sérieux.

-Bref, j'ai seize ans, je me sens prête. Je veux le faire.

-Que voulez-vous faire Miss Granger ?

La voix masculine tomba un peu comme une fiente de pigeon au mauvais endroit. Harry se crispa d'un coup et Hermione, très embarrassée, devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Elle pivota aussitôt sur elle-même pour faire face à Dumbledore qui les regardait, les yeux bleus pétillants d'amusements.

L'Ombre en Harry gronda et son cœur se mit à battre follement tandis qu'un shoot d'adrénaline envahissait ses veines.

-Réussir mes examens bien sûr et devenir Prefet-En-Chef, babilla Hermione à toute vitesse. Maintenant je… Euh… Dois faire quelque chose. Excusez-moi !

Hermione déguerpi aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et une tension presque palpable s'installa dans la bibliothèque malgré le fait que Dumbledore souriait toujours sereinement.

-C'était inutile et humiliant pour elle, l'accusa Harry. Vous auriez pu choisir un meilleur moment pour vous annoncer. Ou bien comprendre que cette discussion était privée et attendre.

-Ah, les petites contrariétés de jeunesse ! S'exclama Dumbledore avec une expression rêveuse. Ce sont elles qui pimentent l'existence… Ne vous en faites pas, Miss Granger s'en remettra bien vite.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de le contredire, même si de son avis, cela faisait partie des choses dont on se passait très bien. A la place de ça, il alla directement au but :

-Ne dites rien, vous vous êtes éclipsés du banquet de Noël de Poudlard tout exceptionnellement pour me tenir une embuscade dans cette bibliothèque… ? Ça aussi c'était inutile.

Il sonnait sans doute un peu trop blasé –et probablement arrogant- mais il s'en fichait, il aurait dû parier un an de sa futur solde sur le fait que le directeur allait se pointer et ne pas rater une rare occasion de l'avoir sous la main.

-Pas exceptionnellement pour vous, le reprit Dumbledore d'un ton doux, marchant d'un pas lent comme s'il pensait qu'Harry était un animal sauvage à pacifier. Je vois que vous avez découvert l'Ordre du Phénix. Vos amis en ont fait de même au début de l'été, ils sont très enthousiastes à l'idée de se rendre utile…

Les dents d'Harry crissèrent un moment et il se força à décontracter sa mâchoire. Il ne devait pas montrer qu'il était atteint. Le monstre noir en lui affutait ses griffes et semblait souffler à l'esprit d'Harry de rester sur ses gardes, de ne rien croire.

-Bien évidemment, c'est exclu n'est-ce pas ? Même vous pouvez voir qu'ils ne sont que des adolescents.

Les lèvres de Dumbledore remontèrent légèrement, comme s'il s'amusait d'être face à une répartie qu'il savait être de la patte de Desclare.

-Bien sûr, abonda t'il alors. Bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ton cas, n'est-ce pas ? Même si tu es mineur, tu as suivi l'entrainement rigoureux des chevaliers dragons.

-Comme tout Aspirant. Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle, fit Harry sans le quitter des yeux alors qu'il abordait une lente courbe vers le foyer éteint de la cheminée.

-Non, bien sûr. Mais tu serais peut être intéressé par de nouvelles opportunités ?

-Et pourquoi cela ?

Il faillit être abrupt, agacé qu'il était de voir éternellement le même cheminement avec cet homme. Ce qu'il voulait d'Harry était déjà gros comme une maison. Il se sentit néanmoins légèrement à bout de souffle un instant, alors qu'en réaction l'Ombre en lui gonflait et croissait comme une maladie. Il secoua la tête comme pour essayer de s'en libérer et s'ordonna de garder son calme.

-Je me suis laissé dire que maintenant que tu n'es plus tenu par le lien avec ta dragonne et que tu as enfin appris en quoi il consistait et ce qu'il t'obligerait à faire… (Son expression se fondit alors en un masque de compassion) Ah Harry… Ces Vols sont tout simplement terrible… Je comprends très bien que tu n'as pas pu accepter d'offrir ton corps à la première brute venue… Ces Vols ont le pouvoir terrifiant de transformer d'honnêtes hommes en la plus bestiale des possibilités…

-Comment savez-vous ça ? Le coupa brusquement Harry, horrifié. Personne ne parle des Vols en dehors des Réserves !

Qu'il sache pour son lien avec Talath, il s'en doutait : après tout Rogue et Remus considéraient encore comme correct d'informer l'homme de tout ce qui était potentiellement utile, surtout si ça concernait Harry… Mais il n'osait croire que Rogue ait tout dit au sujet des Vols alors qu'il le cachait encore à Sirius.

Quelle que fut la réponse, Harry se sentit pas mal violé dans son intimité, dans son identité de chevalier et dans sa décision d'accepter le prochain Vol de Talath.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas pour être en rogne il papillonna des yeux – son tic inconscient lorsque quelqu'un tentait une incursion dans son esprit. Furieux, il envoya le souvenir de sa mère en avant et y ajouta une touche de dramatique bien placé. Dumbledore tressaillit à peine en tombant sur une Lily Potter l'accusant de ne pas les avoir bien protégé.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, affirma t'il alors.

-Mon esprit n'est pas un open bar professeur.

Il avait un peu du mal à se concentrer cependant, après l'essoufflement venait une sorte de vague de nausée et il regrettait de ne pas s'être penché plus sérieusement sur le truc qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Il entendait presque la voix de Rogue le narguer :

 _«Vous savez que quelque chose cloche. Réfléchissez. »_

Quoique c'était, ça prenait des proportions monstrueuses en contact avec Dumbledore.

-Tu es devenu si difficile à comprendre Harry, expliqua ce dernier, toujours souriant comme si c'était juste un jeu. Parfois pour se rapprocher, il n'est pas mal d'avoir quelques indices.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être proche de vous, grogna Harry en allant s'adosser à un rayonnage.

-Néanmoins je peux voir que l'enseignement de Severus a porté ses fruits. C'est une bonne chose que tu puisses repousser les visions concernant Voldemort.

-Pourquoi ? Ca aura tout de même permis de sauver Mr Weasley, peu importe comment j'y arrive.

-Tu y arrives parce qu'un lien vous unis, toi et Voldemort, depuis le jour où il a essayé de te tuer. Nous ne savons pas s'il est en est conscient… Mais il le sera bien à un moment ou à un autre, n'en doutes pas, Harry. Et c'est un lien à double sens. Si tu peux sentir ses émotions fortes et voir à travers ses yeux, cela signifie qu'il peut faire la même chose avec toi. Les visions, Harry, sont des choses à prendre avec prudence.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais accepta prudemment le conseil.

De toute façon, tout cela sera bientôt de l'histoire ancienne. Talath l'avait toujours éloigné de tout ce qui n'était pas elle. Il pouvait remercier la possessivité des dragons pour ça.

-Ce lien… Continua Dumbledore. Tu comprends que l'on ne peut pas le prendre à la légère. Tu as un rôle à jouer dans tout ça Harry. Et ce n'est certainement pas en continuant à vivre dans une Réserve que tu pourras prendre la place qu'il te revient dans cette lutte…

-La place qui me revient, professeur, c'est celle de Seigneur de la Réserve. Je retrouverais bientôt mon accès au lien de Talath. Le seul qui compte pour moi.

-Alors tu vas accepter d'agir toi aussi comme un animal ?! De faire comme si tu pouvais être une femelle à féconder ? Harry, je te pensais plus fier que ça.

-Ce n'est pas une question de fierté, c'est une question de fidélité, répliqua fortement Harry même si ses joues avaient fortement rougies à la notion de fécondation. Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'un civil comprenne une telle notion. Ni à ce qu'on me culpabilise au sujet de ma liberté sexuelle.

Un bras appuyé à la cheminée comme s'il était accablé d'un poids énorme, Dumbledore poussa un soupir :

-C'est une opportunité à saisir en ce moment Harry ! Renoncer à ce lien, pouvoir redevenir élève à Poudlard et pouvoir vivre une vie normale…

Harry émit un ricanement sinistre :

-Je n'ai jamais eu une vie normale. D'ailleurs c'est quoi « une vie normale » ? La recherche de la normalité ne m'a jamais mené à quoi que ce soit de bien. M'a juste obligé à faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre pour répondre aux attentes et m'a monté la tête au point d'abimer le lien qui m'unit à la plus merveilleuse créature du monde. Alors je vais juste être Harry avec mon obstination à ne PAS faire partie de votre petit groupe secret.

Il y eut un long échange silencieux entre eux deux, Harry tachant de faire de son mieux pour cacher la pression qu'il subissait de l'intérieur – littéralement poussé à la colère et même à la violence . Puis Dumbledore s'éloigna de la cheminée et lui adressa un nouveau sourire aimable.

-Je comprends. C'est ta réponse pour l'instant. Sache que tu peux changer d'avis à tout moment, la proposition reste valable… enfin (ajouta-t-il malicieusement) jusqu'à tes 17 ans, j'ai bien peur que Poudlard n'accepte pas les adultes.

Il tourna alors les talons et sortit de la pièce, permettant à Harry de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol avec soulagement.

Déjà, le monstre noir se tassait en lui, retournant dans sa tanière. Harry était trop éprouvé pour mener la chasse immédiatement.

Mais il n'allait plus remettre les choses éternellement à plus tard. Si c'était la dernière chose qui le séparait deTalath, alors il allait devoir faire un peu de nettoyage.

-D-

Le soir même il était encore trop excité par la journée alors il attendit le lendemain et demanda à s'isoler dans une pièce qu'il arrangea lui-même, neutre et calme.

Cela pouvait paraitre étrange, mais il avait choisi de retourner dans la chambre de l'Epouvantard, trouvant en quelque sorte rassurant la présence de la créature dans son tiroir.

Elle ne tremblait plus à son approche, semblant avoir accepté qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal et qu'il la laisserait tranquille. Elle ouvrit même légèrement sa cachette, comme curieuse, bien que l'intérieur du meuble restait juste sombre, sans aucune trace concrète de sa présence.

-Flirter avec la peur, s'amusa pour lui-même Harry en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le tapis de la pièce.

Ce moment d'humour ne dura qu'un instant, comme pour se décontracter, puisqu'il restait assez anxieux de ce qu'il allait faire – ou allait découvrir. Jusqu'ici il avait toujours eu Rogue pour le guider dans son esprit, et il aurait bien souhaité qu'ils aillent ensemble jusqu'au bout… Mais apparemment ce morceau du voyage, Harry devait le faire seul.

Il inspira profondément et se laissa porter par ses cinq sens afin de vider son esprit des préoccupations et de ses peurs inutiles. Il essaya d'ignorer qu'il s'était efforcé de bâtir un mur autour de son esprit, mais qu'il n'avait jamais regardé ce qu'il cherchait à protéger. L'impression lourde et sombre venait cependant bel et bien de là, elle arrivait par derrière sa mère, et non par devant, et son souvenir protecteur échouait donc à le retenir.

A y réfléchir encore et encore, Harry avait fini par se demander si ce n'était pas le reflet d'un début de dépression de sa part. Un mal-être qu'il aurait refoulé.

Il se concentra dessus, et retrouva la sensation de brique en béton dans sa poitrine. Il s'y accrocha aussitôt – « _Bon, montre-moi ce qui va pas avec moi_ »- et plongea un peu plus dans la méditation au point d'en oublier son corps.

Nope. Transe, hypnose, un rêve éveillé, ce que détestait tellement Rogue. Il le fallait pourtant et au moins, il en était totalement conscient.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était entouré par l'obscurité.

*Presque…* Songea Harry car dans la réalité, une telle absence de lumière l'empêcherait de se voir. C'était juste une incohérence propre aux songes.

Il regarda un moment autour de lui, identifiant le brouillard obscur si épais qu'il semblait presque palpable et le huma. Et c'était comme sentir les émotions au fond de sa gorge. Peur, tristesse, doute et colère.

Cela le laissa légèrement perplexe .Même s'il avait vécu des moments difficiles ces derniers temps, il avait beaucoup travaillé sur lui-même pour aller mieux. Est-ce que les émotions négatives se collaient à son corps, impossible à annihiler ?

Cette idée le désespéra légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un certain courant. Ce brouillard venait de quelque part et quelque chose continuait à l'alimenter.

*Pas moi.* Pensa férocement Harry comme pour conjurer le sort.

Il n'aimait pas se dire qu'il était destiné à rester une personne triste et aigrie. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Il marcha alors à contre-courant, possédé par une détermination implacable.

Peu à peu, il commença à entendre un son ténu, impossible à identifier d'abord, mais à fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que quelqu'un pleurait.

Et plus il approchait, plus le cœur d'Harry battait fort, s'excitant tout seul sans la moindre raison comme s'il avait quelque chose à rattraper.

Une autre lumière perça alors le brouillard : celle d'une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même. Un adolescent aux cheveux noirs incroyablement décoiffés qui sanglotait si violemment qu'il ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Harry s'immobilisa, d'abord dépité. Pourquoi une autre version de lui-même pleurait dans son esprit ?

-Eh ! L'appela t'il.

Mais l'autre Harry ne bouge pas.

-Tu m'entends ? Tenta-t-il à nouveau.

Face à ce nouvel échec, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, puis après un soupir résigné, s'avança lentement vers son autre lui, jusqu'à poser une main sur son épaule tremblante.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, comme une palpitation et la silhouette se figea, cessant d'émettre du bruit.

*Bordel…*

-Eh… Est-ce que ça va ?

-Non. Ça ne va pas.

Harry resta désespérément muet plus d'une minute, surpris par la voix. Ce n'était pas la sienne, elle était… Indéniablement différente. Ca le tracassa aussitôt comme si quelque chose essayait désespérément de faire surface dans son esprit. Quelque chose qu'il aurait dû savoir.

Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de continuer :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-Je suis seul. Je déteste être seul. Vous n'êtes pas là.

-Je le suis, le contra-t-il, légèrement décontenancé d'être vouvoyé par lui-même.

-Non, c'est parce que je ne suis pas ce qu'il vous faudrait. C'est vrai, je ne vous cause que des problèmes… Vous me détestez probablement. Vous allez probablement me laisser et ne plus jamais revenir…

Les derniers mots explosèrent, à moitié avalé par les sanglots qui reprenaient. Et Harry n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui hurler qu'il ne comprenait rien et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était cette chose qui lui ressemblait et pourquoi elle venait le tourmenter dans sa tête !

Par pitié, il espérait ne pas commencer à devenir schizophrène ?!

Est-ce que c'était ce qu'avait voulu dire Rogue avec son « _Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas tout seul, là._ » ? Non, non, Harry ne savait rien de ça, il était bizarre parfois, c'est vrai, mais il était droit dans ses bottes. « _Réfléchissez_ » disait-il aussi et Harry le maudissait de n'être JAMAIS clair.

Est-ce que ce serait trop difficile, à la place de jouer le connard mystérieux et ténébreux de dire « Fais ceci et ceci et tu as la réponse » ?!

-Je suis désolé, laissa t'il tomber, parce que c'était comme s'il devait le dire à son autre lui pitoyable.

Et alors, pour la première fois, Harry remarqua que son autre lui portait une espèce de tunique dorée. Une ROBE dorée, toute simple. Et la voix le frappait parce que c'était le genre de tonalité que pourrait donner la sienne portée par des cordes vocales féminines.

Une voix qu'il connaissait déformée par le lien télépathique. Ce Harry était une fille et il était un crétin complet !

 _Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas tout seul, là._

Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas seul ! Il était lié à Talath ! Ce marasme de désespoir qui faisait barrage, ça ne venait pas de lui, ça venait de sa dragonne !

Et rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait d'un point de vue psychique son apparence puisqu'ils partageaient la même âme. Probablement que pour elle, Harry apparaissait sous la forme d'un longwing.

Tout ce temps à la chercher et elle n'avait jamais quitté Harry, elle avait toujours été là. Le soulagement et le bonheur lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux.

-Talath !

L'adolescente sortit finalement la tête de ses bras, ses yeux verts malheureux se levant vers lui. C'était comme voir un barrage céder. Trop de peur, trop d'angoisses, et de grosses larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses cils noirs pour dégouliner sur ses joues déjà bien poisseuses.

-Harry !

Il fut aussitôt contre elle, serrant sa silhouette de toutes ses forces comme pour pouvoir l'aspirer en lui. Et effectivement, c'était comme être à nouveau complet, respirer sans gêne et laisser se dissiper en poussière toute la culpabilité et l'incertitude.

-Avons-nous passé ces derniers mois à nous inquiéter chacun de notre côté d'être détesté de l'autre ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Il sentit les bras de Talath l'attraper à son tour et serrer presque aussi fortement.

-Ne m'abandonnez pas… Murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle.

-Jamais ma Vif, mon Cœur, ma Beauté. Tu es beaucoup trop importante et je ne te déteste pas. Et puis, nous sommes à nouveau connectés. Le sens-tu ?

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de vous sentir. Vous étiez là, mais… Silencieux. De paroles, d'émotions. Comment pouvais-je savoir ?

-Tu m'entends, tu as mes émotions, sont-elles négatives ?

-Non, elles sont merveilleuses. Et vous êtes merveilleux. Vous êtes devenus tellement plus merveilleux… Sans moi.

Harry sentit l'angoisse de Talath l'envahir et vint attraper sa tête entre ses mains pour poser un baiser sur ses cheveux, puis basculer son visage vers lui.

-C'est pour toi que j'ai fait tous ces efforts. Pour te retrouver. Pour assumer notre poids. Pour te mériter. Je me suis rendu compte de tellement de choses… Ces moment étaient terribles, mais je me sens grandis. Plus fort. Plus comme toi.

-Vous êtes forts. Vous avez _toujours_ été fort. Et si vous voulez toujours de moi, je ferais ce que je dois faire pour être à la hauteur. Pour ne pas vous gêner.

Elle semblait effondrée, d'une façon très peu Talathienne. C'était en quelque sorte effrayant de ne pas la voir agir comme une petite chef à qui tout devait être dû.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Jolie Idiote ?! Tu es forte comme personne, tu es la reine dorée de la Montagne Blanche ! Et…

-Arrogance et Egoïsme, le coupa Talath avec colère. Je ne pensais pas loin, je ne pensais qu'à moi et à vous. Moi aussi, j'ai eu du temps pour réfléchir. Pour comprendre. Vous ne m'appartenez pas et il y a d'autres personnes qui ont besoin de vous…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Qui donc a bien pu te fourrer une idée pareille dans la tête ?!

Un silence contrit lui répondit, mais Harry comprit tout seul. La colère, l'envie de violence… Tout s'enflammant en Harry à des moments très précis. La fureur le prit à son tour, mais c'était plus quelque chose de glacial et de résolu. Il la sentit tressaillir dans ses bras, ayant suivie son chemin de pensée.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ce connard de Dumbledore ?

-Il savait des choses, soupira-t-elle. Et j'avais peur. Peur qu'il ait raison.

-Rien de ce que veut Dumbledore n'est ce que JE veux. Et pour rien au monde je n'ai besoin que tu changes ou que tu penses à d'autres personnes qu'à nous. Je le fais déjà pour deux, ce qui veut dire que j'ai besoin de toi pour être égoïste. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise qualité que ça. Pas plus que l'arrogance. Pas pour nous deux.

Harry s'appuya sur ses pieds, et il se leva, attirant avec lui Talath jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux debout.

Il la détailla un peu curieusement, pouvant désormais voir les différences de genre entre eux, une jolie poitrine gonflant la robe doré, ainsi qu'une taille et des hanches plus marquées.

Elle le dévorait pareillement du regard, tenant fermement ses avant-bras comme si elle craignait de le voir brusquement disparaitre.

-Tu me raconteras toute cette histoire avec Dumbledore plus tard. Quand nous serons vraiment face à face…

La prise se referma plus sur ses bras alors qu'une étincelle de panique naissait dans les yeux profondément verts face à lui.

Harry la lâcha un instant pour poser à son tour ses mains sur ses bras, essayant de dégager toute l'affection qu'il pouvait. C'était comme revenir à l'éclosion, face à cette petite dragonne désemparée qui l'accusait de n'être pas venu assez vitre auprès d'elle.

-Talath, même si je me réveille, nous sommes ensemble. Nous pouvons toujours nous parler et nous ressentir et je serais bien vite à la Réserve. Il suffit que tu demandes à Hellth de venir me chercher et je serais là.

Il vit nettement, et sentit, son égo se rebeller contre la tâche de confier à une _VERTE_ entre toute la charge de son Maître. Cela le rassura nettement, voyant que malgré tout, sa Vif restait celle qu'il avait toujours connue.

-Je vais le faire. Mais… Ca fait tellement de temps. Je sais que nous sommes ensemble, mais… Juste un peu encore…

Elle se rapprocha pour venir poser sa tête contre son cou et il l'enlaça en réponse, profitant qu'elle soit sous cette forme pour ça. Au passage, il remarqua que le brouillard s'était largement dissipé, laissant derrière lui des volutes tout justes argentées.

-T'ais-je apaisée ?

-Oui. Vous êtes là.

-Des ennemis puissants nous attendent, annonça t'il en songeant à tous les combats qui se profilaient.

-Qu'ils viennent, on les recevra, grogna sauvagement Talath.

Et Harry était totalement d'accord.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore un peu, s'écoutant vivre et ressentir, puis avec une compréhension mutuelle, ils déverrouillèrent leurs bras et reculèrent d'un pas.

-Je serais bientôt là, promit Harry.

Il laissa alors sa concentration s'effriter et griffa sauvagement son bras pour se créer un choc capable de le réveiller. Et effectivement, ne ressentir aucune douleur alluma un dispositif de sécurité dans son cerveau et il se sentit violemment arraché au rêve. Ayant tout juste le temps d'entendre la réponse de Talath.

 **/Je t'attends./**

Il se réveilla brusquement, subissant comme toujours la désorientation du retour à la réalité. Ce fut d'autant plus troublant qu'il sentait l'excitation de Talath et que Sirius sauta pratiquement sur lui avec une expression horrible.

-Tu es enfin réveillé ! Merlin Merci ! Nous étions tellement inquiets !

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry en essayant de se lever, mais un étourdissement le prit et il se rassit.

-Comment ça « Pourquoi ? » ?! Ça fait trois putain de jours que tu es dans cet état et impossible à réveiller !

-TROIS JOURS ?! Reprit Harry. Non ! Ca fait juste… Peut-être une heure… Pas plus !

-Trois jours, valida Rogue qui se tenait sur une chaise, dans l'ombre de la pièce, la Gazette du Sorcier entre ses mains. Et une chute aurait probablement pu vous réveiller mais j'ai jugé plus sûr de vous laisser continuer un moment ce que vous étiez en train de faire…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de le regarder de travers :

-Et vous n'auriez pas pu me dire que c'était Talath qui faisait une déprime ?! Plutôt que de me laisser galérer… Pendant apparemment des jours entiers même si je n'en ai pas eu l'impression ?!

-Cela n'aurait pas marché si je vous avais mâché le travail. Peu importe maintenant, avez-vous récupéré le contact avec votre foutu dragon ?

-Oui, cracha Harry même s'il avait envie de bouder. Mortimer va probablement apparaitre d'un moment à l'autre pour venir de chercher.

-Oh… Souffla Sirius en se laissant tomber à côté de lui, l'air complétement perdu.

 **/Il ne veut peut être pas que vous partiez…/** Lança Talath. **/ Et le Maître de Hellth se prépare./**

Harry ignora le commentaire sous-entendu, se disant qu'il y allait vraiment y avoir une grande conversation utile avec elle.

 **/Oui, je sais./**

L'expression renfrognée de Rogue suffit néanmoins à faire penser à Harry qu'il y avait autre chose que son départ ou ses trois jours de sommeil qui ébranlait les deux hommes.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Sirius se massa les yeux alors que Rogue jetait le journal aux pieds d'Harry.

Il y avait dix photographies de sorciers qui se partageaient la Une avec le titre écrit en gros et gras **« EVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN  
LE MINISTERE CRAINT QUE BLACK SOIT  
LE « POINT DE RALLIEMENT »  
D'ANCIENS MANGEMORTS »**

Et le regard d'Harry fut attiré par une photo en particulier, la seule sorcière du groupe, une brune au regard sauvage, les cheveux emmêlés et le teint blême. Ainsi que le nom qui y était attaché : Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Et merde…. Résuma t'il.

 _A suivre…_

 _Bon je suis crevée, j'ai mal à la tête et je vous raconte même pas l'état de mon clavier d'ordinateur que j'ai depuis le début de cette histoire. Ca va bientôt faire un an, non ? En tout cas les lettres sont à moitié effacées ! Il n'y a que parce que je les connais que je ne confonds pas tout le temps le « U » et le « I » qui ne sont plus qu'une barre blanche. Je crois que c'est à ça qu'on reconnait la qualité du clavier. Le mien était vraiment un premier prix._

 _Bref voilà, 27 pages. Le chapitre le plus long pour le moment, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas le diviser. Encore pardon pour l'attente. Le prochain… Ce sera une fameuse Interlude que vous n'aimez pas… Mais bon… Allez, on ira faire un petit tour du côté du Manoir Malefoy !_


	41. Interlude 5 : Au Manoir Malefoy

_Mot de l'auteur : __Bonjour tout le monde ! Je passe vite fait pour vous déposer le chapitre et je m'éclipse pour aller dormir. Plus qu'une semaine à tenir à ce rythme de fou et je serais liibre de mon travail actuel ! YOUHOU !_

 _En attendant, eh bien… Je vous offre quelques réponses et quelques nouvelles questions sans doute !_

 **Interlude 5 : Au Manoir Malefoy**

Comme toute petite fille élevée par des parents aimant monnayer leur affection, Narcissa avait l'habitude de vouloir avec autorité certaines choses, et de s'attendre à les recevoir.

Bien évidemment, grandir lui avait appris à mettre de l'eau dans son vin : pas vraiment à accepter les refus, mais plutôt, en tant que bonne serpentarde, à savoir déjouer les situations négatives.

Quand elle avait vraiment voulu un chien, elle avait demandé une mygale, puis quand sa mère lui avait annoncé avec un air désolé que ce n'était pas une requête raisonnable, Narcissa avait pris son air le plus chagrin, puis avait alors balbutié au bord des larmes qu'elle accepterait un chien, _alors_.

Le lendemain un adorable petit caniche blanc comme la neige trottinait derrière elle.

Il en était pareil de cette maison, le Manoir Malefoy. Certains avaient plaisantés au sujet de savoir si les préférences de Narcissa allaient plus au château qu'au châtelain.

Cependant, elle pouvait le dire sans fard : elle avait aimé Lucius. Il avait été son compagnon de vie pendant presque vingt années durant lesquelles il l'avait traité avec respect et s'était bien occupé d'elle.

Mais aujourd'hui le château comme le châtelain la révulsaient de la même façon.

Et voilà où l'avait mené ses désirs et ses caprices, songeait-elle avec humour noir.

Sa maison était devenue une cage dorée dont il lui était impossible de s'échapper… Quant au visage de Lucius, les derniers mois semblaient avoir sali tous ses précédents souvenirs. Avait sali son deuil.

Ce n'était PAS Lucius, bien sûr, elle avait été au premier rang pour le savoir, mais c'était quand même son apparence, sa voix… Les seules choses qui avaient changés, invisibles, étaient son odeur, la sensation de sa magie… Et son gout.

Et ces trois choses lui donnaient envie de vomir. Si elle avait été prête à mourir, elle aurait probablement fait part de tout son dégout à la personne concernée : mais elle était mère.

Elle était mère.

Glissant du rebord de la fenêtre d'où elle observait avidement l'extérieur, elle passa une main sur la grosseur de son ventre tendu, comme pour caresser le petit être qui y résidait et qui commençait à ne plus pouvoir être caché sous d'amples robes noires.

Bien sûr, tout le monde ici était au courant, donc il paraissait un peu vain de vouloir le cacher, mais un reste d'orgueil et surtout la volonté de protéger le bébé animaient sa volonté de recouvrir la bosse sur son ventre autrefois plat.

Elle avait beaucoup pleuré au début, comme elle pleurait à chaque fois que son prétendu mari venait la rejoindre dans sa chambre, son monstrueux serpent ondulant à ses côtés tout en remplissant la pièce de sifflements surnaturels.

Mais elle avait vite réalisé que ses larmes venaient moins du fait qu'elle portait le bébé d'un monstre que de sa crainte de ne pas arriver à le protéger à sa naissance. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas en vouloir à une petite chose innocente qui n'avait rien demandé et qui ne savait pas encore quel genre de géniteur était le sien.

Qui plus est, elle avait toujours eu envie d'un autre enfant.

Ce n'était toutefois pas dans les plans de Lucius qui avait insisté sur l'importance de se concentrer sur l'éducation d'un seul enfant, ce qui était déjà assez difficile, plutôt que de se disperser sur plusieurs héritiers.

Forcément, avec le souffle haché par l'angoisse et la perte, ses pensées la ramenèrent à Drago et sa main glissa de son ventre pour se poser sur la photographie qu'elle gardait cachée dans une poche secrète. La seule qu'elle avait sauvé de la purge qu'avait subi le Manoir.

Le seul souvenir qu'il lui restait.

Tous les soirs elle priait pour que rien ne lui soit arrivé, pour que, où qu'il soit, il trouve bon accueil.

Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait son expression déchirée alors qu'elle lui ordonnait de fuir. Elle l'entendait encore la supplier de venir avec lui.

Mais ils ne s'en seraient pas sorti tous les deux. Drago avait eu besoin qu'elle distrait tout le monde au château pour retarder le moment de sa traque. C'était un jour où Greyback était absent du château – Narcissa s'en était assuré- sans quoi, il aurait ramené son fils en moins d'une heure et la punition aurait été terrible.

La seule pensée de ce qui aurait pu se passer la faisait frémir.

Le Maître avait été furieux.

Plusieurs de ses hommes avaient subis sa colère, mais pas Narcissa : il avait décidé qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Oh, elle savait très bien pourquoi. Le bébé l'intéressait – et pas pour les raisons habituelles, malheureusement. Elle avait cependant un peu de temps pour réfléchir à un plan d'action, et, pour sa grande joie, il y avait une chance pour qu'une alliée vienne bientôt l'aider.

Les différents Mangemorts ne faisaient pas l'effort d'être discret près d'elle : elle n'était après tout que la femme enceinte du château ! Ainsi elle avait pu tout savoir sur les différentes rencontres avec certains gardiens d'Azkaban, et surtout sur les tractations secrètes auprès des Détraqueurs.

Et c'était ainsi fait : une dizaine de Mangemorts fidèles avaient été exfiltrés d'Azkaban, dont sa très chère sœur ainée : Bellatrix.

Cette dernière devait d'ailleurs arriver dans quelques instants avec son époux.

Lissant les pans de sa robe pour être au mieux quand sa sœur paraitra, Narcissa retourna guetter à la fenêtre le moment de leur arrivée.

Il fallut vingt bonnes minutes pour que des formes sombres plongent devant la grille d'entrée et se matérialise en trois silhouettes noires. Deux grandes flanquant une plus petite qui s'avança sans se presser pour tirer la corde de la cloche.

Le son retentit dans tout le château et Narcissa bondit de son perchoir pour filer jusqu'aux portes qu'elle entrouvrit assez pour jeter un œil à l'homme qui les gardaient ce moment.

« Homme » était au final un bien grand mot puisqu'il s'agissait d'un des loups de Greyback.

Comme tous les autres laquais du loup-garou, il portait des vêtements miteux, râpés qui n'avaient pas vu une blanchisserie depuis au moins plusieurs mois malgré les croutes de sang séché qui les recouvraient… Et tout cela pourrait aussi bien décrire la chair qu'il y avait en dessous.

Narcissa tenta de retenir sa respiration alors que le loup tournait ses petits yeux vicieux dans sa direction. Un sourire carnassier plein de dents cariées fendit le bas de son visage :

-Y a-t-il un problème, M'lady ?

*Oui, vous. » Fut-elle tentée de répondre avant de se rappeler ce pour quoi elle était là.

-Je désire me rendre dans le hall d'entrée. Le Maître s'attend à ma présence.

Il la dévisagea avec méfiance, puis grogna.

-J'vous lâche pas d'une semelle.

-Faites si vous le devez, déclama tragiquement Narcissa en roulant furieusement des yeux, ouvrant la marche vers l'escalier central même si elle détestait ne pas pouvoir observer les mouvements de l'homme bête et qu'elle sentait pratiquement sa respiration chaude et moite dans son cou.

Toutes ces mortifications auraient forcement une fin.

Elle cessa de penser à son accompagnateur aussitôt que la voix de sa sœur résonna dans la cage d'escalier et elle pressa légèrement le pas, presque avec détresse à l'idée de voir à nouveau un visage ami.

Les dernières marches lui révélèrent deux hommes agenouillés avec respect, et une femme qui était relevé galamment par le Maître. Narcissa s'immobilisa aussitôt, sa joie laissant place à une certaine stupéfaction. D'horreur et de colère.

Elle avait peut-être naïvement cru que Azkaban ne laisserait pas de trace sir la puissante Bellatrix, mais il n'y avait plus que l'ombre de la femme majestueuse et magnifique qu'elle avait été. Sa belle chevelure brune était relevée en un amas crépu de nœuds, son teint était aussi blafard et gris que ceux des morts, marqué de grandes cernes noir violacées sous ses yeux. Elle baignait pratiquement dans sa robe d'apparat en guenille, révélant ici et là un avant-bras squelettique ou des clavicules saillantes et agressives.

-Bella… Souffla Narcissa en descendant la dernière marche.

Avec autant de nonchalance que de brusquerie, Bellatrix inclina la tête dans sa direction et elle put croiser son regard noir et parfaitement opaque, sans aucun sentiment comme si ces derniers avaient été arraché à son corps.

-Cissy… Siffla-t-elle.

Les yeux se plissèrent, évaluateurs, allant du Maître qui discutait à présent avec Rabastan Lestrange, à Narcissa, puis son regard tomba le long de sa poitrine pleine jusqu'à son ventre saillant.

Elle tressaillit de choc et remonta vers son visage.

« Aide-moi ! » Fit silencieusement Narcissa en ne bougeant que ses lèvres, mettant à profit ce moment où personne ne faisait attention à elles pour laisser affleurer dans son visage toute sa détresse. « Je t'en supplie » Continua t'elle tout aussi silencieusement.

Sa grande sœur l'avait toujours aidée et cette conviction lui avait permis de garder courage tout ce temps.

Pourtant, en cet instant, Narcissa recula d'un pas, se faisant retenir par le loup-garou qui se tenait toujours derrière elle. Elle se sentait comme si un bloc de glace lui était tombé dans l'estomac.

Le regard de Bellatrix s'était brusquement embrasé de haine et de colère, mais pas envers la personne qu'elle pensait, car c'était ELLE qu'elle regardait avec dégout les yeux remplis de cruelles promesses.

-Bella… Bégaya, appela, Narcissa en tendant légèrement la main comme pour qu'elle l'attrape et la sorte de ce cauchemar.

*Pourquoi ?! *

La brune se détourna vivement comme si elle ne méritait pas plus son attention et avec de longs pas, se retrouva à nouveau près du Maître, gazouillant et riant à son bras tandis que le groupe se dirigeait vers le salon.

Bouleversée par ce rejet, Narcissa ne put qu'haleter dans les bras du loup-garou qui la retenait toujours.

-Etranges retrouvailles… Commenta une voix masculine depuis la galerie du premier étage.

Narcissa leva un instant les yeux pour trouver Bartemius Croupton qui croquait tranquillement dans une pomme en la dévisageant.

Un sourire vint alors jouer sur ses lèvres, moqueur.

-On dirait, en fin de compte, belle Narcissa, qu'elle ne viendra pas vous sauver.

Narcissa ne put tout simplement pas s'inquiéter de s'être vu espionnées et démasquée car, de désespoir, elle se laissa tomber dans le néant et l'oubli bienfaiteur, s'écroulant mollement entre les griffes de son gardien qui ne la laissa pas tomber, au contraire, il la souleva tout entière comme si elle ne pesait rien.

« Toi, ramènes-là dans sa chambre ! Et sans la tripoter s'il te plait ! » Fut la dernière chose qui perça son inconscience.

 _A suivre…_

 _Ça c'est fait… On va pouvoir retourner à la Réserve près de Harry et Talath en ouvrant un nouveau arc qui clôturera officiellement la partie 3 de cette histoire. On s'achemine sûrement vers la Bataille du Département des Mystères et ce sera amusant d'écrire cet évènement pour la deuxième fois vu que je l'avais déjà fait pour une autre de mes fanfics : Vies et Mœurs des Loups. L'issue risque néanmoins d'être très différente ! Pour le chapitre suivant, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir le finir pour mercredi prochain puisque ma petite sœur est revenue spécialement du Japon pour passer du temps avec nous, quoiqu'il en soit, je vous tiendrais au courant sur mon profil !_


	42. Harry et Talath

_**Mot de l'auteur**_ _ **:**_ _Hey ho ! C'est mercredi, ça veut dire la suite des aventures de Harry et Talath ! On commence ici un nouvel arc de l'histoire qui fera pas mal bouger Harry et Talath entre plusieurs pays, avec l'apparition d'autres races de dragons ! Et… Et de nombreux évènements majeurs dans sa vie, puisque si vous suivez me blablas, vous le savez : cet arc est le dernier où Harry est Aspirant._

* * *

 **-RESERVE DE LA MONTAGNE BLANCHE-**

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants :** Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
River (dragon bronze Carenath, lézard de feu bronze)  
Cyan (dragon bronze)  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)  
Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Reyn (dragon brun Gendrath)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens- - Maitresse des Armes-  
Mortimer Cadwell (dragon vert Hellth) – Apprenti Guérisseur -

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

 **-CHATEAU DE NURMENGARD-**

Severus Rogue (lézard de feu vert Absinthe) –époux de Sirius Rogue-  
Sirius Rogue –époux de Severus Rogue-

 **-ORDRE DU PHENIX-**

Albus Dumbledore  
Remus Lupin  
Maugrey Fol-Œil  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Arthur et Molly Weasley  
Bill Weasley

 **-CHATEAU DE POUDLARD-**

George Weasley  
Frederick Weasley –petit ami de Hermione Granger-  
Ronald Weasley (lézard de feu bleu Thot)  
Hermione Granger –petite amie de Frederick Weasley-  
Ginevra Weasley

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : Harry et Talath**

Hellth atterrit délicatement sur le toit de la plus haute tour de Nurmengard et Mortimer se laissa aussitôt glisser à terre pour venir saluer Harry.

-Je suis si content que tu sois guéri ! Laissa échapper l'apprenti guérisseur avant de le prendre dans une embrassade.

 **/Je vous salues Maître de la Jeune Reine et vous félicite pour votre guérison./** Ajouta Hellth en inclinant la tête avant d'ajouter avec un reniflement nerveux. **/Mais je vous remercierais bien plus si nous pouvions quitter ces lieux sinistres au plus vite./**

-Hellth ! La reprit Mortimer alors que Harry laissait échapper un rire amusé.

-Je la comprends. Juste…

Harry tourna la tête en direction de Sirius qui se tenait tout seul près de la trappe d'accès. Rogue lui avait déjà fait ses brefs adieux dans un grognement bourru avant de partir voir comment l'Ordre du Phénix gérait l'affaire de l'Evasion des Mangemorts.

-Vas-y, j'accroche tes affaires pendant ce temps, approuva Mortimer en s'emparant de son sac à dos.

Sous le regard curieux de la dragonne, Harry rejoignit son parrain qui arborait une expression abattue.

-Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, tu sais ? Lui lança t'il en se plantant devant lui.

-Que Merlin t'entende on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, surtout en des temps si troublés. Je te conseillerais bien d'être prudent et de te tenir hors des ennuis, mais ni toi ni moi, ne le ferons, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire désolé aux lèvres, Sirius passa un bras en travers de ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui.

-Même si ça n'a duré qu'un moment, je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir pu être à tes côtés.

-Moi aussi, j'ai enfin l'impression de savoir ce que c'est d'avoir une famille. Si toi ou Severus avaient un problème, n'hésitez pas à demander mon aide. Absinthe saura où me trouver.

-C'est réciproque, Harry. Tu peux bien sûr compter sur nous.

Après avoir posé un instant son front contre les mèches noirs indomptables, Sirius le lâcha et Harry tenta d'imprimer dans son esprit son visage et la profondeur de ses yeux sombres alors que ces derniers le suivaient vers la dragonne.

Mortimer était déjà en place sur Hellth, l'attendant sans un mot même si Harry pouvaient sentir leur impatience à tous les deux. Et aussi pressé qu'Harry le soit de revoir Talath, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier long regard à Sirius et sa silhouette solitaire balayée par le vent. Un sentiment étrange vautré dans ses entrailles.

 **/Vous le reverrez./** Lui souffla comme en promesse Talath.

Il approuva mentalement avant de grimper sur la selle du passager en accrochant la ceinture à sa taille. Il se retint de commenter à quel point il trouvait ça bizarre d'être sur un dragon aussi petit, le sol à juste un peu plus de deux mètres de ses pieds.

 **/Tout le monde est accroché ? Alors c'est parti./**

Hellth jeta un coup d'œil à ses passagers comme un parent d'assurerait des enfants bien attachés à l'arrière d'une voiture, puis se dirigea vers le bord de la tour.

Elle s'y jeta sans peur, accueillant le vide en ouvrant largement son envergure. Il y eu une légère secousse avant qu'elle ne batte des ailes pour s'élever dans un courant ascendant et prendre de la hauteur.

Harry enfila rapidement ses lunettes de vol pour éviter d'avoir les yeux qui pleure à cause du vent, puis se démonta le cou pour observer le château et les flancs de la montagne qui s'éloignaient.

Il se sentait comme déchiré entre ses sentiments. La joie d'avoir retrouvé Talath côtoyait une inquiétude de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que la distance le séparait de ce qui avait été son havre de paix pendant plusieurs mois. Comme si le temps reprenait sa course funèbre vers la mort et la désolation.

 **/On va transplaner./** Le prévint soudain Hellth.

Et sans transition, le décor des montagnes autrichiennes disparut, comme tout le reste, et trois respirations plus tard, ils ressurgirent face à la Pierre de l'Etoile et les contours déchiquetés du volcan de la Montagne Blanche.

Quelques rugissements accueillirent leur arrivée, mais globalement, Harry put constater qu'il manquait beaucoup de dragons. Les corniches habituellement noires de reptiles à cette heure de la journée étaient clairsemées et il y avait peu de traces sur la neige qui couvrait encore le fond de la cuvette.

 **/Presque toutes les escadrilles ont été mobilisées pour retrouver les Mangemorts évadés./** Lui apprit Talath qui se déplaçait vers sa corniches pour venir à sa rencontre. **/La Sorcière du Ministère, Desclare et Norlith sont partis à une Réunion Exceptionnelle des Accords de Défenses et de Protection de la Coalition Europe-Ouest./**

En même temps qu'il l'écoutait et que Hellth tournoyait autour du volcan pour pouvoir se poser, Harry ne quitta pas un instant l'entrée extérieure de ses appartements, juste un moment où il put la voir la traverser, encore plus grande que dans ses souvenirs même si elle lui semblait aussi un peu plus maigre. Malgré cela, son apparition sembla illuminer d'un coup toute la Réserve, en plus du cœur du brun.

A ses côtés il put remarquer une petite silhouette aux longs cheveux dorés qui lui fit de grands signes et un point brillant qui voltigeait tout autour d'elle. Valentine.

A présent, il voulait presque détacher sa ceinture et sauter dans le vide pour arriver plus vite jusqu'à elles, mais il doutait que Mortimer ou Hellth apprécient alors il prit sagement son mal en patience jusqu'à ce qu'ils snobent le Rocher d'Atterrissage et le chevalier de garde pour se diriger directement vers la Reine dorée.

Là, il bondit au sol, ignorant la légère douleur et le fourmillement qu'il ressentit dans la plante de ses pieds pour courir jusqu'à Talath qui étendit le cou et la tête à sa rencontre.

Avec un rire de joie extatique, et peut être même quelques larmes au coin des yeux, Harry agrippa le museau contre lui, tâtant le doux cuir sous ses doigts, sentant la légère odeur d'allumette qui s'échappait de ses naseaux et partageant le sentiment de bonheur de sa Moitié à travers son esprit, les roucoulements puissants qui s'échappaient de sa gorge et ses yeux qui tourbillonnaient de toutes les nuances de bleus possibles.

Des mots s'échappaient de la bouche de Harry, entre deux sanglots ou rire, mais n'avaient peut-être pas beaucoup de sens, si ce n'était l'expression de sa joie en ce moment – son ronronnement à lui.

Et tout le monde les laissa tranquille le temps qu'il leur fallut pour récupérer tout le contact perdu au fil des derniers mois, respectueux et plus que compréhensifs.

Et ils eurent du mal à se détacher, mais…

 **/… Il y a tant de choses à faire./** Continua Talath à sa pensée.

*Et nous devons parler, tu te rappelles ?*

 **/Oui, je suppose…/**

Elle redressa doucement le cou, offrant un regard menaçant au dragon bleu de garde qui s'affaissa un peu sur lui-même, honteux d'avoir amené son chevalier pour jouer les rabats joie.

Harry l'ignora cependant pour le moment, offrant une embrassade à Valentine qui lui sauta presque dans les bras.

-Je suis si heureuse que tu sois de retour Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et comme avant en plus de ça !

Elle s'écarta brusquement en le jaugeant de ses yeux perçant, puis lança pour le tester :

-De quoi parles Dinth ?

Harry eut un sourire heureux.

-Elle se plaint de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi en ce moment et t'accuses de passer plus de temps avec Talath qu'avec elle. Mais pourquoi Dinth ne pourrait pas être là ?

Valentine leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspérée.

-Décision du Grand Chef. Etant proche de son premier Vol, Dinth a interdiction d'approcher Talath de moins d'un kilomètre. Mes appartements ont donc été relégués à l'autre bout du Volcan, ce qui est aussi peu pratique que possible.

-Desclare a peur qu'elle déclenche les chaleurs de Talath ? S'étonna Harry.

-C'est déjà arrivé, commenta Mortimer qui fixait sa propre Verte avant d'ajouter : rien à craindre avec Hellth, son dernier Vol date de cinq mois.

 **/En parlant de cela…/** Commença cette dernière en trépignant un peu.

-Oui, va, Saleté, va rejoindre Gendrath.

Sans se le faire redire une deuxième fois, elle décolla comme une fusée pour voler vers une corniche du flanc nord, alors que son maître la chassait avec de petits mouvements de la main et que Valentine le regardait avec effarement.

-« Saleté » ?!

-C'est affectueux entre nous. On a l'amour vache.

C'est à ce moment que, jugeant qu'on l'avait trop longtemps ignoré, le chevalier de garde se racla la gorge, vivement embarrassé :

-Chevalier Vert…

-Oui, oui, le coupa Mortimer d'un ton blasé, je suis sorti sans autorisation, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, non ?

Il pointa du doigt Harry qui caressait doucement la patte de Talath.

-Oui, d'accord, mais je vais devoir quand même le mettre sur mon rapport.

Harry chercha désespérément son nom **/ Son bleu s'appelle Quaruth/** indiqua un peu inutilement Talath qui était mauvaise pour se souvenir du nom des humains, puis il renonça à faire comme s'il l'avait jamais connu :

-Chevalier, l'interpella t'il en se détachant de sa dragonne pour se placer devant lui. Vous me ferez amener le Chevalier Desclare quand il rentrera de la Réunion. J'ai à lui parler sans perdre de temps. Et je m'occuperais de justifier aussi les allées et venues du Chevalier Cadwell.

Visiblement impressionné, et sans réfléchir sur le fait que Harry était encore Aspirant, l'homme tapa du poing sur son cœur en guise de salut et acquiesça du chef :

-A vos ordres Seigneur.

Il remonta aussi sec sur son dragon pour rejoindre son poste de guetteur et Harry put se tourner à nouveaux vers les deux verts :

-Mortimer, dès que tu le pourras, j'apprécierais si tu pouvais trouver Gwendolyn, lui apprendre pour mon retour et lui dire que je viendrais la voir après mon entretien avec Desclare.

-A mon avis, toute la Réserve le sait déjà, ricana Mortimer en se dirigeant néanmoins vers l'intérieur des appartements d'Harry alors qu'ils en faisaient tous de même.

Ils observèrent Talath s'allonger tranquillement dans le creux de sa caverne, le bout de sa queue oscillant doucement de contentement. Harry savait que tout ce qu'elle avait subi serait bientôt un très lointain souvenir, les dragons ne s'appesantissant ni du passé, ni du futur.

-Merci de t'être occupé d'elle, fit-il alors à Valentine.

-On a fait ce qu'on a pu Damian et moi, répondit-elle. Mais certains jours étaient difficiles. Parfois elle était trop prostrée pour sortir prendre l'air ou même manger. Rien ne l'intéressait.

-Je sais que vous avez fait de votre mieux. D'ailleurs où est Damian ?

-Il est parti hier de bonne heure avec son escadrille. Celle de Charlie, tu te souviens ? Ils sont à nouveau à la recherche de Sirius Black.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et de secouer la tête avec exaspération. Evidemment.

-Il va falloir que je parle à Desclare de ça, aussi…

 **/Cela ne risquerait pas de mettre en danger votre parrain ?/**

*Peut-être, mais tout ça devient ridicule. Et que se passera-t-il si Charlie tombe finalement sur Sirius ?*

 **/Pas de bonnes choses./**

Harry resta silencieux, l'esprit occupé par des planifications. Il remarqua à peine que Mortimer s'éclipsait et Valentine attrapait son sac pour le porter dans son salon. Talath resta donc seule avec lui, l'observant avec avidité et suivant ses pensées.

Quand il s'en aperçut, il releva les yeux vers elle, curieux :

-Qu'il y a t'il ?

 **/Vous aviez raison./**

-Au sujet de quoi ? S'amusa légèrement Harry en venant s'asseoir sur l'une de ses pattes avant.

Elle la ramena légèrement vers elle et l'entoura de son autre patte et d'une partie de sa queue comme pour s'enrouler autour de lui.

 **/Dans le mensonge tissé par la Dame Blanche. Vous aviez raison de me dire que « celle qui vous a remplacé »** (son ton était méprisant au possible) **n'était pas digne de moi. Vous êtes bien mieux en tout. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous, surtout quand je vous vois en ce moment…/**

Harry émit une petite exclamation mélangeant la joie et la gêne, rougissant légèrement sous le compliment. Talath était toujours pleine d'adjectifs appréciatifs pour lui, mais il y avait en ce moment une solennité dans son regard qui lui laissait à penser que ce qu'elle disait n'était pas juste dû à un sentiment de joie ou parce que Harry était à elle, et était forcément fantastique parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

C'était cependant elle qui semblait gênée à présent, tressaillant légèrement tandis qu'elle prenait son temps pour continuer, le regard tourné sur les parois de la grotte comme si elle ne connaissait pas déjà par cœur la moindre saillie.

 **/…Je ne peux pas dire** _ **pourquoi**_ **, ni expliquer** _ **comment**_ **instinctivement c'est à vous que j'ai offert mon Vrai Nom à ma naissance, et pas à une des femelles humaines qui m'étaient proposées. Alors je peux vous assurer que je ne pensais pas du tout aux embêtements que cela vous causerez… /**

Elle poussa un soupir qui fit gonfler sa gorge.

 **/M'en voudrez-vous si je vous disais que je n'arrive pas à le regretter ? Que je ne voudrais être à personne d'autre qu'à vous ?/**

-Pas le moins du monde, lui répondit-il avec un sourire tout en flattant de la main une des phalanges de ses doigts. Et tu ne devrais pas prendre avec importance ce que j'ai pu penser avant et pendant la réalité détraqué de la Dame Blanche. Je ne me suis pas conduit avec sagesse. Pas une seconde. Et j'ai été un très mauvais ami et compagnon pour toi. J'étais frustré, en colère et aveuglé par mon orgueil masculin.(Il pouffa avec dérision) Cette vilaine petite chose !

 **/J'aime votre orgueil masculin. Je dois en avoir un peu, moi aussi. Cela doit être pour cela que je grandi autant. Desclare a dit que je faisais déjà la taille de Aluranth et que j'allais pourtant continuer à grandir. Je pourrais peut être écraser les bronzes sous mes pattes un jour !/**

-Ca n'arrivera certainement pas jusque-là.

Il tapota gentiment sur sa patte pour attirer son attention :

-Talath. Il y a-t-il autre chose qui t'inquiète ou qui a besoin d'être précisé au sujet de ce qui nous est arrivé ? Je veux vraiment que tu m'en parles sans avoir peur, d'accord ? Je ne vais pas te détester. Je pense qu'il est difficile qu'une chose me fasse un jour te détester si le fait de devoir me faire baiser par un mec n'y arrive pas !

Il put sentir la lourde chape d'angoisse tomber sur lui en provenance direct de sa dragonne et secoua la tête :

-OK. Ce n'est pas ta faute si cela doit arriver. Cela fait partie de ton rythme biologique, je ne peux pas t'interdire de le faire. C'est comme si, parce que ça te gêne, je m'interdisais de me branler ou même d'avoir des relations sexuelles. Toi ça n'arrive qu'une fois tous les trois ans, moi ça arrive une fois tous les deux à trois jours. Je suis clairement le plus gênant des deux !

 **/Ca ne me gêne pas, c'est agréable comme sensation et ça vous fait vous sentir bien./**

Harry hésita un instant à être gêné ou pas, puis décida que vu qu'ils partageaient leurs pensées et leurs sensations, c'était inutile et stupide.

-Il parait que ça va être agréable pour moi aussi, se contenta t'il de dire alors. Ton Vol. Donc, tu vois ? On devrait pas en faire des montagnes.

 **/Mais cela vous a fait peur ! Cela vous a dégouté !/**

-Oh… Oui… Arf, c'est compliqué. Comment expliquer ? Déjà je ne m'attendais pas à avoir pour partenaire sexuel un homme. C'est comme si toi tu découvrais que tu devrais te reproduire avec des Vertes !

Le recul et l'expression de dégout qui déforma l'expression de Talath le fit brusquement éclater de rire. Il savait que parler des Vertes aurait cet effet.

-Bon, bein, voilà ! Et puis ça fait peur parce que je me suis jamais préparé à ça. J'avais juste… Quelques idées sur la façon dont ça devait être. Tu sais, la plupart des humains ne sont pas tendre avec l'homosexualité. Les mots « gay », « pédé » ou « gouine » sont des injures. Quand on souhaite du mal à quelqu'un, on lui dit « vas te faire enculer ». On essaie de faire passer tout acte de ce genre comme dégradant et pas digne d'un homme. Ronan, par exemple, pense comme ça, c'est pour ça qu'il se comporte avec moi comme s'il était supérieur à moi en déballant toute sa virilité…

 **/Alors pourquoi se comporte t'il avec vous comme s'il se sentait menacé par votre existence ?/**

-Très bonne question. Essaie donc de la lui poser à l'occasion.

 **/Je ne veux pas parler à ce mécréant !/**

-Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai changé mon avis au sujet de tout ça. Mortimer a bien arrondi les angles, mais voir mon parrain et Rogue vivre ensemble m'a fait dire que je pourrais vouloir ça, moi aussi. Le problème majeur c'est que les Vols sont aléatoires question partenaires et que même sans ça… Je ne saurais pas qui te demander de choisir vu que je ne suis attiré par personne en particulier dans la Réserve.

 **/Mais tu sais qui tu ne veux pas. Je le sais. Et je ne veux ni de Norlith, ni de Kyreth. Les deux me rendent folles. /**

Une idée vint brusquement à Harry, qui se sentit bien indélicat et égoïste de ne pas y avoir pensé avant :

-Mais, à toi, il y a des dragons qui te plaisent ? Certains avec qui tu voudrais passer du temps ? Comme Legith et Farlith, ou Hellth et Gendrath ?

 **/Pitié, ce sont des Vertes, elles offrent leur cou à n'importe qui ! Moi j'ai besoin d'être impressionnée. Je ne prendrais que le meilleur. Peut-être que tu as besoin d'être impressionné, toi aussi ?/**

Harry hocha vivement la tête en sachant qu'il n'était pas du tout convaincu par les hommes qui l'entouraient. C'était peut-être effectivement le problème. Si ces derniers étaient moins occupés à l'imaginer dans leur lit ou à baver en pensant au futur titre de Chef de la Réserve, ils pourraient essayer de se montrer sous leurs meilleurs jours.

Tous n'étaient pas comme ça chez les bronzes, d'accord, mais il avait l'impression que River le détestait et Charlie était tout simplement hors de possibilité.

-Enfin bon, voilà où nous en sommes. J'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse rien faire à ce sujet pour le moment… Donc tu n'as pas à t'angoisser, d'accord ? Je ne t'en veux pas. Pour rien d'ailleurs. Je veux que les choses restent comme elles étaient : toi et moi à la tête de la Réserve et moi entendant tous les dragons. J'ai vécu de près cette réalité alternative où j'étais un chevalier normal et j'ai trouvé ça bien pourri.

 **/Je suis heureuse alors. Tout cela me faisait affreusement peur. Vous sembliez si agité à l'idée de savoir que vous auriez pu marquer un bronze./**

Et bien qu'elle ne mentait jamais, Harry fut satisfait de voir les petites reflets jaunes disparaitre de son regard, ne laissant qu'un bleu paisible plein de contentement.

Il était cependant désolé de les y ramener presqu'aussitôt, mais il fallait qu'ils en parlent.

-Est-ce qu'on peut alors passer à mes inquiétudes à moi ?

Et vlan, comme prévu, le bleu s'effaça pour laisser place à un vert citron.

 **/Quelles inquiétudes ? /**

-Talath… J'ai fait des cachotteries, mais toi aussi. Tu dois me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dumbledore.

Il se sentit bouger, et effectivement, le corps de sa dragonne se délia autour de lui, comme si elle voulait dans les faits le poser au loin et faire la sourde oreille.

 **/Je ne me souviens plus très bien. Ça fait longtemps. Nous les dragons avons une très mauvaise mémoire…/** Minauda t'elle en regardant à nouveau tout sauf Harry qui haussa un sourcil, pas crédule pour un sou.

-Talath. Si tu ne t'en souvenais pas, ça ne te toucherais plus. Et nous savons tous le deux que ça t'a paniqué au point de créer une zone de dépression noirâtre qui s'est étendu à travers le lien jusqu'à moi. Au point que j'en arrivais à croire que j'étais possédé ou schizophrène ! Pas que je te reproche quoique ce soit, c'est derrière nous maintenant, mais on ne peut pas juste ignorer le problème. Imagine que ça se reproduise ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois dépressive.

Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Et il sentait à nouveau sa peur même si, faute d'information, il ne voyait pas comment prendre le problème sinon qu'en s'attristant.

-Je déteste que tu ais peur de moi, tu sais.

Cela réussit à la faire à nouveau tourner le museau vers lui.

 **/Il a dit que j'étais égoïste. Que j'allais vous empêcher de faire de grandes choses. Que j'allais vous coincer à la Réserve avec mes Vols et mes pontes. Que si je vous aimais vraiment… Je prendrais des dispositions pour empêcher cela./**

-« Des dispositions » ? Répéta Harry en fronçant du nez, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin puisqu'elle reprit.

 **/Tout ça est vrai. Un peu après le Vol je serais confinée à la Réserve car trop lourde pour pouvoir m'échapper ou me défendre si j'étais attaquée, puis après je devrais veiller sur mes œufs jusqu'à l'Eclosion… C'est un temps horriblement long./**

-Pour mettre au monde des bébés dragons. Qui seront marqués par des chevaliers. Nous serons coincés tous les deux pour une belle cause. Hormis voler avec toi, la plus belle expérience que j'ai de la Réserve c'est tout ce temps passé sur l'Aire d'Eclosion à toucher les œufs avec l'espoir que l'un d'eux contiendrait mon partenaire, puis le moment où je t'ai trouvé. Alors imaginer que la prochaine fois ce sera TES œufs, TES enfants. Je trouve ça bouleversant. Je VEUX voir ça.

 **/Ca ne vous ennuie pas alors ?/**

-Non. Cette Réserve est ma maison et même si j'avoue que les taches de gestion m'ennuient un peu, j'adore le reste de la vie ici. Je ne suis pas devenu Candidat uniquement pour le côté mission et combat. Bien sûr, j'aimerais vraiment participer à de vraies missions, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit incompatible… Alors, oui, évidemment, c'est incompatible avec ce que voudrait Dumbledore, mais de toi à moi, il peut aller se faire foutre. Je ne reviendrais pas à Poudlard et je n'intégrerais pas son Ordre du Phenix pour aller affronter Voldemort comme de stupides kamikazes. Pourquoi je ferais ça d'ailleurs alors qu'ici j'ai une armée entière à disposition ? Des hommes et des femmes entrainés, un QG imprenable, et l'une des meilleures races de dragons de combat ? Et puis ici, je peux être aux commandes.

 **/C'est vrai. Ce sorcier est insensé./**

\- Il est surtout très déterminé à ce que les choses se déroulent comme il le désire. A avoir le contrôle de la situation. Comme si avoir abattu un Mage Noir dans sa vie ne suffisait pas ! Grindelwald aurait de quoi être vexé !

Harry ricana, mais le son était un peu aigre. Dumbledore avait un peu des manières d'harceleurs avec eux et avait le chic pour essayer de faire passer des choses horribles pour des choses raisonnables. « Oh Harry tu as passé toutes les épreuves de la Pierre Philosophale et manqué de te faire tuer par Voldemort ? 100 points pour Gryffondor ! ».

D'ailleurs…

-Mais dis-moi ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il entendait, au juste, quand il parlait de « dispositions à prendre » ?

Elle répondit.

Un long silence s'écoula dans la caverne et la dragonne commença à se trémousser d'inquiétude.

-D'accord, opina Harry au bout d'un moment avec un sourire tout sauf naturel. Je vais le tuer la prochaine fois que je le verrais.

-D-

Ils discutaient encore, totalement oublieux du temps qui passait ou de ce qui n'était pas l'un d'entre eux, quand Desclare entra à grand pas dans la caverne.

Il se figea instantanément alors que dragonne et maître tournaient la tête vers lui de façon synchrone, puis un sourire prit possession de sa figure alors qu'il s'empressait vers eux.

-Je le savais ! S'exclama-t-il alors que Talath inclinait sa patte pour laisser Harry sauter à terre. Je savais que vous récupériez vos facultés ! (Il se calma brusquement) C'est bien vrai, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, C'est bien le cas, non sans quelques détours… Le rassura Harry en jetant un coup d'œil complice à sa Moitié.

-Parfait. Un problème de moins !

Harry se recula légèrement alors que l'homme s'approchait de lui avec ses manières de bulldozer qu'il lui connaissait. Autrefois il l'avait laissé le toucher, l'attraper pour le tirer derrière lui ou même bien d'autres gestes envahissant qu'il ne ce comprenait pas alors, mais maintenant, après ce qu'il s'était passé et la conscience que cet homme le voyait encore comme son futur conjoint, il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser réaffirmer une quelconque possessivité sur lui.

Desclare restait toujours le Chef de la Réserve, pour l'instant, et il lui devait une certaine déférence. Mais c'était tout. Pas plus.

L'homme fronça les sourcils devant son esquive et Harry le défia légèrement du regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était toujours pas Team Desclare et que rien n'était pardonné.

-Nous devons parler. J'ai des informations importantes pour vous, annonça plutôt Harry.

Desclare parut nerveux tout d'un coup, jetant un regard en arrière vers la porte qui menait au couloir des appartements d'Harry :

-Je dois te dire des choses aussi. Je reviens d'une Réunion au sujet de l'Evasion d'Azkaban, tu en as sans doute entendu parler. Les nouvelles sont mauvaises : je ne sais pas combien de Représentants et de Ministres Fudge a mis dans sa poche, mais globalement ils se sont tous accordés pour dire que, les sorciers évadés étant majoritairement des ressortissants britanniques, ce serait à l'Angleterre de régler ce problème. Et foncièrement je n'étais pas en désaccord jusqu'à ce que Fudge décide de vouloir faire de NOTRE Réserve le quartier principale des Opérations en nommant sa chienne de chasse d'Ombrage « Grande Responsable des Affaires du Ministère ». Ce qui veut dire tout et rien et place, à cause du résultat des votes, la Réserve sous son contrôle !

-Vous plaisantez ?! Dit aussitôt Harry qui s'était figé d'effroi.

-Je préfèrerais, grogna en réponse Desclare.

-Mais je croyais que le principe des Accords de Défenses était qu'aucun gouvernement n'avait seul le contrôle d'une Réserve ! Comment ont-ils pu voter ça ?!

-Comme je viens de te le dire, Fudge a passé beaucoup de temps à l'étranger à graisser les pattes des différents membres de l'Accords. Les seuls votes contre venaient des Réserves.

-Mais on est à 50 50 avec les gouvernements. Ça veut dire qu'il y aurait eu égalité.

-A part si l'une des Réserves avait mystérieusement pas répondu présente.

-Laquelle ?

-Les Hongrois.

-Les chevaucheurs de Magyar à pointes ? Vous croyez que Fudge ait pu les corrompre ? Ces types qui peuvent casser en deux des troncs avec la seule force de leurs mains ?!

-Je ne sais pas. Un tour dans la Réserve de la Mátra semble s'imposer. En attendant… Ici nous allons déjà devoir faire face à nos problèmes.

Il fit signe à Harry de le suivre jusqu'à la corniche, Talath suivant avec curiosité le mouvement pour émettre un grondement de mécontentement en découvrant que des inconnus foulaient son sol.

*Des Vert Gallois* Pensa aussitôt Harry.

C'était des dragons poids plume, atteignant à l'échine la taille d'un cheval de trait. Autrefois, la race avait seulement porté le nom de « Gallois » jusqu'à ce que la dernière reine dorée soit tuée et que le devoir de reproduction tombe sur le dos des vertes. Depuis, il n'y avait plus que ces femelles et des bleus – qui avaient une teinte si lagune que le nom « Vert Gallois » s'était imposé.

Les Vert Gallois n'avaient, de fait, pas de Réserves semblables à celle-ci, et tombaient sous le commandement direct du Ministère de la Magie qui se servait d'eux comme gardes ou messagers.

Ces petits dragons ne pouvaient pas porter plus d'un humain sur leur dos, ou alors un enfant, et étaient limités à un chargement restreint. Ils ne pouvaient émettre que deux petits jets de flammes d'une portée dérisoire et n'étaient pas vraiment dangereux pour l'homme, préférant fuir que de combattre.

Et de ce que savait Harry, ils ne pratiquaient pas vraiment les Vols puisque leurs chevaliers ne cessaient de se féliciter de sélectionner les meilleurs à la reproduction dans l'espoir de faire pousser la taille de leurs bêtes.

« _Un poney_ » avait dit Mortimer à leur sujet avec mépris. Et maintenant qu'il pouvait voir la différence avec les longwings, c'était effectivement un peu le sentiment.

Pour beaucoup de sorciers britanniques, habitués à les voir durant les évènements, ils étaient soit des représentants de toutes les autres races et pouvaient donc dire avec un ton badin « oh oui, les dragons, c'est pas si terrible que ça en fait ! », soit n'étaient tout simplement considéré comme des _vrais_ dragons, plutôt une espèce de vouivre ou autres créature du même type que le griffon ou l'hippogriffe.

Ce qui devait probablement être un peu humiliant pour leurs chevaliers.

 **/En attendant ces moustiques ne sont même pas venu me présenter leurs respects !/** Se plaignit Talath qui se retenait difficilement de partir à la chasse.

Toute pensée d'indulgence disparut de l'esprit d'Harry lorsqu'une chose rose finit par escalader la pente menant à sa corniche.

*C'est un cauchemar…* Pensa t'il très fort en détaillant le treillis militaire rose que portait Ombrage à la place de son habituel cardigan pelucheux.

-Tiens ! Mr Potter !

-Aspirant Potter, grinça Harry entre ses dents.

-Vous voilà revenu de vos vacances tropicales ! Continua-t-elle avec un rictus de mépris qui se changea en expression suspicieuse : Je ne vous trouve pas très bronzé !

-Peut-être parce que je n'étais PAS en vacance et que j'ai passé plus de temps à guérir qu'à bronzer sur la plage ! Répondit Harry avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas le moins du monde ses yeux puisque ces derniers étaient occupés à la foudroyer. Que font tous ces Vert Gallois ici ?

Avec une petite expression dédaigneuse, elle se planta avec une pose de conquérante au bout de la falaise comme pour contempler ses troupes. Harry avait envie de la pousser et de voir son imposant derrière passer par-dessus bord.

 **/Un coup d'aile mal calculé…/** Se proposa innocemment Talath.

*Ne me tente pas ma belle…*

-Le Ministre Fudge me les a attribués pour m'aider dans ma tâche ! Roucoula alors la sorcière. J'ai vu comment vos chevaliers outrepassaient fréquemment mes ordres. Avec ma brigade, je leur rappellerais qui, ici, est au pouvoir !

Harry hoqueta de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ombrage semblait avoir un gros problème de visualisation des proportions.

-Il y a-t-il quelque chose d'amusant Mr Potter ? Pivota brusquement Ombrage en levant le menton. Parce que…

Harry la coupa :

-En fait, à y réfléchir, non, ce n'est pas amusant du tout. Vous devriez faire attention quand vous parler de chose comme « être au pouvoir » parce que j'ai une grande Dame derrière moi qui n'est pas tout à fait d'accord avec vous.

-De quoi parl… Commença Ombrage avant de comprendre et de lever la tête vers celle de Talath qui se trouvait justement à moins de deux mètres de son crâne, ses yeux vrillant de malveillance comme un soleil couchant.

-Talath est la seule au pouvoir, ici, expliqua nonchalament Harry en s'approchant pour venir tapoter sa joue dorée.

Les yeux de la dragonne ne firent qu'un rapide aller-retour à lui pour revenir sur la sorcière. Ouvrant légèrement la gueule pour lui faire profiter du spectacle de ses crocs et du rougeoiement du fond de sa gorge.

Ombrage émit plusieurs sons pathétique, en essayant de se reculer – sauf qu'elle était déjà au bord et qu'elle faillit réaliser le souhait d'Harry. A la place de ça, elle se mit à marcher en crabe le long du bord, la tête de Talath suivant son mouvement comme celle d'un serpent.

-Vous n'oseriez pas… Réussit-elle à articuler d'une toute petite voix. Desclare !

Mais le Chef de la Réserve faisait mine d'observer les Vert Gallois et de n'avoir rien vu jusqu'au moment où elle se retrouva dos à la rampe et avec une marge de manœuvre qui la fit se mettre aussitôt en sécurité de plusieurs pas en arrière.

-Quoiqu'il en soit ! Je… Je… ! Emit-elle d'une voix scandalisée mais à bout de souffle. Desclare ! Je vous ordonne de rappeler TOUS vos dragons à la Réserve ! JE suis désormais celle qui s'occupe de tout !

Avec un reniflement outré, elle leur lança un dernier levé de menton avant de pousser un petit cri horrifié quand Talath lui gronda dessus et se détourna pour fuir la corniche au plus vite.

Desclare ne commenta pas les bêtises de Talath, bien qu'Harry puisse presque entendre la désapprobation de Norlith depuis le pic où il les surveillait, mais se rapprocha d'Harry :

-Si vous avez des choses confidentielles à me dire, le moment me semble tout choisi. Elle ne reviendra pas à la charge immédiatement après cela.

-Oui, faisons ça maintenant, approuva Harry. Dans le cabinet d'étude.

 _A suivre…_

 _Ah quel bonheur de pouvoir à nouveau parler de dragons ! Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai créé une petite carte récapitulative sur mon compte Tipeee (le message est accessible à tout le monde sans compensation financière). Les infos tortueuses pour accéder au lien sont sur ma page d'accueil. Et sinon… Heureux d'être revenu à la Réserve ? XD_


	43. Reprise des Négociations

_**Mot de l'auteur :**_ _Hey hey les gens ! Petit mot très vite pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière et pour poster celui-là rapidement – sans avoir répondu à vos adorables reviews. Je subis difficilement la chaleur et une migraine, le combo des deux c'est ignoble. Je vous laisse donc avec votre lecture._

* * *

 **-RESERVE DE LA MONTAGNE BLANCHE-**

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze Norlith)  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun Goleth)  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert Legith) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants :** Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert Dinth - lézard de feu or Delilah)  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or Talath- lézard de feu brun Moineau)

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze Derianth- lézard de feu vert Jade)  
River (dragon bronze Carenath, lézard de feu bronze)  
Cyan (dragon bronze)  
O'Connel (dragon bronze)  
Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze Arenth)  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze Kyreth)  
Damian (dragon brun Emlith)  
Reyn (dragon brun Gendrath)  
Rebecca (dragon bleu Farlith) –compagne de Amber Stevens- - Maitresse des Armes-  
Mortimer Cadwell (dragon vert Hellth) – Apprenti Guérisseur -

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

 **-CHATEAU DE NURMENGARD-**

Severus Rogue (lézard de feu vert Absinthe) –époux de Sirius Rogue-  
Sirius Rogue –époux de Severus Rogue-

 **-ORDRE DU PHENIX-**

Albus Dumbledore  
Remus Lupin  
Maugrey Fol-Œil  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Arthur et Molly Weasley  
Bill Weasley

 **-CHATEAU DE POUDLARD-**

George Weasley  
Frederick Weasley –petit ami de Hermione Granger-  
Ronald Weasley (lézard de feu bleu Thot)  
Hermione Granger –petite amie de Frederick Weasley-  
Ginevra Weasley

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : Reprise des Négociations**

Le cabinet d'étude n'avait pas bougé, et à peine changé. Des caisses de vieux rouleaux sous magie de stase attendaient dans un coin, résultat de la collecte faite dans la grotte abandonnée qu'avait découverte Harry avant de partir, mais hormis cela, le brun se rassit sur sa chaise habituelle, rembourrée de coussin de velours et retrouva un sentiment de familiarité.

Il jeta néanmoins un œil nouveau sur les portraits des anciennes Dames de la Réserve, sachant désormais que certaines d'entre elles étaient de son sang.

Pendant qu'il les contemplait, Desclare rentra à son tour, ayant pris le temps de donner l'ordre à plusieurs chevaliers bleus et verts de récupérer les escadrilles en mission, et s'installa de l'autre côté de son bureau, les sourcils qui n'avaient pas défroncés depuis l'intervention de Ombrage.

Avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Harry se mit à parler d'un ton résolu.

Il lui raconta d'abord tout ce qu'il avait appris au sujet de l'Ordre du Phénix, réuni par Dumbledore dans le plus grand secret, et comment ce dernier semblait le considérer comme une pièce obligatoire de son puzzle. Il n'hésita pas à parler non plus de ses membres, et comment certains provenaient directement du Ministère de la Magie.

Il ne considérait pas qu'il trahissait ses amis. Sa nature de futur seigneur de la Réserve de la Montagne Blanche primait sur toute autre association et s'ils s'étaient montrés peu précautionneux, alors ils ne pouvaient s'en vouloir qu'à eux même. Harry ne cacherait pas une donnée politique de cette importance si elle pouvait un jour protéger le lieu et les créatures qu'il aurait prochainement sous sa responsabilité.

Ce qui n'était encore qu'un jeu excitant pour Ron et les jumeaux, était déjà une danse pour le pouvoir à ses yeux. Desclare n'avait pas été un trop mauvais professeur à ce sujet, Harry devait l'admettre.

-Alors les sorciers britanniques sont d'ores et déjà divisés en deux camps… Conclut l'homme devant lui. Ceci explique donc ce qu'il nous arrive en ce moment.

-Ombrage ? L'interrogea Harry et il hocha austèrement de la tête. Fudge se sentirait menacé ? Il crée sa propre « armée » ?

-Je ne sais pas si la Réserve des Hébrides rencontre elle aussi un problème d'ingérence de sa part, mais oui, de toute évidence, Fudge nous veut sous son contrôle. (Il le regarda alors fixement) ou alors c'est toi qu'il veut – comme Dumbledore te voudrait, même si je ne suis pas certain que leurs raisons soient les même.

-Je ne comprends pas, répliqua Harry en frappant nerveusement ses doigts sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise. Je n'ai rien à leur offrir, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Je ne pense pas que ma…hum… « réputation » fasse tout. J'ai certes un petit pouvoir contre Voldemort, mais qui ne protège que moi – et encore, je ne pense pas que je survivrais à nouveau à un sort de Mort.

-Ne dévalorise pas ta réputation, grinça Desclare. Malgré le fait que tu es un chevalier dragon, tu continues à avoir bonne presse en Angleterre et dans la plupart des autres pays. Le Garçon qui a Survécu n'est pas prêt de voir sa légende tomber de sitôt… Avec ce qui arrive depuis la fuite de Black d'Azkaban et les évènements entourant le drame de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, les évènements du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Croupton – lui aussi échappé- et maintenant cette grande évasion… Il n'y a jamais eu autant de Mangemorts dans la nature depuis l'ascension de leur Maître. La Grande Bretagne est sur la sellette internationale – mais pas de façon positive. Fudge cherche à se protéger, c'est pour ça qu'il garde Dumbledore dans son champ de vision et qu'il nous afflige de Ombrage…

Il jura dans sa barbe en français, suivi d'un grognement et ça ressemblait beaucoup à quelque chose comme « foutus anglais de mes deux ».

-Puisqu'on parle de ça, attaqua Harry, Sirius Black n'est pas un mangemort. Il n'a aucun lien avec Voldemort si ce n'est de la haine pour lui. Il n'a jamais vendu mes parents et ce n'est pas lui qui a tué les moldus quand il s'est fait arrêter. Il est innocent. 100 pour 100 innocent. J'aimerai assez qu'on fasse quelque chose à ce sujet parce que ce n'est pas une vie pour lui.

Pendant un instant, l'homme en face de lui le dévisagea en silence, les yeux légèrement exorbités, puis :

-Pardon ?!

Avec un soupir et une conscience accrue que le temps passait, Harry se résigna à lui expliquer les choses depuis le début et haussa simplement des épaules quand on lui demanda pourquoi il n'en avait pas parlé plus tôt.

-Et la Quatrième escadrille qui se prend la tête sur ce dossier depuis trois ans… Souffla Desclare. Vraiment, Harry, il n'y a que des choses improbables qui se passent autour de toi.

-On me le dit souvent, commenta Harry qui aurait bien aimé un verre de vin en ce moment.

Heureusement les caves n'étaient pas si loin que ça et il devait descendre voir Gwendolyn. Par anticipation, il fredonna joyeusement à l'idée du gout riche et de l'alcool abrasif sur sa langue.

-Qu'envisagerez-vous à mon sujet concernant Ombrage ? Demanda-t-il plutôt.

-C'est ennuyeux... Cette omniprésence. D'autant plus à un moment où l'on devrait se concentrer sur le premier Vol de la Reine.

-J'ai pensé… Commença Harry en hésitant, pas sûr de la façon dont amener sa requête.

-Oui ?

-Je ne suis pas fait pour attendre. Vous le savez. Alors plutôt que de rester ici en prise avec les caprices d'Ombrage et de Fudge, j'aimerais faire quelques recherches sur ce que la Dame Blanche m'a appris. En premier lieu, j'aimerai me rendre en France.

-En France ? S'exclama Desclare, surpris. Qu'il y a-t-il donc en France qui puisse vous apprendre quelque chose ?

-Une communauté vélane qui semble savoir des choses à mon sujet. Qui ont une prophétie me concernant. J'ai besoin de l'entendre.

L'expression de Desclare se fit sombre et pensive, il se leva de sa chaise un peu brutalement, semblant lutter contre des démons intérieurs… Ou bien les traditions de la Réserve et ses convictions puisque le seul fait de laisser une reine dorée sortir à l'extérieur semblait le hérisser de la tête au pied.

-Mon destin est peut être lié à ces prophéties, argumenta Harry. Et le futur de la Réserve est désormais lié à moi. Ce serait bête qu'il m'arrive un truc parce qu'on aura ignoré un avertissement.

Desclare plissa les yeux en réponse, le regardant avec un regard si froid que l'Aspirant ne put ignorer ce qu'il en pensait de sa façon de le manipuler. Se contentant de décroiser ses mains devant lui en un geste d'impuissance, mais sans s'en émouvoir, Harry attendit que son supérieur ait mis en ordre ses pensées.

-Eh bien… Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée de vous éloigner temporairement. Ne serait-ce que pour éloigner Talath des vertes proches de leurs Vols. Vous aurez cependant une escorte. ET O'Connell sera le chef de cette mission.

Harry qui baignait jusque-là d'autosatisfaction retomba brusquement sur Terre. Il ne voulait pas du Chef de la Première Escadrille et de son bronze balourd !

 **/Regileth n'est pas lourd. Il a un poids normal pour un bronze./** Le contredit Talath. **/Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très amusant. /**

*Tu veux voyager avec lui ?*

 **/J'aurais préféré Derianth./**

*J'aurais AUSSI préféré Charlie.*

-Pourquoi le Chevalier O'Connell ? Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir des choses plus importantes à faire pour lui plutôt que faire de l'escorte… Charlie peut-être…

-Non. Pas Charlie, l'interrompit sèchement Desclare. J'ai besoin qu'il y ait un bronze valable à vos côtés au cas où… au cas où Talath déciderait d'avoir son Vol au beau milieu du territoire français.

 **/Je ne ferais pas ça./** Le contredit Talath qui semblait prendre comme une injure qu'on ne lui laisse qu'un bronze comme possibilité.

-Et puis O'Connell parle un peu français et possède des repères de transplanage qui vous feront gagner du temps. Ce n'est pas négociable. Mais d'ailleurs… Sais-tu seulement où se trouve cette communauté vélane ?

-J'espère pouvoir m'y faire introduire à l'aide d'une connaissance. Fleur Delacour, la championne de Beauxbâtons lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est celle qui m'a parlé de cette prophétie et de sa grand-mère vélane. Je pense qu'elle ne sera pas contre recevoir de mes nouvelles.

-Méfies-toi un peu tout de même. Les veelas ne nous aiment pas beaucoup car nous résistons à leurs charmes. Personne n'aime être sans défense.

-D'accord. Nous serons sur nos gardes.

-Bien. Je vais devoir revoir mes plannings, mais si une mission est prévue en France, je vous demanderais de passer voir nos amis les Hongrois en revenant.

-Pourquoi ne pas envoyer directement une équipe là-bas ? S'étonna le brun en se levant de sa chaise pour s'asseoir à demi sur le bureau. Il entendait en ce moment même tous les dragons rentrer à la Réserve et apprendre pour son retour, ce qui causait un grand bruit mental qu'il s'empressa de pousser de côté.

-Cela serait un peu hostile comme comportement, ne penses-tu pas ? Alors que si c'est le futur Chef d'une Réserve qui passe juste dire bonjour après une mission… Ce sera bien accueilli.

-Très juste, concéda Harry.

Desclare lui fit un de ses sourires terrifiants en se levant à son tour, Norlith l'ayant informé du retour des autres :

-Tu as encore à apprendre, Harry.

Ce dernier n'avait rien envie de répondre à cela si ce n'était que, contrairement à lui, il n'était pas un dinosaure. Il y avait un gouffre de presque quarante années entre eux.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je veux une approbation écrite de cette Fleur Delacour pour valider la mission. Et pensez déjà à trois noms de chevaliers pour vous accompagner, ainsi qu'un porte-drapeau.

-Okay. Je vais aussitôt écrire à Fleur, à moins que vous n'ayez besoin de moi ?

-Non, exceptionnellement, je vais voir mes chefs d'escadrille et les seconds pour un compte rendu. Sans toi, et donc sans Ombrage. J'en profiterais pour leur souffler un mot au sujet du véritable statut de Black.(il prit un instant et ricana légèrement) Charlie va adorer ça. Je m'assurerais de lui dire depuis quand vous le savez !

-C'est mesquin, réagit Harry qui ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'allait ressentir le chevalier bronze.

L'homme n'en semblait cependant pas du tout honteux et quitta la pièce en lui disant qu'il était libre jusqu'à la prochaine démonstration de force de Ombrage.

Cela risquait de prendre du temps à la sorcière puisque l'arrivée d'autant de dragon d'un coup avait causé un chamboulement auprès des Vert Gallois qui avaient commencés à s'installer et découvraient qu'ils avaient parfois pris des places réservées.

Harry SAVAIT que c'était son boulot, et que la pauvre Gwendolyn devait être en train de gérer ça toute seule, mais il venait juste de revenir et il avait une lettre à écrire.

Se replaçant à son bureau, il s'attela aussitôt à cette tâche et une fois qu'il en fut satisfait, il se dirigea vers ses appartements pour la confier à Hedwige. S'approchant de la chouette blanche, il eut la surprise de se faire tamponner par une petite chose brune qui lui voltigea autour comme un vif d'or fou.

-Moineau ! S'exclama avec joie Harry en venant lui tendre le bras pour que son lézard de feu s'y accroche.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et enroula au moins vingt fois sa queue autour de son biceps comme pour ne plus pouvoir être décroché, tout en roucoulant bruyamment en frottant sa tête contre sa joue et son cou.

-Oui, oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, assura Harry en le caressant de tout son long.

Quel bonheur de sentir à nouveau les petites émotions primaires de la créature, sans nuances ou complications. Il n'avait pas oublié Harry et tout à sa démonstration de joie et d'amour, toute notion des mois précédents semblait s'être effacée.

Il faudrait néanmoins qu'il remercie Charlie de s'être occupé de lui… Si ce dernier ne lui faisait pas la tête au sujet de sa rétention d'information sur Sirius.

Ne voulant pas se séparer immédiatement du lézard, Harry fit comme il l'avait prévu et donna sa lettre à Hedwige qui lui mordilla le doigt d'une façon taquine avant de s'envoler vers la sortie.

Maintenant… Harry avait rendez-vous avec une bouteille.

-D-

Tous obnubilés par ce qu'il se passait dehors, Harry n'eut aucun problème à se faufiler dans les Réserves pour descendre jusque dans la cavité où l'on gardait les fûts et les bouteilles. Il suivait distraitement les évènements, à la fois par les murmures des dragons, mais aussi grâce à Talath qui se faisait un grand plaisir de tout lui raconter.

Il se cherchait donc un vin blanc jeune, n'osant pas taper dans des crus vieillis qu'ils sortaient uniquement pour les grandes occasions, alors que sa Moitié lui racontait comment Ombrage et ses chevaliers de « poney » essayaient de s'imposer.

Les Verts Gallois ne semblaient pas apprécier qu'on les ais placés dans les cavernes Est, éloignées, ne recevant pas de lumière le matin – sacrilège pour tout dragon dont la première occupation était de prendre le soleil le matin !- et se révélant en plus poussiéreuses et non aménagées.

Mais en même temps, à quoi ils s'attendaient en débarquant à l'improviste ?

Harry secoua la tête, aussi amusé qu'exaspéré et sélectionna une bouteille avant de chercher quelque chose pour l'ouvrir. Il trouva l'outil non loin et planta la tige d'acier torsadé dans le bouchon de liège.

-Ah, ça, ça m'avait manqué, soupira-t-il en humant l'arôme fruité qui s'échappait du goulot.

Rogue et Molly avaient été intraitables et il avait même hérité d'une version light du lait de poule, comme les autres… _Enfants_. Vivre à la Réserve et être à la table d'honneur l'avait habitué à l'alcool.

Il s'empressa cependant de cacher son larcin lorsque Gwendolyn débarqua dans la pièce, l'air légèrement excédée.

-Harry ? Fit-elle, étonnée en le sondant des yeux. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici.

-Je me cachais, mentit à moitié Harry. Vous aviez l'air de très bien vous débrouiller.

La blonde poussa un soupir, l'air de se demander ce qu'elle allait faire de lui, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour. Toi et ta manie de t'esquiver !

-Je n'ai pas ta patience avec Ombrage, commenta-t-il simplement en lui rendant avec plaisir l'étreinte. A ce stade, on devrait t'ériger une statue. J'en parlerais à Desclare !

-Parle-lui plutôt de l'augmentation qu'il me doit depuis quatre ans.

-Outch.

-Oui, et c'est amusant parce que les anglais nous envoient leurs dragons et leurs sales besognes, mais je ne vois nulle part d'augmentation de nos dotations ! … On va nourrir comment tout ce beau monde ?

-On est obligé de les nourrir ? Demanda innocemment Harry alors qu'elle l'entrainait derrière lui pour remonter à la surface.

Elle préféra faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Alors, je les ai tous placés dans les « frigos », histoire de ne pas leur donner l'envie de s'éterniser. Ils voulaient des gens pour nettoyer…

-Et puis quoi encore ? Ils veulent quelqu'un pour leur torcher le cul, aussi ?

-… Mais j'ai essayé de leur faire comprendre _diplomatiquement_ que nous avions autres choses à faire. J'ai essayé de leur faire comprendre aussi que bien « qu'invités », ils allaient devoir faire avec l'honneur tatillon des longwings qui n'apprécient pas de se faire prendre leurs places habituelles par des créatures plus bas qu'eux dans l'échelle métrique, au risque de provoquer des combats.

-Ils auraient dû le savoir instinctivement.

-C'est moins les dragons que les Maîtres qui ont posés des problèmes. Ce qu'on dit au sujet des hommes et de leur appareil génitaux semblent être vrai pour les chevaliers et leurs dragons. Petit engin, énooorme égo.

-Oh Gwendolyn ! Ricana Harry alors qu'ils ressortaient au niveau du sol.

-Plus sérieusement, ils sont… Très protocolaires, de caractère rigide et sur la défensive. Quant à leurs dragons… Les entends-tu ?

Harry secoua la tête négativement :

-Avec tout le vacarme que font les nôtres ? Aucune chance.

-Je ne suis pas chevalier dragon, mais je côtoie les dragons depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant, et ces dragons-là sont… Ils ressemblent à des créatures domestiquées. Durant toute notre discussion, ils sont restés en rang et pratiquement immobiles. Je n'ai vu aucun geste d'affection entre eux et leurs chevaliers qui se tenaient pourtant devant eux.

-Les Vertes et les Bleus sont pourtant difficiles à tenir tranquille habituellement, s'étonna Harry.

-Oui, ils sont distraits très facilement, et il y en avait des raisons d'être distrait. C'est pourquoi j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Et ça m'a fait de la peine pour eux.

 **/ Ils ne parlaient pas du tout./** Intervint Talath. **/Et même là alors qu'ils s'installent, ils ne disent pas grand-chose. J'ai essayé d'entamer la discussion avec celui qui semblait être le dominant, mais il s'est montré très hésitant et lorsqu'il a tenté de me saluer comme il aurait dû le faire depuis le début, son chevalier l'a repris. Je n'aime pas du tout ça./**

-Ils n'ont pas le même système que nous de toute évidence.

 **/Ils sont sur MON territoire./**

-Il va falloir être patient, fit Harry autant à sa dragonne qu'à son Intendante. En attendant, il n'y a pas de raison qu'on les nourrisse à l'œil. Gwen, fait noter sur une liste chaque portion utilisée en cuisine pour eux, chaque bête donnée à leurs dragons et même jusqu'à la moindre bougie prélevée à nos réserves. J'enverrais la facture au Ministère de la Magie. On va se faire traiter de pinailleurs et de pingres, mais vu comment ils nous traitent, je n'ai rien envie de leurs offrir.

Au sourire que fit Gwendolyn, il sut que c'était ce qu'elle comptait faire depuis le début.

-Dois-je prévoir un banquet de bienvenue pour ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle alors. J'avais mis des choses de côtés pour fêter ton retour, mais je n'avais pas compté sur des invités supplémentaires.

-On ne va pas pouvoir y couper. Mais faites sobres en cuisine. Pas question que le Ministère croit qu'on est surdoté et qu'on a de quoi faire la fête tous les week-end.

-Aucun risque, le rassura-t-elle avec des yeux rieurs. Ils iront tous au lit tôt ce soir !

Harry la laissa prendre un peu d'avance avant de partir à son tour avec sa bouteille et de filer vers les Grandes Thermes. Il savait que Valentine et Damian l'y attendaient.

Talath s'y rendit aussi par son proche chemin, rouspétant de devoir poser les pattes dans la neige, mais roucoula vite de bonheur absolu quand les premières vapeurs d'eau chaude arrivèrent jusqu'à elle, faisant sourire Harry qui se déshabillait dans les vestiaires en essayant de négocier avec un Moineau toujours fermement accroché à son bras.

Il la sentit plonger dans un bassin d'eau brûlante, comme si c'était lui que le liquide délicieux venait d'avaler et se sentit soulagé pour elle. Il était quasiment sûr que c'était la première fois de tout l'hiver qu'elle venait ici.

D'ailleurs les autres dragons lui laissaient gentiment de la place et s'éloignaient pour continuer à commérer sur les nouveaux venus. Il leur semblait ahurissant à tous qu'une race de dragons survivent avec uniquement des vertes et des bleus.

 **/Ce n'est même pas une femelle qui commande./** Faisait Gendrath, le brun du petit-ami de Mortimer. **/C'est un bleu du nom ridicule de Victorius !/**

 **/Ce n'est pas conventionnel./** Approuvait Emlith. **/ Ca ne peut pas être son Vrai Nom./**

 **/A mon humble avis/** Intervint Hellth avec une voix trainante comme si elle voulait faire durer le suspense. **/ Je crois que c'est un nom donné par son humain !/**

 **/Noooonnn ?!/** Firent plusieurs voix à la fois horrifiée et pleines d'excitations.

 **/Si, si. /**

 **/Quel déshonneur…/** Soupira un brun.

-Ca cancane, ricana Harry alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de ses amis.

Ils l'attendaient dans leur endroit habituel, une rotonde où trônait une fontaine d'eau en son centre et Harry se laissa tomber près de Damian une fois que ce dernier eut finit de l'étouffer.

Il leur montra alors son larcin et les deux autres approuvèrent joyeusement en allant chercher des verres pour se servir.

-A ton retour triomphal ! Fit Damian alors qu'ils trinquaient.

-En quoi est-il triomphal ?

-A MON retour triomphal ! Rectifia alors le brun.

-N'importe quoi, soupira Valentine mais ils entrechoquèrent quand même leurs verres.

-Alors, cette mission à la recherche des mangemorts ? Demanda Harry qui était curieux de ce que ça faisait de faire partie de la 4eme escadrille.

-Par le Premier Œuf, Harry, je te jure que je me suis emmerdé comme jamais ! Entre voler à s'en faire mal les yeux à la recherche de traces magiques suspectes et jouer les chiens de gardes à proximité des lieux sensibles, j'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe. ET NON Emlith, je ne vais pas me casser moi-même la jambe, c'est une expression !

-J'imaginais ça plus émoustillant, fit Valentine en trempant ses lèvres dans son verre. Enfin, ça reste toujours plus intéressant que de surveiller Dinth comme si elle était une bombe à retardement.

Harry approuva en levant les yeux au ciel. Il comprenait que trop bien. Il se tourna néanmoins vers Damian :

-Quoiqu'il en soit, ça risque d'être pire pour nos escadrille puisque la dernière Réunion a décidé de nous donner l'exclusivité sur la recherche des Mangemorts.

-Non ? Tu rigoles !

-A ton avis, pourquoi recevons nous la Garde des Dragons britannique ?

-Putain ! C'est trop injuste !

Et il ne semblait pas être le seul à le penser puisque les dragons qui les écoutaient d'une oreille cessèrent brutalement de médire sur leurs cousins britanniques pour s'offusquer de cette décision.

Harry savait que dans dix minutes, tout le monde dans la Réserve serait au courant, ce qui était légèrement prémédité de sa part. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de pouvoir casser son effet à Ombrage quand elle l'annoncera – sans doute publiquement- dans l'après-midi.

Il profita du nouveau chahut pour souffler à l'oreille de Damian :

-Mais si tu ne tiens pas à passer ton temps à fixer le sol, j'ai une place à te proposer pour une mission personnelle…

-Sérieusement ? Mais…

Il regarda Valentine qui les fixait en train de se faire leurs petites messes basses avec un faux air ennuyés.

-Je te l'aurais bien proposé à toi aussi, mais avec Dinth dans son état…

-Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je m'en souviendrais quand tu seras cloué à la Réserve à cause de Talath. Et quand je partirais en mission super cool. Je viendrais te narguer.

-Ca te dérange pas ? Demanda à son tour Damian. Ça m'ennuierait que tu te retrouves seule pendant ce moment important…

La jeune femme s'exclama ironiquement :

-Quoi ? Tu veux tenir la chandelle ? Tu veux que je sois aussi là le jour où Emlith couvrira sa première Verte ?

 **/S'il arrive jamais un jour à en attraper une./** Ajouta méchamment Dinth. **/Vous ne devriez pas vous attrister à cause de ce que cet homme dit. Tel dragon tel chevalier. Ils sont lents tous les deux./**

Valentine se racla nerveusement la bouche en jetant des regards furtifs à Harry qui essayait de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Mais c'était très gênant.

 **/Oh ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela pose un problème. Le jeune Seigneur a toujours tout entendu./** Répondit sottement Dinth sans réfléchir à ce que sa maîtresse avait dû lui dire mentalement.

Maitresse qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Elle prit néanmoins sur elle pour annoncer :

-En fait je trouve ça mieux que tu ne sois pas là Damian.

Et elle se resservit en vin blanc sous le silence d'Harry et l'expression perdue du blond.

-J'ai loupé quelque chose, non ?

-Rien d'important, firent ensemble Harry et Valentine.

-D-

Il fallut apparemment toute la durée de leur apéritif et de leur pause repas pour que Desclare en ait fini avec sa Réunion de Mission. A ce moment-là, les chevaliers des Gallois avaient eux aussi fini de s'installer dans leurs cavernes et tout ce beau monde se déversa dans le Hall des Repas.

Il n'était pas difficile de différencier les deux groupes, déjà, ils ne se mêlèrent pas, puis l'uniforme de la Garde des Dragons était assez différent du leur.

-Ils portent une CAPE ! Siffla Damian comme si c'était la chose la plus ridicule au monde.

-C'est le côté sorcier, supposa Harry. On porte bien un blouson à capuche. Eux ils ont une cape à capuche. J'avais aussi une cape à capuche quand j'étais à Poudlard.

-Arrêtes, ça sert à rien ce truc ! Au premier coup de vent ça se barre ! Et puis t'as vu cette longueur de cape, c'est une blague !

Harry ne put rien dire à cela, puisqu'effectivement, il n'était pas sûr qu'une cape s'arrêtant au coude soit vraiment utile à quoique ce soit. Ca semblait plus décoratif qu'autre chose. Elle était d'un vert forêt profond et dessous ils portaient une sorte de veste à col haut noire. Leurs bas étaient semblables aux leurs, près des jambes dans un cuir souple renforcé à l'intérieur des cuisses pour éviter une usure prématurée avec le frottement des selles. Le tout était néanmoins terminé par des bottines à talons qui perturbaient plus Harry que la cape.

Il était très heureux de ses rangers tout d'un coup.

-Les Vert Gallois ne volent pas à la même altitude que les Longwings, leur rappela Valentine. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être autant habillé que nous. De plus ils ont une fonction plus dissuasive que militaire. Personne n'aurait l'idée de les envoyer dans un combat aérien.

Ça n'empêchait cependant pas à Ombrage de parader aux côtés des chevaliers. Harry put remarquer alors qu'il y avait plus d'hommes que de femmes, le double en fait et que c'était clairement un homme qui dirigeait le groupe.

Grand, un visage très anglais avec des traits un peu poupin, la peau pâle tachée ici et là de rougeur et des cheveux blonds coupés courts. Il émanait de lui plus de raideur que de charisme même s'il semblait tenter d'obtenir le change auprès de Desclare avec qui il parlait.

Mais Desclare avait un corps et un visage sec et militaire sans la moindre trace de mollesse ou de faiblesse. Il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour imposer. Sans compter qu'Harry avait pu découvrir qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à rester dans les clous du règlement comme on pourrait le croire, non, c'était un malin.

Il pourrait être quelqu'un de bien s'il n'était pas aussi nul avec tout le relationnel. Et s'il ne considérait pas Harry comme son prochain partenaire sexuel.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le capitaine Austen, puisque c'était apparemment son nom, était le fameux chevalier du dragon bleu nommé « Victorius » et cachait difficilement ses ressentiments à leurs égards avec un regard vaguement méprisant semblant faire passer le message de « Nous sommes meilleurs que vous, même si vous croyez le contraire. ».

Ça lui rappelait Ronan. D'ailleurs ce dernier était dans un coin avec les autres bronzes non second ou chef d'escadrille à regarder les nouveaux venus avec une sorte de dégout offusqué.

Voilà qui promettait.

Harry chercha du regard Charlie, curieux de savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout cela. Il le trouva à sa table habituelle, observant lui aussi avec attention les échanges entre les deux chefs – puis – comme s'il avait senti le regard de Harry sur lui, il tourna son visage et lui fit un grand sourire chaleureux. Il pointa du doigt sa lézard de feu, Jade, qui dormait le long de ses épaules, et Harry lui montra Moineau en levant le bras pour lui assurer qu'il l'avait bien récupéré.

Il mima le mot « Merci » de la bouche, et Charlie esquissa une petite révérence depuis sa place assise. Harry secoua doucement de la tête, amusé.

 **/Nous sommes très heureux que tout soit revenu à la normal pour vous./** Ajouta quant à lui Derianth. **/ JE suis très heureux de pouvoir à nouveau parler avec vous. Les petits mots étaient bien aussi, mais c'était surtout entre vous et Charlie./**

Harry avait envie de lui demander s'il était jaloux, mais il se retint. Pour sa part, les « petits mots » avaient été plus troublants qu'autre chose, lui dévoilant un Charlie quelque peu différent, car bien plus « volubile » si on pouvait dire. Il ne savait pas trop sur quelle facette de l'homme il devait tabler – celui qui se dévoilait ou celui qui souriait doucement dans rien dire.

 **/Est-ce si important ?/** Lui envoya Talath depuis les Grandes Thermes où elle se trouvait toujours.

*J'aimerais savoir pourquoi il fait cela. Je sais qu'il n'est pas aussi ouvert avec ses frères. Les seuls avec qui il semble proche, ce sont Rebecca et River. Surtout River en fait. C'est son meilleur ami je crois.*

Ce dernier se tenait d'ailleurs à sa droite, comme à son habitude, son jeune lézard de feu bronze agrippé à ses longs cheveux sombres. Et, en fait, lui aussi regardait Harry, mais ce n'était pas de façon très amène.

 **/ Voulez-vous que j'ordonne à Carenath de nous dire quel est son problème ?/**

*Non, non, surtout pas ! Je m'en fiche et de toute façon, ce n'est pas une façon de régler les problèmes.*

Il perçut la perplexité et la réflexion de sa dragonne, s'apercevant à cet instant même le sacré travail qu'elle avait fait sur elle au cours de l'année passée. Autrefois elle n'aurait même pas fait attention à la remarque de Harry et serait restée sur son idée et sa conviction. « Ce que Princesse Talath exige, Princesse Talath obtient ». Ce n'était plus le cas désormais.

Revenant à Charlie, Harry se demanda si River n'était pas celui qui était jaloux au final. Peut-être voyait-il que Harry prenait sa place ? Mais aussi flatteur que pouvait être cette pensée, Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'être sur un chemin d'amitié avec Charlie. La différence d'âge, peut-être ? Il y avait une certaine ambigüité qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté avec qui que ce soit, qui pouvait faire passer les moments avec Charlie d'incroyablement géniaux à sacrément perturbants ou même carrément malaisants.

Harry aimait à le voir comme un grand-frère. Mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Peut-être qu'il était mieux finalement qu'il ne se rende pas en France avec lui.

Il laissa tout ça de côté lorsque Ombrage vint finalement se poster sur l'estrade des musiciens pour annoncer sa dictature sur la Réserve. Il fut très satisfaisant de constater le manque de réaction de tout le monde et l'éclat de contrariété qui se peignit dans le regard de la sorcière qui ne s'en montra que plus vindicative dans sa façon d'exprimer la suite du programme.

Il n'y eut aucune ovation ou applaudissement pour les chevaliers des Vert Gallois et lorsque le capitaine Austen monta à son tour pour assurer son soutien à Ombrage d'un ton pompeux, on n'aurait presque pu entendre des mouches voler dans la grotte.

Avec un long soupir, tandis que les deux orateurs s'envoyaient respectivement des fleurs, à eux et au Ministère, Harry songea à quel point cette façon d'agir était anti productive. Les chevaliers Longwings allaient trainer de la patte juste pour montrer leur mécontentement face à cette situation et Voldemort pourra continuer tranquillement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Tout ça pour un peu d'orgueil mal placé et du picotage de pouvoir ici et là.

Tout ça parce qu'une lutte de pouvoir s'était engagée secrètement entre Fudge et Dumbledore.

Et il avait encore du mal à voir quel était son rôle dans cette histoire mais espérait trouver quelques réponses durant son voyage en France.

Le discours s'éternisa, puis il fut obligé de suivre tous les dirigeants dans la Salle du Conseil où Ombrage prit soin de détailler absolument tout ce qu'elle avait prévu pour la Réserve dans les mois à venir. Elle avait apparemment préparé une demi douzaine de « Décrets » qui devaient venir supplanter le règlement tant que le « Temps de Crise » était déclaré – et là on pouvait rire jaune car il y a avait un flou juridique assez impressionnant sur qui pouvait annuler une telle chose et dans quelle condition.

A moitié désireux de se fracasser la crane contre la table tellement il était exaspéré, Harry sursauta quand son nom sortit brusquement après avoir été pourtant merveilleusement ignoré jusqu'ici.

-Et bien sûr Mr Potter m'assistera dans mes taches, lâcha mielleusement Ombrage en lui adressant un petit sourire qu'il avait appris à détester.

C'était comme si elle disait « Et bien sûr Mr Potter sera mon esclave personnel ! ».

Il chassa aussitôt d'horribles images mentales qui comportaient des chaines et des chatons.

-En fait, Mrs Ombrage, mon titre est toujours « Aspirant Potter » et je crains de ne pas pouvoir assurer une si … noble… tâche… Contesta Harry.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Vous avez pris à ce point gouts aux vacances ? Répliqua la Sorcière tandis que le Capitaine Austen le regardait avec déception.

-Ce n'était PAS des vacances… Chuchota-t-il en essayant de ne pas trop s'énerver avant de fixer avec insistance Desclare pour qu'il intervienne.

-En fait, j'ai prévu d'envoyer l'Aspirant Potter en mission diplomatique sur le territoire français. Tout est pour ainsi dire réglé.

-Sans m'en prévenir ? Couina Ombrage comme s'il venait de lui infliger la pire des trahisons.

-C'était avant votre… OPA hostile.

Il y eut un nouveau cri d'indignation de la part de la sorcière qui se tourna vers le capitaine Austen comme si elle était chamboulée.

-Ce n'est rien de tout ça, voyons ! Claqua ce dernier en fusillant du regard Desclare.

-Pensez ce que vous voulez, je m'en moque. Je sais reconnaitre un magouillage politique quand j'en vois un. Contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas un simple exécutant aux ordres d'une Nation.

-Seriez-vous en train de dire que vous êtes mieux que nous ?

Desclare esquissa un sourire sans rien dire et le visage du capitaine se para de nouvelles taches rouges.

-Peu importe, intervint Ombrage avant que quiconque ne dégaine leur arme. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'envoyer Mr Potter là-bas ? C'est extrêmement suspect comme décision. De plus, il n'est peut-être pas prudent d'éloigner Mr Potter et sa si précieuse dragonne de la Réserve, ne pensez-vous pas ?

-Au contraire, Miss Ombrage. Notre Reine dorée arrive à maturité et elle va bientôt vouloir se reproduire. Nous aimerions cependant qu'elle prenne un peu plus d'âge avant cela, et surtout qu'elle ne subisse pas l'influence d'une autre de nos dragonne au risque de provoquer un combat mortel. Que savez-vous sur le comportement sexuel des dragons Miss Ombrage ?

Harry retint un rire en applaudissant mentalement Desclare des deux mains. « Sexuel » était un mot qui transformait Ombrage en statue de sel.

-Il suffit, je ne veux pas en entendre plus Desclare ! Un peu de tenue, vous vous adressez à une Dame !

L'homme prit une expression confuse :

-Qu'ai-je donc dit de si déplacé ?

-Assez Desclare ! L'arrêta le Capitaine Austen avant de se pencher avec déférence sur la Sorcière : Ignorez leur manque de savoir vivre, Miss. Je suis néanmoins, à regret, obligé de valider ses propos. Nous éloignons toujours les femelles qui sont proches de… Vous-Savez-Quoi.

Face à autant de pudibonderie, Harry put presque entendre tous les chevaliers rouler des yeux mentalement.

-Bon ! Bon… ! Grommela Ombrage avec mécontentement et soudain Harry eut une idée.

Il prit son expression la plus boudeuse et fixa Desclare avec rancœur :

-Encore une fois, vous me mettez sur la touche ! J'en ai marre ! Quand comprendriez-vous que je suis un VRAI chevalier dragon moi aussi !

Desclare tourna la tête vers lui en silence, mais encore une fois, il comprit sans un mot ce qu'il était en train de faire et fronça les sourcils avec sévérité. Charlie, pour sa part, cacha un sourire en dressant ses mains jointes devant, ayant néanmoins du mal à dissimuler les étincelles d'amusement qui dansaient dans ses yeux bleus.

-Vous ferez comme je l'ai dit, Aspirant Potter ! Clama alors Desclare. Lier des liens avec des alliés fait partie du travail du Maître de la Reine Dorée !

-C'est ennuyeux et ça ne sert à rien ! C'est humiliant pour moi ! Continua Harry en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder Ombrage pour voir si elle mordait à l'hameçon.

Elle mordait. Et elle se repaissait de sa frustration et de sa colère comme si elles étaient deux boules de glace sur un cornet.

-Allons Mr Potter, il ne faut pas discuter les ordres ! Intervint-elle avec délice. Vous devez tenir votre place dans cette société et cesser de désirer ce qui n'est de toute évidence pas pour vous. Les derniers évènements l'ont bien montré, et par là, je veux parler de la façon dont vous avez semblé perdre tout lien avec votre dragon. Le Minstère, et j'étais personnellement d'accord avec cela, avait proposé un remplacement pour une personne bien plus indiquée…

-Nous n'allons pas revenir là-dessus Ombrage, je vous ai dit que c'était impossible ! L'interrompit Desclare. Le lien entre chevalier et dragon ne se joue pas comme aux chaises musicales, et même votre Chevalier-de-garde peut vous le confirmer.

Le regard d'Austen était assassin alors qu'Harry faisait de son mieux pour garder son expression furieuse.

-Et c'est navrant, regretta Ombrage avant de secouer une de ses mains au-dessus de son épaule comme pour chasser une mouche. Tout ça pour dire que Mr Potter doit rester à sa place, que cela lui plaise ou non. Cela me donne même une idée ! Pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer en Angleterre après la France ? Un séjour au Ministère ne pourra que lui faire du bien !

-Euh… Nous verrons ça plus tard, fit Desclare. Cette réunion s'est déjà assez éternisée comme ça, surtout pour mes hommes qui viennent juste de rentrer de mission. Je pense que l'essentiel a été abordé, non ? Et peut-être aimeriez-vous vous préparer pour le banquet de ce soir ?

Alors qu'il y avait ici et là des approbations, Harry se retenait de bailler. Il avait techniquement dormi pendant plusieurs jours d'affilé avant de s'être réveillé ce matin, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'impression. Et les émotions fortes de la journée semblaient contribuer à la rendre encore plus longue qu'elle ne l'était.

-Bien joué Harry, glissa au passage Desclare alors que tout le monde quittait la salle.

Cela le rendit tout fier de lui-même. Et son sourire dû être plutôt révélateur puisqu'il sentit soudain les mains de quelqu'un tomber sur ses épaules et une voix souffler à son oreille :

-Serpentard !

Harry tourna la tête, le nez plissé d'amusement alors que Charlie lui lançait un regard innocent.

-Et alors ? Répondit effrontément Harry.

-Je croyais que tu étais un gryffondor, moi ! Un concentré de rentre-dans-le-lard et de « subtilité ? Quelle subtilité ! » ! J'ai été de toute évidence trompée sur la marchandise !

-Pas si subtil que ça apparemment, répliqua Harry alors qu'ils entraient dans la galerie menant à ses appartements.

-Tu parles, à part Desclare et moi, la plupart n'y ont vu que du feu.

-Parce que c'est comme ça qu'ils me voient, soupira Harry. Comme un gamin capricieux. Quant à Ombrage, elle n'est pas discrète quant à ce qui lui fait le plus plaisir. C'est une sadique.

-Le Capitane Austen reste prudent, ajouta Charlie à son analyse. Comme ça, il a l'air d'être un bouffon à la solde du Ministère, mais c'est un bouffon dangereux et plus intelligent qu'il n'en a l'air. C'est un opportuniste qui est prêt à tout pour qu'on reconnaisse l'importance de son bataillon de dragon. Et un soldat. Comme beaucoup de britannique, il voue un culte à ta légende, mais Fudge et Ombrage ont commencé un discret travail de sape de ta notoriété et il est déchiré entre l'envie de vouloir que le Survivant devienne un Allier et la mauvaise impression qu'il a désormais de l'Aspirant Potter…

Harry s'arrêta devant l'entrée qui menait à la caverne de Talath et fixa Charlie avec surprise :

-Tu as l'air de le connaitre très bien ce mec !

Charlie sourit et souleva le rideau qui cachait l'ouverture pour le laisser passer devant.

-Tu oublies que je suis le chevalier que Desclare envoie en Angleterre dès qu'il y a un problème à régler avec Fudge. Alors forcément, j'ai été amené à travailler plusieurs fois avec les Verts Gallois.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour saluer convenablement Talath qui revenait des thermes, littéralement rayonnante de bonheur, puis continua alors qu'Harry grattouillait amoureusement le dessous de son museau.

-Je sais que Austen a perdu sa femme lors de l'attentat de Mangemort du Chemin de Traverse, en 79, qu'il a une fille unique qui a le même âge que les jumeaux et qui a marqué une Verte. Qu'il n'a aucune sympathie pour les Réserves et leur fonctionnement, même s'il ne sait pas tout à notre sujet. Et c'est à peu près tout. Ah, si, ce n'est pas un mauvais bretteur.

Harry appuya sa tête contre la joue de Talath, se demandant si cet homme deviendrait un problème pour lui.

 **/Ils ne peuvent pas rester./** Affirma quant à elle Talath. **/Ce sont des intrus sans la moindre éducation. Cet homme n'est même pas venu me saluer et m'admirer ! Charlie l'a fait. Charlie vient tous les jours. Desclare aussi et beaucoup d'autres ! Aucuns de ces nouveaux chevaliers ne s'est présenté à ma caverne !/**

Harry s'empressa de la câliner pour la détourner de ses contrariétés tout en se disant qu'elle restait néanmoins toujours aussi vaniteuse.

-Il a l'air de s'être passé pas mal de choses durant mon absence, se rendit compte Harry. Ombrage cherche à m'éjecter, Fudge me fait passer pour je ne sais quoi à qui veut bien l'écouter et toi tu encourage le narcissisme de ma bébé dragonne !

Le rouquin se contenta de rire depuis la paroi où il était adossé.

-C'est ça, rit. Homme insensible. Tu n'as pas un dragon ou une corvée qui t'attend quelque part ?!

-Pas le moins du monde, le contredit Charlie.

Harry s'attarda alors sur lui, de sa posture nonchalante mais étudiée à son regard rempli de défi. Lâchant Talath, il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher comme s'il était un papillon de nuit attitré par une lumière. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, d'autant plus qu'il était dans une de ces situations où les choses partaient n'importe comment avec le chevalier bronze.

Et il était perdu, parce qu'il ne savait pas si l'homme le provoquait, ou s'il provoquait quelque chose – mais quoi qu'il en soit, il était à ce moment certain que Charlie était le responsable en se comportant aussi bizarrement, en le perturbant et en instaurant une sorte de tension entre eux deux qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Irrité, il parcourut les quelques pas qui les séparaient sous l'œil curieux de Talath et se planta devant lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il tenta d'y mettre suffisamment d'autorité et de confiance, mais l'expression de douceur que pris le visage du Weasley rendit la chose ardue.

-Je passe du temps avec toi, déclara Charlie. Je profite de ta présence. Sans toi, ici, c'était vraiment vide.

-Tu parles, comme si un chevalier avait le temps de s'ennuyer ! Essaya de dédramatiser Harry en se demandant pourquoi il avait échappé à ce genre de scène avec tous les autres, alors qu'il y avait le droit avec lui ?

Tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour que Charlie soit celui qui l'embarrasse ou quoi ?

-On peut s'ennuyer de quelqu'un, oui. Je me suis habitué à t'avoir dans les parages, tu sais. Recevoir tes petites piques par lézard interposé était intéressant, mais ça ne vaut certainement pas le vrai. Le vrai qui lance des bombes comme « Sirius Black est innocent. ».

Harry fit la moue, n'ayant pas le moins du monde le désir de s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait écrit.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Ais-je l'air de t'en vouloir ? Répliqua Charlie en comblant pratiquement l'espace les séparant en se propulsant depuis la paroi.

-Euh… Amorça Harry, sans mot alors que la proximité de Charlie lui rendait toute réflexion difficile.

Il y avait sa magie qui caressait sa peau, chaude, riche et piquante et son odeur de cuir, de sueur, qu'on retrouvait sur n'importe quel chevalier, mais assorti à quelque chose de lourd et de musqué qui n'appartenait par contre qu'à Charlie.

Harry déglutit difficilement alors que ses yeux se perdaient malgré lui dans le bleu à nouveau sombre du regard de son vis-à-vis, le cœur battant violemment.

Leurs deux lézards de feu ne faisaient qu'ajouter à l'étrangeté des choses en venant se balader à moitié sur les épaules de l'autre, montrant ainsi la familiarité qu'il y avait entre eux et formant un cercle qui excluait le monde extérieur pour les laisser, tous les deux, dans un espace atrocement petit. Ils gazouillaient, aussi, beaucoup, excités, mais Harry ne voulait pas réfléchir à ça.

-Eh bien… Tu sais ce qu'on dit au sujet de ne pas titiller les dragons endormis. Répondit finalement Charlie en englobant dans sa main une partie du menton et du visage du brun.

-Euh… Pas vraiment ? Je te titille ? Moi ? Non ! Toi, par contre… D'ailleurs… J'aimerais savoir… Parce que je suis un peu perdu. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste? Que je sois…

« Un ami ou un frère » était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, mais l'autre main de Charlie se posa sur sa taille, et il inclina légèrement la tête en fermant les yeux, alors le cœur d'Harry fit une grosse embardée et il se jeta brusquement en arrière.

Les lézards piaillèrent d'indignation et Charlie coupé dans son élan se redressa, l'expression complétement indéchiffrable.

-Euh… Souffla Harry qui pour sa part était complétement bouleversé.

-Je crois qu'on m'attend quelque part finalement, affirma distraitement Charlie en partant vers l'intérieur des cavernes sans un regard pour lui.

Harry resta figé à sa place un moment un peu trop long pour ne pas être embarrassant, avant de cacher le bas de son visage de sa main.

-Est-ce qu'il ne vient pas d'essayer de m'embrasser ? Demanda-t-il dans le vide, plus pour arriver à ancrer cette réalité que pour obtenir une réponse.

Il savait déjà que Talath était perplexe et ne comprenait pas toutes ces histoires, donc… Il n'y avait aucune aide de son côté.

Pourtant, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute : Charlie Weasley avait bel et bien essayé de l'embrasser.

 _A suivre…_

 _Je rappelle que Harry est un garçon et qu'il a 15 ans, soyez conciliants avec lui . Mais oui, on y est enfin arrivé et plutôt que de parler de sexe, on va parler de sentiments dans les chapitres suivants. Et j'espère que je vais pas AUTANT galérer que dans ce petit bout de passage entre Harry et Charlie. Je vous dis à la prochaine fois ! (On priant pour que le thermomètre ne monte pas au-dessus de 34°, hein…)_


	44. Fool Game

**Mot de l'auteur** **:** _Pour bien commencer l'année je me suis décidée à publier le chapitre suivant de Chevaucher le Vent. En fait, il est prêt depuis un moment, mais j'arrive à un passage délicat de l'histoire qui me demande d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. Beaucoup de choses vont se passer et les choses vont s'enchainer de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'on arrive à la fin de cette partie « Aspirant » et plus ou moins à la moitié de cette fanfic. Je pense que vous n'aurez les chapitres suivants que lorsque j'aurais terminé tous les enchainements, sinon j'ai vraiment peur que vous soyez perdus._

 _En tout cas je tiens à vous remercier tous de votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire et vous rassurer sur le fait que, non, elle n'est pas abandonnée. Elle est juste compliquée ! Surtout si je veux rester crédible et logique. Mais je vais y arriver. Je suis une créature très têtue._

 _Et Bonne année 2020 à vous tous !_

* * *

 _ **RAPPEL**_

* * *

 **-RESERVE DE LA MONTAGNE BLANCHE-**

 **Gérant** : Ivan Desclare (dragon bronze _Norlith_ )  
 **Intendante des Cavernes Inférieures** : Gwendolyn Steenwich

 **Chef des Candidats** : Adrian Montemps (dragon brun _Goleth_ )  
 **Maitresse des Aspirants** : Amber Stevens (dragon vert _Legith_ ) –compagne de Rebecca -

 **Aspirants :** Valentine Lassauge (dragon vert _Dinth_ \- lézard de feu or _Delilah_ )  
Harry Potter (reine dragon or _Talath_ \- lézard de feu brun _Moineau_ )

 **Chevaliers** : Charlie Weasley (dragon bronze _Derianth_ \- lézard de feu vert _Jade_ ) _–Second de la 4eme Escadrile-_  
River (dragon bronze _Carenath_ , lézard de feu bronze)  
Cyan (dragon bronze)  
O'Connel (dragon bronze _Regileth_ ) – _Capitaine de la 1ere escadrille_ -  
Edmund Deiricht (dragon bronze _Arenth_ )  
Ronan Watteau (dragon bronze _Kyreth_ ) _-1ere escadrille-_  
Damian (dragon brun _Emlith) – 4eme Escadrille-_  
Reyn Li (dragon brun _Gendrath_ ) _-4eme Escadrille-_  
Rebecca (dragon bleu _Farlith_ ) –compagne de Amber Stevens- - _Maitresse des Armes_ -  
Mortimer Cadwell (dragon vert _Hellth_ ) – _Apprenti Guérisseur_ -

 **Candidats** : Dennis Crivey

* * *

 **-CHATEAU DE NURMENGARD-**

Severus Rogue (lézard de feu vert _Absinthe_ ) –époux de Sirius Rogue-  
Sirius Rogue –époux de Severus Rogue-

* * *

 **-ORDRE DU PHENIX-**

Albus Dumbledore  
Remus Lupin  
Maugrey Fol-Œil  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Arthur et Molly Weasley  
Bill Weasley

* * *

 **-CHATEAU DE POUDLARD-**

George Weasley  
Frederick Weasley –petit ami de Hermione Granger-  
Ronald Weasley (lézard de feu bleu _Thot_ )  
Hermione Granger –petite amie de Frederick Weasley-  
Ginevra Weasley

* * *

 **Chapitre 40: Fool game**

Le banquet de bienvenue pour les chevaliers des Verts Gallois fut une chose sans intérêt, où Harry se garda de regarder autre chose que sa table, et surtout pas dans la direction de Charlie, et bu beaucoup.

Il était encore sous le choc et hésitait entre pleurer sur son manque de lucidité ou sur la mort de la merveilleuse relation fraternelle qu'il avait fantasmé.

Au final, comme il s'était senti un peu étourdi, il avait cédé à la solution de facilité immédiate qui consistait à aller s'écrouler sur son lit en espérant que tout serait effacé le lendemain. Douce illusion qui ne dura que le temps de son sommeil. La situation étant même légèrement plus abominable puisqu'en prime il avait la gueule de bois.

Cette réalisation faite, et après qu'il ait vomi beaucoup de liquides dans ses toilettes en maudissant les chevaliers roux non fiable, il se traina jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour découvrir qu'il n'était pas la seule âme en détresse.

Le Maître Guérisseur avait pourtant un regard à dégriser n'importe quel chevalier. D'ailleurs personne dans la Réserve n'irait se risquer à se rendre à l'infirmerie sans une BONNE raison valable – malheureusement la liste de ces dernières étant un chouilla restreinte- et en fait le guérisseur détestait simplement devoir passer derrière le manque de soin et de bonne hygiène de vie.

En conséquence, la première réaction de tout malade censé était de vérifier si seul Mortimer se trouvait dans les parages, parce que le vert était ici l'équivalent de la jolie et sexy infirmière (et qu'il le savait très bien !).

Par chance, c'est ce dernier qui capta le regard et l'appel à l'aide d'Harry à l'entrée :

-Pitié, dis-moi qu'il reste des potions contre la gueule de bois !

-Toi aussi ? S'étonna Mortimer en le tirant néanmoins dans un coin alors que le regard perçant du Maitre Guérisseur s'arrêtait un instant sur eux, avant qu'il ne reprenne son engueulade sur sa victime du moment.

Cachés en partie par les rideaux d'un lit, Mortimer fouilla dans un des placards fermé à clef pour en sortir un flacon qu'il lui tendit :

-Oooh merci, tu es mon sauveur ! (Harry fit sauter le bouchon et l'avala d'un coup avec une grimace) beerrrk toujours aussi dégueu.

-Mais efficace, répliqua Mortimer en récupérant le contenant pendant qu'Harry s'ébrouait. Mais Maître Denar refuse d'en donner en général. Ne dis pas que je l'ai fait.

-Aucun risque, je ne tiens pas à devoir subir un de ses sermons culpabilisant. Et certainement pas avant le réveil de Talath.

-Tout de même, Harry… Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as voulu impressionner nos invités ?

-Quoi ?! Non ! Quelle idée ! C'est ce qu'ils ont fait ?

Il eut un vague geste pour les chevaliers agonisants.

-Ils ont voulu prouver qu'ils tenaient mieux l'alcool. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment se portent les chevaliers des Gallois. Aucun ne s'est pointé ici pour l'instant…

-C'est un soulagement, non ? Commenta Harry qui espionnait à présent les malades et souriait comme un maniaque en remarquant Ronan dont le visage était plus vert que brun.

-Ca dépend. Ma conscience de guérisseur me titille… Mais dis-moi… Qu'est ce qui t'as mis dans cet état alors ?

Harry se retourna à nouveau vers lui avec un air supplicié.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans une réserve de l'infirmerie et Mortimer lui tendait verre d'eau sur verre d'eau pour le réhydrater.

-Charlie a essayé de m'embrasser, lâcha finalement Harry d'un ton morose en fixant le liquide transparent devant lui.

-Il a « essayé » ? Releva Mortimer en s'asseyant à moitié sur un coin de table.

-Je me suis reculé.

Le jeune chevalier grogna de contrariété de se sentir coupable alors que son ainé le fixait d'un air mi perplexe mi déçu.

-C'est rude de faire ça – et ça laisse les choses dans des situations si délicates ! Explicita Mortimer en secouant la tête, semblant désespéré par son cas.

-Qu'aurais-je dû faire ? Le laisser me toucher? Ce ne serait pas plus odieux de lui faire croire que je suis ok avec ça ?

-Tu es sûr de ne pas l'être ? On parle bien de _Charlie Weasley_ , n'est-ce pas ? Beau gosse second d'escadrille avec le menton sexy et le rire chaud comme la braise ? Celui qui te bouffe des yeux depuis des années ?

Harry se sentit légèrement dépassé et ferma les yeux avec un geste d'abandon des mains. Il ne savait pas à quoi il devait réagir en premier. Menton sexy ? Non, le plus urgent restait la fin troublante.

-Charlie ne me bouffe PAS des yeux depuis des années ! Contredit t'il, d'abord véhément, avant de se sentir un peu inquiet devant l'expression doucement chagrinée et condescendante de Mortimer alors il continua d'une petite voix inquiète : IL ne le fait pas, pas vrai ?

-Sans aucun doute possible, si, il le fait. Et j'ai bien peur que tout le monde le sache ici…

Harry resta bouche bée, parce que vraiment, il ne voyait pas comment réagir autrement. Mortimer poussa un soupir résigné :

-A ton avis, pourquoi Desclare et Charlie se tirent constamment dans les jambes depuis que tu as marqué ?

-Parce qu'ils ne s'aiment pas ? Proposa avec espoir Harry même s'il connaissait à présent suffisamment Desclare pour le savoir professionnel avant tout autre considération.

C'était mieux que de penser qu'ils étaient en train de se battre pour lui. Mieux que d'imaginer que tous les deux avaient l'intention de se challenger pour l'avoir.

Etrangement, Harry n'avait JAMAIS pensé que Derianth pourrait participer au Vol de Talath. Il pensait que leur relation _amicale_ le mettrait hors de leur chemin quand ça arriverait. Et pourtant, il avait supposé que Charlie cherchait à renverser Desclare… Mais comme à l'époque il n'était pas au courant de toute cette merde concernant le Vol et le fait d'avoir un compagnon, il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement.

Ou il s'était bandé les yeux pour ne pas faire la relation.

-Oh My !… Je ne veux PAS que Charlie participe au Vol.

-Mieux vaut Charlie que Desclare, assura Mortimer d'un ton piquant.

-Il est comme mon grand-frère, répliqua Harry. Rassurant, beau, fort, mais, d'une façon très platonique tu vois ? Très très platonique ! Je ne peux même PAS me l'imaginer nu. (« Moi je peux » rêvassa Mortimer avec un sourire pervers) Est-ce que tu trouverais ça normal qu'un grand frère et un petit frère fasse ce genre de chose ? Ce serait de l'inceste !

-MAIS ce n'est PAS ton grand frère.

-Qui se préoccupe de ce détail ?

-Ce sont tes sentiments. Charlie ne les partage apparemment pas. Lui il te voit d'une façon très peu platonique… Et il doit se sentir tellement mal en ce moment…

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise, désespéré :

-Comment ça a pu arriver d'abord ? Je n'ai rien d'un premier prix, merde. Il y a une tonne de mecs qui pourraient être mannequin ici ! Rien que… Jonas tiens ! Jonas semble sortir des pages de Sorcière Hebdo ! Avec son brushing et ses dents ridiculement parfaites. Et à côté, on a quoi ? Moi ! Avec mon manque de carrure, mes cheveux ingérables, ma peau grasse d'ado et ma banalité totale ! Aux yeux d'un mec je n'ai certainement rien de putain de remarquable, de jolie ou de baisable!

Pour toute réponse, Mortimer roula des yeux et vint l'attraper pour le tirer devant un miroir. Harry observa son visage contrarié à côté de celui du chevalier vert et se demanda où ce dernier voulait en venir.

Le brun SAVAIT qu'il avait changé en mieux depuis qu'il était à la Réserve, passant de frêle piaf maigrichon à un corps vibrant de santé capable de lui attirer quelques œillades charmante de la part des serveuses et il se faisait assez bien aux petites cicatrices blanches qui ornaient un peu tout son corps, mais il restait toujours mal à l'aise avec les miroirs.

Parce que même Talath n'avait pas réussi à lui faire oublier l'image du gamin négligé et vilain qu'il avait vue dans son reflet pendant ses années avec les Dursley. Comment aimer son physique quand les gens autour de vous vous assuraient que vous étiez un horrible petit monstre ? Quand vos os sont visibles sous votre peau et que vous flottez constamment dans des vieux vêtements rapiécés et délavés ?

-Harry… Soupira simplement Mortimer quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y aurait aucune épiphanie de sa part. Tu es splendide.

Harry le fixa depuis le miroir avec de grands yeux surpris, puis il se reprit :

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es mon ami.

-Suis-je du genre à mentir bêtement sur ce genre de sujet ? Alors, oui, bien sûr, si tu veux te comparer à Jonas, fait le, mais premièrement, c'est un bleu, donc ça n'aucun intérêt, et en plus tout le monde sait que ce type se masturbe devant le reflet de son miroir donc personne n'est intéressé. Et puis, tant qu'on y est, c'est vrai que la plupart du temps tes cheveux ne ressemblent à rien… Mais tu vois on s'en cogne de ta coupe de cheveux. Quant à ta peau grasse, eh bien, comme tu l'as dit, c'est à cause de la puberté et on est tous passé par là. Mais, et là je pèse mes mots, « banal » n'est pas un qualificatif pour toi et ne le sera jamais !

Mortimer appuya amicalement un doigt dans une de ses joues avant de continuer :

-Ce n'est pas que mon avis. Tout le monde, et particulièrement les bronzes, sont très heureux de la façon dont tu as grandi. Je peux t'assurer que beaucoup feraient la gueule si tu n'étais pas à moitié aussi « baisable » que tu ne l'ais. La « Dame » et la Reine sont un sujet de fierté dans une Réserve. Et je peux t'assurer que beaucoup se vantent de toi lors de leurs missions, et que les chevaliers des autres Réserves doivent être très curieux. Pour sûr, on risque d'avoir du monde à la prochaine Eclosion, mais ce sera moins pour voir les œufs que pour te voir, toi !

Il gloussa légèrement en baissant les yeux sur le visage à présent écarlate de Harry qui essayait de lui échapper.

Il lui fila finalement d'entre les mains.

-Pitié dis-moi que tu inventes tout ça ?

-Nope, tout est vrai.

-Oooh qu'est-ce que c'est embarrassant…

-Bref, tu ne peux pas accuser Charlie d'être incohérent à ce sujet.

-Non, non… Je veux dire, il est l'un qui me connais le mieux, il sait que j'ai un caractère difficile et tout. On n'a pas arrêté de se disputer par messages interposés durant ces derniers mois !

Mortimer, qui rangeait distraitement quelques affaires que Harry avait dérangées dans sa fuite, se retourna vers lui.

-Vous avez échangé des messages ?! Et Charlie s'est disputé avec toi ?!

-C'est ce que j'ai dit !

Mortimer le fixa avec résignation en secouant la tête.

-Vous avez flirté.

Harry s'étrangla de rage d'être si incompris.

-Nooon ! Couina t'il.

-Si, vous avez flirté, appuya Mortimer. Ça y ressemble drôlement en tout cas. Harry, Charlie ne montre jamais ses émotions et il n'est rien que cordial et distant ! Qu'il se dispute est… inimaginable pour la plupart d'entre nous !

-Je trouvais ça bizarre aussi, gémit Harry.

-Tu as répondu au flirt Harry, tu lui as envoyé des signaux d'encouragement, pas étonnant qu'il ait tenté sa chance… Pour se ramasser comme une merde. Pauvre Charlie !

-Mais arrêtes avec tes « Pauvre Charlie » ! Moi je ne savais PAS que c'était du flirt ! Je ne lui aurais jamais répondu autrement ! Personne n'a jamais flirté avec moi… avant tout ça !

C'était si exaspérant. Harry se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un retourneur de temps quelque part pour qu'il puisse oublier cette journée. Et qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire à Ron ? « Ton frère en pince pour moi depuis longtemps et je l'ai rejeté après lui avoir apparemment donné de faux espoirs » ? Il ne pouvait pas.

Et d'abord qui aurait pu croire que les relations amoureuses entre membres de même sexe puissent être aussi frustrantes qu'entre un garçon et une fille ?! Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas dû être simple comme « ah, ok tu ne veux pas ça alors restons amis ! ».

-Je pense qu'il est amoureux de toi, lâcha Mortimer comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées. Ce serait plus simple s'il voulait juste te baiser. Mais là… Les sentiments sont un véritable nid de serpent.

Il semblait penser à lui-même et Harry se demanda s'il avait eu de mauvaises expériences amoureuses avant de tomber sur Reyn.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? M'excuser ?

-Quelle horreur ! Tu veux piétiner vos deux fiertés respectives ?! Ne t'excuses pas à part si c'est pour lui rouler une pelle dans les secondes qui viennent. Non, tu dois le laisser lécher ses blessures dans son coin et te tenir loin de lui.

Ça sonnait bien, surtout avec la perspective de partir pendant plusieurs jours en France. A cette pensée, il demanda d'ailleurs à Mortimer s'il était partant pour l'y accompagner. Et avec ça, il avait pratiquement tout son groupe de complet.

Mais ce ne serait qu'une formalité de convaincre Dennis de l'accompagner comme porte drapeau.

-D-

-Damian, Mortimer Cadwell, Reyn Li et Dennis Creevey, annonça Harry avec aplomb en posant sur le bureau de Desclare un parchemin de participation de mission dûment rempli.

C'était ces quatre-là qu'il avait choisi pour l'accompagner en France. Ils seraient donc six avec James O'Connel qui lui était imposé comme chef d'équipe.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs présent à leur réunion de préparation.

-Reyn ? Le chevalier du brun Gendrath ? S'étonna Desclare en parcourant des yeux la lettre que Fleur avait envoyé en réponse à celle d'Harry.

-Reyn est français. Avoir un traducteur en plus n'est pas une mauvais chose, expliqua Harry même si c'était plus parce qu'il y avait encore peu de chevalier qu'il connaissait assez pour leur faire confiance.

Et il se fiait au jugement de Mortimer sur le chevalier brun – même si ce jugement était peut être biaisé par sa bite, qu'importe, « Reyn – le – grognon » semblait être correct à ses yeux.

-A-t-il quelques repères de transplanage ? Demanda O'Connell qui était face à une carte de la France qu'il avait dépliée sur une grosse partie de la table afin de déterminer la route à prendre.

Le capitaine de la première escadrille prenait lui-même beaucoup de place avec son imposante largeur d'épaule et son torse de taureau.

Harry détourna son regard de l'homme pour jeter un œil perdu sur l'immense territoire qui ne lui disait absolument rien en dehors de Paris et de Calais.

-Il est né à Paris, non ? Lança-t-il.

-Il n'a pas quitté le 13eme avant d'arriver à la Réserve, répliqua Desclare. Ses repères ne sont pas très intéressants.

Le plus jeune ne comprit pas – ignorant tous des arrondissements parisiens – mais O'Connell sembla décidé à l'aider en posant un doigt sur Paris, avant d'en poser un autre sur la ville où leur avait donné rendez-vous Fleur. Un patelin du nom de Quézac. C'était pratiquement à l'autre bout de la carte. Ils allaient s'ennuyer s'ils devaient effectuer une distance pareille en Long Vol.

-Dans le sud… Je peux nous faire transplaner au Pic du Midi ( O'Connel retira son doigt de Paris pour montrer un point dans les montagnes des Pyrénées) ou au Puy de Sancy ( son doigt vola alors dans une zone au-dessus du point de rencontre) Ce dernier est le plus prés. 2h de vol environ si on n'est pas dérangé par des avions de tourisme et toutes les autres conneries que les moldus laissent dans les airs.

-Prévoyez une heure de plus, les prévint le Gérant en attrapant une tasse remplie de klah pour en avaler une gorgée.

Harry et O'Connell se tournèrent pour le dévisager avec incompréhension, mais ce fut ce dernier qui se sentit obligé de préciser :

-Mon estimation de 2h était calquée sur le rythme de vol d'une Verte…

-Une Verte Longwing, oui, le coupa Desclare. Pas un Vert Gallois.

-Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'on se coltinerait un Vert Gallois ? Demanda Harry en plissant les yeux avant de sentir le coup fourré arriver : Non, vous plaisantez ?

-Dernier décret de Ombrage en date : « Toute mission doit comporter un membre de la Garde ». Je crois que celui-là, elle l'a concoctée tout spécialement à ton attention.

-Trop gentil. Fallait pas, ironisa Harry avec une moue dégoutée.

O'Connell n'en menait pas large non plus.

 **/On ne va pas devoir voler à leur rythme quand même ?/** Tonna son dragon bronze, Regileth, avec effroi. **/Je vais me froisser l'aile si je dois me freiner./**

 **/C'est inadmissible, on ne va pas se retenir pour qu'une misérable petite verte puisse tenir la cadence !/** Appuya Talath. **/ Ce sont toujours les dragons de tête qui donnent le tempo. Et même nos Vertes le tienne ! /**

Harry n'essaya même pas de lui expliquer la différence entre leur race et celle des gallois. C'était ridicule. Les longwings avaient la meilleure allonge de tous les dragons, c'était ce qui en faisait des dragons de vols exceptionnels autant en vitesse qu'en endurance.

Et il y avait un autre problème :

-De toute façon, qu'en est-il de l'altitude de vol ? Les gallois peuvent monter jusqu'à… Quoi ? 18000 pieds grand max?

-Ne sois pas méprisant.

-Je suis pas méprisant, je suis réaliste, se défendit Harry. On va pas faire très discret si tous les piafs du coin s'enfuient à cause de nous, même sous invisibilité…. Mais je tiens à faire remarquer que même les canards volent plus haut que ça.

-On ne peut rien y faire, le coupa Desclare. Tout est déjà arrangé. Le Capitaine de la Garde a choisi qui vous accompagnera : il s'agit de sa fille. Une certaine Elisabeth Austen et sa Verte Athéna.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à l'entente du nom de la dragonne. Même si ça restait mieux que « Victorius ». Il écouta à peine O'Connell recevoir ses dernières instructions avant qu'il ne roule sa carte pour enclencher les préparatifs.

Desclare attendit qu'il soit parti avant de lancer le Mot de verrou sur la Salle du Conseil afin que personne ne puisse entrer, ne puisse voir ou ne puisse entendre ce qu'il allait se passer.

Il se tourna alors vers Harry.

-Cette fille, la Austen, elle sera là pour vous espionner et faire son compte rendu à Ombrage, annonça t'il alors. Cette dernière est vraiment aussi collante qu'une sangsue. A chaque fois qu'on croit avoir endormi sa vigilance elle nous prouve le contraire.

-Salope sadique obsessionnelle, marmonna Harry quelque part derrière les mains qu'il passait sur sa figure.

-Langage, le prévint Desclare. Tu ne seras pas le premier Aspirant à cracher du savon pendant une semaine si je décide de te laver la bouche.

-Pardon. Mais elle me met… hors de moi.

 **/Si elle n'avait pas l'air de ressembler autant à un poisson avarié, et d'en avoir le gout, j'aimerais bien la manger./** Ajouta quant à elle Talath.

Le Gérant poussa un bref soupir, partageant la frustration d'Harry, avant de se reprendre.

-Il faut rester patient et l'avoir à l'usure. Toutefois, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de dévoiler au Ministère Britannique le véritable but de ton voyage. Pour une simple question d'avantage stratégique, bien sûr, mais aussi parce que nous ne savons pas encore combien de nos ennemis y sont déjà infiltrés. Si tu as raison et que Voldemort est de retour et bouge ses pièces, cela pourrait te mettre en danger. La jeune Austen ne doit PAS savoir. Alors… Comment comptes-tu faire cela ?

Reconnaissant un test, Harry plissa les lèvres et réfléchit.

-Elle a quel âge ?

-D'après son physique, je dirais qu'elle doit avoir quelques années de plus que toi.

Et elle ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres. Harry avait du mal à considérer ce genre de personne comme un ennemi, surtout un chevalier dragon. Et une jeune fille. Il ne savait pas si c'était son côté résolument chevaleresque qui parlait, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être méchant ou mesquin avec elle.

Le mieux serait de la mettre de son côté. De l'amadouer… Mais avec quoi ?

Soudain, venu de nulle part, alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'il avait pour lui, il se revoyait devant le miroir de l'infirmerie avec Mortimer.

C'était peut être une idée stupide, mais…

-Je pourrais… La séduire ?

Il avait déjà vu Desclare faire ce genre de chose. Prendre une allure charmeuse et distribuer des compliments. Si Mortimer avait raison sur son physique, alors Harry pouvait sans aucun doute réussir à subjuguer une adolescente.

Desclare le fixait très sérieusement comme s'il jugeait ses capacités.

-Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois prêt pour ça, laissa t'il entendre.

-On ne le saura pas si je n'essaie pas, répliqua Harry avec, soudain, la folle envie de mesurer son sex-appeal. Et au pire, si ça loupe, je n'aurais qu'à me rabattre sur un autre plan.

Il était assez confiant à la seule condition que la fille ne soit pas non plus repoussante. Son jeu d'acteur avait de grosses limites et il ne pourrait pas subir une Mimi Geignarde 24h sur 24 pendant plus d'une journée…

-D-

Il avait ainsi autant d'espoir que de craintes alors qu'il attendait en bas des falaises que son ajout Gallois fasse son apparition.

Ils n'étaient que quatre à être prêt à partir pour le moment : lui, Dennis, Talath qui était plus qu'excitée de pouvoir enfin aller en mission et Damian… Qui avait dû retourner dans sa caverne pour aller réveiller à nouveau son dragon.

Donc pendant que Dennis, bondissant à son habitude comme s'il avait bu trop de caféine, vérifiait et revérifiait le harnais de combat de Talath, ainsi que son propre attirail et ses drapeaux, Harry scrutait avec inquiétude les ouvertures obscures et désertes qui lui faisaient face.

Son cœur fit un léger bond quand il aperçut le capitaine Austen sortir de l'une des cavernes et se retourner vers quelqu'un qui l'accompagnait pour le serrer dans ses bras. Harry grogna d'impatience parce qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas la voir.

La discussion semblait être ce genre de choses graves et touchantes que se disent un parent et son enfant avant de se séparer, le même genre de chose qu'il avait eu avec Sirius et ça mit Harry dans d'assez bonnes conditions vis-à-vis de la chevalier.

Sa dragonne verte apparut alors derrière eux et se plaça rigidement au bord de la corniche, le corps légèrement aplati pour permettre à sa maitresse de la chevaucher. Talath renifla très fort de mépris en prêtant attention au même spectacle.

*Tu me donne bien la patte pour que je monte sur toi.* Lui rappela Harry.

 **/Amour et servilité sont deux choses très différentes. J'ose penser que vous ne me laisseriez jamais vous attendre dans ce genre de position./**

* Non, rassure-toi ma beauté. Le truc qui me gêne, c'est que je ne l'entends pas parler.*

 **/Elle ne parle pas. Si elle a vraiment un cerveau, tout doit se passer dans sa tête. Pauvre créature./**

La grande dragonne dorée frémit d'horreur et se concentra sur Dennis qui lui demandait si elle avait froid.

Harry y fit à peine attention puisque la silhouette se dégagea de l'homme et se plaça au côté de sa dragonne pour jeter un regard sur l'entièreté de la cuvette du volcan. De loin, elle ne semblait pas très grande et ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés aussi courts que ceux d'un garçon.

Harry fredonna d'appréciation pour lui-même. Il _aimait_ les cheveux blonds.

Pendant un bref instant il eut l'impression que leurs regards se croisaient.

*Ey bonjour petite guerrière sur petite dragonette verte, hâte de faire votre connaissance.* Pensa Harry – peut être un peu trop fort car il sentit le frôlement d'une autre conscience contre son esprit.

Athéna ?

Talath émit un éternuement de dérision en réponse et Harry tendit la main dans sa direction pour qu'elle vienne y coller son museau. Il le caressa doucement en lui murmurant des mots doux alors que le couple en haut de la falaise descendait à présent vers eux.

La petite dragonne verte se posa légèrement au sol, presque avec délicatesse et s'inclina aussitôt pour laisser sa maitresse descendre de son dos. Talath quitta la main d'Harry et se contenta juste de tendre le cou pour souffler avec agacement sur elles.

La différence de taille était encore plus flagrante alors que la Vert Galois se figeait d'inconfort, les yeux roulant du jaune de la peur face à l'énorme tête qui faisait presque sa taille.

La créature était tout de moins assez joliment proportionnée avec de longues pattes courbées et musclées, le corps recouvert d'écailles souples qui s'épaississaient au niveau du cou et des membres inférieurs. Elle était aussi dotée d'une sorte de fine crête de piques souples le long de la colonne vertébrale qui devait réclamer l'utilisation d'une selle spéciale pour ne pas la blesser.

Harry fut coupé dans ses observations intérieures par une voix féminine assurée et légèrement agacée :

-Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, maitriser votre dragon ?

Il s'écarta pour pouvoir observer la chevalier qui se tenait bravement face à Talath les poings sur ses hanches. Elle portait cet uniforme avec sa ridicule petite cape vert foret qui ne servait à rien, des lunettes de vol portée pour l'instant en serre tête au milieu de ses courtes mèches dorées qui entouraient un visage trop sérieux.

D'une façon curieuse, elle ne ressemblait pas aux maitresses de vertes de longwing. Il lui manquait les muscles, la confiance naturelle et tous les bibelots ou efforts de coiffures qu'elles mettaient en œuvre pour rester féminine et séduisantes (« bien dans leur peau » aurait dit Valentine) malgré tout l'attirail non sexy qu'on leur imposait.

Même Stevens avait cette putain de chevelure magnifique qui lui tombait sur les épaules.

Nope, face à lui il avait un fétu de paille pas plus grand que lui qui semblait tout faire pour essayer de gommer le plus possible de chromosome X. Malgré cela, au milieu des sourcils et des lèvres fines serrées, il y avait deux grands yeux bleus doux et un petit nez droit impertinent qui empêchaient définitivement Harry de la prendre au sérieux.

Elle ressemblait à un petit écureuil en colère. Il pouvait au moins se soulager d'être face à quelqu'un de raisonnablement jolie.

Il se mit à sourire sans trop d'effort, lançant immédiatement l'offensive de charme en tentant de la caresser du regard. Elle cligna les yeux nerveusement.

-Talath se maitrise très bien toute seule, elle n'est juste pas habituée à être snobée, commenta t'il à la grande horreur de Talath qui le poussa de la tête dans son dos, l'envoyant légèrement en avant.

 **/Il n'est pas question de cela mais du RESPECT qu'ils me doivent !/**

Harry la rassura mentalement en se retenant de ricaner, la gratouillant sous le cou avec un regard rempli d'amour. Revenant vers la jeune fille, il se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait avec attention et derrière le sérieux, il sembla capter de la curiosité.

-Tu dois être Elizabeth Austen, maitresse de Athena, je suis…

-Harry Potter, le coupa t'elle alors que ses yeux grimpaient un instant sur sa cicatrice. Le Survivant, bien sûr, qui peut bien ignorer qui vous êtes ?

-Ils le font, dans cette Réserve, renifla Harry avec un peu d'indignation – ayant légèrement oublié l'effet de sa cicatrice sur chaque sorcier britannique.

-Hum, eh bien, c'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas tout à fait comme je me l'imaginais, fit-elle.

-Je suis plus charmant j'espère ? Tenta Harry en haussant une épaule.

Oh mon dieu, il avait l'impression d'imiter Sirius dans ses tentatives ponctuelles de drague envers Rogue. Talath le fixa avec inquiétude alors qu'il se fracassait mentalement la tête contre un mur.

-Je ne dirais pas exactement cela, grommela la blonde après quelques ouvertures et fermetures de bouches vaines.

Elle regardait à présent autour d'elle comme si elle espérait avoir de l'aide de Dennis ou de Damian et Emlith qui venaient d'atterrir.

-Tu peux me tutoyer au fait, on doit avoir à peu près le même âge, lança Harry en faisant mine d'ignorer leurs deux embarras respectifs.

Damian disait toujours que la clef d'une bonne drague c'était de continuer à faire comme si tout allait bien.

-Comme il te plaira, agréa t'elle, très formelle, avant de continuer plus sèchement : maintenant si on pouvait se concentrer sur la mission. Qui est le Chef d'équipe ?

Elle semblait prier très fort pour que ce ne soit pas lui. Harry secoua doucement la tête avec amusement.

-O'Connell, mais il n'est pas encore là. Il doit régler les derniers détails avec Desclare. Il manque encore la moitié de l'équipe, alors si j'étais toi et ta dragonne, je me détendrais un peu.

-C'est impossible, je suis en service et Athéna est un dragon d'élite…

Sa voix se fit légèrement plus ténue alors qu'elle fixait avec horreur Emlith se rouler dans la terre.

-Le harnais le démange, expliqua Harry.

Il fixa Athéna qui avait légèrement tourné le cou pour observer le grand dragon brun avec un air à peine aussi horrifié que sa maitresse, mais en sentant le regard d'Harry elle se remit aussitôt droite comme si elle avait commis une faute grave en oubliant sa position de statue.

Comme une gargouille plantée sur un bout de toit d'église.

Talath secoua la tête avec exaspération et se détourna – trouvant cela beaucoup trop affligeant pour elle.

-Vraiment Elizabeth, tu peux dire à ta dragonne de s'occuper, elle me donne des courbatures rien qu'à la regarder, insista Harry.

Il se serait bien adressé directement à la dragonette s'il ne s'efforçait pas de cacher sa capacité à parler à tous les dragons – et parce que, aussi, c'était généralement quelque chose de discourtois à faire lorsque l'on n'avait pas de rapport amical avec le chevalier.

Bien qu'Harry passait souvent outre ce dernier fait – après tout – son pouvoir l'empêchait de faire vraiment une différence entre humains et dragons. Et devoir demander la permission à quelqu'un pour parler avec un dragon semblait un peu infantilisant pour ce dernier.

-C'est Sergent Austen, fut-il reprit. Et Athena n'est pas habilité à « s'occuper ». Elle est parfaitement dressée et sous contrôle – au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est un dragon, pas un animal de compagnie. C'est une monture de la Garde, au service du Ministère pour faire régner l'ordre. Et c'est un très grand honneur qu'elle sait représenter.

Harry qui avait croisé les bras pour l'écouter resta silencieux un moment en les fixant, le poids de son corps reposant sur son pied droit.

-Ouah, finit-il par lâcher.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se plissèrent, ayant très clairement perçu la condescendance amusée derrière sa posture et sa réaction.

-Je vois que les gens ont raison au sujet de l'arrogance et du manque de discipline des chevaliers dragons, siffla t'elle. Sans doute que cela vous fait rire de voir nos dragons – ou nos « poneys » comme vous dites.

Mais Harry ne perdit pas un instant son sourire, faisant quelques pas nonchalant dans sa direction, fouillant son regard pour voir sous le masque. Il en était pratiquement certain, cette fille aimait énormément sa dragonne et il avait très envie de gratter sur la surface pour dégager ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

Il était à côté d'elle quand il se remit à parler sans la regarder.

-Eh bien, si nous sommes arrogants, alors vous êtes collets-montés et coincés. Et de nous deux, chère Elizabeth, je suis actuellement le seul à voir Athena comme un dragon – et pas comme un balai sur une aire de décollage. Quoique même mon balai je le laissais bouger un peu.

 **/Bien envoyé !/** Approuva fièrement Talath alors qu'il continuait sa route vers Damian.

Ce dernier le regardait avec une étincelle moqueuse dans le regard * _il sait_ * songea Harry avec un peu d'embarras.

-De toute évidence nous n'avons pas la même façon d'élever les dragons, claqua derrière lui Elizabeth avec hauteur, se détournant à son tour non sans rajouter : ET c'est « SERGENT AUSTEN » !

-Elizabeth, chuchota avec défi Harry en se demandant si elle l'entendrait.

Il ricana intérieurement de lui-même en réalisant qu'il avait plus ou moins utilisé la même technique avec Charlie lors de leurs correspondances. Est-ce que irriter quelqu'un jusqu'à le rendre fou était vraiment une façon de flirter ?

Il savait juste une chose, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, cela s'était révélé très divertissant, même s'il reconnaissait que les réponses de Charlie avaient plus comptées. Et que l'insistance du roux à ne pas rejoindre son point de vue lui avait donné une impression de pression au niveau de la cage thoracique.

C'était d'autant plus douloureux maintenant qu'il savait qu'il participerait au Vol de Talath… Ou peut-être pas ? Peut-être qu'il en avait à présent plus qu'assez d'Harry ?

Et Harry n'arrivait pas à dire s'il trouvait que c'était une bonne chose ou non. Mais… Il n'était pas amoureux ? Alors… Ce serait peut-être mieux de continuer à décourager Charlie.

…Mieux.

-Tu as quelque chose avec les blondes, pas vrai ? Lâcha Damian en l'attrapant par les épaules.

Harry roula des yeux en réponse, même si c'était vrai. Et il regarda la charmante Elizabeth essayant de ne pas ressembler à nouveau à un mignon écureuil en colère.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es amoureux de moi ? Continua son compère – effectivement blond- que Harry s'empressa de repousser sur le côté gentiment.

-Même pas en rêve !

-D-

 **/Vous vous faites du mal pour rien./** Affirma Derianth alors que Charlie observait depuis sa corniche les mouvements d'Harry en contrebas.

Il le savait, bien évidemment, nourrissant à la fois distraitement Jade avec des petits morceaux de viande, et son cœur avec l'acidité de la scène du baiser évité et avec l'amertume de la proximité qu'il permettait avec Damian et avec cette… _Verte Galloise_.

 **/Damian n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiments pour Harry./** Le rappela à l'ordre Derianth – toujours incroyablement posé et un rien moralisateur.

Il fallait dire que le garçon était dans LEUR escadrille, ils devaient s'occuper de lui, pas entretenir de la colère insensée à son égard parce que, lui, pouvait toucher l'objet de ses pensées. Son bronze avait raison, mais il était un dragon. Foncièrement cohérent. Les humains ne l'étaient pas forcement. Charlie ne l'était pas en ce moment.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui le fit grogner lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de bottes derrière lui, annonçant la venue d'une autre personne très cohérente.

-J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, River, annonça-t-il d'une voix grincheuse.

Le brun s'arrêta juste derrière lui et enfonça sans préavis l'une de ses bottes dans le dos de Charlie pour le secouer d'un mouvement nonchalant.

-J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle ceinture, d'une nouvelle paire de bretelles et du dernier livre de Gilderoy Lockhart pour rire un bon coup, mais, tu vois, dans la vie on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, répliqua la voix ironique de son meilleur ami avant de ranger son pied.

-Non, en effet, sonna de même Charlie en regardant Harry saluer Reyn qui venait de se poser au sol avec son dragon.

River renifla avec mécontentement en tirant son cou pour voir ce qu'il fixait avec tant d'intensité.

-Ce garçon sera ta mort Charlie.

Ce dernier grogna pour seule réponse.

 **/Sa cour de séduction ne se passe pas très bien./** Expliqua doucement Derianth à l'autre chevalier.

-Pourquoi diable d'abord devrait-il le courtiser ? Répondit River.

 **/Cela offre de meilleures conditions de victoires pour le Vol./**

-C'est comme s'il ne faisait pas confiance à tes capacités.

Le dragon ronronna doucement avec un son pensif.

-Arrêtez tous les deux de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, fit Charlie en offrant son dernier morceau à sa lézard de feu. Tout ça n'a rien à voir, ou presque, avec le Vol. Je veux qu'il m'aime, d'accord ? Et si Derianth attrape Talath durant le Vol, je ne veux pas me retrouver le lendemain avec une gêne monstrueuse entre moi et Harry et vu comme il a réagi à mon approche de la dernière fois c'est sûr qu'il y aurait eu un gros malaise. Il avait l'air… Complétement surpris.

Il laissa tomber les derniers mots avec un désarroi palpable. Et dire que tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de son manque de subtilité concernant son béguin pour Harry… II fallait que le principal intéressé ne se soit, de toute évidence, rendu compte de rien.

Que devait-il faire ? Moins d'insinuations, plus de parler cru ? Moins de douceur, plus de rentre dedans ?

Derianth lui envoya l'image mentale d'une brebis fuyant en panique la gueule d'un dragon avec pour message simple qu'il était parti pour faire encore plus décamper son protégé avec de tels plans. Le bronze aimait bien Harry malgré ce qu'il faisait subir à son chevalier et il n'avait pas envie de voir leurs plans changer.

*Harry n'est pas une chèvre.*Précisa t'il tout de même à son compagnon.

 **/Harry est impulsif et facile à perturber. Il est comme un jeune dragon qui teste ses ailes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a raté une fois une figure avec vous qu'il ne la réussira pas un jour./**

Maudissant finalement Derianth, il souhaita ardemment que Talath lui en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs dans l'avenir. Histoire d'équilibrer la balance.

-As-tu pensé que, peut-être, tout simplement, il est juste attiré par les femmes, Charlie ? Conseilla prudemment River en venant s'accroupir à côté de lui.

-Il a donné l'empreinte à une REINE ! Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire !

-Non, ça veut juste dire qu'il est une incohérence. Si c'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses, il y aurait un ratio de reines couplées avec un homme humain aussi important que c'est le cas avec les dragonnes vertes. Ca ne l'est pas. Actuellement, sur toute la Terre entière, Harry est le SEUL. Partager son esprit avec un être de sexe féminin ne le rend pas forcement gay. Tout comme partager ton esprit avec un être de sexe masculin ne fait pas de toi un homme strictement hétéro.

Vrai, il s'était révélé être bisexuel. Mais c'était le cas de beaucoup de chevaliers bronze et brun. Une certaine flexibilité sexuelle était nécessaire quand les vertes avaient des maîtres des deux sexes. Ce qui ne signifiait pas forcement qu'ils l'étaient tous. River était un cas purement hetero et pas mal de bruns étaient juste gays. Ils avaient même quelques autres cas particuliers avec un chevalier bleu complétement dépourvu de désir sexuel et deux chevaliers verts transgenre.

Tout était possible et leurs vies en étroite collaboration avec les dragons les rendaient tous, à quelques exceptions près, très tolérants et ouvert d'esprit.

Mais Charlie vivrait la pire déception de sa vie si Harry n'était même pas un petit peu attiré physiquement par lui. La seule idée le rongeait de l'intérieur et il ne put s'empêcher de regarder d'un sale œil le manège de Harry, en bas, avec la chevalier étrangère.

-Charlie… Soupira doucement River en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu dois retrouver les membres de ton escadrille. En plus, Harry ne va pas tarder à partir pour sa mission.

-Je sais… Je voulais lui dire au revoir… Mais… J'ai l'impression que je ne serais pas vraiment bien reçu. Et mon humeur… N'est pas au mieux. Et je ne veux pas qu'il me voit à nouveau à mon pire. ENCORE. Je n'ai jamais été autant à mon pire qu'avec lui.

-C'est parce qu'IL fait ressortir le pire de toi, claqua River avec un rire sombre alors qu'il tournait les talons vers la caverne, considérant la discussion close.

Charlie se leva à son tour et se frotta nerveusement le bras en jetant un dernier regard au fond du volcan.

 **/C'est parce qu'il fait ressortir tes émotions et les rends plus fortes**./ Rectifia Derianth qui savait mieux, le ton plein de douceur et d'amour.

Charlie lui rendit un sourire reconnaissant.

-D-

Mortimer et Hellth précédèrent tout juste O'Connell et son bronze. La verte secoua à peine l'air en laissant descendre son Maître avant de bondir avec plusieurs sauts jusqu'à Gendrath, enroulant son cou au sien avec des roucoulades sonores.

Son humeur ne semblait cependant pas contagieuse puisque Mortimer avait l'air d'avoir avalé un citron et avec une avancée rapide, attrapa Harry pour l'éloigner de Damian et du reste du groupe.

-Mais ?! Que… ?! Fit Harry avant de se faire interrompre.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Reyn participait à cette mission ?!

-Euh… Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir ? Lança Harry, vraiment interrogatif puisqu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui mettait son ami dans un tel état.

-Absolument pas. Reyn et moi on a rompu depuis plusieurs mois !

-Quoi ?! Glapit Harry en se retenant fortement de faire des allers retours visuels entre les apparemment anciens amoureux.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire !

L'apprenti guérisseur se frotta le bras comme s'il avait froid, semblant ne pas savoir où poser son regard.

 **/Je ne comprends pas non plus./** Fit distraitement Hellth en direction de Harry. **/Mais j'ai renoncé à comprendre depuis longtemps. /**

Mortimer roula des yeux, semblant la trouver ridicule.

Et comme de juste :

 **/C'est vous qui l'êtes./**

-C'est Reyn qui m'a laissé tomber, d'accord ? Gémit Mortimer en haussant des épaules. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû ramper à ses pieds pour lui demander de revenir dans mon lit. Je ne l'oblige à rien et ce n'est pas à moi de gérer ses insécurités !

Harry resta muet, totalement en dehors de sa zone de confort. Il était juste le pire confident du monde et avait pratiquement envie de lui dire d'aller parler à Damian. Même si Damian avait probablement une trop grande bouche et pour sa part les pires conseils du monde.

Il se sentait cependant désolé de la tristesse et l'amertume qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage du chevalier vert. Il s'était ouvert de nombreuses fois à lui au sujet de son affection pour Reyn et la rupture n'avait pas dû être si anodine que ça pour lui.

-J'aurais dû te demander… Soupira Harry. Encore une fois j'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est occupé que de mes problèmes.

-Eh, qui est l'ainé ici ? Fit Mortimer. Contrairement à toi je suis un grand garçon. Ça ira. Je réussirais à cohabiter avec mon ex pour quelques jours.

Tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, il le poussa vers l'endroit où les chevaliers s'étaient réunis pour écouter O'Connell parler de la première partie de l'expédition.

Il y aurait deux points de transplanage. Le premier à mi-parcours, dans les Alpes Autrichiennes, près de Salzbourg où ils feraient une pause d'une heure pour s'assurer du bien être des dragons, puis le saut jusqu'au sud de la France, où ils feraient à nouveau un arrêt avant d'attaquer le Long Vol jusqu'au point de rendez-vous fixé par Fleur.

Harry écouta distraitement le rapport bref et méthodique émit par la voix de basse de l'adulte, observant son équipe en se demandant s'il avait bien fait. Suivre son instinct l'avait toujours mené à bon port d'une façon ou d'une autre alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à avoir foi en lui-même.

Ses yeux se placèrent alors sur Elizabeth Austen à la recherche de son nouveau défi immédiat.

Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait la manipuler.

 _A suivre…_

 _Que ceux qui pensent que Harry se lance dans un jeu bien foireux lèvent la main… Le comité de soutien à Charlie Weasley présidé par Mortimer est au bout du couloir à droite… Le groupe d'attente à la réapparition de Drago Malefoy est à l'étage supérieur. L'antre de l'écrivain est dans la cave, merci de la nourrir exclusivement de biscuits de noël. )_


End file.
